Quédate conmigo
by AlexaPQ
Summary: Él miraba su espalda: "Se fue sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez... Ni una sola vez..." y ella tembló bajo la nieve, "¿Para qué vine a Nueva York? ¿Para ésto?... ¿Para qué?" Porque ellos, y nadie más, habían decidido: ella se había ido sin mirar atrás y él no había corrido tras de ella. Ambos se habían perdido, sin luchar. Ambos se habían abandonado.
1. Capítulo 1 - Nada ha cambiado en mí

**Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 1:** **Nada ha cambiado en mí**

 **-o-**

.

 **-o-**

Con profunda pena, anunciamos el triste fallecimiento de la

 **Srita. Susanna Marlowe**

acaecido el día de ayer en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Sus restos mortales estarán siendo velados en la sala mortuoria del cementerio de la Iglesia de San Pedro, donde será enterrada el día de mañana.

Descanse en paz.

 **Con desconsuelo por su partida,**

 **participan:**

Agatha Baines, viuda de Marlowe

Terrence Graham Grandchester

Robert Hathaway y la Compañía Teatral Stratford

 **-o-**

Susanna Marlowe murió una tarde lluviosa de Septiembre de 1916, después de una breve e inesperada enfermedad. Contra todo pronóstico y conmocionando a todos los que tenían la seguridad de que ella se recuperaría rápidamente de una indisposición que no parecía particularmente seria. Fue como si el destino decidiera repentinamente jugar una broma macabra y llevársela por un padecimiento que al principio se creyó sin importancia: tan sólo una gripe, algo de lo que nadie se preocuparía especialmente y menos a finales del verano.

Primero convaleció en casa – bajo el mismo techo que compartía con su prometido, el joven actor Terrence Graham Grandchester – pero al cabo de unos días la respiración de Susanna se volvió difícil y sus pulmones empezaron a ahogarse. Aquella aparente gripe inofensiva derivó en una neumonía y después, en poco menos de una semana, el cuadro clínico se complicó de forma importante, y aunque fue ingresada en un hospital con el mejor equipo médico a su disposición, la que apenas año y medio atrás era una hermosa actriz prometedora, llena de sueños y vida, ahora – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – cayó en un estado de sopor respiratorio del que ya nunca se recuperó.

Sus últimos días los pasó aletargada sobre un lecho blanco, con el rubio cabello lánguido enmarcando su palidez cada vez más etérea mientras que la vida se le escapaba con un gorjeo estertóreo que sonaba tan terco como su determinación por aferrarse a este mundo. Un mundo donde alguna vez se atrevió a soñarse amada y feliz... pero que ya nunca más podría ser así para ella. Porque sólo un par de semanas después de su ingreso al Hospital St. Jacob su dificultosa respiración se detuvo secamente, y ese silencio súbito anunció mejor que nada la dolorosa rendición total de su cuerpo. El silencio fue el anuncio innegable de su partida sin retorno, mientras que a su lado su madre hundía el rostro bañado en lágrimas entre las níveas sábanas de su lecho mortuorio, presa del dolor. Todo fue tan repentino como inesperado. Tan inesperado como también lo fue aquel accidente que hacía poco más de dos años atrás había cambiado la vida de Susanna, del mismo Terrence e incluso la vida de una chica llamada Candice White Ardlay, cuyos sueños de amor murieron en medio de una nieve tan blanca como el color de las sábanas que ahora le servían de mortaja a Susanna Marlowe.

Al ser testigo de la súbita enfermedad de su prometida y después de su inesperado y trágico desenlace, Terry Grandchester se quedó atónito. Confundido. Apenas podía creerlo: una vida no podía apagarse así tan rápidamente, sin previo aviso. Porque hacía menos de quince días atrás que él había cenado con Susanna en el departamento que ambos compartían, y ella se había puesto todo lo bella que podía para acompañarlo, como siempre lo hacía. Esa noche ella le había sonreído radiante, esperanzada como siempre, esperando pacientemente el día en que él se enamorara de esa sonrisa.

Pero ahora ella ya no estaba más... parecía tan increíble.

Los funerales se oficiaron en medio de la espesa conmoción que se siente cuando sucede lo inesperado. El día del entierro también fue una tarde lluviosa en el cementerio de la Iglesia de San Pedro, al sur de la isla de Manhattan. Durante el entierro Terry apenas empezaba a comprender aquello no era una pesadilla y que Susanna realmente se había ido repentinamente, para no volver más. Mientras observaba bajar el ataúd hacia el abrazo de la tierra, le cayó encima todo el peso de la realidad: que ella se había ido para siempre. Susanna Marlowe, esa mujer vehemente y compleja, a la que nunca logró amar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el deber de quedarse a su lado todavía le pesaba como plomo sobre los hombros, Terry jamás había sentido hacia ella el más mínimo rencor. Porque realmente, quien tomó la decisión de quedarse a su lado fue él... lo decidieron él mismo y otra mujer diferente, que también se había vencido y renunciado al mismo tiempo que él, en aquel negro día en que ambos se dijeron adiós sin mirarse frente a frente. Porque aunque ambos habían estado realmente destrozados con aquella decisión y trataron de ennoblecerla con una promesa imposible, lo único cierto era que ellos y nadie más habían decidido: ella se había ido sin mirar atrás y él no había corrido tras de ella. Ambos se habían perdido, sin luchar.

Ambos se habían abandonado.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

El estrepitoso sonido del reloj lo despertó. Terrence Grandchester abrió los ojos pesadamente en la oscuridad de la habitación donde sólo el monótono tictac de un reloj de péndulo rompía el silencio, aunque él sentía que retumbaba en sus oídos con la fuerza de un cañón. Por un segundo, dudó del lugar en dónde se encontraba... incluso del día que era. Hasta que un regusto amargo le subió desde la garganta como si estuviera paladeando papel y la cabeza empezó a latirle con un palpitar doloroso, interminable y atronador.

 _Maldito reloj._

Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia, mientras recordaba. Estaba en su propia cama, en su propio departamento... después de haber pasado toda la noche bebiendo hasta olvidar, en un lóbrego bar al norte del Central Park. Se había emborrachado tanto que no recordaba cuando había salido del bar ni cómo había vuelto a su departamento, pero indudablemente estaba en su propia cama. Estaba despertando en su habitación, con resaca. El endemoniado caballo que le galopaba en la cabeza y su paladar seco como el desierto eran la dolorosa prueba de que todo era real.

Que este era... _el día siguiente_.

El día siguiente después de aquellas agotadoras semanas de estancia en el Hospital San Jacobo, de los oscuros días en que él mismo, la señora Agatha Marlowe y algunos miembros de la Compañía Stratford se arremolinaban alrededor del lecho de Susanna, rezando y esperando por un milagro. Un milagro que nunca llegó.

Era el día siguiente al entierro de Susanna Marlowe.

Terry se incorporó pesadamente en la cama, todavía aturdido y desconcertado, dándose cuenta poco a poco de que su vida finalmente volvía a estar completamente en sus manos aunque nunca hubiera deseado - ni siquiera por un segundo - que fuera de la forma en que finalmente ocurrió. Estaba lleno de remordimientos y de frustración. Por eso se había emborrachado nuevamente como lo hacía antes, como se había prometido que no lo haría nunca más desde hacía poco más de seis meses... desde aquel nefasto día en que, en medio de la bruma del alcohol en un teatrucho de mala muerte, se le había aparecido la imagen de ella. De Candice White Ardlay. _Su_ Candy. La mujer a quien amaba de forma irremediable.

La había conocido años atrás en medio de la bruma de un barco y ella le había regalado días luminosos, paz a su alma y amor a su corazón. Todo su ser se abrió ante su toque. Pero después el destino conspiró para separarlos una y otra vez hasta que finalmente terminó por perderla también en medio de la bruma, tal y como la conoció, aunque al perderla sólo la imaginó esfumándose entre las sombras malolientes de un teatro de quinta. Todavía daba gracias al cielo de que aquella última imagen no hubiera sido real y ella realmente no lo hubiera visto en el estado tan deplorable en el que cayó.

Sin embargo, fue precisamente la evocación de la imagen de Candy lo que lo sacudió y lo hizo anhelar nuevamente ser un hombre valioso. Fue por ella que él decidió dejar el alcohol, volver a Susanna para honrar su palabra y cuidarla, asumir sus errores... fue por Candy que él encontró la fuerza para volver sobre sus pasos y reconstruirse a sí mismo. Cosa que estaba logrando hasta que la muerte de Susanna lo golpeó de forma contundente, no sólo por el hecho de que lamentaba la partida de una buena mujer que tanto lo amó, sino también por el hecho de que la decisión de quedarse a su lado para cuidarla - y por la cual perdió lo que más amaba en la vida - se hubiera tornado de pronto tan estéril.

Ahora un nuevo día llegaba, tan amargo como el regusto que le subía a Terry desde la garganta.

Candy se había ido, Susanna se había ido... incluso sentía que su propia valía y voluntad se habían ido, porque había caído nuevamente a la tentación del alcohol. Maldita sea. Tal vez era un hombre sin remedio, condenado a vivir sin redención y sin conocer jamás la felicidad. Tal vez había sido sólo un ejercicio de soberbia el ambicionar que podía llegar a ser un hombre valioso e íntegro… cada vez que lo intentaba, el destino parecía torcer su determinación.

Parecía condenado a levantarse, sólo para caer.

 _"Levantarse y caer"_ , se repitió Terry, nuevamente enfangado en un fondo de desesperación. " _Levantarse y caer, una y otra vez_ "

Levantarse y caer, porque esto era la vida.

 _"Levantarse"._

Ahora llegaba nuevamente el momento de levantarse.

Y se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacerlo nuevamente y de que lo haría una y otra vez, porque este día siguiente al entierro de Susanna Marlowe era el día siguiente _del resto de su propia vida_.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Después de aquellos días tristes y caóticos, a Terry le costó varias semanas regresar a su vida habitual. Se había acostumbrado tanto a cargar el peso de la responsabilidad por Susanna que, aunque ahora ella ya no estaba, era increíble la forma en que él seguía sintiéndose responsable de alguna forma indefinida, y como esa sensación aún seguía despertándolo sobresaltado en medio de la noche.

Sin embargo, con el transcurrir de los días poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que estaba liberado de la atadura de su promesa a Susana, pero la presencia de la Sra. Agatha Marlowe viviendo bajo su techo todavía era una losa que pesaba sobre su conciencia y sobre su ánimo. Mientras Susanna estaba viva, la Sra. Marlowe había alimentado resueltamente la idea de que Terrence debía ser responsable de Susanna – y de paso, de ella misma – por siempre. " _Por siempre_ " recalcaba una y otra vez, con esa frase tan contundente y sin fecha de caducidad.

Pero Terry ya no creía en los _"por siempre"._

Desde el día en que él regresó de sus oscuros días en Rockstown para finalmente cuidar de Susanna, la joven actriz y su madre vivieron en un amplio departamento que Terry había rentado para la total comodidad de ambas y que él mismo compartía con ellas para darle más seguridad a la joven, quien pasó a ser su prometida. Sin embargo, aunque compartía techo con ellas, sus aposentos siempre estuvieron lo más separados posible de las habitaciones de la madre y de la de su hija, y como regla general, Terry trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible en la casa compartida. Su trabajo en la compañía de teatro Stratford era la única actividad en la que él encontraba sosiego para sus turbulentas emociones, incluso a veces casi lo hacían olvidarse de sus problemas y, muy adecuadamente, también le proporcionaba la excusa perfecta para pasar el menor tiempo posible en el departamento con las damas.

Pero ahora, después de la muerte de su hija, la Sra. Marlowe se había hundido en una tristeza extrema y en una total apatía por las cosas del mundo. Entendiendo su tristeza, para Terry fue muy difícil decidir la forma en que debía hacerse cargo de ella y, cuando lo hizo, tampoco fue fácil para él escoger el momento de comunicarle su decisión respecto al futuro de ambos: él abandonaría el departamento en el que ambos vivían, y pagaría la manutención de la Sra. Marlowe el tiempo necesario para que sus parientes más cercanos acudieran por ella y decidieran qué hacer.

Cuando por fin le comunicó sus planes, poco después de dos meses de la muerte de Susanna, la señora Agatha escuchó su decisión deshecha en lágrimas, intuyendo ya que sin su hija aquel actor no iba a hacerse cargo de ella por mucho tiempo más. ¡Dios!, si tan sólo pudiera obligarlo de alguna forma… porque Agatha Marlowe no quería terminar viviendo de la caridad de sus parientes más cercanos, frente a los que siempre presumió del futuro brillante que le esperaba junto a su talentosa hija y a los cuales siempre les echó en cara la mediocridad en la que, según ella, se hundían al no abandonar los pueblerinos cultivos de Ohio con los cuales se ganaban la vida. Sin Susanna, ella volvería a aquella vida de anonimato y privaciones, que ahora le parecía todavía más horrorosa después de haber descubierto el vibrante ritmo de vida de Nueva York.

Desesperada, jugó sus últimas cartas:

\- Me puede desechar porque nunca se casó con ella - lloraba Agatha la tarde en que él le dijo que abandonaría el departamento - La hizo esperar demasiado, Terrence. A mi pobre hija.

Terry había dudado mucho tiempo sobre la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, pero cuando finalmente tomó la decisión, ya estaba totalmente convencido de que era lo mejor que podía hacer y, por lo tanto, estaba firmemente decidido a no ceder ante ningún chantaje emocional de los que tan bien le conocía a la señora. Finalmente, controló cualquier exabrupto que pudo salir de sus labios y sólo repuso, tan sereno como pudo:

\- Susanna y yo tuvimos nuestras razones…

\- ¡Más bien: "usted"! ¡"Usted" las tuvo! - sollozó la mujer, interrumpiéndolo - ¡Como ahora! Me abandona a mí, como lo hizo con mi pobre hija…

\- Sra. Marlowe… - Terry comprendía que esta no sería una discusión con argumentos de por medio. Tal y como lo pensaba, la Sra. Marlowe siguió con sus coléricas diatribas.

\- ¡Ella lo único que hizo fue ser generosa! Mi Susy le salvó la vida, aún a costa de su carrera. ¡Y aún más allá! A costa de su propia integridad física... estaba tan triste y débil que no pudo soportar una pequeñísima enfermedad… Si viera la injusticia que está usted cometiendo ahora conmigo, seguramente se volvería a morir la desdichada…

Y él, lleno de remordimientos, sólo bajó la cabeza incapaz de encontrar algo que decir para mitigar el dolor que imaginaba era el de una madre que recién acababa de perder a su única hija. Aunque para él siempre fue muy difícil soportar los continuos improperios de la Sra. Marlowe, esta vez calló por prudencia a su dolor. Era la primera vez que lograba controlarse hasta ese punto.

Finalmente se dirigió hacia la puerta y giró el picaporte para salir. Antes de eso, se volvió hacia Agatha una última vez antes de abandonar el departamento:

\- Sra. Marlowe, le prometo que mientras usted viva en Nueva York, nada le faltará. Le he escrito a su hermano en Ohio y él se pondrá de acuerdo con usted para decidir la fecha en que vendrá a verla… yo respetaré lo que ustedes decidan…

Los ojos de la mujer se dilataron aún más, pero no precisamente de dolor.

\- ¿¡Usted... le escribió a mi hermano?! - por un segundo, Agatha abandonó los sollozos y toda su frustración se reflejó en su gemido.

\- Sí, lo hice. Creo que era necesario y que le hará bien. Espero que la presencia de su familia la reconforte en este dolor, Sra. Marlowe. Todos necesitamos sanar…

\- ¡Es usted un desagradecido, Terrence!

Y por un segundo, para Terry fue como haber retrocedido en el tiempo a la época en que los mismos epítetos resonaban en su mente después de haber sido lanzados al aire, con la voz de la muy honorable Duquesa Sophia de Grandchester.

Pero esta vez él no dijo nada más, sólo abandonó la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta resueltamente tras de sí. Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Agatha Marlowe, mientras pensaba resueltamente _: "Sí, un desagradecido y un cobarde… pero un muñeco con el que todos pretendan jugar a su antojo, nunca más"._

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Hacía frío y los últimos rayos de sol apenas calentaban el patio central del teatro " _Fall Garden"_ , situado sobre la ajetreada calle que ahora era conocida como el _Camino Blanco_ de Broadway debido a los colores de las marquesinas. Los actores de la Compañía Teatral Stratford descansaban un momento en medio de una ardua sesión de ensayo, esperando a que Robert Hathaway los llamara nuevamente en cualquier momento para continuar. En particular, un joven alto y atlético, de porte impecable, observaba solitario el atardecer mientras el viento despeinaba sus largos cabellos castaños. Después de unos momentos, una de sus compañeras actrices se le acercó precavidamente.

\- Terry... desde aquello hablas menos que nunca - le dijo Karen Klaise después de observar su perfil por un rato esperando a que él le hablara primero, cosa que no sucedió.

Terrence Graham Grandchester se volvió hacia ella, reflejando la imagen de la actriz en el profundo cristalino verdiazul de sus ojos. A pesar de que su rostro seguía siendo tan fuerte e intenso como antes, cada golpe de la vida le esculpía una nueva expresión. Ahora tenía un aire hastiado e introspectivo.

\- ¿Desde " _aquello_ "? - le preguntó Terry abandonando sus pensamientos y encogiéndose de hombros, creyendo que Karen se refería a la muerte de Susanna de la que ya había pasado poco más de tres meses. Arqueó las cejas, intrigado. El no sentía que estuviera diferente en lo absoluto.

\- Sí. Desde el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta"... - respondió sin embargo Karen, para su sorpresa - Desde aquel día en que permitiste que Susanna y su madre te acorralaran y se salieran con la suya.

Terry se sorprendió por extraña la acusación de Karen... era lo último que esperaba escuchar de ella. Un segundo después, su mirada se volvió torva.

\- Cuida tus palabras, Karen.

\- En verdad, lamento muchísimo la muerte de tu prometida - le dijo la actriz, ignorando su advertencia. Sus negrísimos cabellos estaban recogidos en un peinado que la hacía lucir aún más joven, como toda una shakespeariana Ofelia indefensa. Nada más alejado de la realidad. - A pesar de que Susanna no me caía nada bien, jamás le deseé un desenlace tan triste. Pero eso no borra el hecho de que ella se aprovechó de un gesto que pretendió hacer pasar por generoso, y que tú se lo permitiste.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? - casi gruñó Terry. Realmente apreciaba mucho a Karen Klaise: era una chica sin dobleces, brutalmente honesta, una excelente compañera e incluso una de las pocas personas a las que podía llamar amiga. Pero se estaba excediendo. Había asuntos que Terry Grandchester no trataba con nadie más que con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Karen se alejó un poco y empezó a caminar, siguiendo al resto de sus compañeros actores que ya volvían al interior del teatro tras el llamado de Robert Hathaway. Terry se emparejó a su paso.

\- Sé muchas cosas, querido Terry - apuntó ella enigmáticamente - Incluyendo la historia de una chica pecosa que también aquella noche evitó que Susanna Marlowe encontrara su funesto destino antes de tiempo.

Terry la tomó súbitamente por el brazo, haciendo que la actriz se volviera hacia él. No había forma de que ella supiera eso. Él jamás se lo había contado a nadie.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso, Karen? ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Sólo quiero verte otro semblante - le respondió ella, recuperando su brazo de un tirón. Se habían quedado solos en medio del patio central, mientras el resto de los actores ya habían ingresado al teatro - Nunca has sonreído demasiado, Terrence Graham, pero cuando estás de mejor humor eres una persona casi agradable con la que da gusto trabajar.

Los labios de él casi se curvaron en una media sonrisa, irónica.

\- ¿Entonces sólo es interés profesional?

\- Si quieres verlo así - ella se encogió de hombros - Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de que llegó la hora de seguir adelante.

Él suspiró ruidosamente, lleno de remordimientos.

\- No Karen, todavía no es el momento. Le debo un tiempo al recuerdo de Susanna... al honor de su memoria.

Karen abrió mucho los ojos, con una expresión entre asombrada e indignada.

\- No me digas que crees que _todavía_ le debes algo.

\- Al menos mi respeto total. Fue una mujer que lo dio todo por mí.

\- Para cobrártelo después, Terry - apuntó Karen, certera - No pierdas eso de vista.

Él desvió la mirada, sabiendo que Karen no comprendía. Nadie parecía comprender, excepto él. Empezó a caminar hacia el interior del teatro, dejándola atrás.

-Tú no sabes... - dijo el actor, dando por zanjado el tema.

\- Creo que quien no sabe eres tú.

Ella lo alcanzó y entraron juntos al teatro en silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Contrariamente a la intención de Karen, al ánimo de Terry se había ensombrecido.

Dentro del teatro, todo era un remolino de decorados, vestuarios y voces. Robert Hathaway, el experimentado actor de Broadway, dirigía una escena desde abajo del escenario combinando por primera vez su faceta de intérprete con la de director. Se ocupaba enérgicamente hasta del más mínimo detalle, coordinando a los tramoyistas, maquillistas y actores, como si fuera todo un virtuoso director de orquesta.

\- Por cierto – siguió diciendo Karen minutos más tarde cuando tanto ella como Terry esperaban tras bambalinas su línea para entrar al escenario, donde ambos harían juntos la siguiente escena como Ofelia y Hamlet - Todo esto viene a cuento porque también es que conozco a alguien que, inexplicablemente, se preocupa mucho por ti.

Terry se volvió a verla y la interrogó sólo con la mirada. Era obvio que no tenía ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas y que esperaba la respuesta.

\- La señorita Baker - le explicó Karen, y luego sonrió divertida - Va a resultar que los rumores son ciertos. Me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte.

Él levantó las cejas, un poco sorprendido. La gran actriz de América: Eleanor Baker. Su madre.

Después de pensarlo por un momento, Terry respondió:

\- Dile a Eleanor que la veré cuando ella lo desee - dijo justo un segundo antes de escuchar el llamado para su entrada, al que respondió transformándose instantánea y maravillosamente en un perfecto Príncipe Hamlet en cuanto pisó el escenario.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Después de la última representación de la gira de _Hamlet_ en Boston, Terry salió a caminar por las calles de la ciudad ya al anochecer, cuando el clima estaba volviéndose cada vez más frío y no había casi transeúntes. A pesar de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, también llevaba levantadas las solapas de su abrigo y las manos dentro de los bolsillos, mientras el eco de sus pasos solitarios en las calles adoquinadas lo acompañaba.

Una incómoda inquietud le desasosegaba el alma porque ese día justamente se cumplía un año desde el fallecimiento de Susanna, y él estaba aquí en Boston, a muchos kilómetros de Nueva York, imposibilitado de llevar al menos un ramo de flores a su tumba para honrar su recuerdo. Era increíble cómo había pasado ya un año desde entonces, con el tiempo destilándose lenta y trabajosamente como si ya no hubiera razón para que continuara con su cotidiano andar.

A un año de aquello, Terry podía recordar perfectamente la lápida que cubría a Susanna, tan fría y gris como el cielo que la enmarcaba. Adivinó que no habría junto a ella ni siquiera un solo ramo de flores... desde que la Sra. Marlowe había vuelto con su familia a Ohio, no había quedado nadie en Nueva York para honrar el recuerdo de la malograda actriz. Y precisamente este día él tampoco estaba allí: no habría flores para conmemorar el primer aniversario luctuoso de la mujer que dio tanto por él.

Durante su trayecto sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, una pareja solitaria se cruzó en el camino de Terry. Él los miró por un segundo y se le quedó muy grabada la imagen de la sonrisa que se regalaban el uno al otro, de la forma en que la chica tomaba el brazo abrigado del chico y de lo felices que parecían. Y entonces, con un suspiro de nostalgia, admitió para sí mismo que el deseo de llevar flores a la tumba de Susanna no se debía únicamente al aprecio y agradecimiento que sintió por ella, sino que principalmente lo acuciaba un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Exhaló, mientras una nube de vaho cálido brotaba de sus labios. Se sentía culpable por no haberla amado como ella tanto deseó y esperó... culpable por que en lugar de esforzarse por amar a Susanna, su obstinado corazón volviera una y otra vez a la añoranza de Candy, a que no hubiera pasado un solo día sin imaginarla entre sus brazos, a no pensar en nadie más. En que el solo recuerdo de Candy le calentara más las entrañas que toda la presencia y devoción en vida de Susanna.

Y eso, con el correr de los días, no había cambiado. No había día en que no recordara a la hermosa e intrépida chica pecosa que era la dueña de su corazón, y en el que no pasara horas pensando en Candice White Ardlay. Días en los que, como esta tarde, sus pensamientos siempre orbitaran alrededor de ella, su único amor, y sintiera como si le faltara el aire de tanta añoranza.

 _"Candy... cuánto te extraño. Te extraño muchísimo"._

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

El invierno en Nueva York vestía de blanco las ajetreadas calles, llenas de vida aún con un clima tan inclemente. La Gran Manzana nunca dormía, ni siquiera descansaba, tenía un ritmo alocado y propio, lleno de historias... pero aunque la vida se movía agitadamente por sus barrios como un imparable mar que ondeaba entre sus calles, Terrence Grandchester todavía se sentía suspendido en el tiempo. Todavía estaba lleno de remordimientos y de vacilación.

Todavía había una duda que le atenazaba el alma.

\- Pronto cumplirás 21 años, Terry - le dijo Eleanor Baker, una tarde en que ambos bebían té dentro de un acogedor establecimiento en la calle Broadway, mientras afuera nevaba serenamente - Eres tan joven, mi cielo. Y has vuelto a triunfar en el teatro.

Terry dio un sorbo a su té, ensimismado.

\- Ni tan joven, ni tan triunfante - apuntó lacónico.

La actriz deseaba alargar su mano y acariciar los cabellos de su hijo, pero se contuvo. Estaba tan hermosa y elegante como siempre, y había muchos comentarios insidiosos tratando de adivinar sobre su discreta vida personal. Pero no sólo se detenía por el temor de que alguien los viera y empezaran las habladurías y conjeturas acerca de su relación, sino que también lo hacía por la reticencia que todavía mostraba su hijo con ella, aún a pesar de que poco a poco podía sentir como él se abría ante su cariño.

En vez de acariciarlo sólo le sonrió, con ternura.

\- Siempre estás juzgándote tan duramente, Terry...

\- No es que me juzgue duramente, sólo acepto la realidad. He cometido muchos errores, Eleanor.

\- ¿Algún día me llamarás "madre"?

Terry levantó las cejas, dándose cuenta de que pagaba con otros el desespero que últimamente le taladraba el alma. Se sentía tan ansioso, que le dolía. Sin embargo, trató de sonreírle también.

\- Discúlpame. Tengo la cabeza puesta en otro lado.

\- En Candy, ¿verdad?

\- Sí... mamá.

Eleanor alargó una mano, cediendo al impulso de acariciar la mano de Terry que reposaba sobre la mesa. Odiaba ver la desesperanza que llenaba los ojos de su hijo cuando pensaba en Candy White con la convicción de que ya la había perdido.

\- Hijo, ¿por qué no le escribes? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla?

Él se encogió de hombros, pero no apartó su mano bajo la caricia de su madre. Eleanor fue muy consciente de eso.

\- No lo sé. Ella ya debe haber hecho su vida. La última vez que la vi nos prometimos que seríamos felices, y ella debe serlo ahora... sin mí. Es una chica muy fuerte.

Eleanor recordó la vez que había visto a Candy en el poblado de Rockstown, después de que ella y su hijo se hubieran separado por causa de Susanna. Terry había caído en una de las etapas más oscuras de su vida, y aquella pecosa chiquilla – a pesar de haberlo observado en un estado tan deprimente – todavía conservaba sus ojos llenos de amor.

Además, Eleanor sabía que no todo estaba perdido.

\- No sabes exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado, Terry. Deberías buscarla.

\- No quiero perturbarla, ni incomodarla... ¿qué le diría? ¿que hasta ahora la busco, porque Susanna murió? Ella no se lo merece.

\- Terry, deja que sea ella quien lo decida.

El actor bajó la vista para mirar con detenimiento las volutas de vapor que salían de su taza de té como si fueran algo extraordinario que observar, pero realmente estaba buscando el valor para confesarle a su madre – y de paso aceptarlo él mismo – lo que realmente le pasaba. Después de un minuto o dos en silencio, repuso de la forma más fría que pudo fingir, pretendiendo que era algo sin importancia:

\- Tengo miedo, Eleanor... mamá - para él, no era fácil aceptarlo.

\- Por eso has dejado pasar tanto tiempo, ¿no?

Él no respondió, pero ese silencio ya era una respuesta que evidenciaba no sólo su orgullo, sino también su desasosiego.

\- Terry... - lo instó Eleanor, comprensiva.

\- Ella ya decidió una vez. Decidió irse - venciendo su propia reserva Terry confesó sus temores y levantó la mirada hacia su madre, llena de involuntaria desesperanza - Tal vez decidió irse porque la esperaba algo mejor a su regreso. Tal vez ya sea feliz con ese destino que decidió seguir, en el que no estoy yo. Nunca supe si me quería.

Eleanor abrió mucho los ojos, realmente sorprendida por los pensamientos de su hijo.

\- ¡Terrence Grandchester! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - por un instante, Eleanor Baker fue una madre más de tantas, que regañaba a un hijo equivocado y tozudo - Esa chica viajó cientos de kilómetros para venir a verte... yo vi la forma en que te miraba. De ninguna manera puedes dudar de su cariño.

Terry aceptó el regaño, aunque recordó que en su mente le había dado tantas vueltas a su relación con Candy que ya no sabía ni que pensar.

\- Yo también lo creo - aceptó él, sin embargo su tono no mostraba mucha emoción - Vi amor en sus ojos... en lo que me hacía sentir. Pero luego pienso que vi todo eso porque era algo que _yo quería_ ver en ella.

Aunque él no estaba acostumbrado a exponer a persona alguna las profundidades de sus sentimientos y para él era más seguro fingir que nada lo afectaba, Terry suspiró nerviosamente y desvió la vista para, por primera vez en su vida, hacerle esa revelación a otra persona. Aunque no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino _su madre_.

\- Mamá, deseaba hasta con la última fibra de mi ser que Candy me amara. Más que nada en el mundo.

\- Ella te amaba, Terry - dijo Eleanor, totalmente segura.

\- ¿Cómo saberlo realmente? Nunca me lo dijo.

\- ¿Y tú, se lo dijiste?

Después de unos segundos Terry respondió, aunque se sentía terriblemente vulnerable exponiendo su corazón de esa manera.

\- No, yo tampoco nunca se lo dije - y de pronto sonrió a medias, tristemente irónico, recordando la forma absurda en que él creyó decírselo con un beso arrebatado - Al menos no de una forma en que ella me entendiera.

\- ¿Y la amabas?

Ante esa pregunta, Terry volvió resueltamente a ver los ojos de su madre. Por primera vez en la tarde, una evidente seguridad fulguraba en el verdiazul de su mirada.

\- La amo. Ayer, hoy y siempre - corrigió él, rotundamente decidido - Si hay algo de lo que jamás he dudado es de mi amor por Candy.

Para Eleanor, ver esa decisión en Terry le dio tanta esperanza como si repentinamente recibiera buenas noticias. Allí estaba, bajo esa comprensible debilidad por amor, el chico fuerte y decidido que ella sabía que él era realmente.

\- Entonces búscala, Terry. Demuéstraselo. Díselo.

Terry bajó la vista, dubitativo. Tenía tantas dudas y tanto miedo... y conforme pasaban los días el miedo se iba haciendo cada vez mayor dentro de su pecho, porque cada día estaba más convencido de que ella ya lo había dejado atrás.

Eleanor soltó la mano de Terry y tomó un grueso portafolio lleno de papeles que traía consigo para ponerlo sobre la mesa que los separaba. Suavemente, lo deslizó acercándolo hacia el joven.

\- Terrence - le dijo, calmada pero firmemente - Sé que estás en apuros económicos, y también sé que jamás pedirías ni aceptarías mi ayuda. Pero yo soy tu madre y jamás dejaré de ofrecértela - él levantó la vista y la miró, con un destello de fiero orgullo en los ojos. Estaba a punto de negarse a aceptar cualquier clase ayuda, cuando Eleanor nuevamente lo atajó y prosiguió diciendo - Acepta esto al menos: contraté un par de hombres que han averiguado para ti el lugar donde puedes encontrar a Candy. Ella está soltera y vive en Chicago, en la mansión de su familia. Allí está toda la información. El siguiente movimiento es tuyo.

A pesar del mal humor que empezaba a invadir el ánimo de Terry por lo que juzgaba una intromisión de su madre en sus asuntos, dos palabras llamaron poderosamente su atención: _"soltera"_..." _Chicago_ "... Y entonces la ardiente llama de la esperanza sofocó cualquier indignación y, muy a su pesar, una débil sonrisa se curvó en su rostro. Y fue justamente en ese instante que Terrence Grandchester tomó la resolución que tenía dándole vueltas en la mente y en el corazón desde hacía por lo menos seis meses.

Como su madre le aconsejaba, por fin decidió que le diría a Candy lo que nunca se atrevió antes: que la amaba y que ese sentimiento seguía ardiendo dentro de él, inextinguible. Tendría el valor de poner su propio corazón en las manos de su siempre dueña.

Y que fuera lo que el destino quisiera.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Pasaron algunos días antes de que Terry se decidiera a revisar aquellos folios y conocer la dirección donde ahora vivía Candy. Estaba decidido a escribirle, pero no sabía cómo comenzar ni cómo abordar el tema. Cierto, sabía que ella estaba soltera pero no sabía si tenía algún compromiso sentimental con alguien más. Y le aterraba el hecho de que fuera así, y de que tal vez ella leyera su carta con una risita condescendiente y lo rechazara... una vez más. No lo soportaría. Quería imaginar que los milagros existían y que ella esperaba alguna palabra suya, pero luego se regañó por ser tan insensatamente optimista.

Así que su primera opción al empezar a redactar su misiva fue adoptar un fingido aire de indiferencia y escribió una carta larga y elocuente, festiva - como aquellas que solía intercambiar con ella 4 años atrás, en su floreciente coqueteo epistolar -, donde pretendió sólo querer recuperar su amistad, y la aderezó con irónicas pullas e incordios a la otrora _Tarzán Pecosa_. Pero a mitad de la carta, arrugó el papel bajo sus manos, frustrado... porque nuevamente escondía bajo una pretendida actitud juguetona y beligerante la inmensa profundidad de sus sentimientos. Y ya no era tiempo de jugar.

Después escribió otra larga carta, seria y solemne... en cuyas palabras se desconoció completamente. También terminó por destruirla.

Empezó dos o tres líneas de un par de cartas más, sin encontrar la forma adecuada de iniciar... porque se daba cuenta de que estaba estúpidamente nervioso. ¡Maldición! Quería sonar sincero, pero no desesperado. No exigente, pero tampoco indiferente. Probó un estilo y otro, unas palabra y otras, mientras a su alrededor se iban acumulando las hojas corrugadas y hechas puño – como su corazón - con cada intento que fracasaba. Luego le escribió un poema, prestado de los versos Shakesperianos que tanto amaba. Pero también terminó por destruirlo, porque quería usar sus propias palabras la primera vez que le confesara su amor.

Maldición. _¡Maldición!_ Sentía que se jugaba la vida en cada trazo que hacía sobre el papel. Debía calmarse si quería hacer las cosas bien.

Finalmente, cansado de sí mismo y odiándose por su propia indecisión, escribió una carta muy breve, exactamente tal y como le brotaba desde el fondo del corazón. Sin artificios ni intenciones escondidas, terriblemente honesta y donde le dejaba completamente la decisión en sus manos a ella, como debía de ser.

 **####################################**

 **Broadway, Nueva York. Enero 1918.**

 **Candy,**

 **¿Cómo estás?**

 **...Ha pasado un año.**

 **Estuve pensando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión. Pondré esto en el correo.**

 **Nada ha cambiado en mí.**

 **No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras.**

 **T.G.G.**

 **####################################**

Y ya estaba.

Ya.

Con dedos temblorosos metió la carta dentro de un sobre y la lacró con cera. Aunque su primera intención había sido ponerla en el correo, una vez que venció su propia cautela su esperanza se abrió como las alas de un ave a punto de volar, impaciente, y decidió que se dejaría de vacilaciones y tentaciones al destino, haciéndole llegar la carta a Candy con total seguridad. Y la forma más segura de que ella leyera su carta era enviándosela por medio de un servicio de mensajería personal.

Sin embargo, cuando su madre mencionó que la situación económica de Terry no era de las mejores, desafortunadamente tenía toda la razón. Él había gastado buena parte de sus ahorros en la enfermedad y los gastos funerarios de Susanna, así como en mantener a la Sra. Marlowe por más de siete meses en el departamento que originalmente había rentado para los tres. Después de que la dejó viviendo allí, él buscó otro sitio más económico para vivir solo, pero su sueldo como actor no era suficiente para el total mantenimiento de los dos sitios y Terry tuvo que recurrir a la contratación de deuda, sobre todo para mantener el costoso tren de vida que Agatha Marlowe se empeñó en conservar hasta el día en que sus parientes desoyeron sus excusas y se la llevaron con ella de vuelta a Ohio. Y aunque para entonces Terry ya estaba muy endeudado, liberarse del gasto que suponía el mantenimiento de dos casas fue toda una liberación... que por fin le permitió empezar nuevamente a acumular su sueldo y pagar poco a poco sus deudas de las que, si todo iba como hasta ahora, no tardaría más de tres meses en saldar completamente.

Al menos ya no estaba en la quiebra total, como seis meses atrás. Así que, a pesar de la severidad con que su economía estaba dedicada a pagar a sus acreedores, se permitió contratar un servicio de mensajería privado – el mejor que pudo pagar sin endeudarse de nuevo – con la determinación de saber cuanto antes la respuesta de Candy, de la que dependía su vida misma.

Después de contratar el servicio, el mensajero que le envío la compañía era un muchacho muy joven, de 16 o 17 años que, sin embargo, presumía de forma muy orgullosa de llevar dos años en la profesión y jamás había dejado una carta sin entregar. Terry le entregó su carta para que personalmente se la llevara a Candy, y le pidió que volviera inmediatamente en cuanto tuviera la respuesta, sin esperar nada más... costara lo que costara. El chico recibió con toda seriedad su encomienda y abordó el primer tren disponible a Chicago para entregar su mensaje.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

Pero, aunque en los previos meses de espera Terry había asumido la incertidumbre como un mal necesario, esta vez estar tan cerca del fin de sus dudas le transformó la resignación en una súbita impaciencia. Pasó los siguientes cinco días ansioso, casi sin poder dormir y concentrándose a duras penas para su papel en el teatro, que esos días no fue de sus mejores representaciones para sorpresa del público y de sus propios compañeros, incluida Karen Klaise, que algo intuía. Esos días Terry apenas si pudo probar bocado, y antes y después del teatro se dedicaba a dar largos paseos a orillas del Río Hudson como una forma de apaciguar su desasosiego.

La espera era eterna.

El mensajero por fin volvió al sexto día, que a él le parecieron seis siglos. Terry lo recibió en su departamento y después de abrirle la puerta por poco se olvida de invitarlo a pasar, de tan impaciente que estaba por recibir la carta que seguramente Candy le envió. La angustia de la incertidumbre le atenazaba en la garganta, y su voz no era completamente la suya cuando le preguntó al muchacho:

\- ¿Viste a la señorita Ardlay?

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Le entregaste mi carta, personalmente?

\- Sí, señor Grandchester.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Te dio una carta para mí? - le preguntó él inmediatamente. Ansioso. Casi ni escuchaba las obvias respuestas del mensajero.

Por toda respuesta, el chico tendió hacia Terry _el mismo sobre_ que se había llevado, pero ahora tenía el sello de cera roto. Terry pudo ver que la carta que él le había escrito a Candy todavía estaba dentro. Había sido abierta, leída y devuelta.

Por un segundo, Terry no entendió... luego entornó los ojos sintiendo como si se ahogara y suspiró ruidosamente, _queriendo no entender._ La cabeza empezó a hormiguearle y sintió inundado el corazón. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba que el chico no dijera lo que iba a decirle, que el mundo entero desapareciera... necesitaba destrozarlo todo, gritar...

Sin embargo el muchachito, totalmente ajeno al efecto que estaban causando sus palabras, continuó informándole, mortalmente explícito.

\- La señorita Ardlay me devolvió su carta después de leerla, y no me dio ninguna otra - le explicó el chico con apenas una vocecita, apenándose a medida que veía tanta tristeza instalarse en los cristalinos e incrédulos ojos de Terry. Pero a pesar de eso, como todo un profesional de su trabajo, completó el mensaje - Me pidió que le dijera que no quiere saber nada de usted, nunca más.

* * *

 **.- &-.**

* * *

 **Apenas si llegué a tiempo para su cumpleaños :)**

 **A quienes me leen, ¡muchísimas gracias!**

 **Prometo que las cosas terminarán mucho mejor de lo que parece.**

* * *

Agradezco con todo el corazón a mi amiga Anna María Pruneda por tener la paciencia y el cuidado de revisar mis letras y mejorarlas con sus correcciones. Ahora estás leyendo una versión mejor, y es gracias a ella. ¡Un abrazo, Anna!

* * *

A quienes me hacen el honor de seguirme en esta historia quiero pedirles que me tengan un poco de paciencia, ya que estoy escribiendo la historia conforme la publico y saco tanto tiempo libre como puedo para escribir: planeo publicar un nuevo capítulo cada 15-20 días. Realmente muchísimas gracias a quienes me entiendan...

En un par de semanas publicaré el **Capítulo 2: "Duque de Grandchester".**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Duque de Grandchester

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 2: Duque de Grandchester**

 **-o-**

Candy White Ardlay levantó su rostro al cielo mientras el sol encendía aún más las traviesas pecas que todavía resaltaban sobre su nariz y mejillas. Aspiró fuertemente el aire salado de la brisa marina, mientras el viento helado de altamar bailaba alocado entre las caracolas de sus largos rizos. Cuando abrió los ojos para extasiarse con la vastedad del océano frente a ella, su mirada lucía el mismo brillo travieso que desde niña le conocía el caballero que otra vez la escoltaba durante este nuevo viaje a través del océano Atlántico.

Aunque la mirada de Candy conservaba el mismo brillo travieso de antes, el resto de su cuerpo mostraba cambios por demás evidentes: estaba un poco más alta que cuando era una adolescente, de figura más espigada y los tirabuzones dorados de sus rizos caían con una longitud mayor. Aún a pesar de su propia renuencia y oposición, la tía abuela Elroy Ardlay había conseguido que los modales de Candy se suavizaran desplegando una elegancia fluida e innata, muy lejos de los modales impostados que exhibían algunas damas presumiendo que provenían de "cunas más altas". A sus 23 años, Candy era una señorita todavía intrépida, vivaz y alegre, sólo un poco más mesurada que antes, e indiscutiblemente más bella que cuando adolescente. Aún conservaba la cualidad de poner su mejor sonrisa ante las adversidades, y todavía guardaba recuerdos incrustados en su corazón que le exigían precisamente esa sonrisa. Porque además de belleza y madurez, la edad y las experiencias vividas también le habían dado a Candy profundas heridas que todavía trataba de sanar evitando que todo mundo viera la nostalgia en su interior, cosa que hacía perfectamente: nadie podría adivinar que aquella bella mujer guardaba dentro de su alma asuntos pendientes que todavía le quitaban el sueño. Aún ahora, su sonrisa era el mejor de los velos para cubrir la nostalgia que todavía le visitaba frecuentemente el alma.

El transatlántico que transportaba a Candy estaba a un par de horas de arribar al puerto de Southampton, donde ella estaba segura que Albert ya la estaría esperando. ¡Ardía en deseos de abrazarlo! El ahora mayor jerarca de los Ardlay llevaba ya poco más de seis meses viviendo en Gran Bretaña, y a Candy ese tiempo sin verlo le parecía casi una eternidad, aunque sabía que él estaba muy ocupado concretando la fusión de varias empresas de los Ardlay con sólidos consorcios de Inglaterra y Escocia. De esa enorme fusión empresarial resultaría una gran compañía transnacional que favorecería aún más el intercambio comercial entre el viejo y el nuevo mundo, cosa en la que Albert estaba particularmente interesado pues le permitiría viajar frecuentemente como tanto disfrutaba hacer.

\- ¿Impaciente por llegar, señorita Candy? - George Johnson, el siempre fiel secretario particular de Albert, era quien por segunda vez había sido comisionado para acompañar a Candy a través del océano Atlántico, desde Norteamérica hasta Inglaterra. A pesar de que era un hombre parsimonioso y reservado, George tomó la encomienda con mucho gusto porque la protegida de William Albert Ardlay era una mujer divertida, fuerte y generosa, con la que daba gusto pasar el tiempo. Era como un soplo de aire fresco, y George la apreciaba sinceramente después de ser testigo de la gran cantidad de golpes que le había dado la vida y de los cuales ella había sabido recuperarse una y otra vez sin perder la sonrisa.

La misma sonrisa que ahora lucía, expectante por su arribo al puerto.

\- Estoy muy impaciente, George – le respondió Candy, sosteniendo su gorro de invierno bajo el empuje del viento - Albert ya debe estar allí y no me gusta hacerlo esperar. Sería agradable que estos barcos fueran un poco más puntuales.

\- Cada vez lo son más, señorita, pero en altamar siempre hay situaciones que retrasan un poco la travesía - apuntó George - Recuerde que anoche hubo mucha bruma.

 _"Mucha bruma..."_ suspiró Candy.

Sí… había habido mucha niebla. Tanta, que el sonido grave e insistente de la sirena hizo que Candy abandonara su camarote para salir a mirar el mar en medio de un viento gélido, como si estuviera siendo llamada por oleadas de nostalgia. Se había apoyado en la barandilla y, por unos instantes, fue como si el velo de la niebla se abriera para desplegar ante sus ojos las imágenes que todavía guardaba en su corazón… casi había podido verlo a _él_ otra vez, con el insondable aguamarina de sus ojos perdido en el horizonte, llorando silenciosas lágrimas de amargura y dolor. Aunque después de ese primer encuentro él había desplegado los más eficientes métodos de defensa de su corazón - como siempre - y había minimizado el incidente, riéndose de ella de paso.

El recuerdo de aquella noche brumosa seguía indeleble en el corazón de Candy a pesar de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo... Ella pensó que, si hubiera sabido lo que les deparaba el destino, habría disfrutado cada uno de los segundos que la vida le regaló a su lado.

Pero ahora Candy recordó que dentro de dos semanas sería la noche de Año Nuevo y al menos estaba agradecida de que no lo pasaría en altamar, trayéndole aún más recuerdos vanos. No era bueno añorar cosas imposibles.

\- Le sugiero que prepare su equipaje, señorita Candy - le dijo George solícito, sacándola de sus pensamientos después de un momento, haciendo uso de su vasta experiencia en viajes transatlánticos - Realmente no creo que el resto del viaje dure más de una hora. Cuando arribemos a puerto, iré a buscarla a su camarote con un botones para que nos ayude a desembarcar.

Y haciendo una ligera reverencia la dejó sobre la cubierta, yéndose él a hacer lo propio.

Candy asintió y luego volvió a concentrar su mirada en el horizonte, pero ahora estaba cargada de recuerdos. Intentó distraerse imaginando que seguramente el equipaje de George consistía en una larga sucesión de trajes negros, todos iguales, con también blancas, indistinguibles e impolutas camisas a juego... intentó sonreír para sus adentros al imaginar a George negándose a empacar prenda alguna hasta que encontrara la camisa exacta de cada traje, ensayando concienzudamente mil y una combinaciones – todas iguales - pero no logró que ese pensamiento le resultara divertido. Una persistente melancolía le llenaba el pecho. El color del cielo borrascoso del horizonte, allá sobre Inglaterra, le recordaba demasiado al color de los ojos de alguien.

Poco más de una hora después, fue el color azul cobalto de unos ojos chispeantes de alegría los que le dieron la bienvenida. En cuanto pisó tierra frente a él, William Albert Ardlay corrió a levantarla en un abrazo, realmente feliz por verla. Los rubios cabellos de ambos se despeinaron al viento mientras, tras ellos, George los observaba enternecido por el cariño que se mostraban y pacientemente esperaba a que terminaran de expresar la emoción de su reencuentro para hasta entonces acercarse, y saludar él mismo. Después se alejó para dar instrucciones al chófer que los transportaría desde Southampton hasta Londres.

Albert le ofreció su brazo a Candy y ambos empezaron a caminar tras George, rumbo a la salida del muelle.

\- Te ves preciosa, Candy. El viaje te ha sentado muy bien – le dijo Albert galantemente, observando sus mejillas encendidas por la caricia del aire frío del puerto.

\- ¡Albert, tu siempre has sido tan amable! - rió ella, no sabiendo si creerle – Pero creo que has dejado de verme tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdas que siempre he sido así de bella – bromeó Candy, y luego sugirió con una traviesa malicia – O yo he hechizado tus ojos porque has estado mucho tiempo lejos y te he extrañado demasiado.

\- Igual que yo a ti, pequeña – Albert tomó firmemente su mano enguantada e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos – Aunque creo que ahora viajaré más que nunca.

– Sí, lo sé – la mirada de Candy se enterneció – La estrategia de mudarme a Chicago para estar más tiempo juntos ha sido un completo desastre.

El automóvil que los llevaría a Londres era un elegante vehículo de doble cabina, en donde George y el chófer discutían enfrente sobre el itinerario del resto del día para William Ardlay, mientras él y Candy viajaban sentados en la parte de atrás, más privada. Candy observaba a través de la ventanilla el vibrante verde de la campiña inglesa entre restos de nieve, a lo lejos adivinándose los extensos campos de lavanda que seguramente florecerían la siguiente primavera. Ella esperaba fervientemente poder ser testigo de semejante espectáculo pues para esas fechas todavía estaría en vigencia el permiso de ausencia que había obtenido por seis meses en el Hospital St. Joan, donde había conseguido volver a trabajar sin problema alguno por la intermediación de William A. Ardlay después de que juntos visitaron Lakewood.

A pesar de que ella estaba tan concentrada admirando el paisaje, la voz de Albert no le produjo sobresalto alguno cuando le dijo repentinamente:

\- Prometo que te escribiré más seguido, pequeña.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Albert. Me encanta verte tan dichoso, y estoy realmente contenta por ti.

\- Sabes que nada cambiará entre nosotros, ¿verdad, Candy?

Ella se volvió a verlo, enternecida. Agradecía mucho que Albert se preocupara por ella, como siempre lo hacía, pero quería decirle que ahora ya era una mujer adulta y que todo por lo que había pasado en su vida la había enseñado a saber cómo cuidarse... que siempre le agradecería su cariño y protección hacia ella, pero que era hora de que él pensara en sí mismo.

\- Nada puede cambiar entre nosotros, Bert. Nada cambia entre los hermanos – ahora fue Candy quien lo tomó de las manos, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba toda su gratitud y su genuina felicidad por él. Le guiñó un ojo, traviesa – ¿Cómo es que se dice? "No es que pierda un hermano, sino que gano una hermana".

Él le sonrió, agradecido.

\- Jane arde en deseos de conocerte, le he hablado mucho de ti. Sé que la amarás.

Porque William Albert Ardlay estaba comprometido para casarse dentro de seis meses en Londres, con la aristocrática y muy distinguida señorita Jane Stockwell.

 _Lady Jane Stockwell._

\- Tu prometida y yo hemos estado intercambiando cartas – le informó Candy - Presiento que volteará tu mundo de cabeza, Albert. Jane es una mujer maravillosa.

Él sonrió con franqueza, mientras el rostro se le iluminaba con los recuerdos.

\- Siempre he querido y admirado a las mujeres valientes, pequeña... desde el temple de una dama que tuvo el coraje suficiente para luchar por casarse con el amor de su vida... – dijo él, recordando con profundo cariño a su hermana Rosemary – Hasta el valor de una animosa chiquilla que logró sonreír justo después de llorar sus primeras lágrimas de dolor que le brotaban desde el corazón... - Albert le apretó aún más de las manos, mientras Candy le sonreía a su vez, recordando la forma en que se conocieron – He tenido la suerte de conocer a las mujeres más valientes y hermosas... y tengo más suerte aún, porque voy a casarme con una de ellas.

\- Disfruta la felicidad que tienes ahora, nadie la merece más que tú - Candy se acercó y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Luego, dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo y se acomodó mejor en el asiento para verlo a la cara mientras hablaban – Y ahora cuéntamelo todo, porque seguramente tienes mucho trabajo para mí.

\- Bueno - Albert miró por un segundo hacia el frente, un poco resignado ante la avalancha de acontecimientos que se le venían encima – No hubo forma de librarse del protocolo, así que eso será inevitable. Como la familia de Jane pertenece a la Orden de los Caballeros de Bath, ella siempre soñó con casarse en la Abadía de Westminster y así lo haremos.

\- ¿Caballeros de Bath? Pensé que era la hermana de un conde.

\- Sí, es hermana de Lord Ethan Stockwell, Conde de Stonehurst... y Caballero de Bath. Es increíble la cantidad de títulos que colecciona esta gente - rio Albert por lo bajo al decirlo, y cuando Candy pensó que no podía estar más de acuerdo, ella sí lanzó una carcajada cantarina al aire que Albert no tardó en imitar. Delante de ellos, el chófer y George se volvieron a verlos un poco intrigados por sus risas, pero después de unos instantes continuaron con sus asuntos estando ya acostumbrados a verlos reír de aquella manera.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos la risa de Candy se detuvo. No podía ser que ahora cada asunto relacionado con Inglaterra le recordara a _él._

\- Debo confesarte que me sorprendió mucho que Jane pertenezca a la aristocracia inglesa - le dijo entonces ella - Sobre todo porque sé cuánto evitas y te incomodan esos ambientes llenos de protocolo.

Albert encogió los hombros, pensando en que no podía estar más de acuerdo con su protegida.

\- Tienes razón, ha sido toda una sorpresa incluso para mí. Y sobre la forma de cómo nos conocimos debes preguntarle a Patty, por que fue ella quien nos presentó... Sin embargo, doy gracias al cielo por haber dejado a un lado todos mis prejuicios aquella noche, Candy, porque simplemente no puedo concebir la idea de no haberla conocido. Ya no imagino mi vida sin ella.

\- Esa es la mejor razón del mundo para casarse, Albert.

\- Y esa es la razón por la que estoy dispuesto a pasar por toda la locura de los ceremoniales de nuestro enlace – admitió él – Y aquí es donde entras tú, Candy. Ya ves que la tía Elroy no está bien de salud y no vendrá hasta la boda, así que quiero pedirte que seas tú la representante de nuestra familia durante los preparativos.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada por esa petición.

\- ¡Pero Albert! Tú sabes que eso no es algo que yo haga precisamente bien. De hecho, muchas de esas cosas me parecen una pérdida de tiempo - dijo ella, y por un segundo pensó que ese tipo de encomienda le vendría como anillo al dedo a alguien con la elegancia de su amiga Anny Brighton, e incluso, a su muy querido primo Archibald Cornwell. Pero no a ella.

\- Nadie más que tú tiene mi confianza absoluta – repuso Albert, sin embargo – Y espero que seas una voz de mesura en todos los preparativos. Aunque debo pedirte que respetes y apoyes todas las decisiones de Jane, es todo lo que te pido.

\- Albert...

\- ¿Lo harás? ¿Me acompañarás en esto?

Y aunque a Candy no le agradaba mucho la idea de ocuparse con asuntos de bailes, banquetes y vestidos, esta era una de las pocas cosas en la vida que Albert le pedía. Si para ayudarlo tenía que pasar largas horas de aburrimiento pretendiendo entusiasmo por decoraciones y atuendos, era lo menos que podía hacer por ese hombre que le había dado tanto. Lo consideraría una especie de juego.

\- Claro que sí, Albert. Lo haré.

\- No quiero que te sientas obligada, Candy.

\- Y no es así. ¿Cómo podría no sentirme afortunada cuando me pides ser parte del evento más importante de tu vida? Tendrás que perdonar muchos de los errores que seguramente cometeré, pero allí estaré planeándolo todo al lado de Jane.

Él tomo su mano enguantada en satén rosa pálido, tan parecido al color de su vestido, y se la llevó a los labios.

\- Gracias, pequeña. No sabes lo importante que es para mí, y cuanto te lo agradezco.

Ella se sonrojó por un momento, como siempre lo hacía ante sus galanterías.

\- Por cierto, hay un detalle más... - mencionó de pronto Albert.

\- Dime.

\- La noche de Año Nuevo la familia Stockwell acostumbra a dar una pequeña recepción, a la que invitan a su familia y los amigos más cercanos. Desde luego, tú y yo estamos invitados - de pronto el tono de Albert se había tornado muy suave y cuidadoso, como si no estuviera completamente seguro de lo que iba a decir - Sólo que antes debes saber que uno de los invitados, amigo del hermano de Jane, es alguien a quien tú y yo conocemos.

Candy no dijo nada, sólo se quedó interrogando a Albert con la mirada.

\- Es el Duque de Grandchester - le explicó él, excesivamente conciso.

Ella lanzó un suspiro, aliviada. Por un segundo, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y pensó que se trataba de otra persona. Pero después de unos instantes repasó las palabras de Albert en la memoria... él había dicho " _alguien_ _a quien tú y yo conocemos_ ".

\- ¿Cuándo conociste a Richard Grandchester? - le preguntó, sorprendida.

\- No me refiero a él, Candy. Richard Grandchester, el antiguo duque, murió – dijo Albert cuidadosamente, esperando que la noticia no fuera demasiado inquietante para ella – Su hijo heredó el ducado.

Repentinamente, Candy se puso tan pálida como el color de su vestido.

\- ¿Su hijo? ¿Estás hablando de Terry?

Albert suspiró, derrotado. Debió suponer que ella lo adivinaría enseguida, porque a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que había pasado, nadie mejor que él sabía lo que ese chico había significado para su pequeña.

Así que sin más preámbulos, Albert asintió:

\- Sí, Candy. Terrence es el nuevo Duque de Grandchester.

 **.- &.-&-.&-. **

La casa que Albert Ardlay había alquilado para su estancia en Londres no era muy grande, pero contaba con todas las comodidades de la época. Estaba situada en Townsend Square, muy cerca del Támesis, hasta donde llegaba la brisa cargada con el olor fresco del agua del río. Tenía un pequeño jardín interior cubierto con vitrales de invernadero que le daban una temperatura muy acogedora aún a pesar de que era pleno invierno, y ese fue el sitio que inmediatamente Candy prefirió de toda la casa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, era en ese jardincito donde a Candy ya la esperaba su amiga de juventud - la ahora mucho menos regordeta Patricia O'Brian - con un entusiasmo desbordante por reencontrarse con aquella amiga que le era tan querida y a la que le debía tanto. En cuanto Candy vio a Patty allí, parada bajo el techo de cristal del invernadero con su cabello castaño corto a la nueva usanza, su vestido azul y sus gafas de carey, la rubia corrió a darle un abrazo largo y sincero. Para ella, el encuentro entre ambas también había sido largamente esperado.

\- ¡Patty! ¡Qué alegría me da verte! ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar! - sonrió Candy, mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¡Candy! Tanto tiempo sin vernos... Realmente te he extrañado, y las cartas no son lo mismo.

\- No, no lo son – concedió la chica rubia, sin que se le borrara la sonrisa de los labios – Ahora podrás decírmelo todo, y yo podré contarte tanto.

\- ¡No te imaginas lo que hago ahora! - rió Patty a su vez.

Albert, quien venía tras de Candy, se alegró mucho de ver aquel reencuentro. Desde que había llegado a Londres hacía poco más de seis meses, una de sus primeras acciones había sido ir a visitar a la señorita Patricia O'Brian, antigua amiga suya y quien había sido novia de su muy querido sobrino Alistair Cornwell, fallecido en un combate aéreo en los cielos de Francia durante la Gran Guerra. Patty y su familia había regresado a Londres al finalizar el conflicto bélico con la intención de que el padre de Patty retomara sus exitosas actividades comerciales, a las que ahora añadía la incursión en la naciente industria automotriz que se estaba desarrollando vigorosamente en Gran Bretaña. Patty y Albert se habían reencontrado con mucho cariño y habían pasado algunas tardes juntos hablando de Stair, que todavía era el tema de conversación favorito de Patty.

Pero en esta ocasión, era su pupila quien le preocupaba a Albert. Después de que le reveló el asunto de Terry Grandchester, Candy sólo hizo un par de preguntas para enterarse si ellos ya se habían visto, y luego se sumió en un silencio nada característico de ella durante el resto del trayecto. Sin embargo, el reencuentro con Patty nuevamente había dibujado una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de su protegida, y Albert se sintió aliviado al verla de mejor humor.

Presintiendo que la presencia de Patty le haría mucho bien, se disculpó un momento para dejarlas conversar a solas.

\- Debo atender unos asuntos con George - les informó, y antes de retirarse agregó - Candy, más tarde te mostraré la casa. Patty, nos daría mucho gusto si decides acompañarnos a comer.

Y se retiró para encontrarse con George.

Una vez que las dos chicas se quedaron a solas, tomaron asiento sobre una de las bancas del patio.

\- Amiga, estás tan linda - le sonrió Patty, mirándola con cariño - Tu cabello es tan largo ahora. No nos habíamos visto desde... desde...

\- Desde mi fiesta de compromiso – la rubia completó la frase después de unos segundos, bajando la vista.

\- Bueno... sí.

Candy continuó con los ojos en el suelo, recordando la forma terrible en que se había equivocado en el pasado.

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de platicarte lo que hago ahora - continuó diciendo Patty, minimizando el tema para que Candy lo olvidara y no la entristeciera - Te he contado un poco en mis cartas, pero no te he dicho lo _realmente_ interesante.

\- Cuéntame, Patty. De verdad estoy muy intrigada, y sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes - le guiñó Candy.

\- Sabes que además de dar algunas clases privadas, ahora empecé a meterme un poco en el mundo del periodismo - empezó a explicarle Patty - Escribo pequeños reportajes sobre la sociedad actual para el _Morning Advertiser_... pero a medida que iba escribiendo estos pequeños reportajes, iba creciendo en mí una enorme necesidad de contar más, ¿sabes? Más cosas, y más importantes.

\- Leí algunas de tus columnas que me enviaste y me parecen estupendas, Patty - la animó Candy.

\- Muchas gracias - Patty apenas si aceptó el cumplido - Pero siento que hay más, mucho más allá afuera. Así que lo hablé con mi editor, y negocié que por cada diez aburridos artículos sobre modas y bailes, ahora él me permite escribir un reportaje de periodismo encubierto.

La rubia parpadeó, sin entender.

\- ¿Periodismo encubierto?

\- ¡Oh, Candy! Jamás lo habría logrado sin ti, de verdad. Tú me enseñaste todo lo valiente que puedo llegar a ser - Patty la tomó de las manos, muy emocionada - Periodismo encubierto significa que por un breve tiempo finjo ser otra persona y me mezclo en el ambiente que quiero investigar.

\- ¡Patty! - Candy casi saltó, muy sorprendida - ¿Eres como una... como una espía?

La chica de las gafas soltó una risita.

\- Dios, ¡no! Tanto no podría. Sólo digamos que hago periodismo desde primera fila... ¿puedes creerlo?

\- Tienes razón, apenas si puedo creerlo - concedió Candy, sin salir de su asombro - Pero Patty, ¿acaso no es eso muy peligroso?

\- No, al menos hasta ahora no lo ha sido - desestimó la chica, con ojos resplandecientes - Mi primer reportaje fue sobre un club literario... ¡de mujeres! Buscan como conseguir más reconocimiento y mejores pagos por sus historias. Allí conocí a Jane.

\- ¡¿A Jane!?

\- Pero esa historia te la contaré más tarde, con Albert presente. A él le gusta mucho escucharla - le guiñó Patty, y luego continuó - Mi segundo reportaje encubierto fue sobre las asambleas que se hacen para ampliar el derecho de voto para nosotras las mujeres y me mezclé en algunos grupos de sufragistas, ¡eso fue muy emocionante!

\- ¡Patty!

\- Si hubieras visto lo legítimo de su lucha, Candy, estoy segura de que también alzarías tu voz para apoyarlas.

\- Yo no soy tan elocuente, ni soy capaz de escribir como tú.

\- Pero eres valiente, y muy bondadosa. No en balde por eso escogiste tu profesión - le recordó Patty - Yo no soy tan valiente ni tan bondadosa como tú, pero me doy cuenta de que la forma en que yo puedo ayudar es detectando y denunciando éstos y otros problemas para que la gente generosa, como tú, pueda hacer algo para ayudar. Dar a conocer las injusticias, para que lleguen a oídos de gente que sea capaz de cambiar las cosas. Supongo que ese es el rol que finalmente escogí en la vida, porque soy buena observadora y se me da bien lo de pasar desapercibida - la mirada de Patty brilló tras sus gafas de carey - Y ya tengo planeado otro nuevo objetivo. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a estas subidas de emoción.

Ahora sí Candy se puso de pie mirando a Patty, incrédula, con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía ser que esta chica fuera la misma que alguna vez consideró que tenía un carácter tan débil.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga? - exclamó.

Pero Patty la miró, enternecida.

\- De verdad, Candy, jamás lo habría hecho sin ti. Y sin el ejemplo de Stair, quien me enseñó que no podemos cerrar los ojos ante las injusticias y pretender que no existen... es en honor a él por quien hago todo esto.

Y ante la revelación de sus motivos, la mirada de Candy se enterneció también.

\- Oh, Patty. Todavía lo extrañas muchísimo, ¿verdad?

La aludida sonrió, pretendiendo que saliera una sonrisa valiente.

\- Pienso en él cada día.

Entonces Candy nuevamente se sentó a su lado y le dio un gran abrazo con la intención de reconfortarla.

\- Yo también pienso mucho en él. Y en Anthony. Pero, aunque siempre los recordaremos y los querremos, he aprendido que tenemos que seguir adelante para que ellos puedan continuar viviendo en nuestros corazones. Aunque nadie más que yo te entiende perfectamente y admiro mucho lo que haces por la memoria de Stair, no te olvides de ti misma y de que tú tienes toda una vida por delante, querida amiga.

\- Sí... supongo.

\- Y que eres muy valiente, y hermosa. Y de ninguna forma pasas desapercibida. No lo olvides nunca, Patricia O'Brian.

La turbación de Patty era evidente, porque seguramente ella misma no creía ser ninguna de esas cosas enlistadas.

\- Ya basta de hablar de mí - carraspeó entonces Patty, con la intención de cambiar de tema - Por cierto, ¿no vendrá Archie? Tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

\- Sí, pero vendrá dentro de unos cuatro o cinco meses, con la tía abuela Elroy. Ella no se ha sentido bien y por eso no pudo venir con George y conmigo. De hecho, yo vengo para acompañar a Albert durante la fiesta de compromiso, y el resto de los Ardlay estarán aquí para la boda.

\- ¿Vendrá Anny? Deseo tanto abrazarla a ella también.

\- Me temo que no - reveló Candy, con algo de tristeza y resignación - La Sra. Brighton no dará su permiso para que viaje con Archie hasta que estén casados.

\- ¡Qué remedio! - Patty se encogió de hombros, resignada también - Tendré que conformarme con escribirle, entonces.

En ese momento Albert volvió, pareciendo un poco más descansado al despachar los asuntos pendientes. Estaba muy contento de disponer de la tarde libre para pasarlo con las dos bellas damas que todavía charlaban en el jardín.

\- Señoritas, espero que les haya alcanzado el tiempo para ponerse al día. Si gustan acompañarme, ya han puesto la mesa y podemos pasar a almorzar.

Patty y Candy tomaron del brazo a Albert, una a cada lado, mientras dejaban el invernadero.

\- Que bien, porque me muero de hambre – dijo Candy, juguetona – Y también porque es precisamente cuando Patty prometió que va a platicarme la anécdota acerca de cómo conoció a Jane...

\- ¡Ah, sí! Me encanta oírla - confirmó entonces Albert con una sonrisa, y las chicas rieron traviesas ante su rubor.

Sin embargo, aunque Candy exhibía la más plena de sus sonrisas, su felicidad exterior no era más que una máscara muy bien construida para ocultar su perturbación. Realmente lo hacía como una forma de acallar el dolor sordo que sentía nacerle en el pecho. Aunque había fingido lo contrario, no había olvidado ni por un segundo que Terry estaba en Inglaterra. ¿Por qué él ya no estaba en América y había dejado de actuar? ¿Qué había pasado durante todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es que finalmente era un duque, si su camino lo había llevado antes tan lejos de ésto? Desde su llegada, Candy no podía apartar de su mente ni por un segundo el recuerdo de aquel antiguo amor de colegio, destrozado e imposible, al que Terry le había dado la espalda... y que precisamente con ese abrazo por la espalda se había encargado de herir de muerte.

Mientras intentaba sonreír como si nada pasara, Candy se regañó por estar pensando en él. Ella debió haberlo sabido, que este viaje iba a sacudirle completamente el alma. Porque desde que se enteró que volvería a Inglaterra, cada bocanada de aire que entraba a su pecho venía cargado con miles de recuerdos de Terry Grandchester.

 **.- &.-&-.&-. **

Al día siguiente, Albert llevó a Candy a conocer a Lady Jane Stockwell, su prometida. La mansión del Conde de Stonehurst donde ella vivía al lado de su hermano era un lugar realmente espectacular, con unas dimensiones colosales en el área suburbana de Londres, en la zona de Buckinghamshire, rodeado de enormes jardines sin fin y decorados con la muy particular simetría inglesa. A Candy le recordó mucho la Mansión Ardlay que acababa de dejar atrás en Chicago, aunque este lugar era más del doble de grande y el aspecto de este gran palacio era de alguna forma más señorial... parecía tener un halo de dignidad que le profería su antiguedad. Mientras Candy observaba la gran cantidad de ventanas y habitaciones que parecía tener aquel lugar, se preguntó si realmente había alguien en este mundo que pudiera usarlas todas, o si tal vez la finalidad de crear toda aquella estructura de torres y almenas era simplemente para lograr un castillo tan bello, resplandeciente con su color calizo bajo el sol de media mañana.

En la entrada de la enorme mansión los recibió de forma muy amable un ceremonioso mayordomo, vestido con una elegante levita oscura y unos impecables guantes blancos.

\- Bienvenido nuevamente a " _Stonehurst Hall"_ , señor Ardlay.

\- Muchas gracias, Crawford. Lady Jane nos espera.

Y con total comedimiento, Crawford los condujo hacia donde efectivamente una hermosa mujer con una larga cabellera de un castaño muy claro y unos expresivos ojos verdes ya los esperaba en medio de la sala de recepción, con una sonrisa llena de impaciencia. La joven casi no podía contener su alegría cuando despidió a Crawford después de agradecerle el acompañar a sus visitantes, e inmediatamente se acercó a la recién llegada, tomándola de ambas manos.

\- ¡Ansiaba tanto conocerte, querida Candy! - le dijo la prometida de Albert, muy emocionada. Su voz era muy dulce, pero firme - ¿Puedo llamarte así?

\- Claro. Como usted lo desee, Lady Jane - concedió Candy, sonriendo a su vez.

\- Por favor, dejemos a un lado las formalidades: sólo soy Jane. Además de lo que nos hemos escrito, Albert me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo.

Efectivamente, ambas ya habían intercambiado un par de cartas y aunque sobre el papel ya habían dejado de lado las formalidades, Candy había supuesto que ahora en su presencia era más apropiado usar la ceremoniosa educación que le había enseñado la tía abuela Elroy. Sin embargo, en su mente, Candy agradeció infinitamente dejar el protocolo de lado. La mayoría de aquellas reglas de etiqueta le parecían realmente absurdas, y aún más entre las personas que le eran más queridas.

\- Y espero que nos conozcamos todavía mejor, Jane. Tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar.

\- No sé si alegrarme, o preocuparme por eso - sonrió Albert, de forma radiante. Con la misma emoción se acercó a Jane y la saludó con un suave beso en la mejilla, pero para Candy, que lo conocía tan bien, no pasó desapercibido la forma tan íntima en que él la tomó por la cintura para acercarla un poco más de lo que la sola cortesía permitía, y Candy no pudo menos que sonreír realmente encantada de ver a Albert tan feliz. Era muy bueno sentirse tan contenta por un amigo, en medio de tantas emociones turbulentas.

Jane los condujo a una salita contigua que parecía un solárium con cremosas paredes en blanco y empapelado azul, donde había una doncella sirviendo el té. Con la taza humeante entre las manos, Candy se sentó frente a Albert y Jane, quienes de forma muy natural se sentaron juntos.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje, Candy? - le preguntó Jane una vez que la servidumbre se retiró.

\- Estupendo - respondió la aludida - Sólo sufrimos un ligero retraso, pero por lo demás estuvo perfecto.

\- No sabes cuánto te envidio, yo jamás he viajado en un transatlántico - dijo entonces Jane, en una extraña revelación - Cruzar el océano debe ser toda una emocionante aventura. Dicen que América es preciosa.

\- Sí, lo es - aceptó Candy con una sonrisa ensoñadora, al recordar con nostalgia los prados del Hogar de Pony que la vio crecer.

\- Tengo muchos deseos de ir allá - continuó diciendo Jane, con vehemencia – A esa tierra nueva y pujante, llena de libertades.

\- Que será tu hogar - terminó por decir Albert.

Jane sonrió, realmente emocionada. De pronto tomó la mano de Albert y la radiante sonrisa se volvió toda para él.

\- Sí, Bert.

Y ya con eso todo estaba dicho.

Para Candy esa era la mayor prueba de intimidad que podía tener Albert con alguien. Y aunque indudablemente ella se sentía muy feliz por su amigo y hermano, una pequeñísima parte de su ser lamentó ya no ser la única depositaria de ese gesto de cariño. Ni siquiera lo había pensado antes, pero se dio cuenta de que su vida también cambiaría con el matrimonio de Albert.

Por un segundo, Jane se turbó por lo que consideró una descortesía al concentrarse únicamente en su prometido y volvió a mirar a Candy con una mirada de excusa.

\- ¿Y qué te ha parecido Inglaterra, Candy? ¿Es como la esperabas?

\- Sí, aunque yo ya había estado antes en Londres. Estudié aquí en el año de 1913.

\- En el Real Colegio San Pablo - completó Albert - ¿Recuerdas que lo habíamos comentado, Jane?

\- Ah, sí - asintió su prometida – Que fue al mismo tiempo que el Duque de Grandchester.

Esas palabras eran lo último que Candy esperaba escuchar de Jane, y menos dichas con tanta naturalidad. De repente su mano tembló e hizo vibrar peligrosamente su taza sobre el platillo de porcelana, pero nada pasó y la rubia agradeció al cielo que su enorme sorpresa no la hubiera hecho cometer un accidente. De pronto, Terry parecía tan presente en el ambiente como no lo había estado en más de los últimos cinco años.

\- Por cierto - continuó diciendo Jane totalmente ajena al incidente, aunque Albert sí se dio cuenta de la reacción de su protegida - Si no les molesta, me encantaría que Candy conociera a Ethan, mi hermano. Le pedí que pasara por aquí a media mañana.

\- Claro que no me molesta, me encantará - respondió Candy, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

\- Y justo aquí viene él, tan puntual como siempre... - anunció entonces Jane, dándose cuenta de que un caballero entraba al solárium.

Todos se pusieron de pie, y Albert se adelantó para recibir al Conde de Stonehurst con un efusivo apretón de manos.

Al verlo, Candy observó sorprendida a Ethan Stockwell. No sabía la razón, pero se había imaginado que era una persona mucho mayor comparada con el hombre que ahora entraba al solárium. El conde era un hombre alto y atlético, con el color del cabello en un tono muy similar al de Jane y unos encantadores ojos color miel, tan agradables como su sonrisa y su firme andar. Candy adivinó que no tendría más de 24 o 25 años.

El conde saludó a Albert con el mismo entusiasmo, y luego se acercó a su hermana para saludarla a su vez con un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, fue Albert quien se adelantó para presentárselo a Candy.

\- Ethan, te presento a la señorita Candice White Ardlay, mi protegida y hermana - dijo el patriarca, con orgullo - Candy, este es Lord Ethan Stockwell, Conde de Stonehurst.

\- Es un placer conocerlo, milord - Candy hizo una ligera reverencia.

\- El placer es mío, Srita. Ardlay - respondió Ethan a su vez, tomando la mano de Candy para llevársela a los labios con toda propiedad - Y disculpe mi atrevimiento si le digo que los rumores de su belleza no fueron infundados...

Jane soltó una risita, y Candy no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

\- Este es el galante de mi hermanito - intervino la dama con cierto aire de orgullo. Aunque luego insistió - Pero todos nos dejaremos de formalismos, porque pronto seremos familia.

\- ¿Me permite llamarla Candice? - solicitó sin embargo el conde - Y le suplico que me llame Ethan.

\- Desde luego... Ethan - aceptó ella.

\- Un placer, Candice - le sonrió él.

Todos tomaron asiento frente a los ventanales del solárium y charlaron animadamente durante un buen rato sobre el viaje de Candy hasta que la conversación derivó hacia los múltiples y frecuentes viajes de Albert, quien empezó a describir con sumo detalle los lugares que visitó, mientras Jane lo observaba con los ojos llenos de orgullo y admiración, aunque trataba de que su hermano no se diera cuenta.

En algún momento de la conversación, Ethan de pronto recordó algo que quería consultar con aquel viajero empedernido que pronto sería su cuñado.

\- Por cierto, William – le dijo - Me gustaría que me acompañaras a las cuadras para mostrarte el caballo árabe que te comenté.

Albert asintió.

\- Por supuesto, revisemos primero su salud.

Ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie y después de disculparse por un momento, se retiraron a ocuparse de su asunto.

Las dos damas se quedaron a solas y, después de dar un nuevo sorbo a su taza de té, Candy continuó con la conversación abordando un tema que le pareció más apropiado ahora que el Conde de Stonehurst se había ido.

\- Albert me contó que deseas escribir, Jane... precisamente sobre viajes.

\- ¡Sí! He viajado tanto... aunque sólo con mi imaginación - aclaró Jane – Nunca he salido de la isla, pero cuando era adolescente mi padre me regaló un enorme globo terráqueo tallado en madera que todavía es el protagonista absoluto de mi habitación. Leía una y otra vez el " _Atlas del Mundo"_ y corría a la superficie del mío propio para ver dónde estaban todos esos lugares descritos, tan lejanos e interesantes que me surgían muy vívidos en la mente y casi me sentía allí. Cuando pasaba mis manos por el mundo, sintiendo los ligeros relieves del globo terrestre bajo mis dedos, sentía que escalaba montañas - los ojos de Jane brillaban de emoción - ¡Albert es tan parecido a mí en eso! Fue lo primero que me gustó de él.

Y de pronto, un rubor casi imperceptible tiñó las mejillas de Jane.

\- Aunque eso no fue lo primero, sino lo segundo… - corrigió la dama, traviesa.

Candy le sonrió con complicidad.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo primero?

\- Su sonrisa. Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto jamás.

Candy admiró fuertemente la vehemencia y el cariño con el que Jane se refería a su prometido. Evidentemente, ambos estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro.

\- Sí, es cierto. Albert tiene una sonrisa preciosa - coincidió Candy - ¿Te dijo que nos conocimos de niños? Aunque entonces él ya era un jovencito... y desde entonces tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

\- Me contó toda la historia entre ustedes, Candy. Espero que no te moleste.

\- Por supuesto que no, en lo absoluto. Creo que es la mejor manera en que se puede explicar el enorme cariño que nos tenemos, aún sin ser familia de sangre.

\- Me dijo que creíste que era un príncipe.

Candy rió, con el alma cálida por aquellos recuerdos.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Jamás había visto a alguien como él. Y en cierta forma, sigue siendo único para mí - reveló Candy, todavía con ensoñación. Aunque luego agregó, con la intención de tranquilizar a Jane – Desde entonces Albert no sólo ha sido mi tutor y protector, sino que realmente lo considero el hermano que nunca tuve.

\- ¿Sabes, Candy? Debo agradecerte que en todo el tiempo que han estado juntos no te hayas enamorado de él - sonrió Jane a su vez, entendiendo el gran afecto que había entre ellos - Te confieso que al principio, cuando Albert me hablaba de ti con tantísimo cariño, me ponía un poco celosa.

Al oír tan inesperada confesión, Candy no pudo evitarlo y soltó una abierta carcajada ante la sinceridad de Jane. Le agradaba mucho que ella fuera así de directa.

\- Fue difícil no enamorarme de él - bromeó Candy, con un guiño.

". _..pero sucede que yo conocí otra sonrisa aún más hermosa_ " quiso terminar de decir, aunque se guardó el comentario regañándose por permitirse la inutilidad de esos recuerdos que le borraron de pronto su propia sonrisa. No obstante, eso la llevó a recordar lo que Jane había mencionado justo antes de que Ethan entrara al solárium, y se quedó con aquel asunto dándole vueltas por su mente.

Fue por lo mismo que, unos segundos después, sin venir a cuento y para su propia sorpresa, Candy lanzó intempestivamente la pregunta que tenía como atravesada en la garganta desde que llegó a Londres. No pudo ser más paciente.

\- Dime, Jane, ¿tú conoces al Duque de Grandchester?

Jane se sorprendió un poco por el cambio abrupto de tema, pero inmediatamente recuperó el hilo de la conversación.

\- ¿A Terrence? ¡Claro que sí! - respondió la dama con gran naturalidad, y por alguna extraña razón escuchar el nombre de Terry en los labios de otra persona con tanta familiaridad le dio a Candy una curiosa sensación de anticipación en la boca del estómago. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que tan grande era su deseo de saber que había pasado con él todos estos años - Conocí al anterior Duque sólo de saludo, pero Terrence es un buen amigo de la familia. De hecho, Ethan y él son los mejores amigos.

\- ¿Ethan y él?

\- Sí, acostumbran reunirse en el Club Hípico con frecuencia. Ambos son estupendos jinetes, y Terrence cría los mejores caballos de toda Inglaterra.

Candy se quedó atónita al escuchar de Terry como alguien tan presente, y al parecer tan cercano, cuando ella ya le había dicho adiós en su corazón desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo era posible que ese capítulo se estuviera abriendo nuevamente en su vida, fruto de tan extraordinarias coincidencias?

\- ¿Y… hay una duquesa? – preguntó finalmente Candy, sosteniendo el aliento.

\- Sí - respondió Jane, y la rubia palideció por un segundo - La Duquesa Sophia viuda de Grandchester, su madrastra.

Los hombros de Candy se relajaron y bajó la vista, preguntándose por qué esa respuesta la aliviaba tanto.

\- Recuerdo que no se llevaba bien con ella - musitó Candy, un poco más repuesta.

\- Y sospecho que tienes razón - acordó Jane - Sin embargo, aparte de eso, es poco más lo que puedo decirte de él. Grandchester es muy reservado y distante, aunque puede ser muy agradable si se lo propone. - Jane se encogió de hombros - Realmente es muy poco lo que sabemos de él. Es un hombre enigmático.

Candy levantó la vista, interrogante.

\- Y bueno, ya sabes lo que sucede alrededor de las personas que son tan privadas - continuó diciendo Jane - Se cuentan muchas historias sobre él... Dicen cosas absurdas como que fue actor en América, que voló solo atravesando el Atlántico. Cuentan que fue a la Gran Guerra como un espía... exageraciones como esas.

Candy suspiró preguntándose cuanto de todo aquello era verdad. Al menos ella sabía que sí era cierto lo de su actuación, y eso la llevó a recordar su parentesco con la famosísima Eleanor Baker. Se preguntó si eso era algo que se sabía en su círculo aristocrático.

\- ¿Y cómo llegó a ser Duque? - preguntó Candy, cautelosamente.

\- Por primogenitura, por supuesto. Creo que es hijo de la primera esposa del anterior Duque de Grandchester. Supongo que ella murió y luego el Duque se casó nuevamente con la Duquesa Sophia... - Jane se encogió de hombros - Realmente no lo sé, el que conoce perfectamente la historia es Ethan. Si quieres, puedo preguntarle...

\- No, no. No es importante - repuso Candy, intentando minimizar su interés.

\- Albert me dijo que ustedes lo conocen. Que los tres fueron buenos amigos.

\- Sí, eso es cierto - aceptó la rubia.

\- Entonces podrás saludarlo dentro de algunos días, en nuestra fiesta de Año Nuevo. Él siempre es invitado y nos acompaña - Candy bajó nuevamente la vista, preguntándose como sería reencontrarse con él después de tantos años - Y ese día también te presentaré a mi hermanita pequeña, Aveline. Pasará la Navidad en Edimburgo con algunos parientes, pero estará de regreso para la noche de Año Nuevo. Con ella conocerás a toda mi familia más querida y cercana.

Candy levantó la vista con una nueva sonrisa en los labios, ya un poco más recuperada de la sorpresa de escuchar sobre Terry. Aunque había tantas cosas que todavía quería saber, decidió que eso ya no era asunto suyo. Los capítulos cerrados, cerrados debían quedarse, pensó.

\- Por cierto, y tratándose de Grandchester - continuó diciéndole Jane, tratando de crear cierta complicidad femenina entre ellas - No rompo ningún secreto al decirte que Aveline está muy enamorada de él. Si quieres saber cualquier cosa de Grandchester, Aveline estará encantada de platicar durante horas sobre él.

La sonrisa de Candy se borró. Levantó las cejas, aturdida.

¡Oh! - suspiró.

 **.- &.-&-.&-. **

Candy y Albert cenaron en _Stonehurst Hall_ la noche de Navidad. El anterior Conde de Stonehurst había fallecido años atrás dejando el título a su hijo Ethan recién salido de la adolescencia, quien a pesar de su juventud había llevado la administración de todo el mayorazgo con eficiencia, apoyado en todo momento por su madre quien desgraciadamente había fallecido a su vez a principios de este año, dejando a sus hijos envueltos en una persistente nostalgia en esta primera Navidad sin ella. Por lo mismo, en esta ocasión Lady Aveline Stockwell pasaba las Navidades en Edimburgo acompañando a la hermana de su madre que tanto la extrañaba y quien la veía un poco en Aveline, que se le parecía mucho.

A pesar de eso, pasar la Nochebuena en compañía de la familia Stockwell fue muy agradable para Candy. Jane y Ethan eran personas muy simpáticas y amables, preocupándose en todo momento de que sus invitados se sintieran bien en lugar de estancarse en su propia tristeza. Así que a pesar de la inevitable evocación por aquellos seres amados que ya se habían ido - Candy levantó su copa por Stair y Anthony -, y por la familia que no estaba presente - y ella hizo lo propio por sus madres, sus queridos Archibald y Anny e incluso por la tía abuela - la cena transcurrió entre agradables anécdotas y risas. Esa noche las oraciones se elevaron desde el castillo condal, deseando la felicidad y la paz para todos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tantos buenos deseos unos días después llegó la noche de Año Nuevo y la invitación a _Stonehurst Hall_ trajo muchas emociones al alma de Candy, entre las que de ninguna forma se encontraba la paz. Aunque al principio la fecha le parecía lejana, el día llegó inevitablemente y ella no terminaba de definir la razón por la que estaba tan nerviosa. Intentó hablarlo con Albert, pero después de un par de intentos desistió pues no quería preocuparlo y estropearle su evidente felicidad. Después intentó hacerlo con Patty, pero antes de comentarle cualquier cosa, su amiga le propuso una locura - que la acompañara en su próxima exploración de periodismo encubierto - y la tarde se les fue en discutir y concretar los detalles de aquella nueva aventura a la que finalmente Candy accedió, pues estaba de acuerdo en lo benéfico que resultaría aquel reportaje para la gente entre la que se camuflarían.

Así que la fecha llegó y Candy, con el alma llena de anticipación, se preparó para la noche sin la ayuda de ninguna doncella pues desde hace mucho se había acostumbrado a valerse siempre por sí misma. Aunque esta vez por un segundo - sólo por un segundo - deseó tener a alguien a quien pedirle una opinión sobre su atuendo y apariencia de esa noche. Trató de adivinar cuales serían los consejos de Anny y terminó por ponerse el vestido con el que sabía que se veía más bonita, aunque jamás lo aceptaría frente a nadie. Se hizo un peinado alto que obsequiaba sin regateo la exhibición de la curva de su cuello y, como siempre lo hacía, se aplicó apenas un poco de color en el rostro aunque de verdad no lo necesitaba. Cuando estuvo lista, bajó resueltamente las escaleras donde ya Albert la esperaba para salir con rumbo a Stonehurst Hall.

\- Candy, luces realmente preciosa - murmuró Albert admirado al verla tan hermosa, recibiéndola al pie de la escalera.

\- Gracias, Albert. Y tú luces muy apuesto.

Él llevaba un traje gris oscuro elegantemente cortado, que le sentaba como un guante sobre su cuerpo fuerte y alto. Él le sonrió, y tal y como Jane lo había dicho, su sonrisa era una de sus mejores cualidades.

\- Y yo te lo digo de verdad - insistió él, conduciéndola hacia la salida donde ya su chófer los esperaba en el coche - Sabes que siempre has sido bella, pero esta noche resplandeces.

Ella no supo si creerle, pero su ansiedad interior se calmó un poco.

Cuando llegaron a Stonehurst Hall, el precioso castillo también resplandecía. Las almenas estaban profusamente iluminadas y una música atenuada por las gruesas paredes brotaba desde el interior del lugar como un claro indicio del evento que se llevaba a cabo en su interior. Una gran cantidad de coches y carruajes llegaban hasta la enorme puerta principal en una especie de danza tan sincronizada que parecía ensayada, transportando elegantes invitados quienes eran conducidos por Crawford y un pequeño ejército de empleados hasta el interior.

Candy y Albert observaron admirados el impactante despliegue de elegancia.

\- ¿Y ésta es sólo una "pequeña recepción"? - preguntó Candy justo antes de entrar, con los ojos traviesos al ver la expresión de Albert.

\- Así parece - respondió él, tomando un poco de aliento.

\- Entonces será muy interesante lo que habremos de preparar para tu boda... – bromeó Candy con picardía, también riéndose un poco de sí misma al imaginar lo que le esperaba a ella.

Ambos entraron al lugar, con la deferencia de ser escoltados personalmente por Crawford. El interior era, si podía ser posible, todavía más espectacular que el exterior. La decoración del salón de baile era exquisita en tonos blancos y negros, al igual que la vestimenta de la sobria orquesta que amenizaba el evento con una música festiva ejecutada con maestría. El salón entero olía a diversos y exquisitos aromas florales, ya que por doquier se podían observar un sinfín de elegantes centros adornados con las más variadas, delicadas y exuberantes flores, seguramente recién traídas del invernadero propio de los Stockwell.

En la entrada del salón, los hermanos Stockwell recibían a los invitados. Fue allí donde Ethan se aproximó a Candy llevando del brazo a Aveline, su hermana más pequeña. Era una jovencita muy bella y encantadora que seguramente no tenía más de 20 años, con unos hermosos ojos color miel clarísimos que refulgían con tonos de sol bajo el brillo de las arañas de luces. Se parecía más a Ethan que a Jane.

\- Es un placer conocerla, Srita. Ardlay - le sonrió Aveline.

\- El gusto es mío, Lady Aveline - saludó Candy aunque, tal y como eran los deseos de Jane, todos dejaron de lado cualquier formalismo entre ellos.

La primera parte de la noche, Candy fue presentada con una multitud de personas que de alguna forma tenían relación directa con Jane. Aunque la mayor parte de las veces se trataba de personas muy agradables, a Candy tanto protocolo le parecía una tradición realmente agotadora y, sin embargo, todos parecían hacerlo con tanta naturalidad que más de una vez la chica rubia se encontró agradeciéndole al cielo porque el tiempo que pasaría entre tanta aristocracia sería tan sólo de unos cuantos meses. Extrañaba terriblemente su vida sencilla y su trabajo en la enfermería, aunque por otra parte no dejaba de observar con fascinación el comportamiento de toda esta gente que se movía y ondulaba por la sala como una perfecta máquina aceitada. Por todos lados se sostenían conversaciones, había cuchicheos y risas, mientras varias parejas bailaban a ritmo de vals en el centro del salón.

En algún momento de la noche Candy se encontró con Patty y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, que parecían ser tan tímidos como ella. Se preguntó qué pensarían ellos – e incluso si lo sabrían - de las actividades de su hija, y se dijo que sería un tema del que debería hablar con su muy querida amiga.

Sin embargo, ambas amigas se separaron después de que Patty saliera a bailar con un apuesto caballero, socio de la familia. Candy deambuló por la fiesta preguntándose si ya Terry estaría allí e incluso que tan probable sería que ella pudiera llegar a verlo entre la gran multitud de gente que, animada, esperaba la media noche para brindar por la llegada de 1922, _Año del Señor._ Después de pasar por tantas presentaciones y saludos Candy ya se sentía preparada para cualquier cosa e incluso estaba segura de que actuaría con total entereza ante cualquier encuentro que pudiera tener o no con Terry... Aunque por más optimista que estuviera, sentía un terco hueco de anticipación en la boca del estómago que se negaba a cerrarse.

Un poco más tarde, Ethan y Jane se acercaron a ella para hacerle compañía. Mientras conversan, un par de hombres se acercaron a Candy para solicitarle un baile a lo que ella declinó de una forma muy educada y amable aduciendo un poco de malestar. Aunque en realidad, y no entendía por qué, lo hacía porque no podía controlar la aprehensión que aumentaba en su pecho con cada minuto que pasaba diciéndole que no debía moverse, como si fuera un redoble anticipativo que le preparaba el alma.

Hasta que de pronto, Candy lo vio.

La multitud se abrió como un cortinaje y ella pudo ver a Terrence Grandchester a la distancia, luciendo un impecable esmoquin oscuro y una encantadora sonrisa en los labios mientras saludaba con un apretón de mano a un hombre desconocido. Por un instante, ella sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía, excepto los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

 _Terry…_

Él ahora estaba más alto y corpulento, llevaba el cabello más corto a como ella lo recordaba... pero sus ojos y su sonrisa - ese inolvidable Terry - seguían siendo siempre los de él, a pesar de que ahora lucía el porte contundente de todo un hombre. Observó sus detalles como en cámara lenta, dándose cuenta de que él todavía seguía moviendo sus manos de la misma forma que antes aunque ahora parecían más anchas y fuertes; seguía sacudiendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza mientras su cabello le caía despreocupadamente sobre la frente, aunque ahora estuviera más corto... y cuando de pronto él se volvió hacia donde estaba ella y por fin la miró, Candy se dio cuenta de que sus ojos seguían cargados de secretos insondables y aún eran capaces de traspasarle el alma.

Él la miró, a la vez que también todos sus movimientos se detenían y su vista se quedaba capturada en ella. Candy pudo observar que la mirada de él primero refulgía de incredulidad, para después dar paso a un tono cálido que pareció resplandecer en el aguamarina de sus ojos.

Entonces ella suspiró, y sólo pudo pensar en una cosa:

" _Mientras tengamos vida,_

 _habremos de reencontrarnos..."_

Y aquí estaba, cumpliéndose nuevamente aquella pertinaz promesa del destino.

La mirada de él atrapó la suya y el alma de Candy se agitó como si estuviera siendo azotada por el mar embravecido que él parecía llevar siempre en los ojos. Y entonces ella tembló de la misma forma como lo había hecho muchos años atrás en Nueva York, en su departamento de actor soltero, cuando Terry había tropezado y caído con su cuerpo a medias sobre el de ella mientras en las pupilas de ambos se encendía un fuego hasta entonces desconocido para Candy. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció igualmente a como lo hizo después, tiritando bajo una copiosa nieve que le tapizó el sendero del adiós. Tembló como jamás creyó que lo haría al verlo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, después de un momento de reconocimiento, la mirada de Terry se tornó inescrutable y apartó la vista recuperando totalmente la compostura que había perdido por momentos, pues Candy pudo ver que de nuevo él se volvía para estrechar la mano de otra dama desconocida mientras le sonreía de forma galante, como si el intercambio eléctrico entre sus miradas realmente nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Ella bajó la vista tratando de sosegar la alocada carrera de su traicionero corazón y ya no se dio cuenta de que, sin embargo, él se volvió a mirarla.

En medio de tan turbulentas emociones un caballero se acercó nuevamente a Candy para solicitarle un baile y ella, con apenas un hilo de voz, rechazó la invitación esta vez sin poder fingir ni una ligera sonrisa como siempre lo hacía. Sólo hasta entonces volvió la vista hacia Terry, pero él ya no estaba donde antes. Ella suspiró. Si no hubiera visto lo alto y viril que estaba ahora – tan diferente al Terry adolescente de sus recuerdos -, hubiera creído que todo había sido un sueño.

\- ¿Te sientes mal, Candy? - Jane se acercó comedidamente a ella, un poco preocupada al ver su palidez. No era normal que una chica tan linda rechazara todas las invitaciones a bailar.

\- N...no, Jane. Estoy bien.

Ethan también se acercó al ver su gesto pálido, con una bebida en la mano que le tendió inmediatamente a la rubia para que se refrescara.

\- Candice, toma esto. Te sentirás mejor - él también parecía especialmente interesado en que ella estuviera bien.

Candy cerró los ojos y suspiró, pensando que ya estaba preocupando demasiado a sus amigos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo y, cuando los miró nuevamente, la sonrisa de siempre estaba allí.

\- Gracias, Ethan - dio un sorbo al champagne – Ya estoy mejor, gracias. Supongo que no soy muy buena para las multitudes.

\- Si quieres podemos salir un momento al jardín - le ofreció Ethan.

Candy recorrió el lugar buscando a Albert con la mirada, pero realmente era mucha la gente que había. Ni Terry ni su protector parecían verse por ningún lado.

\- Eres muy amable, Ethan - aceptó Candy, tomando el brazo que el conde le ofreció - Sólo serán necesarios unos minutos.

De forma optimista, ella pensó que ese tiempo bastaría para calmar a su rebelde corazón y sosegar sus emociones.

\- El tiempo que sea necesario, Candice - le dijo Ethan llevándola hacia la terraza.

El aire frío de la noche le sentó muy bien, tal y como había pronosticado Ethan, y su simpática y agradable conversación la ayudaron mucho a calmar su agitación interior. Cuando ambos nuevamente ingresaron al salón de baile apenas habían pasado unos veinte minutos y Candy ya se sentía mucho mejor, creyéndose capaz de soportar estoicamente cualquier encuentro que pudiera tener o no con Terry. Se regañó por permitir que el momento la conmocionara así y se recordó que ella era una mujer valiente, que había sorteado sin dificultad situaciones mucho más difíciles.

Atravesó la sala del brazo de Ethan, hasta que Jane se les acercó realmente aliviada por ver a Candy de mejor semblante.

\- Te ves más recuperada, Candy - apuntó.

\- Sí, me siento mucho mejor. Gracias.

\- Busqué a Albert para avisarle, pero lo he perdido por un momento - Jane se encogió de hombros, desestimando la extraña desaparición de su prometido - Lo bueno es que ya estás mejor.

\- Y que no hay necesidad de preocuparlo - guiñó Candy, con una sonrisa.

\- Así son las buenas hermanas - sonrió a su vez Ethan, y luego embromó a Jane - Ojalá yo tuviera alguna que fuera así de considerada conmigo.

Jane pretendió indignarse siguiéndole el juego, pero no pudo evitarlo y terminó riendo junto a ellos. Candy agradeció que el ambiente cada vez fuera menos opresivo.

Pero de pronto, ella pudo ver como la multitud que los rodeaba se abría un poco para darle paso a un hombre que se acercaba a su pequeño grupo. Con pasos largos y decididos, Terry Grandchester se paró frente a ellos para la total sorpresa de Candy, cuya pretendida seguridad de enfrentarlo se le cayó a los pies en cuanto pudo sentir más de cerca la influencia de su presencia abrumadora. Si al verlo desde lejos lo había sospechado, ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que Terry ya no era sólo aquel chico de sus recuerdos... ahora tenía frente a ella a todo un hombre.

\- Grandchester - lo saludó entonces Ethan, con la intención de introducirlo para presentárselo a Candy.

Terry lo saludó con un gesto seco, y luego de observar a Jane y a Ethan, su mirada se posó sobre los ojos de Candy con cierta sombra de áspera reclamación.

\- Acabo de conocer a William Ardlay - anunció de pronto él a los hermanos Stockwell, aunque sin embargo a quien continuaba mirando con ojos inquisitivos era a Candy - Ha sido toda una sorpresa, porque realmente ya lo conocía.

\- Entonces supongo que recuerdas a su protegida, la Srita. Candice White Ardlay - mencionó Ethan, preguntándose porqué de pronto Terry parecía tan ofuscado.

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? - dijo él y su tono mordaz cortó el aire, implacable - Es un placer verla otra vez, señorita Ardlay.

Y ella, que había planeado mil y una respuestas desde que entró de nuevo al salón de baile, se quedó muda por unos instantes. Al final, sólo atinó a decir:

\- ... Hola.

\- Candice nos visita desde América - continuó diciendo Ethan, ajeno a la nueva turbación de la chica - Y queremos que se sienta muy cómoda entre lo mejor de la hospitalidad y el entretenimiento inglés.

\- Deberías de invitar a Candy a bailar, Grandchester - sugirió de pronto Jane con la mejor de las intenciones, creyendo que propiciaba la convivencia entre dos buenos amigos – Ella ha rechazado todas las invitaciones desde que llegó.

Y el corazón de Candy empezó a latir rápidamente, lleno de pura expectación, pensando que podría hablar con él relativamente a solas. Sintió como se le encendían las mejillas y bajó la vista, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de su tonta reacción.

Sin embargo, Terrence Grandchester parecía tener otros planes.

\- Lamentablemente otros asuntos me reclaman y deberé declinar el honor de bailar con la señorita Ardlay... - Candy levantó la mirada abruptamente hacia él, llena de sorpresa. Terry prosiguió diciendo - De hecho, precisamente vengo a despedirme. Te veré en el Hípico, Stonehurst – le dio la mano a su amigo en señal de despedida y luego hizo una ligera inclinación hacia las dos damas que lo acompañaban - Lady Jane. Srita. Ardlay.

Y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse mientras Candy lo miraba, incrédula por su actitud.

 _¿Qué?_

¿Sería posible que eso fuera todo… que Terry no quisiera saber nada más de ella? ¿Que no se acordara de _ellos_ y de lo que fueron?

La respuesta obvia era que no. Candy arqueó las cejas, molesta. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera, y pretendía que no tuvieron una historia en común? La invadió una molesta sensación de _deja vú_ cuando sintió que todos estos días había estado desperdiciando sus sentimientos preocupándose por este reencuentro.

\- ¡Duque de Grandchester! - lo llamó entonces Candy súbitamente sin poderse contener, con la valentía volviéndole de un golpe mientras perdía los estribos. Por lo mismo, el tono que usó fue tan alto que todos quienes los rodeaban se dieron cuenta y se volvieron con curiosidad hacia ambos.

Terry, que ya se había alejado unos pasos, se detuvo brevemente volviéndose hacia ella.

\- Dígame, señorita Ardlay.

Pero su rostro sólo reflejaba cortesía, y eso molestó aún más a Candy. No entendía a qué estaba jugando.

\- Es una verdadera pena no poder ser su compañera de baile esta noche, no podré dormir por semejante tragedia... - ironizó también ella, desafiante.

Y por primera vez, Candy pudo ver en los ojos de Terry una chispa diferente a la indiferencia que pretendía. Fugazmente, sus ojos verdiazules brillaron con una combatividad innata, pero fue tan rápido que ella inmediatamente dudó de que realmente la hubiera visto.

\- No tiene que lamentarlo. Le prometo que en el próximo baile que nos encontremos, mi primera pieza será para usted... - respondió él y esbozó apenas una media sonrisa, de lado - ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, señorita... Ardlay!

Y volvió sobre sus pasos perdiéndose entre la multitud del salón, dejando a Candy con el ánimo irritado y miles de preguntas en la mente. " _Señorita Pecas_ ", recordó entonces Candy. Se lo había dicho casi con aquel tono burlón con que la llamaba _señorita Pecas_.

Albert se acercó al grupo llevando a Aveline del brazo, mientras todos observaban el alejamiento de Terry. La hermana menor de los Stockwell también vio la espalda de Terry perderse entre la multitud y miró a todos en el grupo, asombrada:

\- ¿Cómo es que Terrence ya se va? - suspiró, un poco decepcionada - Ni siquiera ha pasado a saludarme.

Jane pudo ver la mirada desafiante que Aveline le dirigió a Candy, intuyendo que el retiro temprano del duque se debía a ella. Candy bajó la vista, apenada por haber perdido el control de aquella manera, y Jane recordó las intensas miradas que había intercambiado ella con Grandchester apenas unos momentos antes.

" _¡Oh, no!",_ de pronto lo comprendió.

Se volvió a ver a Albert, y su prometido sólo le dirigió una mirada de asentimiento con la que las palabras ya no fueron necesarias. Suspirando, Jane miró nuevamente a Aveline y a Candy, dándose cuenta de que acababa de presenciar el comienzo de un juego en el que, lamentablemente, alguien habría de perder.

* * *

 **.- &-.**

* * *

 **¡Hola a quienes me leen!**

 **Un millón de gracias por pasarse por aquí, de todo corazón.**

Agradezco particularmente a Flormnll, a Becky, Iris adriana, Brisi, Damita, Clauseri, Anna María, Skarllet, Mimis Patico, Keisy806, Becky Grandchester, LizCarter, La Chinita, Candicitagrand, Dianley, Merari, Zucix, Naty, Laura Grandchester, R.G. Grandchester e invitadas por animarse a escribirme un review en el capítulo anterior. ¡Todos son bienvenidos y me encanta recibirlos, aprendo mucho de ellos! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado si decidieron seguir aquí.

También deseo agradecer especialmente a quienes me siguen a través de fanfiction, es realmente todo un honor el que se interesen por mi trabajo.

En dos o tres semanas publicaré el **Capítulo 3: "No es amor el amor que cambia"**. Muchas gracias por acompañar mis letras.

* * *

Agradezco también enormemente a mi amiga Anna María Pruneda por corregir de nuevo las palabras de este fic. Su trabajo es impecable y mejora enormemente el mío.

 **¡Mil gracias, Anna! ¡Abrazos!**


	3. Capítulo 3-No es amor el amor que cambia

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 3: No es amor el amor que cambia**

 **-o-**

La luz de la luna llena brillaba a través de las rasgadas nubes grises del cielo todavía oscuro, bañando con su luminosidad de plata los extensos campos salpicados de nieve que rodeaban al espléndido castillo de _Graham Manor._ La claridad lunar era tanta que parecía que el primer alba de 1922 ya había llegado, cuando lo cierto es que al Sol todavía le quedaba poco más de una hora para levantarse.

Bajo ese esplendor penumbral, un jinete cabalgaba furioso con la intención de que la velocidad y el viento helado tranquilizaran sus emociones. Terry Grandchester, aturdido por los acontecimientos de esa noche, había cambiado sus planes de pasar la noche en su casa de Londres y en lugar de eso había manejado hasta su propiedad en las afueras de la ciudad con la intención de que la velocidad atemperara su desconcierto. No lo logró conduciendo, así que al llegar a su casa ensilló su caballo favorito para salir al galope sin importarle la hora, ni lo inclemente de la madrugada. Necesitaba tranquilizarse porque a pesar de las horas transcurridas desde aquel encuentro, todavía no era capaz de definir sus sentimientos. Durante la vigorosa cabalgata Terry podía sentir cómo el pecho le ardía, y sabía que no sólo era a causa del aire helado que se filtraba a través del tejido de su bufanda hasta inundarle los pulmones. No sólo era por eso.

Era porque la había visto.

 _A ella_... a quien creyó que no volvería a encontrar jamás.

La había visto parada allí, con su espíritu combativo y lleno de fuerza, justo tal y como cuando la conoció. Seguramente también todavía conservaba el mismo ánimo generoso e intrépido que siempre mostró durante el corto e inolvidable tiempo que convivieron en el _Real Colegio San Pablo_. Nuevamente se encontró con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que otra vez lo observaron tan confusos y sorprendidos como lo hicieron aquella amarga noche del adiós en Nueva York cuando él la retuvo por la espalda como queriendo introducírsela en el pecho, deseando que el momento de retenerla entre sus brazos durara para siempre.

La había visto tan indómita como antes y, por si fuera poco, estaba más preciosa que nunca. Sus alocados rizos, sus labios alguna vez tan llenos de promesas, la tersura que adivinaba en la curva de su cuello... su grácil figura que ahora presentaba cambios por demás evidentes, exhibiendo nuevas y suaves curvas que despertaron en él anhelos que creía enterrados desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Terry apenas podía creer la forma en que su propio cuerpo había despertado por completo, reaccionando intensamente con tan sólo la fascinante caricia de su verde mirada.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ ¿Y él, que había hecho?

Comportarse como un cobarde.

Ella estaba allí y a él sólo se le había ocurrido actuar como un cobarde y un idiota, abandonando la reunión antes de que se le desmoronara toda la compostura y de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de que él no sabía fingir indiferencia durante mucho tiempo más. No había aceptado bailar con ella porque seguramente su maldita mala cabeza habría actuado antes que su sentido de la prudencia, como siempre lo hacía, y después de tantos años lo primero que habría hecho sería recriminarle a quemarropa que lo hubiera despreciado con tan sólo una frase – aquel maldito dolor de no haber merecido ni tan siquiera una carta, o una explicación suya -, cuando seguramente aquel desdén ya era para ella una insignificancia tan lejana que ni siquiera debía recordarla.

Y él no podía permitir que Candy supiera cuánto lo había lastimado entonces y cuanto le dolía incluso ahora. Porque Terry sabía que este dolor en su pecho no sólo era por el aire frío, sino que era provocado por un amor y un orgullo resquebrajados de una forma tan aplastante que él aún podía sentir en carne viva las heridas abiertas por su desprecio a pesar de los tantos años que habían pasado.

Terry azuzó el caballo con furia, arreciando el galope. ¡Cuánto deseaba que el viento arrastrara y enfriara sus pensamientos enardecidos!

Él recordó que había ido a la reunión de Año Nuevo de los Stockwell, tal y como venía haciéndolo desde hace tres años atrás, pero ahora lo hizo con la intención de conocer al prometido de Jane: un hombre llamado William Ardlay. Un mes atrás, Ethan mencionó descuidadamente el nombre de quien le había pedido la mano de Jane para desposarla: "... _todo un cowboy americano_ ", había bromeado su amigo. Pero para Terry el asunto no fue divertido. Aquel nombre llamó inmediatamente su atención porque para él no había habido noche en los últimos ocho años en que no hubiera repetido ese mismo apellido: al principio con añoranza, luego con rabia y finalmente con amargura. Si mal no recordaba, ese era el nombre del tutor de Candice White _Ardlay_... un magnate americano, adusto y muy viejo, ¿no?

" _Magnate y americano sí, pero de ningún modo viejo_ ", le había dicho Ethan, enfático. _"Es algo mayor que tú o que yo, pero no demasiado"_.

Y entonces Terry, lleno de curiosidad, había asistido a la fiesta de Año Nuevo con el propósito de saber si ese hombre era tan joven como Ethan decía, y si acaso tenía alguna relación con la mujer que durante tantos años había ocupado su corazón. Había ido con esa intención, pero absolutamente nada lo había preparado para llegar a la reunión y por una enorme casualidad – esa forma traviesa que tiene el destino de jugar a las bromas – haberla encontrado… _a ella._

Y tampoco absolutamente nada lo había preparado para descubrir que William Ardlay era en realidad aquel incansable viajero que incluso algún día también fue un buen amigo suyo, al que Terry había conocido muchos años atrás como un tipo que simplemente se llamaba "Albert".Recordó que hacía apenas unas cuantas horas antes que había descubierto su verdadera identidad en Stonehurst Hall, cuando lo vio de espaldas conversando con otras personas y Terry se le había acercado muy sorprendido, preguntándose por segunda vez en la noche si sus ojos no lo estaban engañando.

…

…

 _\- ¿Albert? ¿Eres Albert? – preguntó Terry al reconocerlo, desconcertado - ¿Qué es toda esta locura de que tú eres William Ardlay?_

 _Albert se disculpó para volverse hacia la voz que lo llamaba, y se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Terry Grandchester. Aunque ya era todo un adulto lo reconoció inmediatamente no sólo por sus conocidas facciones y el inconfundible timbre de su voz, sino también por la particularidad con la que este hombre lo llamaba por su segundo nombre de pila cuando realmente había muy poca gente en el mundo que lo llamara así, y aún menos en Inglaterra._

 _De alguna forma, Albert había esperado por este encuentro desde que Jane lo enteró de la identidad del más reciente Duque de Grandchester._

 _\- Hola, Terry – le tendió la mano con espontánea franqueza, alegrándose de verlo._

 _Él miró su mano extendida por unos segundos, y luego se la estrechó firmemente, todavía sin comprender._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?_

 _\- Es una larga historia – le respondió el patriarca de los Ardlay - ¿Quieres escucharla?_

 _Sin embargo, antes de cualquier aclaración sobre la identidad de Albert, Terry tenía otro asunto que lo había perturbado todavía más y del que todavía no se recuperaba._

 _\- Albert, acabo de verla – le dijo repentinamente, con cierto aire de indefensión. Realmente, hablaba para sí mismo._

 _Para el empresario realmente no fue una sorpresa que su primera conversación con Terry, después de tantos años, pareciera la continuación de una charla que hubiera quedado pendiente tan sólo unos minutos atrás. Una conversación sobre_ ella _, donde él lo sabía todo y Terry no sabía nada._

 _\- Lo sé – le dijo entonces Albert – Acabas de ver a Candy._

 _\- Y me dijeron que tú eres William Ardlay... - agregó él, todavía muy confundido._

 _\- William_ Albert _Ardlay – confirmó entonces el hombre que ahora era rubio, y no castaño como Terry lo recordaba._

 _Terry lo miró unos segundos más, aturdido por esta extraña realidad que se le presentaba pero que, sin embargo, iba comprendiendo poco a poco. Eran demasiadas sorpresas para una noche._

 _\- Hace tanto tiempo..._

 _\- Sí. Hace más de siete años que no nos vemos, Terry._

 _\- Y todo este tiempo has sido Albert... y William Ardlay - el magnate sólo asintió -¿Siempre ha sido así?_

 _\- Lo hice por cuestiones familiares... y para cuidar mejor de Candy... - le explicó brevemente el ahora jefe del clan Ardlay – De la misma forma como ella cuidó después de mí, sin saber que era yo el hombre que la tomó bajo su tutela._

 _\- Tú eras aquel misterioso tío abuelo William – repitió entonces Terry, como si al hacerlo fuera más fácil comprender un hecho que parecía tan extraordinario - y también eras nuestro amigo Albert._

 _Y el joven jerarca nuevamente asintió, guiándolo con un gesto de evidente camaradería hacia un rincón que les daría más privacidad y repitiendo su ofrecimiento._

 _\- ¿Quieres escuchar toda la historia, Terry?_

…

…

Él le había respondido que sí, y había pasado los siguientes minutos escuchando la historia de William Albert Ardlay, el jovencísimo heredero de una de las mayores fortunas de Norteamérica quien tuvo que ocultar su identidad no sólo como parte de una estrategia familiar, sino también como una forma de encontrarse a sí mismo más allá de la influencia de su apellido. Y en ese aspecto, nadie mejor que Terry lo entendió.

Albert le explicó que con esa identidad disfrazada de "tío abuelo" había adoptado a una animosa niña rubia que necesitaba ser protegida y a la que había enviado a estudiar junto a sus dos sobrinos al Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres cuando ella entraba en su adolescencia. En Londres habían coincidido entonces los tres, hasta que Albert viajó a África. Luego el patriarca le contó que al principio de la Gran Guerra él había perdido la memoria, y en la afortunada coincidencia de que hubiera sido Candy quien lo encontró amnésico y se hubiera hecho cargo de él. En ese punto de la conversación se les acercó Crawford, el mayordomo, interrumpiéndolos muy propiamente para informarle a Albert que Lady Jane lo buscaba urgentemente para un asunto importante. Entonces ambos hombres convinieron en pausar la conversación, despidiéndose con la promesa de continuar aquella charla tan pronto como les fuera posible.

" _Tal vez en un pub_ " había propuesto Terry medio en broma, recordando el lugar donde ambos se habían conocido.

" _Mientras no termine como aquella vez_ " aceptó Albert, divertido.

" _Ya nunca bebo más de una copa_ ", reveló entonces el ahora duque, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y entonces Terry se había alejado con la certeza de que debía salir de allí cuanto antes, al menos hasta que pudiera aclarar el vendaval de sentimientos que se habían desatado en su ánimo. Lo único de lo que estaba totalmente seguro era que no estaba preparado para verla todavía. Se moría de la vergüenza por haberla amado tanto cuando evidentemente Candy apenas si había sentido por él una exaltada amistad, mientras que él se había atrevido a soñar todo un futuro a su lado enviándole sólo un boleto de ida, queriéndola junto a él para siempre.

Recordando aquellos días en Nueva York, Terry se preguntó que le habría dicho Candy si Susanna no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos. Él siempre pensó que era el destino lo que les impedía estar juntos, pero después de la cortante negativa a aquella carta que él le envió para Terry fue evidente que los sentimientos de Candy en realidad nunca fueron profundos, y que ella sí había sido capaz de olvidarlo rápidamente. Porque…

" _No es amor el amor_

 _que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra,_

 _o que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse…" (*)_

Él debió haberlo entendido desde aquel día en que Candy había respondido a su beso con una bofetada. Pero en ese entonces Terry era estúpida e insensatamente optimista, creyendo que por fin había aprendido a reconocer el amor, y que ella sólo estaba asustada.

Sin embargo, no podía culparla por no amarlo. Él solo era quien se había hecho castillos en el aire que después le había salido muy caro derrumbar, porque Candy jamás le debió ni le prometió nada. Bueno, sí: ella le prometió que sería feliz, e indudablemente ese camino de felicidad no lo incluía a él. Al menos, Terry le agradecía que hubiera tenido la sensibilidad de disimularlo aquel día del adiós, aunque luego la respuesta a su carta esperanzada hubiera sido contundentemente clara ya sin necesidad de disimular nada.

 _¡Demonios!_ ¿Qué sentido tenía volverla a ver? Terry ya había hecho lo más difícil, lo que lo había hecho sentir como si se estuviera desangrando por una herida en el estómago: había regresado solo desde los tiempos venideros. Había desandado solo el camino desde el futuro que había imaginado, con todo detalle, junto a ella.

Ya había aprendido a vivir sin esperarla.

Y hacer eso fue incluso mucho más difícil que sobrevivir al horror de las batallas que vivió en la Gran Guerra, en la que se enroló tras recibir una carta de reclutamiento de la Oficina de Guerra de Inglaterra poco después de su cumpleaños número 21. Y para Terry, que necesitaba cualquier cosa para distraer el dolor de saber a Candy indiferente, ir a la guerra fue casi un alivio. Al haberla perdido a ella, sentía que ya no le quedaba nada más en el mundo que perder.

Pero aún tras vivir el aturdimiento y el horror de aquel terrible conflicto, Terry había tardado mucho tiempo en resignarse a la ausencia de Candy, a saber que viviría sin ver nunca más su sonrisa ni sentir jamás su calor... y finalmente, había terminado por aceptar el futuro sin ella. Se le endureció el corazón en el proceso, pero consideró que era un precio bajo que pagar con tal de no seguir sintiendo el tormento de haberla perdido. Un dolor asfixiante que ya no estaba dispuesto a volver a sentir, nunca más.

Y entonces por fin, aminorando la velocidad de su cabalgata, Terry domó sus propios sentimientos y mantuvo sus resoluciones: verla ahora no cambiaba las cosas en nada. Porque Terrence Graham Grandchester podría ser capaz de tomar muchas malas decisiones en la vida, pero jamás reclamaría ni mendigaría amor.

 **.- &.-&-.&-. **

Lady Blaire Grandchester no era regordeta, pero su cara redonda le daba ese aspecto. Era alta y su cuerpo lucía una figura evidentemente curvilínea que ella se empeñaba en domar bajo incómodas fajas y corséts, sobre todo ahora que una silueta más fina y estilizada comenzaba a ponerse de moda y para la cual su propia genética no la ayudaba. Eso, y la forma redondeada de su nariz, los había heredado de su madre. Sin embargo, compartía con Terry el color turquesa de los ojos aunque el iris de ella era más claro y su cabello de un castaño mucho más oscuro, casi negro, lo que daba un hermoso contraste de sus ojos marinos con la blancura de su piel.

Blaire tenía esos mismos ojos azul verdosos que ahora brillaban con la misma impetuosidad que tenían todos los Grandchester cuando perdían los estribos.

\- ¡Eres horrible, Terry! ¡Eres un snob! – Blaire acusaba a su medio hermano, realmente furiosa - ¡Tú piensas que no, pero eres igual que mi madre!

Y esa era la última cosa en el mundo que Terrence Grandchester esperaba: ser comparado con Sophia de Grandchester. Nada podía hacerlo sentir más frustrado.

\- Blaire... me gustaría que fueras sensata en esto.

\- ¡Lo soy! - la chica realmente se sentía subestimada – Tú eres quien no se ha dado cuenta de que Bradley... _Sir_ Bradley Wharton es un hombre estupendo, un verdadero caballero a pesar de la forma en que consiguió el título de noble. Es cierto, es un hombre que trabaja, ¿y qué? Tú también lo hiciste. ¡Así es la nueva sociedad!

\- No es por eso que quiero que te alejes de él.

\- Creí que tú mejor que nadie lo entendería – le dijo Blaire, recordando lo orgullosa que se había sentido de pequeña al escuchar sobre ese hermano mayor suyo quien un día había renunciado a todo y se había ido en la búsqueda de su destino. ¡Cuánto lo había envidiado! Aunque su madre siempre le decía muchas cosas con la intención de que lo despreciara, Blaire en su corazón le había deseado sinceramente que tuviera mucha suerte.

Y seguramente siempre lo hubiera recordado con admiración si Terrence no hubiera vuelto muchos años después para tomar lo que por derecho le correspondía a su hermano James, el primogénito legal, de cuya valiente muerte se había aprovechado este nuevo duque para convertirse en el heredero. Porque aunque al principio lo había admirado por renunciar a todo y seguir su camino, ese acto de rebeldía del hermano mayor de los Grandchester había sido la causa de que su padre decidiera que James estudiara en la Real Academia Militar de Artillería en lugar del Colegio San Pablo, y por consiguiente, en última instancia era Terry el causante de que James Grandchester, con apenas 18 años, hubiera ido a la Gran Guerra donde terminó por perder la vida en la primera y única batalla que luchó.

Y no contento con haberse aprovechado de la muerte de James, Terrence ahora se atrevía a tratar de decirle a ella lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer. Blaire no podía estar más furiosa de que él le estuviera prohibiendo cualquier encuentro con aquel hombre encantador que había conocido en la fiesta de Año Nuevo de su tío materno. Terry no tenía ningún derecho. Después de todo, parecía que su madre no se había equivocado cuando tachaba a este hermano suyo de oportunista.

\- Bradley Wharton es un tipo nefasto, y cuanto más alejada estés de él será mejor para ti, Blaire - declaró Terry contundente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! Lo juzgas sin darle una oportunidad.

Terry levantó las cejas, asombrado de que su hermana estuviera tan encantada con un tipo tan repugnante como ese. Era imposible que ella no se diera cuenta, y que él mismo fallara tan lamentablemente en su papel de hermano mayor al no poder hacérselo ver.

\- Claro que lo conozco - terminó por confesarle Terry - Tanto que no he querido tener nada que ver con él, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo...

\- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera eres capaz de darme una razón válida.

\- ¡Es un cobarde y un arribista! – estalló Terry – Y no sólo no quiero que te desilusiones cuando lo descubras, Blaire. Tampoco quiero que no te haga daño.

Blaire puso los ojos en blanco. _"Un arribista"_ , bufó entre dientes. Precisamente él, de entre todos los hombres, se atrevía a decirlo.

\- Lo calumnias porque no puedes usar nada contra él... - rezongó ella.

" _Los puños_ " pensó entonces Terry, " _eso es lo que me gustaría usar contra él_ ".

Aunque luego recordó que ya lo había hecho una vez, muchos años atrás en el Real Colegio San Pablo, y cómo en aquel entonces ese mequetrefe ya se regocijaba maltratando a quienes eran más débiles que él. Era la clase de persona que observaba a las otras y se les acercaba, no con la intención de conocerlos bien o entablar una amistad, sino con el rastrero propósito de descubrir sus debilidades y luego hacer uso de ellas en el momento más conveniente. Y algo le decía a Terry que esa forma depredadora de ser no había cambiado ni un poco con el tiempo, sobre todo por los turbios rumores que corrían continuamente con respecto a sus negocios.

Estaba a punto de decírselo a Blaire, cuando de pronto la puerta de la biblioteca en la que estaban se abrió y sorpresivamente entró la figura regordeta y ornamentada de la Duquesa Sophia de Grandchester. En ese momento, Terry se preguntó a que se debería la presencia de esa mujer en este lugar en el que ambos tácitamente habían convenido que era un intocable refugio de paz para él.

Pero Sophia parecía muy decidida.

\- Querida, déjame a solas con Terrence – dijo la duquesa, dirigiéndose a su hija con indiferencia – Él y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hablar.

Blaire suspiró, pero sus ojos furiosos seguían refulgiendo hacia su hermano. Le dirigió una mirada llena de fastidio antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

\- No hemos terminado, Blaire... - le advirtió él.

\- ¡Puedes apostarlo, Terry!

Y salió, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Al quedarse a solas con la duquesa, Terry suspiró ruidosamente y luego presionó su tabique nasal entre los dedos. Aquí venía otra confrontación, pero a diferencia de la ocurrida con Blaire, las opiniones de Sophia no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Podía imaginar perfectamente el asunto que la duquesa deseaba hablar con él porque desde que Terry había tomado el ducado, intervenir en sus asuntos se había convertido en un molesto hábito de la viuda de su padre.

Aun así, se preguntó de qué se trataba específicamente esta vez.

\- Dígame, señora... - terminó por decirle Terry. Nunca había encontrado la forma de dirigirse a ella. Jamás había sido "madre" y, lamentablemente, "mujer aberrante con cara de cerdo" no era una opción a usar. Al menos, no una que conservara la frágil armonía que se respiraba en Graham Manor.

La Duquesa comenzó a hablar con displicencia, confirmando las sospechas de Terry de que sólo venía a entrometerse.

\- Terrence, he tenido... digamos, que he tenido quejas de tu comportamiento en la Cámara de los Lores – la duquesa no se sentó, esperando que el hecho de permanecer de pie indicara la importancia de su preocupación - Desde que reiniciaron las sesiones parlamentarias, después de las fiestas de fin de año, mi hermano me dice que sigues apoyando al ala liberal del Parlamento. No estás respetando los lineamientos de tu padre.

Terry se preguntó, un poco hastiado, cuantas veces habían discutido ya por el mismo asunto.

\- Nunca dije que las seguiría - respondió Terry, mirándola con aburrimiento - Se lo advertí a mi padre antes de tomar el ducado... que yo seguiría mis propias ideas y convicciones, y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Además, señora, no creo que esto sea de ninguna forma un asunto suyo.

Pero la duquesa no se amedrentó ante su negativa. No cuando tenía tanto que ganar si lograba convencerlo de que sus consejos eran beneficiosos.

\- Podrías permitirme asesorarte como lo hacía con tu padre - dijo Sophia cautelosamente, tratando de sonar conciliadora para ganarse la buena voluntad del nuevo duque – La intención es que sigamos respetando las alianzas políticas de Richard.

Pero Terry jamás se dejaría engañar por su fingida docilidad. La conocía demasiado bien para eso.

\- Si la intención de mi padre hubiera sido que usted interviniera, no dude ni por un momento que él habría permitido que usted dirigiera el ducado en comodato, a la espera de la mayoría de edad de Edward – apuntó Terry conciso, recordando que en un par de años más su hermano menor cumpliría 18.

\- El tiempo no le alcanzó, al pobre...

\- Le alcanzó lo suficiente para buscarme después de la Guerra y pedirme a mí que tomara el ducado – apuntó Terry, mordaz. Jamás le contaría a esta arpía la forma en que finalmente había hecho las paces con su padre, sobre todo después de verlo tan destrozado con la muerte de James y tan preocupado por el futuro de Blaire y Edward - Incluso le alcanzó el tiempo para dejar la sucesión bien atada - prosiguió diciendo el ahora duque - porque él ya tenía entre sus manos todo lo necesario para demostrar que yo, su primogénito, nací dentro de un matrimonio… por lo que siempre fui el heredero legal, incluso sobre James.

Sophia empezaba a ofuscarse con la molesta confianza que Terry exhibía al creerse tan valioso como sus propios hijos, quienes sí que tenían sangre noble por toda su genealogía.

\- Eres nacido de un matrimonio a escondidas, como los ladrones... - la duquesa trató de ponerlo en su lugar.

\- Sí - aceptó Terry, imperturbable - Un matrimonio precipitado y a escondidas, anulado después, pero un matrimonio al fin y al cabo.

\- ¡El repudió a esa golfa de tu madre!

Y la poca paciencia que Terry tenía con aquella mujer se le agotó de golpe. Sus ojos centellearon, violentos.

\- Jamás... - siseó Terry acercándose a ella, con una furia añeja que le surgía desde las entrañas abriéndose paso desde los recuerdos de su niñez. Levantó hacia ella el dedo índice, amenazante – Jamás, señora, vuelva ni tan siquiera a referirse a mi madre, ¡en ninguna forma! O me veré obligado a hacerla escoger cualquier otro lugar donde alojarse, muy lejos de Londres y de aquí, para que yo pueda disfrutar del placer de su ausencia.

Sophia enmudeció inmediatamente ante la advertencia. Todavía había momentos en los que se olvidaba que quien tenía ahora todo el poder de los Grandchester era este usurpador, y que atacarlo podía tener costosas consecuencias. A veces solía olvidar que las cosas ya no eran como cuando Terry era chico y las estudiadas ofensas que ella le hacía permanecían impunes bajo la apática mirada de Richard.

\- Y, por cierto – prosiguió diciendo Terry - le informo que mi madre me regalará con su presencia en Londres el próximo día de mi cumpleaños - Sophia lo miró desafiante, pero Terry sintió una extraña satisfacción al comunicarle no sólo la nueva noticia recibida, sino el resto de sus planes en los que pensaba incluir a su madre – La traeré a visitar Graham Manor _._ Entenderé si usted desea irse al infierno, o a cualquier otro lugar donde se sienta igual de cómoda.

\- No puedes humillarme así, Terrence...

Terry la miró, fastidiado. Esta mujer atreviéndose a hablar de humillaciones.

\- Nuestra conversación se acabó – dijo entonces Terry y abandonó el lugar para ir hacia las cuadras de caballos que era su segundo lugar favorito de todo Graham Manor _,_ sólo ligeramente por detrás del primer lugar que mantenía entre sus preferencias la enorme biblioteca. Pero mientras la Duquesa Sophia permaneciera allí, era el último lugar del mundo donde Terry quería estar.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Pocos días después, tal y como Terry se lo había anunciado a su madrastra, arribó a Inglaterra la Compañía Teatral Stratford para representar por una breve temporada " _La tragedia de Macbeth"_ en el fastuoso Teatro de Su Majestad, en pleno centro de Londres. En general la población británica era bastante recelosa sobre actores americanos representando obras shakesperianas en la ciudad, pero la fama de Eleanor Baker era tal que ya había traspasado todas las fronteras y triunfaba de manera colosal, no sólo a lo largo de todo el continente americano, sino también en las principales capitales europeas e incluso en algunas ciudades de África. Su espectacular talento como actriz, aunado a su magnífica belleza clásica y elegante, le abrían las puertas de cualquier escenario que ella eligiera en el mundo, incluyendo las puertas del cine donde ya empezaba a incursionar con igual éxito que en el teatro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su éxito arrollador y de la gran cantidad de admiradores que tenía, la vida privada de la actriz era profundamente hermética. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada sobre su vida personal, y tener cualquier noticia sobre su vida sentimental era una primicia que la prensa de espectáculos buscaba con particular avidez.

Debido al multitudinario recibimiento que tuvo la actriz, Terry no pudo recibirla directamente en el puerto, pero una vez que Eleanor terminó con sus compromisos y ya estaba instalada en la ciudad, ella esperaba impaciente la llegada de su hijo en el amplio y elegante camerino que le habían asignado. Aunque estaba muy emocionada por actuar por primera vez en la capital inglesa, lo estaba muchísimo más por ver nuevamente a Terry después de casi un año y darle un gran abrazo precisamente en el día de su cumpleaños.

Terry llegó al teatro al filo del mediodía conduciendo su propio auto, en dónde ya lo esperaban y lo hicieron pasar llevándolo hasta el camerino de su madre por una serpenteante red de pasillos y salas, llenos de trabajadores del teatro y actores ocupados en sus variados ajetreos. Mientras caminaba entre ellos, un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia invadió al ahora duque. Actualmente, Terry se dedicaba a la crianza de caballos - otra de sus pasiones – pero al sumergirse nuevamente en el ambiente de aquel teatro fue tremendamente consciente de cuánto extrañaba ese mundo y la intensidad con que sentía su llamado en la sangre. No se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte de su añoranza hasta que se vio envuelto otra vez por todo aquel ajetreo tras bambalinas, de igual forma a como también hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que nuevamente sentía una nostalgia persistente que lo empapaba todo desde el día en que había vuelto a ver a Candy White. Pero Terry ya lo había asumido: ella no era para él, de igual forma a como el teatro ya tampoco lo era, después de aceptar que ahora su vida era otra... muy diferente a la que un día se atrevió a pensar que lo haría feliz.

Cuando llegó al camerino de Eleanor Baker, el hombre decidió olvidarse de ambos asuntos. O al menos, intentarlo. Las decisiones tomadas ya habían quedado atrás, las añoranzas eran inútiles y ahora sólo debía sentir alegría por reencontrarse con su madre, lo cual de verdad le alegraba el día.

\- ¡Terry! - en cuanto lo vio llegar, Eleanor corrió a darle un enorme abrazo que fue totalmente correspondido por su hijo – Creo que has crecido aún más... ¡Tenía tantos deseos de verte!

\- Y yo a ti, mamá – respondió él, dándole un beso en la mejilla – Y no tengo que decirte que cada día estás más hermosa porque imagino que tienes una legión de admiradores que no se cansan de repetírtelo.

Ella sonrió, cálida y feliz.

\- Prefiero que me lo digas tú. Y también que me digas que te da gusto verme.

\- Y seguiré diciéndotelo cada vez que te vea, porque ambas cosas son verdad - le sonrió él a su vez.

Eleanor lo hizo pasar a la salita con que contaba su camerino mientras ambos se ponían al día de sus respectivas actividades: Eleanor le comentó sobre su más reciente gira en California y la corta temporada que pasaría en Londres actuando como "Lady Macbeth", mientras que Terry le contó que su nueva actividad de la crianza de caballos prosperaba rápidamente, a la par de los nuevos negocios agrícolas de las propiedades Grandchester repartidas por toda Inglaterra y Escocia.

En algún momento de la conversación volvieron a los temas del teatro y Eleanor le mencionó:

\- Robert llegará a Londres dentro de una semana – dijo la actriz – Creo que te gustará verlo.

\- Claro que sí, arreglaré hacerle una visita si él puede hacerme un hueco en su agenda.

\- No dudes que lo hará. Él siempre te ha apreciado mucho, Terry.

Terry casi sonrió, recordando que cada vez que hablaba con Robert Hathaway éste le reafirmaba que seguía teniendo un puesto de actor asegurado en la compañía teatral Stratforden cuanto deseara volver al mundo del espectáculo.

\- Eso me recuerda que hay otra persona que desea verte – prosiguió diciendo Eleanor – Y que le dije que podía pasarse por aquí para saludarte. Creo que ya no tardará mucho, porque justo es la la hora en que le pedí que viniera... aunque debemos recordar que ella no posee la legendaria puntualidad inglesa.

\- ¿Ella? - preguntó Terry, intrigado.

Y entonces llamaron a la puerta.

\- Pero veo que tampoco es tan impuntual – declaró Eleanor, mientras su hijo se levantaba para abrir - ¿No adivinas quién es?

Pero no hubo necesidad de adivinar porque Terry ya había abierto la puerta y tras ella se encontraba la amplia sonrisa divertida de Karen Klaise, quien vestía un bonito vestido gris de calle y una coqueta bandana sujetando su cabello negro azabache. En cuanto vio a Terry, la sonrisa de la bella joven se hizo más amplia.

\- ¡Terrence Grandchester! ¡Mírate, cuánta elegancia! Eres todo un Duque de verdad... jamás lo hubiera imaginado - Karen le hizo a propósito una torpe y descuidada reverencia, con poca seriedad - ¿Así es como debo saludarte? ¿Puedes hacer cosas, como que me arresten, si no lo hago bien?

Él soltó una carcajada.

\- Karen - le sonrió divertido, y la tomó por los hombros para también recibirla con un beso en la mejilla - Es por esas barbaridades que dices que realmente tenía ganas de verte...

\- Claro, debes estar rodeado de damas aburridas.

\- ¿Y tú vienes a cambiar eso?

\- Vengo a recordarte que las chicas americanas somos mucho más divertidas – le guiñó ella.

"Chicas americanas" repitió entonces él en su mente. _Demonios_ , ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Terry hizo pasar a Karen, quien saludó a Eleanor con un beso en la mejilla. Con el tiempo, ambas actrices se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas.

\- Invité a Eleanor a comer en uno de los restaurantes más agradables de Londres – dijo entonces Terry, y Eleanor asintió – Por supuesto que estaría encantado si pudieras acompañarnos, Karen.

\- Sí Karen, ven con nosotros – lo secundó su madre.

\- No lo sé. Seguramente sólo hay reserva de una mesa para dos – apuntó la joven actriz, no queriendo importunar.

\- Eso no será ningún problema – dijo entonces Terry, recordando que desde que había tomado el título de "Duque de Grandchester" no había establecimiento en todo Londres que no se esmerara para tenerlo entre sus clientes, apresurándose a satisfacer cualquiera de sus peticiones al instante.

Entonces Karen aceptó la invitación y los tres se dirigieron a la salida trasera del teatro donde él tenía estacionado su auto. Caballerosamente, Terry les abrió la portezuela del auto a las damas y les ofreció su mano para que subieran, poniéndose luego tras el volante.

\- ¿No deberías tener un chófer? - preguntó Karen incisiva, pero ahora sí con una genuina curiosidad - ¿Y lacayos que te abrieran las puertas, y todas esas cosas?

Terry recordó que, efectivamente, entre la nobleza inglesa no era muy bien visto que él prescindiera de esas tradiciones. Pero él lo consideraba innecesario y no le preocupaba para nada perturbar el complicado entramado aristocrático al preferir la libertad que le daba no depender de nadie.

\- Suenas como una aburrida dama, Karen, de esas que no eres – le guiñó el duque, arrancando el auto después de terminar de ponerse los guantes de piel.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres pudo notar que desde detrás de una esquina un diligente reportero inmortalizaba su salida en una fotografía tomada con una extremadamente moderna cámara portátil.

El lugar que Terry había elegido para almorzar era un exclusivo y elegante restaurante acristalado con vistas al Támesis, en donde fueron recibidos con toda propiedad y ceremonia. Comieron exquisitamente y después de una agradable conversación de sobremesa en la que tomaron el té, Terry invitó a ambas actrices a visitar el palacio de Graham Manor _._ Karen aceptó inmediatamente, pero Eleanor no mostró tanto entusiasmo. Era difícil para la actriz volver a ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos de Richard y, por supuesto, no quería incomodar de ningún modo ni a la familia de la Duquesa viuda de Grandchester, ni a la duquesa misma. Terry entendió su consideración, sin poder evitar pensar que su madrastra no merecía tal gentileza, pero aun así insistió diciéndole que era muy importante para él que lo acompañara. Y para Eleanor, a quien Terry casi nunca le pedía nada, fue evidente que no sólo su visita a Graham Manorera importante para él, sino que Terry quería seguir conversando con ella. Así que, después de dudar por unos pocos minutos más, Eleanor terminó por aceptar la invitación provocando el entusiasmo de Karen.

\- Está un poco alejado, así que pasaremos la tarde allá – les advirtió Terry – Yo las traeré de regreso a la ciudad por la noche.

Después condujo por poco más de una hora hacia el norte de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a la extensa propiedad de Graham Manor _,_ conformada por cientos de hectáreas de zonas de cultivo que eran regentadas por arrendatarios de los Grandchester. En el centro, lo presidía todo la fastuosa y elegante casa principal: un enorme castillo de estilo barroco inglés con imponentes torretas y lujo majestuoso, rodeado de hectáreas de jardines, prados y bosques frente al cual destacaba un gran estanque que en estas fechas lucía congelado.

Desde el interior del auto Karen observaba el lugar, embelesada por su espectacularidad.

\- ¡Wow! Un palacio para que lleve tú nombre - dijo la actriz, admirada – Los aristócratas ingleses lo hacen todo a lo grande.

\- Más bien yo llevo el nombre de la casa – le explicó Terry, divertido – Es casi tan antigua como el ducado, y Graham es un nombre común entre los Grandchester. Mi abuelo se llamaba así.

\- ¿Aquí vives ahora?

\- Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo. En el ala oeste – Terry se reservó el comentario de que sólo pasaba tiempo en la parte de la casa que no solía usar la Duquesa viuda. Le recordaba un poco a la época en que compartía casa con Susanna y Agatha Marlowe, cuando a toda costa seguía necesitando y buscando su propio espacio.

Y volvió a recordar lo mismo cuando, ya una vez dentro, los tres bebían el té de la tarde frente a la chimenea de la enorme y elegante biblioteca, después de haber realizado un recorrido por toda la fastuosidad de tan magnífico palacio.

Sin poder dejar de observar cada lujoso detalle de su alrededor Karen apuntó, extasiada:

\- ¡Vaya lugar! Es realmente espectacular. Qué lejos queda aquel pequeño departamento de Nueva York, ¿no?

\- Apenas lo había notado… – ironizó Terry, travieso, aunque luego tocó discretamente con sus dedos el filo del único anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Aunque a él no le gustaban los ornamentos, aquel anillo tenía una función distinta a la de una simple joya: le servía como un recordatorio. Era para que nunca se le olvidara que algún día había estado tan quebrado que aquel solo anillo valía más que todas sus antiguas posesiones en Nueva York. Que le recordara la forma en que había aprendido que tanto la escasez como la fortuna eran algo muchas veces transitorio, de lo que no había ni que avergonzarse ni vanagloriarse. Que estar caído o en la cima sólo eran ciclos de la vida que había que enfrentar con paciencia, persistencia y trabajo.

Eleanor, junto a ellos, había recorrido gran parte de la casa en silencio. Terry pensó que seguramente estaría abrumada con los recuerdos, así que les propuso salir a caminar por los jardines mientras todavía brillaba el sol.

Antes de salir, el pequeño grupo se encontró con Blaire Grandchester quien saludó a ambas actrices de forma muy amable – imposible para Blaire, como gran amante del teatro que era, no reconocer a la famosísima Eleanor Baker – e incluso las invitó a que se quedaran a cenar, a lo que ambas actrices declinaron a pesar de que Terry confirmó la invitación. Mientras salían al jardín, Terry se dijo que pronto tendría que hablar con Blaire y contarle sobre la identidad de su madre.

Una vez que caminaban por el jardín, los tres pudieron observar a lo lejos a uno de los palafreneros que paseaba de la brida uno de los hermosos caballos de crianza. Karen, que pasaba rápidamente de un entusiasmo a otro, se adelantó a ellos para ir a acariciar al animal mientras Terry y su madre permanecieron caminando un poco detrás, a paso lento.

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado tu cumpleaños, mi amor – le dijo entonces Eleanor muy suavemente, mientras todos los recuerdos de esta tarde empezaban a reposar en calma dentro de ella.

Terry bajó la cabeza – hasta con su madre le costaba a veces mostrar su alegría abiertamente - y sonrió débilmente. Realmente estaba muy contento de ver a su madre y a Karen, y el hecho de que Blaire hubiera estado tan amable hoy había sido una muy agradable sorpresa. Definitivamente, había sido un buen cumpleaños.

\- Sí, mamá. Gracias. No pude tener mejor regalo que tu compañía.

Y entonces la actriz abrió su bolso, y le tendió un objeto envuelto en un delicado pañuelo de seda.

\- Eso me recuerda algo. No sabía que cosa regalarle a alguien que lo tiene todo – explicó Eleanor, con una sonrisa - Así que espero que esto te agrade tanto que no te molestes por que lo haya tomado.

Terry abrió el pañuelo, y para su enorme sorpresa se encontró con que envolvía una vieja armónica que inmediatamente reconoció. Casi podía recordar cómo se sentía el sabor de aquel metal entre sus labios. Era la armónica que Candy le había regalado muchos años atrás en el Colegio San Pablo, como un impertinente intercambio a los cigarrillos que él se empeñaba en fumar en aquel entonces y que incluso seguía fumando ahora.

Ver aquella armónica desató en Terry un montón de recuerdos, que no estaba seguro de querer. Memorias de buenos y malos tiempos, que le habían moldeado el alma.

\- La conservaste – murmuró entonces él, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Aquella vieja armónica había permanecido por más de tres años dentro de un par de cajas que Terry había dejado al cuidado de su madre en Nueva York, siendo lo único que conservó después de haber vendido todas sus posesiones para pagar completamente sus deudas. Pocos días después de eso él había partido hacia Londres para unirse al ejército inglés que peleaba en Francia, en el que se enroló usando sólo el nombre de Terrence Graham pues no quería ser relacionado en modo alguno con su, en aquel entonces, poderoso e influyente padre. Pero cuando la guerra terminó y Terry decidió permanecer en Inglaterra, él ya sentía que su vida era tan diferente que simplemente le había pedido a su madre que se deshiciera de todas aquellas cosas que había dejado atrás, como un acto simbólico de quemar sus naves.

Pero, evidentemente, Eleanor no había destruido todo.

\- Sé lo importante que esto es para ti – le dijo su madre.

\- _Lo era... -_ corrigió Terry – Ahora sólo es una tontería.

\- Haber amado tanto a alguien jamás podrá ser una tontería, Terry.

\- Cuando no se ha sido correspondido, sí – él se encogió de hombros – Es como llorar sobre la leche derramada.

\- ¿Todavía piensas en ella?

Él no quería contestar a eso. En vez de hacerlo, respondió evasivamente.

\- Acabo de verla. Está aquí, en Londres.

La actriz casi se olvidó de su propia melancolía, y hasta se entusiasmó al saber aquello.

\- ¿Y hablaste con ella? ¿Aclararon las cosas?

\- No hay nada que aclarar. Cuando me dijiste que sí fue Candy a quien yo realmente ví en aquel agujero de mala muerte en Rockstown, todo encajó. Es evidente que para aquel entonces mi suerte ya no le importaba a ella en lo más mínimo – si Terry había sentido alguna duda en los últimos días, recordar aquel incidente de Rockstown no hizo más que reafirmar su convencimiento de que si alguna vez Candy lo había amado, había sido con un amor endeble que se había disuelto fácilmente.

\- No digas eso, Terry - objetó su madre, sintiendo como el ánimo de su hijo empezaba a ensombrecerse - Candy siempre creyó en ti. Ella sabía que te levantarías...

\- No, Eleanor – la atajó entonces él, sin darse cuenta de que cuando estaba realmente molesto por algo volvía a llamarla por su nombre de pila – Por eso luego Candy ni siquiera respondió a mi carta, y me pidió que no la buscara. Cuanto más lo pienso, más claro me parece todo.

Ella no entendió del todo sus palabras, pero sí estaba convencida de que él estaba equivocado.

\- Creo que estás cometiendo un error, Terry... - apuntó entonces la actriz, con la firmeza de un regaño materno.

\- No es el primero que cometo, ¿verdad? – replicó él, testarudo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la indiferencia que Terry pretendía mostrar, Eleanor pudo notar que él discretamente guardó la armónica en su bolsillo.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde la noche de Año Nuevo y Terry no podía evitar escuchar ocasionalmente a Ethan – ya fuera en el Club Hípico o en la Cámara de los Lores donde ambos contaban con un escaño - acerca de los preparativos para la próxima fiesta que se daría en Stonehurst Hall a finales de febrero, para anunciar el compromiso entre William A. Ardlay y Lady Jane Stockwell. Él no quería saberlo, pero incluso se enteraba que Candy estaba muy activa en la organización del evento y cómo ahora pasaba la mayor parte del día en el castillo condal con la puesta a punto de los preparativos. Cada vez que escuchaba sobre ella – "Candice está organizando esto", "Candice está preparando lo otro" – una extraña ansiedad taladraba el ánimo de Terry. Hasta que un día no pudo evitarlo y, atraído con la fascinación de una polilla que va hacia el resplandor que provocará su destrucción, decidió ir a Stonehurst Hall para visitar a Ethan, a Aveline o a quién demonios fuera con tal de aplacar la necesidad que tenía de sentir la presencia de ella, de cualquier forma posible. Jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, mucho menos ante sí mismo, pero sólo necesitaba verla nuevamente una vez más aunque sólo fuera desde lejos.

Desde el día en que la había reencontrado, Terry no había dejado de pensar ni un segundo en ella. Aunque tercamente pretendía convencerse de que no quería verla, Candy lo llenaba todo. Y esa obsesión de pensarla todo el tiempo lo estaba convirtiendo en una maldita bomba de relojería.

Así que un día, de forma totalmente irreflexiva, Terry se había presentado en Stonehurst Hall sin invitación. Sabía que hacerlo no era muy del agrado de Crawford, el eficiente mayordomo de los Stockwell, porque Terry solía llegar casi siempre sin anunciarse antes y conduciendo su propio auto, y eso le impedía al diligente hombre preparar una bienvenida protocolaria adecuada para el alto rango aristocrático de alguien como el Duque de Grandchester. Cualquier cosa que se apartara tanto de la tradición perturbaba mucho a Crawford, aunque evidentemente jamás sería capaz de decírselo al duque, así como también era incapaz de aceptar el consejo de Terry de que no se preocupara tanto por el asunto.

Durante esta visita Crawford sintió el alivio de estar presente para al menos recibirlo en el enorme vestíbulo del lugar, después de que uno de los lacayos le abriera la puerta.

\- Bienvenido, Su Excelencia – el mayordomo lo recibió impecable, como siempre - ¿Desea ver al Conde de Stonehurst?

Terry vaciló. Realmente no sabía exactamente qué hacía allí ni a quien quería ver, pero no lo dejó traslucir.

-Sí, Crawford. Avísele por favor, que estoy aquí – dijo con aparente seguridad.

\- Al momento, milord. Está conversando sobre algunos asuntos con Lady Jane – le informó el mayordomo – Pero si me acompaña, lo llevaré al recibidor para que lo espere.

El duque asintió y siguió al hombre hasta la sala indicada. Cuando entró tras Crawford, Terry se halló con la enorme sorpresa de encontrarse sentada allí, en medio de la habitación, nada más y nada menos que a Candy White Ardlay, quien ensimismada repasaba las hojas de un enorme catálogo bajo la luz de la ventana a sus espaldas.

De entre todas las personas posibles, era ella quien estaba allí. Terry no podía creer su suerte, ni decidirse por si era buena o mala.

Ella levantó la vista al oírlos entrar a la habitación, y de pronto se quedó desconcertada al reconocer al recién llegado. Muy lentamente, se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo. Y entonces Terry, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, sólo pudo darse cuenta de lo realmente hermosa que ella se veía con aquel sencillo vestido de un verde tan intenso como sus ojos.

-Srita. Ardlay, lamento interrumpirla – se disculpó Crawford, totalmente ajeno a las miradas expectantes que cruzaban ambos jóvenes - El Duque de Grandchester espera a Lord Stonehurst. ¿Podría usted ser tan amable de hacerle compañía mientras el conde baja?

Candy sólo parpadeó. Cuando se dio cuenta, su respiración se había acelerado, nerviosa.

\- Yo… - ella no sabía que decir – ¿Sí? Creo…

\- Le agradezco mucho, señorita – le dijo Crawford con una ligera reverencia asumiendo que ella había aceptado, mientras Candy veía acobardada como el amable mayordomo estaba a punto de irse y dejarla a solas con Terry.

\- Crawford… - ella intentó cambiar de opinión, pero el mayordomo ya se iba y no la escuchó.

La puerta se cerró tras salir él, con un estrépito. O tal vez sólo fue Candy quien lo percibió así, ahogada con la ansiedad que empezaba cerrarle la garganta. Miró a Terry de reojo, deseando que él no notara su nerviosismo.

Él le daba la espalda al enorme ventanal del salón, y la luz del atardecer lo hacía lucir más alto, sus hombros parecían más anchos y, bueno… estaba terriblemente más apuesto que nunca, con un elegante traje de tres piezas que le ajustaba perfectamente. Su aroma a lavanda envolvió el ambiente y Candy se encontró preguntándose cómo se habría sentido si la noche de Año Nuevo, Terry la hubiera llevado a bailar y la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos. Cómo sería percibir el cosquilleo de su aroma a centímetros de su nariz, y no sólo aspirar su esencia desde metros de distancia.

Él se volvió a verla, y ella sintió, por un segundo, la dureza de su mirada. Candy bajó la vista, incapaz de observarlo a los ojos. Le daba miedo lo que pudiera ver en ellos... Terry parecía ahora tan distinto.

La fría mirada de Terry evidenciaba que estaba irritado, pero lo estaba consigo mismo por sucumbir ante el embrujo del recuerdo y la presencia de Candy… por no mantenerse firme en sus resoluciones. Evidentemente, su aparición era un inconveniente para ella.

\- Entiendo si mi presencia la molesta, Srita. Ardlay - dijo entonces él. Su voz profunda vibró en la habitación llenándola de tonos cálidos, tan contrarios a lo frío de sus palabras - No es necesario que me acompañe en lo absoluto, puede usted continuar con sus importantes actividades...

Súbitamente, Candy levantó la vista para mirarlo y arqueó las cejas. La irritación le borró de un plumazo el nerviosismo. ¿Otra vez seguía con esto de _"Srita. Ardlay"?_ ¿Pretendiendo que no había pasado nada entre ellos alguna vez? Ella levantó las cejas a medida que sus ojos brillaban con indignación.

\- Por supuesto que no me molesta en lo más mínimo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? - repuso ella.

-No lo sé. Parece usted... - Terry escogió cuidadosamente la palabra - … incómoda.

Su mirada, que ella recordaba tan bien, no tenía ese toque sarcástico de la vez anterior. Hasta podría decirse que realmente se preocupaba por hacerla sentir mejor. Ella bajó un poco la guardia, pero seguía dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con él. Esa actitud tan distante era lo que menos había esperado de su reencuentro.

\- No estoy incómoda. Estoy... sorprendida... - Candy también escogió la palabra con cuidado - Creí que te daría gusto verme después de tanto tiempo.

Ahora fue él quien arqueó las cejas, súbitamente sorprendido por su trato tan personal. Terry suponía que ella entendía su deseo de que la relación entre ellos sólo se quedara en un mero nivel de cortesía social, y la formalidad imperante indicaba que ella también debía hablarle "de usted". Pero aquí estaba otra vez esta pecosa rebelde, rompiendo totalmente el protocolo. Él ya casi se había olvidado de lo que era eso.

\- Ha sido toda una sorpresa, sí – aceptó él.

\- ¿Pero no es agradable?

\- Ha sido un placer, señorita Ardlay – respondió Terry cortésmente, intentando seguir manteniéndose lejano con sus palabras, tratando de conservar la serenidad y no dejar que su temperamento lo dominara. Era increíble cómo únicamente con verla otra vez, todas sus defensas se desmoronaban.

Candy escuchó la lacónica respuesta del hombre, y se sorprendió de que fuera tan neutra. Las palabras estaban allí, pero no la intención. Parecía que efectivamente Terry no tenía ninguna pretensión de conversar con ella, tal y como sucedió en la fiesta de los Stockwell. Se preguntó entonces si realmente ambos habían cambiado tanto y ellos, aquellos jóvenes de entonces, ya no fueran los mismos y ya ni siquiera hubiera un pasado común que compartir.

Ella lo miró, con melancolía.

\- Lo que me dices parece sólo una frase falsa pero cortés, de esas que tanto usan ustedes los ingleses – apuntó.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y usted esperaba algo más?

\- Esperaba un encuentro más honesto, Terry...

Al oír el diminutivo en sus labios él cerró los ojos por un segundo, agradeciendo sus años de actor que le permitieron a su rostro permanecer imperturbable ante la reacción que le provocó escucharla. Su nombre sonaba tan dulce y cálido en sus labios, como una caricia... él realmente había extrañado escuchar ese sonido, durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, oírlo ahora sólo le llenó el pecho de dolor. No debía olvidarlo: ella nunca había sido suya. Por eso, su mirada otra vez adquirió un tinte glacial cuando la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Preferiría que me llamara "Duque de Grandchester" - la corrigió, con gesto severo y distante - O si prefiere: "Su Excelencia", como usted desee...

Ella lo miró, atónita, nuevamente sin poder descifrar el fondo de su mirada y sin poder creer las palabras que él le estaba diciendo. Por un momento, la exigencia de Terry logró lo que nunca antes jamás habían logrado las burlas de Eliza y Neil Leagan: la hicieron sentir terriblemente inadecuada. Después de unos segundos de incredulidad los ojos de Candy se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero resueltamente no dejó que resbalaran para delatarla.

\- ¡Presuntuoso engreído! ¿Quién te crees que eres? - le reprochó ella, terriblemente herida por su actitud – ¿Cuándo es que te convertiste en una persona tan horrible?

Ella dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con el alma ahogada en la más profunda decepción mientras lamentaba todos estos últimos años en los que estuvo guardando el recuerdo de un hombre que aparentemente ya no existía.

Terry la observó detenidamente al salir, estoico, intentando de alguna forma volver a blindar su alma ante ella y sus reacciones. Vio la furia y decepción de su mirada y, aunque al principio había pensado que no le importaría lo que ella terminara pensando de él, lo cierto es que el hombre presentía que ver la desilusión en sus hermosos ojos verdes lo atormentaría aún más que su indiferencia.

Pero ya estaba hecho... la había alejado definitivamente. Se felicitó por esa victoria pírrica.

Porque Candy se había ido tan furiosa y desilusionada que seguramente no buscaría acercarse a él nunca más. Y, después de todo, era justamente lo que Terry deseaba.

¿O no?

* * *

 **.- &-.**

* * *

(*) Soneto 116, William Shakespeare.

 **¡Hola a todas! De verdad, millones de gracias por seguir leyendo.**

En especial quiero agradecer a Iris Adriana, Ara, Skarllet Northman, Flor Maritza, Stromaw, Gladys, Pecas, Dianley, Tete, Becky Grandchster, Anna María, Clauseri, Damita, R.G. Grandchester, Mimie Grandchester, Betina C, LizCarter e invitadas por sus reviews. Me hacen un gran honor al tomarse unos minutos para decirme su opinión. Espero que este capítulo les guste y, si no es así, que me digan lo que cambiarían.

También agradezco muchísimo a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos, espero no decepcionarlas. A final de mes publicaré el **Capítulo 4: "Acepto"**.

A quienes esperan las actualizaciones, mil perdones por la tardanza. Tuve unas semanas muy complicadas en mi trabajo, pero ya está terminado este capítulo. No es lo que originalmente había planeado porque parece que escribo demasiado, así que será hasta el siguiente capítulo cuando las cosas empezarán a acomodarse.

 **¡Nuevamente: GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **Agradezco con el alma el tiempo y la dedicación que mi amiga Anna María Pruneda me regala al corregir mis letras. Y agradezco aún más su amistad.**

 **¡Un enorme abrazo, Anna!**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Acepto

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.** **En particular, algunas líneas de éste capítulo tienen fragmentos casi literales de CCFS.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 4: Acepto.**

 **-o-**

 _¡Cretino! ¡Engreído!_

Cuánto deseaba poder repetir aquel gesto que acostumbraba hacer de chiquilla y haber levantado un puño sobre su cabeza... para después dejarlo caer sobre la suya.

 _¡Insoportable arrogante!_

¡Tenía tantas ganas de zarandearle esa cabezota dura…!

…como alguna vez ya lo había hecho Stair con Albert, aunque con una finalidad muy diferente.

¿Cómo? ¿Que Terry no estaba amnésico? ¡Pues lo parecía!

Candy recordó aquel momento entre Stair y Albert - que ahora juzgaba tan divertido a la luz de los años - y eso calmó un poco su ánimo, pero sólo fue durante unos instantes muy breves, porque casi inmediatamente después volvió a encenderse. Estaba _realmente_ furiosa, aunque la palabra "furiosa" se quedaba corta para definir la forma como se sentía cuando recordaba lo presuntuoso se había portado Terry con ella en su último encuentro.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

Ella había querido que hablaran tranquilamente y que su reencuentro después de tantos años fuera lo menos incómodo posible, pero todo había resultado un fracaso porque él había actuado como un verdadero patán las dos veces que estuvieron frente a frente, echando por tierra cualquier oportunidad de tener una conversación agradable. _¡Malcriado insufrible! ¡Petulante! ¡Idiota!_

Candy ya no buscaría hablarle jamás. Nunca. Ya no anticiparía con verdadero nerviosismo la ocasión de verlo o no... porque ya no se sentía capaz de seguir soportando otra vez más la sensación de alargar su mano y casi alcanzarlo, sólo para que él se le escurriera una y otra vez entre los dedos como si fuera la maldición de un destino terco y cansino.

Porque Terry ya se le había esfumado tantas veces como las mismas que ella había corrido tras él.

La primera vez fue muchos años atrás, cuando Candy abandonó el Colegio San Pablo en la búsqueda de su propio camino… y también tras las huellas de aquel chico rebelde que apenas se había despedido de ella con una una carta tan corta. Porque ya para entonces ella estaba segura de que cualquier camino que tomara en su vida lo incluía _a Él_.

Después de regresar como polizón a América, Candy también corrió para alcanzarlo en el Hogar de Pony justo a su llegada, cuando recién supo que él estaba allí…

" _...un tipo muy elegante,_

 _pero antipático..."_

pero otra vez se había quedado sin encontrarlo, conformándose esa vez con sólo con ver sus huellas todavía tibias en la nieve perdiéndose en la distancia.

Meses después de eso, tampoco lo había alcanzado en Chicago…

Parecía una maldición.

Siempre que Candy iba tras Terry, ella casi podía sentir en la punta de los dedos que por fin podría alcanzarlo, pero él se le escurría una y otra vez de forma inmisericorde como si tratara de sujetar agua entre las manos. Como las utopías, él siempre iba dos pasos por delante de ella...

Sin embargo, Candy sentía que en cada ocasión lograba tomar un poco más de él. Creía que en cada uno de sus malogrados encuentros había conseguido aproximarse sucesivamente cada vez más cerca:

… _en Southampton_ , aunque solamente se había quedado viendo la silueta lejana de su barco perdiéndose en la distancia, también había recibido la lección más valiosa que había aprendido en Londres: que mientras ambos estuvieran vivos, inevitablemente habrían de reencontrarse. Aquella madrugada, para Candy fue también el despertar en su alma de la esperanza y del amor, esos que antes creyó enterrados para siempre con Anthony.

… _en el Hogar de Pony_ , Terry también se le había esfumado. Pero fue tras de su visita que todo en su antiguo hogar cobró un nuevo significado ante sus ojos. Ahora su Hogar y su Colina de Pony estaban llenos de objetos preciosos que Terry había tocado, y fue como si él los dejara llenos de caricias latentes que germinarían como semillas en sus propias manos, floreciendo en cuanto ella los tocara.

… _en Chicago_ , fue cuando supo que Terry la había esperado toda la noche en las escalinatas del hospital. Y eso le transformó su esperanza en certeza: ¡él la amaba! El mundo adquirió colores nuevos y maravillosos mientras Candy se sentía capaz de hacer cosas imposibles, como bailar sobre las nubes o correr tras los trenes. ¡Terry la amaba! Las cartas que le llegaron después se lo confirmaron porque, aunque estaban llenas de bromas y él nunca habló explícitamente de amor, su sentir era tan transparente que ella lo supo sin duda alguna. _¡Terry la amaba!_

… _en Nueva York_ , Candy había bajado del tren ya con un pacto en el corazón: _Él_ le había enviado un boleto, solamente de ida. La chica estaba tan llena de sueños y esperanzas que había llegado hasta al punto de querer abrazarse a sí misma. Candy creyó entonces que por fin había llegado el momento de ser recompensada por todas esas veces en que casi se había encontrado con Terry, y que ahora realmente podría estar con él para ver todos los días esas deslumbrantes sonrisas que él le dedicaba.

Sin embargo…

Candy todavía no lo sabía cuando bajó del tren, pero todos aquellos sueños que ella traía como equipaje – esperanza, nuevos significados, amor, pactos – ya se habían derrumbado sobre ambos causando un efecto tan devastador como el mismo que provocó una lámpara mal colocada y un estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento desafortunado. Porque todas aquellas ilusiones ya se habían quedado también mutiladas, tratando penosamente de sobrevivir entre una amalgama de hierros retorcidos.

Elección o destino, ¿quién podía asegurar lo que había sido?

Y al final de tan accidentado viaje, fue Candy quien se quedó caminando sola entre la nieve… aterida, pero no de frío sino de dolor. Cuando tuvo que regresar pisando de nuevo sobre sus mismas huellas que antes la habían llevado hasta allí, ella sintió que se moría como si le hubieran arrancado de cuajo el corazón...

Candy no sabía qué habría hecho si Albert no hubiera estado allí para recibirla y sostenerla. Era cuando había entendido quién era él, sabiéndolo con el corazón mucho antes de enterarse meses después con aquella sorprendente revelación: Albert era su familia. Ella siempre había añorado una madre y una familia que la soportara siempre… no le bastaba con " _buenos maestros y buenos amigos_ ". Y aquí estaba Albert, más que un maestro y un amigo, porque era él esa familia que ella siempre había querido y necesitado. Era su hermano quien la había abrazado para mantener unidos los mil y un pedazos en que se había partido su alma con aquel adiós.

Después de recordar todo aquello, Candy pensó que debía ser ella quien estuviera dolida con Terry. Después de la horrible pena que vivió cuando él se decidió por Susanna y luego del dolor aún mayor que sintió al saberlo caído después de abandonarla, Candy siempre creyó que cuando volviera a verlo sería ella quien se abalanzaría sobre él para pegarle en el pecho y preguntarle. _"¿Fue para esto que rompimos?"_

¿No era ella quien debería no querer volver a ver a Terry nunca más?

Candy suspiró, sintiendo sus sentimientos agotados.

Porque ahora no sabía ni entendía la razón de que Terry se comportara así, como si él fuera el ultrajado. Hubo un tiempo en el que para ella había sido fácil leerle el alma a través de sus ojos transparentes, como aquellos días cuando aparentemente se burlaba de ella pero la verdad era que su comportamiento estaba lleno de amabilidad y preocupación. Antes, Candy podía ver a través de su máscara de cinismo e indiferencia, y había descubierto su alma noble y fuerte, su espíritu honorable y leal. Sin embargo, ahora no podía interpretarlo. Ya no sabía quién era él.

No sabía si su actual comportamiento era real: si ahora Terrence Graham Grandchester era de verdad un hombre indiferente que ya no quería saber nada más de ella en lo absoluto... si sólo era un poderoso aristócrata snob que sólo quería ponerla en su lugar. O si – nuevamente, como ella lo había visto hacer tantas veces en el pasado – era realmente aquel inolvidable Terry que seguía construyendo atemorizantes murallas para resguardar su corazón. Candy no sabía cuál era el hombre que había sobrevivido después de todos estos años porque ya no podía distinguir nada en medio de aquel mar oscuro y encrespado que le estallaba como una tormenta en los ojos.

Así que, en medio de ligeros suspiros y hondas cavilaciones, Candy había preferido seguir furiosa con él y con su pretencioso comportamiento. _Necesitaba_ seguir furiosa con él… porque la otra opción – para ella, devastadora - era llorar triste y dolorosamente al reconocer que aquel Terry que tanto había amado era una persona que realmente nunca había existido.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

La idea de Patricia O'Brian para su próximo reportaje de periodismo encubierto era la de hacerse pasar por trabajadoras en una de las muchas " _Casas de Trabajo para Pobres"_ de las afueras de Londres, durante todo un día completo. Estas Casas de Trabajo eran enormes edificios que ofrecían alojamiento y comida a la gran cantidad de indigentes en Londres, a cambio de su trabajo. Auspiciadas principalmente por el gobierno británico, aquellos lugares realmente eran más como un internado para individuos incapaces de mantenerse a sí mismos que como lugares para generar ingresos.

Con este nuevo proyecto, Patty esperaba que ella y Candy fueran capaces de recorrer todas las instalaciones de una de estas casas para verificar las condiciones de vida y de trabajo que realmente había en esos lugares, puesto que era de todos conocido los fuertes rumores de que la gente asilada allí dentro no contaba ni con el más mínimo nivel de higiene ni descanso; aunque la propaganda oficialista manejada por los administradores concesionados afirmara que las condiciones internas eran justas y bien remuneradas. Pues bien, Patty pretendía denunciar si eso era cierto o no con su reportaje como testigo en primera fila.

Cuando por fin llegó el día de la incursión, Candy agradeció mentalmente poderse ocupar de otros asuntos diferentes a decoraciones y canapés; actividades que le dejaban bastante tiempo libre para seguir pensando una y otra vez en Terry y sus motivos. Desde la última vez que lo había visto en Stonehurst Hall no dejaba de pensarlo, noche y día. Y se daba cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa curiosa sensación mezcla de desconcierto e inquietud que ahora la invadía: después de muchos años de no sentirlas, las mariposas de su estómago volvían a casa de forma permanente.

Para su incursión a la Casa de Trabajo, Patty lo había preparado todo con sumo cuidado puesto que ya era la segunda vez que lo intentaba. Esta ocasión, a diferencia de la anterior, había conseguido un contacto dentro del lugar quien las introduciría a ella y a Candy como un par de trabajadoras más, mezclándose entre los tantos hombres y mujeres vulnerables que no tenían más remedio que asilarse. Patty le había pedido a Claire, su mucama, que les consiguiera ropa apropiada para que ella y Candy lucieran como una más de esas cientos de mujeres que padecían hambre y pobreza extremas, quienes terminaban recluidas en las Casas de Trabajo de forma voluntaria con la esperanza de intercambiar su duro trabajo por un refugio caliente y un pedazo de pan que llevarse a la boca, sin esperar nada más. Mujeres para las cuales el futuro no existía, cuando si apenas podían sobrevivir a su presente.

Llegado el día, Candy y Patty urdieron un elaborado plan para que nadie sospechara de su aventura. Patty pasaría una noche acompañando a Candy en la casa alquilada por Albert – " _tenían tanto de que hablar_ " -, y luego compusieron una convincente escusa que justificaría que saldrían muy temprano para estar ausentes durante casi todo el día. Así que cuando llegó el momento, ambas madrugaron para cambiarse de ropas disfrazándose de mujeres en pobreza y se dispusieron a salir.

Por un instante, vestir aquellas ropas sencillas y raídas le trajo a Candy muchos recuerdos de su propia infancia cuando ella sólo poseía dos vestidos de algodón llenos de remiendos y parches, que alternaba para ponerse. Y también recordó qué en aquel entonces, excepto por la terrible añoranza de unos padres, ella verdaderamente había sido una niña feliz aún en medio de las tantas carencias del Hogar de Pony, pero siendo arropada por el cariño maravilloso de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María. También recordó que éste era el mismo tipo de ropa que ella usó durante la época en la que trabajó en los establos de los Leagan, y que igualmente nunca se avergonzó por ello. En aquellos días Candy únicamente había deseado tener vestidos más bellos cuando sabía que vería a aquel grupo intrépido de sus tres valientes caballeros y cuando, por encima de todo, soñaba con convertirse en una señorita elegante y digna para su amado Anthony. Recordó cuanto había deseado que aquel chico tan parecido a su Príncipe de la Colina la viera siempre lo más bonita posible. Y después de que los Ardlay la habían adoptado, Candy ya no había usado nunca más ropas como estas que ahora volvía a ponerse.

Ella recordó como a pesar de la pobre vestimenta que usaba había sido realmente feliz en aquellas épocas y en su interior esperaba que la gente entre la que ahora se mezclarían lo fuera de igual forma.

Una vez que estuvieron vestidas, ambas chicas salieron con rumbo a la Casa de Trabajo donde ya las esperaban. Para acercarse al lugar tuvieron que tomar uno de esos raros autobuses de dos pisos que a Candy le parecían tan divertidos.

\- Espero que ahora sí lo logremos, Candy – le dijo Patty con voz evidentemente nerviosa, una vez que ambas nuevamente caminaban por las laberínticas calles grises de las afueras de Londres. Era tan temprano que el Sol aún no salía – La vez anterior Jane me acompañó, pero sus modales eran tan perfectos aún sin que ella se diera cuenta, que levantamos muchas sospechas y mejor decidimos no seguir.

 _"¿¡Jane!?"_ se sorprendió Candy, pensando en lo divertido que sería para Albert irse enterando poco a poco de estas facetas desconocidas de su prometida. Luego la chica rubia se cubrió la boca y sonrió débilmente, pensando que no sólo Jane tenía esos impecables modales desde la cuna sino que Patty tampoco es que fuera un ejemplo de maneras de arrabal. A ambas les habían inculcado tan buenos modos desde pequeñas que era natural que los exhibieran en todo momento, aún sin darse cuenta.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Patty. Creo que tengo bastante idea de cómo hay que comportarnos... si tienes dudas de algo sólo guarda silencio, oculta tus modales, y haz lo que yo haga.

\- Pero Candy... tú eres una dama. Tanto como Jane, o yo.

Candy le guiñó un ojo, recordando al arduo y dificultoso camino que había tenido que recorrer para finalmente llegar a alcanzar los altos estándares que le exigía la tía Elroy.

\- No Patty, yo sólo soy Candy White. Realmente soy la única de nosotras que sabe lo que es ser nadie.

La Casa de Trabajo era un imponente edificio de piedra que más bien parecía una fortaleza. Estaba rodeado por una enorme barda de forma hexagonal, pero sólo en tres de los lados había puertas de acceso al enorme lugar. El contacto de Patty era un hombre alto y un poco obeso, entrado en la cuarentena, llamado Paul Crabb y que era el bedel del lugar. Tenía a su cargo un pequeño ejército de trabajadores internos a su completa disposición para la limpieza del edificio y cualquier otro menester... y era quien por el pago de una _módica_ fortuna en libras esterlinas estaba dispuesto a introducir al lugar a aquella tímida chica con gafas, que extrañamente se decía reportera, y a la joven que la acompañaba. Iba a hacerlas pasar a ambas por unas de sus trabajadoras.

Candy y Patty llegaron perfectamente puntuales a la entrada sur del lugar, tal y como Paul Crabb se los indicó. El hombre, que no parecía estar nada preocupado por su higiene personal ni por sus modales, en cuanto vio a las dos señoritas las recibió con un evidente gesto de subestimación como un gato a punto de comerse a un par de ratones.

\- Todos acaban de desayunar – les informó Crabb, con voz áspera - Ahora sí viene el trabajo bueno y aquí es donde entran ustedes dos. Trabajen tan duro como los demás porque no voy a perder mi tiempo en estarlas cubriendo.

\- No se preocupe, Sr. Crabb – le dijo Patty, muy suavemente. Aunque trataba de aparentar serenidad, Candy podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba – Ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí.

\- Eso espero, porque si me dan problemas se quedarán por su cuenta y negaré que yo las metí. O si necesitan de más ayuda, el precio subirá – Crabb las miró, con una sonrisa incómodamente lasciva – Y soy tan buena persona que les aceptaré otras formas de pago, lindas.

Candy arqueó las cejas, molesta por la insinuación. Se adelantó, resuelta, para que aquel tipo no amedrentara a su amiga que hacía tan buen trabajo.

\- No necesitaremos, ni pagaremos por nada más – le respondió Candy con voz firme. Quería dejar muy en claro que era capaz de poner en su lugar a cualquier tipo que quisiera propasarse, ya fuera un conserje o un caballero – Si nos dice dónde están nuestros enseres, Sr. Crabb, no lo molestaremos más.

El hombre miró a Candy con un gesto de fastidio y desprecio. Odiaba a las mujeres insumisas que no se plegaban a acatar las instrucciones de un hombre. Aunque esta chica rubia era muy bonita.

\- Tendrán que estar aquí exactamente a las seis de la tarde – dijo entonces Crabb, escupiendo al suelo - No hay otra forma de salir... y no las esperaré.

\- No tendrá que esperarnos. Aquí estaremos – confirmó Candy – Ahora, si nos lleva al lugar...

\- Síganme.

Crabb las introdujo al interior del edificio por un laberinto de oscuros pasillos, llenos de humedad. El lugar era bastante lúgubre, aunque más allá de las paredes parecía escucharse un ruido incomprensible de conversaciones que rompían un poco el ambiente incómodamente siniestro de los corredores. Casi antes de abandonar la galería, el bedel les tendió un par de cubetas y cepillos y las condujo hacia el río de mujeres que se veían salir del comedor después del desayuno, encaminándose a su trabajo de limpieza dentro del enorme edificio de varias alas. Crabb les señaló un grupo al que debían unirse y se alejó sin decir ninguna palabra más, dejándolas solas.

Al entrar de lleno al patio central, Candy pudo darse cuenta de que el edificio de dormitorios era un imponente galerón en forma de cruz con cuatro alas perpendiculares entre sí. Patty le había explicado que un ala la ocupaban las mujeres y otra los hombres sanos, mientras que la tercera y cuarta estaban destinadas a los niños demasiado pequeños y a los ancianos. El ambiente y la sensación eran tan severas, que a Candy le recordaron mucho al Real Colegio San Pablo.

Candy y Patty estaban a punto de alcanzar al grupo de mujeres al que se unirían, cuando la rubia reparó en un detalle del que por alguna razón no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Antes que nadie más pudiera verlas, rápidamente alargó su mano y le quitó las gafas a Patty para ocultarlas dentro de su raído delantal.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces? - protestó su amiga, sorprendida.

\- Nos descubrirán si usas unas costosas gafas de carey en este lugar – le explicó ella susurrando, un poco decepcionada por no haberse dado cuenta antes y no haberle advertido a Patty.

Los ojos cafés de Patty se abrieron mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy tenía razón y no podría usar sus gafas durante el resto del día. Se lamentó por haber sido tan descuidada.

\- ¡Dios! No podré ver nada... - dijo aterrada, cuando se dio cuenta que sin sus lentes no podía distinguir nada que estuviera más allá de un par de metros de ella.

\- No te separes de mí. Nadie sospechará si saben que no puedes ver bien - le dijo entonces Candy, y la tomó de la mano tratando de serenarla.

\- Pero... ¿cómo podré escribir sobre todo esto, si no puedo verlo?

\- Yo seré tus ojos, Patty.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca de las mujeres, Candy se alegró de que Patty no pudiera ver claramente aquella escena tan perturbadora que se desplegó ante ellas. La visión de aquellas personas le estrujó el corazón. Muchas de aquellas trabajadoras estaban verdaderamente delgadas, con pieles cenicientas y ojos apagados por la desnutrición, y algunas no solamente vestían ropas raídas sino ya directamente trozos de tela sin forma y casi transparentes de tanto uso, que les pendían del cuerpo como harapos. En el transcurso del día, Candy vio por todos lados la miseria y el dolor en cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar… niñas pequeñas con menos de diez años que aparentemente ya nunca más conocerían los juegos y que ahora se dedicaban a fregar de rodillas, tan rudamente como sus tiernas manitas se lo permitían, los fríos pisos y las paredes de piedra del lugar. Las chicas un poco mayores se ocupaban de hacer el trabajo más pesado de lavandería que era la principal actividad económica del lugar, y que brindaba el servicio a quien pagara por ello. Incluso Candy pudo darse cuenta de que había mujeres embarazadas tallando pisos o cargando pesadas canastas, muchas de ellas en avanzados estados de gestación, poniendo en riesgo su vida y la de sus bebés no nacidos. Mujeres que pronto se convertirían en madres, terriblemente desprotegidas.

Llena de tristeza, Candy no pudo evitar preguntarse si su propia madre no habría sufrido un destino similar.

Durante sus actividades, Patty y Candy terminaron fregando pisos al lado de una de esas trabajadoras. Era una mujer tan joven como ellas mismas, bonita bajo todo su desarreglo y que lucía un evidente abdomen de varios meses de embarazo. Se llamaba Beatrice.

\- Pero pueden decirme Betty… - les sonrió débilmente la chica, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

\- ¿Dónde nacerá tu bebé, Betty?

\- Aquí, ¿dónde más? - ella lanzó un suspiro de derrota – Sólo espero que sea un varón, para que su padre se lo lleve. Es un hombre importante, que lo educará bien. Pero si es niña… se quedará aquí conmigo, a fregar pisos como yo.

Al escucharla, Patty y Candy sentían una piedra aplastándoles el corazón.

\- Las mujeres sólo venimos a este mundo a sufrir - sentenció Beatrice - Andan diciendo por allí que ya podríamos decidir por nosotras mismas si fuéramos mayores de 30 años y dueñas de una casa… ¡Ja! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre que podamos soñar siquiera con eso?! ¡Valiente ayuda! ¡Valiente destino! – exclamó, desesperanzada.

Candy pudo notar que en la Casa de Trabajo no sólo el ánimo de Betty, sino el de todos – hombres y mujeres - estaba como sepultado bajo una sombra negra. Casi nadie sonreía, mucho menos escuchó alguna risa. Por desposeídos, los habían despojado hasta del espíritu y la alegría. Para aquella gente la vida no era algo que hubiera que celebrar.

Candy se dio cuenta entonces de cuán ingenua fue su esperanza de que esta gente fuera feliz en medio de tantas carencias y olvido. Porque no, no había forma alguna de comparar esto con el paraíso que siempre había sido el Hogar de Pony. Aquí prácticamente no había ninguna esperanza de salir para vivir una vida digna y mejor.

Durante todo ese día de observación, el ánimo de Candy se sumergió en un estado de dolor e impotencia. Al menos se alegró de que Patty no pudiera ver con claridad lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era mucha la frustración de no poder hacer casi nada… aunque al menos Candy trató de hacer lo más que pudo en ese momento, dejando bajo la almohada de Betty todo el dinero que llevaba consigo y la poca ropa de la que podía deshacerse sin levantar sospechas. Esperaba que al menos le sirviera de algo.

A las seis de la tarde cuando salieron del lugar y volvían a casa, tanto ella como Patty iban con los hombros y la cabeza baja, abrumadas por el peso de haber presenciado algo muchísimo peor a lo que habían imaginado. Patty se dio cuenta de cuán necesario era denunciar todo aquello para mejorar – al menos un poco – la vida de toda esa gente olvidada. Ella sabía que, como mujeres, era poco lo que podían hacer aparte de ayudar en lo posible a todos los casos individuales que pudieran… pero para que las cosas cambiaran realmente para todos, se hacía indispensable que la denuncia llegara hasta las más altas esferas para que la legislación cambiara.

A pesar de haber ganado la Guerra, Inglaterra había quedado tan lastimada que era evidente como todavía prevalecían profundas carencias que debían ser corregidas desde las leyes. Había que señalar la importancia de empezar a hacerlo a quienes podían realizarlo.

\- Hay pocas cosas que nosotras podemos cambiar, Candy – le explicaba Patty mientras caminaban. Al usar de nuevo sus gafas, se preguntaba de cuanto se había perdido de ver allí dentro – Debemos buscar que las cosas cambien desde la raíz, desde la legislación…

El corazón de Candy lloraba de impotencia, sin poderse recuperar de aquellas imágenes que desfilaron ante sus ojos.

-Puedes contárselo a Lord Stonehurst, su influencia es mucha en el Parlamento y ellos pueden y deben hacer leyes para que las condiciones mejoren… - la voz de Patty temblaba, también sintiéndose pequeña ante la imposibilidad de ayudar de cualquier otra manera – O mejor aún, si pudieras, dicen que la autoridad del Duque de Grandchester es todavía mayor. Se cuenta que es un gran orador que influye fuertemente con sus convincentes argumentos, incluso sobre el Primer Ministro que siempre lo escucha con particular atención – Patty recordó entonces vívidamente los tiempos del Colegio San Pablo, y quien era la única persona que podía influir sobre ese chico que a ella siempre le pareció tan temible - Tu Terry realmente podría ayudar.

Candy cerró los ojos, realmente abrumada.

\- No es mi Terry – objetó, débilmente.

En esos instantes, después de ver todo aquello que tanto le había desgarrado el espíritu, ella no podía seguir pensando en lo furiosa que estaba con él. Muy dentro de sí, solamente sentía una nube negra de pesadumbre que le oprimía el corazón al darse cuenta de que la única cosa que verdaderamente necesitaba esa noche de Terry era un imposible. Él jamás estaría para que ella descansara entre sus brazos y la reconfortara de la tristeza de lo que había visto ese día.

Hicieron falta muchas noches después de la incursión en la Casa de Trabajo, para que las sensaciones se aquietaran en el alma de Candy.

La sensación de impotencia se mitigó un poco cuando Candy, con el permiso de Patty pero sin contarle todo, habló con Ethan para comentarle sobre aquel gran problema y éste le prometió no sólo que tomaría cartas en el asunto sino también que le presentaría a un par de personas todavía más indicadas para trabajar específicamente en ese tema. La segunda sensación de necesitar a Terry realmente nunca desapareció del ánimo de Candy... ella sólo la cubrió bajo la misma capa de indignación que ya había tendido sobre el desconcierto de su comportamiento. Porque era más fácil odiar que necesitar a quien nunca se podría tener.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Los días pasaban rápidamente en medio de la locura de preparativos nupciales y ajetreos imposibles a los cuales Candy apenas si podía seguirles el ritmo, entrando y saliendo como un vendaval de la casa de Londres ante la sonrisa divertida de Albert, quien – realmente conmovido por su cariño – le agradecía de todo corazón que se tomara tales molestias por él, considerando que aquellas actividades eran tan ajenas como incómodas para su protegida. Albert se alegraba cada día más de haberle hecho caso tantos años atrás a sus tres sobrinos enamoradizos y haber introducido a Candy en su familia, y en sus vidas. Habían recibido de ella muchísimo más de lo que los Ardlay le habían dado, porque las huellas en el corazón eran imposibles de pagarse con dinero.

Candy pasaba tanto tiempo en Stonehurst Hall que fue inevitable que el chófer de aquella propiedad recibiera la consigna de pasar por ella todas las mañanas para llevarla al imponente lugar, donde la chica rubia pasaba casi todo el día planeando menús, ceremonias y decoraciones al lado de las hermanas Stockwell y contando ocasionalmente con el auxilio de la más famosa modista de Londres para la elección y confección de sus atuendos. Ocasionalmente, cuando sus "misteriosas" ocupaciones lo permitían, solía unírseles la señorita Patricia O'Brian, llenando a Candy de una gran alegría al ser testigo de la persona más abierta en la que se estaba convirtiendo su antes apocada amiga. Era un gusto verla expresar libremente sus opiniones cada vez con mayor soltura y seguridad, y que ya no pretendiera pasar desapercibida como era su costumbre de antaño.

En otras ocasiones, para sorpresa de Candy, quien se unía a aquella animada tropa de chicas estrategas era nada más y nada menos que Lady Blaire, la medio-hermana del Duque de Grandchester y gran amiga de Aveline. _"Algún día seremos hermanas_ ", suspiraba Aveline cada vez que sabía que Blaire las visitaría y, por más que quería evitarlo, ese comentario provocaba en Candy una extraña punzada en el estómago que trataba de desestimar recordando lo furiosa estaba con Terry y pensando más bien en si no debía compadecer a Aveline por desear estar al lado de semejante malcriado.

Cuando Candy conoció a Blaire le pareció una chica simpática y agradable aunque con un carácter muy firme, que inevitablemente le trajo el recuerdo de Terry. Sin embargo, fuera de ciertos rasgos del temperamento, realmente Blaire se parecía muy poco a él. Aunque Candy no podía evitar darse cuenta de que la chica tenía en los ojos ese raro color turquesa que ella no había visto en nadie más sino en Terry, y uno de esos días Candy se sorprendió descubriendo que realmente le gustaba que Blaire Grandchester se les uniera en Stonehurst Hall trayendo consigo sus opiniones honestas y el color de sus ojos. Se sentía, de cierta forma, acompañada. Y fue así como descubrió que, a pesar de lo terriblemente molesta que seguía estando con Terry, su obstinado y traicionero corazón sólo seguía anhelando volverlo a ver.

Finalmente, en medio de una vorágine de planes y actividades, el esperado día de la fiesta de compromiso entre Albert y Jane llegó. Ese día, a diferencia de la fiesta de Año Nuevo, Candy permitió que la auxiliaran con su arreglo personal a insistencia de Jane quien le asignó una de las doncellas al servicio de Stonehurst Hall _,_ lugar en donde ahora Candy se estaba alojando como invitada y en el cual se quedaría por varias semanas más mientras Albert atendía algunos negocios en la Highlands de Escocia, hacia donde partiría al día siguiente después de la fiesta de compromiso. Jane había sugerido que Candy se hospedara en Stonehurst Hall durante la ausencia de Albert para que no pasara esos días sola en la casa de Londres y así tuviera compañía, dejándolos más tranquilos tanto a ella como a Albert. La propuesta agradó a todos y fue aceptada con un beneplácito unánime, incluso por Aveline quien cada día que pasaba se iba olvidando de - lo que a ella ya le parecía – la absurda idea de que el Duque Terrence de Grandchester tuviera algún tipo de interés en Candy White Ardlay. Aparentemente, ambos sentían una absoluta indiferencia por la vida del otro.

Aveline sintió entonces que podía respirar tranquila porque, fuera del asunto de haberla imaginado como un posible interés romántico para Terry, Candy le caía realmente bien.

La noche de la fiesta, una de las doncellas de las hermanas Stockwell ayudó a Candy a ponerse el precioso vestido de seda verde que se había confeccionado expresamente para la ocasión. Le sentaba perfecto, envolviendo de forma precisa y elegante las suaves curvas de su cuerpo de una forma involuntariamente sensual, mientras que el color vivo del vestido acentuaba maravillosamente el verde de sus ojos y la blancura de su piel. Su bello rostro estaba enmarcado por las suaves ondas de sus rizos dorados peinados en un semirecogido como si fuera una cascada y coronada en la parte superior con una elegantísima tiara de piedras preciosas, préstamo de las joyas personales de Jane.

En un principio, Candy había puesto objeciones a usar algo que le parecía tan ostentoso y ajeno a su forma de ser, pero no pudo evitarlo y terminó rindiéndose a usarla cuando vio lo precioso de la joya y – se guiñó un ojo, traviesa – lo bien que se veía con ella. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero a pesar de que la tiara le parecía un detalle exagerado y frívolo, la hacía sentirse bonita.

\- Luce usted deslumbrante, señorita Ardlay… - le confirmó la doncella, emocionada.

Por un segundo Candy recordó aquel día en que Anny la había vestido, por primera vez en su adolescencia, con un precioso vestido también muy elegante mientras le decía que debería poner más cuidado en su arreglo personal pensando en Terry. Luciendo esta joya Candy ahora se sentía un poco fuera de lugar como aquella vez, pero igualmente la motivación para verse bonita ahora era bastante similar a la que sintió aquel día.

Poco antes del inicio de la fiesta, Candy bajó a recibir a Albert en la puerta principal de Stonehurst Hall. Acompañaba a Ethan, a Aveline y a la curiosa formación de criados desplegado como contingente de recepción vistiendo sus más elegantes uniformes de trabajo, como una deferencia hacia el recién llegado. Cuando su antiguo tutor bajó del automóvil, Candy se quedó sin palabras porque los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el corazón de recuerdos. Ambos eran de alegría.

-Oh, Albert…

William A. Ardlay iba vestido con una chaqueta de corte perfecto y un elegante kilt confeccionado con el tartán representativo de sus antepasados escoceses. Sus ojos azules brillaban, portando con orgullo la dignidad de su clan. Y por un segundo, los preciosos recuerdos desbordaron completamente el corazón de Candy: reconoció a su Príncipe de la Colina, tan apuesto como cuando lo vieron por primera vez sus admirados ojos de chiquilla… pero al verlo ahora también recordó a sus tres paladines vestidos con el mismo tradicional traje escocés, esperando por ella el día en que por primera vez visitó Lakewood. Viendo a Albert, Candy sonrió imaginando en él al gran hombre que Anthony pudo haber sido; al sabio ser humano en que Stair se hubiera convertido, al fiel y amado amigo que Archie continuaba siendo. Todos los Ardlay estaban representados en este hombre apuesto, tan querido para ella.

Después de los efusivos saludos todos entraron al vestíbulo donde ya los esperaba Jane al pie de la escalera, resplandecientemente hermosa, con una sonrisa que Candy estaba segura que solamente sería superada por la del día de su boda... Y a decir verdad, la rubia también estaba bastante segura de que la bella novia realmente no los esperaba a todos, sino a _él_.

Emocionada, Jane recibió a su prometido con un breve beso en los labios – ante la mal disimulada incomodidad de Ethan – y luego, tras tomarlo del brazo, le susurró secretamente al oído algo que hizo que Albert se ruborizara sin remedio.

Luego todos se dirigieron al salón a la espera de los primeros invitados, y fue entonces cuando Candy comprendió porqué los Stockwell habían llamado a su fiesta de Año Nuevo sólo una "pequeña reunión". La decoración ante sus ojos era realmente impresionante y aunque ella había participado activamente en los preparativos, verlo todo en vivo la dejó muda de admiración y asombro, aunque también bastante satisfecha. Un par de paredes móviles del gran salón habían sido retiradas y el lugar brillaba bajo la luz de los seis enormes candelabros colgantes de cristal que pendían del techo ricamente adornado, iluminando hasta el último rincón del hermoso suelo de madera que brillaba recién pulido. Esta vez había muchísimas más flores y la orquesta combinaba su atuendo con el color de los sofisticados arreglos florales de exquisito buen gusto, en un precioso contraste con el negro de sus instrumentos. Todo era tan elegante y señorial, como pocas cosas que Candy hubiera visto en su vida.

Así que así se hacían las cosas en la nobleza.

Aunque por un momento, Candy no pudo olvidar las terribles desigualdades del mundo pensando en que la riqueza de este lugar era tan evidente como la miseria que observó días atrás en la Casa de Trabajo. A veces, Candy no hacía más que preguntarse: ¿tenían ellos derecho a vivir esta vida de lujo que llevaban, mientras que otros apenas si podían sobrevivirla? La pregunta la atormentaba ahora, tan presente como siempre.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar poco después mientras Crawford de forma elegante y pulcra iba anunciando sus nombres, seguidos muchas veces por una retahíla de títulos nobiliarios. Cuando Candy escuchó nombrar la llegada de la Duquesa viuda de Grandchester y su familia, no pudo evitar volverse con curiosidad hacia la entrada. Junto con la elegante duquesa llegaba Blaire muy linda, con un precioso vestido oscuro que armonizaba con su largo y también oscuro cabello, siendo además acompañadas por un muchacho muy jovencito, terriblemente elegante vestido de frac. Debía ser el menor de los Grandchester... Lord _Alguien_ Grandchester si Candy no se equivocaba en alguna cosa con aquellos complicados protocolos de los títulos aristocráticos.

Unos pocos minutos después, Crawford anunció la llegada del Duque de Grandchester y en esta ocasión, Candy no fue la única joven que volvió su vista hacia la entrada. Terry hizo su aparición portando un impecable frac de color negro que vestía gallardamente su cuerpo recio y atlético, de postura aristocrática. A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, llevaba el cabello castaño suelto hasta el largo de su mandíbula cuadrada, enmarcando con algunos mechones rebeldes sus ojos cristalinos. En cada ocasión que Candy lo veía le parecía cada vez más guapo y evidentemente, a juzgar por lo ardoroso de la multitud de ojos femeninos que también lo miraban, no era solamente ella la que tenía esa opinión.

Poco después de la llegada de Terry, la suave música se interrumpió para hacer el tan esperado anuncio del compromiso matrimonial entre Lady Jane Stockwell y el Sr. William Albert Ardlay. El Conde de Stonehurst – Ethan – hizo el anuncio y después un conmovedor brindis por la felicidad de la pareja, siguió una lluvia de felicitaciones para ambos. Después los novios, radiantes y aparentemente ajenos del mundo a su alrededor, abrieron el baile en el centro del gran salón.

Al principio de la fiesta Candy acompañó en todo momento a Patty, quien se veía muy bonita con un moderno vestido color crema y gargantilla a juego, hasta que la joven reportera fue solicitada por un atractivo caballero para acompañar a los prometidos en su primer baile. Era un hombre joven y galante, realmente muy agradable, que inmediatamente se ganó la simpatía de Candy. Era el editor del diario donde la joven escribía y aparentemente ambos se llevaban bastante bien, pues Patty no dejaba de reír entre sus brazos a medida que bailaban. Candy realmente se alegraba mucho por ella, aunque de repente se había quedado sola.

En algún momento de deambular sola por la fiesta, Candy tomó una bebida mientras se acercaba a una de las puertas francesas que daban hacia el jardín. Distraída, no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación entre tres elegantes señoras ya entradas en años, quienes cuchicheaban tras sus propias copas con un tono aparentemente muy divertido. Evidentemente, las burbujas de champagne les cosquilleaban la lengua.

\- Como siempre, otra vez el ganador absoluto de la noche sigue siendo el Duque de Grandchester – decía una de ellas, dando un sorbo a su bebida – No hay soltera en esta temporada que no quiera cazarlo.

\- Un duque soltero, rico y guapísimo – apuntó la otra – Eso no se ve todas las temporadas. Es como encontrarse el tesoro al final del arcoíris.

La tercera rió, con una sonrisita que a Candy le pareció muy molesta.

\- Queridas, creo que esta temporada el Duque estará muy ocupado con otros asuntos. ¿No han visto los periódicos? Sale con actrices. Todo Londres murmura que esa actriz americana, Karen Klaise, es su amante.

\- Bueno… amante no es lo mismo que esposa, ¿cierto? - acotó la primera, riendo también - Además, él es tan atractivo y tan rico que dudo que cualquiera de nuestras niñas se detenga por esas pequeñeces.

\- Es bastante reservado.

\- Eso parece hacerlo más atractivo, ya sabes.

\- Tienes razón, cualquiera se lo perdonaría... - admitió finalmente la mujer – ¡los duques no se dan en los árboles! Yo mataría por ser una duquesa.

Candy se alejó tan discretamente como pudo, enfadada por la risita irritante y la forma en que hablaban de Terry, como si se tratara de un trofeo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar oír sobre lo que se decía de él y Karen Klaise y eso, lejos de molestarla, realmente lo que hizo fue entristecerla. Se preguntó cuántas cosas ignoraba sobre la vida de Terry y porqué su corazón tercamente seguía con la absurda idea de que él no estaba con nadie más por la misma razón que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quién decía que él no estaba con nadie más? Karen parecía muy real.

Mientras Candy suspiraba con aquellos melancólicos pensamientos, Ethan afortunadamente llegó para animarla un poco invitándola a bailar con él, cosa que Candy aceptó realmente complacida. Era una noche venturosa y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nada le impidiera disfrutar un evento tan feliz en honor de su Albert tan querido.

Al otro lado del salón, Terry miraba fijamente a las parejas en la pista de baile con una copa entre sus manos y un humor terrible que lo acompañaba a todos lados desde la última vez que había estado en Stonehurst Hall. Desde aquel día había algo en su interior que lo incomodaba continuamente, tal y como lo había sospechado, haciéndole imposible olvidar la verde mirada de Candy llena de decepción y de reproche, después de que él le dijera aquella infame y estúpida insolencia. Él se había comportado como un idiota - no sólo una, sino dos veces – y estaba seguro que había logrado transformar la indiferencia de Candy en odio. Y Terry ya lo sabía: que iba a dolerle más el desprecio de Candy que su indiferencia. Porque se daba cuenta de que con su odio no podía vivir, pero él había sido un imbécil incapaz de refrenar su temperamento y su lengua, y se merecía que ella lo odiara hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Con un ánimo tan nefasto, harto de tratar de ocultarlo, Terry sólo deseaba que nadie más se le acercara a saludarlo... y, sobre todo, ninguna de las obsesivas madres casamenteras que arrastraban a sus hijas solteras para que aletearan sus pestañas y exhibieran sus sonrisas ante él; aunque Terry sabía que todo aquel entusiasta desfile de damas no se debía precisamente a él, sino a su ducado. Sin embargo, aquellas insistencias siempre eran un fastidio y esa era la razón principal por la que él evitaba a toda costa permanecer más de una o dos horas en cualquier evento público. Por lo mismo, siempre elegía a Aveline o a Jane como su primera pareja de baile, tratando de evidenciar que sólo estaba interesado en bailar y departir con ellas... aunque obviamente, a partir de ahora Jane ya no lo acompañaría a abrir ningún baile más. Momentos antes, cuando él se acercó a felicitar a la pareja de la fiesta, la bella prometida se veía tan radiante y feliz como Albert mismo, y Terry de verdad se alegró mucho por ambos. Así que ahora sólo le quedaba Aveline como cómplice para evitar los incómodos e indeseados asedios femeninos.

Por un momento, Terry casi sonrió ante la ironía del asunto. Él no quería que ninguna dama se le acercara y la única de quien deseaba compañía era precisamente la que no querría verlo ni en pintura. Porque desde que Terry había llegado - aún en contra de su propia voluntad - lo primero que había hecho había sido buscar el rostro de Candy entre la multitud. Podía fingir otros intereses, pero observarla era lo único que de verdad le importaba esa noche... Cuando por fin la vio, una vieja calidez ya conocida le invadió el cuerpo. La descubrió preciosa, enfundada en un vestido tan verde como sus ojos y que parecía acariciarle la piel a cada paso, aunque evidentemente ella misma no era consciente de la sensualidad que le emanaba por los poros con cada movimiento. Si desde hacía días atrás Terry estaba malhumorado, imaginar ahora que cualquier otro hombre en la fiesta podía estarla devorando con los ojos le puso un humor de los mil demonios.

Por más que lo evitaba, Terry ya no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. La había visto saludar a los invitados, reír en la distancia – con aquel sonido cantarino y hermoso- y en algún momento, incluso la había visto deambular sola por la fiesta. Ahora bailaba con Ethan, evidentemente muy sonriente y feliz… con sonrisas que no eran para él y una felicidad que él no provocaba.

 _Maldición._

Después de un rato, quien finalmente terminó por acercarse a Terry fue su hermanastro menor, Edward Grandchester. Era un atractivo jovencito de apenas dieciséis años, rubio y casi tan alto como él, de modales francamente despreocupados. Tanto él como Blaire tenían la misma nariz que su madre.

\- Hola, Terrence – lo saludó el chico – No te ves con mucho ánimo de bailar.

\- No lo tengo – repuso Terry, lacónico.

\- Pues mejor, así tendré menos competencia. Yo no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad – Edward observó admirado a todo el grupo de jovencitas que los miraban a ambos, veladamente tras los abanicos – No siempre el _quinto domingo_ coincide con un evento lleno de damas tan hermosas.

El humor de Terry se relajó un poco cuando escuchó a su hermano hablar de sus aspiraciones tan adolescentes. Él también recordaba lo que era desear con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el _quinto domingo_ para salir del Real Colegio San Pablo, donde Edward ahora también estudiaba de interno, como él mismo hacía tantos años atrás. Sin embargo en aquel entonces Terry no ambicionaba salir por las mismas razones que tenía Edward… el ahora duque siempre había preferido otras diversiones, nada comunes para la aristocracia y que además le servían para escandalizar a los Grandchester. Diversiones que indudablemente eran mucho más solitarias que las de su hermano.

\- ¿Siguen separadas las zonas de chicos y chicas en el San Pablo? – preguntó Terry, curioso.

\- Ufff, sí. Es un verdadero fastidio. Es increíble que aún después de la Guerra el colegio no se modernice en nada.

\- Es malo para la concentración y para la moral que hombres y mujeres reciban clases juntos. Incluso que se hablen – ironizó Terry un poco más divertido, recordando los absurdos criterios de la dirección eclesiástica del lugar.

\- ¡Y que lo digas! Dentro hay todo un régimen casi militar que se encarga de que así sea – señaló el chico, hastiado - Aunque ya sabes, hay historias de algunos pocos que han podido vencer la tiranía – bromeó Edward sonriendo de lado, recordando los muchos rumores que todavía circulaban por el colegio acerca de uno de los antiguos estudiantes que siempre solía desafiar y romper todas las reglas internas. _T. G. G._ El perfecto modelo a _no_ seguir, según seguían pontificando dentro del San Pablo. Pero nadie se atrevía a nombrarlo de viva voz porque todos sabían que aquel chico terrible ahora era un distinguido e influyente duque, así que las anécdotas sobre él sólo se quedaban en rumores.

\- Dicen que eres un buen chico allí dentro – mencionó Terry.

\- Comparado con lo que esperaban de un Grandchester, debo parecerles un verdadero santo…

Terry apenas sonrió, de lado también. Recordando aquellos tiempos buscó con la mirada al otro espíritu libre que había coincidido con él en el Colegio San Pablo. Ahora era una dama deslumbrante y hermosa, que sonreía como un ángel… mientras bailaba la tercera pieza seguida con Ethan. La incipiente sonrisa se le borró de golpe. Ya era demasiado, ¿no?

Después de un rato en el que Terry y Edward siguieron observando la pista en silencio, el chico de pronto hizo un gesto discreto hacia una de las parejas que llamó su atención. La hermana de ambos bailaba con un hombre joven, de rostro alargado y sagaz, con una mirada ligeramente retorcida pero de sonrisa encantadora. Era Bradley Wharton.

\- Blaire parece muy entusiasmada con él – comentó Edward, seriamente – Espero estar equivocado pero, aunque acabo de conocerlo, no me gusta para nada ese tipo.

Mientras Terry apartaba su vista de Candy para volverla hacia Blaire, pensó que Edward no estaba tan errado. En ese momento se acercó a ambos Sophia de Grandchester, aunque afortunadamente no con la intención de hacerles compañía.

\- Edward, querido, ven que quiero presentarte a alguien.

Y antes de llevarse a su hijo del brazo, le dijo a Terry con discreción señalando con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile.

\- Por más rico que sea ese es un don nadie, Terrence. Debemos alejarlo de Blaire...

Y por primera vez en su vida, Terry estaba de acuerdo con la bruja... es decir, con la Duquesa viuda. Pero no precisamente por las mismas razones: no era la cuantía de la fortuna ni el origen de Bradley Wharton lo que molestaba a Terry, sino que él sabía que ese hombre no era un buen tipo y que sus intenciones con Blaire no eran honestas en absoluto. Era un maltratador y, evidentemente, un cazafortunas. Pero tenía que encontrar la forma de hacérselo ver a su hermana de forma clara, para que ella misma lo alejara por su propia voluntad... No debía prohibirle su compañía, porque nadie mejor que Terry sabía lo que le hacía una prohibición a un temperamento tozudo. Y él sabía perfectamente bien que la naturaleza de los Grandchester, para bien y para mal, era de esa clase de terco espíritu.

Un poco más allá, mientras conversaba con unas amigas, era Aveline la que no dejaba de seguir a Terry con la mirada esperando que como siempre, le pidiera la primera pieza de baile a ella… pero de pronto fue muy evidente para la muchacha que él no dejaba de mirar a Candy. El duque pretendía disimularlo, pero cada vez que Aveline buscaba su rostro entre la multitud, se daba cuenta de que efectivamente Terry sólo tenía ojos para la protegida de los Ardlay. La jovencita empezó a sentir el corazón pesado, cargado de horribles sospechas. Cuando vio que Terry se quedaba solo nuevamente, después de que la duquesa se llevara a Edward con ella, decidió vencer sus dudas y se acercó a él.

\- Hola Terrence – trató de que su voz sonora lo más despreocupada posible pero por dentro temblaba, temiendo que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Él se volvió a verla y le sonrió apenas. Pero para Aveline, cualquier sonrisa suya era un regalo deslumbrante.

\- Hola, Aveline. Supongo que estás muy feliz por Jane, ¿no es así?

\- Claro - ella por fin encontró la fuerza para sonreír, al menos un poco - William es un hombre estupendo y nunca había visto a mi hermana más feliz. Serán muy felices juntos… debe ser muy bonito casarte con alguien a quien amas.

\- Sí, eso dicen.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos y luego bajó la vista hacia sus manos, buscando valor. Lo encontró mientras observaba la punta de sus manos enguantadas en blanco.

-Terrence, me gustaría platicar contigo…

\- Dime.

Ella suspiró, nerviosa.

\- ¿Podemos salir al jardín? No me gustaría que nos interrumpieran.

\- No creo que sea prudente, Aveline – le recordó Terry pensando en su reputación y en el muy conocido uso que se le daba a los jardines en este tipo de fiestas - Podemos ir a uno de los despachos, o tu hermano me lo reclamará – trató de restarle importancia porque ella se veía realmente nerviosa.

\- No – la chica sonrió más abiertamente, volviéndose a verlo – Ethan jamás pensaría mal de ti - sin embargo Aveline insistió, volviendo a bajar la vista - Por favor, Terrence, vamos al jardín. Sólo será un momento.

Él juzgó que se trataba de algo importante por su insistencia y asintió brevemente, ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Vamos.

La noche era clara y transparente, con una hermosa luna creciente que iluminaba como un faro la oscuridad insondable de los fríos e interminables jardines, que se tornaban grises en la penumbra. Terry y Aveline apenas se alejaron un poco del salón, dejando atrás las luces y la música que sólo se escuchaba como un murmullo atenuado, lo suficiente lejos para tener privacidad pero convenientemente cerca para volver rápidamente cuando el frío se volviera insoportable. Él esperaba que la conversación no les llevara mucho tiempo.

Después de caminar un rato en silencio, Aveline se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra del lugar mientras Terry se sentaba a su lado pensando en lo incómodo que sería para ella soportar aún más frío.

\- Aveline, está helado para ti… - empezó a protestar Terry, y ella pensó que él siempre se preocupaba y se portaba tan amable que era evidente que no podía estar equivocada.

Y entonces, repentina y súbitamente decidida, la joven no esperó más y alcanzó los labios de él tomándolo del rostro para unir su boca a la suya, en un contacto que hizo que su pecho estallara de emoción. Besar a Terrence era mil veces mejor a lo que ella había imaginado en sus sueños. En ese momento pensó que no le importaba haberse arriesgado mucho más allá de lo que permitía el decoro de una dama porque estaba segura de que esa caricia era todo lo que hacía falta para que el pecho de él también se encendiera de amor y se diera cuenta, por fin, de que era a ella a quien amaba. Que la reconociera como la mujer que podía hacerlo feliz, que siempre estaría allí y viviría para él.

Pero la reacción de Terry fue muy diferente al final de cuento de hadas que Aveline imaginaba. El hombre se sorprendió mucho con su actitud y sin poderlo evitar, instintivamente su cuerpo retrocedió mientras muy suavemente la alejaba de sus labios, realmente contrariado por provocar esas reacciones en la chiquilla. Él de verdad la apreciaba mucho, no sólo por ser hermana de Ethan sino porque se trataba de una chica buena y de dulces sentimientos... tal vez un poco impresionable, como todas las jovencitas. Lamentó mucho que su amabilidad para con ella la hiciera albergar sentimientos y esperanzas que él no podía corresponder.

\- Aveline, no... - le dijo firme, pero suavemente – Lo siento si te di la impresión equivocada.

\- Terrence... - los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y de vergüenza.

\- Eres una chica muy bonita y muy dulce. Y un día algún otro hombre será el más feliz del mundo porque lo ames.

\- ¿Y tú no? ¿Eso me estás diciendo? - la voz de Aveline se quebró, ni siquiera se preocupó por contener sus lágrimas - ¿Dices que tú no quieres ser ese hombre feliz al que yo ame?

Él negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo el momento en que había provocado que esos sentimientos florecieran en ella. Aunque estaba seguro que jamás la había alentado en lo más mínimo, excepto por el hecho de ser cortés. Y por invitarla siempre a bailar la primera. _Maldición._

\- Porque entonces me estás mintiendo... - insistió la chica al ver que él no decía nada más - ¿quién no querría ser un hombre feliz?

\- Tú eres quien debe ser feliz, Aveline. Y yo no soy el hombre para ti.

\- Es por la señorita Ardlay, ¿verdad? - dijo Aveline empezando a molestarse, con las mejillas encendidas pero cubiertas por el llanto – Pues no deberías. Ethan es muy amable con ella y tienen muchas conversaciones secretas – le advirtió.

Terry entonces recordó, preocupado. Aveline tenía la misma mirada furiosa y desesperanzada que muchos años atrás también vio en otra mujer. ¿Cuántos años tendría Susanna en aquel entonces? Era más chica aún.

\- No es por nadie, Aveline. No estoy interesado ni en la señorita Ardlay, ni en nadie más...

Por un segundo, los ojos de ella brillaron esperanzados.

\- Entonces puedes amarme a mí. No me digas que es imposible.

\- Sí lo es. Yo no puedo amar a nadie.

\- Claro que puedes. Yo te enseñaré - dijo la joven, de nuevo entusiasmada, secándose las lágrimas con decisión. Si él no estaba interesado en nadie indudablemente que podía interesarse en ella, si ella se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para mostrarle lo buena y cariñosa que podía ser.

\- No, Aveline. No quiero que me malinterpretes y mantengas una esperanza sobre algo que no ocurrirá – le dijo entonces Terry resueltamente, tratando de ser un poco más contundente sin herirla demasiado – Lamento mucho si te lastimo.

\- Terrence, tú jamás podrías lastimarme... - dijo ella, románticamente esperanzada.

Terry suspiró ruidosamente, pensando en que ella no diría eso si conociera su historia. Su vida sentimental iba dejando consecuencias tan terribles como las que quedan en un páramo desierto que ha sido asaltado bajo una estrategia de tierra quemada.

\- Aveline, no…

\- Terrence... vamos adentro, por favor – ella lo interrumpió porque no quería seguir escuchando sus negativas. Estaba segura de que si peleaba lo suficiente podría conquistar su cariño – Empiezo a sentir frío.

Terry pensó que este era un tema que debía dejar perfectamente en claro con ella pero admitió que no era el mejor lugar ni el momento, así que se prometió que lo haría en la primera oportunidad. Le tendió el pañuelo de su frac para que terminara de secarse las lágrimas y después de abrigarla con su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros, la ayudó a ponerse de pie para volver al salón.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, reflexionando sobre sus propias decisiones.

De vuelta en el salón Terry recuperó su chaqueta y llevó a la joven a reunirse con sus parientes escoceses – que estaban encantados con el novio – aprovechando la ocasión para saludarlos antes de retirarse del grupo, dejando a Aveline en su compañía mientras la joven todavía lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Terry lo sentía mucho por ella y no quería hacerle daño, en lo absoluto, pero ya tampoco podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Terry se alejó hasta el otro extremo del salón y luego otra vez su mirada, tan terca como él mismo, solamente se ocupó de buscar a Candy. El sólo hecho de verla, lo serenaba. Buscó entre las parejas de baile dándose cuenta de que ahora Ethan bailaba con Blaire, y entonces Terry se sintió extrañamente aliviado sabiendo que no era sólo porque su hermana se hubiera liberado del parásito con el que bailaba antes. Un poco divertido, se preguntó cuál dama desafortunada sería ahora la nueva pareja de la sabandija. Luego recorrió rápidamente la pista de baile en busca de la figura de Candy y la encontró bailando nuevamente con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, seguramente como respuesta a las galanterías que le estaría diciendo el hombre con quien bailaba...

…y que era, nada más y nada menos, que el imbécil de Bradley Wharton.

En un sólo instante Terry perdió la cabeza y atravesó la sala completa con cuatro o cinco zancadas, tan decididas que las parejas se abrieron a su paso. Candy apenas y se dio cuenta cuando él ya estaba allí, a un lado de ella y su pareja de baile, con los ojos encendidos con una rabia apenas contenida. Detuvieron su baile al toparse con su figura estoica, que miraba a Bradley como un toro furioso.

\- Esfúmate, Wharton – le dijo Terry mientras una de sus manos se cerraba como una garra sobre la clavícula de él, muy cerca de su cuello. Nadie más podía notarlo pero, aunque disimulada para los demás, para el acompañante de Candy era una advertencia por demás evidente.

El hombre apenas respingó, mirándolo con afectada confusión.

\- Sólo estoy bailando con Candy... – apuntó.

La mirada de Terry se enfureció aún más al notar la familiaridad con que se atrevía a tratarla: "...c _on Candy_ ". Idiota. Si hubiera podido, Terry lo habría partido en dos en ese instante.

\- No hagamos un escándalo, porque ya sabes cómo terminará esto si no te vas – la voz de Terry, aunque había bajado un par de tonos para dejar el asunto en privado, era indiscutiblemente amenazante. Cerró la mano con más fuerza sobre la clavícula del hombre. Luego miró a Candy y dijo con la voz un poco más alta, tratando de que la gente a su alrededor no se diera cuenta del asunto, con la intención de evitar un desagradable altercado precisamente en la fiesta de Albert y Jane - La señorita Ardlay seguramente se olvidó de que ya me había prometido esta pieza a mí...

Y entonces soltó con una sacudida el hombro de Bradley Wharton y se volvió hacia Candy, extendiéndole su mano.

\- ¿Señorita Ardlay?

Ella miró su gesto, confundida, y luego levantó la vista para dedicarle una mirada furiosa. ¿Qué acaso no recordaba cómo la había tratado? Nunca antes como ahora Candy había deseado _no ser_ una dama para decirle a Terry a dónde podía irse directamente y llevarse de paso su invitación. Pero el duque no se acobardó y siguió con la mano extendida hacia ella.

\- Sé que no tendrías ningún problema en rechazar mi invitación, y no te culparía - le dijo entonces él, con la mirada y el tono suavizados. Que ella lo mirara con ese brillo furioso lo desarmaba por completo - Pero de verdad quiero bailar contigo esta noche... Candy.

Que por fin Terry la llamara así, llenó el alma de ella de una cálida sensación. Pero no dejó que se reflejara en su mirada y continuó observándolo con profunda indignación, aunque sólo fue por un segundo porque después su mano cobró vida propia y la colocó sobre la palma de Terry aceptando ser su pareja de baile; sin saber por qué le obsequiaba su complicidad y le concedía esta tregua.

\- ¡Oh, sí! El Duque tiene razón y yo ya le había prometido este baile... - Candy apoyó su versión con un gesto de impostada candidez - Debo disculparme con usted, Sir Bradley. Soy una olvidadiza.

Por un segundo Bradley se quedó atónito ante el comportamiento de ambos, y luego miró ladinamente a Terry.

\- Esto no se va a quedar así, _Su Excelencia_... - murmuró Bradley, apretando los dientes.

\- Eso espero, con verdadera impaciencia – respondió Terry mordaz, impasible ante su amenaza.

Sir Bradley hizo una ligera reverencia a la chica y salió de la pista de baile, tan dignamente como pudo. Candy suspiró al ver que el enfrentamiento no pasó a mayores y que aparentemente nadie más se había dado cuenta del brusco intercambio de amenazas entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - le reclamó entonces a Terry murmurando entre dientes, casi en un susurro - No puedes hacer estas cosas... no puedes ir así, avasallando por la vida.

\- No lo reconoces, ¿verdad, Candy?

\- No puedo reconocerlo si no lo había conocido nunca antes – replicó ella – Ethan acaba de presentármelo, justo en el intercambio de baile – Candy no quería darle el gusto de reconocer que sí, que él tenía razón y que aquel hombre le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no lograba precisar dónde era que lo había visto antes.

\- Déjame contarte una historia... - le dijo Terry tomándola por el brazo y rodeando su cintura para empezar a bailar. Pero el sentir la curva de su espalda bajo su pulgar hizo que él mismo estuviera a punto de olvidarse incluso hasta de su propio nombre. Una corriente eléctrica traspasó su cuerpo al sentirla por fin entre sus brazos, después de una eternidad. Trató de concentrarse en los pasos del vals.

Ella deslizó su mano libre sobre el hombro de Terry, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban bajo su toque. Y sí... confirmó que percibir su aroma a centímetros de distancia era más embriagador de lo que jamás se había atrevido a soñar. Al estar entre sus brazos tibios, Candy sintió un extraño despertar en su cuerpo que jamás había sentido antes.

Empezaron a bailar, muy suavemente.

\- Antes que digas nada quiero que me expliques a que viene ahora todo este asunto de bailar conmigo – le reclamó Candy, tratando de recordar su enojo para evitar aquellas sensaciones. Luego enfatizó retadoramente el apodo con el que siempre lo había llamado – _Terry_ … dejaste muy en claro que deseas ser tratado de una forma muy diferente a como yo lo hago, y que no pienso cambiar.

Él suspiró, dándose cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado. _Era tan ella._

\- Candy, siempre estás rompiendo el protocolo...

\- Sí, y tú ya lo sabías. Parece que ya no lo recuerdas, pero tú y yo alguna vez fuimos amigos.

" _Fuimos amigos"_ se repitióTerry, dándose cuenta de que para ella sólo fue eso. Por unos instantes no dijo nada. Sólo sentía la suave curva de la espalda de Candy bajo la palma de su mano y el calor que traspasaba hasta su pecho desde la mano de ella sobre su hombro. _Demonios_ , no debería estar sintiendo nada, pero evidentemente su cuerpo tomaba decisiones propias.

-Es imposible que me olvidara que fuimos amigos – dijo finalmente él, con voz clara y profunda - He tenido muchas amigas, pero jamás podría olvidar a una que acostumbraba saltar entre los árboles.

Candy se volvió a verlo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Así que has tenido muchas amigas?

\- Las suficientes – Terry levantó una ceja.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. Luego nuevamente desvió el rostro, pero guardó silencio. Durante unos instantes ninguno pronunció palabra, sumergidos en el caos de emociones que llenaban sus corazones y el vendaval de reacciones que experimentaban sus cuerpos. Entre sus brazos Candy podía sentir la tirantez de su cuerpo fuerte y recio, de tigre.

 _T.G._

La invadió una sensación que brotaba desde su pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, erizándole la piel. Desconcertante, intensa y plena. Se sintió flotar.

Por su parte Terry, como hipnotizado, no podía apartar la vista de la piel de terciopelo de esta diosa que tenía entre los brazos. Podía ver exactamente el punto sobre su hombro que primero besaría – Dios, si pudiera hacerlo -, para luego mordisquearlo suavemente. Sabía exactamente en qué segmento de la curva de su cuello hundiría su nariz para aspirar fuertemente el suave olor de su perfume a rosas, mezclado con el delicado aroma de su piel.

¡Maldición! Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. _Cualquier otra cosa_. Una desagradable, de ser posible.

Y entonces se obligó a recordar a Bradley Wharton. Hasta que tendría que agradecerle algo al idiota.

\- En lugar de una historia, te contaré una fábula... - le susurró Terry al oído con un tono más grave, que reflejaba su deseo contenido. La claridad aterciopelada de su voz hizo que un cosquilleo recorriera la espina dorsal de Candy.

Él carraspeó ligeramente, tratando de recuperar su tono normal y la compostura que estuvo a punto de perder.

– Una fábula me parece que es más apropiada – prosiguió diciendo él, intentando concentrarse en el tema - Había una vez hace muchos años, en el Real Colegio San Pablo una... - ...una preciosa " _mona pecosa_ " quiso bromear Terry. Incluso, pensó que podría contarle que también había un elegante pavorreal americano y una peligrosa víbora ponzoñosa, pero evitó ese hilo de la historia. Al menos agradecía poder poner su mente en otra cosa, y retomó la narración - … había en ese colegio una hiena, llamada Neil Leagan. Y como todas las hienas, carroñeras y cobardes, cuando atacaba no lo hacía solo. Una mañana esa hiena y su manada vieron a una atolondrada víctima que pasó junto a ellos, creo que practicando el francés… La abordaron pero, aunque la presa era fuerte y se defendía bien, ellos eran tres y la atacaron en grupo como los idiotas cobardes que siempre han sido - Candy lo miró asombrada, recordando vívidamente aquel día en el Colegio San Pablo en que Neil la había atacado junto con otros dos chicos usando la fuerza física con la intención de humillarla y acobardarla; y la forma en que Terry la había defendido entonces, enfrentándose a los golpes con ellos. De pronto ella ya reconoció en dónde había visto antes a su anterior pareja de baile, mientras Terry seguía diciendo – Aquellos tres seres despreciables la llamaron de formas horribles que no repetiré, porque ambos queremos olvidarlas... Una de esas hienas miserables es el ahora _muy respetable_ Sir Bradley Wharton – concluyó él.

\- No necesitas contarme el final de la historia – la mirada de Candy se endureció, reviviendo en su mente aquellos brutales momentos – Ya lo recuerdo.

\- No es un buen tipo, aunque ahora lo parezca.

\- Claro que no lo es – concordó ella – Gracias.

Por un instante él casi sonrió de lado, con los ojos brillantes anticipando diabluras.

\- Y no me digas otra vez que no lo hiciste por mí, ni juegues conmigo – le advirtió Candy resueltamente, al ver su expresión – Sé quién eres, Terry.

Y por un breve momento ambos se miraron cálidamente, deseando con el alma poder leerse el uno al otro como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos. Pero después de esa pausa Candy fue la primera en volver en sí... no quería que él pensara que ella iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Tenían otros asuntos pendientes que ella no podía olvidar.

\- Y déjame decirte que acepté bailar contigo sólo porque quiero escuchar tus disculpas... - se apresuró a decirle Candy, para romper con su momento de debilidad.

\- Y tú crees que bailo contigo para disculparme.

\- ¡Oh no! Yo no soy una ansiosa jovencita que se muere porque bailes con ella. Esto no me vale como disculpa - la mirada de Candy centelleó, nuevamente desafiante - Quiero escucharte decir que te comportaste como un patán y que me ruegas que te perdone.

Terry arqueó una ceja, divertido. Ella seguía teniendo pecas.

\- Me comporté como un patán y te ruego que me perdones, Candy. ¿Puedo agregar el "Candy"?

\- ¡Esa no es una disculpa sincera!

\- Sólo estoy siguiendo tus instrucciones – Terry ahora sí sonrió, pícaramente. Era tan fácil estar con ella.

Candy lo miró, con los ojos todavía encendidos.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Todo... esto. Comportarte como un verdadero cretino como si yo no te importara en lo absoluto, y luego te pones en un plan protector y vienes a salvarme de algo, como si ocurriera todo lo contrario.

\- No pretendía ser grosero...

\- No me digas eso, Terry. Sabes perfectamente cuando lo eres.

El rostro de Terry se endureció, sintiéndose despojado y acorralado. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Que maldita sería la hora en que le permitiría que volviera a lastimarlo?

\- No vine a salvarte de nada, sólo vine a cumplir una promesa que te hice públicamente - dijo entonces él, fríamente. Se refería a aquella de la noche de Año Nuevo.

\- ¡Ah! Y ya sabemos que Terry Grandchester siempre cumple una promesa, cueste lo que cueste - ironizó Candy. Evidentemente, ella no se refería a la misma.

\- ¿Es un reclamo?

\- Yo no tengo nada que reclamarte.

\- Precisamente... - apuntó Terry cortante, justo cuando la pieza terminaba. Ambos se miraron, desafiantes, haciendo una ligera reverencia sin quitarse los ojos de encima y luego se separaron con el temperamento encendido.

" _¿Qué se cree? ¿Que yo no recuerdo?"_

" _¿Qué pretende? ¿Rematarme?"_

Terry fue hasta uno de los meseros y tomó una copa de champagne de la bandeja. Casi la bebió de un golpe mientras se recordaba, furioso, que todas esas sensaciones que tenía con ella no eran correspondidas en lo absoluto: todo estaba en su imaginación. ¡Con mil demonios!, se sentía tan herido que sin apenas darse cuenta había roto por primera vez en más de cuatro años su límite autoimpuesto para el alcohol, cosa que no había hecho ni cuando estaba en las trincheras de guerra. Tenía que recuperar el control.

Candy también estaba con el ánimo encendido, furiosa por estar casi a punto de permitirle que siguiera jugando con ella. Estaba claro que Terry podía ser tan exasperante como siempre y que todavía disfrutaba mucho provocándola. ¿Para qué lo hacía? ¿No había dejado ya evidentemente claras sus intenciones? Ni siquiera se había disculpado sinceramente cuando ella le dio la oportunidad... Sin embargo Candy sabía, muy dentro de sí misma, que si él había actuado de aquella forma tan amenazante y contundente contra Sir Bradley Wharton realmente lo había hecho para protegerla a ella, aunque él insistiera que no. Así era él y Candy por fin podía ver claramente – cuando lograba calmarse y ver más allá de su enojo - que así seguía siendo él.

Cielo Santo, él realmente se preocupaba por ella a pesar de toda su convincente actuación de indiferencia.

¿Por qué entonces se empeñaba en sacarla de sus casillas, provocándola para que se pusiera a la defensiva? Candy también terminaba diciendo cosas que realmente no quería decir, sólo porque por dignidad se obligaba a sostener aquellos encendidos duelos verbales con Terry.

¡Dios! Sus sentimientos estaban tan confusos.

Tratando de serenarse, Candy terminó departiendo en un nutrido grupo junto con Albert, Jane, Ethan y sus parientes escoceses, al que se unió Aveline un poco después. Luego Ethan se disculpó para ir a hablar con el Duque de Grandchester y los demás se dispersaron, dejando solas a Candy y Aveline. Al principio hablaron un poco entre ellas de los detalles de la fiesta, pero después hubo un momento en que ambas se vieron envueltas en un silencio incómodo porque evidentemente Aveline tenía en mente otro tema más importante, sobre todo después de ser testigo de la forma en que Candy había bailado con Terrence y, muy particularmente, por la forma en que ambos se miraban.

Después de unos instantes fue Aveline quien rompió el silencio mientras observaba los jardines a través de la ventana, diciendo simplemente como si fuera parte de una conversación previa:

\- Lo amo, Candy.

Ella adivinó a quien se refería, pero sólo guardó un silencio prudente. La jovencita insistió:

\- A Terrence. Amo a Terrence.

Candy no supo qué decir. Sólo se volvió a verla, expectante.

\- Y él me ama – insistió Aveline nuevamente, al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

\- ¿Él... te ama? - parpadeó Candy.

\- S..sí. Sí - la jovencita titubeó, y luego miró a Candy con ojos suplicantes. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera – Lo hará si no te interpones.

\- No es mi intención causarte problemas, Aveline - le dijo Candy, sinceramente.

\- Entonces no lo hagas. Por favor.

Era una súplica, pero no sonaba como tal.

Candy entonces tuvo una fuerte sensación de _deja vú_ recordando que esto ya lo había vivido alguna vez y cuan herida había terminado en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, por un momento se dio cuenta de que lo que ahora sentía no era aquella resignación que la hacía terminar por hacerse un lado, sino que por primera vez en su vida la indignó que el destino pretendiera pisotearla siempre de la misma manera, una y otra vez. Siempre terminaba separada de Terry: por intrigas de la encaprichada de Eliza, por el sacrificio del amor demandante de Susanna. Y ella, en medio, reaccionando siempre igual y terminando ahogada en un mar de lágrimas... ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre así? ¿qué pecado estaba pagando?

La fiesta casi terminaba y Candy seguía sumergida en aquellos pensamientos. Buscando soledad para sus reflexiones había subido la escalera y observaba desde el barandal del piso superior el movimiento de los últimos invitados que poco a poco empezaban a marcharse. Apenas se dio cuenta, pero un momento después Terry estaba a su lado, también recargado en el barandal mirando a la distancia con un gesto indescifrable.

\- Candy White... da tanto a los demás, pero se siente indigna de tomar algo que la haga feliz a ella misma – declaró Terry de pronto, como si de algún modo él pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Ethan me lo contó todo – él también la miró a los ojos - Tu preocupación por la gente de las Casas de Trabajo y lo que estás haciendo por ellos. Él está realmente admirado por el tipo de persona que eres.

Evidentemente, Terry había tomado más que un par de copas y los celos le carcomían el alma al pensar que alguien más podría desear besar las huellas que dejaban los pies de Candy en tan altruistas batallas... o peor aún, buscar aprovecharse de su interés y devoción por los demás. Ethan le había comentado lo impactados que se habían quedado con ella no sólo él, sino algunos otros Lores del Parlamento después de escuchar su vehemente defensa de los desamparados, quedándose prendados de su fuerte espíritu y generosidad. Por supuesto, Terry no podía culparlos cuando a él desde siempre le ocurrió lo mismo.

\- Siempre trato de hacer lo mejor por la gente, Terry – le respondió Candy – Y jamás lo hago para impresionar a nadie. Si está en mis manos hacer algo para ayudar a cualquiera, ni siquiera lo dudaría...

Él lo sabía. Vaya si le había quedado claro después de lo de Susanna.

Pero ahora lo enloquecían los celos de pensar que alguien se aprovechara de la entrega de Candy, y le hicieran ofrecimientos que ella se viera tentada a aceptar por su siempre generosa disposición. Su activa imaginación lo hizo imaginársela rodeada de hombres insistentes queriendo ganarse su atención a como diera lugar. Rabioso, no supo ni lo que le decía.

\- Y supongo que no puedes esperar a tener una gran cantidad de recursos totalmente a tu disposición y usarlos para ayudar a toda esa gente en desgracia, ¿no? – Terry no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de ella sonriéndole galante a Ethan, o al idiota de Wharton - Con tu proverbial capacidad de convencer a la gente acaudalada para ayudar a los desamparados y con... digamos... una fortuna como la de Sir Bradley o la del Conde de Stonehurst respaldándote, imagino que ya hasta estás pensando a cuántas personas podrías ayudar. Has visto las Casas de Trabajo de Londres... ¿estás pensando en las vidas de cuántos niños como tú podrías cambiar? - Terry le reprochó las fantasías altruistas que él solo se construía en su cabeza, producto de los celos y el alcohol.

Candy lo miró, extrañada. Otra vez comenzaba a indignarse por sus palabras.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que me casaría con alguien sólo para usar su dinero en ayudar a los demás?

Terry no contestó nada, estaba furioso con simplemente imaginar la posibilidad. Después de todo, los matrimonios por conveniencia eran muy comunes y la conveniencia tomaba formas muy diferentes para cada persona.

\- Porque si así fuera, entonces me casaría contigo que eres mucho más rico ¿no? – continuó diciéndole Candy, desafiante.

Los impertinentes y furiosos pensamientos de Terry se detuvieron de pronto.

 _¿Qué demonios...?_

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? - preguntó él, sin poder creer que ella hubiera dicho esas palabras.

\- Sí, me casaría contigo - repitió ella después de un rato, admirada por una idea que de pronto le parecía tan natural.

Él la miró, primero sorprendido y luego profundamente decepcionado. No podía creerlo. No podía ser que la fortuna de los Grandchester convenciera ahora a un corazón a hacer algo que el simple amor no había podido conmover antes. No Candy... ella no podía ser así.

\- ¿ _Ahora_ es que quieres casarte conmigo? - masculló él entre dientes, furioso.

Ella levantó la barbilla y sus ojos fulguraron, sin dejarse acobardar ni un ápice por su tono. Como impulsada por una fuerza extraña, Candy sintió una rara pulsión que la llevó a reclamarlo de una forma totalmente nueva para ella. Ya no estaba dispuesta a simplemente hacerse a un lado acatando las disposiciones del destino. Era hora de que ella diera un salto extraordinario para salvar aquellos dos pasos adelante que siempre la habían separado de Terry... que Candy cerrara por fin la mano para asirlo de una buena vez por todas.

Formalmente hablando, hasta podía decirse que era él quien le había hecho la pregunta.

\- Sí Terry, acepto - le respondió Candy con decisión.

* * *

 **.- &-.**

* * *

 **Hola a todas quienes me leen.**

 **Realmente es todo un honor para mí que sigan hasta este capítulo.**

 **¡Miles de gracias!**

 **De verdad aprecio mucho su compañía a mis letras.**

Nuevamente quiero agradecer en especial a Skarllet Northman, Stormaw, Betina C., Dajimar, Ara, Iris Adriana, Candicita, Anna María, Dianley, Cerezza0977, Becky Grandchester, Eliz (muchas gracias por leer también mi otro fic, realmente me da muchísima alegría que te haya gustado y me lo hayas dicho), Rosy21, Tete, Esme05, Nidiyare, Gcfavela, írez e Invitadas quienes me dejaron algún review. Leo todo lo que me escriben y es tiempo el que me falta para responderles una a una, pero créanme que tomo muy en cuenta todos sus comentarios. Millones de gracias, de verdad. Igualmente, a quienes me agregan para seguir esta historia: su confianza es invaluable para mí.

Respecto a lo que algunas me escriben, les prometo que no dejaré esta historia inconclusa. Tal vez no publico tan rápido como deseo, pero mis ganas de escribir son tantas y disfruto tanto de hacerlo que espero impaciente el verano para dedicarle mucho más tiempo a esta historia. Muy posiblemente la termine para entonces. Tengo la esperanza y la determinación de que así sea.

Finalmente, quiero disculparme por un capítulo tan largo. Sin embargo, no podía terminar antes ni dejar ciertas cosas sin explicar. Espero no cansarlas, y gracias a quienes me tengan la paciencia de leer tanto.

En tres (¡o cuatro!) semanas publicaré el **Capítulo 5: "Así me quisiste"**.

* * *

Otra vez, agradezco profundamente a mi amiga Anna María Pruneda por su paciencia en hacer las correcciones a este capítulo. Su trabajo es tan impecable que si queda algún error, es enteramente mío.

 **¡Abrazos, Anna!**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Así me quisiste

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy", ya sea en su versión manga o anime. Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 5: Así me quisiste.**

 **-o-**

 _¡Por Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?_

Las mariposas que Candy comenzaba a sentir otra vez en el estómago desde hacía poco tiempo atrás, ahora de pronto se habían convertido en un avispero enfurecido que no la dejaba dormir en paz desde hacía un par de noches. _¡Dios!_ No sabía por qué había abierto la boca para aceptar una propuesta que en realidad nunca sucedió, sino sólo fue imaginada por ella misma creyendo que el destino podía – quizá por esta única vez - comportarse de una forma diferente a como acostumbraba.

Candy cerró los ojos, sumamente avergonzada por haberse atrevido a tanto. Sobre todo cuando recordaba que después de aquel desafío disfrazado con una simple palabra: " _Acepto_ ", la reacción de Terry Grandchester había sido observarla largamente con una expresión indescifrable y luego girar sobre sus talones alejándose de ella sin decir palabra alguna, dejándola sumergida en la más terrible de las vergüenzas e incertidumbres; sobre todo cuando vio la fiereza de la última mirada que le dirigió.

Por supuesto, Candy no esperaba que él perdiera tan siquiera un mísero minuto en tomar en serio aquella bravuconería. Terry había estado un poco obnubilado por el alcohol esa noche e hizo acusaciones totalmente fuera de lugar, pero ella tampoco se había quedado atrás, sintiéndose también muy alterada por la embriaguez que le provocaron las intensas sensaciones que experimentó su cuerpo entre sus brazos, y también por la reclamación de Aveline. Todo detonó en ella una imprudente rebeldía, sintiéndose agotada de ser siempre la que perdía. Estaba tan indignada con el destino, que se atrevió a ser egoísta como nunca en su vida, fantaseando temerariamente… y entonces había pronunciado aquella barbaridad.

 _¡Santo cielo, qué vergüenza!_

Claro, no era la posibilidad de que él la tomara en serio lo que la mortificaba tanto… sino el hecho de que al pronunciar aquellas palabras ella había expuesto de una forma casi transparente su sentir por Terry, atreviéndose a reclamarlo de esa forma tan ridícula, como si de alguna forma él todavía pudiera pertenecerle cuando evidentemente nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. ¿Cómo podría ella siquiera creer que aquel hombre que no había vuelto por voluntad propia hacía tantos años atrás, hoy pudiera ser obligado a quedarse por un juego de palabras descabellado?

Candy se moría de vergüenza por haber dejado traslucir el hecho de que, a pesar del tiempo y de sus propias decisiones, ella todavía lo esperaba y lo anhelaba... ¡Por Dios!, _que todavía lo amaba_.

¿Por cuál otra razón habría hecho el ridículo de aquella manera?

La opresiva ansiedad que ella sentía en el pecho era por eso: por fin se atrevía a admitir que lo amaba… a pesar de haberse sentido herida de muerte por su renuncia y aunque un océano de tiempo los separaba de aquellos días en que brevemente vivieron la intensidad de su amor ardiente e impetuoso. Candy aún lo amaba, a pesar de que antes había puesto tanto empeño en olvidarlo y continuar con su vida... o al menos lo había intentado de todas las formas posibles, porque desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás se había convencido de que él nunca regresaría a ella. Y cuando lo supo, contrario a lo que pasó con Anthony, con Terry sí quiso e intentó tenazmente enterrar su recuerdo.

Profundamente avergonzada, se preguntó por qué ahora se había sentido impulsada a reclamarlo nuevamente, como si ella fuera una mala alumna que se negara a aprender la lección que el destino le repetía una y otra vez. Pero la respuesta era sencilla; ahora lo comprendía y aceptaba. Candy sabía que realmente jamás había podido olvidarlo.

Tras su devastador adiós, ella había sufrido muchas cosas más: la muerte de Stair, el oprobio profesional, el chantaje nauseabundo de Neil, el abandono de Albert cuando lo creyó todavía amnésico... y de cada una de aquellas circunstancias había salido adelante, y en algunos casos más fuerte aún. De todas ellas, excepto de haberlo perdido a _él_.

Candy alguna vez había intentado alegrarse por Terry y Susanna... sobre todo cuando supo que él había regresado al teatro y a cumplir su palabra, pero después se dio cuenta de que esa supuesta alegría era una emoción artificial que muy difícilmente le brotaba con sinceridad desde el corazón.

" _No puede compararse quien amaba más a Terry._

"… _Yo también"_

 _quería llorar en voz alta estas palabras. (*)_

 _¿Tú crees que yo misma_

 _no hubiera querido quedarme toda la vida con él?"_

Así que durante mucho tiempo tras la ruptura, Candy sintió que caminaba por la vida con el alma desnuda y tiritando con un frío que se le había metido en los huesos desde aquella noche nevada en Nueva York, mientras trataba de ocultar las profundas heridas por las que se le escapaba el sueño y a veces, hasta la sonrisa. Sin embargo, como siempre, ella era buena ocultando su melancolía y de cara a cualquiera que no la conociera lo suficiente, todos podrían haber jurado que después de cierto tiempo ella había podido superar aquella ruptura adolescente y hasta habían juzgado intrascendentes sus sentimientos a una edad tan temprana, cuando casi ningún amor parece ser serio y que sólo se trata de travesuras de juventud. Todos creyeron que había logrado olvidar. Y lo creyeron aún más cuando, unos años después, Candy se comprometió en matrimonio con el Dr. Michael Girard, un médico militar francés – guapo, respetable y simpático - que ella había conocido varios años atrás en una de las fiestas de Eliza Leagan.

Todos creyeron que había olvidado a Terry, incluso ella misma. Excepto Albert... y sus dos madres, desde luego. Eso debió decirle algo.

Durante la Gran Guerra, Michael Girard había regresado a Chicago por un lapso de cuatro meses para visitar a su madre, a quien su esposo e hijos habían exiliado en América mientras Francia estaba bajo el fuego de cruentas batallas. Durante su estadía en los Estados Unidos, el Dr. Girard también tenía la encomienda de actualizar algunas de sus técnicas quirúrgicas en el Hospital St. Joan, en donde felizmente había coincidido con aquella hermosa chica rubia que tanto lo había impactado en su primera visita al nuevo mundo. Al principio Candy recibió con mucho entusiasmo la compañía y la amistad de Michael pero, al cabo de pocas semanas, pudo darse cuenta de que aquella inesperada amistad del doctor se transformó en un constante galanteo que inevitablemente condujo al día en que él le confesó su amor y le pidió que se casara con él.

Tras la sorpresa de su propuesta, Candy suspiró… para entonces ella ya estaba convencida de que Terry jamás regresaría, y de que finalmente había enterrado su recuerdo muy profundo en su interior. Y ella se sentía bien con Michael, sonreír era más fácil y había germinado en su pecho un gran cariño por un hombre tan generoso. Candy pensó entonces que tal vez esa calma era lo que realmente significaba el amor adulto, y no aquel estremecer de su alma que sintió alguna vez y que había despertado sus sentidos haciendo el mundo resplandecer, llevándola al límite de todo. Tal vez el verdadero amor era esta flama tímida y cálida, y no aquella hoguera de crepitar ardiente que ella sintió en el pecho alguna vez por otra persona.

¿No era éste el momento para seguir adelante y tratar de cumplir aquella promesa imposible, permitiéndose ser feliz?

En aquel entonces, Candy estaba meditando cuidadosamente sus sentimientos y su respuesta a la propuesta del doctor, cuando repentinamente llegó para Michael un llamado a reincorporarse en las filas del frente francés en las afueras de Reims. Entonces todo se precipitó tan rápido y él estaba tan enamorado, que Candy creyó que si le daba una respuesta negativa era casi como enviarlo al frente con una sentencia de muerte – y ella no podía permitir que le pasara lo mismo que a Stair - así que le dijo un "Sí" aceptando su anillo, su beso y su palabra de regresar, mientras lo acompañaba para despedirlo al puerto de Boston.

Sin embargo, la distancia y el tiempo actuaron como un fuerte viento, de esos que apagan las flamas débiles pero avivan las hogueras. Durante su ausencia Candy supo que no podría casarse con Michael mientras su corazón todavía anhelaba un amor perdido que, misteriosamente, durante aquellos últimos meses de guerra le sobresaltaba el corazón con una intensidad dolorosa que nunca antes había sentido.

Cuando Michael volvió a Chicago, sano y salvo después de finalizar la guerra, Candy se armó de valor y habló con él para romper el compromiso. No se lo dijo pero, aunque ella supiera que no había ninguna esperanza con aquel amor perdido, no podía mudar tan fácilmente su corazón y pretender que estaba olvidado. De continuar con la idea del matrimonio sabía que haría muy infeliz a un gran hombre como Michael, que se merecía a una mujer que lo amara plena y arrebatadamente.

Todavía ahora, Candy no podía olvidar la incredulidad y la mirada rota de Michael el día en que le comunicó su decisión. Él le reclamó que lo hubiera subestimado de esa forma y no hubiera sido sincera desde el principio... Candy aceptó su ira y sus protestas en silencio, sabiendo que él tenía razón en todas y cada una de sus enfurecidas palabras. Pero de verdad ella sólo había pensado en su seguridad y sólo había querido que él estuviera bien, aunque ya para aquel entonces Candy empezaba a darse cuenta de que se había equivocado tanto al juzgar las necesidades de los demás, que más de una vez se había preguntado si no sería cierto aquello de que el camino del infierno estaba empedrado de buenas intenciones.

Arrepentida al juzgarse tan soberbia, lloró en los brazos de Albert y de sus madres prometiéndose que aprendería de esos errores y nuevamente encontraría su camino. " _No debes tener miedo de conducirte hacia adelante Candy, nadie sabe lo que le espera detrás de la esquina_ " le había dicho la señorita Pony aquella vez. Y mientras acariciaba aquel crucifijo que pendía de su cuello, Candy pensó que la señorita Pony siempre tenía razón. ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de encuentros maravillosos estaban esperando por ella detrás de la esquina?

Después de romper su compromiso Candy entonces se concentró en su trabajo, en que sus amigos que la reconfortaron cálidamente y en tratar de encajar lo mejor posible en lo que se esperaba de ella como un miembro de los Ardlay. Fue por agradecimiento y cariño hacia Albert que por fin aceptó, no sin algo de renuencia, la guía de la tía Elroy quien desde que Candy llegó a vivir a la Mansión Ardlay y ante lo inevitable de su integración a la familia, se había empeñado en pulir sus modales para orgullo del clan. La tía Elroy desde siempre había tomado muy en serio la encomienda de hacer prosperar cada una de las empresas de los Ardlay y se había ocupado diligentemente de los negocios, con tanta dedicación y eficiencia que jamás tuvo tiempo para ella misma y se había olvidado de formar una familia propia. Jamás se había casado, y finalmente había optado por considerar como su más cercana familia a William Albert y a aquel racimo de chiquillos traviesos que eran sus sobrinos segundos, de entre los cuales su favorito – aunque ella se negara a admitirlo – siempre fue Anthony Brown. Cuando William Albert finalmente asumió su posición como cabeza del clan Ardlay, Elroy sintió que de pronto se quedaba sin nada que hacer y sin un propósito de vida, y esa sensación la descolocó completamente, acostumbrada como estaba siempre a tener su mente y su tiempo ocupados en algo. Candy fue entonces como una tabla de salvación para su inactividad y se volcó en su educación tomándola bajo su protección, dispuesta a tratarla casi como si realmente fuera un miembro más de la familia. Y al igual que a los verdaderos miembros, Elroy le exigía tanto como a sus legítimos sobrinos porque tenía la intención de convertir a Candy en una preciosa joya de magníficos modales y altos estándares, para lucirla como la rutilante estrella del clan. Cierto, estaba el pequeño problema de que la protegida de William se negó a abandonar su carrera como enfermera, pero Elroy usó su magnífica habilidad empresarial y convirtió la profesión de Candy en una característica algo excéntrica pero profundamente caritativa de la muchacha. La hizo deseable, pensando secretamente en conseguir para ella un matrimonio adecuado que apuntalara aún más el emporio de su familia.

Elroy Ardlay tenía una nueva misión en el horizonte.

Por lo mismo, Elroy jamás estuvo de acuerdo con que Candy se hubiera comprometido con lo que ella consideraba un simple doctor. Neil Leagan seguía siendo la opción ideal para ella. Pero cuando vio el apoyo irrestricto que William Albert le daba a su protegida, la tía abuela no tuvo más remedio que acatar sus decisiones. Desalentada, Elroy sólo miraba cómo estos jovencitos estaban embobados con enamoramientos y esas naderías cuando lo que realmente importaba en la vida eran los nexos bien establecidos y las exitosas alianzas empresariales. Eso era lo que perduraba para siempre, y no algo tan inestable y utópico como el amor.

Cuando el compromiso entre Candy y el Dr. Girard se deshizo, una complacida Elroy empezó a hacer desfilar discretamente ante Candy a los jóvenes casaderos de las mejores familias no sólo de Chicago, sino de América entera. Fue entre ellos en donde encontró al ahora prometido de Eliza Leagan... pero Candy White sólo aceptaba amablemente los galanteos de aquellos pretendientes sin jamás mostrar interés por ninguno de ellos. Su obstinado corazón continuaba estancado tercamente en la añoranza de cosas imposibles, haciendo que ella terminara enojada consigo misma por seguir atada al recuerdo de aquel hombre que no la había elegido en el pasado. Pero ni así había sido capaz de sofocar la llama que ardía en su interior por él. Fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía sobrevivir a Terry que dejó de intentarlo y, ya cansada de tanto querer olvidarle, mejor aprendió a vivir con su ausencia, tal y como había aprendido a hacerlo con la memoria de Anthony. Rindiéndose al recuerdo, Candy aprendió a convivir con una sensación de vacío que nada ni nadie podían llenar: ni su cariño por Albert y los Ardlay, ni su trabajo, ni sus regresos al Hogar de Pony... era como ir por una arenosa llanura desierta buscando un pozo de agua que ya se había secado. Cierto, había períodos buenos de felicidad y sonrisas, pero inevitablemente – días o meses después – siempre volvía la misma sombra perenne que desde el centro del pecho la hacía sentir como si le faltara algo.

Hasta que regresó a Inglaterra.

Llena de melancolía, Candy recordó que había llegado a sentir un verdadero cariño y ternura por Michael, creyendo que eso era más que suficiente para un buen matrimonio. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que únicamente con eso no le bastaba: un solo baile con Terry le había sacudido el alma y trastornado el cuerpo más que sus cuatro meses de cortejo y compromiso con el doctor francés. La sola presencia de Terry la encendía de tal forma que se sorprendía sintiéndose vibrante mientras el corazón le latía incontrolado tratando de seguir el ritmo con el que se desperezaba cada fibra de su ser, que hasta antes de este viaje había permanecido dormida.

Candy seguía enamorada de Terry Grandchester como si aquellas decisiones que los separaron nunca hubieran sido tomadas. O más bien, _a pesar_ de que aquellas decisiones habían sido tomadas.

Mirando el atardecer a través del techo y ventanal acristalados del solarium, Candy suspiró. Amaba a Terry, y pensó que al haber dicho aquel absurdo " _Acepto_ " seguramente él lo sabría sin duda alguna y entonces tal vez hasta sonreiría irónico y condescendiente, un poco compasivo de que ella todavía conservara aquel sentimiento loco que evidentemente él ya no sentía.

¡Dios! No podría soportar que él sólo la viera con compasión y hasta lástima al darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado estancada en el pasado, removiendo sentimientos ya caducos. ¿Por qué no había controlado su bocota?, pensaba la chica ansiosa y llena de arrepentimiento, mortificada con una vergüenza persistente.

\- ¡Candy! – de pronto, la voz de Jane la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se oía bastante agitada y, por un segundo, Candy temió que algo le hubiese pasado a Albert quien había viajado a Escocia después de la noche del compromiso. Se puso rápidamente de pie y se volvió hacia Jane, que se acercaba a ella frente al ventanal donde el Sol ya casi estaba rozando el horizonte.

\- Candy... - repitió Jane, con una expresión contrariada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te comprometiste con Grandchester la noche de nuestro compromiso?

La joven rubia parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a Jane atónita y desconcertada, preguntándose si se estaba imaginando las palabras que creyó oírle. Sin embargo, después de meditarlo por unos segundos, cayó en la cuenta: ¿cómo podría Jane adivinar siquiera algo tan absurdo? Candy estaba tan sorprendida como ella.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

Si era posible, Jane se impresionó aún más. Candy no lo había negado.

\- Grandchester acaba de decírselo a Ethan, en el Club Hípico. Por primera vez en la vida nos anuncia una de sus visitas... Vendrá a verte mañana.

Candy se tomó del respaldo de la silla, palideciendo. Sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban.

 _Terry..._

Él le había tomado la palabra.

No podía creerlo.

Y entonces fue como sin una tercera voz pusiera en palabras sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - era la voz trémula de Aveline que interrumpió el desconcertante diálogo entre ambas mujeres, también con su rostro más pálido que de costumbre. La jovencita estaba por entrar a la habitación y evidentemente había oído toda la conversación.

Jane y Candy se volvieron hacia ella. Aveline se había quedado inmóvil por la sorpresa bajo el dintel de la puerta con los ojos brillantes, húmedos e incrédulos.

\- Aveline... - murmuró Jane con tristeza, viendo su gesto desvalido.

Y la jovencita entrecerró fieramente los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡No! No puede ser. ¡Terrence y yo nos besamos! - protestó ella.

 **-o-**

Ethan Stockwell, desde luego, no esperó a que llegara el día siguiente para ir a la búsqueda del Duque de Grandchester. Sabía que desde la fiesta de compromiso el duque pernoctaba en su casa de Grosvenor Square en el centro de Londres, así que dio indicaciones precisas a su chófer para que lo llevara hasta allí sin importar que la hora fuera totalmente inadecuada para las visitas. Pero es que en este caso no se trataba en absoluto de una cortesía social: si Ethan había entendido bien, Terrence había sobrepasado cualquier límite de la amistad entre ambos, olvidándose totalmente del decoro y traicionando la confianza que siempre había depositado en él.

Cuando el mayordomo anunció la presencia del Conde de Stonehurst, Terry se sorprendió mucho de recibirlo en su casa cuando sólo hacía poco más de cuatro horas que habían charlado juntos, almorzando en el Club Hípico. Mientras bajaba con grandes zancadas la magnífica escalera curva de _Grandchester House,_ Terry se preguntó si la visita de Ethan tendría algo que ver con Candy. Jamás se imaginó que lo encontraría parado en medio de su sala de recepción, caminando inquieto de un lado a otro mientras su rostro mostraba un severo gesto de indignación.

En cuanto Terry acudió a su encuentro, Ethan dejó de caminar y lo encaró con una mirada cortante.

\- Stonehurst... - lo saludó el duque, poniéndose un poco a la defensiva al ver su actitud.

\- ¡Grandchester! - efectivamente, la voz de Ethan era de evidente reclamo y se lo hizo saber inmediatamente - ¿Estás seguro de que te comprometiste con la señorita Ardlay?

Terry seguía siendo un magnífico actor y, si no estaba seguro de aquello, no lo dejó traslucir en lo más mínimo. Sólo pensó que había acertado y que, efectivamente, el asunto tenía que ver con Candy.

\- Por supuesto que sí – le respondió con firmeza, aunque por un momento sintió que su aparente seguridad iba a sufrir un golpe devastador - ¿Por qué? ¿Ella te dijo otra cosa?

El tono de Ethan seguía cortante y seco.

\- Candice no me dijo nada – reveló – Pero quien sí me lo dijo fue Aveline. Que tú y ella salieron esa noche al jardín, y que la besaste.

Terry tomó aire desalentado, ruidosamente.

Cierto: Aveline.

Aunque él no se había olvidado del complicado momento compartido con la hermana menor de Ethan, por lo pronto aquel asunto se había quedado en un segundo lugar entre sus preocupaciones inmediatas, muy por detrás de su encuentro con Candy y la conversación final que tuvo con ella.

Pues bien, al parecer el asunto iba a resolverse ahora.

\- ¿Aveline te dijo que " _yo"_ la besé? - preguntó Terry soltando el aire y tensando el cuerpo.

A pesar de estar tan furioso, Ethan vaciló un momento al tratar de recordar que era lo que le había dicho Aveline exactamente.

\- Te aprovechaste de ella, Grandchester... - le reclamó. Los hechos no cambiaban por una cuestión de semántica.

Terry realmente apreciaba mucho a Ethan así que, conteniendo cualquier reacción de confrontación, trató de sonar conciliador.

\- Me conoces. Sabes que yo jamás traicionaría tu confianza de esa manera, Stonehurst.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ella miente?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tampoco traicionaré la confianza de ella – declaró Terry, con voz firme - Pero estoy seguro de qué si le preguntas exactamente lo que sucedió, te darás cuenta de que no le falté el respeto en absoluto a Aveline.

Terry no dudaba de la honestidad de la chica, y estaba seguro de que contaría toda la verdad sobre aquella noche. Quizá podía ser un poco malcriada y estar dolida por lo que pasó en el jardín, pero él estaba seguro que tenía nobles sentimientos y que estos se impondrían sobre cualquier despecho que pudiera sentir. Aunque se prometió que hablaría nuevamente con ella para dejar todo en claro.

Ethan escuchó a Terry, pero estaba tan ofuscado que no sabía qué creer. Sin embargo, reconocía que desde que lo conoció y hasta ahora, el comportamiento de Terrence Grandchester siempre había sido intachable... y era precisamente Ethan quien había sido testigo de las muchas veces que se le habían presentado la oportunidad de torcer sus ideales, o de aprovecharse de los favores que descaradamente le ofrecían tantas damas que prácticamente se le lanzaban a los pies... pero el duque siempre había sabido comportarse a la altura de su rango y de su honor. Lo que ya era mucho decir, comparado con el comportamiento descarado y licencioso de otros miembros de la aristocracia.

\- Ella está enamorada de ti, Grandchester. Lo sabías.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

\- Te doy mi palabra de que no lo sabía – le respondió el duque, sinceramente – Ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Siempre pensé que sólo le gustaba presumir ante sus amigas de mi amistad, pero que eso era todo.

Para Terry siempre fue evidente que donde quiera que se presentara y hubiera chicas solteras presentes – e incluso algunas casadas – se levantaba un revuelo de ardorosas miradas y entusiastas cuchicheos por su presencia. Le sucedía desde joven, pero siempre pensó que se debía a las circunstancias que lo rodeaban más que a él mismo: en el Colegio San Pablo las muchachitas suspiraban por el hijo de un noble; en América, gritaban tras él imaginándolo como todo un Romeo o un Hamlet… y ahora indudablemente era el ducado lo que lo hacía tan codiciable a los ojos de ciertas damas. Sabiendo el carácter tan difícil que tenía, para Terry era difícil creer que alguien se interesara realmente por él.

Excepto por una vez...

\- No puedes ser tan ingenuo con eso - le dijo entonces Ethan, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El conde confiaba en su sinceridad y decidió creer en su palabra - Y ya no puedes ser tan descuidado, Grandchester. Sobre todo ahora que vas a casarte.

 _"Vas a casarte..."_ esas palabras de Ethan atravesaron el alma de Terry de una forma extraña que hacía mucho que no sentía. Casarse, y con Candy. De ser otras las circunstancias y otro tiempo, esa era la frase que él siempre había deseado escuchar en su vida.

Al oír el tono más sereno y los consejos de Ethan, Terry se dio cuenta de que su amigo por el momento confiaba en su palabra y las cosas seguían casi normales entre ellos, al menos hasta que confirmara su versión con Aveline. El asunto no tenía por qué haber resultado diferente: ambos realmente eran buenos amigos que confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro con una amistad que se había afianzado rápidamente tras conocerse.

\- Por cierto - continuó diciéndole Ethan, tratando de relajar el ambiente - ¿cuándo lo anunciarán? ¿Cuándo se casan?

Los pensamientos de Terry se toparon con pared, porque realmente no tenía ninguna información ni respuesta. Todo era una bravuconería de su parte porque no sabía realmente lo que pensaba Candy, o qué era lo que había dicho. Es más, ni siquiera había...

\- Ni siquiera has hablado con William, ¿no es así? - dijo Ethan, completando sus pensamientos. Y le explicó - Jane me lo dijo.

Tratando de ganar tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas, Terry desvió ligeramente la conversación.

\- ¿Te ofreció Clifford algo de tomar? - Clifford era el mayordomo de Grandchester House.

\- No – ahora fue Ethan quien se encogió de hombros – Creo que para el pobre hombre fue evidente que ésta no se trataba de una visita social.

Terry entonces le ofreció asiento y pidió un par de copas para los dos, aunque él no bebería la suya. No lo haría más hasta recuperar nuevamente el control que había perdido aquella noche en que había sobrepasado su propio límite en muchos sentidos, tras sentir el espíritu agitado con las intensas reacciones que Candy le provocaba. Antes de eso, la última vez que había perdido el control había sido igualmente debido a ella, años atrás cuando le devolvió aquella carta con un mensaje tan hiriente y él había durado varios días perdido en el alcohol. Desde entonces lo había decidido y jamás había vuelto a beber por dolor, al descubrir que vivir sumergido en el alcohol era como vivir con la muerte al alcance de la mano.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados frente a frente, Ethan con su copa de brandy en la mano y con la de Terry en la mesilla a su lado, el duque trató de retomar la conversación pendiente.

\- Candy y yo tenemos una historia previa...

" _...que nunca hemos concretado_ " pudo terminar de decir Terry, pero se lo guardó. Parecería absurdo pero, en su mente, él ya había vivido mil y una vidas al lado de Candy.

\- Sí. De algo me he enterado – dijo Ethan.

\- Y si hay alguien que pueda entender perfectamente lo que sucede entre Candy y yo, ése es precisamente Albert... William, como lo llamas tú – le explicó Terry – No he hablado con él, pero pondré remedio a eso después de que vuelva a hablar con Candy.

\- Ya le dije que irás a verla mañana – apuntó el conde.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Está... molesta?

Juzgando su tono de voz, Ethan sintió una ansiosa inquietud en Terry. Su aparente seguridad se desvaneció y hasta se percibía una leve nota de vacilación y desesperanza en sus palabras. Casi parecía un adolescente nervioso en su primera cita.

\- ¿Molesta? Yo más bien diría: sorprendida. Sobre todo cuando Aveline le dijo que tú y ella estuvieron en el jardín. Creo que no sólo es a mí a quien tendrás que explicar las cosas, Grandchester... y sospecho que con Candice no será tan fácil como lo fue conmigo.

Terry suspiró, desalentado. Desde luego Ethan no podía saber que aquel compromiso entre ellos no era motivado por el amor sino por la generosidad de Candy, aunque no hacia él sino por otros. Y que seguramente ella no estaba involucrada sentimentalmente en absoluto como para reclamarle nada sobre su comportamiento.

\- Bueno – Terry recuperó la compostura que había perdido segundos antes – creo que después de mañana seré capaz de contestarte todas esas preguntas que me hiciste, Stonehurst.

Ethan asintió y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Espero que todo salga bien. Ella es una gran mujer, y realmente hermosa – le dijo Ethan descuidadamente, tratando de expresar su felicitación sincera y ser galante hacia la prometida de su amigo. Pero de primeras, Terry no lo entendió así. Ahora llegó su turno de recelarse. Sus ojos chispearon incómodos en una mirada severa y preguntó con un siseo.

\- ¿Estás muy interesado en ella?

Ethan arqueó las cejas intrigado por la rudeza de su tono, pero al cabo de unos segundos las levantó cuando comprendió a quien se refería.

\- ¿En Candice? - preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Sí. En _mi_ prometida - confirmó Terry, tajante.

Y por un segundo, al verlo así, Ethan y por poco suelta una carcajada. Comprendió inmediatamente porqué el Duque de Grandchester hasta ahora se comportaba como un hombre prácticamente inmune a dejarse seducir por la pasión de ciertas mujeres, y era precisamente porque él estaba rabiosamente apasionado por una sola.

No podía juzgarlo, porque a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

\- Nunca he estado interesado en Candice. Yo estoy enamorado de tu hermana, Grandchester - le reveló Ethan.

\- ¿De Blaire? - preguntó Terry, realmente sorprendido por la confidencia. Y por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

El conde se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que terminé por darle celos al Grandchester equivocado…

Por toda respuesta, Terry le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

\- Estoy enamorado de Blaire – volvió a decir Ethan, sabiendo que había guardado muy bien su propio secreto hasta ahora – Y por lo que veo, estoy creyendo que tu hermana también lo ignora completamente.

Terry lamentó que eso fuera cierto, porque Blaire parecía muy entusiasmada con Sir Bradley Wharton. Era una verdadera lástima porque Ethan era un hombre estupendo y a Terry nada le hubiera agradado más que su media hermana le correspondiera. Se quedaría tranquilo de saber que ella estaba al lado de un hombre tan íntegro.

\- Te sugiero que hagas algún avance – dijo entonces Terry, pero inmediatamente se sintió incómodo dando aquel consejo. Primero, porque él era el menos indicado para hacerlo dada su nefasta experiencia amorosa y segundo, porque el tema de los sentimientos de su media hermana le parecía muy difícil de tratar.

\- ¿Tengo tu permiso?

\- ¿No hacías nada porque lo necesitabas?

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero... ¿lo tengo?

\- Tienes hasta mi bendición, Stonehurst – bromeó Terry.

\- Entonces lo haré – prometió Ethan y luego él también dijo medio en broma, medio en serio - Empezaré a visitarte más seguido en Graham Manor.

\- No creo que el hecho de que seas mi amigo te haga precisamente ganar puntos con Blaire - le advirtió entonces Terry. Si no fuera tan malo para Ethan, hasta habría sonreído por la ironía - No soy la persona favorita de mi hermana.

El conde de Stonehurst sí sonrió por el contrasentido, muy levemente.

\- Bueno, tampoco cuando fui muy amigo de tu hermano James era como si tuviera alguna ventaja. Y él _sí_ era el favorito de Blaire – apuntó Ethan punzante y Terry, en base a la confianza que siempre se habían tenido, abandonó cualquier condescendencia y rió con él.

Después de todo, parecía que el hecho de que dos hombres fueran tan íntegros, tan guapos y tan ricos no los eximía de que sintieran sus corazones azotados de una forma tan intensa como un huracán hace con el mar, pero en su caso bajo la imperceptible brisa provocada por el aleteo de unas pestañas femeninas.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Al día siguiente temprano por la mañana llegó a Stonehurst Hall un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas dirigido a la señorita Candice White Ardlay. Candy acababa de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar con el resto de los Stockwell, cuando llamaron a su puerta y la doncella entró llevando entre sus manos el precioso arreglo floral que inmediatamente inundó la habitación de Candy con su aroma, perfumando el aire como si fuera primavera.

\- Buenos días, señorita Ardlay – la saludó la mucama, colocando entusiasmada el arreglo sobre una mesa - Estas preciosas flores son para usted.

\- ¿Para mí? - preguntó Candy, sorprendida.

\- Sí. Las envía el Duque de Grandchester.

Y la doncella salió, recordándole que servirían el desayuno en veinte minutos.

Por un momento Candy se quedó admirando el hermoso arreglo floral y acariciando las suaves corolas de las rosas, teñidas de un rojo tan intenso como los sentimientos que Terry le despertaba… aunque en este caso no fueran precisamente los mejores después de que se enteró de lo de Aveline. La tarjeta que acompañaba al hermoso arreglo estaba escrita con una caligrafía elegante que Candy inmediatamente reconoció de Terry, donde él le informaba que estaría a las cinco de la tarde en Stonehurst Hall para verla e invitarla a un lugar que le gustaría.

El corazón de Candy se agitó al leer su nota. Casi parecía una cita normal y, de ser otras las circunstancias, ella habría saltado emocionada contando cada minuto que faltaba para las cinco de la tarde. Pero no ahora… todo había sido tan rápido, tan vergonzoso y tan confuso que hasta pensó que no quería que llegara la hora de enfrentar a Terry y saber sus razones y su verdad, después de que ella hubiera sido tan inconsciente como para exponerle la suya de una forma tan explícita. Candy estaba bastante segura de que la tarde terminaría con su propio corazón roto… y tenía miedo.

El desayuno no mejoró precisamente sus expectativas sobre ese día, porque desde el principio transcurrió de una forma bastante tensa. En medio de conversaciones casuales Ethan estaba empeñado en repetir una y otra vez que Aveline tenía algo importante que explicar a Candy, pero la más pequeña de los Stockwell trató de esquivar cualquier asunto relacionado con ese tema en el desayuno, y cuando fue inevitable que Ethan prácticamente le ordenó que aclarara todo con Candy, la jovencita se levantó de la mesa muy molesta diciendo que ella no le debía nada a la Srita. Ardlay y abandonó el desayunador enfurecida, dejando a la rubia realmente muy apenada por romper la paz de las mañanas de su amable familia anfitriona, y por haber provocado una pena tan fuerte en la jovencita sólo por algo de lo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura.

Parecía que todo este asunto del supuesto compromiso no había hecho más que desatar un cúmulo de eventos desafortunados, como resultado de que Candy hubiera elegido por primera vez en la vida anteponer sus necesidades a su bondad. ¿En verdad valía la pena por algo tan incierto?

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, tras el desayuno Candy se encontró deseando realmente ansiosa y con el espíritu agitado que llegara el momento de ver a Terry. Conforme se acercaban las cinco de la tarde, con cada minuto se iba poniendo más y más inquieta, anticipando su llegada con una mezcla de preocupación y alegría por el hecho de volverlo a ver y respirar su mismo aire. Las mejillas se le encendieron con la espera y las mariposas de su estómago no se cansaron de revolotear con el avance de cada hora.

Hasta que finalmente un par de minutos después de las cinco de la tarde Crawford llegó a la sala de recepción, realmente muy satisfecho y orgulloso por esta vez sí haber realizado toda la recepción protocolaria correspondiente, para avisarle a Candy de la visita del Duque de Grandchester quien entró en la habitación justamente tras ser anunciado.

Candy contuvo el aliento al verlo entrar, precedido por el intenso eco de sus pasos firmes sobre la duela de madera. Su cuerpo alto y atlético llenó la estancia con su fuerte presencia viril mientras que se movía con una elegancia casi felina, de tigre, habituado como estuvo tanto tiempo al dominio de los escenarios. Dios, se veía tan guapo que hasta dolía. Cuando su aliento volvió, Candy se dio cuenta de que su corazón le golpeaba violentamente dentro del pecho, tan fuerte que creyó que él sería capaz de escucharlo.

Él la miró parada en medio de la habitación, expectante, con las manos entrelazadas como si repentinamente hubiera dejado de jugar con sus dedos como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Se veía realmente preciosa con su larguísimo cabello dorado como el sol, trenzado suelto desde la corona de su cabeza, y su vestido oscuro envolviendo sus curvas enloquecedoramente suaves. Su aroma envolvió a Terry encendiendo fuego dentro de su pecho, aún más cuando se dio cuenta del intenso sonrojo que encendía las mejillas de Candy aunque tuviera los ojos ligeramente irritados, como si no hubiera descansado lo suficiente.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles viéndose el uno al otro sin poder quitarse la vista de encima mientras Crawford se retiraba dejándolos a solas, con total discreción. Después de un momento, fue ella la que se atrevió a hablar.

\- Hola… Terry.

\- Hola, Candy.

Su prometido, pensó Candy. Este hombre imponente era su prometido.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte? – regañándose, ella se llevó una mano al centro de su pecho tratando de serenarse mientras que con la otra le señalaba a Terry uno de los sillones, pero él se negó sacudiendo la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible, respondiéndole que prefería estar de pie. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Su prometida, pensó entonces él. Esta diosa indómita era su prometida.

Durante otro instante, permanecieron en silencio con el ánimo turbado, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera reconocerlo. Candy no dejaba de pensar en lo que Jane le había dicho apenas un par de horas atrás, sobre que todo el asunto entre Terry y Aveline no fue precisamente como su hermanita lo insinuó; contándole la verdad que Aveline se negó a reconocer frente a ella. Candy suspiró… era momento de aclarar esa y muchas otras cosas con él.

\- Quiero agradecerte por las flores, Terry. Son preciosas – aventuró Candy, tratando nuevamente de romper la tensión que cortaba el ambiente entre los dos – Y por la invitación a salir. Pero creo que antes tenemos que hablar.

Terry entornó los ojos, no era que hubiera hecho nada más allá de lo que se esperaba de él.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, tengo que cortejarte. Eres mi prometida.

\- Ambos sabemos por qué estamos comprometidos.

\- Eso no cambia nada, Candy.

\- Puedes acabar con esta farsa en el instante en que lo desees.

Él la miró profundamente, con una mirada que ella no pudo descifrar. Candy desearía haber visto amor en sus ojos, tal vez un súbito reclamo por ella y que él le hubiera dicho que no la dejaría ir. Pero no pudo descifrar su mirada, y sus palabras no fueron las que la joven deseaba:

\- Un caballero no termina con un compromiso. Nunca - le explicó Terry - La dama es quien debe deshacerlo.

\- Y tú... ¿quieres que lo termine?

\- Si tú lo deseas, yo no me opondré.

\- ¿Tan poco te importo?

Él sonrió de lado, irónico.

\- Al contrario, Candy. Si te das cuenta, lo que _tú_ deseas es lo que importa aquí.

Ella bajó la vista, buscando en lo más profundo de su interior qué era lo que ella deseaba de verdad. Y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta y lo aceptó: en realidad, sabía que sólo quería estar al lado de Terry, hablar con él y escuchar su voz... _para siempre_.

Levantó la vista, y trató de no ser tan obvia llevando la conversación hacia otro tema menos espinoso.

\- Estoy ansiosa por descubrir el lugar al que planeas llevarme. – le dijo ella entonces.

Terry también relajó los hombros, sintiéndose de pronto liberado de una opresión que había empezado a crecerle en el pecho. Afortunadamente, pensó, ella no se había dado cuenta.

\- No es ninguna sorpresa, iremos al teatro – le anunció él - Están representando "La Tragedia de Macbeth" con la puesta en escena de una compañía americana.

Candy se quedó inmóvil por un momento, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Es la obra donde actúa... Karen Klaise?

\- Y también Eleanor Baker - confirmó el duque.

Pero ella estaba tan desconcertada que apenas si reparó en el cometario sobre su madre.

\- Y también Karen Klaise - repitió Candy, sintiendo una punzada de celos en el estómago. No podía creer que él la llevara a una representación teatral con quien todo mundo murmuraba que estaba involucrado. Fue entonces cuando Candy se dio cuenta que ella aceptaba por fin sus propios sentimientos, pero no sabía nada acerca de los de él – Terry, dicen que ella y tú son amantes.

Él entornó los ojos.

\- No sé por qué te molesta. Obviamente, este no es un compromiso por amor.

Al oír esas palabras, Candy sintió que la sangre se le detenía en las venas. Terry no lo había negado.

\- ¡Obviamente que no! - respondió entonces Candy con el ánimo encendido, tratando de proteger su dignidad. Supo entonces que no debería haberse metido en esto: sentir la fría cordialidad de Terry, o más aún, saber que él sólo era cortés pero que en realidad amaba a otra mujer era una tortura que le revolvía el estómago – Tienes razón, Terry. Esto es una locura. Romperé el compromiso.

Él la miró secamente, sintiéndose ofuscado y desposeído. Ella jugaba con sus sentimientos como en una ruleta rusa.

\- No, Candy. No vas a seguir jugando conmigo – sentenció entonces con voz profunda, sin un ápice de vacilación.

\- ¡Yo no estoy jugando!

Candy se giró y estaba a punto de irse de la habitación cuando Terry, sintiendo que se iba impunemente después de todo aquello que ella misma había provocado, la alcanzó por el brazo para girarla, y la atrajo de forma contundente hacia su cuerpo. El pecho de Candy se estrelló contra recio torso de Terry y en ese momento una corriente poderosa inundó sus cuerpos, haciendo que el mundo entero desapareciera alrededor de ambos, con el tibio aliento de Terry tan cerca del rostro de ella que le confundió la mente y le trastocó los sentidos.

\- Sigues siendo un bruto... - intentó exclamar Candy para reclamarle pero su voz tembló, derretida igual que su cuerpo preso de tantas sensaciones.

\- Así me quisiste – susurró él casi contra sus los labios, con esa voz profunda que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Todo lo demás sucedió en un instante. Él le recorrió el rostro con la mirada, deteniendo la vista sobre sus labios anhelantes... y justo un segundo antes de que descendiera sobre ellos para devorarle la boca, Candy pudo ver que él también suspiraba muy ligeramente, como ella misma lo hizo: como si después de mucho tiempo de estarse ahogando, por fin sus cuerpos se acordaran – al unísono – de cómo respirar.

Los labios de Terry avasallaron los suyos, con la misma energía y ardor con que un ejército invasor asalta una fortaleza largamente asediada. Él hubiera querido ser más tierno, sobre todo después del recuerdo de aquel beso en Escocia, pero no pudo controlar tantos años de desespero, tanta pasión que le desbordaba el alma y tanta sed que tenía de ella. Tanto tiempo queriendo sofocar la angustia persistente que le taladraba el pecho al desear que ella lo quisiera… y al reconocerse incapaz de soportar su propio corazón, que obstinadamente se negaba a arrancársela definitivamente del alma.

Candy sintió la fuerza de su boca contra la de ella, el sabor adictivo de sus labios y su aliento. Él no era precisamente tierno pero era tan sólido, tan entero... tan esperado. Y sus brazos fuertes por fin la rodeaban y la contenían, provocando que la piel se le erizara deseando permanecer entre su férrea tibieza para siempre. Ella colocó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el imponente galope de su corazón y sabiendo que jamás podría ser feliz sin Terry. Esta no era América, ni su Hogar de Pony… pero descubrió que sólo era entre sus brazos donde ella por fin se sentía en casa.

Y que sólo allí quería estar.

Sin embargo, en un brevísimo instante de cordura, Candy recordó la conversación que provocó todo esto. _Karen_ … _o Aveline_ … ¿cómo saber quién ocupaba en el corazón de Terry? ¿Cómo saber la verdadera razón por la que él había aceptado casarse con ella?

Con dificultad, Candy apenas pudo controlar la mano que estaba sobre el pecho de él – y que tercamente deseaba anidarse allí – y lo empujó para separarlo. No quería abandonarse a su abrazo si él no la quería.

Al sentir su presión para alejarlo – infructuosamente, porque él era más fuerte -, Terry tensó todo su cuerpo esperando nuevamente otra bofetada. Pero nunca llegó. Sin embargo, él la liberó de su beso y aflojó su abrazo, dándole la oportunidad de irse como tanto parecía desear. Pero antes de que ninguno dijera o hiciera nada más, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos tratando de identificar en las pupilas del otro algún atisbo de los sentimientos reales de sus corazones, mientras trataban de contener sus respiraciones aceleradas. Se miraron intentando volver a otra época, como si _anchos mares no hubieran rugido entre ellos desde los viejos tiempos_ (**). Él nuevamente deseó quedarse una eternidad así, con ella entre sus brazos, pero Candy cerró los ojos.

Y la realidad volvió.

\- O al menos… – cuando por fin volvió a pronunciar palabra, la voz de Terry era más oscura, como si volviera de un sitio muy profundo - …alguna vez creí que me quisiste... – corrigió él, mientras trataba de controlar la terca excitación de su respiración.

La soltó. Candy se había quedado tan abrumada por lo inesperado de su asalto y tan temerosa de que Terry amara a otra, que sólo entreabrió los labios pero no pudo decir palabra alguna. Él se dio cuenta de que su boca se había hinchado ligeramente bajo su beso, y entonces pensó que tal vez Candy tenía razón: él seguía siendo un bruto y posiblemente eso no fuera bueno para ella.

\- Si decides romper con esto, házmelo saber – siguió diciendo entonces él con un tono más normal, pero de evidente derrota, malinterpretando su silencio y su alejamiento. Desalentado, sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un estuche aterciopelado y lo dejó ruidosamente sobre la chimenea – Si no deseas seguir con el compromiso puedes devolvérmelo con un recadero... y no será necesario que le des ningún mensaje más. Aprendí a la primera, ¿verdad? - apuntó entonces él, con doloroso sarcasmo – Si lo devuelves yo entenderé, y no volverás a verme en tu vida.

La miró por un instante más – tal vez esperando alguna palabra, que tampoco nunca llegó – y luego Terry salió de la habitación dejándola atrás, mientras los ojos de Candy empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas de incertidumbre.

 _"…alguna vez creí que me quisiste..."_ ella recordó sus palabras al verlo partir. Claro que lo había amado, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a dudarlo?

Después de sosegar un poco a su corazón, Candy se acercó lentamente hacia la chimenea y tomó el estuche para abrirlo. Dentro había un hermoso anillo de compromiso: una banda lustrosa de oro blanco elegantemente labrada con un discreto camino de brillantes que rodeaba al rutilante diamante central, con su miríada de colores y facetas. Candy lo sacó y lo miró por un momento con los ojos todavía humedecidos, observándolo entre sus dedos con un gesto expectante y dubitativo. Aunque después de sólo unos instantes de contemplarlo ella sabía que, realmente, no tenía mucho que pensar. Deseando que hubiera sido _él_ quien lo hubiera hecho, Candy deslizó el anillo por su dedo mientras que lo único que podía sentir en su alma era que después de tantos años y a pesar de tantas dudas, por fin estaba haciendo algo que sentía como correcto y natural, a pesar de que toda la evidencia apuntaba en sentido contrario.

Terry la había besado. Bruscamente, como aquella primera vez en Escocia... y a pesar de que entonces había sido tan inesperadamente arrebatado, aquel primer beso era el único que recordaba el corazón de Candy. Ella se llevó la mano del anillo hasta sus labios inflamados, acariciando la huella de su contacto y sabiendo que esta tarde otro beso impetuoso – de él, sólo y por siempre _Él_ – también se había marcado de forma indeleble en su alma y en sus recuerdos. Y entonces Candy recordó que muchos años atrás fue con su torso contra su espalda que él se había ido… pero que ahora era con su pecho contra el suyo, sus labios sobre su boca, que sintió que de alguna forma Terry volvía a ella.

 **-o-**

Después de abandonar Stonehurst Hall _,_ Terry condujo sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato hasta que finalmente terminó a orillas del Támesis frente al edificio del Parlamento, sin lograr todavía serenarse. Aparcó y se bajó del auto para caminar bordeando el río, hasta que finalmente su ánimo se calmó un poco. No supo exactamente por cuanto tiempo deambuló hasta que escuchó que el Big Ben marcaba las 9 de la noche y aunque pensó que ya era tarde recordó que el Hotel Savoy estaba relativamente cerca y encaminó sus pasos hacia allá, envuelto entre la bruma londinense. De alguna forma, necesitaba drenar el peso de su corazón de tantas dudas e incertidumbres.

En el famoso y elegante Hotel Savoy, se hospedaban Eleanor Baker y Karen Klaise en dos de las más exclusivas suites del hotel. Se había corrido rápidamente la noticia de que quien pagaba por tan ostentoso alojamiento era el Duque de Grandchester, y aunque para Terry sólo era un regalo para su madre y su amiga, seguramente fue eso lo que propició el fuerte rumor en la ciudad de que Terry salía con Karen. Seguramente fue eso, y las fotografías que les tomaban cada vez que salían los tres juntos a pesar de que siempre trataban de ser lo más discretos posible.

Ese permanente acoso era lo único que Terry no extrañaba del teatro, aunque recordó que como un duque tampoco es que las cosas fueran muy diferentes. En Inglaterra algunas personas consideraban a la nobleza como una especie de celebridades, y seguían sus pasos y chismorreos con verdadera atención.

Una vez que arribó al Hotel Savoy, Terry invitó a Karen al salón del lugar donde por las noches se ofrecía cena, cabaret y baile, siendo uno de los lugares más concurridos de la vida nocturna londinense. Karen aceptó encantada la invitación y una vez que estuvieron en una mesa dentro del lugar – la mejor del lujoso y animado local –, la joven actriz se sorprendió de que Terry no hubiera invitado a Eleanor a que se les uniera.

\- Hay cosas que no son para hablarlas con mi madre. Es una mujer muy ocupada. – le explicó Terry.

\- ¿Y yo no estoy ocupada? - Karen fingió escandalizarse por la insinuación. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Terry había crecido con la idea de que sus asuntos no eran importantes para sus padres y que, a pesar de todo lo transcurrido hasta ahora, inconscientemente todavía era preso de ese sentimiento.

\- A ti te encanta escucharme, Karen. Ves mi vida como una especie de historia en proceso… - apuntó el, incisivamente.

\- Sólo un actor entendería eso de otro – le sonrió ella, condescendiente – Pero no olvides que además te escucho porque soy tu amiga, y me importas.

Para Terry era difícil escuchar esas palabras de una mujer diferente de su madre, y sentirlas sinceras. Generalmente las mujeres esperaban de él algo que no podía ofrecerles desde que conoció a una preciosa chica pecosa durante una noche brumosa, en medio del océano.

\- Te lo agradezco, Karen. En serio – respondió él tan sólo.

-Tienes problemas del corazón, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Acaso es tan evidente?

\- Al menos es bueno saber que tienes uno – Karen le ofreció un cigarrillo y esperó a que él caballerosamente le encendiera el suyo. Las volutas de humo empezaron a rodearlos - Sé que por eso no le dices a Eleanor. Ella se preocupa mucho por la posibilidad de que lo hayas perdido.

Terry recordó que no le había comentado a Eleanor sobre su supuesto compromiso con Candy, y ahora se preguntaba si todavía quedaba algo que decir respecto a eso. Sin embargo sí le contó todo a Karen quien, contrario a su comportamiento habitual, lo escuchó atentamente sin hacer ningún comentario irónico. Por el momento.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó al final Karen, curiosa – Será interesante saber cómo terminará la historia.

\- O al menos, saber si comenzará – casi sonrió Terry. No estaba de ánimo, pero no dejaba de reconocer que tenía cierta carga de negra ironía que él nuevamente hubiera caído en algo que juraba superado.

\- Comenzado está – declaró Karen – Aunque no se den cuenta. Hay mucha historia entre ustedes, Terry.

Por un momento Terry no dijo nada y sólo se escuchó la música de fox-trot que llenaba el ambiente, aunque lo suficientemente baja para permitirles hablar sin problemas. Él pensó que todo tenía una atmósfera demasiado festiva para su ánimo tan lúgubre.

\- Quién sabe. Candy cree que tú y yo somos amantes – reveló finalmente él.

Entonces la joven actriz soltó una sonora carcajada, divertida.

\- Cree lo mismo que el resto de la ciudad, y ahora mismo seguimos dando pie a las murmuraciones – traviesa y desafiante, Karen se acercó mucho a él.

\- Puedo intentar acallar los comentarios malintencionados – ofreció Terry.

\- No, déjalo. Por mí está bien… me dará cierto aire de misterio que venderá muchas entradas cuando regrese a Nueva York – Karen lo miró, ahora sí poniéndose seria – A quien creo que le dará más problemas es a ti. ¿Le dijiste a Candy que no es cierto?

\- No hubo oportunidad.

\- ¿No hubo oportunidad... o no quisiste decirle? - Karen lo miró con un gesto impaciente, y se alejó para encararlo frente a frente – Terrence, ¿la estás castigando por algo? ¿Estás usando ese terco y pretendido desprecio tuyo contra... _ella_?

Él sólo se encogió de hombros y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

\- Verás Karen, no creo que le importe.

\- No sé si a ella le importa o no, pero evidentemente a ti sí... y realmente a quien estás lastimando, es a ti mismo. No seas un idiota, Grandchester. ¿Qué ocurrió realmente entre ustedes?

\- Ese es un asunto nuestro – contestó él, tajante. Era evidente que no contaría nada sobre ellos.

\- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me buscaste para hablar – apuntó la actriz, poniendo un límite a su impertinencia – Y es obvio que nunca has podido manejarte de forma coherente cuando Candy está involucrada. Ya en serio, Terry. Ten cuidado.

\- Sé cuidarme, Karen. He pasado por cosas mucho peores que esto.

Ella pudo haber sonreído. Era cierto que él había pasado por muchas cosas, pero Karen jamás lo había visto más destrozado que cuando la chica pecosa estaba involucrada.

\- ¿Por qué razón ella quiere casarse contigo? – le preguntó.

Terry quiso responderle desde el fondo de su despecho y decirle que Candy sólo estaba con él por su dinero. Aunque no lo deseara para sí misma, sino para ayudar a otros. Pero antes de que tan negras acusaciones salieran de su boca, alimentadas por el rencor y el resentimiento de sentirse despreciado, se abstuvo sabiendo que Candy no era así… porque si lo fuera, su alma lo habría sabido desde aquellos tiempos en que podía comunicarse directamente con la de ella. Muy en su interior, Terry tenía la esperanza de que Candy no fuera así.

\- Sólo Dios sabe cuáles son sus razones – respondió finalmente él, con sinceridad - O si las tiene en absoluto. Siempre ha sido una chica atolondrada que dice lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza.

Karen ahogó una risita, porque ella también conocía a un noble inglés que hacía exactamente lo mismo.

\- Y entonces tú, ¿por qué aceptaste, Terry?

Esa era exactamente la misma pregunta que Terry se estaba haciendo desde aquella noche del compromiso de Albert y Jane. Sabía que nadie lo entendería, porque ni él mismo lo hacía, pero simplemente no podía imaginar que Candy se hubiera puesto al alcance de su mano voluntariamente – por la razón que fuera – y que él la dejara pasar nuevamente. La recordó entre sus brazos y la forma en que su cuerpo la reclamaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerlo pero sabía que si ella estaba allí, él simplemente no podía evitar alargar la mano y aceptar su oferta.

\- ¿Por qué no eres tú el que terminas con esto...? – insistió Karen.

Sin saber que decir, Terry respondió simplemente.

\- Ya le di mi palabra.

\- ¿Cómo a Susanna?

Terry la miró severamente. A veces Karen tenía una facilidad pasmosa para malinterpretarlo… o para hacer como que lo incomprendía, provocando que él finalmente reconociera y verbalizara sus pensamientos. A Terry no le gustaba que usara esa técnica contra él, pero reconocía que era efectiva.

\- No. Con Candy jamás será igual que como con Susanna.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Terry encogió los hombros, otra vez. " _Porque esta vez sí quiero que pase_ " pensó, pero nuevamente no dijo nada.

Y entonces Karen lo supo, que Terry seguía amando a aquella chica como siempre lo había hecho. Aunque él era tan infinitamente testarudo que se lo negaba a sí mismo, pretendiendo luchar estoicamente en una guerra que tenía perdida desde que Candy ponía un pie en el campo de batalla. Karen sí entendía, aunque él no se diera cuenta, que esa mujer era su principio y su fin. Su talón de Aquiles. Jamás había visto a Terry tan vulnerable como cuando ella se presentaba en su vida.

Él no lo sabía y hasta la subestimaba, pero para Karen era evidentemente claro: si Candy lo deseaba, podía destrozar el corazón de Terry con la facilidad con que un felino desgarra a su presa. Pero de ser posible, Karen Klaise haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarlo.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Aunque Albert Ardlay llevaba varios días en la Highlands escocesas cerrando importantes arreglos comerciales, el patriarca era un devoto enamorado que llamaba tan frecuentemente como podía a Stonehurst Hall para escuchar la voz de Jane, siempre que la compañía telefónica pudiera mantener una comunicación relativamente estable; aunque a veces él tuviera que esperar por mucho tiempo al otro lado de la línea.

En una de esas raras ocasiones en que la comunicación se había establecido limpiamente; Albert, después de charlar con su sonrojada prometida, pidió si podía ser posible hablar con Candy.

Candy tomó el frío auricular entre sus manos con mucha alegría por saludar a Albert pero también con cierto nerviosismo por la conversación que imaginó que tendrían. No estaba equivocada. Después de un efusivo saludo, Albert entró directamente en materia temiendo que la comunicación se interrumpiera de un momento a otro.

 _\- ¿Qué está sucediendo con Terry, pequeña?_

El auricular del teléfono tembló ligeramente en las manos de Candy. El problema es que ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Él y yo estamos comprometidos – le explicó entonces, sencillamente.

\- _¿Así nada más? ¿Estás segura?_

 _-_ S.. sí. Creo que sí.

\- _¿Candy? –_ el tono de Albert indicaba que esperaba otra respuesta más entusiasta y una explicación más completa, pero ella se quedó en silencio si poder decirle nada más - _Terry me envió un telegrama_ – prosiguió diciéndole Albert, con su voz escuchándose ligeramente metálica desde el otro lado de la línea – _Quiere hablar conmigo y se ofreció venir hasta las Highlands para hacerlo_. _¿Es necesario que yo vuelva a Londres?_

Candy suspiró, preguntándose cuando era que Terry había enviado ese telegrama.

\- No, Albert. Pueden hablar cuando estés aquí. Regresas en una semana, ¿no es así?

- _Sí, pero sólo me quedaré un par de días._

Candy sabía que la razón de que Albert interrumpiera su viaje para volver por un tiempo tan corto llevaba el nombre de su prometida. Casi sonrió, y luego pensó que ella no tenía ningún derecho a perturbar sus negocios y su felicidad.

\- Con eso será suficiente – dijo ella - Te lo explicaré todo cuando vengas. Y también le pediré a Terry que hable contigo cuando estés aquí.

\- ¿ _Estás segura?_

\- Sí, Albert. Completamente segura.

\- _Cuando empezó esta conversación no lo estabas, princesa_.

Ella suspiró nuevamente, dándose valor. Estaba decidida a enfrentar con valentía lo que fuera que la estuviera esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Pero ahora sí lo estoy – respondió, resuelta.

Candy casi pudo escuchar como Albert sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

\- _A_ _unque tu mente esté confundida tu corazón siempre tiene la respuesta, Candy. Por eso has hecho todo esto, está hablando tu corazón._ _Nada malo puede salir de eso._

Tras terminar la llamada, Candy volvió a su habitación con el alma llena de meditaciones. Ella no había devuelto el anillo, pero desde aquel día tampoco había vuelto a tener ninguna noticia de Terry y se preguntó que sería lo que él estaba pensando y en cómo se estaría sintiendo. La verdad es que extrañaba mucho verlo, no podía olvidar ni por un segundo como se había sentido con su abrazo y su beso, y la forma en que se sentía tan saciada y segura con sólo tenerlo a su lado, aunque hasta ahora para ambos fuera imposible enterrar el hacha de esa guerra tan extraña que se tenían declarada. ¿Podrían hacerlo algún día? ¿Realmente había un futuro para ellos?

Candy salió al balcón de su habitación mirando el atardecer, y se quedó allí hasta que el manto negro de la noche empezó a engalanarse con una miríada de luceros titilantes. Perdida su vista entre las estrellas que sentía brillar muy cerca de ella, cerró los ojos para sentir la helada brisa sobre su rostro, soñando esperanzada con un dulce porvenir. Cuando los abrió, suspiró al ver una estrella fugaz que dejaba un intenso destello fulgurante como sellando un nuevo destino.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, frente a una ventana abierta de par en par, un par de ojos verdiazules observaron el mismo destello luminoso que apareció surcando la inmensidad oscura de la noche. Terry sentía el pecho inflamado con una terca esperanza que se odiaba por sentir, porque después de dos semanas Candy no había devuelto el anillo. Aparentemente esta vez, con esa omisión, el mensaje recibido era muy diferente al de tantos años atrás.

Mientras Terry sentía en sus manos el frío metálico del objeto que por fin se atrevía a tocar nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, él pensaba ¿cuáles serían las verdaderas razones de esa pecosa indescifrable, que era capaz de hacer que la negrura resplandeciera tanto como un lucero?

Él también suspiró, llevándose el objeto hacia sus labios.

Tal vez…

" _¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
y nunca recordarse?  
¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
y los viejos tiempos?_

 _Por los viejos tiempos, amiga mía,  
por los viejos tiempos:  
tomaremos una copa de cordialidad  
por los viejos tiempos._

 _Los dos hemos correteado por las laderas  
y recogido las hermosas margaritas,  
pero hemos errado mucho con los pies doloridos  
desde los viejos tiempos._

 _Los dos hemos vadeado la corriente  
desde el mediodía hasta la cena,  
pero anchos mares han rugido entre nosotros  
desde los viejos tiempos." (**)_

 _Auld Lang Syne_. _Hace mucho tiempo._ Las notas de música que brotaban desde la vieja armónica danzaban, por primera vez, mezcladas con susurrante brisa que recorría los campos helados de los últimos días de invierno en Graham Manor.

* * *

 **.- &-.**

* * *

(*) Fragmento de "Candy Candy Final Story".

(**) Letra de "Auld Lang Syne".

* * *

 **¡Si llegaron hasta aquí, nuevamente les doy millones de gracias por regalarme su tiempo y leerme!**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

Nuevamente, mil millones de gracias a Betina C, Skarllet Northman, Alesita77, Gatita, Iris Adriana (no es mi intención tenerte en ansiedad, muchas gracias a ti y a todas por esperarme :), Stromaw, Mari li, Dajimar, Sakurai Alighieri, Anna María, Dianley, Nati, Gcfavela, Ara, Dalia, LizCarter, Liz Garcia, Wendyf, Minea, Becky Grandchester, Dalia, Elizabeth MKJP, Ale mia, Nidiyare, Sol Grandchester, Esme05, Dereka y todas quienes aparecen como "Guest"… si mi historia les provocó una emoción suficiente para hacer que se decidieran a escribirme, ustedes me regalaron a mí emociones todavía más grandes al yo leer sus letras. No hay palabras suficientes para agradecerles su opinión, de verdad. También agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón a quienes me siguen en fanfiction y me ponen entre sus favoritos. Tengo todo un compromiso con ustedes, mil gracias.

También aprovecho para agradecer a todos los traductores de " _Candy Candy Final Story_ ", mujeres y hombres generosos que nos han regalado su enorme esfuerzo y trabajo para seguir conmoviéndonos el corazón con unos personajes y con una historia tan preciosa.

Ya vamos por la mitad de la historia (espero). Trataré de no tardarme tanto la próxima vez, así que en poco más de dos semanas publicaré el **Capítulo 6: "¿Cumpliste tu promesa?"**

PD. Si tienen unos minutos disponibles, las invito a que escuchen "Auld Lang Syne" en Youtube, en su versión favorita con armónica. Efectivamente, a mí me hace regresar en el tiempo y vuelvo a ser una adolescente enamorada de T.G.G.

* * *

Otra vez, agradezco con el corazón a mi amiga Anna María Pruneda por regalarme su amistad, su tiempo, sus palabras y sus correcciones. Darle un millón de gracias es realmente insuficiente para expresarle toda mi gratitud.


	6. Capítulo 6 - ¿No cumpliste tu promesa?

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 6: ¿No cumpliste tu promesa?**

 **-o-**

 _Querida Candy,_

 _Creo que es momento de vernos de nuevo, ¿te parece? Quiero llevarte a un lugar que espero esta vez sí será de tu agrado: haremos un picnic en Greenwich._

 _Prometo que esta vez me comportaré mejor, esperando que eso signifique lo mismo para ti que para mí._

 _Grandchester_

 ** _-o-_**

 _ **Querido Terry,**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho tu invitación, y muy especialmente la caballerosidad de tu última oferta.**_

 _ **Estaré esperando el día de nuestro encuentro.**_

 _ **Candy White Ardlay**_

 _ **P.D. Me encantará salir de picnic contigo.**_

 _ **-o-**_

Terrence Grandchester aparcó su automóvil frente a la entrada de Stonehurst Hall, donde Crawford ya lo esperaba al frente de la mayoría del personal de servicio del castillo condal: todos vestidos con elegantes uniformes de negro y blanco - ellas con cofia, ellos con chaqueta - dispuestos para la recepción en una formación casi militar. El formal contingente acompañaba a Lady Jane, quien esperaba la llegada de Terry frente a la magnífica entrada del palacio.

Para Crawford era todo un orgullo seguir la tradición y mostrar al importante recién llegado la elegancia y eficiencia con que se conducía la servidumbre del lugar. En Inglaterra no había muchos duques y por lo mismo no era frecuente la ocasión de hacer gala de una recepción semejante, así que esta vez Crawford casi celebraba tener la oportunidad de hacerlo por segunda ocasión en menos de un mes. Estaba muy satisfecho. La señorita Ardlay había conseguido lo que ninguno de los Stockwell había logrado antes: que el Duque de Grandchester anunciara sus visitas con anticipación.

Terry bajó de su automóvil quitándose los guantes y el sombrero para entregárselos a Crawford con una mirada de asentimiento que el mayordomo agradeció, con un ancestral orgullo por su trabajo. En la entrada, fue Jane quien recibió al duque con suma cordialidad para conducirlo hasta donde Candy lo esperaba.

\- Hola Grandchester, siempre es un gusto recibirte. Pero en esta ocasión, es además toda una sorpresa – lo saludó Jane, refiriéndose a su compromiso con Candy. Sin embargo, por un momento lamentó mucho todo lo que eso implicaba para su hermanita más pequeña.

Terry agradeció el recibimiento.

\- Espero no importunar… - respondió él, recordando el mismo asunto. Tampoco era su intención incomodar a Aveline.

\- En lo absoluto – Jane trató de hacerlo sentir lo más bienvenido posible, dadas las circunstancias. Luego mencionó, como si el detalle fuera intrascendente – Por cierto, Ethan y Aveline se disculpan por no estar presentes en esta ocasión de tu visita. Aunque sabemos que a quien vienes a buscar es a Candy.

Terry asintió. Realmente lamentaba que su presencia trajera tantas complicaciones a los Stockwell y por un momento pensó que todo se arreglaría si él ofreciera hospedar a Candy en Graham Manor...eso sería lo apropiado para la comodidad de todos. Sonaba bastante lógico, ¿no? No sería la primera vez que una prometida se hospedaba en casa de su futuro esposo a la espera de la boda, y en Graham Manor vivían suficientes personas para acallar cualquier comentario malintencionado que pudiera surgir si se diera el caso. Era la solución perfecta.

 _"Tener a Candy en Graham Manor…"_ se atrevió a imaginar Terry por un momento. Siendo la ama y señora de todo, como Duquesa de Grandchester.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo pensó también recordó que no sabía si realmente estaba comprometido con Candy, y si tenía derecho a solicitar tales prerrogativas de prometido. Hasta ahora no había hablado con Albert, y mucho menos con ella que era quien en verdad tenía la última palabra; así que él no sabía exactamente en qué punto se encontraba con respecto a todo este asunto del compromiso y esa sensación le resultaba muy frustrante ya que estaba acostumbrado a siempre tener el control sobre todo lo que lo rodeaba. Desalentado, Terry pensó que esta maldita incertidumbre debía acabarse ya o a él se le acabaría antes la paciencia.

\- Por cierto, Grandchester – le dijo Jane, poco antes de llegar a la salita de recepción donde Candy lo esperaba – Yo los acompañaré en su paseo.

Terry se volvió a verla, repentinamente sorprendido por la novedad.

\- ¿Candy te lo pidió?

\- No, fue Ethan quien lo sugirió – explicó Jane, también tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto – Se siente responsable por Candy, y mientras Albert esté de viaje ha decidido que ustedes mantengan el cortejo tradicional hasta que mi prometido decida cuál será la forma en que la pretendas.

El duque casi bufó. Realmente era por esto que ese traidor de Ethan se había ido: sabía que si era Jane quien le informaba sobre aquella decisión, él no tendría modo alguno de negarse… y parecía que tanto Ethan como su bella hermana estaban más que dispuestos a hacerlo pasar por todo aquel absurdo protocolo tradicional entre una pareja, cuya primera regla era que no debían salir a solas para salvaguardar la reputación de la dama. A Terry nada le parecía más inconveniente y absurdo que salir con Candy acompañados de un chaperón.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? - preguntó Terry, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

Los ojos de Jane brillaron, casi divertidos.

\- No. En lo absoluto – sonrió ella de forma encantadora.

Candy esperaba a Terry realmente nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos. Por fin iba a verlo después de todos estos días y todavía le temblaban las rodillas de pensar en encararlo nuevamente, sobre todo después de aquel impetuoso beso que él le dio. Desde aquel día Candy había pensado hasta el cansancio sobre cuáles habían sido las verdaderas razones de Terry, no sólo para besarla sino para aceptar todo este asunto del matrimonio... y tratando de encontrar respuestas había repasado mil y una veces en su mente todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos la última vez que se vieron: las palabras que se dijeron, las reclamaciones que se hicieron, que ella se enfureció y que él la besó.

 _Él la besó._ Lleno de ardor y reclamo.

¿Por qué Terry la besaría así, si quería a otra? No dejaba de preguntarse. ¿Por qué aceptó casarse con ella… si quería a alguien más? ¿O era que acaso se había transformado en alguien tan descarado como para atreverse a jugar con ella de esa manera?

Todavía reflexionaba cuando vio entrar a Jane en la estancia y a Terry tras ella, con cierta incomodidad reflejada en sus ojos aguamarina. Él usaba un perfecto traje gris oxford y un abrigo largo, con el que se veía más alto aún. Y más atractivo que nunca.

Candy ocultó rápidamente sus manos tras la espalda cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Por unos instantes ambos se sostuvieron la mirada pero luego Terry, muy brevemente, bajó la vista hasta sus labios y sonrió apenas, de lado, mientras ella se sonrojaba hasta la punta de los dedos sabiendo que sin ninguna duda él estaba recordando ese beso que ella tampoco podía olvidar.

" _Prometo que esta vez me comportaré mejor…"_ le había escrito Terry, y luego había agregado unas líneas de sutil insinuación. El corazón de Candy dio un brinco, expectante, preguntándose si acaso él la besaría otra vez.

Él volvió a ver sus ojos, perdiéndose en la fascinación magnética de sus verde mirada. Candy tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y se veía tan bonita con su vestido claro y sus labios entreabiertos, que tenían un sabor a primavera anticipada. Pero en este momento, lo que a Terry le parecía más inquietante era que ella ya había tenido varios días para pensar sobre el compromiso y no había cambiado de opinión. Ya no se trataba de una decisión atolondrada tomada al calor de una discusión nocturna, y él iba a averiguar cuáles eran sus verdaderas razones.

Recordó entonces una de las líneas de "Romeo y Julieta", donde la joven enamorada declara:

" _Mi generosidad es tan ilimitada como el mar;_

 _mi amor, inagotable como él..."_

Alguna vez, en un tiempo tan lejano que ya parecía un sueño, Candy había sido su Julieta. Y él podía reconocerla perfectamente en la primera frase de aquellas líneas, aunque no en la segunda... al menos no con él. Terry apretó los labios. Era muy consciente de que la razón de su compromiso podía ser esa que él tanto temía – que ella lo hacía todo por ser generosa con su dinero –, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con todo aceptando incluso que se tratara esa posibilidad; sabiendo que lo hacía de la misma forma en que se arriesgaba en el salto ecuestre: con la sensación de que podía salir seriamente lastimado durante el proceso, pero queriendo hacerlo de todos modos.

\- Buenos días, Terry – lo saludó Candy sacándolo de sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa tímida que Jane no le conocía – Me da mucho gusto verte.

Al escuchar su saludo, él se preguntó si ella ya había aprendido a mentir por cortesía.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte. Estás preciosa, Candy – le respondió él con total caballerosidad. Su voz sonó profundamente sincera - Siempre estás preciosa.

La chica se sonrojó irremediablemente y Jane se volvió para mirar a Terry, muy sorprendida porque nunca antes había visto al duque galantear a nadie de esa forma.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - Candy caminó hasta ellos mientras intentaba apagar el rubor de sus mejillas como si pudiera hacerlo por voluntad propia. Obviamente, se le encendieron aún más – Por cierto, Jane nos acompañará.

" _Parece que eso es importante…"_ parecía decir la inocente mirada de Candy mientras tomaba el brazo de Terry. Él asintió y se encogió levemente de hombros, aceptando lo inevitable. Hasta hace un par de minutos estaba realmente molesto por lo que consideraba una intromisión en sus asuntos, pero ahora con el simple hecho de ver a Candy toda la ofuscación había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Sin embargo, continuaba pensando en que debía hablar con Albert lo antes posible y deshacerse de esas formalidades: él necesitaba salir a solas con Candy… tenían mucho que conversar y ponerse al día. Seguramente era por eso que la idea de llevársela a su casa cada vez le gustaba más.

\- Será un verdadero placer disfrutar también de la compañía de Jane… - dijo entonces Terry, extendiendo la galantería.

Jane, que no olvidaba la expresión de pocos amigos de Terry cuando le dijo lo de salir con ellos, sabía que indudablemente él mentía por cortesía como todo buen inglés. Por un momento deseó tener más confianza con Terry para bromear sobre eso, pero simplemente le dio las gracias por la amabilidad de sus palabras.

Para Candy, salir de Stonehurst Hall tomada del brazo de Terry fue una experiencia completamente nueva y reveladora... no era por vanidad que le agradaba tanto que él la llevara a su lado, sino por la sensación de pertenencia y seguridad que le daba. Su brazo era fuerte y firme. Candy recordó cuantas veces en el pasado había deseado caminar a su lado así… incluso después de aceptar que eso era un sueño imposible. Sin embargo, aquí estaba ella ahora, disfrutando lo imposible: caminaba de su brazo, sintiendo el calor y la entereza de su cuerpo recio al lado suyo. Candy suspiró, muy levemente. Era maravillosa la forma en que la vida seguía siendo una inagotable caja de sorpresas... _mientras estuvieran vivos..._

El trayecto hasta Greenwich transcurrió bajo un cielo apenas cubierto de nubes dispersas, con un radiante sol que se alzaba sobre la ciudad desperezada a media mañana. En Inglaterra era un día atípico de finales de invierno y, por lo tanto, perfecto para un picnic. Terry las llevó en su propio auto descapotable y, antes de subir al vehículo, Jane apuntó divertida y emocionada que era la primera vez en su vida que tendría a un duque por chófer. Durante el viaje, la mayor parte de la conversación transcurrió entre Jane – animada y excelente conversadora – y Candy, inexplicablemente un poco más taciturna, mientras que Terry sólo intercalaba un par de frases casuales aquí y allá.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que pronto emparentaremos, Grandchester? - mencionó la prometida de Albert en algún momento, jovial.

En cierta forma, pensó Candy, la agradable presencia de Jane servía para distender un poco el ambiente entre ella y Terry. Se preguntó si sería posible que en algún momento del paseo ellos pudieran hablar a solas, y entonces cuál sería su comportamiento al estar frente a frente. Qué cosas se dirían.

El parque de Greenwich, en el lado sur del río Támesis, es una extensa superficie de varias hectáreas de jardines y áreas verdes que solían ser los cotos de caza de la Corona Británica, pero que desde hace ya muchos años eran lugares abiertos al público con impresionantes vistas del río y de la propia ciudad. Aunque tanto Albert como Jane ya le habían prometido a Candy que la llevarían a conocerlo en algún momento, hasta ahora no se había presentado la oportunidad ni el clima para hacerlo, siendo éste el día que Candy lo visitaba por primera vez. El lugar era realmente precioso, lleno de pequeñas colinas y planicies que a la distancia parecían una llanura de terciopelo verde salpicado por aquí y por allá con algunos edificios antiguos de arquitectura palladiana. Para Candy, visitar este impresionante y hermoso lugar al lado de Terry era algo que lo hacía todavía más extraordinario. Ella ya había perdido la esperanza de que algo así fuera posible alguna vez.

Terry condujo por una de los caminos secundarios del parque hasta que alcanzaron un claro en la cima de una pequeña colina, en medio de la cual se divisaba una elegante carpa de color beige brillando refulgente con sus vaporosas cortinas bajo el espléndido sol de mediodía. En su interior había algunas tumbonas y una mesa llena de platillos, al lado de los cuales esperaban una doncella y un lacayo para atenderlos. Inmediatamente, Candy adivinó que era personal al servicio de Terry.

El servicio era realmente encantador y muy elegante, pero lo que Candy entendía por picnic era algo muy diferente: ella esperaba una cesta de comida, un mantel sobre el césped y hormigas colándose por todas partes. En lugar de eso se encontró con un toldo digno de un rey. La chica se volvió a ver a Jane con una interrogación en su mirada, pero aparentemente para su amiga todo aquel elegante despliegue también le parecía perfectamente normal y Candy pensó que algún día tendría que enseñarles a ambos lo que era un picnic de verdad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no podía considerarlo un picnic propiamente dicho, Candy realmente agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón el hermoso detalle: el lugar era realmente cómodo, la comida deliciosa y los empleados muy eficientes y simpáticos. Además, la vista era magnífica… desde donde estaban situados se observaba toda la línea de edificios del centro de la ciudad reflejándose en el espejo de agua del río y hacia el otro lado, en una colina cercana, se perfilaba la sobria edificación del Observatorio de Greenwich.

Jane adoraba ese lugar, sabía que por allí pasaba una línea imaginaria que marcaba el origen de los meridianos del mundo y ella amaba su simbolismo. Antes de salir de Inglaterra para recorrer el mundo del brazo de Albert, uno de sus mayores deseos era venir con quien para entonces ya sería su esposo y pisar ambos la línea cero del inicio de sus viajes juntos.

Igualmente, a Terry también le gustaba mucho ir a Greenwich. Él también sabía que en ese lugar era dónde el mundo simbólicamente se partía en dos y se sentía de cierta forma identificado, porque él mismo tantas veces se sentía dividido entre las dos mitades que conformaban su ser… por un lado, el centenario abolengo aristocrático de los Grandchester con sus estables tradiciones de profundas raíces; y por el otro lado, la desbordante creatividad artística de la familia Baker que hacían magia para el alma. Y en medio, él, hijo de ambas partes del mundo.

La merienda transcurrió de forma muy agradable aunque otra vez quienes realmente conversaron animadamente casi todo el tiempo fueron Candy y Jane, mientras que Terry seguía ágilmente sus conversaciones prácticamente sin intervenir. Él sólo miraba a Candy, entusiasmada y sonriente, y se le llenaban los ojos con su imagen. En algún momento, el duque salió de debajo del toldo para otear el horizonte durante un buen rato, tratando de calmar la inquietud que sentía. No había podido hablar ni un momento con Candy a solas, y eso estaba empezando a ponerlo nuevamente de mal humor.

\- Parece que se acerca una tormenta… - dijo después de un rato una voz a sus espaldas. Eran Candy y Jane quienes se le unieron en la contemplación del cielo, descubriendo también en el horizonte una amenazante línea de nubes cargadas y grises.

\- Tardará un par de horas en llegar... – adivinó Terry. A pesar de todo, no quería que el paseo terminara. Le gustaba salir con Candy, aún de esta forma.

\- Caminaré hasta el Observatorio – anunció entonces repentinamente Jane y tanto Candy como Terry se volvieron a verla, sorprendidos – Quiero visitar la línea. Les pedí a tus empleados que me acompañaran, Grandchester. Espero que no te moleste.

\- Claro que no. Pero será mejor que vayamos todos juntos – ofreció Terry. A él también le apetecía caminar hasta allá.

\- No, no... ustedes tienen cosas de qué hablar… - sonrió Jane sugerente, y empezó a alejarse para alcanzar a quienes serían sus acompañantes - No tardaré mucho. Pórtense bien – después de la merienda compartida, ella por fin se sentía con más confianza para bromear con el duque.

Jane alcanzó a sus acompañantes, y caminaron juntos rumbo al Observatorio.

Al verlos alejarse, Terry consideró que lo más caballeroso sería acompañarlos en su paseo, pero realmente quería hablar con Candy. Tenían tanto que aclarar y que decirse. Discretamente se volvió a mirarla y vio que ella también miraba a Jane alejarse, con sus mejillas ruborizándose ante la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con él.

Terry también, un poco abrumado por sus sentimientos, sólo bajó la mirada.

Candy se volvió a verlo, llena de curiosidad, pero él mantenía la vista baja. No encontró otra cosa que decir para romper el tenso silencio entre los dos:

\- ¿Quieres té, Terry? – le ofreció entrar de nuevo bajo el toldo y luego agregó con un tono más jovial, tratando de aligerar el ambiente entre ellos - Puedo servirlo bastante bien.

 _Té._ Él recordó que era lo último que habían bebido juntos aquel día del adiós, en su departamento de Nueva York. Aquel día en que una Candy distraída lo había tirado todo y atolondradamente casi había caído tendida sobre él, mientras que Terry sólo había deseado que el tiempo retrocediera o que se detuviera para siempre con Candy allí, temblando con sus cuerpos por fin en contacto.

\- Sí, gracias Candy – aceptó entonces él, tratando de sacudirse los recuerdos.

Ambos entraron bajo el toldo y Candy se concentró en servir el té para él, tratando de sosegar los latidos de su corazón. Durante unos minutos, dentro de la carpa sólo se escuchó el sonido del agua vertiéndose en la taza y el tintineo de la loza, que era más ruidosa debido a que ella temblaba un poco. Le tendió la taza a Terry y él la tomó, sólo para dejarla a un lado. La había estado observando durante todo este tiempo… la forma en que ella se movía por el lugar, cómo se apartaba las caracolas rubias de sus rizos tras la oreja, la manera suave en que movía las manos… entonces la tomó por una de ellas y la atrajo suavemente, conduciéndola a que se sentara a su lado sobre la tumbona. Candy sintió su contacto, y se dejó llevar. Nada le pareció más fácil en la vida que acercarse a él.

-Veo que usas el anillo – se aventuró a decir Terry, tratando de no parecer muy interesado y que su tono de voz sonara totalmente casual - Supongo que eso significa que nuestro compromiso sigue en pie…

Candy bajó la vista hasta el rutilante anillo en sus dedos, admirando su mano blanca entre la fuerte mano de él.

\- Sí, Terry – ella vaciló un momento. Luego alzó su mirada hacia él – A menos que tú… que tú no...

Él también bajó la vista, atajando sus palabras. Jugó ensimismado unos segundos con el anillo en sus delicados dedos como si se tratara de un inesperado milagro.

\- Ya está hecho – Terry también declaró su conformidad con un tono que no admitía réplica alguna, mientras se llevaba la mano de Candy hasta sus labios. Ella no pudo observar la mirada con la que él dijo aquellas palabras, pero inmediatamente le hormigueó la piel entera con la tibieza del beso que su ahora prometido depositaba sobre el dorso de su mano. Casi podía sentir un surco cálido que conectaba ese beso hasta su propio corazón, que empezó a bailarle dentro del pecho, en un alocado aunque inapropiado festejo - Y así está sellado, Candy.

Él la miró a los ojos, y Candy volvió a tener esa sensación de que podía verle el alma a través de las pupilas. No había borrasca en su mirada, y era momento de saber.

\- Terry… ¿por qué...? – preguntó ella, con la respiración entrecortada.

Él adivinó el resto de su pregunta.

\- Dímelo tú – la invitó con un murmullo suave, de terciopelo.

\- ¿No lo sabes? - la expectación de ella le llenaba el pecho.

\- Contigo siempre ha sido difícil saber algo, Candy.

Repentinamente extrañada, la chica abrió mucho los ojos. _¿Ella era la difícil?_

\- Pues no es como si tú fueras un modelo de transparencia - soltó entonces ella en un velado reproche, pero se arrepintió casi en cuanto lo dijo. A veces le resultaba casi imposible controlar esa manía suya de tener que decir la última palabra en todas las discusiones que empezaba con él. Pero esta vez Candy se había prometido mantener a raya su temperamento de una buena vez por todas y por fin hablar con Terry de las cosas importantes.

Sin embargo, él fue muy consciente de su recriminación y le soltó la mano en cuanto ella dijo aquello. Levantó una ceja.

\- No hay que ser tan transparentes, corres el riesgo de serlo tanto que ni siquiera te noten - apuntó entonces, enigmático.

En su interior, Terry agradecía que ella hubiera roto el momento... porque se daba cuenta de que en apenas un solo segundo era capaz de perder la cabeza por ella, olvidándose de todas sus resoluciones y sus reservas. Ella era la única mujer que podía volverlo loco y él no debía perder de vista que la verdadera razón por la que ella hacía todo esto no era amor.

Al menos, no por él.

Por su parte, Candy lamentó haber sonado tan cortante y después de un suspiro intentó hacer otra aproximación con él. Tenía tantas cosas de qué hablar, y debían empezar cuanto antes.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto, necesito saber cosas de ti – dijo ella para continuar con la conversación, pero su voz no salió tan segura como le hubiera gustado – Debemos saber cosas de nosotros.

Ella tenía razón, pensó él. Tenían que saber cosas de su pasado si pretendían planear un futuro.

\- Cuéntame sobre ti – le pidió entonces él, con una voz baja pero profunda. Candy descubrió que algo se derretía en su interior cuando él le hablaba de esa forma, como si usara una tonalidad íntima que se reservaba sólo para ella. Era la misma voz que le escuchó en el zoológico hace muchos años atrás, antes del viaje a Escocia, cuando él le habló de la villa que tenía allá y le dijo: _"Ven conmigo"._

¿Cómo podía ella negarse?

\- Bueno… – Candy tomó aire y empezó a contarle su vida desde la última vez que se habían visto. Sin embargo, omitió deliberadamente hablar sobre su regreso desde Nueva York y no mencionó lo enferma que se había puesto entonces. Sólo le platicó que a su regreso se enteró que Stair se había enlistado en la guerra, y cómo fue que su querido primo desgraciadamente había fallecido en combate, dejando a todos devastados con su muerte. Terry realmente lamentó mucho oír sobre aquella noticia, porque Alistair Cornwell le caía realmente bien, todo lo contrario del estirado de su hermano. Con negra melancolía, Terry recordó a la gran cantidad de hombres buenos que se habían enfrentado con aquel insaciable monstruo de mil cabezas que era la guerra.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, Candy. Stair era un gran hombre – él sintió un gran deseo de abrazarla, pero no lo hizo.

\- Sí, lo era. No merecía morir así.

\- Nadie lo merece. Y él menos que nadie.

Ella siguió contándole que había trabajado como enfermera del Dr. Martin en la "Clínica Feliz" durante un buen tiempo, hasta que se enteró de que Albert era realmente el misterioso "tío abuelo William" - ¿puedes creerlo?, le preguntó -, aunque deliberadamente omitió contarle sobre el indigno intento que hicieron de forzarla a casarse con Neil Leagan. Le contó que había vivido un tiempo en el Hogar de Pony ayudando a sus dos madres, para después regresar a Chicago a vivir en la Mansión Ardlay con la intención de convivir más con Albert y a trabajar nuevamente en el Hospital St. Joan tras la intervención de su tutor.

Terry recordó que fue entonces cuando él le había escrito aquella carta.

\- Me alegra que todo haya resultado bien para ti y que por fin consiguieras ser feliz, Candy - le dijo, confirmando que para entonces ella tenía su vida perfectamente encaminada sin él. Sin embargo, no podía evitar conmoverse por su fortaleza – Has sido muy valiente. Tuviste que pasar por tanto…

La joven pudo haberle dicho que no había conseguido ser realmente feliz porque siempre le había hecho falta él, pero se guardó el recuerdo. Éste no era el momento para decirlo y, tristemente, ella pensó que no sabía si ese momento llegaría algún día aunque le gustaba soñar que sí.

-Tú también has pasado por mucho, Terry… - Candy consideró que ya había hablado lo suficiente sobre ella misma, y llegaba el momento de saber sobre él. Realmente quería saberlo todo aunque intuyera que algunas cosas iban a dolerle, sobre todo si él le hablaba sobre Susanna. Hasta ahora era un tema que ambos esquivaban deliberadamente y por eso ella no había mencionado ni preguntado nada sobre su muerte.

Candy se dio valor.

\- Terry, dicen que fuiste a la Gran Guerra – recordó, con el corazón encogido.

\- Sí, fui reclutado. Aunque sólo estuve los últimos meses… - respondió él con un tono neutral, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Pero su última frase si denotó otra emoción – De todas formas, es una experiencia terrible que preferiría no repetir en la vida.

Candy suspiró profundamente, consternada. Inmediatamente volvió a su mente el recuerdo de Stair marchándose a la guerra, de Flammy ofreciéndose como voluntaria, de Michael siendo convocado… fue inevitable recordar lo mal que había terminado todo para el más idealista y generoso de sus primos… _¡Dios!,_ luego pensó que ella cada día hubiera muerto un poco de preocupación si se hubiera enterado que Terry también estuvo allí. ¿Podría alguna vez abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía?

En silencio, Candy esperó a que él siguiera contándole el resto de la historia, pero él no dijo nada más. La chica pensó que ella había hablado y hablado de su vida… y a Terry parecía que sólo podía sacarle las palabras con un tirabuzón.

\- Pero, cuando todo terminó… ¿por qué no volviste a lo que tanto amabas? – insistió Candy - Me sorprendió mucho saberte aquí… que fueras un duque, cuando habías decidido renunciar a esta herencia. ¿Por qué ya no actúas?

" _Volver a lo que tanto amabas_ " pensó él. Desde antes de irse a la Guerra, de eso ya no quedaba nada. Ensimismado en sus recuerdos, él se puso de pie y se volvió de espaldas a ella, con las manos unidas tras la espalda. Al principio de tomar el ducado él se pasaba cada día buscándole un sentido a la nueva vida que había escogido pero desde hacía algún tiempo ya ni siquiera se lo cuestionaba.

\- Tuve que asumir responsabilidades. Hago lo que se espera de mí. – respondió entonces, conciso.

\- Hubo una época en que no hacías lo que se esperaba de ti, sino lo que te hacía feliz - suspiró Candy, con la voz más tranquila que pudo modular – Tal vez siempre lo has hecho, ¿no crees? Quizá te cuesta admitir que lo que terminas haciendo _sí_ es lo que realmente quieres hacer.

Él se volvió a mirarla, con los ojos llenos de una áspera advertencia.

\- No, Candy. Hubo cosas que realmente nunca quise hacer, pero tuve que enfrentarlas - la voz de Terry se había vuelto profundamente seca - Y nadie mejor que tú sabe a lo que me refiero.

Y aquí estaba: el _"elefante en la habitación_ ", ese asunto tan pesado y tan presente del que nadie se atreve a hablar. Sin nombrarlo explícitamente, con esas palabras ambos sabían que él había traído a colación el recuerdo, no sólo del sacrificio de Susanna Marlowe sino además el de ellos dos mismos, provocado por la generosidad de aquella jovencísima actriz de triste destino.

Candy cerró los ojos por un segundo. Para ella también era un asunto pendiente.

\- No pudimos haber hecho otra cosa... - musitó Candy, bajando la vista.

\- ¿No pudimos? ¿O ni siquiera lo intentamos? – en las palabras de él había un regusto de amarga ironía - Aquella vez, parecías muy impaciente por irte.

Las palabras de Terry fueron como un hielo cortante. El pecho de Candy se llenó de indignación.

\- ¿ _Yo_ era la que parecía impaciente por irme? - preguntó incrédula, volviéndose a mirarlo.

\- Solamente dijiste: "Me despediré de Susanna" - le recordó él - Lo dijiste de una forma tan segura... no hubo en ti ni una pequeña chispa de vacilación. Como si lo que yo tuviera que decir no te importara en lo absoluto.

Candy se quedó estupefacta con esa acusación. Así era como lo veía él.

\- ¡Eras tú quien ya lo había decidido, Terry! – explotó ella mientras la garganta empezaba a cerrársele - Me dijiste: "te llevaré a la estación". No había nada más que decir.

Él también sintió que le surgía desde las entrañas un recuerdo que lo había atormentado durante años.

\- ¡Quería que habláramos, Candy! Llevarte a la estación nos permitiría calmar nuestras emociones y pensar más claramente. ¡Quería que buscáramos juntos una solución!

\- Tú ya tenías la solución. Me lo dijo tu mirada cuando tomaste a Susanna entre tus brazos en la azotea del hospital - ella entrecerró los ojos con un gesto lastimoso, aún más evidente por el quiebre de su voz - ¡Dios! ¿Sabes que es una imagen que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza?

Al oír lo dolido de su tono, él sintió un golpe en el centro del pecho. Pero había atizado durante tanto tiempo el recuerdo doloroso de aquella noche, que entre las cenizas del fuego que lo había consumido aún ardían rescoldos capaces de reencenderse.

\- Candy, ni siquiera te volviste a mirarme una sola vez al irte. Ni una sola. - le recordó Terry, resentido - Sentí que hasta había sido un alivio para ti... renunciaste tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Tenía 16 años! ¡Estaba aterrada! – los ojos de Candy empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – Y aun así, ¡yo fui quien se atrevió a tomar la decisión! Tú estabas lleno de dudas.

Candy recordó que lo había encontrado lleno de vacilaciones desde que ella llegó a Nueva York, pero después cuando ella se enteró de la razón lo entendió perfectamente. Creyó que Susanna lo obligaba, para luego descubrir que no fue así: era su propia culpa la que lo hacía, y era su lealtad hacia ambas lo que provocaba sus dudas. Y entonces, Candy recordó cómo fue ella quien decidió: " _Si yo no renuncio, Terry sufrirá_ " había llorado su corazón.

Pero Terry no sabía que ella había pensado en lo mejor para él al decidir, y aunque lo hubiera sabido no podía agradecer una decisión semejante.

\- Lo admito, Candy. Cuando llegaste no sabía lo que quería, pero sí estaba seguro de lo que _NO_ quería... no deseaba que te fueras. No quería perderte.

\- No actuaste así. Sólo me abrazaste por la espalda – los recuerdos de ella se hicieron aún más dolorosos - ¡Por la espalda! Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

Él lo recordaba, como si estuviera sucediendo ahora mismo. Recordó que no quería que ella le viera los ojos estallados en lágrimas – quería su amor, no su lástima – y que entonces la había abrazado deseando la eternidad, esperando que ella dijera alguna palabra sobre quedarse. Pero ella no lo dijo, y entonces él lo entendió: Candy, la que siempre cuidaba y sacaba la cara por los débiles y desprotegidos, había decidido. Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlos a ellos mismos al considerarlos más fuertes. Después de eso, la propia resolución de Terry no pareció tan difícil.

\- Tú querías irte... ya lo habías decidido - repitió él. Era un reproche.

\- Para ti también fue una liberación, Terry, porque Susanna te necesitaba. Más que yo.

El suspiró ruidosamente, con el corazón pesado.

\- ¿Eso creíste? – respondió él pretendiendo tranquilidad, pero realmente era como si estuviera levantando aún más alto la pesada losa que se adivinaba entre ambos – Ahora entiendo que ella me necesitaba más que tú. Porque tú nunca me necesitaste en lo absoluto, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? - Candy se llenó de rabia, justamente lo que no quería - ¿Sabes siquiera cómo me sentí? ¿Sabes cómo me fui caminando bajo la nieve esperando en cualquier momento escuchar tu voz llamándome, y que esa esperanza fuera muriendo en cada paso que daba?

Los ojos de él también se llenaron de una humedad que inmediatamente atajó cerrando los ojos, furioso, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cuando nuevamente los abrió, la humedad se había convertido en hielo.

\- ¿Y sabes cómo me sentí yo al saber que nada de lo que dije esa noche sirvió para que te quedaras? ¿Qué es lo que querías Candy, rechazarme también bajo la nieve? ¿Hubiera sido un mejor escenario para la despedida que unas escaleras?

Ella pasó unos segundos buscando las palabras apropiadas. No merecía ese reproche… no después de todo lo que sufrió por aquella separación. Había llorado a mares… había dejado su alma hecha jirones desperdigada por todos los lugares que recorrió el tren en su regreso a Chicago.

\- Tuvo que ser así, Terry. No pudo ser de otro modo… - casi sollozó ella.

\- Pudimos intentarlo. Pero saliste de la habitación de Susanna diciéndome "Adiós", una y otra vez - le reprochó entonces también él, lleno de amargura - ¿Dices que _tú_ no puedes olvidar el momento en la azotea del hospital? ¡Yo tampoco, Candy! Apenas vi tus ojos y supe que te irías.

\- ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Sabes que Susanna fue muy generosa! Más de lo que yo jamás fui contigo… - Candy bajó la vista mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas - Jamás podría haber sido feliz sabiendo que estabas conmigo mientras que ella te necesitaba… que ella te _quería_ tanto….

\- ¡Pero yo a ella no! ¿Te interesaba saber eso? - ironizó él, incisivo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que… no cumpliste tu promesa?

\- La cuidé, sí. Pero jamás la amé… si te refieres a eso.

Ella lo miró, atónita por su confesión. Porque en algún momento llegó a creer que Terry había terminado por enamorarse de Susanna y ser feliz a su lado, al menos durante el tiempo en que ella vivió. ¿Por cuál otra razón Terry no habría vuelto a ella después de la muerte de la actriz? Candy lo esperó durante mucho tiempo después de ver el obituario de Susanna publicado en los periódicos, pero él nunca regresó por ella a pesar de que la actriz alguna vez le había escrito a Candy diciéndole que Terry seguía sin amarla. Sin embargo, cuando él no volvió, Candy estuvo segura de que él había terminado por enamorarse de aquella muchacha tan generosa y que no había podido recuperarse de su pérdida.

\- ¿No fuiste feliz… con ella? – repitió, como si no pudiera creer todo este tiempo en que ella creyó lo contario.

Por toda respuesta, Terry le dirigió una mirada fiera que heló la sangre de Candy.

\- Pero tú, cuando abandonaste todo … volviste… por Susanna – siguió recordando Candy, sobre todo lo que decían aquellos recortes de prensa que anunciaban que Terrence Grandchester regresaba al teatro y se comprometía con Susanna Marlowe.

\- Ella fue la que confió en mí en aquel entonces, ella fue quien me esperó – respondió él. Y luego agregó, con resentimiento - A final de cuentas, ella era la única que me necesitaba, ¿no?

Para Terry fue un golpe bajo que Candy le recordara una de las épocas más negras de su vida, y para Candy era injusto que él le reprochara que ella no lo hubiera encontrado. Ella no podía olvidar aquel terrible dolor sordo que sintió al verlo caído y no poder hacer nada, porque se lo había prometido a Susanna. " _Ya no podré ver a Terry nunca más_ ", recordó ella la promesa que le había hecho a la actriz. Con aquel juramento Candy misma se había condenado a la ausencia de él, pero en ese momento le pareció lo mejor para los tres. En aquel entonces ella sobreestimó su propia valentía, y subestimó totalmente el amor que sentía por él.

\- Ya nos habíamos resignado a nuestra separación, Terry – Candy bajó la vista - No tenía sentido volver a abrir las heridas si las circunstancias no habían cambiado.

\- Evidentemente cambiaron después en muy poco tiempo, al menos de tu parte. Demasiado rápidamente, diría yo – apuntó Terry – Y no puedo reprocharte eso, de verdad deseaba que fueras feliz, Candy. Es sólo que tu corazón fue capaz de cambiar tan rápida y fácilmente, que realmente te envidio… - apuntó, con negro sarcasmo.

\- ¡Terry! No puedes decir eso. ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de todo lo que te amé?

\- Hubo un tiempo en que no dudé. Yo también llegué a creerlo – confesó él. Había recuperado cierto control de sus emociones y su tono de voz se escuchaba terriblemente gélido - E incluso me aferré a absurda esperanza durante mucho tiempo, hasta que tu desprecio e indiferencia me curaron de ese vano espejismo.

Ella creyó que él se refería a Rockstown. Pero él se refería a aquella carta.

\- Puedo entender que ya no me amaras, pero no que me despreciaras. – le espetó entonces él. No podía olvidar cuan prescindible y fácil de olvidar se había sentido.

Tras esas palabras Candy lo miró con ojos incrédulos. No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Justo en ese momento, Jane se les acercó. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por la caminata, pero además porque estaba segura de que había regresado en un momento inoportuno y que interrumpía algo importante.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Todo está bien? - se aventuró a preguntar la recién llegada al ver las expresiones dolidas de sus rostros.

Candy desvió la vista tratando de serenar su espíritu y ocultar las lágrimas que todavía humedecían sus mejillas mientras que Terry avanzó hasta la orilla del toldo aspirando el aire con olor a tierra mojada, tratando de sosegar el dolor punzante que sentía en el centro del pecho después de rememorar todos esos recuerdos. Se fijó entonces que, inmersos en su propia tormenta, apenas se habían dado cuenta de que la otra ya estaba casi sobre ellos.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos, Lady Jane – dijo entonces él, por toda respuesta. Cuando quería guardarse de algo, Terry Grandchester volvía a usar la formalidad como una manera de alejarse y escudarse en las palabras – Seguramente la señorita Ardlay se siente un poco indispuesta.

Jane los miró a ambos, y sólo asintió.

Esa tarde todavía habían quedado muchas cosas por saber y arreglar entre Candy y Terry, pero al menos ambos habían podido hacer catarsis al sacar de sus corazones las profundas espinas que se les habían quedado clavadas desde aquella noche en Nueva York, y que aún ahora los hacían sangrar.

Reconocer aquellas emociones que los sofocaron durante tanto tiempo y por fin decírselas el uno al otro era el primer paso para - tal vez - aceptarlas y dejarlas atrás como agua pasada. No se trataba de olvidarlas, porque diluir la crudeza de los propios errores sólo impide aprender sus lecciones, pero sí reconocer el daño que se habían hecho y comprender que si algo quedaba entre ellos era como si se tratara de un precioso jarrón roto con evidentes cicatrices, producto no sólo de los designios del destino sino también de sus propias decisiones. Porque no todo fue destino condenado… también ellos dos eligieron caminar hasta encontrarlo.

Muchos años después, transportada por las alas que Albert le regaló, Jane conocería una lejana tierra oriental de cerezos en flor en donde se practicaba un arte milenario llamado _kintsukuroi_ : el arte de reparar con oro las grietas y roturas de una vasija, acentuándolas para celebrar su imperfección pero a la vez su resiliencia, la capacidad de reconstruirse ante las adversidades haciéndose más fuerte e invaluable. Porque hay algunas cosas que pueden llegar a ser más bellas incluso después de haberse roto… y repararlas amorosamente con oro es una prueba irrefutable de cuan valiosas e irremplazables son.

Así fue que, de haberlo sabido entonces, Jane podría haber dicho que aquella tarde ella fue testigo de cómo un par de almas trémulas estaban tratando de hacer _kintsukuroi_ con las grietas de su amor, no sólo con sumo cuidado sino además terriblemente asustados ante la sola posibilidad de cometer el más mínimo error y dañarlo aún más, estropeándolo para siempre _._ Era cuestión de tiempo y de su propia habilidad como artesanos saber si conseguirían hacerlo resurgir como una hermosa pieza de arte reparada en oro o si, finalmente, las resquebrajaduras de aquel amor se les hacían mayores, desmoronándose todo de forma implacable entre sus manos.

* * *

 **.- &-.**

* * *

 **¡De todo corazón, muchas (muchísimas) gracias por leer!**

Particularmente, agradezco a Skarllet Northman, Gcfavela, Gra, Sol Granchester, Stormaw, Iris Adriana, Anna María, Nidiyare, Ara, Maria, Virgy, Gladys, Elisa V, Dalia, Flormnll, Celia, Pecas, Chiiari, Clauseri, Ale Mia, Lizethr, Ery, Liz Garcia, Esme 05, LizCarter, Nataly Alejos, Keisy806, Minea, Rakelluvre e "Invitadas" por sus amables palabras. Mil gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, me da muchísimo gusto saber que la historia les gusta. Son muy amables en hacérmelo saber, de verdad.

Antes de seguir, les debo una **"ENORME"** (así decía un maestro mío que había que enfatizar :) disculpa por la tardanza. Debo confesarles que prometí que publicaría en dos semanas porque pensé que no tenía mucho que escribir, y estaba segura de que saldría un capítulo muy corto. Sin embargo, al parecer me equivoqué totalmente y resultó que escribí y escribí, hasta llenar más páginas de las esperadas. El resultado es que decidí partir el capítulo, y publicar dos en lugar de uno. Este capítulo que acaban de leer es el más corto y es el primero. El segundo lo publicaré en el transcurso del martes, ya está casi listo.

A quienes me leen, me esperan, me comentan y me siguen vía fanfiction, nuevamente les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, su seguimiento, sus palabras y su confianza, con lo cual me animan tanto. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y si no, que también me lo digan con un review.

El próximo martes publicaré el **Capítulo 7: "Iré a donde vayas".**

* * *

Como ya es habitual, agradezco enormemente a Anna María Pruneda, por la corrección de mis letras. Tiene un ojo experto para mejorar enormemente las escenas descritas con tan sólo modificar algunas palabras, haciendo la idea precisa **.** ¡Mil gracias, Anna María!


	7. Capítulo 7 - Iré a dónde vayas

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **-o-**

 **CAPÍTULO 7: Iré a donde vayas.**

Los clubs para caballeros eran muy populares en Londres. Además de lugares de ocio y esparcimiento dedicados únicamente al entretenimiento masculino, también eran lugares donde se celebraban importantes reuniones de negocios en un ambiente más distendido y en donde, algunas veces bajo la persuasión del alcohol, se lograban cerrar alianzas y colaboraciones económicas que en otros ambientes hubiera sido imposible. Uno de los clubes más prestigiosos y exclusivos de la ciudad era el "Club Turf" - al que Terrence Grandchester se refería únicamente como: "el Hípico" –, un lugar de ambiente sobrio y eminentemente varonil, con paredes talladas en aromáticas maderas de cedro, exquisitas salas de juego y elegantes sillones de cuero cuyo olor impregnaba el lugar, combinado con la esencia del tabaco y alcohol que circulaba sin restricciones por el lugar.

En ese lugar, varios pares de ojos curiosos observaban a la distancia la conversación que sostenían un par de elegantes y distinguidos caballeros en una de las mesas más exclusivas. Uno de ellos era un asiduo visitante del lugar pues se trataba de el criador de caballos pura sangre más importante de Gran Bretaña, y el otro era un exitoso empresario extranjero que desde hacía poco más de cinco meses ocasionalmente se dejaba ver en varios eventos relevantes de Londres que favorecían a sus empresas.

Alrededor de ellos, los clientes más avispados del Turf disimuladamente prestaban una discreta pero muy cuidadosa atención a los gestos y ademanes de ambos hombres, porque no todos los días se veía charlando privadamente en la misma mesa a uno de los nobles más ricos e influyentes del Reino Unido frente a uno de los magnates más poderosos e importantes de Norteamérica. Con toda seguridad, los beneficios del arreglo económico que seguramente estaban discutiendo debían de ser incuantificables.

Sin embargo, el tema que ambos hombres se traían entre manos era muchísimo más importante que eso. Al menos para ellos.

\- No terminamos aquella charla pendiente en Año Nuevo, Albert – decía Terry mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Le ofreció uno a su amigo, pero él declinó – Debo disculparme contigo porque no te busqué después de eso.

\- Supongo que necesitabas algo de tiempo, Terry…

El aludido asintió, no demasiado sorprendido por lo acertado de la observación. Albert siempre había sido un hombre muy centrado e intuitivo, incluso desde la época en la que se hacía pasar por un vagabundo sin agenda. Terry lo apreciaba sinceramente por eso y, en cierta forma, lamentaba que el tiempo y las circunstancias lo hubieran alejado de aquel a quien por mucho tiempo consideró su único amigo.

\- Tienes razón – asintió el duque apartando el cigarrillo de sus labios, mientras aspiraba el humo - Pero creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente. Incluso, Candy y yo nos hemos puesto un poco al corriente con nuestras historias…

\- Creo que Candy y tú han hecho mucho más que eso.

Terry apenas sonrió, con los labios apretados. Levantó las cejas, y dio otra calada.

\- Espero que no te opongas a nuestro compromiso.

\- No es a mí a quien corresponde oponerse o no, Terry. Sabes tan bien como yo que Candy siempre ha tomado sus propias decisiones – señaló Albert, sencillamente – Si ella sigue siendo legalmente mi protegida no es porque yo la tutele de ninguna forma sino porque la quiero y la considero como si fuera mi verdadera familia.

\- Lo sé. Sé lo importante que es para ti – admitió Terry – Y no tengo intenciones escondidas, Albert. Quiero casarme con ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

El rostro del duque no dejó nada a entrever.

\- Porque quiero casarme con ella… - repitió simplemente, un poco a la defensiva - y porque ella quiere casarse conmigo.

Albert recordó entonces que la misma Candy no le había dado argumentos mucho mejores que ése.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Son nuestras razones – insistió Terry, con un tono que indicaba que no ofrecería ninguna otra justificación.

La primera reacción de Albert fue molestarse ante una respuesta tan absurda, pero después de unos instantes reconoció que precisamente son las cosas del corazón las que no necesitan de razones. Es más, ocurren a pesar de que la misma razón dicte lo contrario. Y en este aspecto Terry se estaba comportando tan testarudo como Candy, porque ella tampoco aceptaba estar enamorada... aunque su protector la conocía tan bien que no era necesario que ella se lo confirmara.

Desalentado, Albert adivinó que ambos se negaban a exponer sus corazones para no correr el riesgo de salir lastimados nuevamente... porque él había sido testigo en primera fila y lo sabía mejor que nadie: el dolor que ambos habían sentido al separarse había sido tan intenso que no deseaban que se repitiera nunca, aunque otra vez allí estuvieran intentando acercarse de todos modos.

\- Como tutor que eres de Candy - prosiguió diciéndole Terry, con toda seriedad - quiero pedirte formalmente que me concedas su mano en matrimonio, y también tu consentimiento para salir a solas con ella.

Albert se sorprendió por aquella formalidad tan repentina. A veces no comprendía porqué los ingleses eran personas tan tradicionales.

\- ¿Quieres mi respuesta, como tutor de Candy? - le preguntó con ojos risueños, ligeramente divertido.

\- Sí.

Él se dio cuenta de que Terry hablaba en serio, y adoptó la misma actitud. Tuvo que pensarlo un momento.

\- Como su padre adoptivo, tienes mi consentimiento para casarte con ella – concedió finalmente Albert, un poco sorprendido de sí mismo al notar que también su respuesta sonaba demasiado formal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su relación con Candy de esa manera – Y también tienes mi consentimiento para que puedan salir a solas.

 _"Como si no lo fueran a hacer de todos modos, aunque yo me opusiera"_ , casi sonrió entonces. Los conocía demasiado bien a los dos.

\- Gracias, Albert… - empezó a decir Terry.

\- Ahora bien, como hermano de ella y amigo tuyo – prosiguió diciendo el patriarca – Quiero saber por qué lo hacen. Nadie mejor que yo sabe cuánto se quisieron… pero también sé cuanto sufrieron por separarse. Yo mismo fui testigo de cuanto trabajo les costó a ambos salir adelante siguiendo por caminos divergentes.

Terry recordó la discusión que había tenido con Candy en Greenwich hacía unos días atrás. La evocación del día que se despidieron en Nueva York había sido demasiado dolorosa para él pero también muy reveladora, porque nunca imaginó que Candy hubiera sufrido tanto con aquella separación. Durante mucho tiempo, él había creído que había sido realmente fácil para ella seguir adelante… pero los reproches que Candy le hizo aquella tarde lo hacían dudar, y ahora las palabras de Albert también.

\- Pero aparentemente, estamos en uno de esos caminos que se reencuentran – apuntó entonces el duque - Porque aquí está la vida, poniéndonos de nuevo frente a frente.

\- ¿La amas, Terry?

Él no estaba seguro de la respuesta… no se atrevía a abandonar la coraza con la que buscaba guardar su corazón de quien sabía que podía dañarlo más que nadie. Negar su amor por ella era mera supervivencia, y eso había aprendido él en la guerra: a sobrevivir.

\- No es tan sencillo, Albert – después de un momento, él respondió con total franqueza – Créeme que soy el primero que desearía que lo fuera.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no esperan a estar seguros?

La mandíbula de Terry se tensó, mientras el humo del cigarrillo salía con un áspero sonido de sus labios.

\- Yo haré lo que ella me pida – declaró entonces, contundente.

Albert Ardlay suspiró, frustrado. Toda esta conversación para dar vuelta en círculos y toparse nuevamente con pared, porque en este asunto Candy se estaba portando tan testaruda como Terry e igualmente ella estaba decidida a llevar a cabo los planes del compromiso. El uno se escudaba en el otro, y ambos se justificaban entre ellos así que, ¿quién podía saber realmente lo que les pasaba? Albert estaba casi seguro de que era amor, pero recordó que en ocasiones el solo amor no era suficiente para asegurar un final feliz. No lo había sido en el pasado para ellos, y quién sabe si lo sería ahora.

\- Lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es protegerla de que no le hagas daño – reveló entonces Albert de una forma totalmente sincera. Ante la cerrazón de ambos, lo mejor era hablar con la verdad – Pero también entiendo que en estos asuntos de quererse, ése es siempre el riesgo que se corre. Espero que sepan lo que hacen, Terry... están tan decididos a todo esto que yo sólo puedo aconsejarles que se hablen el uno al otro siempre, con la verdad. No des nada por sentado con ella.

Por un momento Albert pensó en decirle que Candy lo amaba para que fuera cuidadoso con ella, pero luego consideró que hacerlo sería la revelación de un secreto que no le pertenecía. El descubrimiento de sus sentimientos mutuos era un camino que ellos solos debían recorrer hasta encontrarse en algún punto de equilibrio para ambos. Porque en asuntos de pareja, nadie más que los dos involucrados saben de sus equilibrios y de sus complicidades.

\- Cuídala, Terry – terminó por decir Albert, preocupado. Él había salvado a Candy de un león, pero sabía que no podía salvarla de algo que llevaba dentro de sí misma.

Terry lo miró a los ojos con total honestidad.

\- Jamás le haría daño, Albert… al menos no conscientemente.

\- Lo sé - admitió el patriarca de los Ardlay y luego agregó, más relajado - La parte inconsciente es la que me preocupa.

Terry podía haberse molestado por su comentario, pero reconoció que de cierta forma Albert tenía razón; porque para Terrence Grandchester mantener todo a distancia y escudar el corazón era uno de esos hábitos de vida de los que no era fácil desprenderse. El duque suspiró ásperamente y después de unos momentos también relajó los hombros, agradeciendo que al parecer ya hubieran terminado de hablar sobre este asunto sobre sus sentimientos, cosa que siempre lo hacía sentir muy incómodo. Se recargó en el asiento, suponiendo y agradeciendo que habría un cambio de tema.

\- ¿Cuándo anunciarán el compromiso? - preguntó entonces Albert - ¿En América o aquí?

Tampoco es que el tema cambiara tanto, pensó el duque, pero al menos el ambiente entre ellos se volvía más ligero.

\- Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo, Albert – Terry se encogió de hombros, de mejor humor - Será cuando y en donde ella lo decida.

Albert no pudo evitar una carcajada, en la que Terry no tardó en secundarlo. Efectivamente, el patriarca de los Ardlay recordó que en su propio compromiso él tuvo muy poco que opinar. Y eso le recordó que había todavía más detalles pendientes sobre el asunto: no sólo tenía que avisarle a la tía Elroy sobre el compromiso de Candy cuanto antes, sino también había otras cuestiones formales a considerar.

\- Con respecto a la dote... - le empezó a decir Albert.

Pero Terry lo atajó.

\- Sabes que eso ni me importa ni es necesario, en lo absoluto – señaló con un tono que evidenciaba lo irrelevante del asunto. Luego agregó - Por cierto, también quiero informarte que acabo de abrir una cuenta bancaria para que Candy la use de forma ilimitada.

Y aquí estaba, pensó Albert. La parte inconsciente que _sí_ le preocupaba.

\- ¿Y por qué harías algo así? – le preguntó entonces, con cierta suspicacia.

\- Para que ella planee lo que quiera respecto a nuestro compromiso – empezó a explicar el duque, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - Pero también para que atienda los asuntos más urgentes en la Casa de Trabajo que tanto le preocupa. Sólo le pediré que no intervenga hasta que todo quede arreglado desde el Parlamento.

Albert levantó las cejas, realmente sorprendido al escuchar el segundo punto en la explicación de Terry.

\- ¿Intervenir en una Casa de Trabajo?

Al escuchar el tono de su voz, Terry se preguntó si no habría cometido una indiscreción. Aparentemente, Albert ignoraba el asunto.

\- ¿No sabes nada de eso?

\- No - respondió el empresario conciso, invitándolo a seguir.

\- Hace algunas semanas, Candy visitó una Casa de Trabajo en compañía de una amiga - Terry trató de no revelar demasiado sobre aquello, por si acaso estaba metiendo a Candy en problemas con Albert - Ya sabes cómo es ella: está preocupada y quiere ayudar.

\- Sí, esa es Candy... - suspiró Albert. Se preguntó quién sería la "amiga" mencionada y aunque inmediatamente pensó en Patty O'Brian, casi al mismo tiempo desechó esa sospecha. Era evidente que la chica de las gafas era demasiado cohibida para mezclarse en esas cuestiones.

\- Ethan y yo nos estamos ocupando de ese asunto en el Parlamento – continuó explicando Terry, un poco aliviado de que Albert no se inquietara demasiado por las actividades de Candy – Aunque misteriosamente, no ha sido fácil hacerlo. Parece haber algo turbio alrededor de todo porque sólo hemos recibido excusas y demoras de la institución encargada.

\- ¿Ethan y tú? - Albert arqueó las cejas. Conocía bien del peso de ambos aristócratas en el Parlamento y si de alguna forma su propósito estaba siendo bloqueado, evidentemente la obstrucción debía provenir desde un estrato de igual o mayor poder.

\- Así es – confirmó Terry – No quiero que Candy se vea involucrada en esto hasta que todo se aclare, pero creo que a ella le gustaría ir planificando sus beneficencias favoritas.

Después de todo eso era lo que finalmente los había llevado a todo este asunto del compromiso, recordó Terry.

A Albert no le agradaba regresar a las Highlands escocesas tan pronto y menos en medio de estas circunstancias, pero no tenía más remedio. Confiaría en el criterio de Candy y en la protección de Terry y en que todo estaría bien… a menos que se volvieran cómplices como alguna vez tuvieron por costumbre hacer, y entonces no habría forma de detenerlos. Al menos, pensó Albert con algo de consuelo, Jane sería una voz de cordura mientras él estaba lejos.

Después de un rato de seguir conversando, se les unió Ethan Stockwell. Los tres hombres se apreciaban sinceramente y pasaron una tarde muy agradable juntos, conversando de una gran variedad de temas. En algún punto de la conversación Terry recordó sus planes de hospedar a Candy en Graham Manor durante la ausencia de Albert y se los planteó a ambos. Ethan y Albert se miraron brevemente sopesando el asunto y disimulando su diversión ante la clara impaciencia del duque, pero fue Albert quien agradeció la oferta aunque no la aceptó, sabiendo que Candy no estaba lista ni se sentiría cómoda en esa situación.

Tanto Ethan como Albert, sin embargo, no se sorprendieron de que Terry quisiera ya correr antes de siquiera empezar a caminar. Sabían que su amigo no era un hombre especialmente paciente. Y entonces, durante un segundo, Albert se preguntó si incluso había hecho lo correcto al permitirles que se vieran a solas… confiaba plenamente en Candy y también lo hacía en él, pero no sabía si podía decir lo mismo de su sensatez y su compostura cuando estaban juntos.

Aunque de todas formas, pensó Albert, ¿puede alguien intentar siquiera contener el mar?

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

El recuerdo de la conversación que Candy sostuvo con Terry durante el picnic en Greenwich la inquietaba demasiado. Ella ya sabía lo terriblemente mal que él había sobrellevado su separación en Nueva York – lo sabía sobre todo después de verlo en Rockstown – pero haberlo escuchado de sus propios labios le había dolido tanto como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón. Desde aquel día se sentía con una amarga sensación de pesadumbre en las entrañas y llena de una gris melancolía, que ni el breve regreso de Albert había conseguido apaciguar.

Candy no podía olvidar cómo en aquel entonces ella había renunciado a Terry con la firme convicción de que con eso le estaba evitando un sufrimiento mayor, pero al parecer había sucedido todo lo contrario. Ella entonces se preguntó por qué sus mejores intenciones a veces resultaban ir tan mal… haber causado tanto dolor en Terry le aplastaba su propio corazón de una forma tan intensa como no lo había sentido desde aquella vez que lo vio caído y sin esperanza en aquel teatrucho de mala muerte.

 _"No puedo ver más a Terry_ " recordó que había pensado ella ese día, " _Si lo veo querré hablarle… y que me abrace. Y que el mundo estalle mientras me aferro a él"._

Y porque lo sabía – que cumplir ese deseo le haría tanto daño a Susanna -, era que Candy había seguido de largo aquella vez en Rockstown. Aunque luego recordó que Terry había mencionado algo sobre un desprecio más allá de eso, y Candy no podía imaginar a qué asunto se refería. La incertidumbre sobre ese detalle le empezaba a dar vueltas en la cabeza muy levemente al principio, aunque cada vez con mayor insistencia. Esa duda le empezaba a incomodar el ánimo tanto como la inquietud que tenía desde hace tiempo sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Terry por alguna otra mujer. Aunque en particular ésto último no era ninguna leve incomodidad sino que se trataba de un verdadero temor que la atormentaba especialmente por las noches y no la dejaba dormir bien, ni tener un buen despertar por las mañanas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo accidentado que estaba resultando el camino, el compromiso pactado parecía seguir milagrosamente en pie. Nadie parecía entenderlo, excepto por ellos dos. Quien no se diera cuenta del verdadero anhelo que movía a aquellas dos almas buscando reconocerse otra vez - como inexplicablemente solían hacerlo antes - podría decir ahora que todo aquel disparate seguía adelante por pura terquedad.

Una de esas tardes en que estaban reunidas Candy, Patty y Jane hojeando catálogos de vestidos de novia, la joven rubia empezó a poner mayor atención en aquellos preciosos diseños que engalanaban cada página. En un segundo cayó en la cuenta de que ella también iba a casarse y de que pronto debería elegir un ajuar de novia propio… Emocionada, pasó su mano sobre una de las imágenes que siempre le habían llamado la atención. El que siempre pensó que sería el vestido de novia perfecto para ella misma.

Patty se dio cuenta de su gesto, y le dijo muy conmovida:

\- Ese siempre te ha gustado, ¿verdad? – le sonrió entonces, y la brillante mirada de Candy le dio la respuesta.

Jane se les unió, también enternecida por el rubor de su amiga.

\- Podemos mandar hacerlo para tí ahora mismo – le sugirió Jane – Te verás preciosa en él, Candy - y luego por un momento, su propio rostro se llenó de emoción - ¡Deberíamos hacer una boda doble!

Pero en cuanto lo dijo, se llevó la mano a la boca y murmuró: "Lo siento", disculpándose por proponer algo imposible: Aveline todavía estaba demasiado dolida como para pensar en algo así. Candy agradecía mucho el cariño y el apoyo de la futura esposa de Albert pero, evidentemente, entendía que para Jane cuidar los sentimientos de su hermanita era de vital importancia. De hecho, Jane últimamente no paraba de pensar en qué hacer para calmar los ánimos e juntar nuevamente al otrora ruidoso y agradable grupo de chicas que se reunía para hacer los preparativos de su boda… porque Aveline ya no bajaba de sus habitaciones cuando Candy estaba presente.

Tratando de aligerar el ambiente, Patty intervino:

\- Por cierto, Candy. Le ofrecí a mi periódico escribir sobre tu compromiso. Espero que no te moleste.

\- ¿A pesar de que todavía no sea oficial?

\- Precisamente por eso – apuntó Patty, acomodándose las gafas con un solo gesto de sus dedos - Queremos tener la primicia. Además, al escribirlo yo será un anuncio lleno de cosas hermosas sobre ustedes. Te prometo que te gustará.

\- Oh, sí – agregó Jane, abrazando a la entusiasta escritora por los hombros – Patty escribió sobre el compromiso de Albert y mío con un elegante anuncio de muy buen gusto. Nuestra amiguita aquí es toda una artista con las letras.

Patty se ruborizó tras las gafas, porque casi siempre consideraba que no merecía los elogios y esta no era la excepción. Sin embargo, poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a no rechazarlos.

\- El anuncio en el periódico hizo que el compromiso ya fuera casi oficial, aunque la fiesta vino después… - siguió explicando Jane - En tu caso, Candy, cuando todo mundo se entere por la prensa lo considerarán ya un hecho, y estarán peleando por ser invitados al festejo… bueno, eso siempre y cuando decidan hacerlo aquí en Londres. Ojalá sea así, porque Graham Manor es espléndida.

Patty asintió.

\- ¡Sí, Candy! He oído tanto de ese lugar que muero por conocerlo… - luego la reportera agregó, con una sonrisa traviesa – Todos hablan sobre lo magnífico que es el castillo ducal, pero últimamente se cuenta que ha aumentado en esplendor desde que " _tu"_ Terry es el Duque de Grandchester.

Candy sabía que Patty bromeaba con ella, recordando ambas aquel día en que al salir de la Casa de Trabajo la chica rubia objetó diciendo que el duque no era " _su"_ Terry. Sin embargo, desde el día en que Candy le contó sobre su inesperado compromiso y le reveló quien era el novio, una juguetona Patty O'Brian sacaba a colación el tema de la pertenencia de Terry de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y el reportaje de las Casas de Trabajo, Patty? – la chica rubia trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación al recordar que ni ella conocía Graham Manor, ni habían decidido donde se llevaría a cabo el anuncio del compromiso - No he visto tu artículo publicado.

\- ¡Oh! De eso sólo tengo que afinar unos pequeños detalles. Esta misma semana quedará listo – musitó la reportera, y luego se encogió de hombros – Pero ya sabes, tengo que escribir algunos artículos de sociedad antes de que vuelvan a autorizarme hacer otro de los que tanto me gustan – y entonces Patty sonrió radiante ante la perspectiva de un nuevo trabajo - Ya tengo otra idea.

Candy se preguntó, animada, si su amiga le propondría que la acompañara otra vez, aunque luego pensó que no sabía dónde estaría ella misma para ese entonces.

Como fuera, - ya sea que la acompañara nuevamente o no - la experiencia vivida con Patty había sido muy significativa para Candy. No sólo la había sensibilizado aún más hacia el dolor ajeno sino que prácticamente había puesto en marcha un proceso parlamentario para mejorarlo todo. Ella jamás habría imaginado a la miedosa de Patty estar ansiosa por una aventura de esas. Candy se sorprendió, no sólo por darse cuenta de que esas incursiones de incógnito realmente emocionaban a la reportera, sino que también se dio cuenta de que su amiga disfrutaba el hecho de que algunas veces pudiera hacer una diferencia en el mundo, por pequeña que ésta fuera. Emulando a Stair, el hombre al que tanto amó, Patricia O'Brian estaba orgullosa y cada vez más convencida de que sus reportajes eran importantes.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Algunos días después un enorme ramo de rosas rojas llegó a Stonehurst Hall con una nueva invitación para Candy, de parte del Duque de Grandchester. Él decidió probar suerte por segunda ocasión y nuevamente la invitaba a asistir a la representación teatral de "La tragedia de Macbeth" que triunfaba por todo lo alto con Robert Hathaway y Eleanor Baker interpretando los papeles de los trágicos reyes escoceses.

En esta ocasión, Terry le explicó a Candy que en verdad le gustaría mucho que lo acompañara a saludar a la señorita Baker. Evidentemente la chica rubia sabía de la relación entre ellos y esta vez, llena de nerviosismo, envió una nota aceptando la invitación dispuesta a afrontar cualquier revelación que viniera.

El día de la función, Jane la ayudó a escoger un vestido y unas joyas apropiadas para la ocasión diciéndole a Candy que esa noche debía estar radiante, ya que prácticamente sería su presentación oficial como la prometida del Duque de Grandchester. Un par de días atrás, Patty ya había hecho el anuncio en el periódico y la noticia había corrido como reguero de pólvora no sólo en la ciudad sino en el país entero, y todos deseaban conocer a la mujer que había capturado el corazón de uno de los más esquivos nobles ingleses.

Jane le aconsejó a Candy que no se tomara muy en serio la gran cantidad de murmuraciones que se levantarían a su alrededor, e incluso que ignorara las críticas insidiosas que seguramente recibiría. Muchas serían por envidia, apuntó Jane y luego le hizo una serie de advertencias que le serían muy útiles si se sentía abrumada por tanta atención sobre ella. Al escucharla, Candy se dio cuenta de que Jane era una gran observadora a la vez que una implacable crítica de los complicados protocolos sociales de Inglaterra, entre los había nacido inmersa y de los que, por lo mismo, había aprendido a sortear y a desechar los más absurdos con verdadera elegancia. Al oírla hablar sobre lo que le parecía importante y lo que no, Candy comprendió una vez más las razones por las que Albert se había enamorado de ella.

La tarde acordada Terry llegó por Candy en un auto de doble cabina que era diferente al habitual, esta vez conducido por un chófer. Crawford estaba cada día más y más sorprendido por los cambios del Duque, pero nadie lo adivinaría jamás a través de su gesto siempre grave y eficiente. Ese día Terry, terriblemente elegante vestido de frac, salió de Stonehurst Hall llevando del brazo a una Candy radiante, enfundada en un espectacular vestido rojo carmesí de corte recto tan a la moda, bordado con preciosos detalles en dorado que hacían juego con la hermosa cascada de cabello rubio que se había recogido a medias de forma por demás elegante. Ambos lucían como una pareja de ensueño: él terriblemente apuesto y ella resplandecientemente hermosa.

Abordaron el auto sentándose uno al lado del otro en la cabina de atrás, más privada. Este era el auto que habitualmente usaba la Duquesa Sophia viuda de Grandchester y lo había adaptado a sus preferencias, aislando completamente la cabina de pasajeros del asiento del chófer y cerrando casi todas las ventanas con algunos cortinajes puesto que siempre solía ser en extremo celosa de su privacidad cuando viajaba, cosa que acostumbraba hacer desde que se conducía en carruajes.

Una vez dentro del auto, el chófer inició su camino rumbo al centro de Londres dirigiéndose hasta el imponente "Teatro de Su Majestad". Terry había decidido llevar esta tarde un chófer para tener más oportunidad de hablar con Candy, tratando de aprovechar cada segundo que estuvieran juntos… sobre todo porque después de la agitada conversación que habían tenido en Greenwich sentía que todavía quedaban mil cosas por hablar. Desde ese día Terry se había quedado con un gran peso en el corazón, lamentando haberle hecho todos esos reclamos a Candy y, peor aún, por la forma en que se los había hecho. No era esa la forma en que quería estar con ella, ni ese el camino para conocer sus motivaciones.

Por su parte, Candy tampoco estaba precisamente orgullosa por haber perdido la compostura aquella tarde aunque, sin embargo, los reproches y los sentimientos que había liberado ese día habían estado durante mucho tiempo arañándole el alma y por eso habían salido con tanta desesperación. Sabía que no había sido la mejor forma de decirlos, pero ya los había sacado de su pecho y poco a poco podía sentir que el espacio que habían liberado podía irse llenando con otras emociones nuevas… mejores y nuevas.

En la relativa privacidad de la cabina trasera del auto ambos pasaron la primera parte del trayecto en silencio, acomodando sus pensamientos y ensayando en su mente las palabras a decirse. Ambos sabían que para construir algo nuevo y duradero sobre cimientos antiguos era necesario pasar antes por el trago amargo de quitar todo lo podrido, como ya habían hecho. Había tantas cosas revueltas en su interior y, con las revelaciones de aquel día, recién empezaban a ponerlas en su sitio.

\- ¿Estás bien, Candy? – se aventuró a preguntar él, después de un rato.

Ella tardó unos instantes en contestar.

\- Estoy mejor, gracias – e intentó sonreír. Por el momento no quería volver a hablar de lo sucedido en Greenwich, así que pretendió entender otra cosa – Tal vez estoy un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Nerviosa? No lo estés – él trató de tranquilizarla, adivinando que se refería a la primera salida en público que harían juntos – No es nada diferente a lo que hayas hecho antes al salir a otros eventos, y tenemos un palco para nosotros dos solos. Si es por la gente, no te preocupes, ellos siempre hablarán... en un sentido o en otro. Ya te acostumbrarás.

Candy pensó que seguramente él estaba acostumbrado a eso desde su época de actor. Y eso le recordó el otro de los principales motivos de su nerviosismo.

\- Veremos a tu madre, ¿no es así? – eso la inquietaba particularmente porque, aunque recordaba que Eleanor siempre la trató dulcemente y de forma muy amable, Candy no podía evitar preguntarse si todavía ella le caería bien después de lo de Rockstown… y además porque después declinó una invitación suya para ir a Broadway.

\- Sólo pasaremos a saludarla, ella tiene un evento después – le explicó Terry mientras tomaba su mano para serenarla, pero ese gesto tuvo precisamente el efecto contrario en ella. Su sólo contacto la perturbaba más que el temor de enfrentarse a una multitud que sólo esperaba criticarla, o a la posible censura de quien sería su suegra. Él continuó diciéndole – Me gustaría que otro día pudiéramos cenar con ella para conversar mejor. Puedes invitarla a Graham Manor.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada.

\- ¿ _Yo_ … invitarla a Graham Manor? ¿Yo?

\- Considérala tu casa desde ahora.

\- Pero ni siquiera he estado allí…

\- Eso lo arreglaremos esta semana – respondió él guiñándole un ojo, sugestivamente. En respuesta ella le sonrió y Terry se dio cuenta de que una sonrisa suya era como encender un lucero precioso que le iluminaba el día.

Esta tarde, Candy empezaba a sentirse muy bien a su lado. Haber sacado aquel día tantas emociones que les enfermaban el alma le había dejado el corazón ligero. Fue entonces cuando Candy se armó de valor y se atrevió a preguntar lo que le parecía más importante que ninguna otra cosa hasta ahora. Aclaró la garganta un poco antes, visiblemente nerviosa.

\- Terry… ¿Karen y tú…ella y tú...? – no pudo terminar completamente la pregunta, pero era más que obvio a lo que se refería.

Él vaciló unos momentos en responderle, preguntándose por qué Candy querría saberlo. ¿Acaso por curiosidad, por guardar las apariencias… _por cariño_? Cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ser por cualquier cosa excepto por esto último, por un segundo sintió la necesidad de mantenerla con la duda como una especie de absurda venganza. Pero entonces vio la dulzura de su expectante mirada y recordó la forma en que ella le sonrió, y simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Jamás antes imaginó que volvería a sentir esa necesidad de cuidarla a ella antes que cuidarse él mismo.

\- No, Candy – le respondió Terry finalmente, con sinceridad - No me comprometería con una mujer si amara a otra. Esa es también es una lección que ya aprendí.

Al oír aquellas palabras, el corazón de Candy se aligeró de un peso que lo tenía oprimido desde aquel día de la fiesta de Albert y Jane, y cuya carga no había querido compartir con nadie. Ahora, poco a poco, sentía que podía respirar mejor que en cualquier otro de los últimos días.

No todo estaba perdido.

Se volvió a verlo para decirle algo… que se alegraba mucho, o algo así. No de la lección que él decía aprendida… sino de que lo de él y Karen realmente sólo fueran rumores. Abrió la boca, pero después no dijo nada porque no quería que él la malinterpretara… luego se mordió los labios, sin saber qué hacer o decir. No quería romper el momento diciendo algo que lo estropeara todo, como era su costumbre.

Terry observó sus titubeos y sus gestos cambiantes pensando en cuanto la extrañaba, aun cuando ahora estuvieran frente a frente. Cuando eran dos adolescentes a él le encantaba ver la forma en que su rostro se movía – su cara y sus pecas – al vertiginoso ritmo de sus pensamientos. Por eso le encantaba incordiarla: amaba todos y cada uno de sus aspavientos… y porque a pesar de toda la furia aparente que Candy reflejaba su mirada, él jamás vio ni un solo rastro de verdadero odio en sus pupilas.

Sin embargo, ahora que eran algo mayores, verla morderse los labios de esa forma tan descuidada despertaba en Terry pensamientos impropios de un caballero… pero perfectamente entendibles en un hombre.

Continuaron un rato más en silencio, pero de forma misteriosa no era incómodo en lo absoluto. Al contrario. A Candy le recordó mucho a la época en que entendía bien el corazón de Terry… cuando sentía que no era necesario explicarle las cosas y que ambos se entendían sin palabras. Porque sus momentos de silencio nunca fueron pesados ni incómodos, sencillamente eran una forma diferente de comunicarse y, poco a poco, Candy podía darse cuenta como esas sensaciones volvían estando a su lado. También, conforme el auto avanzaba, ella se daba cuenta de que el ambiente ahora se sentía diferente… de pronto todo el aire entre ellos se iba llenando de una tensión casi eléctrica, como de anticipación. Ella no podía olvidar ni por un segundo que Terry seguía tomando su mano entre la suya, tan fuerte y cálida. Casi sin darse cuenta cómo, con aquel contacto que de pronto le parecía tan íntimo, la respiración de ella empezó a acelerarse un poco, traicioneramente. Por todos los cielos, se alarmó Candy, sólo esperaba que él no lo notara... y para lograrlo ella necesitaba hablar, decir cualquier cosa para que el sonido de su voz encubriera lo terco de su respiración. Se volvió hacia él.

\- Terry… - empezó a decir, con las palabras entrecortándosele – Con tanto cortinaje hace algo de calor, ¿no? – lo dijo con total ingenuidad pero, inexplicablemente, a Terry esas palabras tan descuidadas le sonaron algo subidas de tono.

Él también se volvió a mirarla, y para Candy fue evidente que la estrategia para ocultar su nerviosismo estaba fracasando estrepitosamente porque en cuanto la vio, Terry dibujó aquella endiablada sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

\- ¿Tienes calor? Es cierto, te veo muy sonrojada - él disfrutó al ver como las mejillas se le encendían todavía más.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es sólo… que… estoy ansiosa... ¡impaciente!… - al oír su trastabilleo él levantó una ceja, divertido, y ella odió la forma en que la respuesta sonaba cada vez peor - … estoy impaciente por llegar.

¡Dios!, pensó él al oírla: ella era tan única… impredecible e inabarcable. Tan niña antes, tan mujer ahora. Tan suya alguna vez.

Sin poderlo evitar él se acercó aún más a ella susurrándole sugestivamente, muy cerca de su oído.

\- Candy, yo también estoy impaciente…

Y ya no pudo resistirse más. La tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Candy podría haber jurado que sintió como sus labios empezaron a temblar, pero realmente nunca llegaría a recordarlo porque después sólo fue consciente de que los labios de Terry descendieron sobre su boca muy suavemente al principio, pero al mismo tiempo contagiándolos de su firmeza. Ella cerró los ojos mientras él la besaba…

una vez…

…dos veces…

jugueteando traviesamente con distintas posiciones e intensidades sobre sus labios, con el suave sonido de sus besos siendo una nueva y maravillosa música en los oídos de ella. La punta de la lengua de él hizo una arriesgada incursión dentro de su boca para saborearla lentamente, delineando con deleite la punta de sus dientes, y en ese momento Candy no supo por qué ni de qué forma sus manos cobraron vida propia y se enterraron en el suave cabello de Terry, para reunirse ardorosas detrás de su nuca. Su boca se abrió como fruta madura y su propia lengua, traicionera, aceptó la invitación que le estaba haciendo la de él. Tímidamente al principio, ella rozó su lengua con la suya mientras que desde lo más profundo de su garganta brotaba apenas un suave gemido de satisfacción que Candy jamás imaginó que ella fuera capaz de exhalar, y que amenazó seriamente con acabar con cualquier rastro de caballerosidad y cordura de Terry.

Él había empezado todo con la intención de incordiarla pero, si no se detenía cuanto antes, todo esto terminaría por salírsele de las manos. _Las manos…_ Pero Terry sólo podía pensar en las manos de ella por fin colgadas de su cuello, y que éste era el primer beso que su pecosa le correspondía totalmente.

Con su mano libre, Terry rodeó la breve cintura de Candy atrayéndola todavía más hacia él. Sólo el cielo sabía cómo era que se había controlado para no alzarla hasta su regazo. Su lengua invadió entonces la boca de ella con descaro, bebiendo deliciosamente de su interior aterciopelado como si fuera un agradecido huésped recorriendo maravillado cada rincón del que sabe que será su hogar definitivo para siempre.

…tres besos…

Candy se hundió en una ensoñación que nunca antes había sentido. Si alguna vez había temido que nunca aprendería cómo reaccionar ante un beso, se dio cuenta de que no sólo era capaz de sentir el pecho a punto de estallarle de emoción sino que, de la forma más inesperada y natural posible, ella también se había vuelto una audaz exploradora de la boca de él, dándose cuenta de que nunca quería dejar de aprender a paladear su sabor. Perdió el sentido de la orientación y del tiempo, mientras su cuerpo entero se encendía entre los brazos de Terry como estaba descubiendo que le pasaba siempre que él la tocaba. ¡Dios! sólo deseaba que no se terminara nunca…

Y entonces, fue el auto el que se detuvo.

Ella abrió los ojos, no cuando llegaron sino cuando sintió que él se separaba de ella, anticipando que el chófer bajaría a abrirles la puerta. Terry suspiró prácticamente de forma imperceptible recuperando la compostura, no tan rápido como hubiera querido pero sí lo suficiente para que Candy no se diera cuenta de cuan afectado estaba, porque ella tenía sus propias emociones que calmar antes de fijarse en las de él. Cuando el chófer finalmente les abrió la puerta Terry ya estaba nuevamente en completo dominio de sí mismo… tanto que incluso le sonrió a Candy de lado, con un brillo endiabladamente travieso en los ojos:

-…yo también estoy impaciente por llegar – completó él su frase - Pero al menos encontramos una forma para que el tiempo se nos pasara más rápido, ¿no? – le guiñó él y acto seguido bajó del auto primero para darle tiempo a ella de que se recuperara antes de salir, cosa que Candy realmente le agradeció.

Cuando salió del auto, Candy ya había recuperado casi totalmente la entereza, pero no podía apartar ni por un segundo de su mente los besos de Terry dentro del auto. Rezó por que la obra fuera realmente tan buena para que la hiciera pensar en otra cosa. Por su parte, él sabía que no había obra en el mundo que le borrara la sensación que lo invadió cuando ella le correspondió, apretada junto a su cuerpo.

Él le ofreció su brazo, y Candy lo tomó sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba segura que él la miraría de una forma que la haría sonrojar nuevamente, así que mejor tomó una bocanada de aire y miró hacia adelante, resuelta a mantenerse bajo control por el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una cálida dicha dentro del pecho que amenazaba con anidarse permanentemente allí, como una golondrina al iniciar la primavera.

Desde que Candy empezó a caminar del brazo de Terry por el magnífico pórtico del teatro y luego de subir por la escalinata, ella casi pudo sentir sobre su piel las decenas de miradas que la recorrían de arriba a abajo de forma crítica. Inglaterra era la cuna del rígido sistema de clases británico donde desde la parte más alta dominaba la más rancia aristocracia, casi siempre formada por estirpes de antiquísimo abolengo cuya riqueza hacía que la gran mayoría de ellos vivieran desconectados de la realidad del hombre común. El sistema social era jerárquico e inflexible, con una muy cerrada movilidad de un estrato a otro, donde a veces la única oportunidad de subir en la escala social era por medio de un matrimonio ventajoso. Para esto, cada año se organizaban una gran cantidad de actividades sociales durante la llamada " _Temporada_ ", con el fin de que los jóvenes aristócratas debutaran y se adentraran en el complicado entramado social para conseguir los enlaces más convenientes y, todavía mejor, asegurarse el más brillante de los matrimonios posibles. Que la boda viniera aderezada con amor era deseable para algunos cuantos, pero realmente para muchos de ellos no era un requisito necesario en lo absoluto.

Al inicio de la temporada de este año, una de las principales fuentes de cotilleos fue el prestigioso compromiso matrimonial de Lady Jane Stockwell, hermana del Conde de Stonehurst, con el multimillonario magnate americano William A. Ardlay. Metafóricamente hablando, al enterarse del futuro enlace muchas damas rompieron sus quinielas y, desilusionadas, tacharon de sus listas al codiciado visitante soltero reconociendo que habían perdido en buena lid frente a una igual.

Pero ahora era diferente, porque un par de días atrás había estallado una nueva noticia que en esta ocasión no había calado muy bien en el ánimo general: ahora era la protegida de William Ardlay quien se había comprometido en matrimonio, y nada menos que con el Duque de Grandchester. Hasta antes de eso, había sido divertido recibir a la joven rubia y departir con ella cuando no era más que la pintoresca protegida de un magnate americano, pero el asunto dejaba de ser divertido cuando resultó que había venido al país a pretender robarse a un duque. Porque un duque soltero – y guapísimo, por si fuera poco - era considerado prácticamente patrimonio nacional, y no era muy bien visto que una jovencita extranjera de nebulosos orígenes viniera a desposarlo. El rango de él daba para alianzas más provechosas, aunque los propios orígenes de este Duque de Grandchester también fueran imprecisos... sin embargo desde que oficialmente era Duque, la aristocracia inglesa había corrido un tupido velo de discreción sobre aquel espinoso asunto de su nacimiento, como habitualmente solía hacerse entre pares.

Terry, presintiendo que Candy empezaba a abrumarse con la cantidad de cuchicheos que se levantaban a su paso, la trató de la forma más gentil posible para hacerla sentir mejor. Una vez dentro del teatro sólo le presentó a las personas más amables que conocía, y en ningún momento se separó de su lado. Cuando por fin alcanzaron el palco y se quedaron a solas, Candy sintió que podía respirar nuevamente… en todo momento Terry se había ocupado en hacerla sentir bien, pero a ella este ambiente tan ceremonioso y el llamar tanto la atención no le terminaba de gustar. En medio de la vorágine de sus pensamientos realmente agradeció que, después de un momento, Terry nuevamente la tomara de la mano.

\- Nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor, Candy… - casi le sonrió él, animándola.

Candy, más concentrada en el contacto de la mano de Terry que en ninguna otra cosa, comentó con él sobre el magnífico interior del teatro con su decoración en rojo, negro y dorado… los candelabros brillantes, el techo ricamente decorado y los tapices magníficos. Era un lugar impresionante, que servía de marco perfecto para el imponente escenario que lo presidía todo.

Cuando finalmente comenzó la obra y se abrió el telón, aparecieron en el escenario las tres incómodas brujas de Macbeth, llenando la escena con su interpretación de las fatídicas sirvientas del destino. Una de ellas era Karen Klaise, y Candy no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Terry con el fin de observar su reacción al verla. Sin embargo, no había pasado ni un segundo cuando se regañó: ¿desde cuándo se portaba así? Así que volvió a concentrar su atención en el escenario. Terry no había dejado traslucir emoción alguna, más allá de la profunda concentración mostraba ante lo que ocurría en cada acto.

La obra fue magnífica y las actuaciones de Robert Hathaway como Macbeth y de Eleanor Baker como su reina, fueron brillantes. Al final, la puesta en escena tuvo una ovación apoteósica, con los rostros radiantes de los actores saludando bajo las luces. A pesar de que el protocolo marcaba otra cosa, Candy aplaudió a rabiar, seguida por Terry. Sin embargo, en algún momento Candy lamentó ver en la mirada de su prometido una sombra apenas velada de poderosa nostalgia. Y ella supo que él extrañaba terriblemente el teatro.

Después de la función, Terry llevó a Candy hasta la zona de camerinos. Allí el ambiente era más relajado y Candy lo disfrutó mucho más. En algún momento ella tuvo la oportunidad de saludar a Karen Klaise y, contrariamente a lo esperado, ambas se reencontraron con grata sorpresa y una agradable sensación de camaradería, aunque después de que Candy se fuera Karen se le quedó mirando con algo de suspicacia. Luego Candy conoció a Robert Hathaway, quien estuvo realmente encantado de conocer a la prometida de su otrora mejor actor, un hombre al que además de eso apreciaba tanto como a un hijo. Después se les unió Eleanor Baker – luciendo magnífica y elegante – y, en algún momento en el que los caballeros se pusieron a hablar sobre la posibilidad de abrir una escuela teatral en Startford-upon-Avon, la famosa actriz tomó a Candy del brazo y la llevó un poco aparte, con una franca sonrisa de complicidad femenina en los labios.

\- ¡Candy! Me alegro tanto por ustedes. Apenas si podía creerlo cuando Terry me lo contó - le dijo Eleanor, muy cálidamente – Es maravilloso que estén comprometidos, aunque las circunstancias no sean las ideales…

\- Gracias, señorita Baker. Espero que algún día lo sean.

\- Sé que no han definido nada – continuó diciendo la actriz - pero no sé si me será posible estar en su fiesta de compromiso… Espero que para entonces las cosas estén mejor entre ustedes, casi estoy segura de que así será – y cuando Eleanor se dio cuenta del suspiro de Candy, trató de desviarse un poco del tema que la incomodaba – Por cierto, he estado pensando en un regalo precioso para ustedes…

Ella agradeció la gentileza y la dulzura de la madre de Terry. No parecía molesta en lo absoluto con ella, y en base a esa sensación de cariño de madre, Candy se vio impulsada como por una fuerza extraña a hacerle una revelación que nadie más conocía.

\- No es necesario ningún regalo, señorita Baker. Ya lo he recibido, y soy yo quien tiene que agradecerle.

Eleanor la miró, confundida por sus palabras.

-Gracias. Por él - le explicó Candy. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción - Por Terry.

Eleanor suspiró, y poco a poco su alivio se fue transformando en una sonrisa que floreció en sus labios. Su mirada se volvió cálida al comprender lo que ella quería decirle.

\- Candy... tú... realmente lo amas...

\- Sí, señorita Baker. No hay nadie en el mundo a quien ame más que a él.

\- A veces es un hombre difícil, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

\- Y también yo mejor que nadie sé lo dulce que puede ser. Conozco su luz, que es fácil de amar, pero también conozco sus sombras - Candy se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo - E incluso a esas las amo, como a todo él.

Eleanor la abrazó fuertemente, realmente feliz de escuchar esa revelación de los labios de la joven prometida. Terry podía ser tremendamente necio y obstinado, pero la actriz sabía que dentro de su corazón él también amaba irremediablemente a Candy. Sólo que era un testarudo. Hasta sería divertido ver como después tendría que tragarse las palabras con las que ahora negaba sus sentimientos.

\- Soy la primera mujer del mundo que debió amarlo, y le fallé – le dijo de pronto Eleanor con la voz ligeramente mortificada – Eso no justifica su actitud, pero la explica. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto ni es justo para ti, pero desde hace tiempo él parece terriblemente molesto por algo que jamás me ha querido decir…

Candy también empezaba a tener la misma sensación, especialmente después de la conversación en Greenwich.

\- Sí, algo así me ha parecido – mencionó Candy – Trataré de saber.

Y se sonrieron, cómplices.

 **.- &.-&-.&-. **

Al volver al vestíbulo del teatro, todo el buen sabor de boca que la noche estaba dejando en Candy y Terry se esfumó en un instante. Allí, bajo uno de los elegantes candelabros de mil luces cristalinas que iluminaban el lugar, se toparon de frente con las muy elegantes Aveline y Blaire… pero ésta última caminaba orgullosa del brazo de Sir Bradley Wharton. Terry se tensó en cuanto los vio y Candy pudo ver que aquel hombre susurraba unas palabras al oído de Blaire, convenciéndola de algo de lo que la joven hermana del duque no parecía estar muy segura. Inmediatamente, Candy tuvo una muy buena idea de lo que había sido porque acto seguido los tres se acercaron a la pareja de la noche con un propósito muy evidente.

\- Buenas noches, su Excelencia. Señorita Ardlay… - saludó Wharton, aunque su tono no presagiaba buenas intenciones en absoluto. Tenía el mismo reflejo avieso en los ojos de siempre - Me atrevo a decir que éste ha sido el encuentro más agradable de la noche.

Candy le respondió apenas con un asentimiento, pero Terry lo ignoró completamente y centró su atención en las damas.

\- Hola, Blaire. Lady Aveline - hizo una ligera reverencia hacia ellas.

Las damas también se saludaron, por mera cortesía. El resentimiento de Aveline todavía era por demás evidente así que el ambiente inmediatamente se volvió pesado y tenso.

\- De haber sabido que querían ver "Macbeth", yo las hubiera traído en otra ocasión –se ofreció Terry, incómodo de verlas al lado de la sabandija.

Por el contrario, el hombre parecía disfrutar enormemente con la situación.

\- Pero en estos momentos Lady Aveline prefiere nuestra compañía, ¿no es así, querida Blaire? – fue Wharton el que respondió, con una falsa amabilidad. Su intención real era aguijonear a Terry y dejarle en claro que no sólo se atrevía a hablar por sus acompañantes, sino que podía revelar sutilmente el sentir de Aveline y además tratar a su hermana de aquella forma tan familiar, indicando que su relación con ella estaba más allá de una simple amistad.

Terry tomó nota de su impertinencia, y su primera reacción fue apretar los puños. La segunda habría sido sujetarlo de las solapas o directamente romperle la cara, pero Candy se adelantó y lo tomó del antebrazo evitando que cometiera una tontería en ese lugar. Era lo que este hombre horrible esperaba.

La impetuosa furia de Terry se sosegó un poco, bajo el contacto de ella.

-Ya tendrán tiempo y seguramente ambas preferirán otra compañía… - se adelantó a decir entonces la chica rubia, con impostada candidez – Ellas son personas de muy buen gusto.

Terry se volvió a verla, agradeciendo sus palabras con una mirada cómplice.

En cambio, Wharton miró a Candy con una sombra de desprecio por que se atreviera a responderle así, y aún más, a entrometerse en una conversación entre caballeros. Sin embargo, se repuso fácilmente y nuevamente adoptó un calculado gesto de conciliación.

\- Ha sido una obra excelente, ¿no lo creen ustedes así? – prosiguió diciendo Wharton con un tono ligeramente insolente, pero sin evidenciar que su verdadera intención era seguir incomodando a los presentes - Robert Hathaway es un magnífico actor… pero la que brilló realmente esta noche fue la gran Eleanor Baker.

La presión de la mano de Candy sobre Terry aumentó, presintiendo que lo que venía no sería bueno.

\- Es terrible que su enorme talento se vea opacado por esos vulgares rumores de que esconde un hijo bastardo – mencionó Wharton fingiendo un comentario casual, pero a la vez dejando claro que escogía cuidadosamente las palabras una a una - Una mujer tan bella y elegante... es imposible que sea una mujerzuela indecente.

Terry lo miró atónito, apretando los dientes. ¿Cómo era que este idiota se había enterado de eso? Inmediatamente, él recordó que se lo había contado a Blaire y entonces miró a su hermana con un gesto receloso, decepcionado e inquisitivo. La primera reacción de Blaire fue bajar la vista, avergonzada, pero sólo fué durante unos segundos y luego le ganó la rebeldía. Volvió a mirar a Terry alzando la barbilla, en una irreverente confrontación. Con esto iba a dejarle muy en claro que él no tenía ningún poder sobre ella, y que no eran amigos.

Al ver su desafiante mirada, una sombra casi imperceptible de desilusión se adivinó en los ojos de él, comprendiendo que era ella quien se lo había revelado. Pero la culpa había sido toda suya, se acusó Terry, por haber creído que podía confiar en su hermana y habérselo contado.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿no les parece? - prosiguió diciendo Wharton, ligeramente complacido al observar las reacciones que producían sus palabras - Que una carrera tan brillante como la de la señorita Baker acabe por un rumor semejante.

-… un rumor cobarde… - gruñó Terry, con fiereza.

\- Afortunadamente, un rumor hasta ahora conocido sólo por... cinco personas, creo. Sería terrible que llegara más allá - concluyó el hombre, dejando la amenaza implícita en el aire. Mostraba una sonrisa complacida, de insolente advertencia.

Terry ya no podía oírlo. La cabeza le bullía con una furia ensordecedora que hubiera desahogado de forma física si Candy no estuviera presionando su brazo para contenerlo. Ella sabía que provocar un escándalo de gran magnitud en el vestíbulo del teatro daría lugar a muchas habladurías y que podía tener consecuencias que podrían llevar a que se revelara lo que precisamente trataban de mantener en secreto.

\- Bueno, debemos retirarnos… realmente ha sido un placer, Su Excelencia – después de disfrutar unos segundos de la amenaza velada que había dejado caer ante Terry y su bella acompañante, el hombre hizo una ligera inclinación con su cabeza. Luego, tendió la mano para intentar tomar una de las de Candy con la intención de despedirse, pero en ese momento Terry abruptamente se interpuso entre ambos con un gesto tan fiero que evidenciaba que si él se atrevía a tocarla no habría poder humano suficiente para ahora sí impedirle el gusto de partirle la cara.

Sir Bradley se dio cuenta de su intención y se replegó, apenas. Cautelosamente dio un paso hacia atrás, pero decidió que no perdería la oportunidad de dar una estocada más.

\- Señorita Ardlay... Fue un placer verla. - siguió diciendo entonces, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado - A propósito, nuestro amigo mutuo también le envía saludos. Saludos y felicitaciones… a ambos.

Ese "amigo mutuo" era la rata de Niel Leagan, adivinó Terry. Entre esos dos formaban una plaga completa. Si esto seguía así, el duque sabía que el contacto de Candy no iba a ser suficiente para contenerlo y que no habría persona capaz de contar los miles de pedazos en los que le iba a romper los huesos a ese mequetrefe.

Antes de irse, las dos damas que acompañaban a Wharton hicieron una ligera inclinación de despedida pero, contrariamente a lo esperado, sus miradas ya no mostraban ningún signo de confrontación. Sin embargo la actitud de Wharton sí y, antes de retirarse envanecido por lo que creía una contundente humillación, se volvió otra vez hacia la pareja que estaba dejando atrás y dijo en voz alta, con la intención de que la gente que estaba más cerca los oyera:

\- Por cierto, Su Excelencia. Desde hace tiempo es mi intención pertenecer al Club Hípico, pero sólo seré admitido con la recomendación de un socio activo - señaló, queriendo darse importancia - Le agradeceré mucho su apoyo para poder ingresar.

Y guardó silencio, esperando la satisfacción de escuchar al Duque de Grandchester poniéndose a sus órdenes delante de toda esta gente.

Para entonces, Terry ya había tenido tiempo de recuperar algo del ánimo que le arrebató lo intempestivo de aquella situación. Miró a Bradley Wharton sopesando todas las posibilidades, y luego le respondió con un tono taimado.

\- Apenas lamento no poder ayudarlo, Sir Bradley – la entonación de su voz profunda era el complemento perfecto para su mirada sardónica - Me temo que hay un problema de alimañas en el Club... imagine usted la tragedia si le tocara de encontrarse con los exterminadores. Le sugiero que se busque otro lugar.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta Candy miró a Terry, atónita. Aunque lo entendía perfectamente no podía ser que él hubiera dicho ese insulto velado... no cuando ese hombre horrible tenía aquella delicada información en sus manos. Pero Terry no parecía preocupado en absoluto y luego se volvió hacia ella, tomó su brazo sonriéndole galantemente y ambos salieron de allí dejando tras de ellos a un hombre enfurecido, con distintos tonos de granate cambiándole en el rostro.

Una vez que abordaron el auto Terry le dijo a Candy que había planeado llevarla a cenar, pero en vez de eso le pidió disculpas por tener que cancelar esa salida. Apenas podía hablar de la frustración que sentía. Ante lo que recién había ocurrido, siguió explicándole, tenía que hablar con Ethan y con su propia madre lo antes posible. Candy entendió perfectamente sus razones, y entonces el chófer recibió la orden de regresar a Stonehurst Hall.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, y contrario a lo que sucedió al inicio de la tarde, Terry viajaba ensimismado en la furia que le rugía en las entrañas. Recordando que Wharton le había pedido apoyo para ingresar como socio al Club Hípico, Terry supo que por el momento su intención no era divulgar la información sobre su madre sino que seguramente pretendía usarla para hacerle un chantaje importante a él o a la propia actriz... y que evidentemente este mequetrefe – el duque se regañó por subestimarlo antes - no iba a desperdiciar una información de tal magnitud usándola sólo para ingresar en un club social, por más prestigioso que éste fuera. Fue por eso que Terry se atrevió a enfrentarlo, porque sabía que Sir Bradley no revelaría una información tan valiosa para lograr una simple membresía y que, hace unos minutos atrás, aquel monigote sólo presumía de un poder que creía tener.

No, no que _creía_ tener, se regañó nuevamente Terry. No debía cometer nuevamente el error de subestimar a Wharton, y menos ahora que lo había humillado en público. Él tenía que cuidar a su madre del poder que ese idiota _sí tenía..._

Terry no podía olvidar que prácticamente nadie sabía del pasado de Eleanor Baker, ni siquiera su manager. Para el resto del mundo, la hermosa artista era una talentosísima actriz soltera de carrera brillante y proceder intachable, que jamás se atrevería a algo tan deshonroso como tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Aunque, a decir verdad, Terry recordó que él realmente no había nacido fuera del matrimonio porque de ser así nunca hubiera podido llegar a ser duque... más bien lo que Eleanor siempre había ocultado era que había sido una mujer enamorada, que luego fue engañada y repudiada por el hombre con el que había engendrado un hijo. Un hombre que después de desposarla la había desechado, alegando un matrimonio desigual y anulando aquel enlace con la ayuda de la Corona inglesa. ¿Cómo podían culpar y juzgar indigna a una mujer por haber sido abandonada estando así de vulnerable, rompiéndole de paso el corazón? Terry no lo entendía, pero sí le quedaba perfectamente claro que la sociedad en la que vivían era rápida para condenar y que su madre sería señalada con escarnio, y que la reprobarían... la lapidarían usando palabras y miradas de desprecio. El escándalo acabaría con su carrera. Terry no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Cerrando los ojos, él recordó entonces a su padre. Terry había vivido mucho tiempo peleado con la verdad de su padre, con su mundo y con su herencia - la emocional y la aristocrática - pero al final había logrado reconciliarse de cierta forma con aquel hombre al que realmente nunca supo entender aunque al final sí pudo perdonar… porque a pesar de todo él era su padre: la fuente de sus raíces y la mitad de su mundo, aunque él mismo se resistiera a aceptarlo. Pero pese a todo, lo que Terry jamás había podido comprender era qué es lo que había llevado a Richard Grandchester a tratar de una forma tan indigna a Eleanor. Y aún seguía atormentándose al pensar si al final él mismo no se había equivocado igual...

De pronto, en medio de esos caóticos pensamientos, Terry sintió la presencia de Candy a su lado. Ella lo miraba, preocupada.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Terry – le dijo ella entonces, alargando su mano para acariciar el dorso de la de él, casi sin pensarlo – Verás que vamos a arreglarlo.

Él miró su mano sobre la suya, sorprendido por la caricia. Candy pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensaba bajo su contacto y por un momento pensó que él se apartaría, pero en lugar de eso después de unos momentos él tomó su mano entre las dos suyas y la llevó hasta su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez. Para Candy era obvio que él todavía estaba furioso, pero su respiración poco a poco fue adquiriendo otro ritmo más sereno y ella pudo sentir cómo lentamente se sosegaban los hostiles latidos de su corazón.

Terry no podía evitar darse cuenta de la forma en que Candy lo confortaba y en la intención de sus palabras: "vamos a arreglarlo", le había dicho ella. _Vamos_. De una forma nueva, él sintió que por fin tenía a alguien que estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas ya no contra él, _sino al lado de él_.

El duque exhaló, pesadamente. Su cabeza todavía estaba habitada por los demonios del resentimiento y la duda, y aún había tormenta en su corazón, pero cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta de que al lado de Candy toda su furia se serenaba. ¿No sería precisamente de esto de lo que sentía miedo y de lo que se protegía? ¿No era que en realidad tenía temor de dejar de sentir esa vieja sensación tan conocida que, aunque asfixiante, ya le era tan cercana como si siempre hubiera sido su única familia? ¿Qué había más allá de sentir siempre ese desespero rugiente taladrándole el espíritu? ¿La nada? ¿La vulnerabilidad?

Sabía que sólo al lado de Candy terminaría por descubrirlo... si él se lo permitía.

-Terry, cuéntame sobre tus padres… - le pidió entonces su novia, como si de alguna forma Candy pudiera leerle los pensamientos y supiera adivinar algunos de los demonios que lo atormentaban, usando esa forma inexplicable con que al parecer sus almas podían todavía reconocerse.

Él abrió los ojos nuevamente y recargó su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo, haciendo acopio de valor. Estando con ella, hablar de las cosas que le rezumaban del alma de pronto volvía a ser asombrosamente fácil. Entonces, empezó a contarle todo de una forma lenta, detallada, con esa narrativa fluida que él era capaz de desarrollar de forma innata… y Candy no lo interrumpió, porque por primera vez él hablaba y hablaba, vaciando su corazón con respecto a la relación con sus padres y de paso enseñándole a ella cada uno de los rincones de esa parte de su vida. Cuando llegaron a Stonehurst Hall, Candy ya tenía una muy buena idea de todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo con Terry, con sus padres y con el ducado y él se sentía con el ánimo más ligero... no porque le hubiera pasado el peso de sus problemas a ella, sino porque descubría que las penas compartidas se transformaban en medias penas.

Se despidieron en el vestíbulo de Stonehurst Hall, prometiéndose que pronto se verían nuevamente. Antes de que ella subiera a su habitación, Terry se le acercó y le besó la frente y los cabellos… el mar de sus ojos estaba calmo y el corazón de Candy apacible, porque ella entendía su sentir. Después de despedirlo, la chica rubia subió las escaleras ruborizada, sintiéndose cómplice y amiga de él por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando Candy llegó a su habitación se tendió sobre la cama cuan larga era, dispuesta a repasar todos los eventos de esa tarde. Con una sonrisa ensoñadora acarició perezosamente la cubierta de seda de su cama recordando los besos de Terry en el auto… ella podía decir que al principio su caricia había sido incluso más suave que esta tela, pero las sensaciones que después él había despertado en ella eran prácticamente imposibles de describir porque Candy nunca las había sentido antes. Un poco escandalizada, pero bastante más ilusionada de lo que se atrevía a reconocer, ella se preguntó si estaba mal que estuviera deseando que sus besos se repitieran una, y otra, y otra vez más.

Luego pensó en lo maravilloso de la obra de teatro, en la gentileza de Terry y en lo satisfecho que parecía él al llevarla del brazo; pensó en la dulzura de su encuentro con la señorita Baker… era una pena que la noche hubiera terminado con un suceso tan desagradable, pensó ella. Candy odió ver a Terry acorralado, todavía aún más de lo que odió a aquel hombre aborrecible. Aunque sin embargo, terminó por recordar Candy, lo único rescatable de aquel nefasto enfrentamiento era que Terry se había abierto un poco más con ella, y que tuvieron aquella conversación de regreso…

Todavía pensaba en Terry cuando se oyeron en su puerta unos toquidos discretos. Era una de las mucamas, avisándole que tenía una llamada telefónica… Candy se incorporó un poco inquieta pensando sobre qué se trataría. No creía que se tratara de Albert, porque ya había hablado con él en la mañana.

\- ¿Sí? – dijo Candy respondiendo la llamada en el despacho de Ethan, que era el lugar donde se encontraba el aparato telefónico.

\- _Señorita Ardlay, soy Claire_ – era la doncella de Patricia O'Brian.

\- ¿Pasa algo con Patty, Claire? – preguntó Candy al escucharla, empezando a preocuparse un poco. No era normal que fuera la doncella la que llamara.

\- _Señorita Ardlay, la señorita Patricia salió hoy por la mañana…_ \- la voz del otro lado de la línea se oía muy temerosa y vacilante – _Salió vestida como usted ya sabe, y fue a ese lugar a donde van ustedes… Me dijo que volvería a las siete de la tarde, pero ya casi son las diez de la noche y ella no ha regresado._

Candy apretó los labios, sospechando que Patty se había ido sola esta vez. Se preguntó cuál sería la razón.

\- _No sé si deba avisarles a los señores O'Brian, aunque la señorita Patricia me lo prohibió…_ \- continuó diciendo Claire, con la voz llena de temor.

La chica rubia suspiró, preocupada. No era normal que Patty no hubiera regresado ya para estas horas y se preguntó si no habría tenido problemas dentro de la Casa de Trabajo, con alguien de allí dentro o con el odioso Sr. Crabb, que le impidieran salir. Como hubiera sido, era obvio que Patty estaba en aprietos e inmediatamente Candy decidió que iría a buscarla.

\- No, Claire - le dijo entonces la joven, sabiendo lo importante que era toda su investigación para Patty – No les digas nada todavía. Si te lo preguntan, diles que está conmigo. Yo la traeré de vuelta sana y salva, no te preocupes.

Claire no sonó muy segura, pero al final sólo asintió.

\- _Dios la bendiga, Señorita Ardlay…_

Afortunadamente, Candy había conservado las ropas que habían usado aquel día en su incursión en la Casa de Trabajo. Decidida a salir a buscar a Patty, se vistió con ellas dispuesta a regresar a aquel lugar para averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido, pensando que ojalá pudiera ayudar a su amiga si estaba en problemas. Antes de causar un alboroto y preocupar a todos, Candy decidió que antes debía cerciorarse de que no se tratara de algo que ella misma podía arreglar.

 **-o-**

Candy salió de Stonehurst Hall a hurtadillas, bajo el amparo de las sombras de la noche, aunque del cielo colgaba una indiscreta luna llena que la hizo tomar precauciones adicionales. El castillo condal estaba lejos de cualquier camino y Candy sabía que no podía salir a tomar un coche de alquiler, así que se dirigió hacia el garaje dispuesta a apelar a la discreción y generosidad del chófer de los Stockwell para que la llevara hasta su destino.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entró a la cochera no sólo se encontró con el chófer de los Stockwell sino también con el de Terry, que todavía estaba allí. Ambos conductores jugaban a los naipes animadamente, acompañados de sendas tazas de café, pero en cuanto la vieron entrar a la cochera inmediatamente dejaron los naipes a un lado y se pusieron de pie, con postura firme.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Ardlay… - se apresuraron a saludarla, al unísono.

Candy no esperaba encontrarse con ambos, pero no le quedaba más remedio que continuar adelante.

\- Buenas noches – los saludó a ambos por su nombre – Me pregunto si puede ser posible que me lleven a cierto lugar…

Ambos hombres se miraron con recelo, realmente asombrados de las ropas que vestía la prometida del Duque de Grandchester. Ella era una de las señoritas de la casa y debían obedecerla, pero por el tipo de ropas que usaba ambos sospecharon que el viaje solicitado no contaba con el conocimiento de Lord Stonehurst.

\- Si nos dice usted a dónde desea que la lleve - se adelantó a decir el chófer de Ethan, indeciso de todas formas. Dudaba por si acaso estaba en riesgo de perder un trabajo que tanto le gustaba.

\- ¿A dónde vas así, Candy? – una cuarta voz, grave y profunda, resonó a sus espaldas y Candy no tuvo que volverse para reconocer de quién era.

Indudablemente, se trataba de Terry.

Ella se volvió hacia él – al igual que los dos chóferes, sin perder la postura – pero empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? – le preguntó ella a él.

\- Me quedé conversando con Ethan para advertirle sobre Aveline y Wharton – le empezó a explicar él, con un poco de recelo – Cuando de pronto, a través de la ventana veo pasar a una maraña de alocados rizos dorados brillando bajo la luz de la luna, colándose por los jardines y dirigiéndose hasta acá – terminando su explicación, él no quitó el dedo del renglón - ¿A dónde vas vestida así, Candy?

Candy suspiró. Tendría que contarle todo, porque no había tiempo que perder.

\- Voy a la Casa de Trabajo. Seguramente Patty está allí dentro.

Terry abrió los ojos como platos. Los chóferes también.

\- ¿Que vas a dónde? – preguntó únicamente el duque, pero es lo que hubieran querido preguntar los otros dos hombres de haber podido.

\- A la Casa de Trabajo, la que está en el sur de la ciudad – le explicó Candy, ya más decidida - Patty O'Brian seguramente está allí dentro, y tengo que ir a buscarla.

\- ¿Por qué dices que Patricia está allí dentro? – él no salía de su asombro.

\- Porque la vez anterior ella y yo entramos así como estoy ahora: disfrazadas. Patty escribe un reportaje y quería ver cómo es que vive realmente la gente allí dentro… sin que nos lo adornaran si pedíamos una visita oficial – Candy sentía que estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso - Parece que ella volvió a entrar hoy, pero creo que no pudo salir. Voy a buscarla.

Terry arqueó una ceja. Cuando él se enteró de que Candy había ido a una Casa de Trabajo creyó que lo había hecho de una forma normal… jamás cruzó por su mente que hubiera entrado de incógnito. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, parecía lógico. Lo que no era lógico de ninguna manera era que ahora Candy pensara regresar nuevamente a escondidas a ese lugar… a estas horas de la noche, y con Patricia O'Brian seguramente en problemas.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación – le dijo entonces él – Podemos ir a la policía, y explicarles el asunto, ellos se encargarán. O yo iré contigo a ese lugar y te aseguro que nos dejarán entrar sin problema para buscarla.

\- ¡No! – ella respingó, preocupada – Nadie debe saber nada sobre esto. Es el reportaje de Patty… es muy importante para ella que todo sea lo más discreto posible hasta que el artículo sea publicado.

\- Candy, es una locura… puede ser muy peligroso. Esto no es un juego.

\- Lo sé. Pero tengo que ayudarla. No es la primera vez que salgo a saltarme bardas por alguien que me importa…

Y entonces Terry recordó aquella noche, hace muchos años atrás en el Colegio San Pablo, en que Albert lo había ayudado y después llevado malherido tras una pelea en un bar, y sin querer ambos se habían confundido de edificio. Esa noche, Terry había terminado sangrando dentro de la alcoba de la pecosa Candy White. Ella lo había ayudado, a pesar de que él alegaba una y otra vez no necesitar su ayuda. Mintiendo, por puro orgullo. Y en aquella ocasión, ella había saltado bardas por él.

Él miró el brillo de sus ojos. Y supo que, al igual que en aquella ocasión, ella estaba completamente decidida.

Entonces Terry se volvió hacia los chóferes, que observaban totalmente intrigados todo aquel intercambio de palabras entre los novios.

\- Lamento no haber saludado antes, señores – empezó a explicarles él, con un tono sereno que evidenciaba también su decisión - Pero como podrán ver, tenemos una situación un poco complicada aquí – luego se dirigió al chófer de Ethan – Fairchild, sé que no es apropiado lo que voy a pedirle, pero por cuestión del tiempo no tengo otra opción. Le agradecería mucho si pudiera prestarme algo de ropa… que sea bastante menos llamativa que ésta – dijo él, señalando el propio frac que vestía.

Fairchild, y también el propio chófer de Terry, lo miraron asombrados.

\- ¿Disculpe, Su Excelencia?

\- Y si puede indicarme dónde cambiarme de ropas – agregó el duque.

Al igual que los dos chóferes, Candy no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Se acercó a él, y lo cuestionó con un discreto susurro.

\- ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer, Terry?

\- La pregunta es qué es lo que vas a hacer tú. Porque yo iré contigo, a donde quiera que vayas – le respondió él con un tono que no admitía réplica en esa cuestión. De pronto, hasta había un brillo divertido en sus ojos – No es la primera vez que me disfrazo para solucionar un problema. De hecho, alguna vez de eso vivía.

\- Pero yo voy a entrar saltando una barda.

\- Entonces, saltaremos juntos.

Fairchild se dio cuenta de que el asunto iba en serio y se disculpó un momento para buscar algo de ropa. Aunque era casi tan alto como el duque, el chófer de los Stockwell era un hombre con sobrepeso por lo que pensó que su ropa iba a quedar demasiado holgada en el cuerpo del aristócrata. Con eso en mente, escogió lo que podía ser más apropiado y volvió rápidamente a la cochera, donde Candy ya le estaba dando instrucciones al otro chófer de hacia donde debería llevarlos.

\- Puede vestirse allí, Su Excelencia… – le indicó Fairchild al duque mientras le daba la ropa, señalando uno de los anexos privados de la cochera.

Terry le agradeció su apoyo y se ocultó para cambiar su vestimenta. Candy terminó de explicar hacia donde debían dirigirse, y luego se volvió hacia el anexo para esperar a que Terry saliera vestido y listo para partir. Sentía que estaba transcurriendo un tiempo valiosísimo y que debían irse cuanto antes.

En algún momento, acuciada por la impaciencia, Candy se acercó demasiado a la entrada del anexo. En los claroscuros de la habitación iluminada por el quinqué, Candy pudo observar a contraluz la silueta de Terry cambiándose de ropas. Se quedó como congelada, con un leve temblor recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Estaba segura de qué si caminaba un par de pasos más allá, sería capaz de ver mucho más… y tan sonrojada como curiosa, pensó ¿podía ella utilizar la misma excusa aquella de " _te vi, pero no te miré_ "?

Escandalizada y ruborizada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se regañó dándose un coscorrón en la cabeza y se alejó, volviendo al lado de los chóferes. Patty estaba seguramente en peligro, y ella divagando en semejantes barbaridades.

Cuando Terry se les unió, un par de minutos después, lucía muy diferente a como Candy lo hubiera visto en los últimos meses. Le sentaba muy bien la vestimenta de calle, casi tanto como la formal, aunque Candy pensó que lo prefería así como lucía ahora. Como no podía ser de otra forma y, aunque evidentemente esta ropa era una o dos tallas más grande que la apropiada, él se veía guapísimo porque además traía una sonrisa totalmente emocionada en los labios, suficiente para derretir a cualquiera.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó él después de un momento porque Candy, de alguna forma milagrosa, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Si no hubiera habido otras personas enfrente, él no se habría cansado de bromear sobre sus mejillas encendidas.

-Sí, claro… Gracias, Fairchild… - musitó Candy volviendo a la realidad, y entonces subieron al auto de Terry para salir rumbo a la Casa de Trabajo. Durante el trayecto, que esta vez fue mucho más corto que el de la tarde, Candy le explicó a Terry cómo era el lugar a dónde iban y le describió la disposición de los galerones dentro de las bardas tan bien como lo recordaba.

\- Sólo entraremos y sacamos a Patricia, nada más – le advirtió Terry.

Ella aceptó, rezando para que con eso fuera suficiente.

Al llegar, el chófer de Terry se estacionó un poco alejado del lugar para pasar inadvertidos. Antes de ir a la Casa de Trabajo, Candy le pidió si tenía alguna cuerda que ella pudiera usar… y Terry se preguntó por qué no se sorprendía demasiado con aquella solicitud.

Después Candy y Terry caminaron unos minutos por las laberínticas calles de ese sector de la ciudad y por fin llegaron frente al imponente lugar de piedra, una fortaleza rodeada por una enorme barda de forma hexagonal. Escogieron uno de los lados que no tenía entrada para subir al muro por allí, con la intención de no ser vistos.

\- Aquí viene una de esas prácticas habilidades que tengo justo por no ser una dama… - le guiño Candy, traviesa, y sin mucha dificultad enlazó uno de los extremos de la cuerda en uno de los salientes de la barda, cerciorándose de que quedara lo suficientemente firme. Bastante satisfecha de su trabajo, se volvió hacia Terry que la observaba con verdadera sorpresa.

\- Nada mal, ¿eh?

\- Nada mal – admitió Terry, divertido. No tenía que serlo, porque el asunto era muy arriesgado, pero extrañamente la noche había tomado un cariz bastante aventurero que él hacía mucho que no vivía – Ni el lazo, ni la vaquera – le guiñó él.

Candy también le sonrió y acto seguido puso sus pies sobre algunos salientes de piedra para subir hasta arriba del muro, lo cual hizo sin apenas dificultad. Terry, que se había acercado para que se apoyara en él, sólo alcanzó a ver admirado cómo aquella chica temeraria no parecía necesitarlo para trepar hasta lo alto de la tapia.

 _"Dios, es incluso más tarzán que el mismo Tarzán"_ se encontró diciendo nuevamente él, como hace muchos años atrás lo había pensado tras haberla descubierto visitando a los Cornwell. Y ahora descubría otra cosa: que aquella noche del compromiso, él no había mentido. Jamás habría podido olvidar a aquella niña intrépida – convertida ahora en una preciosa mujer – que solía saltar por la vida con la misma facilidad con la que caminaba.

Desde lo alto de la barda, Candy le hizo una señal y él subió tras ella, no con tanta habilidad como hubiera deseado pero defendiéndose bastante bien. Sus asiduas cabalgatas le dejaban muy buenos reflejos, y una inmejorable condición física.

Antes de por fin entrar, desde lo alto ambos estudiaron el lugar por unos minutos, notando que el patio de abajo aparentemente estaba vacío y despoblado, y luego descendieron. Candy ya le había dicho a Terry que ella tenía una muy buena idea de dónde podrían encontrar a Patty.

Una vez adentro, Candy le señaló a Terry hacia dónde ir. Pero antes de que dieran un paso más, él la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta colocarla frente a él.

\- Pecosa… – le dijo él sin apenas darse cuenta de cómo la estaba llamando. La tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – Voy tras de ti, pero quiero que me prometas que si algo me pasa no te vas a meter en más problemas, y que vas a salir de aquí inmediatamente sin arriesgarte más. Prométeme que vas a ir directo a la policía de Scotland Yard si algo ocurre – le insistió.

Ella vio su rostro realmente preocupado, pensando en lo horrible que sería que algo le pasara. Luego asintió pensando que nada raro tenía que pasar, ella ya había estado aquí.

\- Te lo prometo, Terry – le respondió seriamente. Sin embargo, luego no pudo evitar bromear un poco para aligerar la tensión que estaba empezando a formarse en el ambiente. Le guiñó un ojo y trató de sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora – Te lo juro por mis pecas…

Con esa simple frase, inevitablemente ambos recordaron aquel juramento absurdo que un día ella se atrevió a cantarle a la distancia de forma terriblemente desafinada, mientras él la observaba encaramado sobre un árbol. Sin poderlo evitar, con el recuerdo ambos rieron fuertemente. Entonces se miraron a los ojos escuchándose mutuamente, con aquella abierta carcajada estallando todavía en sus labios mientras ambos pensaban: _"¡Dios! Su risa es el mejor sonido del mundo..."_

Sin embargo, fue una pena que no pudieran disfrutar mucho del momento, porque de pronto una voz grave de hombre restalló contra las paredes de piedra, llena de agresividad.

\- ¿Quién demonios anda allí?

* * *

 **.- &-.**

* * *

 **¡Mil gracias por leerme, es todo un honor que hayan llegado hasta aquí!**

De nueva cuenta agradezco enormemente los reviews de Anna María, Celia, Gcfavela, María, Sol Grandchester, Skarllet Northman, Rubi, Ara, Candicita, Stromaw, Naty, Dianley, Clauseri, Gladys, Lizethr, Flormnll, Iris Adriana, Liz García, Sol (¡mil gracias hasta Venezuela! :), Esme05, Ale Mia, Gatita, Dalia, Becky Grandchester, Pecas, Gissa Alvarez, Nidiyare, Nataly Alejos, Mimispatico e Invitadas, por todas y cada una de sus amables palabras. Lo leo todo y no he tenido tiempo de responderles, les pido un poco de paciencia para hacerlo en el transcurso de esta semana. Me encanta que me escriban, aprendo mucho de lo que me dicen y me hacen plantearme nuevos puntos de vista que he pasado por alto en esta historia tan preciosa. Mil gracias, de todo corazón. Si mi historia les gusta, es apenas un pago ínfimo por lo que yo recibo de ustedes. Igualmente, a quienes me siguen vía fanfiction y me agregan a sus favoritos, gracias y espero no fallarles.

Agradezco también a Erika y Nidiyare por haber leído mi otra historia, si siguen por aquí se enterarán que me causó mucha emoción.

Como verán, este capítulo es el más largo de todo el fic. ¡Imagínense cómo estaba unido al anterior! Espero que les guste y me escriban, y si no les gusta, pues también que me lo digan para aprender más. Esta semana tengo mucho trabajo así que no escribiré prácticamente nada de la historia, por lo que estaré publicando el siguiente capítulo en tres (¡o cuatro!) semanas más. Nuevamente, les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia.

En especial, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Anna María Pruneda que me pidió que no lo dejara en este punto. La dedicatoria es una ofrenda de paz, por no haberle hecho caso.

En poco más de tres semanas publicaré el **Capítulo 8: "Pecosa".**

Ya prácticamente estamos a punto de que la historia revele lo que realmente pasó con aquella carta.

 **¡Nuevamente, mil gracias por leer!**

* * *

Como ya es costumbre, agradezco enormemente a mi amiga Anna María Pruneda por leer mis letras y mejorarlas como tan atinadamente sabe hacerlo. Soy una privilegiada por contar con su apoyo, y aún más, con su amistad.

 **¡Muchas gracias, Anna María!**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Pecosa

**Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 8: Pecosa.**

 **-o-**

Aquella voz provenía de una enorme sombra amenazadora que se recortaba contra las mismas paredes de piedra en las que había rebotado el sonido. Candy la reconoció de inmediato, y por eso no se sorprendió al ver aparecer la figura del Sr. Crabb por uno de los pórticos que daba al patio interior, sosteniendo en la mano un quinqué de luz cálida y bailarina. De lo que sí se sorprendió fue al ver que en la otra mano blandía un grueso madero que terminaba en una punta rematada con clavos. Era obvio que pensaba que se trataba de alguien peligroso y que venía armado para defenderse.

\- ¡Hola, Sr. Crabb! - lo saludó Candy tratando de restar importancia a la incómoda y delicada situación, como si encontrarse esa noche y en esas circunstancias fuera lo más normal del mundo – Discúlpenos usted, no quisimos molestarlo...

Aunque su tono de voz pretendía sonar despreocupada, la chica no podía apartar su vista del madero que aquel hombretón aferraba en su mano derecha.

El Sr. Crabb avanzó un par de pasos más hacia ellos, y entornó los ojos tratando de enfocar la vista.

\- ¿Quién está hablando? - masculló pesadamente, como si estuviera masticando las palabras.

Candy se acercó aún más a Terry, quien miraba al hombre con cara de pocos amigos. Ella sabía que debía actuar rápido si quería evitar una confrontación que sería inevitable si no eran capaces de explicar su presencia allí dentro.

\- Déjamelo a mí, Terry – le susurró ella muy bajo, para que el bedel no los oyera.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que te lo deje a ti? - repitió Terry levantando las cejas e inmediatamente las arqueó, mosqueado.

\- Por supuesto – Candy hizo un gesto de desestimación con la mano - El Sr. Crabb y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Déjame hablar con él y verás que todo va a salir bien…

Él la miró por unos segundos con desconfianza y luego vio al tipo aquel otra vez, con más desconfianza todavía.

\- Candy, ¿estás segura de que este hombre es tu amigo?

\- Claro que sí… - asintió ella con una falsa confianza, fingiendo estar tan segura como si le hubieran preguntado sobre su amistad con Anny.

Terry no resultó para nada convencido, ni tan siquiera un poco, pero le concedió el beneficio de la duda.

\- Tienes cinco minutos, Pecas...

" _Primer triunfo_ ", ya se estaba felicitando ella cuando tuvo que olvidarse de su festejo interior para ocuparse del segundo problema, porque el Sr. Crabb seguía con su perorata sin dejar de caminar hacia ambos.

\- ¿Que tanto están farfullando, tortolitos? - el hombre hizo un gesto impaciente con el madero, como si estuviera barriendo hacia los galerones – Déjense de arrumacos y vuelvan a sus camas.

Crabb asumía que eran un par de enamorados internos de la misma Casa de Trabajo, que pretendían burlar a la noche.

Al escucharlo, Candy y Terry se miraron sin pronunciar palabra, poniéndose de acuerdo sólo con la mirada. Podían aprovechar la situación para escabullirse dentro... y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero Crabb ya estaba lo bastante cerca para que el traicionero claro de luna fuera suficientemente intenso para distinguirles los rostros. El bedel recordó entonces dónde había escuchado antes la voz de esa mujer que le hablaba.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Es la otra reportera, la más bonita – dijo, aparentemente muy complacido.

\- Buenas noches, Sr. Crabb. Linda noche, ¿no? – Candy le sonrió, adoptando una actitud fingidamente despreocupada - ¿Cómo está usted? Me pregunto si ha visto a mi amiga Patricia por aquí.

Crabb hizo una mueca torva, tal vez queriendo que fuera una sonrisa.

\- ¡Seguro que anda por aquí! En algún lugar… – confirmó el hombre, haciendo un gesto vago con el quinqué – Pero llegó tarde a la salida. ¿Traes su pago?

\- ¿Su pago? – ella no entendió.

\- Cuarenta libras – mencionó Crabb, con rudeza – Es la cuota extra por salir tarde. Lo recuerdas ¿no, linda?

Lo único que Candy recordaba era que el Sr. Crabb se portaba como un cretino.

\- ¡Cuarenta libras! – objetó Candy, indignada – ¿Cómo piensa que ella puede pagar semejante cantidad? ¿Y además, estando encerrada aquí dentro?

\- Ése no es mi problema – dijo el bedel, con tono aburrido – Ustedes dos se ven como unas señoritas de recursos. Resuélvanlo.

Con cada frase que intercambiaban parecía que la situación se complicaba en lugar de mejorar. Mientras tanto, Terry se convencía cada vez más de que ellos dos no eran tan amigos como Candy presumía.

\- ¡Además! – exclamó entonces Crabb, sonando hasta divertido – Ahora entraron ustedes dos más, y la cuota sube… cien libras y salen todos. Enteritos.

 _¡Me lleva el demonio, otro chantaje!_ pensó Terry, harto. Este día había empezado muy prometedor, con Candy correspondiendo a sus besos y a su abrazo, para luego descomponerse terriblemente por el molesto fastidio de un par de imbéciles. Estaba por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- ¿Se da cuenta de lo que está pidiendo, Sr. Crabb? – siguió diciendo Candy, en aquella extraña negociación - Está usted siendo irracional.

\- ¿Estoy siendo qué? No me vengas con palabras domingueras. ¿Tienes el dinero o no?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – estalló ella, pero luego controló su frustración mientras se le ocurría una forma de arreglar el problema - Digo… no lo traigo conmigo. Déjenos salir y le prometo que le traeré lo que consiga…

El Sr. Crabb meneó la cabeza.

\- ¡Ja! Creo que no te darás cuenta de que hablo en serio hasta que empiece a quebrarle los huesos a ese idiota que viene contigo… - amenazó entonces a Terry, señalándolo con el madero.

Ante la amenaza, Candy palideció en un segundo.

\- No tie.. no tiene ningún derecho a hacer esto – casi tartamudeó ella, pensando en que aquel hombre horrible intentara cumplir sus amenazas.

\- ¡¿Cómo fregados que no?! Esto que hicieron se llama analla... allama...amalla…

\- Allanamiento – le ayudó Terry, socarrón. Empezaba a ser obvio para él que tendría que tomar el control de la situación, ¿ya habían pasado los cinco minutos?

\- ¡Entraron a la mala, con un demonio! - el Sr. Crabb escupió las palabras, molestándose todavía más – Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de darles una paliza, y después entregarlos a la policía.

Candy se interpuso entre ellos, extendiendo los brazos para tratar de evitar el enfrentamiento. Tomó una bocanada de aire dándose valor para jugar su última carta.

\- ¡Espere, Sr. Crabb! Él es un duque. Si nos deja ir sin hacernos daño, le aseguro que le pagará muy bien.

Por un segundo, los ojos de Crabb parecieron brillar con avaricia. Pero luego de un momento señaló con el madero la pinta de Terry, y empezó a reír con una carcajada exagerada y burlona.

\- ¿Creen que soy idiota? ¡Ja! ¡Un duque! Éste pelagatos de quinta…

Los ojos de Terry también brillaban, pero con un destello muy diferente. Casi podría decirse que estaba esperando que el hombre no les creyera. Jaló a Candy de un brazo, y la colocó tras de él.

\- Había que intentarlo de todas maneras, ¿no? - dijo entonces él usando un acento extraño, y al oírlo Candy se volvió a verlo con asombro. Terry hablaba diferente, pronunciando las palabras con algunos fonemas mucho más fuertes y amplios, mientras que otros variaban de tono, incluso con colores más profundos en algunas vocales. Hasta tenían un cierto ritmo curioso.

Crabb hizo una mueca, enseñando los dientes.

\- Si no te había creído antes, ahora menos que a este idiota se le ocurrió volver a abrir la boca... - miró a Terry con profundo desprecio – Eres un cockney, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – mintió Terry, sosteniendo la farsa de su acento - Y los cockney no pagamos por cosas que podemos hacer nosotros mismos. - se volvió a ella, un segundo - Vete, Candy.

\- ¡No!

\- Vete a buscar a Patricia, no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver. Yo te alcanzaré en un momento.

\- Terry, por favor... – la voz de Candy tembló de manera involuntaria, ninguna de las cosas que él dijo la tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. Más bien, todo lo contrario.

\- Ahora tú confía en mí, ¿sí? Ve a buscar a Patty... te prometo que te alcanzaré - le dijo él con su acento normal, pero luego volvió a jugar con ese extraño acento que hasta parecía disfrutar. Parecía endemoniadamente seguro, sobre todo cuando le guiñó – Te lo juro por tus pecas.

Candy cerró los ojos. No quería dejarlo allí, pero sabía que había llegado el momento de confiar como él le pedía. Abrió los ojos y miró al Sr. Crabb por unos segundos, con la mirada llena de indignación y de rabia, para después salir corriendo de allí dirigiéndose hacia el edificio donde pensaba que se encontraba Patty.

\- ¡No te vayas muy lejos, lindura! - le gritó Crabb, envalentonado al verla correr – ¡En cuanto termine con éste voy por ti!

El cuerpo de Terry se tensó al escuchar las intenciones de aquel fanfarrón. Apretó los puños, bastante harto, pensando que ya se había topado con suficientes imbéciles por el día de hoy.

\- ¡Oye, tú! – resopló el duque enfurecido, perdiendo definitivamente la poca paciencia que le quedaba – No seas tan optimista: cuando esto termine ni siquiera vas a poder caminar.

John Crabb también lo miró, amenazante. Avanzó un par de pasos tratando de incrementar su balance y mejorar su posición. Después de todo, él era quien tenía un arma.

\- Prometo que no te lastimaré demasiado, cockney – fanfarroneó entonces el bedel balanceando el madero de forma intimidatoria, con bastante habilidad.

Terry se aseguró que Candy ya se hubiera alejado, y se volvió hacía el hombre con un brillo fiero en los ojos.

\- Es un alivio que me lo digas, imbécil – respondió sarcástico el improvisado actor, sin abandonar su extraño acento – _Vieras_ que ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Enfurecido, Crabb no esperó más y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo un gran arco con el garrote en su embestida. Terry echó los hombros hacia atrás y entonces, todo pasó en un instante: él recordó no sólo su pasado de peleas de bar, sino su posterior entrenamiento militar.

Cuando llegó por primera vez a uno de los frentes franceses de la Gran Guerra, Terrence Graham acababa de perderla a _ella._ Y con ella se había ido también cualquier interés suyo por su propia suerte y hasta por su mismo nombre. Se sentía entonces como si fuera un hombre que no tenía nada más que perder en la vida... y un hombre sin nada que perder se transforma en un enemigo formidable: impredecible y temerario hasta el absurdo. Fue así que, a pesar de que el horror de aquellas batallas de guerra era indescriptible, Terry avanzó más allá de lo que le pidieron y, cuando las cosas se complicaron, fue él quien conservó la cabeza fría durante más tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros en un par de batallas… hasta que finalmente fue asignado a un escuadrón de tácticas de infiltración, que actuaban como tropas de asalto que se escurrían entre las filas enemigas como grupos de choque altamente entrenados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y esta noche, bajo un claro de luna que se dispersaba en la densa niebla de la medianoche londinense, John Crabb averiguó de la forma más desafortunada posible lo que un antiguo soldado de infiltración era capaz de hacer.

 **-o-**

Candy corría por los pasillos rumbo a los dormitorios, mientras sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. No podía olvidar ni por un segundo la advertencia de Terry: " _Vete, n_ _o_ _te va a gustar lo que vas a ver_ " y no podía dejar de pensar en si él se lo había dicho porque iba a golpear al Sr. Crabb, o porque no quería que ella viera cómo el bedel iba a darle una paliza a él. Resopló furiosa, ¡por Dios, era un hombre tan terco! ¡Insufrible! Ella ya casi tenía dominada la situación, y él tenía que salir con sus alardeos... aunque después de un rato, Candy detuvo su carrera para tomar aliento admitiendo que otra vez prefería estar enojada con él para evadir la terrible preocupación que sentía porque le pasara cualquier cosa. La verdad era que el asunto se había complicado más allá de lo que ella esperaba y Terry había salido en su defensa. ¡Cielo Santo! Sólo esperaba – cerrando los ojos, _rogaba_ al cielo- que no le pasara nada malo.

Por lo mismo, no iba a buscar a Patty todavía. Para ella era imposible dejar atrás a Terry en una situación tan peligrosa, y si había corrido por los pasillos era porque buscaba apresuradamente algo que le sirviera para volver con él y ayudarle... un madero, tal vez una cuerda, cualquier otra cosa que le permitiera enfrentar al Sr. Crabb desde la distancia, evitando su temible arma improvisada. Pero los pasillos sólo eran largos corredores vacíos de piedra fría y desnuda, en los que apenas si se filtraba la luz de la luna a través de algunos huecos en el techo. Candy no exageraba al decir que este lugar era casi como una prisión.

Desesperada, se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y que no podía encontrar nada con lo que ayudar a Terry. Sólo se le ocurrió volver nuevamente sobre sus pasos para tratar de ayudarle de cualquier forma. Ya había desandado algunos metros, cuando se dio cuenta de que por el pasillo se precipitaba la sombra amenazante de una figura alta y gruesa que seguramente iba tras de ella.

En la penumbra de los corredores, Candy se asustó tanto que lanzó un grito ahogado. La figura la alcanzó por los hombros y la forzó a volverse hacia él para que le viera el rostro bajo la tenue iluminación de un hilo de luna de los que se colaba furtivamente por el techo.

\- ¡Terry! – ella sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

No le había hecho falta verlo, Candy ya lo había reconocido desde que sintió el contacto único de sus fuertes manos sobre los brazos.

\- ¡Vaya, Pecas! Cada vez gritas mi nombre con mayor emoción... - dijo él.

Ella ignoró su arrogancia, sintiéndose terriblemente aliviada de verlo. Sólo le importaba saber que él estaba bien… había estado preocupada de verdad.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido?

\- No lo sé - él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, llena de insinuación – Creo que deberás hacerme una auscultación.

\- ¡Terry! Eres imposible – ella lo regañó, exasperada pero resignada a la vez. Apenas podía creer que él se atreviera a bromear en una situación como ésta.

\- Es lo que haría una buena enfermera, ¿no? - insistió él.

Ella movió la cabeza desestimando sus palabras, frustrada. Pero era evidente que si él estaba con suficiente ánimo para molestarla, era porque no estaba lastimado. Luego recordó la situación en la que lo había dejado.

\- ¿Y el Sr. Crabb? ¿Le dijiste quien eras? ¿Le ofreciste dinero?

\- Ya ves que no nos creyó.

\- Tal vez si me hubieras respaldado – protestó ella - Pero en lugar de eso empezaste a jugar con ese acento extraño. ¿Qué es un cockney?

\- Un tipo de los barrios bajos del este de la ciudad – de alguna forma, él parecía complacido con su pequeña actuación - Tenía que sonar convincente, ¿no?

\- ¿Y el Sr. Crabb te dejó ir así nada más?

\- No así nada más – Terry se encogió de hombros – Creo que le rompí la nariz.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, sin el "creo". Le rompí la nariz.

\- ¡Dios Santo, Terry! - ella se sintió palidecer. No esperaba que todo esto llegara a tanto porque aunque el Sr. Crabb no le parecía una buena persona, ella de verdad no esperaba que saliera lastimado. Es más, como enfermera, sintió que hasta era su responsabilidad volver para ayudarlo.

Terry adivinó su intención en su mirada y la tomó del brazo, haciéndola que se volviera a verlo a los ojos.

\- Él hubiera hecho lo mismo conmigo de haber podido, Candy. Crabb estará bien, te lo prometo – él ya no bromeaba – Está desmayado y lo dejé en una posición en la que no se ahogará. Debemos irnos antes de que despierte, o antes de que alguien más lo encuentre.

\- Terry...

\- Vas a gastar mi nombre, Pecosa – él volvió a incordiarla, aunque a decir verdad a ella le encantaba escuchar aquel apodo tan suyo en sus labios – Le enviaré un doctor en cuanto salgamos, ¿te parece? ¿Encontraste a Patty?

Ella admitió que había asuntos más urgentes. Sobre todo, si Terry ya se había asegurado de que el Sr. Crabb no sufriera mayor daño.

\- No, apenas iba a ir a buscarla.

\- Vamos pues – él le señaló el camino, dispuesto a seguirla – Salgamos pronto de aquí.

Candy tenía la sospecha, aún antes de que el pobre Sr. Crabb se la confirmara, de que Patty se había visto imposibilitada para salir en el horario que el bedel exigía. Por lo mismo también supuso que ella había regresado a esperar a que fuera de día para intentar salir de otra manera, y que esa noche se habría refugiado con Betty, la única chica interna con quien se sintieron realmente en confianza. Candy recordaba cuál era la cama de Beatrice en aquel enorme galerón de las chicas, y se decidió a buscarla esperanzada de que ella pudiera llevarla con Patty.

Avanzaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme habitación comunal de mujeres. Terry le dijo que entrara por Patty mientras él se quedaba vigilando la entrada y Candy ingresó entonces en el enorme galerón atestado de camastros ocupados por las internas, deslizándose entre los lechos lo más silenciosamente posible para tratar de llegar hasta el de Betty. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba, fue inevitable que escuchara la gran cantidad de ataques de tos que rompían el silencio de la noche… algunas veces acompañados de involuntarios silbidos agudos y congestionados que indicaban dificultades respiratorias. La vez anterior que Candy había estado aquí ya había sospechado que el lugar podía encontrarse bajo un brote de tuberculosis, y a medida que oía la respiración dificultosa de algunas internas la idea cada vez iba tomando mayor peso en su mente.

Cuando por fin encontró la cama de Betty, antes de despertarla primero intentó verificar con la poca luz lunar si se trataba de ella. Sin embargo, no fue necesario despertarla: cuando se asomó para ver su rostro bajo la sábana con la intención de reconocerla, se encontró con los brillantes ojos color café de Beatrice abiertos mirándola bastante espantados. Hasta que la reconoció.

\- ¡Buen Dios, Candy! ¡Eres tú! – suspiró Betty, profundamente aliviada – Pensé que alguien más se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Alguien más? – ella también susurró, para no despertar a nadie.

\- ¿Candy? – una tercera voz dulce pero temblorosa surgió de debajo del camastro, seguido por el rostro inquieto de Patricia O'Brian que se asomaba bajo la cama donde seguramente se escondió con la ayuda de Betty. La chica rubia miró el brillo de las gafas, y el alma le volvió al cuerpo al haber encontrado por fin a su amiga.

\- ¡Patty! ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, bastante asustada, pero bien – respondió la reportera en un susurro aliviado mientras Candy le ayudaba a salir de allí debajo - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

\- Claire me avisó – contestó la rubia mientras veía que Patty se ponía totalmente de pie, acomodándose las ropas. Para Candy fue obvio que la reportera se había hecho de gafas nuevas, más simples y baratas, para esta nueva incursión. También Betty se incorporó de la cama, así que Candy les sugirió hablando muy quedamente – Salgamos afuera, no queremos que nadie más se dé cuenta.

Las tres salieron al pasillo en penumbra, donde Terry las esperaba. Al principio, Patty se sorprendió mucho de verlo allí… pero después de pensarlo por un minuto reconoció que realmente no era muy sorprendente que Terry acompañara a Candy en una circunstancia como ésta.

\- Hola, Patricia – la saludó él al reconocerla, también sintiéndose aliviado de que la intuición de Candy hubiera resultado acertada para encontrarla en el primer intento - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias Terrence… - luego Patty se sobresaltó, y rectificó - ¡Perdón! ¡Duque!

\- ¿Duque? – Betty se volvió a verlo, confundida.

\- Es largo de contar – intervino Candy, desestimando el asunto. No podían preocuparse por esas formalidades como si estuvieran en medio de un baile cuando lo más apremiante era salir de allí lo antes posible – Patty, llegamos hasta aquí saltando el muro. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo con nosotros de regreso para salir?

\- ¿Saltando un muro? – repitió Patty, bastante intimidada. Recordó lo altos que le parecían y deseó haberle hecho caso aquella vez a Candy y a Stair que tanto le habían insistido en el pasado para que aprendiera a subir a los árboles y así curar su vértigo… deseó sobre todo haber escuchado a Stair, con quien algún día hubiera deseado que la llevara a volar entre las nubes.

\- Yo te ayudaré y será más fácil – se ofreció Terry, tratando de animarla.

\- Sí, muchas gracias – aceptó por fin ella – Pero espero poder hacerlo sola.

Y sería un alivio, pensó Terry. Con Candy no tenía ningún problema… es más, hasta es algo que deseaba hacer sin duda alguna. Pero tratándose de Patricia, apenas sabría dónde poner las manos para no incomodarla.

\- Yo quiero ir con ustedes – dijo de pronto Betty. Sus ojos brillaban, suplicantes – Por favor, sáquenme de aquí.

\- ¿Tienes a dónde ir?

\- Sí – mintió ella – No quiero que mi bebé nazca en este lugar. La gente de aquí no está bien.

Terry y Candy se miraron, y luego ambos igualmente consultaron a Patty con la mirada. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que si ella quería venir, no podían dejarla aquí dentro.

\- Entonces no podremos salir como entramos – apuntó Terry – No en su condición.

Se refería a su evidente estado de embarazo.

\- Podemos salir por una de las puertas – Betty se apresuró a ofrecer otra opción de escape. Definitivamente, no quería quedarse más en este horrible lugar – Yo a veces limpio la conserjería y sé que el Sr. Crabb guarda las llaves allí. A esta hora seguramente debe estar dormido, y podremos robarlas – entonces se volvió hacia Terry, y lo señaló - Bueno, él podrá hacerlo.

 _"Así es… el hombre está definitivamente fuera de combate_ " recordó Terry, así que la idea de esta chica no sonaba tan descabellada después de todo... es más, sonaba mejor que el plan original.

\- Si me dices por dónde hay que ir, Betty…

\- Claro, Terrence - así se llamaba él, ¿no? – Síganme.

El lugar era laberíntico, pero evidentemente la muchacha lo conocía a la perfección. Después de avanzar un rato por los pasillos oscuros, el pequeño destacamento llegó a unos cuantos metros de la conserjería… la cual lamentablemente no estaba vacía como esperaban. Había un hombre allí, jugando a las cartas, extendido cuan largo era con sus piernas obstruyendo la entrada como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

\- Es el ayudante del Sr. Crabb – suspiró Betty al verlo, con un doloroso tono desesperanzado – Parece que no está solo esta noche.

\- Así no podemos entrar por las llaves – Patty dijo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando – No podremos salir por la puerta.

Mientras pensaban en un plan alterno, Betty tomó una gran bocanada de aire… y una drástica resolución. Sabía que esta vez, como casi siempre en su vida, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

\- Claro que sí lo harán- dijo entonces la chica, resignada – Yo distraeré a ese hombre y al Sr. Crabb de ser necesario… me los llevaré con alguna excusa. Cuando lo haga, entren por las llaves, y váyanse.

\- No, Betty… - Candy negó firmemente con la cabeza. No iba a dejar a esta chica atrás.

Pero Terry sabía que la futura madre tenía razón. Estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso y debían salir antes de que Crabb despertara y diera la voz de alarma. Por la puerta o por la barda… pero debían salir cuanto antes.

\- Sólo prométanme que no me olvidarán – les pidió Betty, encogiéndose de hombros. Su voz sonaba llena de ansiedad.

-Betty…no… - las otras dos chicas la miraban con compasión y una enorme impotencia.

\- Te lo prometemos – se adelantó entonces a decir Terry, con voz firme y un tono que invitaba a la confianza – Y tú debes prometer que vas a cuidarte hasta entonces.

\- Sí, Terrence.

Candy miró a Beatrice, odiando la sombra desvalida que veía en sus ojos. Pero ella misma también sabía que por el momento no podían hacer otra cosa, y entonces se sintió algo aliviada de que en este momento Terry estuviera aquí para tomar decisiones que ella jamás se habría atrevido a hacer.

\- Dile a ese hombre que encontraste al Sr. Crabb en aquella parte del muro – le señaló Terry, instruyéndola en la nueva estrategia – Allí es dónde está él, un poco lastimado. Yo enviaré un médico en cuanto salgamos.

Betty asintió, valiente. Y los miró a los tres.

\- Recuerden que me lo prometieron… - repitió la chica antes de irse, y ellos asintieron.

Todavía escondidos tras la esquina, pudieron ver como Betty se acercaba a la puerta de la conserjería e intercambiaba unas palabras con el hombre que la custodiaba. Los tres contuvieron el aliento, hasta que por fin las palabras de aquella pobre mujer convencieron al vigilante y los dos abandonaron la portería, en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Crabb.

Ya estaba hecho.

Candy y los demás sabían que tendrían a lo mucho unos cuantos minutos más antes de que se diera la voz de alarma por lo que en cuanto la conserjería se quedó vacía se precipitaron dentro de ella, buscando las llaves. La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente por varios quinqués, y los tres se distribuyeron por el amplio lugar para hacer la búsqueda más eficiente.

Después de un momento fue Candy quien las encontró, detrás de un armario donde había un manojo de llaves colgado de lo alto de un clavo en la pared. Estaban fuera de su alcance pero ella adivinó que Terry, con su más de metro ochenta de altura, no tendría ningún problema en alcanzarlas.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Las encontré! – lo llamó para que él las bajara.

Él llegó a su lado y ella se las señaló, calculando que para tomarlas él apenas tendría que estirarse un poco. Sin embargo, cuando Candy apuntó hacia las llaves, accidentalmente tomó a Terry por el costado sintiendo un líquido tibio y ligeramente viscoso que le manchó los dedos. Levantó la mano hasta la altura de sus ojos y, a la luz de los quinqués, pudo apreciar el color rojo vivo y el olor ligeramente ferroso de su sangre.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

\- ¡Estás herido!

\- Yo te advertí que necesitaba una auscultación – respondió él travieso, al parecer sin compartir su preocupación. Pero luego le dijo seriamente, con la intención de tranquilizarla – No es grave Candy, sólo es una herida superficial y escandalosa.

\- No puedes saberlo. Déjame verla.

\- Sé que te mueres por poner tus manos en mí, Pecas, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso - él alcanzó las llaves de un manotazo, y se las enseñó - Salgamos primero.

Se dirigieron a la puerta más cercana, mientras Candy no dejaba de estudiar con preocupación los movimientos de Terry, buscando algo que le diera un indicio de la gravedad de su herida. Pero él parecía moverse de forma normal, y ella se dijo que era por eso que no se había dado cuenta antes.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Candy tomó el amasijo de llaves mientras Terry le iluminaba las manos con un quinqué que había traído de la conserjería. Ella empezó a buscar la que encajaba en la cerradura, con dedos temblorosos. No era habitual en ella, pero estaba realmente nerviosa desde que se había enterado de la herida de Terry y no podía calmarse, preguntándose qué tan grave sería la lesión.

Al ver el temblor de sus manos, Patty le quitó las llaves y empezó a hacer lo mismo que ella, pero con movimientos mucho más firmes y seguros. A pesar de que empezaron a oírse voces de alarma tras ellos y que algunas luces empezaron a encenderse a lo lejos, la joven reportera no perdió la concentración en ningún momento y prosiguió resuelta con su búsqueda.

Al verla tan decidida, Candy se sintió muy conmovida al ver la valentía de Patty… ella, que siempre había sido tan tímida y tan cobarde. Y tan eficiente ahora. Tardó menos de un minuto en dar con la llave adecuada y acto seguido abrió la puerta, con los goznes crujiendo con un sonido metálico que sonaba a libertad.

La luz de la luna llena, hipnótica, los recibió del otro lado de la muralla cuando dejaron todo el alboroto que se estaba formando detrás. Los tres respiraron hondamente porque, aunque se trataba del mismo aire, del otro lado del muro indudablemente sabía a libertad.

Se alejaron lo más rápido de allí, precipitándose por las calles rumbo al punto donde el chófer de Terry los esperaba pacientemente a un lado del auto. En cuanto los vio llegar, adoptó su pose profesional y les abrió la portezuela para que subieran.

\- Tenemos que ir con un médico, urgentemente… - dijo Candy casi sin resuello, antes de entrar al auto.

Terry asintió y le dio instrucciones al chófer para que se dirigieran al domicilio de su doctor particular. En cuanto estuvieron dentro de la cabina y el auto se hubo puesto en marcha, Candy apartó uno de los cortinajes de las ventanas para tener la mejor iluminación posible y se acercó a Terry, palpando en su costado.

\- Ahora sí. Déjame verte… - dijo decidida, hurgando entre sus ropas.

\- Creo que incomodarás a Patricia con tu insistencia – apuntó entonces Terry, sugestivo. Patty se sonrojó inmediatamente y desvió la vista por la ventana, mientras que Candy sólo podía pensar en lo terriblemente molesta que estaba con él por haberle ocultado su herida. Si pudiera, le daría una buena lección a Terry por seguir jugando con algo tan serio.

En medio de la penumbra de la cabina del auto, le lanzó una mirada llena de advertencia y regaño, rogando que él pudiera verla. Estaba enormemente preocupada.

Cuando destapó la herida, Candy se lamentó que no hubiera suficientemente luz para poder evaluarla. No podía tocar la lesión sin riesgo de lastimarlo más y hacerle un daño aún mayor, así que nuevamente colocó las ropas presionando para detener la hemorragia.

Por supuesto, a Terry le dolía. Y mucho. Había tratado de no demostrar nada para no preocuparla, pero la verdad es que la herida le punzaba como mil aguijonazos profundos cada vez que movía el torso. Y ahora que la adrenalina por el escape se le había disuelto en la sangre, él cada vez iba tomando mayor conciencia del dolor.

Finalmente, llegaron frente a la casa del médico. El chófer se bajó y abrió la portezuela.

\- Hemos llegado, Su Excelencia – informó.

\- Despierte al Dr. Holland y envíelo a la Casa de Trabajo – a pesar de su lesión, la voz de Terry sonaba igual de firme que siempre – Después llévenos a Grandchester House.

\- ¡Tú eres el que necesita al médico! – protestó nuevamente Candy al oír sus instrucciones.

\- Te prometí que le enviaría uno a Crabb. Créeme que él lo necesita más que yo – Terry hablaba muy en serio – Hay un estupendo botiquín en mi casa, Candy. Y tenemos una excelente enfermera a bordo, ¿no es así? Estoy seguro de que podrás hacer maravillas conmigo, Pecosa.

Ella suspiró resignada, confiando en su palabra. Sin embargo, durante todo el camino a la casa de él, Candy rezaba en silencio para que llegaran lo más pronto posible.

Cuando por fin arribaron a Grandchester House los recibió un solícito mayordomo recién levantado en bata de noche. Preocupado por la condición en que llegaba el duque, condujo a los tres recién llegados hasta las habitaciones de Terry y luego salió a obedecer la orden de Candy de que le trajera el botiquín, muchas frazadas limpias y abundante agua hervida.

Solícita, Patty también se acercó para lo que pudiera ayudar.

Candy destapó la herida y lanzó un suspiro ahogado, muy impropio de una enfermera profesional. La lesión era profunda y bastante extendida, ennegrecida con las costras de sangre oscura que ya se había coagulado entre la piel abierta, mientras que todavía manaban varios hilos débiles de sangre fresca. Ella palpó a un lado de los rebordes, nerviosa, y agradeció al cielo que él tuviera razón: la herida era realmente aparatosa, pero sólo había desgarrado piel y músculo sin lastimar nada vital. Eso sí, debía dolerle como el demonio.

\- Estoy fuera de práctica y no esquivé bien su primer golpe – le explicó Terry, tratando de ayudarla en su diagnóstico – Me desgarró con uno de los clavos del madero.

Auscultándolo con atención, Candy constató que efectivamente la herida no era de gravedad. Entonces volvió a estar nuevamente tan furiosa porque él se la hubiera ocultado, que una vez que tuvo el botiquín en sus manos podría ser que tal vez hubiera limpiado y desinfectado la lesión con un poco más de energía de la que era necesaria.

\- ¡Ouch! – él apretó los dientes por el dolor, e inmediatamente ella se arrepintió por portarse tan bruscamente en su enojo - ¿Estás segura de que me estás salvando, Pecosa? Me duele más ahora.

Al escucharlo, Patricia casi sonrió. Él no parecía estar sufriendo demasiado, y la apariencia de la herida mejoraba conforme Candy trabajaba sobre ella… Patty se sentía tan culpable de que su descuido hubiera provocado tantos daños y problemas, que por poco y se hubiera echado a llorar si Terry no estuviera aligerando el ambiente.

\- Por supuesto que te estoy curando – Candy poco a poco estaba perdonándole su bravuconería – Tienes mucha suerte de que yo sea una enfermera realmente eficiente.

Él la miró, profundamente admirado por el cuidado y la diligencia con que lo estaba limpiando. A pesar del intenso dolor, él podía sentir el maravilloso cosquilleo de las caricias de sus manos trabajando alrededor de la herida. Luego dijo, sin poderlo evitar:

\- Tengo suerte de que la enfermera seas tú…

Candy estaba colocando firmemente los vendajes, pero su frase la hizo detenerse un momento y sonrojarse.

\- Necesitarás varias puntadas con un equipo que no hay aquí – a pesar de el calorcito que Candy sintió en el pecho, desvió el rumbo de la conversación para tratar de evitar que el momento se volviera íntimo con Patty presente en la habitación. Luego instruyó, con la mayor seriedad que pudo acumular – Terry, deberás ir al médico mañana a primera hora. Y por supuesto, debes vigilar cuidadosamente la higiene de la herida.

Candy no podía olvidar la punta de aquellos clavos que parecían oxidados. Todo era tan insalubre en aquel lugar, que sólo Dios sabía qué tipo de enfermedad podría él contraer… porque ella como enfermera conocía de infecciones horribles que vivían en el óxido de los fierros. Ella ya había visto tantas cosas y complicaciones terribles durante sus guardias de enfermería que no quería ni siquiera ponerse a recordarlas y menos si imaginaba a Terry como protagonista de alguna de ellas.

\- Debes cuidarte, Terry. Promete que lo harás… puedes adquirir una infección muy seria.

\- Me cuidaré Candy, tampoco me creas tan temerario – él ahora le decía las cosas con seriedad, pues no quería que ella se construyera feos escenarios en la cabeza – Pero preocupémonos por las cosas hasta que ocurran, ¿sí? Mientras tanto, creo que las debo llevar a Patricia y a ti a sus respectivas casas antes de que amanezca.

\- ¿Llevarnos? Claro que no, necesitas descansar y no moverte demasiado – le advirtió Candy, pues no quería que la herida se abriera otra vez – Puedes pedirle a tu chófer que lo haga.

\- De ninguna manera las dejaré ir solas – la respuesta de Terry fue contundente y era evidente que no admitiría réplica. Pero luego de un segundo, una idea ya conocida le rondó en la cabeza – A menos que deseen hospedarse esta noche aquí.

Candy escuchó su propuesta, y ambos estuvieron a punto de sonreír. Ella pensó que sería genial si pudiera quedarse a cuidarlo. Él pensó que sería estupendo que ella se quedara a… a… _a lo que sea_. Que simplemente se quedara.

Pero la vacilante voz de Patty rompió sus ensoñaciones.

\- A mí me gustaría… yo preferiría volver a casa – la chica de las gafas los había escuchado y muy tímidamente, casi con temor, se había decidido a declarar su parecer – Si pudiera llegar antes de que amanezca, nadie se enterará de que estuve fuera.

Candy y Terry se miraron, con cierta desilusión en los ojos. Jamás lo aceptarían, pero ninguno de los dos quería dejar al otro… hasta que Terry asintió resignado, sabiendo que de verdad no había ninguna justificación ni pretexto para que ellas pasaran la noche en Grandchester House.

Candy también bajó la vista, comprendiendo lo mismo.

\- Las llevaré en un momento… - les ofreció Terry. Se puso de pie con la ayuda de Candy, y se dirigió a abrirles la puerta.

\- Gracias, Terry – musitó Candy, resignada también.

Ellas se adelantaron mientras él se vestía con ropas limpias y luego las alcanzó. Se dirigieron entonces primero a la casa de Patty, en el auto conducido por el chófer. Durante el trayecto la reportera se sentía realmente muy mal por todos los problemas que había causado y por los que sentía que todavía seguía provocando, así que Candy y Terry se dedicaron a bromear con ella para hacerla sentir mejor. Dejando de lado cualquier tipo de formalismo entre ellos, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Patty ya el ambiente se sentía realmente ligero y amigable entre los tres.

\- Gracias Candy… Terry… - Patty se despidió discretamente, pues sería el colmo que fuera descubierta casi al final de la aventura – Tendrán un agradecimiento especial en mi reportaje. Son unos amigos estupendos.

La pareja de prometidos esperó hasta que la vieron entrar a su casa sin problemas, y luego el chófer puso dirección hacia Stonehurst Hall para ir a dejar a Candy. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para que la servidumbre del castillo condal despertara.

\- Terry… - le dijo Candy cuando ya se habían quedado a solas en la cabina del auto – Te agradezco sinceramente lo que hiciste esta noche por nosotras. Lo último que yo deseaba es que la noche hubiera terminado con heridos.

Él sabía que todo pudo haber terminado incluso peor, pero no se lo dijo para no hacerla sentir mal. Al menos, no esta noche. Ya habían tenido suficiente para un solo día.

\- Patty ha sido toda una revelación – comentó entonces él, tratando de desviar la conversación hacia otro tema más agradable – Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado cuando la conocí… era más tímida que la " _tímida_ ".

\- Creo que el ejemplo de Stair le ha calado muy profundo. Aún sufre mucho por él… pero abrió su corazón a otras experiencias. Cada vez es más valiente.

\- Tal vez siempre lo fue – aventuró Terry - Sólo que no había tenido ocasión de demostrarlo.

\- No, no todos son fuertes, Terry. Patty es una persona demasiado frágil que siempre ha necesitado ser cuidada. Aún ahora, tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ella para que ya no se meta en más dificultades.

\- ¿Ves? Ese es tu problema, Candy. Subestimas a la gente – le dijo él. Sin embargo, no quería que sus palabras sonaran como un sermón ni como una crítica, así que para suavizarlas tendió un brazo para recostarla contra su pecho, del lado contrario a la herida - Erróneamente, crees que nadie tiene tanta fuerza como la tienes tú y te sientes con la responsabilidad de salvar a los demás. Entonces te echas sobre los hombros sus problemas, y no dejas que los enfrenten solos.

Ella estuvo a punto de protestar por lo que creía que era una opinión equivocada de sus intenciones, pero al recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry empezó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, como arrullándola. Entre sus brazos ella podía sentir como su propio cuerpo por fin se liberaba de toda la tensión que había acumulado esa noche… la sensación de seguridad y de hogar que sentía junto al cuerpo recio de él no la había sentido nunca antes y fue un sentimiento tan abrumador que los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

\- ¿Tú crees? – respondió Candy tallándose los ojos, para que él no se diera cuenta. Pero él confundió su gesto con cansancio, y la abrazó aún más contra su pecho.

\- Estás agotada, Pecosa – él se regañó justamente por hacer lo contario a lo que le reclamaba a ella: atreverse a creerla más fuerte de lo que realmente era – Duerme un poco antes de llegar.

\- No es necesario, estoy bien… – protestó ella, pero lo cierto es que estaba realmente cansada y no se había percatado de cuánto hasta que se permitió relajarse entre su abrazo. Así que por más que intentó permanecer despierta para no perderse de la tibieza del pecho de Terry bajo su mejilla, inevitablemente el cansancio la venció y cayó en un sueño profundo más rápidamente de lo que le hubiera gustado.

El auto avanzó mientras Terry sentía bajo su brazo la suave respiración acompasada de los sueños de Candy y su cuerpo suave acurrucándose contra su torso, que rápidamente se acostumbró a sentir su peso y acomodarse a su forma. Entonces él sintió una ternura infinita por la generosidad de aquella mujer entre sus brazos, y un profundo orgullo por su valentía. Y él, que tantas veces se había sentido indigno de recibir amor, entendió con suma tristeza el por qué no había sido capaz de conservar el cariño de una mujer tan extraordinaria.

Una vez que llegaron a Stonehurst Hall, él odió cuando el carro se detuvo frente a la entrada de servicio y tuvo que despertarla. Ella se desperezó y luego levantó la vista hacia él, apenas creyendo posible lo afortunada que era por haber dormido un momento entre sus brazos, aunque hubiera sido tan breve. Y Candy se dio cuenta de que ver el rostro de Terry al abrir los ojos era lo que más deseaba hacer en el mundo su anhelante corazón.

-Llegamos, dormilona… - le susurró él.

El chófer abrió la portezuela del auto y ambos bajaron. Él la llevó hasta la entrada de servicio, asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera abierta para que ella pudiera entrar. La aventura había terminado y era hora de volver a la realidad.

\- Sana y salva – dijo entonces él, tomándola de la barbilla para mirar su rostro – Sólo que bastante despeinada.

Ella se ruborizó de que él la viera tan desaliñada, pero Terry sólo podía pensar que jamás la había visto tan hermosa como en esta madrugada después de verla despertar entre sus brazos. El rubor la convertía en una rosa.

\- ¿Puedo ir a verte mañana? – le preguntó ella, sabiendo que todavía no se despedía y ya ansiaba verlo nuevamente - Es obvio que necesitas una enfermera.

Él también no quería otra cosa en el mundo más que verla, pero tenía asuntos urgentes que atender en cuanto el sol saliera.

\- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, y mañana no podrá ser - le explicó entonces él pensando en que, aunque era el pretexto perfecto, tampoco quería que ella lo viera convaleciente y lastimado - ¿Te parece en un par de días más? Quiero llevarte a Graham Manor.

\- ¿No me llevaste ya? La casa en la que estuvimos hoy es preciosa.

\- No, esa es la casa de Londres. Graham Manor te gustará más… cualquiera que elijas será tu hogar, pero antes debes conocerlas.

Ella se quedó sin palabras. _Demasiado_. Era demasiado para un solo día.

\- Gracias por todo, Terry.

\- Ve a descansar, Pecosa. Te veré en un par de días… - le prometió él.

Ella asintió y se dio cuenta de que bajo la luz de la luna que lo iluminaba de frente, las pupilas de Terry se habían vuelto imposiblemente cristalinas. Y ella nunca antes como ahora deseaba hundirse en ellas, y nadar en sus ojos de mar.

Entonces, hizo lo primero que le salió del corazón. Tal vez fue la embriaguez de la noche o la falta de sueño lo que le nubló las inhibiciones. Para sorpresa de él y de ella misma, Candy se alzó de puntillas, lo tomó del cuello y se lanzó sobre su cuerpo para plantarle un beso en los labios. Fue un beso rápido y suave, tímido… y duró muchísimo menos de lo que él hubiera deseado porque no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando ella se separó, más sonrojada todavía, le acarició el rostro y bajó la vista para después salir corriendo hacia el interior de Stonehurst Hall terriblemente avergonzada… aunque muy en su interior, en esa parte escondida de su mente en la que su propio pudor no podía encontrarla, Candy sentía que su alma cantaba una atronadora oda victoriosa festejando su atrevimiento.

Él se había quedado de una pieza, sorprendido primero y después sintiendo como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido bajo sus pies y estuviera flotando rodeado por una nube infinitamente suave, en medio de un dulcísimo embeleso.

Ella lo había besado _. Ella a él._

Y Terry se dio cuenta de que esa madrugada le había sido concedido un honor que tienen muy pocos afortunados… el de tener la gracia de casi sentir como si se pudiera recuperar el paraíso perdido, atisbando la grandeza de la vida más allá de cualquier cosa que jamás haya sido soñada en la tierra o en el cielo.

* * *

 **.- &-.**

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! De verdad, de todo corazón.**

A quienes me dejaron un review: Clauseri, Skarllet Northman, Rubi, Gcfavela, Ale Mia, Gladys, Nidiyare, Gissa Alvarez, Golondrina 1201, Candicita, Pati, Keisy806, Iris Adriana, Jane, Dianley, Celia, Liz Garcia, Ines, Ingrid Quintulen, Naty, Tete, Stromaw, Anna María, Adriana, Becky Grandchester, Dalia, Pecas, Maria, Sol, Ara, Adria, Chica Zafiro, Esme05, ElizabethMKJP, Lizethr, Mery, HaniR, Erika, Allis14, Luna, Belsa e "Invitadas", un millón de gracias. A mí también me encanta leer sus reviews y los disfruto muchísimo, son maravillosas por regalarme algo más aparte de hacerme el honor de leer mi historia. También quienes me agregan vía Fanfiction tienen mi más sincero agradecimiento.

A las sigan por aquí (a pesar de la tardanza), además les agradezco infinitamente la paciencia que tienen por seguir esta historia tan tardada. Quiero comentarles que nuevamente me excedí en la escritura y otra vez partí el capítulo en dos partes. Este es el primer capítulo de los dos, y el segundo será publicada en unos días con el título original que planeaba ponerle a éste.

Este fin de semana publicaré el **Capítulo 9: ¿Confías en ella?.**

Ya por último agradezco otra vez a mi amiga Anna María, esta vez por la sugerencia que me hizo de que Candy se atreviera a hacer lo que muchas de nosotras (al menos yo) tanto desearíamos: ponernos de puntillas, tomar a Terry del cuello y plantarle tremendo beso. Él también lo disfrutó :)

 **¡Mil gracias!**

* * *

Agradezco a Anna María Pruneda la dedicación de sus correcciones, el tiempo que me invierte y la amistad que me regala.

 **¡Como siempre, muchísimas gracias Anna María!**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Rosas y narcisos

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 9: Rosas y narcisos**

 **-o-**

Un par de días después de aquella noche, tal y como lo prometió, Terry pasó por Candy para llevarla a Graham Manor. De la aventura de aquel día afortunadamente casi nadie se había enterado y, quienes lo hicieron, guardaron un prudente silencio alrededor de los eventos de aquella noche vertiginosa.

Sin embargo, aunque el asunto se trató con discreción, no fue olvidado de ninguna manera. Los días que Terry no vio a su novia los dedicó a arreglar todos los posibles desaguisados que habían surgido en aquel día: el duque compensó a su chófer con un bono y un buen vino por su magnífico trabajo, encargó nuevos y elegantes atuendos para suplir aquellos destrozados que había recibido prestados de Fairchild, estuvo informado sobre las lesiones del infame Sr. Crabb aunque estaba perfectamente decidido a denunciarlo – más allá de la corrupción, se trataba de un secuestro lo que hizo con Patty - y, sobre todo, ahora más que nunca acudió a un par de reuniones en el Parlamento abogando enérgicamente para acelerar aquel asunto sobre el mejoramiento de las Casas de Trabajo.

También, entre tantas cosas, se ocupó de su propia salud yendo a suturar su herida casi en cuanto dejó a Candy en Stonehurst Hall; después solicitó los permisos correspondientes para su futura boda y se ocupó de gestionar las autorizaciones necesarias para que su prometida fuera capaz de usar la cuenta de banco que le había asignado tratando de que apenas se requiriera su propia intervención para que ella la usara, cosa que fue de lo más difícil de lograr dada la engorrosa situación patrimonial que padecían las mujeres en el Reino Unido. Era realmente increíble lo que había que hacer para que una mujer soltera dispusiera de fortuna propia.

Después de hacer todo aquello Terry por fin cayó en cama exhausto y durmió más de 12 horas seguidas, empapando las sábanas y su almohada con una transpiración ligeramente febril que, junto con el medicamento, aparentemente sirvieron para que su cuerpo se defendiera de cualquier infección posterior. La herida lo había dejado agotado, pero antes tuvo que ocuparse de cosas ineludibles e impostergables, entre algunas de las cuales había comprometido su palabra y su honor.

Por lo mismo, el día que por fin llevó a Candy a conocer Graham Manor, él ya estaba mejor de salud, más descansado y menos preocupado por los asuntos que todavía quedaban pendientes. El problema de Bradley Wharton, Blaire y su propia madre era uno de los que todavía no podía arreglar, pero él sabía que eso no sería algo fácil de hacer por lo que decidió tomárselo con calma, aunque sin perder de vista el asunto.

Candy también estuvo muy ocupada con los detalles de la boda de Jane, que se acercaba cada día a pasos agigantados. Quedaban poco más de tres meses para la ceremonia y todavía había miles de detalles por concretar: banquetes, flores, iluminación, invitados y vestidos… a medida que ella se involucraba cada vez más en aquellas actividades, Candy no dejaba de preguntarse si deseaba algo así de complicado para ella misma y si de verdad tendría alguna opción para hacerlo diferente dado que se casaría nada más y nada menos que con el Duque de Grandchester.

Porque el día en que llegó a Graham Manor del brazo de Terry fue cuando Candy realmente empezó a tomar conciencia de la magnitud de las responsabilidades que tendría que asumir al convertirse en la Duquesa de Grandchester.

Ese día él fue a recogerla a Stonehurst Hall y ambos salieron rumbo a la finca de los Grandchester mientras Terry conducía el auto. Ella adivinó que si él se atrevía a conducir era porque se sentía mejor de su herida.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Terry? – le preguntó en cuanto lo vio, realmente preocupada por su estado de salud.

Pero por toda respuesta los labios de él se curvaron en una endiablada sonrisa, llena de presunción.

\- Quieres verme y tocarme otra vez, ¿eh? – le guiñó.

Ella puso los brazos en jarra y suspiró desalentada, sabiendo que él la estaba molestando. Luego recordó lo atrevida que se había portado al darle un beso aquella madrugada y se preguntó que estaría pensando él de todo eso... así que con un poco de vergüenza y un mucho de dignidad, Candy dejó de insistir en el asunto.

La casa principal de Graham Manor era de un lujo monumental y arquitectura magnífica, con un estanque que parecía recibir al recién llegado con orgullosa indolencia y que servía de antesala a la belleza de la suntuosa fachada del castillo ducal que parecía tener incontables habitaciones. Una vez que Candy ingresó y recorrió casi todos los aposentos del imponente castillo se encontró con que el aire señorial de cada salón era cada vez más exquisito que el anterior con fríos y elegantes pisos de mármol, escaleras curvas, deslumbrantes candelabros de mil luces, tapices y verdaderas obras de arte hechas de marquetería en el techo, además de las que colgaban de las paredes.

Realmente, era para quedarse sin palabras. Patty y Jane no se habían equivocado en lo más mínimo al advertirle que Graham Manor era espléndido.

Y de pronto, Candy se vio abrumada entre tanto lujo y semejante exhibición de poder económico. Empezó a preguntarse si sería capaz de dar lo que se esperaría de ella como duquesa.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Terry, mientras la llevaba del brazo por cada habitación.

\- Es realmente _precioso…_ \- ella no podía mentir. Era como estar en un sueño imposible de imaginar, hasta que se estaba en medio de él.

Durante esa visita, Candy también tuvo oportunidad de conocer a la Duquesa viuda de Grandchester. Sophia saludó a la joven de una forma exageradamente cálida y amable, despertando inmediatamente la suspicacia de Terry con su actitud. Unos días antes él por fin había tenido la gran satisfacción de informarle a esta señora de que pronto se casaría y de que una nueva duquesa tomaría el título, por lo que era preciso que ella – como duquesa viuda - pensara seriamente en mudarse a cualquier otra de las casas disponibles del patrimonio de los Grandchester, o bien que habitara la pequeña casa propia que había recibido como obsequio del patrimonio ducal fuera del mayorazgo (*). Sin embargo, para Sophia de Grandchester era inconcebible pensar siquiera que ella pudiera vivir en una pequeña casa con apenas una poca de servidumbre, por lo que eligió mudarse a una de las grandes casas que los Grandchester poseían cerca de la playa en el condado de Yorkshire. Estuvo tentada a escoger la Villa de Escocia, pero Terry se negó terminantemente a que esa mujer se hospedara en aquel lugar.

Después de haber tenido aquella discusión fue evidente que la duquesa no estaba nada contenta con perder su estatus, así que el hecho de que ahora recibiera a Candy con tanta amabilidad seguramente no era nada sincero. Terry se dijo que tendría que poner mucho cuidado también con ella aunque Candy - generosa como siempre - le creyó absolutamente su patética actuación de cálida bienvenida.

Poco antes de tomar el té de la tarde, Candy conoció a casi toda la servidumbre de Graham Manor, quienes ya habían sido notificados de que ella sería la próxima duquesa y se portaron extremadamente amables poniéndose a sus órdenes. Ese momento incluyó una de las más grandes y mejores sorpresas que Candy recibió esa tarde pues descubrió que allí, parada en medio de la servidumbre, estaba Beatrice con un impecable uniforme en gris y negro pulcramente aseado… era la joven embarazada que habían dejado atrás en la Casa de Trabajo. Candy le sonrió ampliamente en cuanto la reconoció y aprovechó un momento en que Terry hablaba con el mayordomo para acercarse a ella.

\- ¡Betty! ¡Estás aquí…! Es realmente maravilloso…

La sonrisa de la chica era brillante, y parecía llena de esperanza.

\- Así es. Yo también apenas puedo creerlo.

\- ¿Y estás bien?

\- Oh sí, señorita Ardlay. Aunque hay algunos de los sirvientes que están escandalizados por mi embarazo, el ama de llaves ha sido muy amable y paciente conmigo – los ojos de la chica también brillaban, felices – Su Excelencia fue muy generoso en sacarme de aquel horrible sitio al día siguiente y ofrecerme un puesto de trabajo en este hermoso lugar.

Al escucharla, Candy no pudo evitar un pequeño suspiro de desánimo. Ella los llamaba "señorita Ardlay" y "Su Excelencia", cuando antes habían sido tan informales y hasta cercanos.

\- Si aprendo rápido y bien – prosiguió diciéndole Betty - creo que yo seré su doncella cuando usted sea la duquesa.

\- ¿Y eso te parece bien?

\- ¡Desde luego! Es más de lo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a soñar. Es realmente un magnífico trabajo y podré darle a mi bebé un hogar, y posiblemente un futuro mejor.

\- Supongo que después podré convencerte de que otra vez me llames Candy, ¿no es así?

\- Oh, no. Yo no podría, usted será una duquesa – objetó Beatrice, pero estaba tan feliz que no parecía importarle en lo absoluto – De haberlo sabido antes, jamás me habría atrevido a portarme tan impertinente con ustedes.

Y por un momento la mente de Candy viajó al pasado y recordó a Dorothy, aquella dulce muchacha al servicio de los Legan primero y de los Ardlay después, quién aunque había terminado por ser una muy buena amiga suya también le había dicho que mientras ella fuera una empleada y Candy la señorita de la casa, ambas deberían tratarse con las formalidades propias entre una dama y su doncella. Así era el orden en el universo de las clases altas, recordó Candy… un orden que en su caso se había trastocado cuando Albert – aquel príncipe que llegó no montado en un corcel, sino tocando una gaita de caracoles arrastrándose – había decidido adoptarla cambiando su vida para siempre.

¿De qué otra forma podría haber actuado el destino para que una huérfana abandonada en un rincón perdido de Indiana, hoy estuviera a punto de convertirse en una de las duquesas más importantes del Reino Unido?

Después del recorrido por la casa, Candy y Terry descansaron un rato mientras bebían el té en la enorme biblioteca con un piano de cola presidiendo el lugar frente a la elegante chimenea, todo enmarcado con aquellos magníficos techos y paneles de madera labrada. Prácticamente todas las paredes estaban tapizadas desde el suelo hasta el techo con estantes rebosantes con diversos libros, la mayoría de ellos encuadernados en cuero dándole a ese lugar su olor tan característico. Él le mostró el lugar mientras le describía cada rincón con verdadero orgullo y un brillo deslumbrante en la mirada, casi como el de aquella tarde cuando por primera vez le habló de su pasión por el teatro… por lo mismo, Candy inmediatamente adivinó que éste era su lugar favorito de toda la casa. Estaba lleno de libros, y de arte.

Viendo el piano en medio de la habitación, Candy también recordó que él era un magnífico pianista – sonriendo, igualmente recordó que jamás había logrado hacerla aprender – y entonces ella se preguntó si algún día podría escucharlo tocar de nuevo.

En medio de la conversación del té y después de hablar de sus actividades en los días que no se vieron, en algún momento Terry le mencionó a Candy lo de la cuenta bancaria a su nombre y le explicó cómo podría hacer uso de ella.

\- ¿Y porqué hiciste algo así? – le preguntó entonces su novia arqueando las cejas, llena de suspicacia. Odiaría que él pensara que de alguna forma ella buscaba manejar o aprovecharse de su dinero.

Terry la miró, intrigado por la molestia que escuchó en su voz… ¿no era ésta una de las cosas que ella esperaba? Le explicó entonces que lo hacía por las mismas razones que días atrás le expuso a Albert y, aunque los motivos le pareció lógicos a Candy, ella sintió que había algo en aquello que no le terminaba de gustar. Decidió que no tocaría nada de aquel dinero a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Sin embargo, aprovechando el tema relacionado con lo de la Casa de Trabajo, le dio las gracias a Terry por lo que había hecho con Beatrice.

\- Se lo prometimos, ¿no? – él apenas le sonrió, tratando de ponerla de mejor humor y que no siguiera incómoda con él – Ser un duque tiene sus engorrosas ocupaciones, pero también sus amplias ventajas.

Entonces Candy aprovechó y también lo hizo partícipe de una sospecha que había empezado a tener desde la noche del rescate de Patty, comentándole que era muy probable que la Casa de Trabajo estuviera bajo una epidemia de tuberculosis y que, de ser así, debían actuar cuanto antes para evitar una peligrosa propagación… Terry tomó nota de su preocupación y le dijo que, si el asunto era tan urgente, él se encargaría personalmente al día siguiente.

Finalmente, la visita a Graham Manor incluyó un paseo por los exteriores. Terry le mostró las caballerizas, presentándola orgulloso con el personal de su cuadra, de los cuales muchos de ellos habían sido compañeros suyos en la guerra. Al final de la tarde la visita terminó con ambos paseando por los extensos jardines que ya empezaban a llenarse con las primeras flores primaverales desplegando un colorido tapiz de prímulas, violetas y lirios, en cada uno de los recovecos del jardín principal. Sobre una pared de piedra, Candy pudo incluso admirar un rosedal trepador que también empezaba a regalar el aire con la fragancia de sus primeras flores. Y ahora llegó el turno de que Candy, entusiasmada, le platicara a Terry sobre la gran cantidad de flores que los rodeaban.

Mientras él caminaba a su lado y escuchaba su animada conversación, Terry recordó el beso que ella le había dado la última vez que se vieron en Stonehurst Hall. Aunque para él había sido un momento sublime, la verdad es que no quería ilusionarse demasiado. Después de todo, él mejor que nadie sabía las muchas locuras que se cometen con la adrenalina de la madrugada y bajo el embrujo de la falta de sueño. Además, ella no había hablado de eso, y con toda probabilidad era porque seguramente estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

Con el Sol cayendo a sus espaldas, la tarde de ese día terminó con Candy pidiéndole a Terry que le hablara sobre la infancia que había vivido justamente aquí en esta casa. Ella quería saber lo más posible de esa parte de su vida tratándo de imaginárselo… deseando escuchar todo sobre sus primeras travesuras y los recuerdos de Terry de cuando era niño, como seguramente él también intentó conocer sobre ella cuando visitó el Hogar de Pony hacía tantos años atrás.

Él le contó lo que podía ser contado, pero se guardó los detalles más mezquinos de su niñez pensando en que no tenía ningún sentido manchar un día maravilloso con algunos recuerdos tan negros. Sin embargo, de lo que Terry se sorprendió es que aquella tarde podía sentir a Candy cada vez más y más cerca de su corazón, y con desconcierto se dio cuenta de que casi estaba deseando contarle cosas que él consideraba tan privadas que incluso era incapaz de confesárselas a sí mismo.

Viendo sus hermosas pupilas verdes reflejando los tonos del atardecer, Terry sólo podía pensar en qué si creía haber forjado una armadura que protegiera su corazón de Candy ahora estaba descubriendo que no era para nada efectiva. Ella se le colaba dentro del alma con la misma pasmosa facilidad con la que el viento se filtra a través de la copa de los árboles y los agita, haciéndolos susurrar.

Él tendría que esforzarse en protegerse mejor, o definitivamente… debería dejar de intentarlo.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Así pasaron varios días, en los que lamentablemente la vida cotidiana los absorbió tanto que les dejó pocas ocasiones para verse. De alguna forma, la sospecha de que la Casa de Trabajo estaba bajo la amenaza de una epidemia logró rápidamente lo que antes no hizo la persistente insistencia de Terry y Ethan en el Parlamento: consiguieron que el lugar se abriera a una comisión especial para investigar la situación reinante dentro de aquellas lúgubres paredes. Deseosas de ayudar, Candy, Patty y Jane se ofrecieron como colaboradoras en aquellas diligencias y, mientras la comisión vigilante entraba a estudiar los libros contables y los registros de aquella casa, las tres jóvenes pudieron finalmente llevar vestidos y comida decentes a la gente que vivía allí dentro. Además de eso, Candy igualmente entró a atender la emergencia sanitaria bajo las órdenes del doctor particular de Terry.

Al mismo tiempo, salió publicado en el periódico el brillante artículo firmado por Patricia O'Brian – reportera – denunciando todas las carencias y las deplorables condiciones de vida en uno de aquellos lugares. El escándalo que estalló en la opinión pública aceleró los esfuerzos que empezaron a hacerse en mejorar las Casas de Trabajo, así como en la búsqueda de los culpables de las penosas condiciones en que los encontraron.

Esos días Terry hacía todo lo posible por esperar a Candy al final de su jornada y al menos llevarla a casa, pero después sus múltiples obligaciones y la falta de un horario regular de Candy complicaron sus encuentros e hicieron que Terry decidiera poner un auto y un chófer a la entera disposición de su prometida. Ella no quería causar molestias, pero él le dejó muy en claro que sólo estaría haciendo uso de lo que realmente ya era suyo, así que finalmente Candy aceptó. Cuando no podían verse, ella tenía a su entera disposición al chófer de Terry para que la llevara a donde necesitara.

Después del tiempo que había pasado entre tanta suntuosidad, bailes y complicados eventos sociales, Candy volvía a tener la agradable sensación de sentirse otra vez útil a sus semejantes. Sólo hasta entonces fue consciente de que realmente sentía nostalgia por su trabajo, su departamento y por la vida sencilla que tenía en América... aunque también se daba cuenta de que era aquí en Londres donde estaba Terry, y contra la emoción de estar a su lado no había nostalgia que pudiera competir. Ella empezaba a darse cuenta que sólo deseaba estar allí donde estaba él, porque era la primera vez en la vida que descubría la forma mágica en que una persona podía convertirse en su lugar favorito del mundo. Candy sabía que aquí en Inglaterra también podría seguir haciendo cosas para sentirse útil y ayudar a sus semejantes… aunque ahora lo hiciera viviendo en un suntuoso palacio. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez así pudiera ser todavía más influyente y beneficiosa.

Después de todo, no estaba tan mal. En cuanto veía a Terry se daba cuenta de que ganaba mucho más de lo que perdía.

Durante aquellos ajetreados días ambos sacaron tiempo de dónde pudieron para salir dos o tres veces en algunos de los mejores restaurantes de Londres, a donde él siempre llegaba llevándola del brazo y levantando un murmullo de habladurías y cotilleos tan propios de la alta sociedad inglesa, quienes se resistían a recibir a una muchacha de confusos orígenes como uno de ellos. Sobre todo, cuando empezaba a circular el insistente rumor de que ella realmente no era una Ardlay.

A Terry no le importaban los rumores, y Candy también empezó a desestimarlos; después de todo, parecía que no había rumor que fuera suficientemente fuerte para afectar a un duque. Lo que en la mayoría de las personas se juzgaría como un comportamiento censurable, en el caso de un alto noble se tornaba en algo anecdótico e incluso _excéntrico_. De verdad eran muy extraños estos selectivos criterios en la alta sociedad británica.

Por lo mismo, Candy prefería salir con Terry a lugares donde pudieran tener un ambiente más íntimo y relajado. Le encantaba hablar con él. Una de esas veces comieron acompañados por Eleanor Baker y Robert Hathaway, con quienes pasaron una tarde muy agradable y bohemia, primero charlando bajo el sol de la tarde en un almuerzo a orillas del Támesis y luego la reunión se prolongó hasta que terminaron departiendo frente a una tenue iluminación eléctrica complementada con la luz de las velas de un pequeño y pintoresco típico pub londinense. Esa tarde fue una de las más agradables para Candy, porque rió como nunca escuchando las improvisadas y deliberadamente absurdas disertaciones teatrales entre Robert y Terry. A ella le encantaba verlo así de feliz, con la mirada deslumbrante y los ojos encendidos de pasión cuando hablaba de teatro con alguien a quien apreciaba tanto.

En esa ocasión Candy también disfrutó muchísimo de la agradable conversación de la señorita Baker, sabiendo que debía atesorar estos momentos en los que ambas podían dedicar a conocerse mejor antes de que la temporada teatral de la actriz terminara y tuviera que dejar Inglaterra, lo que ocurriría en poco más de un mes.

\- Le he dado a Terry un regalo precioso para ustedes – le reveló Eleanor a Candy durante aquella tarde de convivencia – Espero que te guste.

\- Gracias, señorita Baker.

\- Porfavor, llámame Eleanor.

\- Gracias, Eleanor – le sonrió ella.

\- Así está mucho mejor – le sonrió la actriz a su vez - Cuanto me alegro de verlos juntos, Candy. Cada vez me parecen más felices y cómodos el uno con el otro.

Y Candy asintió mientras veía a Terry también sonreírle desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras ella sentía en su corazón lo mismo que la madre de su prometido. Durante todos estos años Candy había sentido que el amor había estado languideciendo y muriendo, atenuado como las notas finales de un eco… pero ahora, contrario a lo que ocurría con un eco normal, la intensidad de este amor aumentaba en lugar de irse apagando, convirtiéndose en un crescendo cuya música hacía que sus almas practicaran una danza en círculos en la que se envolvían acercándose cada vez más.

Poco a poco, Candy volvía a adivinar amor en los ojos de Terry. ¿Acaso era real o era sólo que ella deseaba sentirlo, con todo su ser?

Sin embargo, pesar de la maravillosa esperanza que crecía en el corazón de ella, no todo estaba bien. Candy había descubierto con tristeza que desde la incursión en la Casa de Trabajo él no había vuelto a llamarla " _Pecosa_ ", como lo había hecho una y otra vez durante aquella noche. Y aunque pareciera tonto, ella extrañaba terriblemente que él la llamara con aquel apodo que algún día tanto creyó odiar.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

En otra de aquellas salidas, la atmósfera compartida terminó por no ser muy agradable al final de la velada. Es más, fue desastrosa. En esa ocasión Terry la llevó a cenar a un lugar discreto pero elegante, donde por fin se pusieron a hablar de los detalles de su compromiso. Después de mucho pensarlo, Candy había decidido que podrían hacer la fiesta de compromiso en Graham Manor poco después de la boda de Albert y Jane, donde seguramente para Eleanor sería más fácil asistir ya que su siguiente gira teatral sería en Francia. Luego, podrían casarse un par de meses después en América, donde a ella le gustaría que estuvieran presentes sus dos madres y sus amigos tan queridos de allá. Para esa época seguramente Albert y Jane ya estarían instalados en Chicago, siempre y cuando no estuvieran viajando tal y como era la intención de la futura Sra. Ardlay.

A Terry le parecieron bien sus planes porque, a decir verdad, prefería que en esos asuntos Candy hiciera todo a su entera voluntad pues él no tenía predilección alguna. Bueno, sí tenía una: si por él fuera se casaría mañana mismo sin tanto aspaviento, pero sabía que no era lo que Candy deseaba. Así que, considerando una boda normal, él pensaba que aunque le hubiera gustado que un amigo como Ethan estuviera presente, la verdad es que la única persona realmente indispensable ese día era su madre – y tal vez Karen -, y Terry sabía que por Eleanor no habría ningún problema en asistir a su enlace en un continente o en otro. Además, seguramente para esas fechas ambas actrices también ya estarían de regreso en América. Y posiblemente hasta Ethan considerara visitar el nuevo mundo para acompañarlo, si lograban que para entonces Aveline estuviera de mucha mejor disposición.

Después de casados, Candy y Terry regresarían a Londres como el Duque y la Duquesa de Grandchester, para instalarse a vivir en dónde la nueva duquesa eligiera.

En medio de la conversación sobre los preparativos, Candy le anunció a Terry sobre algo de lo que ella se acababa de enterar a través de una llamada de Albert desde las Highlands escocesas. Poco después de enterarse del compromiso de Candy con el Duque de Grandchester resultó que Elroy Ardlay de forma repentina se sintió lo suficientemente sana y fuerte para adelantar su viaje a Inglaterra, planeando llegar con más de dos meses de anticipación para la boda de su sobrino.

Tanto Albert como Candy estaban convencidos que no era un súbito amor por su sobrino lo que movía a la tía abuela a adelantar su viaje. Ambos la conocían lo suficiente para saber que venía a tratar de hacer jugosos acuerdos que favorecieran al emporio de los Ardlay, considerando que uno de ellos se casaría con un duque. Candy se lo advirtió a Terry, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros sin sorprenderse demasiado… sabía que tanto Candy como Albert – e incluso él mismo – eran personas bastante atípicas en el ambiente de dinero y lujo en el que vivían inmersos, y que lo normal en este tipo de enlaces es que se hicieran complicados arreglos económicos a la par de los sentimentales.

Ya se encargaría él de hablar con la antigua matriarca de los Ardlay para aclararlo todo.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo en relación a lo de sus propias familias, la conversación derivó hacia la futura gira de Eleanor Baker en París. Después de un rato de charla, de alguna forma extraña en la que Candy no supo ni cómo pasó, ella terminó hablando de un joven médico militar francés llamado Michael Girard… con el que alguna vez estuvo comprometida.

 _Comprometida._

La palabra cayó como un baldazo de agua fría en lo que antes había sido una cálida velada.

En cuanto la escuchó, el ánimo de Terry cambió de forma radical y eso arruinó completamente el buen ambiente de la noche. Él quiso conocer hasta el último detalle de la historia y ella terminó por contarle todo, incluyendo la ruptura del compromiso después del fin de la Gran Guerra... aunque Candy no le confesó la verdadera razón. Prefirió que Terry pensara que sólo había sido por dudas de sus sentimientos, a que supiera que lo hizo porque siempre lo había amado a él. Él todavía estaba lejano con ella, y a Candy le daba vergüenza exponerle su corazón sin que él la amara.

Terry escuchó todo el relato, prácticamente en silencio. Igualmente en silencio pagó la cuenta y llevó de nuevo a Candy a Stonehurst Hall, aunque en el auto sí trató de hacer algo de conversación… _intrascendente._

Y para Candy, que cada día que pasaba lo conocía mejor, se dio cuenta de que su mutismo se debía a que sus agitados pensamientos trataban de digerir la información recién recibida. Ella también empezaba a notar que las raras ocasiones en que Terry empezaba a hablar de tonterías era porque estaba realmente confundido y frustrado, y que no quería hacerlo evidente por lo que usaba palabras banales para disimular su ansiedad. Es más, a Candy no le extrañaría que en cualquier momento comenzara a despotricar en contra del pobre de Michael como muchos años atrás lo había hecho en contra de su muy querido Anthony, al enterarse de su cariño por él.

Por su parte, para Terry no era fácil imaginar a Candy saliendo con otra persona, e incluso comprometiéndose con él… unos celos quemantes lo escocían al imaginarla sonriéndole a otro y correspondiendo a sus devociones. _¡Demonios!_

Pero aunque su primer pensamiento fue el de hacer reclamaciones, conforme conducía a Stonehurst Hall se dio cuenta de lo absurdo e irracional de sus comportamiento: Candy era una mujer alegre y hermosa, y era en verdad descabellado pensar que no hubiera buscado hacer su vida. Es más, le sorprendió mucho que ella todavía siguiera soltera cuando la reencontró.

¿Y finalmente, no era eso lo que él siempre deseó, qué ella fuera feliz? Y era obvio que ella se había ocupado en buscar esa felicidad. ¿Qué derecho tenía _él_ de reclamar nada cuando ni siquiera había sido capaz de conservar su cariño, siendo que tal vez ni siquiera lo había tenido nunca?

Cuando llegaron a Stonehurst Hall, él todavía tenía el ánimo atormentado. Furioso. Se despidió de ella más serio que nunca con apenas una ligera inclinación, como si ella fuera una desconocida con la que se hubiera topado en un baile cualquiera. Luego salió de allí con el alma todavía en borrasca. Aunque él sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo… Por eso esa noche se fue y guardó silencio por algunos días, ocupado en meditar aquella información y tratar de aceptarla a como diera lugar.

Después de un par de días de no saber de él, Candy entendió su silencio. Sabía que él sólo necesitaba tiempo, y ella se lo daría. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Pocos días después de aquella incómoda velada, fue Candy quien se arriesgó a hacer la primera aproximación de paz. Le preguntó a Jane sobre si conocía de algún lugar con ciertas características muy específicas cerca de Londres, y cuando ella le dijo dónde podía encontrarlo, la chica rubia envió una invitación a Graham Manor dirigida a Terry, para invitarlo a un picnic.

Le dijo que él sólo tendría que venir conduciendo su auto, y que ella se encargaría de todo lo demás.

Terry no aceptó la invitación de inmediato, pero eventualmente accedió cuando se dio cuenta de la manera absurda e irracional en que se estaba comportando, como si todavía fuera un adolescente consumido por los celos… celándola a ella, quien era la única mujer por quien los había sentido en su vida. Quién lo diría, todavía los sentía ahora incluso más intensamente que antes. No era una sensación agradable.

Sin embargo, ya había tenido varios días para analizarlo todo y finalmente había triunfado en domar aquellos absurdos recelos, sobre todo cuando terminó por aceptar que él no tenía nada que reclamar. Porque fue él mismo - mucho tiempo antes del compromiso de Candy con aquel maldito matasanos francés – quien le había dado la espalda a todo entre ellos, y se había comprometido con Susanna Marlowe. ¿Cómo podía él siquiera seguir molesto con ella o hacerle la más mínima reclamación? Él no se había comportado diferente. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de pedirle fidelidad, si él no se la había ganado y ella jamás se la había ofrecido?

Así pues, la mañana de la invitación él llegó a recoger a Candy tan puntual como siempre. Ella lo recibió con una cautelosa sonrisa mientras un lacayo tras ella llevaba una pesada canasta de picnic que cargaron en el auto de Terry para luego ambos partir solos con rumbo al lugar que ella ya había visitado antes en compañía de Patty y Jane, para cerciorarse antes de que fuera exactamente lo que buscaba.

Cuando Terry llegó por Candy esa mañana todavía se comportaba bastante serio, pero poco a poco se fue relajando en el auto y la conversación entre ellos empezó a fluir casi como antes. Finalmente llegaron al lugar escogido, que ambos reconocieron que estaba cerca del Real Colegio San Pablo, y Candy le dijo que a partir de allí tendrían que dejar el auto al pie de la pequeña colina hasta donde llegaron, y caminar un poco más, atravesándola. El lugar que ella había planeado para el paseo estaba justo detrás del otro lado, a las orillas del afluente de un río que atravesaba el prado y el bosque en el que estaban.

Terry tomó la canasta y caminó tras ella, que iba guiándolo realmente entusiasmada por el paseo. ¿Cómo podía él seguir molesto, si la vida a su lado era tan brillante?

Justo al atravesar la pequeña colina, se reveló ante ellos el lugar que Candy había elegido. Era un amplio campo de macizos en flor que hacían amarillear el suelo y perfumar el aire, con el tímido verdor del césped apenas asomando como salpicaduras entre aquel aparente mar de narcisos lánguidos y dorados, que se mecían perezosamente bajo la suave brisa que llegaba desde el río. Era un lugar precioso. Ella se volvió a ver a Terry, más sonriente que nunca, esperando ver también en él la emoción de observar esos campos que le llenaban el alma de recuerdos.

Y entonces él también le sonrió, pleno y sin dobleces, con una de esas verdaderas sonrisas suyas que no buscaban esconder su sentir bajo una máscara de petulancia. El suave aroma de las flores le cosquilleó en la nariz, inundándolo con el recuerdo de cuánto le gustaba tenderse sobre la hierba para disfrutar de la fragancia de los narcisos y recordando que no lo hacía desde aquellos hermosos tiempos del Colegio San Pablo, cuando una atolondrada mona pecosa le había caído encima como venida del cielo, en medio de un prado de narcisos dorados como éstos.

Para él, el aroma de estas flores era como abrir una caja llena de recuerdos. Aunque ya era abril, incluso le recordaban a los versos de Shakespeare…

 _"Los narcisos, que llegan antes de que las golondrinas, se atrevan y toman los vientos de marzo con belleza"_ (**)

Le recordaban lo mejor de su vida.

Candy lo tomó de la mano y casi lo arrastró tras de sí hasta que llegaron a un claro cercano al río bajo la sombra de un árbol, lo suficientemente grande para que ella extendiera entre el frescor de la hierba el mantel a cuadros que traía en la canasta, construyendo para ambos una acogedora isla de tela en medio del océano de narcisos.

Al ver lo que ella estaba haciendo Terry levantó una ceja, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa torcida e insinuante.

\- ¿Nos vamos a tirar allí, como si fuéramos piedras?

Los ojos de ella también sonreían, pícaramente.

\- Te prometo que te gustará.

\- ¿Contigo? Oh sí, ya lo creo.

Sobre todo si nuevamente ella caía sobre él, pensó.

Terry se quitó su abrigo y el saco, aflojando su corbata para quedarse sólo en mangas de camisa y su chaleco de cuatro botones. El vaporoso vestido de lino blanco que ella vestía ondeó con el viento del mediodía, como si fuera una ninfa entre los narcisos. Llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con flores, para protegerse del sol.

Después de que se tendieron sobre el mantel, Candy lo llenó de loza con frutas, queso y otros manjares además del infaltable termo de té. Como ella sabía que no podía faltar, después de unos minutos las diligentes hormigas también empezaron a hacer acto de presencia. Era un picnic perfecto.

En medio del almuerzo, Candy destapó un apetitoso pastel cuya vista le ofreció a Terry.

\- Yo cociné ese pastel – declaró ella, bastante satisfecha - Ensayé una nueva mezcla de frutas. Estarás orgulloso de mí.

Él la miró, sus ojos sonreían.

\- Estaré orgulloso de mí mismo si logro sobrevivir a esto. No sabía que las monas cocinaban.

\- ¡Y no lo hacen! Yo lo hice perfecto, porque no soy ninguna mona… - ella le cortó una enorme rebanada y se la ofreció - Anda, pruébalo.

Terry revisó el trozo de pastel por todos lados, con un gesto teatral. Parecía divertido.

\- Pareces muy ansiosa porque lo coma, ¿de verdad estará bueno? Se diría que tienes verdadera prisa por deshacerte del cuerpo del delito.

\- Calla y come, Terry Grandchester – lo regañó ella, con firmeza - En un momento tendré la satisfacción de escucharte rogando por más.

Aquellas palabras dichas de una forma tan descuidada, misteriosamente sonaron como algo subido de tono con un significado completamente distinto al que ella pretendía darles. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Candy en cuanto se percató de su despiste.

\- O la que estará rogando serás tú – insinuó entonces él con los ojos oscurecidos, como si por la mente le cruzaran inquietantes diabluras. Al oírlo, ella ahora sí se ruborizó hasta la punta de los cabellos dándose cuenta de lo rápido que había sido él para aprovechar su descuido. A su vez Terry notó que la había avergonzado, así que para salvarla de una mayor incomodidad, agregó - Es decir… estarás rogando para que coma más, y que así te ayude a desaparecer a ese engendro repostero tipo " _frankenstein_ " que preparaste - terminó diciendo él, con una diversión apenas contenida. Le encantaba el rubor que le cubría las mejillas.

\- ¡Terry! ¡No te burles de mí! – protestó ella – O no habrá más pastel para ti.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella arrugó la nariz, con ese gesto tan característico suyo, mientras le sacaba la lengua. Pero sonreía. Obviamente ella no estaba molesta, sino que se sentía aliviada porque él la hubiera rescatado de su propia torpeza. Tan aliviada como divertida. Porque también se daba cuenta de que cuando él se burlaba era porque realmente volvía a sentirse cómodo a su lado.

Siguieron comiendo mientras conversaban de todo un poco, con el suave murmullo de la naturaleza acompañando sus palabras. A su alrededor, el viento acariciaba el bosque y el prado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Terry elogió sinceramente su buena cocina, pues su extraña mezcla de frutas había resultado ser una verdadera delicia. Ella jamás lo aceptaría ante él, pero lo cierto es que la cocinera de Stonehurst Hall había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo.

Después de tomar el té y cobijados por el arrullo del viento, Terry se recostó sobre el mantel poniendo su cabeza sobre su abrigo hecho un ovillo, como si fuese una almohada. De verdad estaba disfrutando de este paseo, con el placer de la mejor compañía, una deliciosa comida y el aroma de los narcisos. Cerró los ojos y sintió las sombras de las hojas del árbol danzarle por la cara, con los cambios de temperatura como si fueran una caricia.

Y de pronto, la caricia se hizo sorprendentemente real. Cuando se dio cuenta, Candy estaba quitándole su improvisada almohada para tomar su cabeza y colocársela sobre el regazo.

\- Arrugarás tu abrigo – se justificó diciendo ella, pero la verdad es que quería tenerlo así, con su cabeza sobre las piernas.

Él se tensó con aquella postura tan íntima entre ambos. Y luego, sorpresivamente, Candy fue todavía más allá…empezó a juguetear con el cabello alrededor de sus sienes.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó él, desconcertado.

\- ¿No te gusta?

Él estuvo unos instantes más en tensión, pero luego se relajó. Hasta estuvo a punto de cerrar otra vez los ojos para sumergirse en la divina sensación de su caricia. No sólo sentía su cuero cabelludo cosquillear bajo la mano de ella, sino que podía sentir incluso como si le estuviera acariciando el alma.

De cualquier forma, Terry tardó unos instantes más en responder.

\- Sí, me gusta. Mucho - confesó al fin.

Él no pudo verla, pero Candy sonrió radiante sin detener su caricia.

\- Siempre me gustó tu cabello – le dijo entonces ella, como si hubiera llegado el momento de las confesiones. " _Y s_ _iempre deseé acariciarlo así_ " quiso decirle también, pero esto sólo lo pensó.

Él no supo que decir. Nadie jamás le había acariciado los cabellos y menos de esa forma tan dulce, principalmente porque él nunca lo había permitido.

\- No tiene nada de especial – lo desestimó él, después de otro rato.

Luego él no se sintió capaz de soportar tanta ternura sin terminar derretido bajo sus manos, así que rápidamente se incorporó y se sentó frente a ella rompiendo con la dulzura de su contacto.

\- ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos de nuestro compromiso? – le preguntó entonces Terry, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Candy suspiró, lamentando su alejamiento y aceptando el cambio de tema.

\- Bien, los preparativos de Jane me han enseñado bastante y ahora es más fácil organizarlo todo… Jane misma me está ayudando, y también Patty. Y toda esa gente que contratamos. ¡Ah! Y le escribí a Anny, pidiéndole que viniera – Candy recordó entonces algo que le estaba haciendo falta hasta la fecha - Por cierto, sería genial que alguien de tu familia estuviera en representación de Graham Manor.

\- En representación de Graham Manor estás tú, que serás su duquesa.

\- Sí, pero alguien que conociera mejor todo allí – apuntó entonces ella, aunque sabía que su propuesta era inviable. Porque era indudable que Terry recibía muy poco apoyo de las mujeres de su familia paterna. Y de su familia materna, evidentemente no la iba a haber.

\- Blaire podría ayudarte, pero está muy molesta conmigo por lo de Wharton y lo de Aveline – dijo entonces Terry, confirmando sus sospechas y dándole la razón – Y yo también estoy molesto con ella. No debió traicionar mi confianza e involucrar a mi madre en nuestros asuntos.

\- Sí, lo sé. ¿Todavía sigue viendo a ese hombre?

\- Sí. Lo hace a pesar de que su madre y yo hemos hablado mucho con ella. Incluso la duquesa se lo ha prohibido, pero ella está determinada… Debe estar realmente enamorada, lo que sería una verdadera lástima. Odiaría terminar emparentado con una rata como Wharton.

Candy recordó la amenaza de aquel hombre en el vestíbulo del teatro la tarde en que fueron a ver "Macbeth".

\- Terry, ¿por qué es tan importante para él que lo acepte la aristocracia? Ya es muy rico, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez no sea fácil entenderlo para un extranjero, Candy… pero en nuestra sociedad tener dinero no es suficiente. Hay cierto orgullo dinástico basado en la genealogía… es como tener pedigree – casi rió él, pensando en lo acertado de la comparación – Cosas tan absurdas como esas. Gente que se pasa viendo tu pasado para ver si eres digno de ser tomado en cuenta en el presente. Y hay gente, como Wharton, quienes desean desesperadamente entrar a jugar en ese juego. Por eso él compró su baronía… pero quiere llegar todavía más arriba.

Candy se dio cuenta entonces de cuan diferente era el origen entre ellos dos. Terry podía rastrear toda su genealogía hasta siglos atrás – su ascendencia provenía de reyes – mientras que ella ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran sus padres.

\- No tiene importancia, Candy. Mirar demasiado hacia el pasado, nos distrae del presente – continuó diciéndole Terry tratando de desestimar aquel comportamiento que, sin embargo, estaba profundamente arraigado en las clases inglesas. Luego le sonrió, tomándola de la barbilla. Quería agradecerle la ternura de unos instantes atrás, y tal vez hasta disculparse por haberse portado tan huraño – A mí me gusta mi presente.

Ella le sonrió, entendiendo lo que él le quería decir.

Después de contemplarse un rato él se puso de pie de un salto, y le tendió la mano.

\- Ven. Vamos a caminar – la invitó, para dar por terminado el tema.

Bajo el sol de la tarde empezaron a pasear por la orilla del río, conversando de temas más agradables. El lugar que Candy había escogido para pasar la tarde era realmente encantador, y el clima de primavera era inmejorable. " _Pero, sobre todo, lo mejor era la compañía_ " pensaron los dos, poniéndose cada vez de mejor humor.

Durante la caminata, en algún momento el viento empezó a arreciar y sorpresivamente arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza de Candy. La pamela voló hasta caer en la ribera llena de lodo del río, donde lengüetazos de agua amenazaban con arrastrarlo y llevárselo con la corriente. _"Oh no_ ", pensó ella lamentando verlo no sólo arruinarse sino que incluso podría perderlo, por lo que instintivamente pensó en sacarlo de allí cuanto antes. Levantó ligeramente el borde de su vestido planeando en dónde colocaría los pies para ensuciar lo menos posible sus botines y, también de ser posible, no mojarse.

\- Iré por él… - anunció decidida.

Al escucharla, Terry inmediatamente recordó la noche en que ambos se escurrieron en la Casa de Trabajo; cuando él se había acercado para ayudarla a subir el muro, pero ella había escalado sin esperar ni necesitar su ayuda. Evidentemente, Candy era una mujer acostumbrada a valerse por sí misma.

Pero allí estaba él, y él sólo quería hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarla a conseguir lo que ella quisiera. _Siempre_.

Repentinamente, en medio del primer salto que ella iba a dar para acercarse a su sombrero, Candy sintió que la alzaban en vilo. Era Terry. La levantó por la cintura con sus manos poderosas, mientras ella pensaba que jamás había imaginado que esas manos pudieran tomarla con esa combinación imposible de fuerza y dulzura, seguramente siendo perfectamente capaces tanto de acariciarla como de romperla con igual facilidad.

Al levantarla en vilo él sintió un tirón en la herida, pero ella era tan ligera y la lesión iba cicatrizando bien, así que apenas si lo resintió. La acomodó entre sus brazos y con un par de largas zancadas, Terry atravesó el terreno fangoso hundiendo sus zapatos en el barro con ella entre los brazos y se detuvo a un lado de la pamela, inclinándose ligeramente para que ella fuera capaz de alcanzarla.

-Tarzán pecosa, al arriesgado rescate de su sombrero… - dijo él con voz profunda, como si estuviera narrando las aventuras de uno de esos nuevos y emocionantes seriales radiofónicos.

Ella se había agarrado fuertemente a su cuello para no caer. Y no quería soltarse… _nunca_. Pero aun así, venció a su deseo y alargó su brazo para tomar el sombrero arruinado, mientras Terry la llevaba de regreso a la orilla seca, dejándola justo debajo de un árbol que mecía una buena extensión de sus ramas sobre el cauce del río.

Él señaló el árbol sobre ellos, travieso.

\- Es una pena que no haya lianas colgantes y que te hayas tenido que conformar conmigo para hacer tu rescate – le guiñó él, molestándola – Hubiera sido grandioso verte columpiando en una liana.

Pero en lugar de molestarse ella sonrió, deslumbrante.

" _Oh, pero fue mucho más emocionante que eso_ " se dijo ella para sus adentros, sonrojada y triunfante. " _Lo hice llevada por un tigre._ "

Fuerte y sólido. T.G.

El susurro de las ramas del árbol sobre sus cabezas fue entonces como una melodía grave que les recordó lo solos que estaban, completamente alejados del mundo y con un escenario de cuento a su alrededor. Los rodeaba ese canto tan característico de la naturaleza.

Todo invitaba a amarla, pensó Terry. Amarla y saciar esas ganas locas que tenía de ella, de abrazarla y besarla, de fastidiarla y hasta morderla… de hacerla desplegar todo su rango de emociones con esa forma brillante en que ella solía hacerlo, y disfrutar todos y cada uno de sus gestos cambiantes, de su temperamento arrebatador.

Ella también se sumergió en el embrujo de la tarde y de su mirada… ¿cómo podía ser? Él le era tan conocido, pero había otras ocasiones en que le parecía tan inquietante como si fuera un extraño con el que se acabara de topar. Como ahora. Le ocurría cuando no sabía qué es lo que Terry sería capaz de hacer a continuación: si iba a incordiarla hasta el límite, o a portarse tan dulce como si fuera un personaje romántico extraído directamente de esas novelas de Shakespeare que tanto le gustaban. Luego, ella entendió que en esa dualidad era donde él se construía su propio lenguaje… y que de ambas formas estaba diciéndole lo mismo.

Ellos estaban tan cerca que él podía ver como las pecas en el rostro de ella se le habían encendido bajo la tibieza del sol del picnic. Puede que hasta le hubieran salido más.

Le despejó el rostro pecoso, apartando unos rizos rebeldes tras su oreja. Sus manos eran tibias.

\- Hay una ventaja de que tu sombrero se haya arruinado – mencionó él, con un tono bajo de su voz – El sol te enciende las pecas…

Él corazón de ella parecía que se le detenía dentro del pecho, de pura expectación.

\- Pensé que no te gustaban mis pecas.

\- Entonces soy muy malo expresando mis sentimientos. Adoro tus pecas.

Ella sonrió.

\- Y tu cabello – prosiguió diciéndole él, con la misma voz grave y profunda - A mí también siempre me gustó tu cabello…

Terry entonces tomó la larga horquilla que habilidosamente sostenía el recogido de la mayor parte del cabello de Candy y tiró del broche muy lentamente, con una demora casi sensual, disfrutando al ver como se le deshacía el peinado a medida que los rebeldes rizos dorados de su melena se desplegaban en todo su esplendor cuan largos eran, enmarcando el rostro de ella en una imagen enloquecedora, como si fuera una diosa del viento. Él tomó uno de sus mechones, y algunos de los rizos traviesos se le envolvieron entre los dedos.

Aquel gesto le resultó a Candy tan íntimo e inquietante que su respiración empezó profundizarse, de forma incontrolable.

\- Estoy seguro que podría hundirme en tu cabello, y me llevaría a otro mundo – siguió diciéndole Terry, con esa voz como si recitara - Al vertiginoso mundo de los pensamientos de las monas pecosas.

 _Tarzán pecosa._

Él colocó una de sus manos sobre el grueso tronco del árbol tras ellos, atrapándola con su cuerpo contra la rugosidad de la corteza, mientras la brisa primaveral seguía despeinando los rubios cabellos de ella, ahora totalmente extendidos e imposiblemente largos. Él no podía desviar la vista de su mirada de gema.

\- Candy, me estás volviendo loco – el susurro de Terry se enronquecía a medida que él pronunciaba cada palabra – No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Desde aquella madrugada en Stonehurst Hall, llevo días sin pensar en nada más que sólo hacer esto…

La respiración de ella siguió acelerándose, llena de anticipación.

\- ¿Hacer…? – " _qué cosa_ " era lo que ella iba a preguntar, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más porque ya Terry – impaciente y arrebatado - se había inclinado sobre ella deslizando sus fuertes y cálidas manos por su cintura… disfrutando cada palmo que recorrían sus largos dedos indiscretos sobre la brevedad de su talle enloquecedoramente suave. Entonces él la apretó contra su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, y sus labios bajaron a beber de los suyos con un leve roce al principio… acariciándole los labios con los suyos propios, como si estuviera ofreciéndole que lo que sucedería entre ellos no sería una conquista, sino un intercambio.

El sombrero rodó de las manos de Candy y nuevamente terminó en el suelo, ya sin que nadie se preocupara por él.

Instintivamente ella abrió su boca sometiéndola a la de Terry, recibiendo su invitación y no sólo aceptándola, sino además proponiendo un nuevo juego entre sus alientos… traviesamente, ella le tomó su rostro entre las manos y delineó con su propia lengua la forma contundente de sus labios perfectos, atacando con deleite la esquina de la boca que se le torcía cuando sonreía. El interior de Terry se encendió. Lo último que él esperaba era una respuesta tan vehemente, que sólo sirvió para hacerlo más atrevido todavía.

Entonces él tomó el control y con una parte de su peso la aprisionó contra el tronco del árbol, poniendo una mano sobre la corteza para que ella que no se lastimara la espalda. La mantuvo atrapada allí mientras profundizaba la exploración de su boca, implacable y enloquecido por la delicadeza de su cuerpo y la suavidad etérea de sus labios, volcando en su caricia todo el feroz deseo que sentía por sus besos. Quería bebérsela entera.

Los límites del tiempo desaparecieron y no supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron robándose mutuamente el aire, hasta que él se separó de su boca para tomar aliento con un hondo suspiro, ronco y satisfecho. Abandonó sus labios dulces sólo para bajar y besarle el hueco del cuello justo debajo de su oído mientras ella instintivamente se apretujaba más a su cuerpo, arqueándose de forma provocativa contra a él.

El cuerpo de Terry se había convertido en un tirano, que la exigía desde la sangre y que sólo quería sentirla temblando contra él.

\- Candy, eres perfecta… - murmuró entonces él mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, ensimismado en la exploración de su suavidad y tibieza – Muero porque seas mi esposa. Porque seas mía.

Su voz era cálida y profunda, pero sus palabras lo fueron todavía más. Candy se sintió maravillosamente deseada… tan anhelada como ella misma lo ansiaba a él. Se odiaba por comportarse con tan completa falta de recato, pero lo cierto es que ella también deseaba hasta con la última fibra de su ser que llegara el día que por fin pudieran llamarse esposos y que los secretos del lecho conyugal le fueran revelados. Porque no solo la encendían sus besos sino también el simple acto de escuchar su respiración entrecortada de pasión, incendiaba también la suya. Candy nunca antes había sentido su propia sangre recorriéndole las venas tan deprisa como si fuera el caudal violento de un río salvaje, calentándole de forma misteriosa el centro de su cuerpo como si allí se hubiera inflamado una hoguera desbocada.

Ella se sintió mareada de tanta felicidad, pero después de lo que apenas le pareció un brevísimo momento entre sus brazos, empezó a tomar conciencia del mundo a su alrededor.

\- Terry… - ronroneó ella.

\- ¿Sí? – él apenas respondió con un gruñido casi ronco, sin dejar de besarla. Estaba demasiado ocupado aprendiendo el sabor de cada rincón de su cuello.

\- El peso de tu cuerpo es perfecto… - suspiró ella. Pero luego se obligó a volver de su ensueño – Esta ha sido una tarde perfecta…

Al oír sus palabras él fue dolorosamente consciente de que debía parar, así que trató de domar los primitivos impulsos que amenazaban con tomar totalmente su control. Si seguía besándola así, llegaría a un punto donde no podría detenerse.

\- Me encanta como hueles… - susurró entonces él con la respiración agitada, hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras aspiraba fuertemente el suave aroma del perfume de su piel. Tragó saliva, él también recuperando poco a poco la conciencia de la tarde a su alrededor y del lugar dónde se encontraban – Candy… jamás olvidaré esta tarde de olor a rosas y narcisos.

\- No tienes que olvidarla – ella se obligó a sonreír cuando él dejó de besarla, aunque sentirlo alejarse de su cuerpo era como si le fuera arrebatado el mismo impulso de su corazón – Podemos repetirla cuando queramos.

Terry apoyó su frente sobre la suya y cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

\- Querré toda la vida – dijo él, para su propia sorpresa.

Y el calor que calentaba el bajo vientre de Candy, le subió hasta el corazón.

\- Y toda la vida tendremos… - le prometió.

* * *

 **.- &-.**

* * *

(*) Bienes y propiedades ligadas a un título nobiliario que no se pueden desvincular de éste y que se heredan junto con el título, por la línea de descendencia masculina.

(**) Cuento de invierno, Acto IV. _W. Shakespeare_.

* * *

 **¡De nueva cuenta, mi más grande agradecimiento por seguir en la lectura de esta historia!**

Por sus reviews, mil gracias especiales a Keisy806, Gcfavela, Gladys, Skarllet Northman, Pecas, Pati, Gissa Álvarez, Tete, Stormaw, Lizethr, Sol Grandchester, Iris Adriana, Anna María, Becky Grandchester, Liz García, HaniR, Betina C, , Clauseri, Ara, Belsythh, Dalia, Mago Roque, Ins, Celia, Darlin Eveling, Erika, Golondrina1201, Reyna899, Gabyea, Esme05, Chiiari, Nidiyare, Sol, Ale Mia e "Invitadas". A quienes me agregan y me siguen a través de fanfiction, también les doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. De verdad es muy agradable saber que mi historia les gusta.

Creo que en este tiempo que hemos construido esta historia juntas, ya me han llegado a conocer un poco. Nuevamente, partí el capítulo. En esta sección sólo quedó la parte feliz, así que espero que a Nidiyare le parezca bien :)

Este hoy, el siguiente el próximo miércoles que será el **Capítulo 10: "¿Confías en ella?"** (¡Ahora sí, lo prometo!).

 **¡Mil gracias por la paciencia y por acompañarme!**

* * *

Agradezco muchísimo a Anna María Pruneda, como siempre, las correcciones de este capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 10 - ¿Confías en ella?

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 10: ¿Confías en ella?**

 **-o-**

 _"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti..."._

Ni siquiera un solo instante. Eso era lo que le estaba pasando.

Desde algunos días atrás Terry Grandchester se levantaba por las mañanas con un ánimo inmejorable, agradecido por estar vivo. Hacía casi exactamente las mismas actividades de antes pero ahora sentía como si la vida poco a poco estuviera cobrando colores más vivos y el aire fuera cada vez más limpio, incluso el tibio sol de Londres cada día calentaba más. Veía maravillas donde antes no las había, y encontraba gestos de generosidad donde antes sólo veía un mundo hostil y árido… y, sobre todo, ahora pasaba los minutos - uno a uno - pensando en ella. _En Candy._ En su alegría y en su sonrisa... y en lo impaciente que despertaba por volverla a ver.

Cuando la pensaba a mitad del día sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa traicionera e inoportuna que se avergonzaba de tener y entonces bajaba la vista o sacudía la cabeza para que nadie más la viera, mientras la hacía desaparecer.

Efectivamente, se estaba volviendo loco.

Hasta antes de volver a ver a Candy, él siempre había pensado que si se le presentaba la oportunidad nunca más escogería volver a estar con ella. Que jamás la elegiría nuevamente. Había sentido demasiado dolor durante la primera vez que se dijeron adiós y luego su posterior desprecio lo había devastado tanto que él se dedicó a olvidarla de forma contundente, intentando ahogar su recuerdo enterrándolo como una espina profundamente dolorosa dentro su alma. Se había jurado que jamás volvería a pensarla.

Sin embargo, sólo bastó el simple hecho de volverla a ver para que toda aquella supuesta resolución se fuera al traste. Aquella espina de dolor que había enterrado dentro de su pecho se transformó entonces en una semilla de esperanza y germinó, llenándole el cuerpo y el alma por entero. Entonces él, tal como si fuera una polilla hipnotizada por su luz, se dedicó a revolotear insensatamente alrededor de ella sin darse cuenta de que inevitablemente terminaría por arder y consumirse en el calor de su fulgor deslumbrante.

Al principio, confundió aquella fascinación con puro capricho. Sólo deseo, curiosidad… tal vez un poco de afán de venganza. Era por eso que la había la besado en el auto pensando que con eso aliviaría en algo la tensión que le invadía el cuerpo cada vez que la veía, creyendo que una vez saciado el anhelo de sentirla entre sus brazos por fin podría dejar de obsesionarse con ella. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario: cuando Candy correspondió a su beso – cuando incluso ella suspiró estremecida entre sus brazos – fue entonces que él se quedó irremediablemente atrapado en ella. El cazador fue cazado, y fue Candy la involuntaria ganadora de aquella partida en la que ella ni se enteró que estuviera jugando.

Con tan sólo sentirla por primera vez respondiendo a sus besos, la esencia de Candy inundó completamente el alma y el cuerpo de Terry, devorándolo todo.

Era tan claro ahora. Ese sentimiento crepuscular que él siempre había sentido antes, día tras día, era su alma llamando a la suya. Sólo hasta que la volvió a ver se sintió saciado. Cada una de las noches de los últimos años que él había tratado de buscarle un sentido a su vida por fin habían encontrado respuesta en una sola de las miradas de Candy.

Porque él se daba cuenta ahora, de que la amaba. Feroz e irremediablemente. Que siempre la amó – lo quisiera o no - pero hasta este día se atrevió a aceptarlo, ya cansado de luchar contra sí mismo. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho años atrás a su madre:

" _La amo. Ayer, hoy y siempre"_

Y supo que no había mentido en aquel entonces, y no mentía tampoco ahora. Él estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella, ¿cuándo había dejado de estarlo?

Extrañamente, no lo reconoció con alegría sino con miedo. Se asustó de un amor que había jurado que no volvería a sentir por ella, porque no quería volver a sufrir jamás el infierno de saberla perdida… no sólo una, sino dos veces.

Por eso, esa misma tarde en que él por fin aceptó su amor por Candy, Terry se puso a rebuscar entre las pocas pertenencias que había conservado de su vida en América – a las que recientemente había añadido la armónica que su madre había rescatado para él – y entre ellas encontró aquella carta que le escribió a Candy después de la muerte de Susanna, y que ella le regresó diciéndole que no la buscara jamás. Volvió a leer las líneas que le había enviado aquella vez para ver si de alguna forma podía regresar en el tiempo y volver a la época en la que había decidido y aprendido a vivir sin ella. Porque él había conservado aquella carta para que jamás se le olvidara su desprecio, y para jamás volver a caer.

Pero fue inútil.

Ya no había vuelta atrás: la amaba.

Con apenas un aleteo de sus pestañas y una sola de sus sonrisas, toda la determinación de Terry se había ido al caño. Él, que se había jurado que nunca volvería a caer, que se casaría con ella pero que jamás le entregaría su ser… resultaba que ahora tenía en su pecho ese corazón traidor que sólo estaba deseando volver a ponerse otra vez en sus manos. Él sabía que de hacerlo estaría cometiendo una verdadera estupidez… o quizá sería lo más brillante que podía hacer en su vida. _Con mil demonios,_ ¿cómo podía saber qué es lo que debía hacer ahora, además de guardarse celosamente el secreto?

Luego se le ocurrió que tal vez las cosas podrían ser tan simples como sólo ir y preguntar a Candy. Declararle su amor y esperar su respuesta. ¿Pero qué pasaría si ella se reía en su cara y le respondía que no... que otra vez lo estaba malinterpretando todo... que el amor no era parte del trato?

 _Idiota_ , se regañó. Nuevamente había rendido su corazón a quien ya una vez lo había pisoteado.

Sin embargo, se había rendido a sus sentimientos porque ella parecía sentir lo mismo por él. Cuando la besaba, Candy se estremecía entre sus brazos. Pero no eran sus besos ni la respuesta de su cuerpo lo que habían hecho que Terry volviera a creer en su amor, sino la forma en cómo ella lo miraba. Él sabía que "el amor es un secreto que los ojos no saben guardar", y otra vez creía ver amor en la radiante mirada de aquellas pupilas verdes. _Como antes_.

Pero ya antes se había equivocado, ¿no? ¿Por qué se atrevía a pensar que ahora podía ser diferente?

En medio de tantas dudas y confusión, recordó a Karen. La buena de _Karen Klaise_. Su terriblemente honesta amiga, quien no dudaría en recetarle un buen par de merecidos regaños por su tontería o que lo ayudaría a aclarar las cosas. Efectivamente, Karen podía ayudarlo a ver más claro lo que a él le parecía tan opaco…debía estar realmente desesperado para decidirse a hablar de algo tan suyo con alguien más, contrario a lo que siempre acostumbraba.

Tan pronto cómo se decidió, acudió resuelto a esperarla después de la función de aquel día. Terry ya era conocido por todos en el teatro así que lo condujeron inmediatamente al camerino de la joven actriz donde él esperó a que terminara la obra.

Cuando la vio entrar, Karen todavía usaba su vestuario de bruja del destino. Ella realmente se alegró de verlo allí, y le sonrió feliz… porque desde que estaba con Candy no había habido muchas ocasiones para que ambos se volvieran a ver.

\- Hola, duque – lo saludó ella con un beso en la mejilla, manchándolo a propósito de maquillaje como un castigo por su abandono. Su tono era ligeramente recriminatorio - Hasta que recuerdas que tienes una amiga.

\- Hola, Karen. Lamento no haber venido antes, he estado ocupado.

\- Sí, ya imagino cuales son tus ocupaciones – le guiñó ella divertida, y desapareció detrás del biombo para cambiarse de ropas - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? Adivino que es por Candy, ¿verdad?

Terry sonrió, apenas.

\- Adivinas bien. Te sienta de maravilla ese papel de hechicera que haces.

Él no podía verla detrás de la mampara, pero Karen sonrió. A veces, cuando se lo proponía, él era realmente galante.

\- Es todo un reto esto de hacer dos papeles en la misma obra, pero es genial… – decía la voz de ella, ligeramente apagada detrás del biombo. Ya casi se había deshecho de su disfraz - Deberías intentarlo alguna vez…

Él no contestó y Karen ya salía vestida con la enorme bata oriental que usaba en el camerino, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Ah, lo siento… - a veces se le olvidaba que él ya no actuaba.

Terry desestimó el comentario, negando con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, Karen.

Pero en su interior, ella sabía que no lo estaba. De todas formas, trató de llevar la conversación hacia otro terreno mientras se quitaba el maquillaje frente al espejo.

\- Cuéntame en qué va la emocionante historia de tu vida amorosa… - le pidió entonces ella.

Él espero a que la actriz se estuviera quieta y que se sentara frente a él. Luego exhaló de golpe, y le reveló su amor por Candy.

\- Eso no es nada nuevo, Terrence Graham – apuntó Karen, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Para mí sí.

\- Vas atrasado en tu propia historia.

\- Espera – Terry levantó una ceja, con un gesto prometedor – Se pone más interesante.

Le contó entonces lo que había sucedido cuatro años atrás, después de la muerte de Susanna. La carta que le había escrito, el desprecio recibido – con crueldad innecesaria incluida - y sus esperanzas destrozadas. Lo bueno de contárselo a Karen era que ella ya conocía todo el contexto de aquel rechazo porque los dos actuaban juntos por aquella época, cuando ambos protagonizaban "Hamlet".

\- Es decir que antes no te quiso, pero misteriosamente parece que ahora sí… - dijo Karen después de escuchar la historia, resumiendo de forma precisa los hechos – Y tú lo ves como algo sospechoso.

\- ¿Y tú no?

Karen se preocupó un poco al escuchar su tono derrotado e hizo un gesto indolente con la mano, desestimando el asunto.

\- Bueno, no necesariamente. Tal vez ella tenía asuntos pendientes antes de poder verse contigo, o quizá el mensajero te dio una respuesta equivocada… Apuesto que tú, como buen actor dramático que eres, te lo tomaste a la tremenda y la dejaste pasar.

Él meneó la cabeza y sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas grises de incredulidad.

\- Jamás te hubiera imaginado tratando de justificarla, Karen.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ella me cae bien. Y evidentemente a ti también, ¿no? – la actriz lo provocó, con traviesa malicia – Las pocas veces que te he visto últimamente has estado muy feliz, Terry.

Él no podía negar eso, así que sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- La verdad es que opino que es un asunto demasiado importante, y que deberías aclararlo con ella – le dijo finalmente la joven, sincerándose. Evidentemente, aquello había afectado profundamente a Terry y él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta hablarlo con su prometida.

\- Sí, lo sé – aceptó finalmente él, mientras se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz – Es sólo que la última vez que hablamos de eso desatamos una batalla campal que no me gustaría repetir. Las cosas parecen ir tan bien ahora.

Karen ahogó una sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, para confortarlo.

\- Entonces olvídalo, Terrence. El pasado, pasado está. Disfruta el presente como el regalo que es, y sé feliz. Te lo mereces.

Él escuchó su consejo, y se preguntó si sería capaz de hacer algo así. Dejar de querer actuar como todo un Montecristo vengador, reticente e iracundo, y en lugar de eso entregarle a Candy nuevamente su corazón además de ese poder que se otorga a quienes más se ama: no sólo el poder de lastimarlo, sino incluso hasta el de destruirlo. _Otra vez._

Él sabía que debía decidirse, y hacerlo sin ninguna vacilación. Porque si se vencía a sí mismo y se decidía a amarla, lo haría de la única manera que sabía hacerlo: de forma impetuosa e intensa, entregándole toda su alma y su ser. Cuando por fin se decidía y vaciaba su corazón para amar, él no sabía hacerlo de otra manera.

Y sí... tal vez todo podía ser tan sencillo como olvidar el dolor pasado y dedicarse a conquistarla y amarla en el presente, como si aquel desprecio jamás hubiera ocurrido.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo, dejando el pasado atrás?

Después de todo, tal y como le había dicho a Karen, las cosas parecían ir estupendamente bien ahora.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Sumergida en medio de una sonrisa ensoñadora, Candy tampoco podía dejar de pensar en él. Día tras día, y noche tras noche.

Viendo las estrellas a través de la fina cortina que ondeaba al viento a través de las puertas francesas entreabiertas del balcón de su habitación en Stonehurst Hall, Candy recordaba aquella noche brumosa de Año Nuevo cuando, en medio del océano, el destino le presentó a Terry Grandchester.

Si aquella noche alguien le hubiera dicho que ella iba a terminar amándolo de esta forma tan inmensa e intemporal - como el mismo océano que los vió prendarse - ella jamás lo habría creído. Es más, hasta habría apostado en contra, segura de ganar.

Él era un mocoso malcriado e impertinente que no hacía más que sacarla de sus casillas… y eso jamás podría convertirse en amor. Porque el amor que ella había conocido hasta entonces – de su Anthony tan amado – era un amor tierno y cálido, dulce y etéreo como la fragancia de una flor. El amor era algo que surgía de la ternura, como la que ella sintió por aquel chico que la trataba con tanta delicadeza como si fuera el capullo de una rosa.

En cambio, Terry Grandchester había entrado en su vida como un vendaval: azotando puertas, rompiendo sus esquemas y sacudiéndole el alma. Revolucionando su mundo, cuando ella sólo deseaba hacerse un ovillo y llorar por Anthony para siempre. Él estuvo allí, incordiándola y llevándola al límite de sí misma… encendiendo su agudeza y haciéndola sentir como una igual que era tan capaz como él, o incluso más, de jugar aquellos incendiarios duelos verbales entre ellos.

Descubrió que él podía ser así: engreído con los soberbios, pero incapaz de pisotear al débil. Porque descubrió que al mismo tiempo que él se disfrazaba de arrogancia, en el fondo también podía ser tan protector como cuando se enfrentó a aquel grupo horrible de Neil, Wharton y demás, quienes no sólo buscaban humillarla sino seguramente también hacerle daño físico. Terry realmente era capaz de preocuparse por ella, como cuando la llevó al galope en su caballo para hacer que nuevamente abriera los ojos a la vida, mientras ella se apretaba contra su pecho caliente y vivo, logrando arrojar el peso que lastraba su corazón tan dolorido por Anthony. Él podía ser tan sensible como cuando estuvo una noche completa acompañándola por fuera de aquellas espesas y frías paredes de la celda de castigo, tocando la armónica para que ella no se sintiera sola y también para infundirle fuerza, ya sabiendo lo que ambos habrían de enfrentar de forma irremediable.

En algún momento Candy había descubierto que, además de un malcriado, él también podía llegar a ser desconcertantemente dulce, con una suavidad que se empeñaba en esconder pero que estaba allí y era parte de él, aunque él mismo renegara de ella. Terry era un hombre de contrastes perfectamente complementarios, como el cielo infinito que abraza al mar abismal.

Y aquí estaba ella ahora, amándolo con una intensidad maravillosa que se había encendido todavía más desde que descubrió un nuevo mundo entre sus brazos. Con sensaciones que ella jamás había sentido nunca antes, que ni siquiera imaginó que existieran… y que le despertaban el cuerpo de una forma para ella hasta entonces desconocida. Porque cuando Candy sentía la solidez del cuerpo de Terry a su lado, cuando él la abrazaba y la besaba, su amor por él se transformaba en una fuerza incontrolable de la naturaleza; una pasión casi fiera que la llenaba de audacia y la alentaba a ser temeraria e imprudente.

Y entonces, ella no podía olvidar aquella promesa del destino

" _Mientras estemos vivos…"_

porque era entre sus brazos donde ella se sentía más viva que nunca. Bajo sus besos se emocionaba de una forma que al principio juzgó indecorosa y desvergonzada, pero aquellos deseos que le daban miedo también le infundían valentía: porque nada de lo que ocurriera a su lado parecía estar mal. Y entonces los ojos le brillaban pensando en él, llenos de curiosidad y de audacia.

Esa noche, pensándolo como tantas otras, Candy veía las estrellas titilar realmente lejanas tras el cristal límpido de su ventana. Estaba segura de que, al lado de Terry, podría ser capaz incluso hasta de rozarlas con los dedos.

Otra vez estaba llena de esperanza hasta el punto de querer abrazarse a sí misma porque él parecía sentir lo mismo. Nada podía hacerla más feliz en el mundo que eso.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

La voz de Albert al otro lado de la línea telefónica se oía más metálica con cada llamada, en un sonido al que Candy sabía que jamás se acostumbraría aunque seguramente tendría que hacerlo de ahora en adelante, sobre todo después de que Bert y Jane se casaran y siguieran con sus viajes… ella sabía que siempre sentiría una dulce nostalgia al extrañar la voz real de ese príncipe tan esencial en su vida.

\- _Hola, princesa…_

\- Hola, Albert. ¡Por fin sé de ti! Te hemos extrañado tanto – Candy sabía que al decir eso también hablaba por Jane, aunque su ilustre novia sí se estaba telefoneando más frecuentemente con él - ¿Todavía tardarás mucho en volver?

\- _No Candy, prácticamente ya he terminado con todos los asuntos pendientes aquí en Inverness… así que en menos de una semana estaré de regreso en Londres_ – indudablemente eran magníficas noticias, pero él parecía un poco inquieto - _Sólo tendré que quedarme unos días más de lo que originalmente había planeado y, por lo mismo, necesito pedirte un favor…_

\- Claro, dime.

\- _En estos momentos la tía abuela debe estar desembarcando en Southampton, y por la tarde llegará a Londres. George estará en el puerto y la llevará a instalarse en la casa que alquilé en el centro de la ciudad… Jane estará allí para recibirla, ¿podrías acompañarla?_

\- ¡Desde luego!

\- _Jane ha oído algunas historias intimidantes de nuestra tía, y estoy seguro de que tu compañía la apoyará mucho._

Candy sonrió. Estaba convencida de que Jane era lo suficientemente valiente y distinguida para enfrentar con éxito a la tía Elroy e incluso ganarse inmediatamente su aprobación, pero la conmovió mucho ver la preocupación que Albert tenía por ella.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Bert! Yo sé cómo domar a nuestra tía… - presumió la rubia, traviesa.

Y casi pudo escucharse la sonrisa de Albert al otro lado de la línea.

\- _La tía abuela viene acompañada por Archibald…_ \- anunció entonces el patriarca.

\- ¡Ah, qué alegría! ¡Archie estará aquí! – el corazón de Candy dio un brinco de felicidad porque realmente deseaba abrazar a uno de los amigos más cercanos a su corazón y su primo más querido. Sería en verdad maravilloso ver a Archie aquí en Londres.

\- _…y Eliza también llega con ellos_ – terminó por decirle Albert y la súbita felicidad de Candy se ensombreció. También llegaba Eliza Leagan, que seguramente tendría entre sus planes ir de compras, asistir a los bailes y a la ópera, y molestarla a ella hasta el infinito. Candy bufó.

\- Espero que Eliza no se meta conmigo.

\- _Ya ves que se ha comportado últimamente_.

\- Bueno, al menos no viene Neil – dijo Candy, buscando el lado bueno del asunto. Pero en cuanto dijo aquello temió que su sólo deseo lo hubiera invocado y que de pronto Albert le dijera que él también venía.

\- _No, Neil sigue en Florida ocupado con los hoteles_ , _igual que la última vez que lo vimos en la inauguración de su "Resort Inn"_ – le informó entonces Albert, y Candy respiró aliviada – _Pero sí estará aquí para la boda_.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Había cosas que no cambiaban en la vida como la caída de las hojas en otoño, el clima lluvioso de Londres y las fastidiosas intrigas de los Leagan.

\- Pues bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? En todas las familias existe el pariente incómodo que termina por arruinar las fiestas… - suspiró Candy, tratando de bromear un poco para desestimar el asunto.

" _O incluso por arruinar las vidas_ " terminó por pensar ella, recordando todas las desgracias que habían pasado en la suya causadas por la envidia o el aburrimiento de los infames hermanitos Leagan.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

A pesar de lo agotador del viaje trasatlántico, Candy no se extrañó en lo absoluto cuando vio aparecer por la puerta de la casa de Albert a la tía Elroy, a Archie y a Eliza Leagan perfectamente elegantes y aparentemente descansados, con el vestir impecable y cada uno de los cabellos en su sitio. Parecían figuras de aparador, llenas de donaire y estilo. Por supuesto, Jane estaba perfectamente a la par… y ni se diga del siempre impoluto de George.

Después de admirar tanta elegancia junta en una habitación, Candy se mordió la lengua animándose. Tampoco es que ella desluciera tanto.

Se hicieron las presentaciones y los saludos apropiados, entre los que el más efusivo fue obviamente el de Archie y Candy. Ambos primos se dieron un abrazo largo y sincero, mientras una radiante sonrisa se desplegaba en el rostro de los dos:

\- Tienes mucho que contarme, hermosa prima… - le dijo Archie tan galante como siempre, dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

\- Tú también a mí… - le sonrió a su vez Candy, con cierta picardía – Anny me escribió para decirme que por fin se casarán a finales de este año.

\- Así es. Parece que este año será el de los matrimonios – admitió Archie con tono satisfecho, pero luego la mirada de sus pupilas ámbar adquirieron un tinte de desconfianza - Aunque tú tienes que hablarme de ese extraño compromiso tuyo.

Candy asintió, diciéndole que ya tendrían tiempo para platicar sobre eso.

Eliza, en cambio, prácticamente ignoró a Candy y lo hubiera hecho de forma total de no ser por la presencia de Jane. La hermosa joven de cabellos caoba y bucles perfectos se enfocó en conversar con la novia de Albert, obteniendo de forma habilidosa una invitación a su castillo.

\- Claro que pueden visitarnos cuando ustedes gusten – accedió Jane, de forma amable y sincera – Mi hermano y yo estaremos honrados de que nos visiten. Además, Candy se hospeda con nosotros, así que nosotros tres y mi hermanita más pequeña, trataremos de ser los mejores anfitriones para ustedes.

En cuanto Eliza escuchó que Candy se hospedaba en un verdadero castillo, le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche.

\- ¿No te quedarás con nosotros, gatita? – le preguntó entonces Archie, sorprendido.

\- Por el momento no, Archie – respondió Candy. Ella ya lo había hablado con Albert y le había dicho que no quería compartir techo con Eliza, decisión en la que el joven patriarca la apoyó completamente contando también con la ayuda de Jane – Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes todavía por allá.

\- Eso lo discutiremos más adelante, Candy – intervino sin embargo la tía Elroy, con aquella voz tan firme que no admitía réplica – No es necesario que demos molestias innecesarias.

Jane intervino diciendo que no era ninguna molestia y, tratando de apoyar a Candy, anunció que ambas estaban ocupadas planeando una cena en honor a la Sra. Elroy en Stonehurst Hall a celebrarse en cuanto Albert estuviera de regreso. Elroy Ardlay, feliz por ser considerada de aquella manera, agradeció la deferencia y dejó el tema de lado por el momento.

Aparte de aquella cena recién planeada, Jane también invitó a los Ardlay a visitarlos en el castillo condal de manera informal en cualquier momento en que tuvieran deseos de hacerlo. Eliza tomó nota especial de la invitación, agradeciéndola con una de sus sonrisas más prefectas y deslumbrantes.

\- Así que un hermano conde, ¿eh? – preguntó en algún momento de la conversación, realmente interesada.

Después de un rato, Candy y Jane dejaron a los recién llegados instalándose y salieron de regreso a Stonehurst Hall. Candy no había dejado de notar ni por un momento las miradas heladas de Eliza y su evidente desdén por ella, pero ahora había algo nuevo en su mirada... una sombra inocultable de envidia y rencor. Candy casi estaba segura del porqué.

Durante el regreso a Stonehurst Hall, Jane le agradeció a Candy su compañía de esa tarde y luego apuntó con cierto tono sutilmente travieso.

\- Por lo que conozco de Grandchester, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que haya llegado alguien que ande por allí diciéndote "gatita" – dijo Jane casi sonriendo, un poco divertida al imaginar la reacción que tendría el duque – Por más primo tuyo que sea.

Candy recordó entonces la extraña rivalidad que siempre había parecido existir entre Terry y Archie. Esperaba que en esta ocasión pudieran olvidar sus diferencias y que incluso se volvieran muy buenos amigos.

\- Archie y yo siempre hemos bromeado así – Candy desestimó el asunto - Estoy segura de que Terry ni siquiera lo notará.

Y Jane sonrió pícaramente preguntándose si Candy, que conocía al duque tan bien, realmente creía en eso.

Más tarde en la casa de Londres, cuando los Ardlay terminaron de desempacar e instalarse en la cómoda y elegante casa, bajaron a cenar mientras planeaban sus actividades del día siguiente. Inevitablemente, uno de los primeros temas que comentaron fue el sorpresivo compromiso de Candy White Ardlay con el Duque de Grandchester.

\- Hay algo raro en todo esto – decía Archie, mientras se servía la cena con modales perfectos de la fuente que le ofrecía uno de los sirvientes – Candy sufrió mucho por causa de ese aristócrata necio. Seguramente él debe estar presionńdola ahora, de alguna manera.

\- Yo opino que ocurre exactamente lo contrario, querido Archie… - apuntó entonces Eliza, con un tono punzante – Ya todos sabemos que esa mustia…

\- Lo que todos sabemos es que siempre has estado celosa de Candy y que ahora tienes más razones que nunca para estarlo - la interrumpió Archie, molesto - Aunque estando comprometida con el pesado de Grandchester, no entiendo por qué haya razones para envidiarle nada.

\- Yo no la envidio para nada, querido primo. No veo la razón. Y menos tratándose de una moza de establo… - Eliza levantó la nariz, ofendida. Sabía que Archie siempre terminaba por defender a Candy… quizá ya era hora de que ella tuviera una seria conversación con Anny Brighton advirtiéndole sobre eso.

\- Comprometerse con el duque es lo único sensato que ha hecho Candy en mucho tiempo… - intervino Elroy en la conversación, con un tono de voz bastante complacido – Aunque la elección de matrimonio de William es inmejorable, debo aceptar que en esta ocasión es Candy quien ha sabido conseguir el mejor partido de todos. Será de muy alto prestigio y muy beneficioso contar con una duquesa en la familia.

Aunque a Archie no le agradaba en lo absoluto que se consideraran los sentimientos de Candy como una transacción, se dijo que no desperdiciaría la ocasión perfecta para molestar a su otra prima.

\- ¿Lo ves? Aprende de Candy – dijo el elegante hombre, divertido.

Eliza le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia.

\- Por cierto, Archie… - prosiguió diciendo Elroy – Me interesa mucho hablar con ese joven aristócrata y tratar algunos asuntos importantes con él. Pídele al Duque de Grandchester que venga a verme cuanto antes.

Archie miró a su tía con perplejidad. Sin embargo, fue Eliza la que se adelantó con una respuesta.

\- Tía… creo que aquí no se convoca a un duque así como así.

Elroy asintió, reconociendo que su sobrina tenía razón.

\- Muy bien. Archie, entonces envía un mensaje solicitando un encuentro. Y sugiere que es mi deseo que se lleve a cabo lo más pronto posible.

Archie se encogió ligeramente de hombros y respondió que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Pero Eliza sólo estaba pensando en las elogiosas palabras que la tía abuela había dicho por Candy. Como siempre, su alma se llenó de una profunda envidia además del odio que siempre había sentido: aquella maldita moza de establo se veía realmente feliz mientras vivía en un castillo inglés y pronto se convertiría en una duquesa

Pues bien, la vida no podía ser tan injusta. Eso no pasaría mientras ella pudiera impedirlo.

Y entonces a Eliza se le ocurrió una forma rápida de empezar a llevar a cabo sus planes, que incluso hasta podrían conseguirle que el Duque de Grandchester – aquel Terry que alguna vez le fue tan querido – viniera rápida y voluntariamente a entrevistarse con ellas en esta casa.

A decir verdad… que viniera a verla a ella misma, más precisamente.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Terry vio a Karen Klaise y a cada momento estaba más convencido de lo que haría respecto a Candy. Cada vez lo seducía más la idea de dejar todo atrás, olvidar el pasado y disfrutar el presente… ese presente que – como bien había dicho su amiga - era un regalo.

" _Hay que mirar hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante…"_ había dicho él alguna vez, convencido de la verdad de aquellas palabras. Ya se había arriesgado demasiado, pero Candy bien valía la pena el riesgo. Nadie más sino ella.

Mientras una mañana se vestía en su habitación con la ayuda de su valet fueron a entregarle una carta que había sido recibida con la consigna de urgente. Terry despidió a su ayudante y tomó la misiva entre las manos, leyendo con curiosidad el remitente.

Era una carta de Eliza Leagan.

Extrañado, lo primero que pensó era si debía abrirla o no. De ser otra persona ni siquiera lo habría dudado, pero en el caso de Eliza él se encontraba con una de esas pocas personas cuya sola mención le revolvía el estómago y de las que lo único que esperaba eran vilezas.

Terry odiaba a cualquiera de los dos hermanitos Leagan de una forma completamente visceral, y eso que él prácticamente no odiaba a nadie. Había personas nefastas en su vida, sí, como por ejemplo el perfecto idiota de Wharton, pero estrictamente hablando no podía decirse que los odiaba… más bien sentía un profundo desprecio por ellos. El odio de Terrence Grandchester sólo estaba reservado para muy poca gente en el mundo, de las que indudablemente su madrastra y Eliza Leagan encabezaban la lista. Se preguntó qué es lo que querría ahora aquella serpiente venenosa.

Después de considerarlo un rato, abrió la carta. Si Eliza Leagan había reaparecido en su vida lo mejor sería conocer cuáles eran las intenciones que ahora tenía… sobre todo porque era familia de Candy y, desgraciadamente, con toda seguridad la tendrían cerca por mucho tiempo.

Terry desplegó las hojas de papel, y leyó sus palabras.

#########################

 _Londres. Abril 1922._

 _Querido Terrence:_

 _Antes que nada déjame felicitarte por tu nuevo título, es realmente maravilloso. Fue una sorpresa muy agradable enterarme que has abrazado tu destino y eres el nuevo Duque de Grandchester._

 _Sin embargo, querido mío, a la par de las buenas noticias también me he enterado que desafortunadamente estás comprometido en matrimonio con Candy White… y estoy preocupada, y sobre todo bastante segura que no debo felicitarte por eso. En absoluto. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que uno de los más altos y distinguidos nobles de Inglaterra vaya a casarse con esa hija de nadie? Estoy segura que, de alguna forma a como lo hizo cuando éramos unos chicos, una vez más esa farsante ha maniobrado vilmente para atraparte._

 _¿Te lo ha contado ella todo? Como supongo que no es así déjame advertirte por segunda ocasión (porque ya una vez no me creíste cuando te dije) lo que Candy White es capaz de hacer para conseguir fortuna. Esta vez, si te atreves a hacer las preguntas apropiadas, podrás comprobar que todas y cada una de mis palabras son verdad._

 _Poco tiempo después de que se separó de ti, Candy estuvo comprometida con mi hermano Neil. Ambos se veían frecuentemente, a solas y a escondidas, en una casa de la familia que se encuentra cerca del Gran Lago. Sin embargo justo antes de hacer público el compromiso entre ellos, Candy se enteró que aquel vagabundo con el que compartió departamento (y quién sabe si hasta la cama) realmente era nuestro muy querido tío William, y fue entonces que se propuso mejor conquistarlo a él, que tenía todavía mayor fortuna que mi hermano. ¡Mi pobre Neil! Candy rompió y pisoteó su corazón cuando ella y el tío William repudiaron el compromiso justo en la fiesta donde se anunciaría, haciéndole de paso una humillación pública. El único pecado de mi hermano fue haber confiado en su palabra de amor, y ella pagó su amorosa devoción con un desprecio devastador._

 _Unos años después, al no poder atrapar al tío William, Candy se comprometió con el Dr. Michael Girard, un joven militar francés de buena fortuna y futuro prometedor. No falto a mi palabra cuando te digo que a Candy se la veía realmente feliz en aquella pequeña recepción en la que anunciaron su compromiso…e incluso estaba tan apasionada que se fugó unos días con su entonces prometido, supongo que subyugada por los embelesos del amor. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Después de todo, él era el hombre con quien no tardaría en casarse. Todos creímos que ella había aprendido la lección y que esta vez sí honraría su palabra de matrimonio. Porque nadie se fuga con alguien que no es su casi esposo, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Sin embargo, nuevamente sucedió: con el fin de la Guerra, los Girard perdieron todo su patrimonio y, como supongo que ya has adivinado, Candy rompió otra vez el compromiso pactado. Despreciando y devastando nuevamente a un hombre que lo único que hizo fue amarla._

 _¿Acaso no queda claro lo que mueve su inconstancia? ¿Estás seguro que puedes confiar en ella? ¿Crees que te será leal alguien así, cuyo amor se tuerce con la conveniencia y qué va de compromiso en compromiso, ofreciéndose al mejor postor?_

 _Y así es como llegamos a ti. Mi muy querido Terrence. Me preocupa sobremanera que ella vaya a hacerte lo mismo… aunque luego de pensarlo un poco me digo que seguramente en tu caso no tendrías de qué preocuparte porque seguramente contigo sí llegará al altar: tu fortuna y tu título le garantizan que por fin tendrá todo lo que siempre buscó._

 _Sólo que tú no te mereces un acto tan mezquino… la nobleza de tu sangre no puede mancharse con la infamia de la suya, ¿qué más podría esperarse de alguien de tan baja cuna?_

 _Querido Terry, estoy segura que después de conocer esto, harás lo correcto. Sería una verdadera lástima que cumplieras el capricho de alguien que se te entrega sólo por prestigio y dinero, cuando habemos algunas señoritas distinguidas que suspiramos hondamente por una sola oportunidad de tu mirada._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _Eliza Leagan_

#########################

Tras leer aquella carta, la primera intención de Terry fue arrojarla al fuego de la chimenea con profundo desprecio, pensando que sólo podía esperar mentiras y sordidez de una víbora como Eliza Leagan. ¿Qué lo había llevado a leer sus palabras? Ni siquiera valía la pena gastar un mísero minuto en recordar ni una sola de aquellas típicas y cobardes calumnias lanzadas por esa arpía. No obstante, a pesar de saberlo, él se guardó la carta en su abrigo junto con aquella otra que también había leído hace poco – la que Candy le había regresado -, y salió rumbo al Club Hípico donde ya tenía agendada una cita con varios compradores que deseaban adquirir algunos de sus más finos caballos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que él ya conocía de sobra el proceder de aquella víbora, su carta le puso un ánimo de los mil demonios. Aunque trataba de que no le sucediera, durante las negociaciones de compra las maldicientes palabras de Eliza no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez, de una forma tan mortificante que después recordaría que esa fue una de las peores transacciones de venta que alguna vez hizo en su vida.

Cuando por fin se quedó solo después de haber concretado la negociación, Terry encendió un cigarrillo tras otro tratando de olvidar las calumnias de Eliza. Pero ya cada una de ellas se habían enquistado en su mente causándole una sensación profundamente molesta, como aquella que se tiene cuando no puedes matar una idea que se cuela traicioneramente en el subconsciente y se anida allí. Porque aún y cuando decides ya no pensarla, es entonces cuando cobra más fuerza que nunca y se transforma en una mala hierba que no sólo echa profundas raíces, sino que también se multiplica tercamente ahogando poco a poco lo que antes era un jardín de otros pensamientos.

Él sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no podía detenerlo. Tal como en el _"Otelo"_ que tantas veces había leído antes, en el transcurso de esa tarde Eliza Leagan se había transformado en un estupendo Yago.

Terry ya sabía que Candy había estado comprometida con ese tal Dr. Girard, pero no que se había fugado con él… ni que antes había estado comprometida con Neil Leagan. De entre todas las ratas posibles del mundo, con él. No podía creerlo. _No_. Simplemente, no podía ser verdad.

Esa maldita carta también había revelado y coincidido con aquellas negras e indignas sospechas que él tuvo alguna vez… de que Candy estuviera con él sólo por su título y su dinero. Nuevamente recordó aquella noche, la del compromiso de Albert y Jane, en que esa era la única justificación que él había encontrado a su inesperada propuesta matrimonial. ¡Que se lo llevaran los mil demonios! Él sabía que si le preguntaba a ella, era un insulto que jamás le perdonaría. Él conocía a Candy, y sabía que aquello no podía ser verdad. Y también sabía que de las letras de Eliza sólo podía brotar veneno.

Incapaz de deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, más tarde trató de sosegar su ánimo distrayéndose con el juego, lo cual tampoco fue una buena idea. Perdió una mano tras otra, imposible de concentrarse. Sólo hasta que llegó al punto de que el mismo alcohol le empezó a parecer apetecible fue cuando se abandonó a la furia que sentía y salió a cabalgar por los campos del Club Hípico… enérgico y enfurecido, espoleando su caballo hasta el límite mientras corría como alma que se lleva el diablo. Nunca antes como ahora esa frase era tan certera.

Para intentar exorcizarlos, Terry intentó dejar que sus demonios lo consumieran. Sólo así podía drenarse de aquellas dudas absurdas. Pero aunque después de un rato _casi_ estaba seguro de que muchas de las cosas de aquella carta eran viles calumnias, él no podía dejar de preguntarse cuáles lo eran y cuáles no, sobre todo porque él sabía que algunas sí eran verdad.

 _¿Cuáles?_

Y entonces, repentinamente decidido, lo invadió una urgente determinación. No podría seguir huyendo de confrontar a la verdad. No podía seguir huyendo de saberlo todo de labios de Candy, porque la duda que llevaba dentro lo perseguiría a donde fuera.

Entonces decidió ir a buscarla… no para ofenderla con preguntas sobre aquellas infames acusaciones, sino para saber cuál era la verdadera razón de que aquella noche ella le hubiera ofrecido su mano en matrimonio. Sobre todo, porque unos años antes – cuando él todavía no era duque… detalle que no podía olvidar – ella misma lo había rechazado de una forma tan insensible. Esa tarde, Terrence Grandchester salió del Club Hípico rumbo a Stonehurst Hall con un propósito ciego: Candy le iba a decir ahora mismo la verdadera razón por la que desde un principio había buscado casarse con él.

Cuando llegó a Stonehurst Hall, Terry no se dio cuenta de lo brusco que sonó al pedir que la llamaran. Crawford obedeció al instante profundamente extrañado por el comportamiento nada habitual del duque y por verlo todavía con el traje de equitación puesto, augurando que se avecinaba un asunto serio que tenía que ser ocultado del resto de la servidumbre. Por lo mismo, el mayordomo condujo a Terry a una de las habitaciones más privadas en donde Candy lo alcanzó unos minutos después.

\- La Srita. Ardlay, Su Excelencia… - anunció Crawford para después retirarse tan rápidamente como pudo.

Ella, como siempre, entró a encontrarlo con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando él llegaba a verla, se le iluminaba el día.

\- Hola, Terry… - lo saludó Candy mientras se le acercaba. La dulce melodía de su voz, que estos últimos días siempre conseguía poner a Terry de un humor inmejorable, esta vez sólo lo enojó aún más. Pero ella, sin imaginar siquiera su estado de ánimo, trató de besarlo en la mejilla.

En cuanto se acercó él dio un paso hacia atrás, esquivo. Ni siquiera correspondió a su saludo.

\- Candy, ¿estuviste comprometida con Neil Leagan? – las palabras brotaron explosivamente de sus labios, como un disparo a quemarropa. Aunque él se odió en cuanto hizo la pregunta, ya no había marcha atrás... a pesar de que estaba haciendo justamente lo que se había propuesto evitar. Pero cuando lo devoraba la furia, su enorme bocota era más rápida que su cerebro.

Al escuchar la inesperada ferocidad con que hizo aquella pregunta, Candy abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Él malinterpretó ese gesto como si fuera una afirmación.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- ¿Es cierto? – insistió él, implacable. Al creer que la sorpresa en su mirada era un " _sí_ ", Terry se odió por haber permitido que su corazón se ilusionara nuevamente con ella. _Mil veces estúpido_. Lo asaltó la angustia y la furia de saber que todas sus elecciones en ella estaban cimentadas en una mentira.

Candy frunció las cejas, intrigada.

\- Fue Eliza quien te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Es cierto o no? – insistió él, una tercera vez.

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió ella, plantándosele estoicamente - Eliza y Neil… y todos los Leagan me tendieron una trampa. ¡Yo jamás acepté ese compromiso!

\- ¡Te veías a solas con él! – estalló Terry, implicando negras insinuaciones con sus palabras. Estaba como ebrio, pero de ira. En un último atisbo de sensatez, Terry sintió su propia alma envenenada… como si estuviera llenándose de escorpiones. Y se recordó lo que siempre supo: que él no era bueno para ella. Cargaba demasiados demonios en su alma y demasiada tempestad en su corazón, que se desataban a la más mínima excusa. No debía olvidar que él era un hombre complicado y roto, aunque de forma optimista estos últimos días hubiera fantaseado que podía reconstruirse junto a ella.

\- ¡Claro que no me veía con él! – Candy apenas podía creer que él hubiera prestado oídos a esa historia. Luego se lamentó por no habérselo contado antes, pero ella temía lo que pudiera pasar entre él y Neil si algún día se lo topaba – Neil me engañó. Tú lo conoces… en aquel entonces me dijo que eras tú quien me esperaba…

\- No es necesario que mientas…

\- No tengo ninguna necesidad de mentirte – se defendió ella – Lamento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía miedo de que hicieras algo para enfrentarte con Neil.

\- Para defender tu honor de dama engañada… - ironizó Terry.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Algo así! …aunque lo digas con ese tono - Candy apenas podía creer que él le estuviera reclamando y le creyera a los Leagan, conociendo todo lo que les habían hecho antes. Ella ya lo sabía… que la llegada de Eliza sólo serviría para agitar las aguas.

\- ¿Y con Girard? – parecía que el ánimo de Terry se apaciguaba, pero sólo un poco.

\- ¿Con Girard?

\- Lo ilusionaste igual. Lo despreciaste igual.

\- No lo desprecié – Candy tenía miedo de revelarle que su amor por él había sido la verdadera razón de aquel rompimiento – Y yo te conté eso, Terry. Tú lo sabías. Que deshice ese compromiso.

En un resquicio de cordura, Terry se dio cuenta de que le estaba lanzando acusaciones sin tino ni sensatez, dominado por un sentimiento incontrolable. Pero él sólo deseaba que ella negara todo una y otra vez, de una forma tan convincente que fuera capaz de borrarle todas aquellas imágenes absurdas que se le estaban formando en la cabeza.

\- Me contaste todo, excepto que te fugaste con él… - Terry apretó los dientes.

\- Fui a despedirlo a Boston. No me fugué… - Candy trató de conservar la calma. Ella también podía enfrentarlo y decirle que ése no era ningún asunto suyo… que ellos estaban separados en aquel entonces. Pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas – Nada ocurrió entre nosotros.

\- ¿Y Albert?

\- ¡¿Albert?! – Candy lo miró, cada vez más indignada. Luego le preguntó, atónita ante lo absurdo de sus insinuaciones - ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo?

Pero los ojos de Terry estaban turbios, como el mar revuelto.

\- ¿Todavía lo quieres?

\- ¿A quién?

\- ¡Con un demonio, no sé! – estalló Terry, mesándose los cabellos - ¡A cualquiera de los tres!

Ella lo miró, conmocionada.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? – repitió. Apenas podía creer que él se pusiera de esa manera creyendo las acusaciones de Eliza - ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero a pesar de la indignación por aquellas acusaciones infundadas, a Candy lo que más le dolía era verlo así. No sólo había una furia quemante en su mirada sino que también estaba impregnada de una profunda tristeza, como si estuviera reencontrándose con un viejo dolor. Sus ojos eran terribles, pero imploraban.

\- ¡Te quiero a ti! – exclamó entonces Candy, vaciando también de golpe su propio corazón como él lo hizo alguna vez con ella, con aquel beso en Escocia. No quería verle esa mirada, porque también le dolía a ella – Esta es la última forma en la que hubiera querido decírtelo, porque en este momento _realmente_ me cuesta mucho quererte… Pero yo te amo a ti, Terry. Siempre te he amado.

Él, que creyó que los ángeles cantarían si alguna vez escuchaba esas palabras de sus labios, ahora sólo sintió una horrible punzada que le desgajaba el corazón. No soportaría que ella le estuviera mintiendo con algo así. Con sus sentimientos no.

Haber tenido alguna vez su cariño era lo más sagrado del mundo para él.

\- No te atrevas a decirlo, Candy. No te perdonaré que me mientas con eso.

\- Yo no te he mentido… en nada. Podría decirte que le preguntaras a Albert, pero no lo haré – ella temblaba, temerosa de que él otra vez cerrara su alma como habitualmente solía hacerlo - Estamos juntos en esto Terry, y quiero que confíes en mí. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Él cerro lo ojos, abrumado por la batalla que estaba librando en su interior su cerebro contra su corazón. ¿Cómo ceder? Su alma le gritaba que ella decía la verdad, se revolvía ante la estupidez que él estaba cometiendo al no escucharla… Pero, por otro lado, ¿cómo aceptarlo? Había pasado demasiado tiempo creyendo que el amor de ella había sido tan breve como un relámpago en la noche.

" _Su conciencia estriba no en hacer, sino en mantener oculto…"_ (*)

Porque todo se resumía a eso: no era lo que Candy hacía o no, sino en lo que no le decía. La atroz sensación de tener velado el sentir de su corazón.

\- Ya no vas a jugar conmigo – dijo Terry al fin, con un tono gélido. Ganó el lado tozudo de su cabeza.

Ella se sorprendió mucho de que él le dijera esas palabras. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

\- ¡Jamás he jugado contigo!

Él dio una zancada y se cernió amenazadoramente sobre ella. Candy se quedó con sus pies clavados en el piso, pero su cuerpo sí retrocedió un poco cuando se sintió a su merced. Ella entrecerró los ojos, brillantes con la humedad de unas lágrimas valientemente retenidas, mientras Terry le espetaba muy cerca de su rostro con lo que parecía un ronco gruñido de rabia.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no? – la mirada de Terry cortaba como una navaja - Ahora me dices que siempre me has querido… ¿cuántas mentiras más vas a decir? Cuando me devolviste aquella carta, cuando me enviaste aquel mensaje… fuiste más fría que el hielo. ¡Claro que pude sentir la constancia de tu amor! – ironizó él, colérico.

Del bolsillo de su saco de montar, Terry sacó la carta que ella le había devuelto tantos años atrás. Se la mostró con los ojos rabiosos, sintiendo el papel ajado entre sus manos, y entonces él volvió a recrear vívidamente la humillación, el dolor y la furia que sintió en aquel entonces al recibir aquella carta de vuelta, sabiéndose despreciado. El corazón hecho trizas como aquella vez.

\- ¡No me digas que lo has olvidado, porque yo no! – tronó finalmente él y arrojó la carta a sus pies, incapaz de controlar su carácter endemoniado - ¡Debí haberte hecho caso y no buscarte nunca más! ¡Ése fue mi error!

Candy no entendía.

. - Terry… - ella tendió su mano tratando de tomarlo del brazo para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él sacudió su hombro con energía para deshacerse de su contacto.

Entonces Terry le vio los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pensó que efectivamente él era un maldito bruto. Esto no iba a funcionar.

Y tal vez ese era el mejor castigo para ambos: a ella por engañarlo, y a él por ser tan crédulo.

\- No te preocupes, todavía pienso casarme contigo. Todavía podrás usar mi dinero – le espetó entonces él, con un terrible tono de condescendencia que transformó momentáneamente la pesadumbre de Candy en indignación.

\- ¡Arggh! ¡No me hagas el favor! – le respondió ella, con los dientes apretados y los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Él salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, con las fuertes zancadas de sus botas de montar retumbando en el lugar. Suerte que nadie se cruzó en su camino, porque se lo hubiera llevado por delante.

Candy, que hasta entonces sentía como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración, soltó el aire doblándose sobre sí misma, indignada y adolorida por su comportamiento. Profundamente lastimada. Las lágrimas salieron como un torrente de sus ojos, todavía sin poder creer que él hubiera creído todas aquellas patrañas.

Lloró por un rato, hasta que el temblor furioso de su cuerpo y su respiración se fueron calmando. Terry había sido tan duro y tan injusto. Hacía ya mucho que ella no le había visto una mirada tan fría, tal vez desde que habían discutido aquella tarde en Greenwich: aquel día en que él igualmente le reclamó que ella lo hubiera despreciado… en aquel entonces ella no había entendido su acusación y luego la había olvidado ante la emoción de sentirse cada vez mejor a su lado. Pero ahora él la repetía otra vez, nuevamente con un reclamo furioso.

Pero no importaba por qué hubiera pasado, él se había comportado nuevamente como un patán. Y no podían vivir así… con él tan inseguro de su amor, que una simple acusación maldiciente lo derrumbara todo; completamente a merced del impulso de unos celos incontrolables.

No podían llegar más allá si esto estaba así.

Sin embargo, que él creyera que ella estaba a su lado por otra cosa diferente al amor, traspasaba el corazón de Candy como un hierro candente que le estuviera hurgando en el centro del pecho. Porque por alguna razón que apenas alcanzaba a comprender, ella sabía que para Terry no era fácil sentirse amado y que el rechazo era una de las cosas que más le dolían en el mundo. Así lo había conocido en aquella noche brumosa en medio del océano: llorando amargas lágrimas al saberse despreciado por su madre, con esa actitud tan desolada que ella había interpretado como si estuviera considerando lanzarse al mar después del desaire que le hizo la primera mujer que debió amarlo incondicionalmente, como la misma Eleanor había dicho… Cerrando los ojos con angustia, Candy estaba segura de que Terry había conquistado muchos de sus demonios internos, pero no éste en particular. Éste que era el más poderoso y el más oscuro de todos: en su interior, a él se le había quedado grabado con letras de fuego que era indigno de recibir amor.

Después de un rato de desahogar su angustia, Candy sacudió la cabeza recordando nuevamente las palabras de Terry. Él habló de desprecios, y después de una carta… una carta que aparentemente había lanzado a sus pies. Bajó la vista y observó casi bajo una mesa la carta que él había arrojado con ímpetu enfurecido.

Candy la levantó del suelo y abrió aquel papel crujiente para leerla, con las manos y sus pupilas temblorosas. Estaba fechada en el mes de enero de hace cuatro años atrás, en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Ella leyó cada una de las palabras de aquella misiva con verdadera ansiedad aunque realmente no estaba comprendiéndolas del todo, hasta que llegó a una de las frases que capturó inmediatamente la atención de su angustiado corazón:

" _Nada ha cambiado en mí"_

Era una carta de amor de Terry… a su manera, claro.

Fechada cuatro años atrás, después de la muerte de Susanna Marlowe. Ella la releyó y seguía sin entender…. ¿por qué él no se la había enviado? ¿Por qué le reclamaba ahora si ella jamás la había recibido, ni respondido? ¿Tendría algo que ver con eso de " _no sé si esta carta te llegará o no"?_ ¡Dios! ¿Qué era realmente lo que había pasado con esta vieja carta que él había arrojado a sus pies?

Después de serenarse un poco más, Candy decidió que tenía que saberlo. Saber de verdad que era lo que había pasado y lo que seguía pasando con él… y entonces recordó las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho Eleonor, sobre que él siempre parecía molesto por algo.

Decidió entonces que iría a buscar a la actriz y preguntarle. Quizá ella podría aclararle algo de todo esto, que de ser un sueño hermoso de pronto se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla.

Candy recuperó la compostura y, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad, salió de Stonehurst Hall a pedirle al chofer que la llevara al Teatro de Su Majestad. Por la hora que era, Eleanor debía estar por terminar la primera función de la tarde y planeó encontrarla antes de que comenzara la segunda. No quería dejar pasar más el tiempo.

Cuando llegó al teatro, el vigilante de la entrada la reconoció y la dejó pasar sin mayor trámite, sobre todo porque Eleanor Baker había informado que tanto Candy como el Duque de Grandchester eran libres de pasar a verla en cualquier momento. Candy acudió al camerino de Eleanor, pero ella no estaba allí sino la asistenta, que le informó que la famosa actriz había salido a atender un compromiso y no sabía a qué hora regresaría.

Al salir del camerino, la rubia se topó con Karen Klaise que fue quien le confirmó que esa tarde no habría doble función y que Eleanor Baker no estaría disponible hasta mañana.

Tras escuchar aquello, Candy palideció ligeramente. Ella no quería que pasara más tiempo, y su rostro expresó su evidente ansiedad.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Candy? Te veo muy intranquila… - Karen se dio cuenta de su preocupación y la invitó a sentarse. Buscó una jarra de agua para ofrecerle de beber - ¿Puedo yo ayudarte en algo? - al verle el semblante lívido, la actriz realmente se preocupó - ¿Le pasó algo a Terry?

\- No, nada malo. Bueno – ella se encogió de hombros, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez - Es sólo que… tuvimos una gran pelea. Él se fué enfurecido.

Karen entornó los ojos, sorprendida.

\- ¿Fue por lo de la carta?

Candy la miró, realmente extrañada de que ella lo supiera.

\- ¿Tú sabes de esa carta?

Karen levantó las cejas y desvió la vista, no sabiendo si debía contarle. Se rascó la nuca, dudando en que si revelaba todo aquel asunto que le había sido confiado tal vez estaría dándole armas a Candy para que siguiera lastimando a su amigo.

\- Terry me lo dijo hace algunos días… - le reveló finalmente la actriz, después de pensarlo bien.

Entonces le contó todo lo que sabía: la carta que Terry había enviado y cómo sabía que ella se la había devuelto después de leerla e ignorarla, además de regresarla con un mensaje tan aplastante. Y cómo fue que después de eso Terry marchó a la Guerra y la forma en que, al finalizar ésta, toda la compañía Stratford se quedó muda de la sorpresa cuando se enteraron de que Terrence Grandchester no volvía a América sino que abandonaba su brillante carrera de actuación que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer resurgir.

\- Quiso cortar todos los lazos con su pasado, y decidió no regresar. Se instaló a vivir en Stratford-upon-Avon, hasta que unos meses después llegó Eleanor Baker con los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque Richard Grandchester había muerto de una penosa enfermedad. Creo que ya sabes el resto… - terminó por contarle Karen.

Candy la escuchó, apenas dando crédito a lo que oía. No podía ser. Ella jamás había recibido esta carta, y mucho menos la había contestado de aquella manera tan cruel. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que un desprecio como ése podía causar en alguien con los demonios de Terry Grandchester. Recordó cuanto había costado para que él perdonara un rechazo, incluso a su propia madre.

Karen observó la mirada perdida de Candy, preguntándose qué era lo que planeaba esta vez. Y en cierta forma, también sintió la necesidad de hacerle una revelación, al mismo tiempo que una advertencia.

\- Me matará por decírtelo, pero él te ama. No te aproveches de eso, Candy. Si no lo vas a amar, déjalo ir… sólo sé un poco más amable esta vez – Karen apenas podía creer que le hubiera revelado el secreto, pero pensó que ya de una buena vez debían de poner los puntos sobre las íes – Sé amable. O te las verás conmigo.

Candy se volvió a verla, asombrada por oír aquella advertencia tan vehemente en sus labios.

\- Tengo que hablar con él… - murmuró entonces Candy, más para ella misma que para la actriz. Jamás había ni tan siquiera imaginado todo lo que él debió haber pasado. Luego volvió la vista hacia Karen y le dijo con resolución – Iré a buscarlo a Graham Manor. Gracias, Karen.

Y se volvió para salir a buscar al chófer y pedirle que la llevara a buscarlo. Cuando ya casi se perdía de vista por el pasillo, la joven actriz le gritó.

\- ¡Si lo vuelves a despreciar yo lo estoy esperando, Candy…! - mintió Karen de forma punzante y traviesa, con una sonrisa irreverente en los labios. A ver si así por fin ella se decidía también a luchar por él.

Sólo que en cuanto Candy abandonó el área de camerinos, la sonrisa de la actriz se borró y entonces suspiró… preguntándose si realmente aquello que había dicho era solamente una mentira para incitarla.

Candy salió de nuevo a la calle, más determinada que nunca, imaginando como es que Terry había estado todo este tiempo pensando lo peor de ella… Necesitaba hablar con él, y aclararlo de una buena vez por todas. Cuanto antes.

Fue con el chófer, y ansiosamente le pidió que la llevara a Graham Manor.

Lo que Candy no sabía es que en ese mismo momento de esa misma tarde también partían con dirección al castillo ducal Elroy Ardlay acompañada por Eliza Leagan, ambas con la misma intención de entrevistarse con el Duque de Grandchester.

* * *

 **.- &-.**

* * *

(*) Yago a Otelo. " **Otelo** " Acto III. Tercera escena. _W. Shakespeare_

 **¡Les agradezco muchísmo su presencia!**

 **De verdad, muchas gracias por seguirme acompañando en la lectura.**

A Betina C., Sol Grandchester, Gissa Álvarez, Iris Adriana, Belsythh, HaniR, Tete, Ale Mia, Liz García, Mara, Darling Eveling, Naty, Flormnl, Minea, Anna María, Erika, Skarllet Northman, Ines, Clauseri, Stormaw, Dianley, Mago Roque, Pecas, Solsire, Ara, Galdys, Rubí, Candicita, Esme05, Dereka, Anfeliz, Celia, Golondrina 1201, Dalia, Adriana, Nidiyare, Pati, Nocellotllaura, Ake, Aseret e "invitadas", mil gracias por sus palabras. Las leo y las guardo, agradeciendo doblemente su amabilidad por regalarme su tiempo. Para quien escribe, creo que no hay mejor regalo de saber que alguien nos lee y nos dedica algo de tiempo en darnos su parecer. ¡Mil gracias!

A quienes me agregar vía fanfiction, también todo mi agradecimiento. No me cansaré de repetir que tengo un compromiso con ustedes para corresponder a su confianza.

Pues bien, esta es la parte del capítulo no tan feliz. Sin embargo, tenía que suceder y espero que en los siguientes capítulos quede más o menos claro el porqué. Aprovecho para pedirles una **ENORME** disculpa por el retraso en la publicación de ayer, pero me quedé sin internet. Me apena mucho tenerlas a la expectativa, por lo que sugiero que se tomen la fecha del siguiente capítulo como tentativa… trataré de publicar antes, de verdad, pero puede ocurrir que me pase un poco aunque intentaré evitarlo.

Muy probablemente el próximo capítulo que publicaré sea uno de extensión normal sólo que en este caso estará dividido en dos, ahora sí a propósito: la segunda parte, más cortita, incluirá una advertencia para aquellas que no deseen leer un capítulo algo subido de tono – aunque creo que no explícito - y quizá hasta un poco (¿bastante?) cursi… porque, aunque Terry Grandchester nunca me ha parecido un personaje que lo sea, si no es en esos momentos cuando uno puede permitírselo, ¿entonces cuándo?

Si deciden no leer esa sección no habrá problema, pues no será crucial ni afectará la continuidad de la historia.

En 15-20 días publicaré el **Capítulo 11: "Fui yo"** (en dos partes). Ha llegado el momento de la revelación que tanto les he quedado a deber.

En tres capítulos más terminamos (¡espero!).

 **¡Mil gracias por acompañarme!**

* * *

 **Como siempre, mil gracias a Anna María Pruneda por la paciencia y dedicación de corregir esta historia.**


	11. Capítulo 11 - Fui yo

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 11: Fuí yo.**

-o-

En todos los últimos meses, el alcohol nunca lo había tentado tanto como en este día. Nunca antes como ahora, las ganas de destrozarlo todo otra vez… pero finalmente, lo que Terry Grandchester terminó por hacer fue abandonarse al vértigo de la velocidad que también era capaz de atemperar su furia. Conducía como endemoniado por los caminos vecinales de Londres que lo llevaban hasta Graham Manor.

Otra vez le atenazaba una furia ciega en el pecho junto con aquel antiguo dolor que lo hacía sentir un hueco en el puro centro del estómago… esa misma tortura que había sentido durante demasiado tiempo: la de haberla perdido. El dolor de ser tan estúpido como para haberse atrevido a creerla suya, solo para sentir perderla una vez más.

 _Otra. Maldita. Vez. Más._

Porque él sabía que después de lo ocurrido esa tarde en Stonehurst Hall ya no habría marcha atrás. La había atacado como si fuera una fiera herida que arremete ciegamente contra quien le tiende una mano, tan lastimado que es incapaz de distinguir si quieren hacerle más daño o tienen la intención de salvarlo… Esta tarde él se había convertido en esa bestia irracional, con el alma y el cuerpo enardecidos bajo la sospecha de una mentira; herido con la sensación de sentirse incapaz de merecer su cariño, y de que ella se hubiera atrevido no sólo a decirle que lo amaba, sino que " _siempre"_ lo había amado… ¿por qué tuvo que decírselo, si no era verdad? ¿Acaso lo creía tan idiota? ¿Para qué fingirle ahora con palabras un cariño que se desmentía con aquel acto del pasado?

Tal vez si ella le hubiera dicho que fue en estos meses cuando había vuelto a enamorarse de él, la farsa hubiera sido más creíble y él habría caído a sus pies… pero no, ella había llevado su mentira al límite, alargándola en el tiempo.

 _Siempre_ , había dicho ella.

Pero hacía mucho que Terry no creía en los "por siempre".

Y otra vez le dolía el centro del pecho con un dolor que ya creía olvidado: el de recordar el humillante desprecio de la persona a la que más amaba. Unas cuantas palabras, y las heridas del alma se le habían abierto de nuevo, sin nunca haberse cerrado realmente. Otra vez lo invadía el dolor que lo había consumido en el pasado hasta dejarlo hecho cenizas… la tortura de no saberla suya, y de jamás haberla tenido.

Se maldijo por haber acortado su distancia hacia ella, por caer otra vez en la tentación de su amor… sobre todo en ese amor que parecía vedado por el destino.

 _¡Con mil demonios!_

Terry sentía como si siempre estuviera subiendo por la ladera de una empinada colina de la que nunca vislumbraba la cima. Otra vez él ya casi sentía que rozaba su corazón con los dedos, otra vez casi sintió que ella por fin sería suya para ser feliz a su lado, pero - tal y como parecía que era su designio – al final todo había resultado ser otra vez un espejismo absurdo reflejado en un cristal endeble y frágil, que él mismo se encargó de estrellar quedándole las manos llenas de astillas y de sueños rotos.

Casi podía escuchar nuevamente la carcajada del destino riéndose en su cara por atreverse a ambicionar un cariño limpio y sincero. Porque esa había sido siempre su más poderosa ambición: sentirse necesitado por Candy, y que ella de verdad lo hubiera amado. Sentirse amado y necesitado por la única a quien él también amaba y necesitaba.

Sólo que este hombre roto, estúpidamente, se atrevió a fantasear con que esta vez ella sí lo quería, y que ahora sí él no terminaría estropeándolo todo otra vez. Se atrevió a soñar fantasías, cuando sabía que sólo debía conformarse con fantasmas.

 _Maldición_ , otra vez todo estaba perdido. Ya sólo le restaba recoger sus pedazos, reconstruir lo posible y seguir adelante, como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

 **-o-**

A través de las ventanas del vehículo en el que se aproximaban a Graham Manor, Elroy Ardlay y Eliza Legan observaban admiradas el imponente esplendor del castillo ducal al que se dirigían invitadas por la Duquesa de Grandchester.

Elroy, con su vasta experiencia del mundo, sólo observaba lo fastuoso de éste castillo en particular, pues ya estaba algo acostumbrada a tal ostentación al haber visto un par de veces este tipo de sitios. Sin embargo, para Eliza la experiencia fue totalmente diferente, como si por primera vez estuviera viendo el mismo mundo aburrido de siempre pero ahora con nuevos ojos: ella estaba en extremo impresionada y admirada por lo suntuoso del lugar. Porque aunque ella misma había nacido en un ambiente de riqueza y esplendor sobresaliente, realmente nada la había preparado para la verdadera magnificencia que irradiaba aquel castillo… en América todo era nuevo y vibrante, pero aquí los lugares tenían un tipo de dignidad ancestral luciendo toda su arquitectura con cierta elegancia aristocrática que para Eliza Legan era absoluta y exquisitamente atrayente. Estaba segura que todo este abolengo aristocrático le sentaría estupendamente bien a ella misma, y le ajustaría como un guante.

Se dio cuenta que ella había nacido para lugares como éste.

Eliza empezaba a sentir una ambición irrefrenable por pertenecer a este mundo que le parecía cada vez más deslumbrante, donde la diferencia entre las personas la constituía un derecho de sangre y no cualquiera podía colarse entre la gente de bien como sucedía en los Estados Unidos, donde el _sueño americano_ daba cabida a cualquier pelafustán con ambiciones. Donde hasta una huérfana podía hacerse pasar por respetable. Definitivamente, pensó Eliza, ella había nacido para pertenecer a esta nobleza elegante, sobria y acaudalada; destinada a gobernar con señorío lugares como éste e influir en los destinos de sus arrendatarios.

Cuando llegaron, Elroy y ella fueron recibidas con toda propiedad por el elegante mayordomo de Graham Manor y luego conducidas hacia la sala de espera. Eliza tuvo oportunidad de seguir admirando el fastuoso interior del castillo y el esplendor que observaba en cada dirección que miraba, y entonces se acordó de la razón por la que estaban aquí. Recordó a Candy White, odiándola mil veces más que antes. Esa huérfana ordinaria sería la dueña y señora de este lugar… _una duquesa_. Cuando ella tenía que conformarse solamente con un prometido que, aunque guapo y muy rico, jamás le regalaría un título que haría que los demás la trataran con esa deferencia casi religiosa con la que era tratado un noble en Inglaterra.

La vida era tremendamente injusta.

Pero aquí estaba Eliza Legan para equilibrar la balanza. Para restituir el orden en la naturaleza y poner las cosas en su lugar: la alcurnia con la nobleza, y los desperdicios en la basura.

Para obtener de la vida el premio que ella _sí_ se merecía.

Y tal vez podría - se atrevió a fantasear - hacer tan bien las cosas que terminaría convertida, si no en una princesa de cuento, quizá sí en la duquesa de uno.

 **-o-**

Durante el trayecto a Graham Manor, Candy no podía estar más ansiosa e impaciente. Sobre todo cuando su vehículo se vio desviado por los disturbios de algunas sufragistas en el centro de Londres, y su chófer tuvo que dar un gran rodeo para evitarlo.

Pero el tiempo perdido le dio oportunidad a la rubia de serenar sus emociones y sopesar la situación de las cosas. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo se había sentido Terry al recibir de vuelta aquella carta en la que él le expuso sus sentimientos, creyéndose desdeñado sin consideración alguna. Recordó su mirada de hace rato, sus ojos eran terribles pero imploraban justo como cuándo lo conoció. Imaginó como era que él se había sentido todos estos años, creyendo que ella no quería verlo más en la vida.

Y la causante de todo seguramente debía ser Eliza Legan. Siempre ella, entrometiéndose en su vida. ¿Por qué era que se empeñaba, una y otra y otra vez, en ensañarse con ella? ¿En destilar tanta maldad de forma gratuita?

Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. En ese afán encarnizado que tenía Eliza por estar siempre en su contra, esta vez no sólo le había arrebatado a ella la oportunidad de ser feliz sino que también lo había hecho con Terry. Se había ensañado con ambos, robándoles la oportunidad de estar juntos cuando tanto se anhelaban… tal vez de haber corregido el rumbo de un destino torcido. Les robó años de amor, y de paso les hizo añicos muchas ilusiones.

¿Por qué podía creerse alguien con el derecho a hacer algo así de terrible? ¿De considerar jugar con la vida y la felicidad de los demás, como si sólo fuera una travesura?

Candy recordó entonces las palabras de Eleanor Baker: " _eso no justifica su actitud, pero la explica_ ". Y era verdad. Ahora ella podía entender muchos de los comportamientos de Terry, su actitud distante y esquiva del principio seguramente fue porque él cargaba en el alma con el peso de su supuesto desprecio.

¿Por qué él no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué ambos habían asumido cosas del otro, sin sentarse a aclararlas antes de que les carcomieran el alma? _Dios…_ todo habría sido tan simple si se hubieran preguntado de frente tantas cosas, dejando de lado el orgullo y las sospechas que aquel acto despreciable les había sembrado a cada uno en el alma. Porque Candy había terminado creyendo que Terry nunca regresó a ella porque la había olvidado con Susanna, mientras que él terminó convencido de que ella no aceptó darle una oportunidad y que no quería verlo nunca más.

Todo se habría evitado si hubieran hablado frente a frente, con los corazones expuestos.

Y Candy esperaba que todavía no fuera tarde para hacerlo. Que ya no fuera demasiado tarde para ellos.

 **-o-**

La luna empezaba a elevarse sobre Graham Manor luciendo como un brillante gajo de luz en creciente, aunque para Terry Grandchester era como si se hubiera vuelto completamente negra.

Él volvió a su castillo casi al caer la noche, agotado por el caos de los frenéticos pensamientos que había tenido durante todo el día, y todavía furioso con Candy y consigo mismo por haber caído en los mismos errores de su pasado. Pero todavía no estaba lo suficientemente exhausto y consideró seriamente salir a cabalgar otra vez, aunque esta vez la luz de la luna era insuficiente. Lo único que él quería esta noche era cansarse hasta caer, para ya no tener que pensar.

Pero en la entrada de Graham Manor lo recibió su mayordomo y le informó que tenía visitas esperándolo.

Terry escuchó aquello y maldijo en voz baja, pensando que prefería que lo partieran en dos antes de ver a nadie esta noche. Trató de contener su ánimo lo mejor que pudo, pero el esfuerzo fue insuficiente así que su voz salió casi como un gruñido cuando preguntó.

\- ¿Quiénes son, Wosley?

El mayordomo se mantuvo impasible, sin reaccionar ante su tono. Era uno de los pocos sirvientes que conocía a Terry desde que él era un niño y lo apreciaba sinceramente. El diligente empleado sabía que las ocasiones en que el ahora duque exhibía ese enfado, lo último que deseaba era hablar con alguien y siempre solía pedir que lo dejaran solo, pero en esta ocasión él no podía dejar de hacer su trabajo.

\- Lo esperan la señora Elroy Ardlay y la señorita Eliza Legan, milord – le respondió Wosley con toda sobriedad.

Terry bufó, malhumorado, mientras masajeaba el tabique de su nariz. De verdad eran las últimas personas del mundo que esperaba y que quería ver.

\- En este momento las atiende Su Excelencia, la Duquesa de Grandchester – continuó informándole Wosley, parsimonioso - Si usted lo desea puedo pedir que le preparen un baño rápido, y les informaré a las damas que se reunirá con ellas en unos minutos.

Terry tomó aire y miró a su mayordomo, con sincero agradecimiento. Sabía que este hombre en verdad lo apreciaba y que por eso se atrevía a sugerir lo que para otros empleados sería impensable de hacer. Terry admitió que un baño frío le vendría bastante bien para calmar su estado de ánimo.

\- Sí, gracias Wosley. Seguiré su consejo – Terry también sentía un genuino aprecio por él y por sus siempre atinadas recomendaciones.

\- Sí, Su Excelencia - el mayordomo se retiró tras una ligera reverencia, satisfecho por su trabajo.

Mientras Terry subía de dos en dos los escalones rumbo a su habitación, por un momento se preguntó qué tan conveniente sería hacer esperar a sus visitas y dar tiempo a que Sophia de Grandchester hablara con Eliza Legan. Un par de víboras, destilando veneno en la misma habitación... ¿no era esa una de las señales del apocalipsis?

Sin embargo, ¿ya qué más daba? ¿qué podía ser peor que lo que ahora le estaba pasando? El mundo podía derrumbarse entero y a él sólo seguiría importándole que es lo que pasaría entre él y Candy.

Terry no dudaba de su explicación sobre aquellos compromisos… de verdad que le creyó cada palabra con que ella aclaró todo. Pero hasta antes de escucharla, Terry descubrió un nuevo defecto en sí mismo... antes y mientras discutía con Candy, él no sólo había sentido ese maldito miedo al abandono y al rechazo que siempre tenía incrustado en el centro del pecho como un dolor sordo y constante, sino que también había sentido unos celos tan violentos que lo hicieron sentir como si recibiera una patada de mula en el estómago… Recordó que la enfrentó contaminado con un sentimiento destructivo e ingobernable, como si estuviera montado en un carro imparable rodando cuesta abajo y sin frenos, el cual aparentemente lo había llevado a descender hasta las mismísimas puertas del infierno para presentarle personalmente a uno de sus más terribles demonios.

Era terriblemente celoso.

" _Vosotros los que entráis,_

 _abandonad toda esperanza" (*)_

Porque ya no era sólo aquel incómodo resquemor que él había sentido alguna vez en su adolescencia ante la sola mención del tal Anthony. No. Esta vez se trataba de un sentimiento que lo atravesó con una intensidad totalmente nueva, punzante e ingobernable, que él no había sentido antes; porque jamás los había padecido por ninguna otra mujer… porque nunca había amado a nadie sino a Candy. Porque nunca había deseado a nadie como a ella, con tanta intensidad que hasta le dolía el cuerpo.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de que también ése era uno de los defectos más fuertes de su carácter del que tenía que redoblar esfuerzos por aprender – si no a dominar totalmente – sí a templarlo en todo lo posible si no quería ir por la vida arremetiendo furioso como un toro de lidia. Tenía que vencerse y conquistarse a sí mismo en esto. Si no aprendía la lección, el tiempo gastado y el dolor inflingido no habrían servido para nada.

No podía ir por la vida teniendo celos hasta de las sombras.

Tampoco es como si él no hubiera estado nunca con nadie. Y Candy también tenía todo el derecho del mundo de haber amado antes, de haber seguido su camino. Por lo mismo, sofocar la parte enardecida de los celos era lo más sencillo de hacer entre los dos sentimientos que le gobernaban el pecho. Lo que su mente le impedía perdonarle, era que ella le fingiera amor constante cuando toda la evidencia apuntaba exactamente en el sentido contrario.

Durante el baño rápido que tomó, Terry tuvo oportunidad de serenar un poco su ánimo, pero aun así estaba seguro de que no pasaría una buena noche. Los pensamientos sobre lo sucedido con Candy no lo dejaban en paz y estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que pasara esta noche con sus inesperadas visitantes no contribuiría a mejorar su estado de ánimo, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo y mientras se dirigía a atender a sus visitas, Terry no podía olvidar los ojos de Candy llenos de lágrimas que él había provocado. Se odiaba por haberlo hecho porque jamás pretendió hacerle daño... ni el más mínimo. Si alguna vez fantaseó con un deseo de revancha, éste se apagó rápidamente bajo el simple toque de su mirada. Pero, a pesar de eso, parecía que lastimarla era parte de su naturaleza.

Él tenía unos malditos mecanismos de defensa que saltaban a la menor provocación. Había estado aprendiendo a domarlos, pero cuando perdió a Candy también perdió cualquier interés por dejar entrar a nadie en su corazón y entonces dejó de practicar su dominio. Después de ella, lo mejor era parecer duro y distante porque así ninguna mujer se acercaría lo suficiente para hacerle daño otra vez.

Si seguía así, él sabía que iba a hacerle mucho daño a Candy con ese carácter suyo de los mil demonios… Reconociéndose como un hombre roto, Terry pensó: ¿qué derecho tenía él de arrastrarla a la noche oscura de su alma? ¿A pedirle que compartiera ese destino que parecía haberlo condenado a que alrededor de su vida todo siempre se convirtiera en tragedia?

Quizá lo mejor sería renunciar a ella.

Después de todo, uno siempre está solo.

 **-o-**

Eliza Legan observaba con cuidado uno de los enormes cuadros que colgaban de la sala de recepción donde esperaba. Ocupaba toda la pared y en él se retrataba a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos representada como una ninfa de los bosques, vestida con ropas vaporosas y listones que parecían flotar a su alrededor en medio de un hermoso jardín lleno de flores.

Viéndola bien, Terry se parecía en algo a ella. Y el color de los ojos era el mismo.

En este momento Eliza esperaba que él llegara de un momento a otro y se encontraba rogando por que fuera lo más pronto posible. Su tía abuela Elroy y la Duquesa de Grandchester habían salido para revisar unos asuntos de interés mutuo y la habían dejado a ella sola por un momento a la espera del duque, así que Eliza estaba impaciente por que él llegara antes del regreso de las otras mujeres para tener unos momentos a solas.

Se preguntó qué tipo de hombre sería Terry ahora.

Ella había sabido de él y curioseado, preguntando por su aspecto y su personalidad, gracias a los informes de un amigo de su hermano Neil quien, si ella mal no recordaba, salía con la hermanastra del ahora duque. Esa información le había sido de mucha utilidad cuando redactó la carta que decidió mandarle a Terry al día siguiente que ella llegó a Londres.

Porque en esas cuestiones, Eliza se había perfeccionado con el tiempo: sabía que rasgos del carácter explotar en cada persona, y cuales teclas pulsar para conseguir exactamente la reacción que quería. Aprendió a esconder las mentiras entre verdades tan evidentes que, cuando se decían todas juntas, los ropajes de las unas se confundían con los de las otras y entonces no había forma de distinguir la verdad de la calumnia. Para ella era un juego, y cada vez que jugaba se iba convirtiendo en una verdadera experta.

Tanto que ahora estaba aquí, estudiando con detalle los rasgos de aquella pintura y prometiéndose que algún día ella tendría un retrato así para adornar su propio castillo, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la salita se abría a sus espaldas y se volvió para encontrarse con que era Terry Grandchester quien entraba a la habitación. Ella no lo había visto desde hacía más de siete años y verlo ahora fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Una extremadamente placentera, por cierto.

Él ya no era un jovencito sino todo un hombre devastadoramente atractivo y viril que llenaba todo el ambiente de la sala con su fuerte presencia.

Y por supuesto… era un duque.

La mirada de Eliza brilló, mirándolo apreciativamente. De golpe, le volvieron todas aquellas sensaciones y aquel súbito ardor que le calentaba las mejillas en cuanto lo veía. Él era tan perfecto despliegue de masculinidad que si ahora mismo le pidiera que saltara, ella le preguntaría a qué altura… aunque claro, eso sería sólo hasta que lo tuviera comiendo totalmente de su mano, porque entonces sería ella quien tomaría las riendas de tan cautivante criatura.

Y de su título y su incalculable fortuna, por supuesto. Esas eran cualidades adicionales que no había que perder de vista.

La mirada de Terry, sin embargo, era muy diferente a la de ella. Aunque Eliza era una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, con una belleza ligeramente gatuna en la mirada, ninguna de esas cosas lo sedujo en lo más mínimo… el conocimiento de su verdadera alma borraba de un plumazo toda la deslumbrante belleza física que poseía aquella mujer. Y todavía más ahora, que aquella carta suya había detonado en él el ruin ataque que él le había hecho a aquel ángel que amaba.

No. _Que decía amar_ , se regañó. Porque no se podía amar a quien sólo se lastimaba. Después de todo, quizá Eliza y él no eran tan diferentes y ambos estaban hechos de la misma ralea.

A Terry también se le volvió a encender el ánimo con tan sólo verla, pero no de buena manera.

\- Querido Terry… - empezó a saludarlo Eliza, caminando hacia él. Su voz estaba matizada con un tono de seda que ella modulaba a propósito para seducir.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Eliza?

\- La Duquesa de Grandchester nos invitó para tratar algunos asuntos con mi tía abuela y yo decidí acompañarla porque sentía verdaderos deseos de saludarte. Es bueno recordar los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

\- Hay cosas que deberían quedarse en el pasado y nunca volver. Tú y tu hermano, por ejemplo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, desestimando el frío tono de su voz.

\- Tal parece que sigues algo molesto con nosotros. Con Neil puedo entenderlo, porque es tu rival en amores…

Él la atravesó con una mirada helada.

\- Por cierto, dile al imbécil de tu hermano que tengo un asunto pendiente con él… - le advirtió Terry.

-… pero creo que de mí tienes un concepto equivocado desde hace años, cuando yo sólo he procurado tu bienestar – prosiguió diciéndole Eliza, como si no lo hubiera escuchado – Nunca me dejaste explicarte, pero no fui yo quien mandó aquella carta del establo. Seguramente fue Archie o algún otro como él, de los que siempre han estado enamorados de Candy y querían quitarte del camino. Aquella noche yo también recibí una carta similar a la de ustedes, diciendo que ambos se veían todas las noches, y por eso corrí al establo a tratar de salvar la reputación de Candy… yo también fui enredada en la trampa de alguien que quería ponerte en mal conmigo.

Terry levantó las cejas asombrado de su desfachatez. Esta arpía hablando de trampas y, como siempre, ensuciando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Conociéndola, se preguntó por qué muchas de sus calumnias que había leído sobre Candy se le habían quedado dando vueltas por la mente durante el transcurso del día. Se preguntaba cómo pudo haber creído todas aquellas patrañas que habían salido de la pluma de esta bruja…

Y se dio cuenta de que era porque la había leído. Calumniando a Candy sobre amores con otros hombres, la imagen más insoportable para él.

Porque leer a Eliza era diferente que verla… al leerla, la activa imaginación de Terry llenó los huecos del relato y las imágenes insinuadas se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente, atormentándolo y despertando en él unos celos terribles. Pero ahora que tenía a Eliza de frente para él eran evidentes los estudiados fraseos de la mujer, las casi imperceptibles vacilaciones de su mirada y, en general, todo ese lenguaje corporal que de alguna forma innata Terry estaba acostumbrado a entender de ese modo que tanto lo había ayudado en el pasado para interpretar y reproducir emociones en el escenario.

Al verla, era más fácil darse cuenta de que Eliza mentía. Y confirmar que lo único que ella seguía haciendo era ir por la vida destilando veneno.

\- Supongo que esperas que te crea – contestó Terry después de un rato de observarla, entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

\- No lo supongo. Sé que lo harás, porque eres un hombre inteligente – Eliza ya estaba muy cerca de él. Alzó su mirada sugestiva, para encontrarla con sus ojos verdiazul – Creo que ya leíste la carta que te envié hoy por la mañana, ¿verdad? ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

Eliza estaba tan cerca que Terry podía oler su perfume. Estaba seguro que odiaría ese aroma toda la vida.

\- No – mintió él.

\- Pues debes hacerlo cuanto antes… Por supuesto que ella lo negará todo: el compromiso con Neil y la fuga con Michael. Te dirá que todo es mentira. Pero tú sabrás la verdad, querido.

Él atajó su intento de portarse excesivamente íntima con él, tomándola por las muñecas y alejándola. En este momento nada lo repugnaba más que imaginar su contacto.

\- Cuando estemos en público, quiero que guardes tu distancia y te dirijas a mí como "Su Excelencia" – le indicó entonces él, cortante.

\- ¿Y cuando estemos a solas puedo llamarte Terry?

\- Nunca más volveremos a estar a solas… - aseguró él sin vacilación alguna, soltándola.

Eliza dio un paso atrás. Si se sintió humillada con aquella actitud, no lo dejó a traslucir.

\- Es por esa mustia, ¿verdad? Seguramente todo este tiempo ha estado envenenándote en mí contra.

Él pudo haber sonreído al ver lo engreída que seguía siendo esta mujer creyendo que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Candy jamás había hablado mal de ella, ni una sola vez, cuando seguramente esta arpía lo merecía sin ninguna duda.

\- No sé cómo has podido creerle sus artimañas – siguió diciendo ella – Después de lo que te conté, acerca de cómo va embaucando a la gente que llega a creer en su supuesta sinceridad y entrega. Porque el hecho de que fuera una ladrona o no, ya carece de importancia. Ahora juega por el premio total: yendo a la caza de hombres ricos y poderosos, prometiéndose con ellos hasta que consige lo que quiere. Pero siempre va por el mejor candidato, no creas que pierde su tiempo en bagatelas.

\- ¿Estás hablando de Candy? – en la voz de él era evidente la ironía.

\- Quieres escuchar más, ¿no?

\- Y tú quieres hablar de más, ¿no?

Y Terry tuvo un sentimiento de _deja vú_. Ahora venía otra vez la parte en que esta arpía calumniaba a Candy.

\- Nunca fuiste su primera opción, ¿no te parece extraño que lo seas hasta ahora, que eres un duque? – en la voz de Eliza había una estudiada nota de advertencia - Esa mosca muerta se fugó con Michael Girard y lo prefirió sobre ti, por eso no quiso verte cuando le mandaste aquella carta. Por eso te exigió que nunca volvieras a buscarla.

\- Sigues siendo la misma sucia mentirosa de siempre… – empezó a decirle Terry, pero tras unos segundos cayó en la cuenta de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Desconfiado y amenazante, le preguntó con voz grave - Eliza, ¿y tú como lo sabes?

El gesto de ella denotó sorpresa. Tal vez por haberse descuidado.

\- ¿Sa.. saber qué.. qué cosa? – trastabilló.

\- Lo de la carta que le envié a Candy, en Chicago.

\- Ella… ella me lo dijo.

\- Mentirosa, ella jamás te contaría algo así.

\- Pues lo hizo – recuperando el control, ella se mantuvo en su palabra.

Pero de pronto todo pareció volverse tremendamente claro en los pensamientos de Terry como si fueran las piezas de un rompecabezas que empezaran a encajar limpiamente, sin tener que forzarlas. Se acercó y la tomó por lo hombros, cerrando con fuerza sus manos sobre sus brazos.

\- ¿Fuiste tú, Eliza? - su voz casi era un rugido demandando por una respuesta.

\- ¿Yo qué cosa? No sé de qué me estás hablando.

\- ¿Tu devolviste aquella carta?

Eliza lo miró, indefensa y asustada. Vio que sus ojos ardían, pero no de buena manera… Claro que ella sabía a qué carta se refería él, pero por el momento no le convenía en absoluto que se supiera la verdad.

Sin embargo, en la vida había cosas incontrolables - casualidad o destino - que inevitablemente se escapaban de las manos, incluso para alguien tan meticuloso como Eliza Legan.

\- No, duque – otra voz, tan decidida como la de él, cortó el aire con un tono implacable. Era Elroy Ardlay, quien regresaba a la habitación y lo había oído todo – Quien le regresó aquella carta, en aquella ocasión, fui yo.

Terry se volvió hacia la voz, con los ojos coléricos. Su dueña era una mujer entrada en años de piel morena, rasgos severos y caminar seguro. Se desenvolvía con la inequívoca confianza de quien estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones y a ser obedecido.

El duque la miró con una sorprendida suspicacia y luego soltó a Eliza para encarar a la recién llegada, de cuyos labios había salido aquella sorprendente revelación.

\- ¿Y usted es…?

\- La señorita… la señora Ardlay.

Terry frunció el entrecejo con un gesto duro que demandaba la verdadera respuesta. Su rostro era una sombría máscara pétrea.

\- No mentí en aquel entonces, duque – prosiguió explicando Elroy impasible, su gesto adusto también indicaba firmeza - Es difícil trabajar y ser respetada por méritos propios en un mundo de hombres porque para lograrlo tienes que hacerles creer que tienes el respaldo de uno de ellos. Siempre nos definen a través de nuestra relación con los varones: somos "la hermana de ", "la hija de", "la esposa de". Parece que no podemos tener voz ni presencia propia. Por eso adopté el título de "señora Ardlay"… porque así era más fácil que me dejaran hacer el trabajo que tan bien sé hacer… aunque yo nunca me casé. Oficialmente, yo también soy la señorita Ardlay. Elroy Ardlay, a sus órdenes.

Así que esta era la famosa tía abuela de la que Candy tanto le habló.

Pero no importaba, podía ser la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Lo que había soltado al aire era muy grave para él.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que me haya devuelto una carta que no estaba dirigida a usted? – la voz de él ya era gélida.

\- Hubo una pequeña confusión y la carta cayó en mis manos – le explicó Elroy – Por supuesto que en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba dirigida a Candy iba a hacérsela llegar, pero en ese momento Eliza me advirtió sobre el remitente.

La mirada de Terry se volvió torva.

\- El remitente era yo. Sólo una persona entrometida y sin escrúpulos pudo haber intervenido una carta que no estaba dirigida a ella.

Elroy apretó los labios ligeramente ofendida, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

\- Lo que sucede es que mi sobrina me informó que en aquel entonces era usted un hombre quebrado y sin fortuna… incluso que tenía problemas con la bebida. Y que seguramente usted buscaba formalizar algo con Candy – aquellas palabras poco a poco fueron encendiendo nuevamente el ánimo de Terry que a duras penas había logrado controlar - Comprenderá que no iba a permitir que un miembro de los Ardlay se enlazara con una persona así.

\- ¿Y ahora sí lo permitirá? – siseó él, con los dientes apretados.

\- Es evidente que sí, las cosas han cambiado. Usted ahora es un duque.

Terry palideció ligeramente al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas con tan insolente soltura. Sobre todo, porque efectivamente parecían verdad… otra vez las piezas encajaban. Aparentemente fue esta señora quien aquella vez había interceptado su carta para Candy, y a él lo había juzgado y sentenciado en un santiamén, sin importarle que para ese entonces él ya se hubiera repuesto de sus días más oscuros y estuviera listo para ofrecer un futuro.

Era Candy, y no esta bruja, quien debía haber decidido si le daba una oportunidad o no.

¡Maldita sea! Terry recordó de súbito que había pasado muchos años con el corazón lleno de rencor hacia Candy creyendo que era ella quien le había devuelto la carta… y la vergüenza que sintió por haberla recriminado tan duramente lo azotó con vértigo, haciendo que le hormigueara la cabeza de una forma violenta. Entornó los ojos cuando tomó plena conciencia de aquello, dándose cuenta de que todo este tiempo había sido tremendamente injusto con su pecosa.

Y aquella mujer horrible todavía seguía hablando.

\- Me reuní con su recadero en mi papel de señorita Ardlay y le devolví su carta, con el mensaje de que no nos buscara nunca más – la explicación de Elroy salía con tono displicente – No estoy orgullosa de mi comportamiento, pero no lo lamento ni me disculpo. Usted aún tenía un destino que asumir, y la Candy de aquella época todavía era una jovencita agreste. Yo la convertí en una dama para usted. Fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado.

Terry la miró, con los ojos furibundos de un animal a punto de embestir. Esta mujer horrible realmente se creía con derecho a hacer lo que hizo y haberle arrebatado aquella oportunidad. Por causa de lo hecho por esta mujer, él había pasado largos años con el corazón hecho añicos y lleno de rencor hacia Candy.

Luego tras él, Terry oyó una risita que ni se preocupó por ser disimulada. Hasta ahora, el tono de ambos interlocutores había sido tan fuerte que tanto Eliza como la duquesa sólo se habían dedicado a escucharlos con asombro, pero evidentemente quien más gozó de aquel espectáculo fue Sophia de Grandchester: después de esto dudaba que hubiera algún matrimonio, y por lo tanto, ella seguiría siendo la única Duquesa de Grandchester durante mucho tiempo más. Si lo hubiera planeado no habría salido mejor.

Terry sintió sobre sí mismo el agrio escrutinio de las tres serpientes ponzoñosas que estaban juntas en la habitación. ¡Que se lo llevara el demonio! La furia y la vergüenza se le subieron de golpe a la cabeza… tremendamente frustrado ante la imposibilidad de enfrentarlas y terriblemente avergonzado de haber caído como un imbécil en su juego a tres bandas. De haber sido humillado y engañado por tres arpías de ojos burlones… y porque él hubiera descargado todo ese rencor en quien menos lo merecía… en Candy. Por si no fuera suficiente, el alma también se le llenó de remordimiento.

\- ¡Váyanse al infierno! – la voz de Terry sonó como un rugido mientras miraba los ojos socarrones de una y de las otras. Luego giró sobre sus talones para salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo antes de cometer una tontería, pues los pensamientos se le estaban volviendo violentos. Las manos le temblaban de ira y de impotencia.

Justo cuando él salía de la sala con grandes zancadas y la cabeza encendida, Candy estaba siendo llevada por Wosley para encontrarlo. Él estaba tan furioso que no reparó en su llegada, pero Candy lo vio salir como una tromba y con los puños crispados, e intuyó que había tenido un enfrentamiento con Eliza o con su tía, de quienes el mayordomo le informó que charlaban con él.

Entonces ella se apresuró y casi corrió hasta la puerta de la sala para mirar dentro, donde todavía estaban las tres mujeres conmocionadas después de ver la iracunda respuesta del duque, enfurecido como nunca antes. Aquí estaba la razón de todo, pensó Candy, mientras el corazón le latía dolorosamente por lo que les había hecho Eliza. Ella era capaz de soportarle cualquier humillación y hasta de perdonarla, pero no soportaba que hubiera hecho sufrir a Terry. No podía entender que se hubiera ensañado de aquella manera con ellos.

Para sorpresa de las tres damas, Candy se precipitó dentro de la habitación con la mirada resuelta. Entonces se paró frente a Eliza, y la abofeteó. Tal vez lo pudo haber impedido, pero Eliza Legan jamás en la vida imaginó que aquella huérfana sería capaz de atreverse a tanto, cuando en el pasado sólo se había limitado a aceptar sus fastidios casi sin reacción. Y al ser tan inesperada, sintió la potente fuerza de la fiera bofetada.

El dolor le inundó la mejilla y le hormigueó en toda la cara.

-¡No fui yo! – gimoteó la chica con los ojos llenos de rabia, mientras trataba de aplacar el dolor con su mano.

Pero Candy ya no la oía, porque tan rápido como entró había salido tras Terry. Tal y como imaginaba, lo alcanzó en la biblioteca… aparentemente él acababa de lanzar contra el suelo un par de jarrones y todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio, con un gran estrépito.

Candy entró tras él con mucho tiento a la habitación en penumbras, iluminada con el intenso crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí para darle privacidad, mientras veía como Terry se aferraba a la orilla del escritorio con el rostro agachado y oculto entre sus hombros, tratando de dominar su respiración y su súbito ataque de furia.

Él sintió que alguien había entrado tras él, pero no quería levantar la vista hasta haberse repuesto del terrible golpe que habían sufrido tanto su orgullo como esa testarudez absurda con la que él se había empeñado en juzgar a Candy tan duramente. Tenía el alma inundada, y se estaba ahogando en un mar de rabia y remordimientos.

\- Terry… - lo llamó ella.

De alguna forma, Terry había adivinado que se trataba de Candy. Él había pasado mucho tiempo ocultando que era un hombre que seguía siendo capaz de derramar lágrimas, pero parecía que siempre que el alma le estallaba en llanto, ella estaba presente para verlo. Las pocas veces que su alma se le quebraba en lágrimas allí estaba ella, y entonces fue cuando él entendió la razón por la que Candy no se le acercó en Rockstown… ella debió haber sabido que él odiaba que lo viera en sus momentos más vulnerables - roto - cuando todo lo que él quería era ser una roca para soportarla. No quería derrumbarse delante de ella.

\- Ahora no. Por favor, vete… - la voz de Terry sonó lejana, gutural.

\- No.

\- Vete, Candy.

\- No me iré.

Él se volvió a verla con los ojos furiosos, anegados en silenciosas lágrimas de rabia, humillación y vergüenza. Inundados de arrepentimiento. Para Candy, verlo así fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago que la dejó sin aliento y adolorida. Él tenía los nudillos blancos de aferrar el borde del escritorio, encolerizado.

\- ¡Déjame solo! – exclamó entonces él, imperioso. En su rostro y su voz se reflejaba toda su ira y desconcierto.

Los ojos de ella también se llenaron de lágrimas al ver cuánto sufría. Le rompía el corazón no poder ayudarlo. No iba a dejarlo así.

\- No, no me iré. No puedo dejar a un alma que sufre, y menos si es la tuya. – la voz de Candy tembló - ¿Acaso no lo ves? Si a la tuya le falta el aire, lo mismo le pasa a la mía.

Ella avanzó cautelosamente hasta el medio de la habitación y se aferró a la tapa del piano, como si hacerlo la ayudara a anclarse al suelo. Se quedó parada allí, indicando que realmente hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, su tono era suave, de comprensión.

\- No te dejaré nunca más, Terry.

\- Candy, no...

\- Te esperaré – susurró ella, apenas – Esperaré por ti, el tiempo que necesites hasta que regreses de ese lugar horrible en dónde estás.

Los ojos de ella también estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Terry cerró los ojos, incapaz de verla tan generosa como siempre ante su propia vileza. Sintió que la merecía menos que nunca. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y ella seguía allí, esperando por él. Toda la furia se le evaporó de golpe y caminó hasta arrodillarse frente a ella mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su cuerpo. Le dolía el pecho y el alma.

\- Candy... he sido un miserable contigo...

\- No, Terry. No. Nos lastimaron...

\- Perdóname, Pecosa – él la tomó de ambas manos y bajó su rostro para besárselas - No lo merezco, pero perdóname... Quisiera que me tragara el infierno.

\- ¡No! - ella le levantó el rostro e intentó secarle las lágrimas con sus manos – No, Terry... si tú desaparecieras yo me moriría. No te dejaré ir nunca más.

Él la miró, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo es que era capaz de perdonarlo? El mismo Terry no sabía si él podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Era indigno de ella. Candy se merecía a alguien mil… un millón de veces mejor.

Ella percibió su vacilación y las dudas en su mirada, y se dio cuenta que no soportaría separarse otra vez de él. Ya no sería capaz de sobrevivir si él no se vencía y aceptaba su cariño. Si él no se vencía y le entregaba el suyo.

Dobló sus rodillas y ella también terminó hincada frente a él. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

\- Terry... elígeme. Sobre tus remordimientos y sobre la culpa que sientas - murmuró ella y acercó su rostro a sus labios para besárselo, borrándole las lágrimas con un roce tan suave como el susurro contra su piel – Terry... elígeme sobre toda tu furia. Elígeme a mí. Elígenos a nosotros.

\- Siempre te he hecho daño. Siempre he provocado tus lágrimas.

\- Nunca me ha dolido tu amor, Terry. Lo que me ha matado es tu ausencia.

Durante mucho tiempo, Terry había sentido el alma destrozada en pedazos. Pero ahora ella lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que él sintió que Candy recogía y unía todas sus piezas desperdigadas… ella lo abrazó con tanto calor que él creyó que nunca más necesitaría la luz del sol. Ella lo estrechaba con tanto y tan profundo amor, que por primera vez él no estaba cegado por el resentimiento, y fue capaz de verlo.

Y ella lo besó, queriendo decirle todo con eso. Le tomó los labios apretados y los suavizó con la caricia de los suyos…y con ese beso ambos se reconocieron desde lo más profundo de sus almas, que también se enredaron en un abrazo para siempre.

El alma de Terry se sacudió porque Candy lo besaba… ella se le entregaba a pesar de todo. Por fin sus labios le pedían lo que él soñó durante tantas y tantas noches; lo que él mismo deseó haberle dicho durante la infinidad de veces que deseó retroceder en el tiempo de forma imposible.

Ella empezaba a suspirar cuando Terry la tomó del rostro y ahora fue él quien tomó el control y le buscó los labios, impaciente. Necesitaba sentirla de otra manera… necesitaba calmar la necesidad acuciante de metérsela en el pecho como un bálsamo cálido. Ella lo sintió sobre sus labios y, en tan sólo un segundo, entendió su aceptación y también recibió su entrega.

Sin embargo, aquel suave beso sólo duró un minuto de dulce saciedad porque después Terry se tornó más demandante, le avasalló los labios y bebió de ella, extasiado con su sabor. La mente se le nubló de anhelo: ella era tan suave, tan anhelada... tan suya. Y su cuerpo trémulo temblaba bajo su beso. Le sumergió la mano entre sus alocados rizos rubios, incapaz de dejarla ir. Incapaz de vivir sin ella.

Ella lo recibió contra sus labios, sintiendo el calor y la fuerza de su pecho tibio. La firmeza de su cuerpo macizo y la entereza de su espíritu tantas veces vapuleado. Ambos eran unos sobrevivientes. Candy se abandonó entre sus brazos sabiendo que ya era incapaz de vivir sin las profundidades de su alma, sin el aprisionamiento de su abrazo. Incapaz de imaginar la vida sin él.

\- Candy... te amo... De verdad sé que es lo último en que puedes creer ahora, pero te amo mucho… - le susurró él, apenas tomando aliento para besarla nuevamente, mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. En un segundo, el deseo le devoró las entrañas y se olvidó de su dolor, de las intrigas de esas arpías de las Ardlay, de tanto tiempo desperdiciado... ella estaba entre sus brazos, y lo amaba. La venda de amargura había caído de sus ojos y él lo sabía. Bajó a besarle el cuello, impaciente por saborear toda su piel y ella instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole pleno acceso y gimiendo muy quedamente, justo al lado del oído de Terry. Y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo perder el control: no había nada ni nadie en el mundo más que ella. Ella, _disfrutando de sus caricias._

Le capturó sus labios nuevamente mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la subía hacia su regazo estrechándola contra su torso, iluminados ambos por los claroscuros del fuego de la chimenea. La respiración de Candy se aceleró, abrumada por las nuevas sensaciones que descubría nacer dentro de ella al sentir la pierna de Terry entre las suyas. Aunque el grueso vestido se interponía, Candy fue tremendamente consciente de la tibieza de su muslo poderoso entre los suyos. Sintió la sangre calentándole instantáneamente el vientre y, por un segundo, se asustó. Ella siempre había tenido necesidad de él, pero jamás imaginó que pudiera anhelarlo de esa forma tan perentoria. Que la piel le hormigueara de una forma tan violenta ansiándolo tanto... Por Dios _, deseándolo_ tanto.

Él la rodeó por la cintura, mientras devoraba su boca con desespero. Una de sus manos bajó hasta su escote y acarició uno de sus senos sobre la inmisericorde tela de sus ropas. _¡Maldito, maldito vestido!_

Candy lanzó un suspiro asustado que se mezcló con el suspiro satisfecho de él, todavía sobre los labios de ella. Ambos se reconocieron sedientos el uno del otro. El separó sus labios de los suyos para recorrerle el cuello a besos mientras ella hundía sus manos en su cabello para acariciarle la nuca.

\- Terry... - gimió ella, anhelante. Sentía todavía su mano contra su seno y la calidez de su fuerte contacto traspasarle hasta su piel como si el vestido no existiera, llenándole de anhelo el pecho. El levantó su rostro, para mirarla a la cara. Ya no había lágrimas en los ojos de ninguno de los dos: se habían secado con el súbito ardor de sus pieles en cuanto se pusieron en contacto. En los ojos de ambos ahora sólo había un brillo cómplice y expectante.

\- ¿Sí? - él arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

Y ella sólo sintió cómo se le encendía la cara de expectación. En ese momento sentía tantas cosas que era imposible ponerlas en palabras.

\- Terry... - sólo pudo murmurar nuevamente su nombre, temblando de anticipación.

Él la tomó del rostro y siguió devorándola, si hubiera podido lo habría hecho por entero. Sentirla temblar de excitación entre sus brazos hacía que por fin se aflojara la garra que él sintió aprisionarle el corazón durante todos estos años.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta de la biblioteca. Primero tímidamente, pero como ambos no escucharon luego lo hicieron con mayor determinación.

\- ¿Su Excelencia? – era Wosley.

Terry detuvo sus caricias, maldiciendo en silencio. Levantó la cabeza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire tratando de serenarse, pero no aflojó su abrazo.

Fue difícil volver al mundo real, donde recordó que la casa todavía estaba llena de gente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – la voz de él era ronca pero, de alguna forma misteriosa, sonó extrañamente serena.

\- Su Excelencia, el señor Archibald Cornwell insiste en verlos a usted y a la señorita Ardlay… - le informó Wosley, con la voz atenuada tras la puerta.

Candy y Terry se miraron, interrogantes. Aprovecharon la interrupción para tratar de recomponerse de la tremenda sacudida que habían sentido sus cuerpos y sus almas. La rápida respiración de Candy poco a poco se iba apaciguando.

\- ¿Archibald Cornwell? ¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Terry. Ahora todos los Ardlay del mundo estaban en Graham Manor.

\- No lo sé – Candy estaba tan sorprendida como él - Vamos a verlo…

Pero él no quería soltarla. Nunca.

\- Déjalo, luego hablaremos con él. No quiero que te vayas.

\- Y yo tampoco quiero irme - ella le acarició el rostro, aunque realmente quería acariciarle el corazón - pero tampoco quiero que te enfrentes con Archie… por favor. Concédeme eso.

Ella temía que si no salía a encontrarse con su primo, él entraría a buscarla. Sobre todo considerando lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y Eliza.

Él vio la súplica en sus ojos y suspiró hondamente.

\- Dile al Sr. Cornwell que en un momento estaremos con él, Wosley – dijo Terry en voz alta, poniéndose de pie y levantando a Candy con él.

\- Gracias – le sonrió ella tímidamente, aliviada.

Se observaron por un minuto, con los ojos llenos de cosas por decirse. Luego él le acomodó el vestido que había atacado mientras ella le arreglaba los cabellos que le había despeinado. Cuando se consideraron presentables, salieron de la biblioteca para ir a encontrarse con Archie quien los esperaba en medio del vestíbulo.

Al parecer, recién había llegado y ya se retiraba.

\- Hola, Grandchester – lo saludó Archie al verlos, pero su voz no sonaba cordial.

\- Hola, Cornwell – la de Terry tampoco.

Archie se volvió hacia Candy evaluándola con la mirada, pensando que si Terry se había atrevido a hacerle daño se las vería con él. Él acababa de dejar a su tía y a Eliza en el auto donde lo esperaban para partir y ambas se veían bastante alteradas, aunque no quisieron contarle que era lo que pasaba.

Sin embargo, Elroy había exigido que Candy se marchara con ellos y Archibald así lo hizo saber.

\- Aparentemente, tenemos asuntos que tratar en familia… - explicó el recién llegado, dando a entender que se trataba de asuntos que no concernían al duque.

Pero Terry no se amedrentó.

\- Yo seré más familia de ella de lo que tú nunca podrás – le contestó él, pero en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan seguro como sonaba. No hasta hablar con Candy.

\- Tal vez… o tal vez no – Archie se encogió de hombros - Eso lo veremos.

Al escuchar el enfrentamiento entre ambos, ella se interpuso mirando a Terry con ojos suplicantes. Lo tomó de la mano.

\- Mañana hablaremos, Terry – su voz decía esas palabras, pero con el tono le recordaba que había prometido no enfrentarse con Archie – Búscame mañana y lo hablaremos.

Terry no dijo nada pero tenía la mirada indefensa, cargada de interrogantes.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Candy? – insistió Archie.

Ella suspiró, y se volvió a ver a su primo.

\- Sí. Vamos, Archie.

\- Me gustaría decir que fue un placer saludarte, Grandchester – ironizó Archie antes de salir.

\- A mí también, Cornwell - respondió Terry y una de las comisuras de su boca se torció ligeramente, sin poderlo evitar - Pero no es mi estilo ser mentiroso.

Luego se volvió hacia Candy, y la mirada se le suavizó. No quería soltarle la mano.

\- Te veré mañana, Candy.

Ella asintió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Te esperaré – le prometió.

Archie dejó que ella saliera primero y luego ambos hombres la escoltaron en silencio hasta la salida, donde ya un vehículo encendido los esperaba para partir. Terry pudo adivinar que dentro ya estaban Eliza y esa señora horrible de cuyo nombre no quería acordarse.

Cuando al auto arrancó, llevándose a Candy, él sintió que le arrancaban y se llevaban la vida con ella.

 **-o-**

Esa noche, en la oscuridad de su habitación, Terry Grandchester no podía conciliar el sueño. La cama se le volvió de alfileres y no encontraba posición ni reposo, así que pasada la medianoche finalmente salió a caminar para aplacar sus ideas, abrumado por el mar de pensamientos que le cruzaban por la mente.

Primero que nada, la furia de saber que había sido engañado como un niño, y la desfachatez de aquella señora - ¡señorita! – Elroy aceptando su despreciable acción y presumiendo de ella. Las mentiras de Eliza y los regodeos de la duquesa.

Luego recordó el dolor y la devastación de todos estos años. Su rencor injusto contra Candy… porque él, que tanto odiaba tanto las injusticias, había sido totalmente infame con su pecosa. El tormento de saber que fue él quien más la había lastimado... porque Terry antes pensaba que ella no sufría al creerla indiferente, pero ahora no soportaba la idea de haber sido el causante de su dolor. Ahora sabía que ella en verdad había sufrido mucho después de aquella separación por Susanna.

Se lamentó de haberla lastimado ahora con su lejanía y con sus dudas. De haberla agredido, presa de unos celos violentos provocados por el dolor de no creerla suya y el temor de perderla. Lo que por cierto era bastante irónico, cuando tal vez precisamente por esos celos era que la había perdido.

Porque aunque ella le había dicho que lo amaba, aunque su cuerpo suave respondió al suyo… Candy se había ido sin hablar de nada. Y ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar furiosa con él, y todavía más al saber que él había desconfiado tanto de ella.

Y con eso, le sobrevino a Terry un terrible sentimiento de culpa que empezó a atormentarlo aún más. Porque haberse sentido quebrado por completo aquella vez no le daba ningún derecho a lastimarla. Ella jamás tendría la culpa de que le fuera tan desconfiado por la vida. No era justo para Candy justificar su patanería en un malentendido y en una traición… que jamás provinieron de ella.

Durante un instante, Terry pensó en alejarse de Candy para no hacerle más daño. Pero luego recordó sus palabras en la biblioteca donde le pedía que apostara por ella… que creyera en ambos. Y él podía hundirse otra vez en la autocompasión y decir que no la merecía, que no era bueno para ella. Pero sería irse… y él ahora sabía que irse es una forma cobarde de amar. ¿No lo había aprendido la primera vez? Ella ahora le había pedido que la eligiera, que la retuviera… lo que él no se atrevió a hacer antes, lleno de remordimientos.

Él había caído otra vez en el fango de sus propios defectos y llegaba nuevamente el momento de levantarse. _Levantarse otra vez_. Sacudirse y seguir adelante.

Porque nunca más sería un cobarde en lo único que le importaba en la vida. Porque su alma había elegido a Candy desde siempre… amándola desde la sangre, reclamándola desde los huesos. ¿Acaso no la había elegido siempre, desde aquel día en que sin saber porqué lo hacía, se había comprometido con ella? ¿Acaso su alma no la había elegido siempre, desde que jamás había podido olvidarla?

Debía ir con ella y pedirle perdón, rogar porque aún fuera merecedor de él. Decirle que él siempre estaría allí para cuando ella quisiera volver. Que ella era la única… que lo completaba. Hacer lo necesario para buscar otra oportunidad con ella; esa que les fue negada hace tantos años atrás. Debía decirle que la sola idea de que ella ya no estuviera más en su vida le parecía verdaderamente insoportable, sobre todo después de saberla suya… de haberlo oído de sus labios.

Decirle todo eso de frente – lo que no hizo aquella vez – y que, ahora sí, Candy decidiera.

Y de pronto la urgencia de poner su vida y su corazón en sus manos se volvió inaplazable otra vez… no quería otro amanecer sin saber si ella todavía podía ser suya o la había perdido.

Así que poco después de la medianoche, un automóvil abandonó el castillo ducal. Se dirigía hacía Stonehurst Hall.

 **-o-**

Terry observó la oscuridad del palacio de Ethan, seguro de que todo el mundo dormía. En algunas ventanas brillaba el tenue resplandor de las chimeneas encendidas. De todas aquellas, él sabía cuál era la habitación de Candy porque el día que la trajo de madrugada se había quedado esperando hasta cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien fijándose en cuál de todas las ventanas era en la que se encendía la luz, indicándole que ella había llegado sana y salva a su recámara. Sólo hasta entonces él se había ido.

Recordó que esta no sería la primera vez que llegaría hasta la alcoba de Candy ascendiendo por el balcón, pero en esta ocasión no sería un error causado por una confusión de Albert. Como al Romeo que tantas veces interpretó antes – y que tanto deseó actuar para ella -, esta vez el amor lo guiaba con la esperanza de que tal vez ella lo aceptara, como lo sintió apenas unas horas atrás en su biblioteca… subía para ojalá tener la dicha de que ella le repitiera su confesión de amor, y él decírsela mil veces. Para ofrecerle su vida y decirle que la esperaría el tiempo que ella quisiera hasta ganarse su perdón.

Esta noche, el gajo de luna creciente se había convertido en su mejor cómplice: era lo suficiente brillante para señalarle el camino pero lo bastante discreta para que las sombras encubrieran su destino. Mientras escalaba hacia el balcón, Terry podía imaginar perfectamente a su pecosa en la intimidad de su alcoba, con el pelo suelto como una cascada dorada sobre sus hombros. Seguramente brillaría más que nunca, recién cepillado. Podía imaginar cada detalle de ella, sus curvas gloriosamente enfundadas en delicada lencería de seda y su abundante cabello dorado reluciendo sobre sus hombros con todo el esplendor de una diosa.

Cuando por fin llegó al balcón, llamó suavemente tocando el vidrio de las puertas francesas y retrocedió para esperar. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que ella tampoco podía dormir.

Y tenía razón. Tras unos minutos Candy abrió las puertas francesas y lo miró sorprendida, apenas creyendo que fuera él quien estaba allí. Preguntándose si tal vez había sido ella quien lo había llamado con la insistencia de sus pensamientos.

Agitadas por la brisa de la noche, las suaves cortinas de encaje ondearon entre ellos.

Él la miró, con su sedosa cabellera rubia trenzada a la espalda y los senos que apenas se adivinaban bajo el grueso camisón de franela que vestía. Era todo lo contrario a la imagen que Terry se había creado de ella mientras subía por el balcón, pero se veía cien veces más hermosa que en la más perfecta de sus fantasías, con sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa… con su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su aliento inquieto.

Definitivamente, pensó él, Candy era una diosa.

No era la primera vez que él la veía así, en camisón, y venía a hacer lo necesario para que no fuera la última.

\- Candy, sé que no debería estar aquí…– se aventuró a decir él. En la penumbra lunar, sus pupilas parecían de un gris acerado.

Y ella lo atajó, casi sin pensarlo.

\- Tienes razón, Terry. No deberías…

Pero ella odió haber dicho esas palabras casi en cuanto salieron de sus labios: eran las que estaba obligada a decir por pudor cuando, la verdad, es que no quería que él se fuera. Entonces por un instante, Candy dejó de respirar creyendo que él no entendería su contradicción y terminaría por volverse e irse.

Pero de lo que ella no se dio cuenta fue que, cual Julieta que temía haberse rendido con demasiada ligereza, sus ojos desmentían rotundamente sus palabras. Hasta que Terry tragó saliva de forma casi imperceptible. Su mirada tenía un tinte de súplica y una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó en una media sonrisa débil, casi tímida.

\- Pero aquí estoy, ¿no? – tanteó él, nuevamente.

Y el corazón de Candy latió en el centro de su pecho, rápido y violento, como si dentro le estuviera aleteando un pájaro desesperado por salir de su jaula para alzar el vuelo.

Entonces, ella también le sonrió débilmente. Él había comprendido sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Sí. Aquí estás… - suspiró Candy, aliviada.

Y le tendió la mano.

Era una invitación a entrar… en su habitación, en su vida…

…en ella.

* * *

(*) Dante Alighieri. La Divina Comedia.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia!**

Además, mil gracias por sus reviews a a Stormaw, Clauseri, Ale Mia, Iris Adriana, Chiiari, Aseret, Nidiyare, Flormnl, Anfeliz, Belsythh, Anna María, Skarllet Northman, HaniR, Alesita77, Inés, Esme, Pecas, Ambar, Naty, Gissa Álvarez, Liz Garcia, Betina C, Dianley, Celia, Keisy806, Erika, Dalia, Gladys, Tete, Nocelotllaura, Minea, Darling Eveling, Ara, Dajimar, Arelys Flores, Chinita, Mara, Mirandaa78, Ambar, Gcfavela, Clover, Magda Vidal, Sol Grandchester, Dereka, Pati, Solsire, Luna Grandchester e "Invitadas". De verdad, no tienen idea de lo acompañada que me siento con sus comentarios, lo agradecida que estoy por sus buenas o malas críticas y cuánto me hacen pensar sobre la historia de Candy y Terry. Además, me encanta darme cuenta de que me leen en lugares mucho más allá de mi pedacito de tierra. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

A quienes me agregan y siguen vía fanfiction, un millón de gracias también. En pocos capítulos más terminamos la historia.

Les agradezco muchísimo todos sus comentarios, y comparto con muchas de ustedes que Terry se excedió y debería hacer muchos méritos para que Candy lo perdone. Hasta se me ocurren un montón de cosas interesantes que podría escribir alrededor de esa idea, pero alargarían demasiado la historia. Además, debo confesarles que todo este fic fue escrito para justificar la escena de la biblioteca que ocurre en este capítulo… después de la idea que tuve, sobre que habría pasado si la carta de Terry en CCFS hubiera sido regresada con una negativa falsa, la siguiente escena que imaginaba una y otra vez era ésta que describí de la biblioteca. Todo el fic fue escrito para soportarla (pensé hacerla como un minific pero tenía que ponerla en contexto y así han salido ya 10 capítulos).

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que a ellos no los juzguen demasiado fáciles, jeje. Todavía tienen cosas que aclarar pero están enamorados, por más tercos que sean, y llevan mucho tiempo añorándose. Qué se le va a hacer :)

La segunda parte no la he terminado de escribir, aunque ya casi, así que no he decidido si queda como segunda parte de este capítulo o como uno nuevo. Estas vacaciones tengo visitas y voy a estar casi todo mi tiempo libre atendiéndolas, así que esta vez me disculpo por no dejarles nombre de capítulo ni poder prometerles fecha, pero trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por su paciencia.

 **Saludos desde el norte de México,**

 **y nuevamente mil gracias por seguir leyendo.**

* * *

PD. Luna, si quieres que te ayude a subir tu fic, creo que es más fácil que me escribas a mi correo: alexa43 de hotmail. O déjame el tuyo, y yo te escribo.

* * *

 **Como siempre, mis más sincero y eterno agradecimiento a Anna María Pruneda por la amabilidad de corregir mis letras. Un abrazo.**


	12. Capítulo 12 - Inolvidable

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **::::: ADVERTENCIA :::::**

 **Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitamente eróticas que no son aptas para todas las edades, ni todos los pensamientos. Si te ofende o incomoda este tipo de lectura, recomiendo encarecidamente NO LEER este capítulo.**

 **Si desean seguir la historia, pero sin leer escenas subidas de tono, por favor esperen al siguiente capítulo. En el resto del fic ya no habrá más escenas tan descriptivas como éstas, y lo narrado aquí no es crucial para la historia.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 12: Inolvidable**

El corazón de Candy le retumbaba tan fuerte dentro del pecho que creyó que Terry podría oírlo. Parecía un sueño que él estuviera aquí, y todavía más que ella lo llevara de la mano al interior de su habitación hasta donde él se dejó conducir, casi dócilmente. Ella apenas podía creer tenerlo así, rendido bajo su toque, sintiendo con el contacto de su mano como si él ya le estuviera hablando antes de siquiera empezar a usar las palabras.

La alcoba era cálida y levemente iluminada por los claroscuros de las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea, pero a Candy le pareció un lugar totalmente distinto ahora que Terry estaba con ella. La joven se volvió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos con los suyos también llenos de interrogantes… esta noche tenían tantas cosas por decirse.

\- Candy... - después de contemplarse unos instantes, fue Terry quien habló primero. Su voz era cauta - ¿Estás bien?

Ella intentó sonreír y asintió apenas. Estaba muy nerviosa y deseaba que él no se diera cuenta.

\- Sí. Ahora sí – suspiró por respuesta, pero al darse cuenta de que el momento se estaba volviendo más íntimo de lo que ya era de por sí, soltó la mano de Terry y se volvió hacia la ventana con el pretexto de cerrarla. Esperaba que su corazón se sosegara al poner un poco de distancia física entre ellos.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte? - ella le señaló un mullido sillón de piel cerca de la chimenea pretendiendo sonar despreocupada, como si recibir visitas en su habitación de madrugada fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Él se quitó el abrigo mientras ella parecía ocupada en cerrar las puertas francesas del balcón. Luego la observó por unos instantes en los que ella parecía extrañamente atareada con algo tan simple… y entonces para él fue evidente que Candy estaba terriblemente nerviosa y se sintió ligeramente aliviado de que, al menos en ese aspecto, estuvieran en igualdad de circunstancias.

Si Candy tardaba tanto en cerrar la ventana era porque sus manos temblaban y su mente estaba tan revuelta que no podía concentrarse en algo tan simple como manipular las aldabas. Empezó a hablar rogando que las palabras disimularan su inoportuna ansiedad.

\- ¿Qui… qui...eres algo más? No sé… quieres… algo... ¿de tomar? – ella se mordió la lengua por dentro, avergonzada porque ahora no sólo sus manos eran torpes sino que también empezaba a balbucear tonterías. Hablar había resultado peor – Si al menos tuviera… no sé… ¿algo? ¿Quieres…?

\- Un té estaría bien.

Sorprendida por aquella repentina respuesta tan fuera de lugar como sus propios tartamudeos, Candy abandonó el intento de cerrar completamente la ventana y se volvió a mirar a Terry con los ojos muy abiertos, desconcertada.

Él casi sonreía, evidenciando que se trataba de una broma.

\- Aunque comprenderé si no estabas preparada para recibir visitas…

Ella relajó los hombros y casi sonrió también, agradeciendo en su interior que aquellas palabras hubieran aligerado levemente la tensión del ambiente.

\- Puedo ir por una tetera para ambos – Candy aceptó el reto, recuperando un poco la compostura – Los tés de madrugada son los que me salen mejor.

Aunque a Terry le hubiera encantado seguir con aquel juego, sabía que era momento de hablar en serio. Su rostro perdió todo rastro de diversión y se tornó grave.

\- La verdad, es que te quiero a ti… - le dijo entonces, con una voz tan profunda como su mirada, y aquellas palabras volvieron la habitación todavía más cálida.

El corazón de Candy volvió a martillearle violentamente, acelerándose aún más si eso era posible. ¿Cómo podía ser que él fuera capaz de llevarla tan fácilmente de la agitación a la calma… y luego otra vez estremecerla con tan sólo unas cuantas palabras? Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si así pudiera controlar su respiración.

\- Terry…

\- Ven conmigo, Pecas – le pidió él.

Ella respiró hondo y avanzó lentamente hacia él, sabiendo que tenía una cita inevitable con el destino. Terry la llevó hasta el enorme sillón y la acomodó sobre su regazo, recostándola contra su torso tibio en el que ella rápidamente se anidó, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Él tenía un suave olor a colonia, mezclado con el aroma de su piel caliente.

\- Quiero que platiquemos así – él la rodeó con sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estando así es imposible que te enojes conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ella entornó los ojos, pero no se separó de su cuello.

\- Pero tengo razón en estar enojada contigo, Terry.

\- Lo sé, Pecosa – la voz de él, aunque clara, vacilaba ligeramente - ¿Quieres irte?

Candy suspiró y se apretó aún más contra su pecho, negando con la cabeza.

\- No – musitó apenas – Pero tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que nuevamente sea como la vez anterior… que sólo estando abrazados fue como soportamos decirnos adiós.

Él exhaló un suspiro largo, áspero y arrepentido. Ahora que el velo de su furia se había disipado podía sentir el alma de Candy debatiéndose entre el desaliento y la esperanza, igual como le pasaba a él.

\- Candy, quiero que me escuches… y que decidas después – su tono era sereno, pero matizado con pesadas notas de remordimiento – Que tú decidas si todavía me quieres a tu lado a pesar de todo. Si todavía tengo una oportunidad contigo.

La barbilla de Candy tembló y ella se sintió aliviada de que él no pudiera verla.

\- Dime - suspiró suavemente, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más firme posible.

\- Antes que nada, quiero pedirte que me perdones. Sé que no lo merezco porque me he comportado como un verdadero idiota contigo, pero realmente estoy muy avergonzado y te pido perdón por haber perdido la cabeza, acusándote de esa manera. Lamento muchísimo haberme comportado como un bruto… las terribles acusaciones que te hice.

\- No tenías ninguna razón, Terry. Me lastimaste.

\- Lo sé. Estaba ciego de rabia y de celos… - él guardó silencio por unos segundos, acumulando el valor para exponer su corazón ante ella. Todavía tenía miedo de mostrarse vulnerable y revelar su miedo más profundo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo si quería recuperarla. Le iba la vida en ello – No puedo soportar la idea de que no me quieras, Candy. Me asusta tanto que no sé cómo manejarlo.

\- Pues encontraste la peor manera – le recriminó ella.

Él tensó la mandíbula, acusando el golpe. Indudablemente se lo merecía: eso y mucho más.

\- Sé que no hay justificación para mi comportamiento y entenderé si me odias - la voz de él sonaba arrepentida pero también seca, estaba furioso consigo mismo por ser tan posesivo – Es sólo que no puedo evitar quererte toda para mí... es algo más fuerte que yo mismo. Tras leer las letras de Eliza, otra vez senti que nunca te había tenido... que iba a perderte nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste creerle a Eliza, después de todo lo que nos hizo?

\- Porque soy un imbécil. Tengo unos terribles mecanismos de defensa que saco a la menor oportunidad, pero ése es mi problema y no el tuyo. Nadie mejor que yo sabe que no me alcanzará la vida para compensarte si decides perdonarme…

\- No soy alguien de quien debas defenderte, Terry.

\- Lo sé – él de verdad lo sabía. _Ahora_. Y por lo mismo, tenía que confesarle a Candy esa parte que más lo avergonzaba de sí mismo… porque ella tenía derecho a conocer toda la verdad antes de decidir – Lo que sucede es que pasé mucho tiempo pensando que sí. Durante todos estos años creí que habías recibido la carta que te envié y que me habías rechazado con verdadero desprecio. Y creí que ese dolor que sentia me daba permiso de comportarme así, lastimándote.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso de mí?

\- No fue difícil, ya lo había echado todo a perder una vez... No era difícil pensar que seguramente querías una vida sin mí.

Candy entonces recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez, en el Mauritania. Su mirada vacía y las amargas lágrimas que derramaba por el desprecio de su madre... la forma en que el rencor le había consumido el corazón. Por eso sabía cómo debió haberse sentido él durante todos estos años mientras que ella ignoraba lo que había pasado.

\- Cuando supe la historia de esa carta, entendí que estuvieras dolido conmigo y por qué. Incluso eso me hizo entender tu comportamiento las primeras veces que nos vimos…pero yo nunca recibí tu carta, Terry – ella se estremeció, recordando la penosa discusión que había tenido con la tia Elroy, Archie y Eliza de regreso a Stonehurst Hall. La sorpresa inaudita de saber lo que había hecho la tia abuela. Los años que les había robado – Créeme que si yo la hubiera recibido mi respuesta habría sido muy distinta. Jamás te hubiera lastimado así.

Él apretó los dientes y Candy pudo sentir cómo se le tensaban los músculos del cuello.

\- Nunca hubiera imaginado que en tu familia había otra bruja metiche que haría algo como eso… aunque conociendo a Eliza y a Neil, era obvio que de algún lado debían de haberlo heredado.

\- Apenas puedo creerlo de la señora Elroy… - lo secundó ella. Recordó lo dolida y decepcionada que se había sentido al saber que su tia abuela había sido la causante de todo aquel doloroso malentendido, porque Candy había llegado realmente a quererla y se creía correspondida en ese cariño. Pero ahora simplemente no podía evitar sentirse furiosa al saber que su tia se había entrometido en su vida más allá de cualquier límite, atreviéndose a hacer algo tan grave – Que la perdone Dios, porque yo no puedo hacerlo ahora. En este momento no puedo encontrar ninguna justificación para la dureza de su corazón.

Candy no podía olvidar el tono de soberbia con el que la tia abuela le informó lo que había pasado con aquella carta… la mirada y las palabras cortantes de Eliza. Ni siquiera la presencia y apoyo de Archie habían podido evitar que se sintiera profundamente vejada y menospreciada, pero al menos contuvo resueltamente las lágrimas y acumuló fuerza para _exigir_ que la llevaran a Stonehurst Hall donde por fin pudo dar rienda suelta a su dolor a solas. Si hubiera sabido la verdad, jamás habría abandonado Graham Manor en el mismo vehículo que la señora Elroy.

Terry pudo sentir que Candy temblaba, y lamentó mucho que estuviera sufriendo así. Ella, que siempre había padecido tantas cosas desde la niñez… Su dolor lo lastimaba más que el suyo propio.

\- Hay gente que se cree con una enorme altura moral para decidir en el destino de los otros, sermoneando que es "por su bien". De juzgar a los demás sin haber caminado jamás en sus zapatos – Terry apretó los labios, acremente. Su corazón todavía estaba lleno de rabia y de vergüenza, a partes iguales - Pero también fue mi error, Candy. En lugar de haberte escrito debí haber ido a buscarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza hundida en su pecho. No permitiría que él se culpara por esto, no cuando adivinaba que ya debió haber sufrido bastante al creerse rechazado todos estos años.

\- No, Terry. Esto nunca debió haber pasado – Candy recordó que la señora Elroy, antes y aún después de por fin aceptarla como un miembro de la familia, siempre se había empecinado en decidir por ella – Yo no soy una marioneta para ser manejada al antojo de los demás; no hay poder ni dinero en el mundo que le haya dado a la señora Elroy el derecho a hacerme eso. De Eliza jamás esperé algo diferente, pero pensé que la tía por fin había comprendido que tengo sentimientos y que siempre debían de ser considerados.

 _"Dudo que esa momia rancia piense en los sentimientos de cualquiera"_ pensó Terry con resentimiento. Conocía mucha gente así: obcecados en creerse dueños de la verdad absoluta, actuando como jueces superiores prestos a condenar a los demás. Pero no dijo nada, porque pensó que Candy ya había sufrido bastante. Se trataba de su familia, después de todo.

\- De cualquier forma, yo debí haber ido en tu busca, Candy. Pero en aquel entonces no quise presionarte sabiendo que era muy posible que tú sí hubieras seguido adelante. Sabía que yo no tenía ningún derecho a volver a tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado después de romper nuestras esperanzas de por fin estar juntos… No quería estropear tu vida si por fin habías conseguido ser feliz, porque es lo que mereces. Siempre he querido que lo seas.

\- Yo también siempre he querido lo mismo para ti – el tono de su voz bajó un poco, no era fácil para ella recordar la razón por la que se habían separado aquella noche nevada - ¿Lo fuiste alguna vez, Terry? ¿Valió la pena lo que hicimos?

\- Jamás he podido ser feliz sin ti, Candy. Siempre me has hecho falta, como si tuviera un hueco en el pecho… Pasé infinidad de noches extrañándote, deseando que estuvieras conmigo para contarte las cosas de cada día y ver tus preciosos gestos cambiantes de mona pecosa – él sonrió débilmente, aunque ella no pudiera verlo – No sabes cuánto tiempo luché por dejar atrás esa maldita costumbre, pero hasta el día de ahora no lo consigo. Desde aquella noche en Nueva York, mi alma se fue tras de ti y todo mi ser te pertenece.

Candy suspiró, no sabiendo si sentir tristeza o alegría por aquellas palabras. No cuando algo que parecía tan maravilloso les había causado tanto daño. Porque siempre pensó que si Terry llegaba a ser feliz al lado de Susanna eso sería suficiente para también hacerla feliz a ella misma… creyó que todos seguirían adelante con sus vidas. Pero al parecer todo había salido mal porque no contaban con que tenían un par de almas tan testarudas como ellos mismos, que se aferraron la una a la otra negándose a claudicar y olvidarse. Era el precio pagado por haberse separado mintiendo a sus corazones.

Pero Candy también sabía que no podían haber hecho otra cosa ante la desesperación de Susanna. Jamás habrían sido felices con aquel dolor a cuestas.

\- Cuando supe que Susanna había muerto, me senti muy mal por volver a tener esperanzas sobre ti – le confesó Candy, dispuesta a hacer todas las revelaciones que habían estado ahogándose en el fondo de su corazón durante todo este tiempo – Recé mucho sintiéndome culpable, pidiendo que desapareciera ese sentimiento impuro de mi corazón. Pero, a pesar de eso, te esperaba - ella suspiró pesadamente, recordando con melancolía aquellos negros días – Cuando no volviste… cuando pensé que no volviste, me odié por esperarte. Fue entonces que intenté seguir adelante, pero tampoco pude. Mi alma también se quedó atrapada en ti, Terry.

Él no dudó sobre lo que sintió al oír aquellas palabras. Saberse amado por ella, desde hace tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad, encendió una llama de pura felicidad dentro de su pecho que casi fue capaz de calcinar todo el dolor pasado. Si ella lo había amado tanto… si ella todavía lo amaba, el mundo entero podía arder y él seguiría sintiendo que estaba en el paraíso.

\- Por eso aquella noche hice esa propuesta absurda de comprometernos, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca. – prosiguió diciendo Candy, queriendo sonreír sin conseguirlo –Estaba cansada de pelear contigo y de echarte tanto de menos, de perderte siempre... porque aunque yo también estaba enojada contigo y muy a pesar mío, te amaba como siempre lo he hecho. ¿Ahora me crees?

Él cerró los ojos. Jamás dejaría de sentirse avergonzado por haber malinterpretado tantas cosas respecto a ella.

\- Te confieso que aquella noche pensé lo peor, no entendía por qué me habías dicho esas palabras que parecían tan disparatadas. Pero me aferré a ellas porque a pesar de todo mi corazón se rehúsa a dejarte ir, Pecosa. – Terry miró el fuego de la chimenea. Al igual que los rescoldos, recordó que él también había ardido en llamas y se había llenado el alma de cenizas amargas – Me aferré a ti… y aunque no quería hacerte daño, terminé haciéndotelo. Pero ahora que sé que me amas a pesar de mis muchos defectos, te buscaré cuantas veces sea necesario. Siempre que tú me quieras, allí estaré para ti. Haré lo que sea para recuperarte.

Terry tragó en seco, con el corazón hecho un puño. Observó los ojos verdes cristalinos que, dependiendo como lo miraran a partir de ahora, serían capaces de alimentar sus sueños o provocarle pesadillas.

\- Candy, quiero que me digas si he regresado demasiado tarde a ti, o si todavía puedo aspirar a tu cariño – prosiguió diciéndole él, con su alma presa mitad esperanza y mitad agonía – Sé que nada de lo que pueda decirte podrá borrar todo el sufrimiento que te he causado… pero si me aceptas, no habrá nada que me aparte de ti y me dedicaré cada día en cuerpo y alma a compensártelo. A vencer mis defectos para amarte como mereces y buscar cada día la forma de hacerte feliz. Si lo haces, te juro que jamás te arrepentirás de darme otra oportunidad.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

\- De darnos una oportunidad a ambos – lo corrigió Candy, con voz suave – Yo también te he hecho daño. Yo también he cometido errores.

Él negó con la cabeza, amargamente.

\- Ni remotamente cercanos a los míos. Nunca debí rendirme y dejarte ir aquella noche en Nueva York en la que te rompí el corazón; debí haber ido tras de ti… Y ahora, cuando por fin te reencontré, fui injusto y rencoroso al pensar que nunca te había importado lo nuestro. Otra vez cometi un error contigo y haré cualquier cosa para que me perdones, Candy. Porque esta vez no quiero vivir con las consecuencias… esta vez quiero arreglarlo.

\- Yo también renuncié aquella noche, yo también rompí tu corazón – declaró ella recordando con tristeza, y luego le hizo otra confesión – Después creí que habías logrado olvidarme y que habías terminado por enamorarte de Susanna, así que yo también traté desesperadamente de olvidarte… lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, Terry. Pero ya sabes… nunca pude.

\- Pues parece que ha sido un verdadero milagro que nuestros corazones hayan triunfado sobre lo terco de nuestro carácter. Somos iguales tú y yo en eso, Candy.

Ella suspiró y su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero nuestros corazones resultaron más leales y sabios que nosotros mismos… se negaron a ser engañados y jamás se rindieron, a pesar de tanto dolor y de tantas dudas que nos sembraron para arrancarnos el uno del otro. Nuestras almas están anudadas, Terry… aunque tú te quedes o yo me vaya, aunque nuestros caminos se aparten, terminamos volviendo a lo que más importa: a estar juntos, justo donde pertenecemos.

\- Aunque nos separe un océano de tiempo y distancia, Pecosa, mi alma siempre te llama. Sólo contigo mis murallas se vuelven de cristal, y entra la luz por todos lados... Siempre me he sentido oscuro sin ti.

La mirada de ella se humedeció, casi imperceptiblemente. Ella también siempre se había sentido terriblemente sola sin él.

\- Nunca más, Terry – dijo Candy. Al saber que él la amaba, se sentia capaz de decretar contra el mismo destino – Promete… Prométeme que jamás dejarás que otra sospecha se instale entre nosotros. Tienes que prometerme que vas a confiar en mí, que vas a dejar a un lado todas tus dudas e incertidumbres y que vas a hablarlas conmigo.

Él la abrazó aún más, admitiendo que tenía un carácter difícil y que no estaba acostumbrado a preguntar ni a expresar sus sentimientos. Reconoció que su terco orgullo era su peor enemigo, pero estaba dispuesto a vencerlo. Por ella.

\- Te lo prometo, Candy – aceptó, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirle. No si estaban desnudando el alma para ofrecérsela al otro – Siempre seré sincero contigo, pero tienes que darme unos momentos… un tiempo para acomodarlo todo dentro de mí antes de hablar, porque no quiero herirte con palabras que realmente no quiero decir.

Ella recordó el incidente que tuvieron cuando le reveló el compromiso con Michael y sus días de silencio. Se preguntó si esta vez habría sido distinto si él se hubiera tomado un tiempo igual para sosegar sus emociones antes de discutirlas.

\- Así será, y a veces yo también necesitaré mi espacio – admitió Candy – Pero promete que no usarás el silencio como un muro entre nosotros, que nunca pasaremos una noche enojados. Que hablaremos lo que sea antes de que termine el día.

\- ¿Pasaremos muchos días juntos?

Y al igual que años atrás, entre sus brazos, Candy arrojó el peso que lastraba su corazón. Después de unos instantes ella casi rió, y el sonido hizo eco en el pecho de él.

\- Toda la vida, Terry… - le respondió, y su sonrisa habló de perdón más que cualquier otra palabra - ¿No te lo había prometido ya?

Él la escuchó mientras su corazón se inflamaba de alegría, al entender en sus palabras que Candy lo perdonaba y lo aceptaba.

\- Eso es fácil de prometer, Pecosa. Porque estoy seguro que no soportaré una noche sin ti… - Terry se sentia tan feliz que apenas podía contenerlo. De pronto él dejó de abrazarla y la incorporó sentándola casi frente a él, mientras la tomaba por la cintura para mirarla a los ojos – Candy, te prometo mi sinceridad y mi confianza absoluta en ti, porque sé que serás igual de honesta conmigo... Pongo mi corazón y mi vida en tus manos, porque estoy seguro de que no me dejarás caer. Ni yo a ti, te lo juro. Nunca.

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, su mirada era más elocuente que sus palabras.

\- Te prometo lo mismo, mi amor. Mi sinceridad, mi confianza y mi entrega absoluta a ti…

Terry sentia el pecho cálido, ardiendo de arrojo, como si se le hubiera concedido el milagro de que las mismísimas puertas del cielo se le abrieran de par en par y por fin pudiera atravesarlas.

\- Te amo, Candy – él también se sumergió en la mirada de esos límpidos ojos verdes que lo traspasaban como nadie lo había hecho jamás – Te amo terca e incansablemente. Irrevocablemente. Eres el amor de mi vida.

El alma de ella también se estremeció al oír sus palabras, llena de felicidad.

\- Yo también te amo, Terry Grandchester. Total y plenamente, con un sentimiento inevitable que me llena el alma y entibia mi pecho de felicidad. Eres mi vida misma.

Ella le acarició la mejilla y él cerró los ojos para saborear su contacto, disfrutando la ternura de la suave y perfumada palma de su mano. El cielo existia… él ya estaba allí.

\- ¿Sabes que habría respondido a aquella carta? – le dijo Candy, casi en un murmullo - Que nada, nunca, ha cambiado en mí…

Él apenas podía creer la dulce calidez que lo invadió al saber que ella siempre lo había amado. Una alegría que sobrepasaba al dolor, capaz de sanar las heridas de su alma y exorcizar los fantasmas de su pasado… por fin encontraba su lugar en el mundo, junto a ella.

\- Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, Candy.

Ella también sentia su corazón danzar locamente, maravillado. Sabiendo que Terry la amaba el mundo cobraba un sentido natural y ella ya no se sentia huérfana nunca más, sino perteneciente a un hogar suyo y sólo suyo.

Sintiendo que el pecho iba a estallarle de puro amor, ella empezó a besar los párpados cerrados de Terry muy suave y tiernamente, con una inocente pasión que le conmovió hasta el alma. Él jamás había sentido tanta ternura por nada ni por nadie, y quería disfrutarla antes de que se convirtiera en otra cosa.

Porque, aunque no deseaba que ella se detuviera, sabía que era preciso que lo hiciera si no quería terminar arrojándose sobre ella.

\- Pecosa, por lo que más quieras, ya no hagas eso… - él casi rogó. Sabía que no podían seguir así o llegaría al punto en que el ímpetu de su amor sería más fuerte que el freno de su buen juicio. ¡Era una tortura! Se estaba volviendo loco por no poder besarla como el cuerpo le pedía – Tengo que irme ahora, Candy. Si seguimos así, no me podré detener…

Ella dejó de besarlo por un instante y lo miró, terriblemente nerviosa pero también profundamente decidida. _"Querido Dios"_ rezó entonces, " _No permitas que sea un pecado necesitarlo tanto y amarlo de esta manera…_ "

\- No quiero que te vayas, Terry.

Él entendió su súplica, porque recordaba la intensidad con que él había deseado lo mismo apenas unas horas antes.

\- Dios sabe que no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que eso, Candy, pero no puedo prometerte que me quedaré sólo a abrazarte y verte dormir. No soy tan buen hombre todavía. He estado demasiado tiempo sin ti para prometerte eso.

\- Lo sé.

\- Si me quedo esta noche, no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- No quiero volver atrás, ¿quieres tú?

Ambos siempre habían sentido entre ellos una mano invisible que parecía sabotear su felicidad. Esta vez ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser separados, ya nunca más. Sin embargo, a él le preocupaba hacerle daño de alguna manera.

\- Sé lo importante que es para ti… - dijo Terry, tratando de darle tiempo a que lo pensara mejor.

\- Esta noche, después de oírte decir que me amas, no quiero perder más tiempo del que ya hemos perdido. No quiero más vida sin ti, Terry – ella le sonrió débilmente, con los ojos llenos de una expectación reprimida. Sin embargo, por un segundo, al ver la vacilación de él, Candy temió haber cruzado el límite del decoro y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, nerviosa – Pero si tú no…

Al ver que ella se avergonzaba, él ya no dudó más. ¿Otra vez iba a portarse como un caballero, en lugar de como un hombre enamorado?

La levantó resueltamente entre sus brazos, con la mirada llena de amor.

\- Yo sólo sé que te amo, Candy. Que te amo muchísimo, y que siempre querré demostrártelo, de todas las formas posibles. Sólo quiero que tú también estés segura.

Ella se colgó de su cuello, y le besó los labios.

\- Lo estoy. Tan segura como que también te amo.

Entonces Terry la llevó hasta la cama. A pesar de que ella era tan fuerte de espíritu, él podía sentir la suavidad y la vulnerabilidad del cuerpo precioso que llevaba entre los brazos. La sentia tan delicada que, al principio, sólo tenía deseos de abrazarla contra él y protegerla siempre... pero sabía que esa recatada intención no iba a durar mucho tiempo. No cuando llevaba tanto tiempo añorándola, creyendo que jamás se le concedería el milagro de que alguna vez fuera suya.

Pero aquí estaba ellaahora, aferrada a sus brazos y pidiéndole que no se fuera. No había nada más hermoso en el mundo.

Él la colocó entre los suaves almohadones de la cama y luego se desabotonó la camisa. Sus hombros eran anchos y definidos, la cintura más estrecha. Todo él parecía cincelado desde los fuertes brazos de músculos fibrosos y flexibles hasta su abdomen firme, ligeramente marcado, que terminaba en un camino de vello que se perdía dentro de sus pantalones.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

Candy no era una mojigata. No podía serlo dada su profesión, en la que tenía que lidiar con las más variadas manifestaciones del cuerpo humano. Lo que sí, era una mujer totalmente inexperta… porque ninguna de sus experiencias anteriores la preparó para ver ahora a Terry – mientras su camisa caía al piso - como toda una revelación jamás descrita en ningún libro de anatomía. Jamás como ahora un cuerpo le había parecido tan perfecto como el suyo… e incluso, en esta ocasión era más diferente que nunca todavía, porque era la primera vez que ella veía la anatomía de un hombre y quería ser estrechada contra él.

Candy descubrió el deseo, casi mareada por su violenta intensidad... Asustada, comprendió que ella también era capaz de desear con desesperación y sentirse casi embriagada ante la imperiosa necesidad de hundirse en el mar de sensaciones que la devoraban con tan sólo ver a Terry, tan amado y tan devastadoramente atractivo, tendiéndose a su lado con movimientos casi acechantes, de tigre…

 _¡Dios!_ Realmente iban a hacer esto.

Él la sintió junto su cuerpo, temblando ligeramente.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó.

\- No.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

Candy vaciló, pero sólo un momento.

\- N…no…

\- Entonces…

\- No lo sé. Simplemente no puedo ponerlo en palabras… - le era tan difícil como controlar su propia respiración.

Terry arqueó una incipiente media sonrisa en sus labios, tierna pero reveladora. Se inclinó sobre ella poniendo todo su peso sobre los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se situó justo encima de Candy, mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle cálida y suavemente con su aliento tibio acariciando su oreja.

\- Es _anticipación_ – le murmuró él al oído, con voz ronca de deseo – Estás preguntándote qué voy a hacerte ahora.

Candy cerró los ojos. Terry todavía no la tocaba y ella ya sentia toda su sangre correrle enfebrecida por el cuerpo. Él tenía razón, se sentia abrumada por su imponente virilidad... casi mareada. _De pura anticipación_. Luchando por pensar claramente, se le ruborizó el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba una sola frase apropiada… ni una sola palabra que sirviera para articular una respuesta coherente.

\- ¿Y bien? – él volvió a verla a la cara. Su mirada estaba oscurecida, como pozos marinos.

Y por fin, un pequeño y timido pensamiento lúcido se abrió paso en la mente terriblemente caótica de Candy.

\- ¿Vas… a besarme?

Entonces él exhaló muy ligeramente, como si también hubiera estado reteniendo el aliento. Realmente todo este juego no sólo era para darle tiempo de que se arrepintiera mientras él todavía era capaz de irse, sino también para conocer sus deseos.

\- Ese es muy buen principio, Pecosa – le dijo Terry con una voz que parecía de seda, descendiendo a medias sobre ella mientras ponía especial cuidado de no agobiarla bajo su peso – Esta vez empezaremos por allí…

Candy sintió un vértigo tan fuerte que casi le sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones: él había dicho _"esta vez"._ Había encerrado una promesa tan grande en apenas dos simples palabras.

Terry llevó la mano hasta su cabello y le deshizo el trenzado hundiendo sus dedos entre los rizos, que le cayeron sobre los hombros desplegándose con toda su suavidad y dulce aroma mientras él la veía extasiado. Le enmarcó el rostro con una de sus fuertes manos mientras sus dedos le acariciaban las mejillas sonrosadas recorriéndole el rostro con la mirada, y luego sus labios descendieron con suavidad sobre los de ella… primero con un roce tortuosamente lento y travieso, jugueteando con su boca para que ella no se sintiera presionada, mordisqueándola muy suavemente y demorándose en iniciar la exploración de la invitante turgencia de sus labios. Le acarició la boca con una inquietante delicadeza, en una especie de adoración.

Tras aquel roce Candy se sintió invadida por un anhelo impaciente: no pudo más e inadvertidamente jadeó, muy despacito, abriendo el dulzor de su boca para recibir el aliento caliente de los labios de él. Ante su rendición el beso de Terry se volvió profundo y avasallante, como si liberara de golpe toda la contención anterior, con su lengua entrando a probar cada milímetro del interior dulce y delicioso de su boca.

La ciñó por la cintura estrechándola contra él y Candy se anidó entre sus fuertes brazos que le estaban construyendo un mundo totalmente nuevo, exclusivo para ella. Duraron quien sabe cuánto tiempo así, intercambiando besos, algunos interminables y otros breves, suaves o incendiarios… sus bocas unidas como si quisieran saciar hambre atrasada, poniéndose al día con tantos besos que se habían quedado a deber después de todo el tiempo de estar separados. Sus labios se llenaron con una sinfonía de suspiros incoherentes y besos incontables, lascivos, de esos que desconectan el cerebro y hacen que la piel se erice de sensaciones voluptuosas... hasta que en algún momento hubo un beso diferente. Un beso erótico y profundo, a partir del cual él ya no podía contenerse y ella tampoco quería que parara.

Ya no había moderación en Terry… entretejió sus dedos en los rizos dorados de Candy y le recorrió la nuca buscándole los labios con desespero, como un sediento que busca agua en el desierto. La mente de ella se nubló cuando sintió la lengua de Terry introduciéndose nuevamente en su boca y hundiéndose en su saliva, con una posesiva intensidad que no había tenido ninguno de los besos anteriores. Descaradamente y con reclamo, con una fiereza primaria en la que sus alientos se abrasaban y se mezclaban en un anhelo ardiente.

Terry tendió la mano y colocó apresuradamente un almohadón bajo ella, buscando que estuviera lo más cómoda posible, mientras Candy sentia el deleite de su peso reclinándose más sobre su cuerpo. Con una de sus manos él delineó las deliciosas curvas de su cadera mientras que con la otra la del tomaba el rostro, su boca todavía devorando la suya.

En algún momento, Candy llegó a creer que no sabría qué hacer... que todo mundo sabía, pero que ella no. Pero misteriosamente sus manos parecían haber cobrado vida propia y se deslizaron por el sólido torso de él hasta encontrarse sobre la dureza de sus hombros y la anchura de su espalda, sintiendo una inquietante fascinación por la forma en que los músculos de Terry se tensaban bajo sus caricias… estaba admirada, porque jamás imaginó que ella tendría ese fascinante poder bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Parecía casi mágica la forma en que aquel cuerpo masculino y vigoroso reaccionaba bajo su toque.

Terry quería sentirla completa... recorrerle la piel entera y abrasársela con su aliento. Bajó la mano desde su rostro hasta uno de sus senos y lo envolvió con su palma, lanzando un profundo gemido áspero y satisfecho. Aunque era sobre la tela del camisón, el contacto quemó la piel de Candy y encendió su corazón con un fuego incontrolable que la sumergió en un cálido mar de nuevas sensaciones a flor de piel. Involuntariamente, separó sus labios de los de Terry y se arqueó para incrementar el contacto mientras un grave jadeo escapaba también de sus labios. La piel se le había vuelto extremadamente sensible.

Oírla gemir de placer ante su contacto excitó fuertemente a Terry. Empezó a acariciarle el seno mientras su mano libre se hundía bajó la falda del camisón de ella para encontrarse por fin con su piel desnuda. Le acarició los suaves muslos subiendo por su cadera hasta alcanzar el borde de su lencería. Bruscamente, hundió su mano en ella y sintió que alcanzaba el cielo cuando sus dedos por fin rozaron la piel de su cintura y un poco más allá, trazando con su pulgar la invitante curva de su espalda y luego bajó, delineando con deleite la sedosa forma de su trasero. Le recorrió el contorno del cuerpo lanzando una serie de gemidos graves, completamente absorto en el placer de sentir su piel. Luego levantó la mirada hasta los expectantes ojos de ella y volvió a buscarle los labios, ávidamente. _¡Dios!,_ la amaba tanto... la deseaba tanto.

Candy se estaba hundiendo en el delicioso caos de sus sensaciones cuando sintió las fuertes manos de él abrirse paso entre la tela y acariciarle sin recato los senos con la yema de sus dedos rozándole la areola de piel de forma enloquecedora, resiguiéndola. Ella nuevamente tuvo que separarse de su boca para respirar, no sabiendo si debía aferrarse a las sábanas o enterrarle las uñas en la espalda. El placer de sentir su mano directamente sobre su pecho desnudo era indescriptible.

\- Ha sido tanto… mucho tiempo sin ti, Pecosa…- él lanzó un gruñido satisfecho cuando sintió sus senos erguirse bajo su caricia – Te he soñado tanto…

Ella sentia que el corazón iba a saltársele del pecho de tan rápido que latía... porque ya también el cuerpo le latía entero, de pura anticipación. El corazón de Terry también marchaba desbocado, embriagado por las intensas y voluptuosas reacciones del suave cuerpo de Candy bajo del suyo… porque si él antes creyó que se volvería loco sin poder besarla, ahora que la sentia estremecerse bajo sus besos y sus caricias sabía que la cordura era un sitio donde él definitivamente ya no estaba. Sentir sus labios húmedos, y la caricia de sus delicadas manos sobre su cuerpo acabaron con cualquier rastro de control en él.

Entonces, con un movimiento rápido, Terry levantó la falda del camisón y de la ligera camisola que Candy llevaba debajo y los deslizó hasta dejarla casi desnuda tan sólo en bragas de seda, con sus suaves y admirables curvas surgiendo esplendorosas debajo de toda aquella tela. Él gimió sonoramente, extasiado.

Para Candy fue un momento tan maravilloso como intimidante. Cerró fuertemente los ojos agradeciendo liberarse de la tela que la estaba ahogando ya entre tanto calor, pero también se sentia terriblemente avergonzada por su desnudez. Tanteó entre las sábanas, cohibida, buscando algo con qué cubrirse pero él la atajó tomándola por la muñeca y empezó a besarle la palma de la mano.

\- Terry… - jadeó ella al sentirlo.

\- Abre los ojos, Candy, quiero verte – le pidió él – Abre tus ojos para mí…

Aquel susurro invitante hizo temblar su corazón y disminuyó su pudor... ¿cómo podía rechazarle esa invitación que casi sonaba a súplica? Después de un momento Candy abrió los ojos lentamente, confiando en él... su verde mirada estaba ahora llena de complicidad. Lo que ella no pudo controlar de ninguna manera fue su respiración entrecortada ni la forma en que ésta se fue acelerando cuando sintió los ojos de Terry recorriendo su piel como una caricia caliente, de insolente adoración. Fue como si le acariciara todo el cuerpo a la vez.

Y el brillo de su mirada la hizo sentirse hermosa. Hermosísima.

Sus mejillas le ardían tanto como las manos.

\- Todo está bien, Candy – las palabras de él decían lo mismo que sus ojos. Terry quería que ella se acostumbrara a la idea de su desnudez… que no había nada malo en ella junto a él – Eres perfecta… eres una obra de arte…

Candy se ruborizó toda de un rojo violento y más aún cuando Terry arqueó una ceja, travieso.

\- Voy a besarte toda… - le dijo él – Pero antes vamos a ponernos _casi_ en igualdad de condiciones…

Terry se apartó de ella apenas el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse del resto de sus ropas, que dejó caer a los pies de la cama. Sus movimientos eran casi hipnóticos y Candy no pudo apartarle la vista de encima, viendo su imponente figura desplegando ante ella todo el poder de su cuerpo duro y la prueba contundente de su excitación. Ella nuevamente se ruborizó por sentir aquella violenta curiosidad, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Totalmente desnudo, él se tendió nuevamente a su lado y Candy sintió que el placer que habían compartido hasta ahora podía ser todavía más intenso, aunque pareciera imposible. Cuando Terry estrechó la dureza de su torso caliente contra la suavidad de su pecho desnudo, para ella fue como el descubrimiento de un mundo totalmente nuevo… experimentó una saciedad nunca antes sentida para una sed que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Candy se sintió plena y completa, admirando como se ajustaban perfectamente como si desde siempre estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Con el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos ella podía sentir la piel tensa y ardiente de él, también enfebrecida como la suya. Todo era nuevo para ella y, ¡por Dios! … todo era maravilloso.

Terry volvió a besarla como tanto le gustaba, provocándola. Su lengua volvió a hundirse en las húmedas profundidades de su aliento dulce y le saboreó la lengua con la suya, de una forma tan demandante que nuevamente la hizo gemir una y otra vez bajo el reclamo de su beso voluptuoso. Volvieron a recorrerse el cuerpo y acariciarse, ella le recorrió el pecho y su espalda, admirada de provocarle contracciones en las líneas duras de sus músculos cada vez que tocaba alguna vértebra de su espina dorsal, como si hiciera música con un poderoso instrumento. Lo acariciaba cada vez con mayor seguridad, con sus manos impacientes por ir más allá y explorarle la piel entera.

Por su parte las manos de Terry viajaron libres por el cuerpo de ella, enloquecidas ante la libertad de explorarla toda por fin sin ninguna tela interponiéndose mientras Candy se estremecía contra él, en una respuesta febril a sus caricias. Él le besó los párpados, las mejillas, el cuello... hasta detenerse el hueco de su garganta en donde le sentia el violento latir de su corazón. Entre sus manos, la había hecho arder de nuevo. Se separó un poco de ella y con el dedo índice recorrió su vientre, deteniéndose en la ligera depresión de su ombligo mientras sentia como ella se arqueaba y la piel se le erizaba bajo su toque. Estaba lista. Los hábiles dedos de él se aventuraron hasta el borde de sus bragas y tiraron de ellas, desnudándola por completo mientras ambos exhalaban al unísono: ella de vehemencia, y él de adoración.

Terry se quedó mudo ante su magnífica belleza y el regalo de su entrega. Porque ella, completamente desnuda, se revelaba esplendorosa ante sus ojos como una diosa perfumada de oro y seda: vestida únicamente con sus cabellos áureos, la seda de su piel y su embriagador olor a mujer dulce. Preciosa y fascinante hasta el infinito.

Él la aferró fuertemente y volvió a besarla casi con fiereza, mientras Candy se abandonaba a sus caricias. Eran tantas sensaciones juntas, que ella creyó que iba a derretirse bajo su contacto. Estremecida por la intensa pasión que la devoraba desde las entrañas sintió que iba a desmayarse, o a explotar con el furioso palpitar de la sangre en sus venas. Bajo sus labios, ella nuevamente gimió presa de un placer desenfrenado.

\- Terry…. - murmuró ella una y otra vez, entre jadeos.

Él saboreó su cuello, mientras le acariciaban la fina cintura desde donde se abría la curva de sus caderas rotundas y plenas, los sedosos muslos llenos de promesas. Su boca bajó hasta tomar cálidamente la cima de uno de sus senos que comenzó a besar y lamer despacio, concentrado en humedecerlo mientras la hacía arquearse de placer.

\- Candy... - jadeó también él, obsesionado con el sabor de su piel y su aroma - Eres tan hermosa... única... - murmuraba él, ensimismado en la exploración de su cuerpo. Sus manos bajaban por su cintura, su cadera, sus piernas… memorizando al detalle cada curva y cada línea de su cuerpo níveo. Guardando en sus manos la memoria de su cuerpo suave y aprendiendo cada uno de sus rincones, porque sabía que estaba a punto de quedarse toda la vida en ella.

Entonces se tendió completamente sobre Candy, sin dejar de besarla, y ella pudo sentir sus piernas macizas enredarse con las suyas y la dureza de su excitación desnuda en contacto con su zona más íntima. De forma totalmente inesperada Candy se acomodó bajó él mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntaria, pero sabiamente. Sus movimientos parecían haber cobrado una intuición propia, primitiva… que aumentaba mientras los rodeaba un olor mezcla entre dulzón y salado, el de la humedad compartida.

Ella gimió profundamente ante tantas sensaciones, ¿cuándo era que su cuerpo había aprendido a moverse así?

Obedeciendo a su instinto ambos se enredaron húmedos de transpiración, saboreándose deliciosamente. Ella probó la sal de su sudor que en lugar de darle sed la saciaba, deseando compartir con Terry un contacto único y más cercano de lo que jamás podría imaginar. Y no era algo que sólo deseaba, no. Era algo que _necesitaba_ … lo necesitaba tanto, como si le fuera indispensable para seguir respirando.

Terry creyó enloquecer al sentir su breve cintura debajo de él, casi exigiéndolo, mientras una de las piernas de ella rodeaba una de las suyas acariciando con la suavidad cremosa de su pantorrilla la parte posterior de uno de sus muslos macizos. Él ya no podía pensar. La tomó de la cadera, alzándola para ajustarla a él y gradualmente empezó a introducirse en su carne suave, sintiendo que en cada avance los dedos de Candy se le enterraban en los hombros a medida que su piel se abría ante su embate. Él no quería lastimarla, pero la sensación de su interior caliente ciñéndose a él lo estaba volviendo loco. Nunca pensó que agradecería tener una herida resentida en el costado que lo obligaba a moderar su acometida.

Al sentirlo empujarse en su interior ella sintió un dolor punzante que, por un momento, la asustó. Los duros músculos de la espalda de Terry estaban tensos al límite y la rodeaba con la fuerza contenida de su cuerpo, porque era evidente que él refrenaba su poderosa constitución en consideración a ella. Entonces Terry la miró a los ojos diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien… que podía confiar y abandonarse en él, porque él siempre la sostendría y confiaría en ella.

\- Te amo… - su gemido brotó desde el fondo de su ser. Porque Terry sabía que estaba adentrándose en su carne virginal y que, a pesar de la pasión y la humedad compartida, inevitablemente iba a hacerle daño por un momento - Candy, aférrate a mí…

Y ella lo hizo, sabiendo que iba a seguir haciéndolo por el resto de sus vidas.

Entonces él con una embestida contundente se hundió totalmente en ella para compartir por fin el contacto más íntimo que sus cuerpos jamás podrían darse. Él se arqueó hacia ella con los ojos cerrados y lanzó involuntariamente un gemido ronco y profundo, como un gruñido de satisfacción y placer casi animal. Por fin estaba totalmente dentro de ella, de la forma más carnal posible. Lo alcanzó una sensación de infinita plenitud que lo congeló en el sitio, mientras sentia las oleadas de placer que le producía el palpitante centro de Candy ciñéndose en esa parte de su cuerpo que la invadía.

Para Candy, sentirlo fue casi como un milagro. Él estaba dentro de ella, ya no sólo metafóricamente, sino de verdad. Dentro de ella, sobre ella, alrededor de ella. Más cerca de lo que nadie estaría jamás. Como él se lo pidió, Candy se aferró a los músculos de sus hombros mientras sentia aquella dolorosa dureza que casi la resquebrajó... pero de alguna forma extraña, su cuerpo en lugar de romperse poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la cada vez menor incomodidad que le provocaba el cuerpo de Terry dentro del suyo. Jamás habría adivinado que ella era capaz de amoldarse tanto y ceñirlo así.

Él se detuvo para darle tiempo a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al de él. Temblaba ligeramente pareciendo volver de un lugar muy lejano cuando le preguntó, casi con un suspiro gutural.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – mintió ella… Bueno, no mintió: era verdad que le dolía pero, como si aquello fuera un contrasentido cósmico, también sabía que nunca había estado mejor en toda su vida. Jamás habría imaginado encontrar tal placer tan cerca del dolor.

Terry la besaba y murmuraba algo más, pero Candy ya no lo entendió. Sólo captó sonidos inconexos: " _preciosa_ ", " _amor_ "... y aunque no quería perdérselos ya tampoco había cordura en ella, devorada por sus propias sensaciones. No podía olvidar la expresión del rostro de Terry que se le quedó grabado a fuego en las retinas; su semblante tenso de deseo y ensimismado, reflejando el placer devastador que sentia al estar dentro de ella… Candy nunca antes le había visto ese gesto de goce primario y amó verlo tan íntimo, sabiendo que ella era la causa. Por un instante se olvidó del dolor, gozando de la excitante fascinación que la invadió al darse cuenta de que ella era capaz de hacerlo disfrutar de esa manera.

Después de darle un momento para habituarse a su cuerpo, él la tomó de la mano mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos de forma hambrienta. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, con un acoplamiento tan perfecto que después de un momento de incomodidad, fue fácil comenzar a ajustarse el cuerpo de uno en la oquedad de la otra y entonces Terry empezó a moverse dentro de ella, al principio lenta pero apasionadamente, permitiendo que ella se acostumbrara a sentirlo dentro y que deseara nuevamente sus embestidas.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por su ritmo, sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo a medida que él aumentaba la cadencia de aquella caricia imposible que le hacía por dentro. Cuando el dolor desapareció completamente, Candy se descubrió moviéndose en un mismo vaivén, replegándose cuando él retrocedía y siguiéndolo cuando embestia. Ella arqueó la espalda y sus caderas se alzaron, ajustándose a él de la forma más perfecta. Ya no había en ella ni un rastro de dolor, todo se había convertido en un delicioso goce primario. Una danza erótica y perfecta entre ambos.

Él la sintió completamente rendida bajo su cuerpo. Al principio le permitió establecer su ritmo pero llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo contenerse, sobre todo después de que ella se arqueara contra él como exigiéndole más, con sus labios gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Entonces casi perdió toda su cordura al oírla jadear bajo él, arreciando el roce de sus pieles en ese rincón tan sensible e íntimo, con ella ruborizada toda... Terry jamás pensó que sentiría tanto placer al proporcionárselo a ella y sentirla aferrarse a su espalda de esa manera, con su cuerpo estremecido bajo del suyo, sintiendo cómo el corazón le palpitaba entre las piernas alrededor de él. Arreció la fuerza de sus embestidas, mientras ella se aferraba de forma violenta a su cuerpo.

¡Por Dios! Él sentia que iba a explotar de tanta pasión, pero no supo ni cómo logró refrenarse porque quería que primero terminara ella. Quería verla gozar y oírla gemir, envuelta en el medio de una vorágine de puro placer. Luchó por contenerse un poco más.

Candy estaba en el límite. Las deleitosas oleadas que le proporcionaba el vaivén del cuerpo de Terry eran cada vez más intensas, en éxtasis y subiendo. Inmersa en una nube de deseo, Candy se aferró como desesperada a sus hombros y enredó las piernas alrededor de él, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Ya no había nada ni nadie en el mundo sino él.

\- Terry… - gimió una vez más.

 _"Terry, Terry…"_ , sus últimos pensamientos conscientes oscilaban como si fueran un acróbata al borde del precipicio. Un empujón… más… y caería al abismo.

Y sucedió.

Ella sintió su propio cuerpo tensarse, vibrar como la cuerda de un violín en el límite de romperse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndose en la almohada, anclando sus dedos en la espalda de su hombre mientras un espasmo desconocido la proyectaba en un violento volcán de placer con la sangre amotinándosele en las venas, mientras sentia que el tiempo se alargaba y se borraba, volviéndose infinita.

Oh, Dios, _¡Dios!_ … Era algo que ella nunca había sentido. Jamás. Nunca antes había sentido que casi se moría de felicidad… una sacudida inenarrable que le dejó el cuerpo y las entrañas latiendo de placer como si toda ella se hubiera vuelto un corazón, mientras que un intenso caudal de sensaciones le revelaban que el temblor no sólo había ocurrido en su cuerpo, sino que su alma también se había derretido y fusionado quedado por siempre anudada en un lazo indisoluble y eterno al alma de él. Dos almas provenientes del mismo lugar que por fin conseguían que también sus cuerpos se abrasaran y se enredaran, respirando el aire que salía de uno para entrar en el pecho del otro, en un vaivén que duraría toda la vida.

La sensación fue tan desbordante, como si el alma misma le estallara, que un par de lágrimas de felicidad también se desbordaron de los ojos de Candy. Era como si su todo su interior se hubiera incendiado de golpe, abrasado con el contacto de sus brazos tibios y su caricia íntima.

Él la miró, y de pronto toda la plenitud que había sentido por hacerla gozar de aquella manera se esfumó en un segundo. Realmente preocupado, pegó su torso a su pecho trémulo y le besó las lágrimas.

\- Mi amor… ¿te duele?

\- No. Ya no – menos cuando él por primera vez en la vida la llamaba así.

\- Estás llorando… - él estaba desconcertado.

Pero ella, ya casi con las lágrimas secas, sonreía.

\- Y no sé por qué. Me siento tan llena de ternura y felicidad, como si el estallido de hace rato me hubiera llenado de una emoción infinita.

\- Estallido… – Terry arqueó una ceja, interesado.

Y Candy jadeó con un ronroneo perezoso, casi gutural.

-Oh, sí – murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y se humedecía los labios, recordándolo.

Y eso solo fue suficiente para encenderlo a él nuevamente, y llevarlo casi exactamente al lugar donde estaba antes. Impaciente, le hundió una mano en su cabello.

\- Trataré de no hacerte más daño, Candy.

\- ¿Tú? No… cre… - pero le fue imposible terminar la frase, que se disolvió en un gemido voluptuoso. _¡Dios!_ ¿Acaso había palabras en el mundo? ¿No todo era su piel y sus manos, y el calor del cuerpo viril sobre del suyo? ¿Había en el mundo algo más que Terry enclavado en ella, meciéndola por dentro?

Él la besó ardientemente deseando oírla gemir bajo sus labios, con todo su ser concentrado en las intensas oleadas de placer que lo invadían al sentir el centro de Candy apretado contra la parte de su cuerpo que la invadía. Todavía húmeda y palpitante.

La embistió fuertemente, profundizando sus acometidas con un ritmo primitivo. Sabía que estaba siendo más brusco de lo que deseaba, pero el cuerpo se le había amotinado y se hundía en el calor de Candy de forma exigente, ya con el cuerpo despojado de cualquier dulzura. Se volvió puro instinto, con la necesidad no sólo de poseerla y reclamarla sino de metérsela dentro del pecho y protegerla para siempre.

En el límite de su conciencia, cuando sabía que estaba a punto de perderse en la embriaguez de aquellas oleadas sublimes, él se reclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído:

\- Candy… Pecosa mía…

Y luego cualquier rastro de pensamiento consciente ardió en las mismas llamas que sentia lamiéndole la piel, y todo lo que quedó fue la sensación de ella rodeándolo todo, absorbiéndole el alma y el ser. El orgasmo llegó a él y lo traspasó como un temblor de tierra: una sacudida brutal que, cuando paró, ya todo su mundo entero estaba acomodado de otro modo. Ya todo giraba en torno a ella.

Terry apenas podía creerlo, jamás había sentido antes una fuerza tan desbordante que sólo con ella se le revelaba. Se había enterrado en su carne y se había sembrado en su cuerpo…guardándose en Candy para siempre. Y el " _por siempre_ " volvió a tener sentido para él, porque si había un lugar en el mundo en el que deseaba estar para siempre era enclavado en ella, rodeado y absorbido por ella.

Candy lo había devorado todo: era su principio y su fin. Él podía renacer cada día en su alma, y cada noche morir abrasado en su piel.

Después de aquel clímax, una deliciosa languidez invadió el cuerpo de ambos amantes. Se quedaron abrazados, con las piernas entrelazadas y Candy recostada a medias sobre su pecho disfrutando de su aroma y de la tibieza que se les quedó metida en los huesos después de que sus pieles ardieran. Ella se sentia profundamente feliz, todavía sin poder ni querer borrar de su mente y de su cuerpo la memoria de aquellos besos febriles y las caricias contundentes de sus manos. Era un milagro que alguna vez creyó imposible, saberse amada por Terry y sentirse suya.

Se sentia florecer entre sus brazos.

Él también apenas podía creer las emociones que todavía le revoloteaban en el alma y todas las sensaciones que terminaron por aquietarse en su cuerpo. Ella – lo más precioso de su vida - descansaba entre sus abrazo, jugueteando con caricias perezosas en su pecho y el dulce vaho cálido de su respiración cosquilleándole en la piel. Terry la abrazó con más fuerza, disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles desnudas, sabiendo que sólo hasta que la acarició toda sintió que por fin sus manos habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Ella ahora era su mujer, su amante y su amiga… su vida misma. Sabía que jamás la dejaría ir nuevamente, que la querría a su lado _siempre_.

Porque en ese momento ambos se sentian como si fueran uno solo, con una felicidad resplandeciente que borraba cualquier rastro de amargura del pasado, como si el tiempo hubiera nacido de nuevo a partir de este momento. Ambos se sentian perteneciéndose el uno al otro, por entero.

Disfrutaron de su dicha en silencio por un rato, porque las palabras se habían vuelto innecesarias tras decirse tantas cosas con el cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, Candy fue la primera que habló.

\- Te amo mucho, Terry. Con todo mi corazón. Nunca pensé que se podía amar a nadie así como te amo a ti…

Él sonrió, apenas. Ella estaba diciendo justo lo que él también pensaba. Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

\- Candy… jamás he amado a nadie que no seas tú. Y jamás quiero que sea de otra forma. Adoro cada palmo de tu alma valiente y cada centímetro de tu cuerpo perfecto. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte.

Ella sonrió ligeramente ante sus halagos.

\- ¿Cómo podría haber adivinado que existe tanta felicidad junta? – ella suspiró, y le besó el pecho como si le besara el corazón desnudo – Jamás lo habría sabido sin ti, mi amor.

Terry cerró los ojos y la apretó más contra él, profundamente conmovido de que el feroz intercambio que antes sacudió sus cuerpos ahora hubiera dado lugar a un par de corazones temblando con tanta ternura compartida.

\- Candy, ¿te hice daño? – preguntó él después de un rato, realmente preocupado por la respuesta. Sabía que a pesar de todo el cuidado que intentó poner, en algún momento su cuerpo se había amotinado y había sido más brusco de lo que se había propuesto, echando por tierra sus más prudentes intenciones.

Ella sonrió apenas, con un ligero ronroneo que le brotó desde lo más profundo de la garganta.

\- Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo… - le respondió.

Él la amó aún más por su consideración.

\- Ni la mitad de lo que tú me has hecho a mí – la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que alzara la vista para mirarla a los ojos. Sus largos y dorados rizos le cosquillearon en el pecho – Apenas puedo creer la vida que tendremos juntos, Candy, y apenas puedo esperar a que comience…

Los ojos de ella brillaron, llenos con una esperanza apenas contenida. Luego el brillo se volvió muy diferente cuando él, con un movimiento rápido, se incorporó atrapándola bajo su cuerpo.

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar, Pecosa – Terry empezó a besarle el cuello, de forma lenta y persuasiva – Cada día quiero ver como abres tus ojos al despertar y que tu primera sonrisa sea para mí.

\- Y yo saber que camisa vas a usar cada mañana…

\- Quiero ver cómo cepillas tu cabello por la noche… usando otro camisón, por supuesto. O mejor aún, sin ningún camisón.

Ella se ruborizó, y trató de evitar ese rumbo de la conversación.

\- Quiero cocinarte cada día…

Terry le mordió el hombro, muy suavemente.

 _-_ Yo no estoy tan seguro de querer eso, Pecas.

\- ¡Hey! La otra vez no estuvo tan mal… - protestó ella casi sin energía, sintiendo cómo los besos de Terry iban llenando su cuerpo de una sensación cálida.

\- Y tuviste razón. Siempre me tendrás rogando por más – le dijo él mirándola licencioso, con un brillo endiablado en los ojos – O tal vez serás tú quien me ruegue a mí, Pecas. Vamos a descubrirlo…

 **-o-**

Candy abrió los ojos pesada y lentamente, sin estar segura de si habían transcurrido horas o apenas minutos. Oyendo el suave crepitar de los rescoldos del fuego en la chimenea lo primero que pensó era que todo había sido un sueño… hasta que fue consciente de que Terry realmente dormía a su lado, con su fuerte brazo bajo ella rodeando su piel desnuda mientras la acercaba hacia su pecho tibio que subía y bajaba al ritmo acompasado de su respiración calma.

Ella lanzó un suspiro agradecido, desde el fondo de su alma.

Después de hacerle el amor, Terry la había llevado para que la frescura del agua de la ducha le aliviara las zonas doloridas del cuerpo. Candy recordó que todo había sido tan maravilloso que la vergüenza de su desnudez había desaparecido rápidamente, e incluso la idea de que Terry se le uniera bajo el agua le pareció lo más natural del mundo, una prueba más de la intimidad compartida. Entonces él la había besado y acariciado lánguidamente, como si reverenciara su cuerpo bajo la cortina de agua y luego, cuando la llevó de regreso a la cama envuelta en una enorme y mullida toalla, habían acabado haciendo el amor de nuevo… Terry la amó otra vez de forma apasionada, besándola con avidez y llenándola de caricias firmes, empujándose profundamente en su cuerpo suave que esta vez estaba mejor preparado para recibirlo. Ella entonces fue más osada, recorriendo ya sin pudor alguno la textura de su piel tensa y enfebrecida, la dureza de sus músculos tirantes. Ambos ardiendo en deseo compartido y terminado otra vez fundidos de placer.

Minutos antes de caer rendida en el sopor de un sueño delicioso, Candy pensó que si la primera vez había sentido rozar las estrellas con las manos, en esta ocasión estaba segura de que había capturado una de ellas y que ahora la guardaba dentro de su corazón, desde donde le calentaba el cuerpo y el alma. Con esa tibieza se durmió, y ahora que despertaba dio gracias al cielo porque nada de eso había sido un sueño.

Levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Terry, viendo con fascinación su gesto al dormir… sus párpados cerrados bajo sus cejas pobladas, su boca tentadoramente relajada y la cuadratura de su quijada en la que ya se empezaba a asomar una tupida sombra de vello incipiente. Sin poderlo evitar, alargó la mano y acarició la fuerte línea de su mandíbula sintiendo bajo la yema de los dedos el cosquilleo rugoso de su barba recién salida.

Y de pronto, aquella sensación fue acompañada con un sonido igual de delicioso.

\- ¿Ya despertaste, pecosa dormilona? – él seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero su voz no sonaba como si acabara de despertar.

\- Pensé que dormías – dijo ella muy quedo, gratamente sorprendida.

\- Hasta hace un rato, sí – él abrió sus ojos, y la mirada de sus pupilas aguamarina se hundió en las gemas verdes de la suya – Pero hace un instante me despertó la idea de que me estaba perdiendo un magnífico espectáculo – Terry sonrió de lado, lánguido y perfecto – También eres exquisita cuando duermes.

Sin poderlo evitar, Candy se sonrojó. ¿Sería que él también la estuvo observando?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se sorprendió de que él tuviera que preguntárselo porque nunca había estado mejor, rodeada de su tibieza y su olor. Con la fuerza de su cuerpo a su lado, su brazo rodeándola como si la exigiera.

\- Estupendamente – le respondió ella - ¿Y tú?

\- Nunca he estado mejor en la vida.

Dentro de él, se había apaciguado la ira que había sentido carcomiéndole el alma durante tanto tiempo. Saberse amado por Candy era una sensación devastadoramente reconfortante; por fin podía sentirse capaz de cerrar los ojos confiado en que había alguien que no desaparecería al abrirlos... y saberse amado de esa manera le daba una sensación de paz indescriptible. La hacía querer abrazarla y cuidar siempre de que un ser así de maravilloso no pudiera ser dañado jamás.

\- Quiero que estés siempre conmigo, Candy. No quiero que te vayas nunca, no quiero que me dejes nunca...

\- Nunca me iré, Terry.

\- Lo sé – él sonrió, casi arrogante - me encargaré de hacerte tan feliz que ni siquiera pensarás en la posibilidad. Borraré cada uno de los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar, Pecosa. Puede que no sea el hombre que más te merezca, pero seré el que más te amará.

\- Apenas puedo creer la dicha que por fin estamos juntos...

\- No sé qué hubiera hecho de haberte perdido, y casi lo hago – Terry se tensó ligeramente de tan sólo de imaginarlo – Nunca agradeceré bastante al cielo y a ti, aquel malentendido de la noche de Albert y Jane. Esa fue la primera vez que pensé que tú y yo por fin podíamos terminar juntos.

Las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron, recordando.

\- Me senti tan avergonzada aquel día. Pensé que inmediatamente sabrías que estaba enamorada de ti.

\- ¡Ojalá lo hubiera sabido! Pero estaba tan ciego de resentimiento. - él meneó la cabeza, ya no quería recordar la amargura del pasado - De cualquier forma no te me habrías escapado, Pecas. Aunque aparentemente yo estaba convencido de que no quería verte más, mi cuerpo tomaba decisiones propias… me salvaste de haberte ido a buscar una y otra vez, cada vez con un pretexto más ridículo y patético hasta que hubieras terminado riéndote de mí, al ver cómo me tenías.

\- Jamás, ¡jamás! Yo también siempre quería que me buscaras y verte, aunque también por dentro me lo negaba a mí misma, diciéndome que realmente eras un patán – ambos recordaron aquel incidente que tuvieron casi al reencontrarse y la risa de Candy repicó, gloriosa, en los oídos de Terry. Los ojos de ella brillaban como los de una diablilla cuando le dijo – Sobre todo después de que usted se portó tan presuntuoso conmigo aquella vez, _Su Excelencia_.

El rostro de Terry adquirió un vivo tono enrojecido, de profunda vergüenza.

\- Oh no, Candy. Por favor, olvidemos eso.

\- Claro que no – exclamó ella, disfrutando el hecho de haber provocado un sonrojo tan violento en él - Me doy cuenta de que gracias a aquello tengo la manera perfecta para decirte que te estás comportando como un patán.

\- Jamás volveré a comportarme así.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Me lo guardaré por si acaso – Candy sonrió con una risita apenas disimulada. Por una vez se sentia tan bien de ser ella quien lo incordiara a él - Aunque aquella vez me dieron ganas de estrellarte tu propio escudo de armas en la cabeza, debo reconocer que he ganado el uso de una palabra mágica que podré usar para decirte que te estás excediendo. Aunque en ese caso, sería más correcto usar " _Su Excedencia_ ".

Candy rió apretando los dientes, orgullosa de su broma aunque fuera tan mala. Terry abrió los ojos como platos, con una diversión contenida.

\- ¡Ah!, ahora eres tú quien se burla de mí… - él trató de que su voz sonara amenazadora, pero estaba demasiado divertido.

Ella rió descaradamente otra vez, ya sin poderse contener.

\- Tuve un buen maestro.

\- ¿Quieres qué te muestre lo que es excederse de verdad? – él se lanzó sobre ella con sus labios sobre su cuello - ¿Qué te parece si vuelvo a besarte cada centimetro del cuerpo?

La risa de Candy se apagó poco a poco bajo sus besos. Luego se ruborizó, tan furiosamente como el sonrojo que él había tenido antes.

\- Me gustan esos excesos – dijo ella - Seguramente moriría de felicidad.

Pero era un contrasentido porque él, que siendo un adolescente le regaló el asombro y las mariposas de su primer beso, hoy le regalaba el milagro de haberla convertido en mujer y las ganas de no morirse nunca para pasar la eternidad entre sus brazos.

En medio de sus besos, el reloj sobre la chimenea repicó con cuatro débiles gongs. Él ni lo notó, pero Candy no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que, aunque ella quería pasar toda la vida entre sus brazos, por el momento ni siquiera podían terminar la madrugada.

\- Terry, ya casi amanece. Te encontrarán aquí…

\- Eso espero - él no dejaba de besarle el cuello, las mejillas, los oídos - Así te obligarán a casarte conmigo, mañana mismo.

\- Albert te retará a un duelo…

Terry sonrió contra su piel, no le diría que los duelos estaban prohibidos desde el siglo pasado.

\- " _Ven muerte, ¡bienvenida seas! Así lo quiere Julieta…_ " – recitó teatralmente.

\- Terry…

\- La verdad es que no me gustaría batirme con Albert – confesó él dejando de besarla y haciendo como si estuviera pensándolo muy seriamente – Pero si se tratara de _"El Elegante",_ haría una excepción encantado. Sólo espero que haya mejorado su esgrima aunque lo dudo si, como siempre, está más preocupado por no despeinarse que por ver en dónde coloca la espada…

\- No digas eso. Deberías llevarte bien con Archie.

\- ¡Ah! Esa sería una enorme prueba de mi inmenso amor por ti: "ser amigo de Archibald Cornwell…" – él fingió estar sopesando la posibilidad – No estoy seguro, Pecas… tal vez volver a las terribles y angustiosas noches sin tí no sea tan malo después de todo – dijo Terry con ironía, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un suave pero contundente almohadazo en el rostro. No pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

\- ¡Eres imposible! – ella también reía.

Por el momento ninguno pensaba en el pasado, porque ambos sabían que lamentarse por el tiempo perdido era perderlo dos veces. Era hora de mirar hacia el futuro.

Cuando la risa de ambos se apagó, Terry suspiró profundamente. Era hora de hablar en serio porque ella tenía razón y el amanecer los acosaba.

\- Te dije que esto cambiaría totalmente las cosas, Candy. ¿Te das cuenta de que debemos casarnos cuanto antes?

El corazón de ella dio un brinco.

\- Sí.

\- Te propongo que hagamos el anuncio del compromiso en cuanto reciba la anuencia de matrimonio, y que nos casemos pocos días después.

\- ¡Tan rápido, incluso antes que Albert y Jane! – ella se sobresaltó, desconcertada - No sé si todo pueda hacerse con tanta prisa…

\- No te preocupes por eso. Contrataremos a cincuenta… cien personas. Habrá más organizadores que invitados.

\- ¿Tiene que ser una boda tan grande?

Él creyó que ella era quien la quería así, y se lo dijo.

\- No, Terry. Más bien yo creí que eso era lo que se esperaba de un duque.

Él pensó que sí, que eso era lo que se esperaba. Las relaciones sociales de la aristocracia estaban llenas de eventos lujosos, la mayor parte de las veces con multitud de personas hipócritas cuya única ambición en la vida era lucirse con vanidad, actuando con una extraña fascinación por la exposición y la presunción. Gente terriblemente ostentosa y muerta de tedio sin más ambición que cotillear en la vida de los demás, sólo preocupada por establecer contactos y matrimonios ventajosos. Que le partieran una pierna si él quería que ese tipo de gente estuviera en su boda, sobre todo ahora que sabía que su enlace con Candy sería por amor.

\- ¿Qué quieres tú, Candy?

Ella dudó un momento en responder, pensando que sus deseos seguramente estaban muy lejos de lo que se esperaría para una duquesa. Pero no podía olvidar lo opresivas que siempre le habían parecido todas aquellas veladas aristocráticas a las que había asistido, con toda esa gente desconocida para ella, juzgando y cuchicheando.

\- Quiero algo para nosotros, Terry, para ti y para mí... para la gente que queremos. Una boda que los dos podamos disfrutar y no padecerla – ella levantó los ojos hacia él, llenos de amor - Sólo te quiero a ti, y compartir nuestra alegría con los nuestros...

Él casi sonrió, pensando en cuánto se parecían sus deseos. Por eso la amaba tanto.

\- Siendo así, ya prácticamente tenemos todo listo, ¿no? – la voz de él sonaba aliviada - Al demonio con la fiesta de compromiso, ya todo el mundo sabe que estamos comprometidos y si alguien lo duda soy capaz de subir contigo hasta el Big Ben y besarte hasta que a nadie le quede la menor duda. Bueno… haría también otras cosas, pero creo que nos arrestarían por atentar contra la moral y las buenas costumbres.

\- ¡Terry!

\- Podemos aprovechar la fecha del compromiso y casarnos ese día, Pecas.

Ella se sobresaltó, sintiéndose otra vez ligeramente abrumada.

\- Pero... supongo que no es lo que se espera... esa es una ceremonia más pequeña. Habrá mucha gente desilusionada... no sé si tengas problemas por romper con todo ese protocolo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, no será la primera vez que lo hago. – él se encogió de hombros - Además, como bien dices, será algo totalmente inesperado. Seremos tan generosos que les daremos distracción y un tema del qué hablar por varias semanas – ironizó él, con los ojos chispeantes. - Serían unos desagradecidos si no aprecian eso.

Los ojos de ella sonrieron en complicidad. Era como si estuvieran a punto de cometer una travesura.

\- Cásate conmigo, Candy - él la besó - Cásate conmigo cuanto antes. Concédeme el gran honor de pertenecerte.

Ella sonrió, radiante.

\- Ya eres mío, Terry Grandchester – presumió, pero su sonrojo desmentia su aparente seguridad.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, pecosa insolente.

Y la sonrisa torcida de él la derritió.

\- Sí, Terry. Nos casaremos lo más pronto posible – a Candy también empezaba a seducirle la idea – Lo haremos aquí en Londres, para que sea más rápido – contagiada por su entusiasmo ella también quería que el resto de su vida empezara lo más pronto posible.

Los ojos de él se encendieron, como si hubiera ganado la más importante de las batallas.

\- Te juro que no te arrepentirás, Pecosa. Traeremos a tus madres… a todos los niños de tu Hogar de Pony si tú quieres...

\- Tenemos que planearlo todo - ella sentia una sensación maravillosa en el pecho, cada segundo que pasaba le encantaba más la idea - Pero en un par de horas amanecerá...

\- ¡Que despierte el mundo! Has dicho que sí y en menos de un mes serás mi esposa... quiero que lo sepan todos.

Ella empezaba a creer que él hablaba en serio.

\- Por favor Terry, no… - Candy empezó a pensar en las consecuencias que eso tendría para los Ardlay, especialmente para Albert – Déjame hacerlo a mi modo.

\- No pienso dejarte sola a que te enfrentes a esto, Candy. Hay consecuencias evidentes de lo que hicimos…

Ella asintió, muy ligeramente.

\- Sí, lo sé… - se mordió los labios – Pero yo me encargaré de eso. Deja que sea yo quien les diga a todos que nos casaremos cuanto antes, sin que tengan que enterarse de esta manera. No quiero provocar más conflictos.

Terry miró sus ojos preocupados. Por supuesto, lo que más quería en el mundo era evitarle problemas.

\- Puedo robarte y no tendrás que explicar nada a nadie, todo será mi culpa… – dijo él medio en serio - No sería el primer novio impaciente que se roba a su prometida.

Candy ahogó un exclamación, alarmada.

\- Debí haber venido con mis caballerangos y robarte de forma espectacular - al notar que ella de verdad estaba ansiosa, Terry bromeó para relajarla – Debería raptarte al estilo de esas películas del Viejo Oeste americano, aunque el escenario inglés desentone bastante.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él ya no hablaba en serio, y se relajó.

\- Eso sí daría de qué hablar, ¡por meses!

Él la abrazó con fuerza y aspiró fuertemente su aroma. De verdad, no quería dejarla.

\- Candy, si me voy...

Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes, ligeramente mortificada.

\- Si me voy... – repitió Terry, dejando en claro que la idea no le gustaba para nada – Volveré en unas horas por ti. Respetablemente y todo eso, ¿te parece bien? Quiero que pasemos el día juntos, y casi… _casi_ puedo prometerte que me portaré bien.

La joven recordó cuando él le había prometido lo mismo por carta en una de sus primeras y accidentadas citas, y ella todavía no estaba segura de que eso significara lo mismo para ambos. De cualquier forma, pasar el día a su lado era lo que ella más quería... un pequeño receso antes de enfrentar todo lo que se les vendría encima.

\- Sí, Terry. Estaré esperando por ti.

Entonces, entre besos, ambos se vistieron y ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta de Stonehurst Hall caminando por los pasillos silenciosos, encubiertos bajo las sombras de la madrugada y sintiéndose ligados por un secreto tan íntimo que sólo conocían ellos y Dios.

Justo en la salida y antes de irse, él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarla largamente hasta que las rodillas se le doblaron.

\- Creo que debemos dejar de vernos de madrugada, Pecas – le dijo Terry con picardía, tratando de hacerla sonreír, y cuando lo consiguió la besó en la frente – Todo estará bien, Candy. En unas horas vendré contigo, no te dejaré sola.

Cuando el auto de Terry se alejó, el horizonte del Este ya estaba teñido con fuertes pinceladas doradas y de un azul claro que eran la señal inequívoca del inminente amanecer. La casa empezaba a despertar y ella sabía que debía volver pronto a su habitación, pero esperó hasta verlo perderse en la distancia.

Él apenas acababa de irse, y ya lo extrañaba.

Antes de despedirse, Terry le había preguntado si estaba arrepentida y ella no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para responderle que no. Había tenido tanto dolor en su vida, que pensó que Dios no podía castigarla por aferrarse a un poco de felicidad… estar con él y saber que se amaban era lo más cercano que Candy había sentido nunca a un verdadero hogar. No podía haber nada malo en ello.

Arropándose en el abrigo que Terry le había dejado sobre los hombros al verla tiritar bajo el rocío matutino, Candy aspiró fuertemente su aroma como si pudiera sentirlo todavía allí. Su corazón latia colmado de felicidad, esperando impaciente su regreso. Había sido un día muy largo y apenas había dormido, pero se sentia extrañamente llena de energía para enfrentarse al mundo.

Para amarlo a él.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **¡A quienes sigan en esta historia, muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo!**

 **Y por la paciencia que me han tenido.**

A Skarllet Northman, Gcfavela, Stormaw, Ara, Anna María, Dalia, Becky Grandchester, Inés, HaniR, Gladys, Dianley, Eli, Gissa Álvarez, Nidiyare, Sakurai Alighieri, An_feliz, R.G. Grandchester, Pecas, Elisa Ventura, Esme05, Iris Adriana, Clauseri, Aurora R., Claudia Ramírez, Tete, Clover, Mago Roque, Loca x Terry, Magda Vidal, Daymita3, Angeles, Erika, Sol Granchester, Patricia, Darling Eveling, Chiiari, Liz García, Paty Velaquez, Norma Angélica, Celia, Ale Mia, Caro, Belsythh, Solsire, Victoria1973, Darjeeling, , Arelys Flores, Mayra, Candicita, Rorry, Naty, Lectora 1977, Minea e invitadas, un millón de gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras de aliento. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado pues no lo terminé de escribir con el mejor de los ánimos. Sin embargo, sus palabras me ayudaron mucho para ponerme a escribir otra vez y eso es impagable.

A quienes me agregan o siguen vía fanfiction, muchas gracias por su confianza y paciencia, de todo corazón.

Respecto a la historia: es por lo aquí sucedido que quería escribir a Candy y Terry adultos, y muy conscientes de sus decisiones. Les pido una disculpa a quienes no esperaban este comportamiento entre nuestra pareja de enamorados pero sucede que buena parte del fic, y sobre todo este capítulo, está inspirado en la canción " _Hoy ten miedo de mí_ " de Fernando Delgadillo (de hecho, fue el primer nombre que pensé para este fanfic, y de allí estoy tomando el titulo para el siguiente capítulo). Me encanta esa canción y quise escribirle una historia que significara algo para mí. Ojalá lo ocurrido no las haya decepcionado demasiado.

Ya para terminar, les aviso que espero no tardar tanto para la próxima: la historia tendrá 15 capítulos (de la extensión que salgan los 3 restantes) y terminará a finales de Octubre, así que ya vamos por la recta final. Espero volver a mi ritmo anterior de escritura (que era lento, pero más seguro :).

En tres semanas publicaré el **Capítulo 13: "Porque no puede ser".**

* * *

 **Agradezco con el corazón a Anna María por las correcciones a éste capítulo. Todos los errores, omisiones y excesos que quedaron, son míos.**


	13. AVISO

Hola a todas quienes me leen,

Antes que nada, quiero **agradecerles** muchísimo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, además de todas sus palabras de ánimo y aliento. De verdad, me alegra mucho leerlas y ésta es una de esas veces que las palabras no alcanzan para expresar la gratitud que siento hacia ustedes. Mil gracias, de verdad.

Ahora, si no quieren perder tiempo con explicaciones y sólo les interesa el final de esta historia, pueden pasar a los párrafos finales de este aviso. Gracias.

Escribo este aviso principalmente porque recibí un review de quien considera que le he faltado al respeto al leer otros fics (y comentarlos), mientras que tengo el mío desactualizado desde hace más de tres meses. En mi disculpa, quiero decir que **jamás** _ **(jamás de los jamases)**_ **ha sido mi intención faltarles al respeto y hacerles perder su tiempo** … leo otros fics, porque para mí es más fácil leer que escribir. Aunque me encanta hacer ambas cosas, leo en minutos pero escribo en horas.

Este mensaje es porque aunque creo que no les he faltado al respeto (al menos no de forma voluntaria y/o consciente) lo que sí he hecho es prometerles cosas que no cumplí: básicamente, con las fechas de publicación. Soy de las que opina que una excusa no vale para nada sino que lo que cuenta son los resultados, pero les doy una explicación por si alguien la necesita: terminé con mi pareja de varios años en agosto pasado, y luego tuve una carga extraordinaria de trabajo (sí, en un proyecto en el que me metí voluntariamente, pero que al final me dejó muchas satisfacciones). Es por eso que no he actualizado y les pido reiteradamente que me disculpen, especialmente a quienes se sientan agraviadas y que las he hecho perder su tiempo.

Al principio de escribir este fic pensé que iba a ser corto y estaba decidida a cumplir mis propios plazos de publicación. Pero quienes hayan seguido la historia conmigo se darán cuenta de que cada vez escribía capítulos más largos de lo planeado (los cuales tuve que dividir) y lo que al principio pretendía ser un ejercicio de escritura se me salió de control. Me disculpo nuevamente por arrastrarlas en mi incapacidad de síntesis (como puede verse nuevamente en este mensaje) y por el error de no medir mis tiempos. En fin, ese aviso es para proponerles una solución a quien me sigue y espera la conclusión de esta historia.

Ya no puedo prometer fechas de publicación, pero **SÍ** que concluiré el fic _"mientras tenga vida"_ e internet _._ Y lo más pronto que me sea posible. Así que he pensando en tres soluciones:

1) Tengo el siguiente capítulo casi listo, pero termina con un miniconflicto (como habrán adivinado del nombre). La primera opciòn es publicarlo como he venido haciendo, y todo sigue igual.

2) Esperar a escribir los tres capítulos restantes y publicarlos juntos. Así será una sola espera.

3) Borro el fic para que ninguna nueva lectora se quede a la expectativa, y lo resubo nuevamente cuando ya esté completo.

Iba a proponer una cuarta solución que era concluir el fic en unos cuantos párrafos, pero la verdad es que si no voy a escribirlo como quiero, prefiero borrarlo.

Bueno, ya no me alargo. Si alguien tiene una solución mejor, me encantará escucharla. Si no, seguiré la opción (1) que es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, o bien la (2) o (3) si consideran que será lo mejor.

Me despido reiterándoles que NUNCA fue mi intención mentir, ofender o faltar al respeto a nadie. Simplemente, se me atravesó la vida.

Saludos,

AlexaPQ

P.D. Cuando publique el siguiente capítulo/fic completo, borraré este aviso y lo anexaré al final del capítulo.


	14. Capítulo 13 - Rompiendo cadenas

**Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **-o-**

 **CAPÍTULO 13: Rompiendo cadenas.**

\- ¡Señorita Candy! ¡Buenos días!

Candy abrió los ojos en la penumbra de su cálida habitación, todavía adormilada. Tenía la sensación de que era la tercera o cuarta vez que la llamaban, pero se resistía a abrir los ojos pensando que soñaba. Se desperezó lentamente en la cama, sintiendo la delicada suavidad de las sábanas de seda deslizarse sobre su piel, y también la áspera caricia del abrigo de Terry contra el cual se había dormido. Todavía olía a él.

Sentía que su cuerpo entero todavía olía a él.

La doncella que llamó a la puerta atravesó el dormitorio para descorrer las cortinas de un tirón, mientras una gris claridad matutina inundaba la habitación. La luz hirió los ojos de la chica todavía somnolienta, que entornó la vista para ver a la muchacha cerrar de un tirón las puertas francesas del balcón.

\- Parece que su ventana se quedó un poco abierta anoche, señorita Candy – dijo la mucama mientras corría las aldabas con precisión - ¿No sintió frío?

Al oírla, Candy despertó de golpe y se incorporó como impulsada por un resorte, agradeciendo que la mucama no viera el intenso rubor de sus mejillas.

 _¿No sintió frío?_

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le inundaron el corazón.

Hacía apenas unas cuantas horas atrás, en medio de las sombras de la noche, Terry había subido por el balcón hasta ella, dócil y rendido, con la mirada indefensa pero resuelto a hablarlo todo. Candy lo había hecho entrar a la habitación y ambos habían encontrado refugio en su abrazo para por fin revelarse sus sentimientos sin máscaras. Presos de emociones indefinidas habían hablado sobre aquella carta que nunca llegó a las manos de Candy, coincidiendo en un profundo resentimiento contra la Sra. Elroy por haberse atrevido a prejuzgarlos robándoles años y decisiones que debían de haber sido sólo suyas. Después, habían desnudado sus almas para confesarse su amor y sus miedos, revivir esperanzas y hacerse promesas con la firme determinación de cumplirlas, imaginando que esta vez sería más fácil porque por fin estarían juntos.

Tras desnudarse el alma, de forma natural llegó el turno de hacerlo con sus cuerpos... y entonces Terry le había hecho el amor. La cubrió de besos y caricias, la llamó "hermosa" y "mi amor". Su cuerpo de niña se volvió mujer entre sus brazos mientras sus almas quedaban anudadas con un lazo indisoluble y eterno, de mutuo amor y devoción. Había sido una noche mágica de besos, descubrimiento y reencuentros.

Tras la pasión, siendo deliciosamente persuadida bajo sus besos ardientes y la impaciencia de una vida junto a Terry, Candy le había prometido que se casarían cuanto antes aquí, en Londres. Y él se había ido al despuntar el alba, prometiéndole que volvería para enfrentarlo todo junto a ella.

Candy suspiró. Lo había llevado tanto tiempo en el corazón, y ahora por fin llevaba la huella de sus manos en el cuerpo y podía sentir todavía su aroma impregnado en la piel. Sonreía arrobada, cuando la voz de la mucama la sacó de su ensoñación:

\- El Duque de Grandchester la espera abajo, señorita.

Ella parpadeó, creyendo que lo había imaginado, cuando la joven doncella continuó diciendo:

\- Su Excelencia la espera desde hace más de una hora, pero dio instrucciones precisas de no molestarla – el corazón de Candy dio un brinco. Terry había cumplido su promesa… demasiado pronto, al parecer – Yo me atreví a llamarla porque ya casi es la hora del desayuno, aunque es la primera vez que soy yo quien tiene que despertarla… - la doncella parecía levemente avergonzada - ¿Quiere que le prepare la ducha o la bañera?

Candy todavía estaba como aturdida, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Terry que ya la esperaba abajo. No supo ni qué respondió.

\- ¿Desea que la ayude a bañarse y vestirse? - insistió la doncella.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias… ¿dices que el duque me espera desde hace rato?

\- Sí, señorita – la chica de servicio sonrió, ensoñadoramente – En estos momentos Lord Stonehurst está con él.

\- ¿Puedes avisarle que bajaré en un momento?

Candy se duchó y vistió tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones entre las que, desde luego, por encima de todas sobresalía la alegría: él estaba allí, y ella no quería hacerlo esperar.

Se vistió con un conjunto color aguamarina de mangas vaporosas que le quedaba muy bonito, queriéndose ver lo más linda posible para Terry. Recogió sus cabellos en un rodete rápido y antes de bajar comprobó su aspecto frente al espejo de cuerpo entero... pero de pronto se quedó parada estudiando su imagen. Se notaba diferente: su mirada tenía otro brillo, como si fuera poseedora de una nueva fuerza y una felicidad que apenas se podía ocultar. También observó, un poco avergonzada, que unas leves ojeras le hacían sombra bajo la mirada, y al verlas suspiró. Terry se las había provocado y se preguntó si él también las tendría.

Cuando bajó al saloncito, flotaba en el ambiente el delicioso olor a café que el mayordomo servía. Ella sonrió, sintiendo la calidez de una aromática mañana junto a Terry... pensando que seguramente sería mil veces mejor cuando por fin pudieran despertar juntos. Estaba impaciente porque esos días comenzaran.

\- Buenos días, caballeros.

Ambos se levantaron en cuanto Candy entró a la habitación, pero ella sólo tuvo ojos para Terry quien vestía de forma impecable un elegante traje gris y estaba perfectamente afeitado... aunque también tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo la mirada, que delataban la noche que habían compartido.

\- Candy, estás más hermosa que nunca... – musitó Terry, casi para sí mismo. La recibió con un beso en la mejilla, deteniéndose unos segundos más de lo necesario para recrearse en la suavidad de su piel perfumada.

Ella se ruborizó inmediatamente, turbada por el calor de su cuerpo y los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Le sonrió, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- Gracias, Terry - ella bajó la vista. Podía sentir la cara caliente de sonrojo.

Sorprendidos por su rubor tan intenso, Ethan y Crawford también saludaron a la recién llegada, aunque obviamente de forma menos efusiva.

\- Encantadora como siempre, Candice – le sonrió Ethan galante, indicando que el desayuno estaba por servirse y podrían pasar al comedor en unos cuantos minutos. Se volvió hacia Terry, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de hablar de cosas más agradables - Arreglaremos nuestros asuntos pendientes después, Grandchester. ¿Nos vemos en el Hípico por la tarde?

Pero el duque estaba más interesado en otras cosas.

\- Mañana. Te prometo que mañana volveré a la realidad.

Terry se volvió hacia el mayordomo y le hizo una señal para que no rellenara su taza.

\- Déjelo así, Crawford. La señorita Ardlay y yo nos retiramos a desayunar fuera – dijo, mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de su prometida - Hace un día incomparable hoy, ¿no le parece?

El mayordomo, tras dar un vistazo por la ventana, miró al duque entornando los ojos con extrañeza preguntándose si le estaba tomándole el pelo: afuera llovía a cántaros. Pero, sin perder ni un ápice de compostura, respondió comedidamente.

\- Si a usted le parece, Su Excelencia...

 _"Su Excelencia"_

Tras escuchar el ceremonioso tratamiento, Terry y Candy recordaron su conversación de madrugada e intercambiaron una mirada traviesa sin poder reprimir una carcajada. Al verlos reír con tanto entusiasmo, Crawford y Ethan se miraron auténticamente sorprendidos preguntándose qué es lo que parecía ser tan gracioso. El más sorprendido era, desde luego, el mayordomo: ¡El Duque de Grandchester jamás reía! Aunque después de un momento fue él mismo, más experimentado en esos asuntos, quien lo entendió todo: el duque y su prometida estaban en su propio mundo, exclusivo de ellos dos. Viéndolos mirarse el uno al otro, Crawford percibió esa burbuja de felicidad que parece rodear a los que están profundamente enamorados e inmersos en su particular universo común, lleno de miradas intensas, rubores y risas tontas, de bromas privadas que el resto de los mortales no entiende.

\- Discúlpenos, Crawford – después de unos segundos Candy reprimió su risa y tocó al mayordomo por el brazo, de una forma muy cordial – No es nuestra intención incomodarlo.

\- En lo absoluto, señorita Ardlay. Me alegra verlos tan contentos.

Y era verdad, sobre todo después de ser testigo del incidente de la tarde anterior donde Terry había aparecido como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero aparentemente todo se había arreglado; cualquier duda se disipó después de ver cómo el duque tomaba de la cintura a la señorita Ardlay antes de despedirse y abandonar Stonehurst Hall.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? - le preguntó Terry mientras la cubría con un paraguas rumbo al coche que ya los esperaba - Todo fue suficientemente respetable, ¿no?

\- Tengo la impresión de que Ethan y Crawford no opinan lo mismo.

\- Tal vez ayudaría un poco si dejaras de mirarme de esa forma tan indecorosa, Pecas - le guiñó él.

Tras abordar el auto, el chófer de Terry se puso en marcha rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Dentro de la cabina, él ya no perdió ni un segundo más y la atrajo hacia él para acomodarla sobre su regazo; la besó en los labios demorándose en su deleite, como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo. Luego la abrazó con fuerza, aspirando profundamente el olor de sus cabellos.

\- Buenos días, Pecosa – musitó besándole la sien, con un tono áspero e íntimo.

Candy se ablandó entre sus brazos, su beso tenía un regusto a café. Terry y café, por las mañanas. El paraíso.

\- Me gusta cómo me miras, tus ojos son tan diáfanos – siguió diciendo él, mirándola al rostro mientras le acariciaba las débiles marcas bajo sus ojos – Pero no has dormido mucho. Con lo que te gusta dormir…

Ella se sumergió en el embrujo de su voz, y respondió con un murmullo entrecortado:

\- Estoy bien… Tú tampoco has dormido mucho.

\- Me moría de ganas de verte otra vez.

Terry hundió una de sus cálidas manos en su cabello para acariciarle la nuca. El gran amor de ambos se reflejaba en sus pupilas, sintiéndose colmados por poder abrazarse nuevamente.

\- Además, quería estar contigo lo antes posible por si tenías problemas – agregó él - ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- No. Todo está bien – contestó Candy por única respuesta, imaginando que era a lo qué se refería. Había justificado los desarreglos en sus sábanas aduciendo molestias femeninas.

\- Deberías descansar un poco durante el camino – sugirió Terry.

Candy sonrió, pensando que él era quien debía estar más cansado todavía porque seguramente no había dormido nada.

\- ¿A dónde me llevarás?

\- Vamos a desayunar dando un paseo por el río, Pecosa – él también le sonrió, acariciándole sus mejillas sonrojadas con el pulgar – Aunque este clima invita más bien a hacer otras cosas más íntimas… – insinuó Terry, haciendo un recorrido de traviesos besos por su mejilla.

Ella rió débilmente, rendida ante su caricia.

\- Este auto acondicionado por la duquesa te está resultando muy conveniente.

\- Sí, será una pena que se lo lleve – él la tomó de la barbilla para alzarle la vista – Es lo único que extrañaré de ella ahora que se mude a Grandchester House.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

\- ¿Va a irse del castillo?

\- La invité a marcharse, muy amablemente, a primera hora de esta mañana – ironizó Terry, arqueando una ceja – Y ella, desde luego, aceptó encantada. Gritaba de felicidad.

Candy sabía que había pasado precisamente todo lo contrario. Casi podía imaginarse la escena.

\- Pero no quiero hablar de esa bruja el día de hoy. De ninguna bruja - siguió diciendo él - Hoy sólo tengo ganas de ti, Pecosa... de besarte hasta que se te olvide tu nombre.

Ella sonrió, acariciándole su mandíbula firme. Recordó que sólo unas cuantas horas atrás había sentido bajo sus dedos la áspera textura de su barba apenas crecida, mientras que ahora recorría la tibieza de su piel recién rasurada que olía a jabón. No podía decidir cómo era que lo prefería.

\- No creo que a la duquesa le agrade saber que en su auto se planean ese tipo de comportamientos tan escandalosos, Terry – apuntó ella, divertida.

\- Eres genial, Pecas. Me has dado una motivación extra.

Llenaron los siguientes minutos de besos, hasta que llegaron al muelle. La lluvia ya había cesado y la ciudad tenía un aspecto recién lavado, con un agradable olor a humedad impregnando el ambiente. Terry condujo a Candy hacia un navío mediano de elegantes líneas, nada ostentoso y bastante funcional, donde los recibió una tripulación totalmente discreta y comedida.

Antes de zarpar, Terry ofreció enviar un telegrama al Hogar de Pony para informarles sobre sus nuevos planes, así que Candy redactó una misiva corta para informarles a sus dos madres sobre la inminente boda, y hacerles la invitación para traerlas a Londres con todos los gastos pagados. Un lacayo partió a toda prisa a poner el mensaje en la oficina de telégrafos mientras que el barco finalmente salía a navegación por el cauce quieto del río. Ya en curso, ambos enamorados pasaron a la mesa que les tenían preparada sobre cubierta con un desayuno caliente. Fue hasta entonces que Candy se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

El desayuno estaba delicioso y la conversación al principio resultó tan agradable como el paseo, pero inevitablemente acabaron hablando sobre lo sucedido en Graham Manor el día anterior. Terminaron de ponerse al día con todo lo relacionado con aquella carta y Terry le contó sobre el desafortunado encuentro que había tenido con aquel trío de arpías.

\- Yo pensé que la causante de todo el engaño había sido Eliza – dijo Candy mientras bajaba la vista y la voz. Luego confesó, apenada – Le dí una enorme bofetada.

\- ¿La abofeteaste? - él apenas podía creerlo.

La joven encogió los hombros, ligeramente apesadumbrada.

\- Sé que fui muy injusta, porque no es exactamente ella la culpable…

Terry no pudo evitarlo y la interrumpió con una sonora carcajada. Tuvo que dejar su taza de café para no derramarla por las sacudidas de su risa.

\- Eres maravillosa, Pecas. ¡Bien merecido lo tiene! - apuntó él realmente divertido, después de recuperar el aliento - Si no por esta vez, puedo recordar más de una ocasión en la que ameritaba eso, y mucho más.

Candy parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera comprendiendo algo por primera vez... tal vez no se había pasado de la raya.

\- ¿Tú crees…?

\- Creo que es incapaz de entenderlo de otra forma. Ojalá que eso le haya acomodado las ideas y le enseñe que no puede seguirse metiendo contigo. Estoy seguro que el mensaje le llegó clara y dolorosamente... sé de primera mano el buen derechazo que tienes, Pecas.

Pero ella pensó que de no haber sido por la intervención de Eliza, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más habrían perdido sin aclarar las cosas... aunque no hubiera sido de la mejor manera.

El barco siguió su serpenteante travesía por el Támesis, mientras ambos seguían conversando y riendo animadamente. El sol se asomaba tímidamente al paso de las espesas nubes grises, con destellos breves y erráticos que indicaban que el día de hoy no ganaría la batalla por el dominio del cielo.

Casi al terminar el desayuno, en el café de sobremesa, Candy admiró la distante silueta de los altos edificios de Londres recortados contra el cielo nuboso. El viento fresco de primavera le acariciaba las mejillas.

\- La ciudad desde aquí se ve impresionante – dijo - ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en este barco?

\- No, no es mío. Es de un amigo…

Ella debió haberlo notado, sobre todo cuando no se veía el blasón de los Grandchester por ningún lado.

\- ¿Un amigo? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Su nombre es Jacob Rowland. Fue mi compañero en la guerra, y ahora está empezando un negocio de fletes por el río – Terry hizo un ademán, señalando la embarcación - Este es su mejor barco hasta ahora, pero sé que le irá muy bien con su proyecto porque tiene una visión empresarial extraordinaria.

\- ¿Y tú también inviertes?

\- En esto no – Terry terminó su café y se puso de pie, para llevarla a observar la ciudad desde la barandilla de proa – Pero Rowland es mi administrador y asesor financiero en muchos otros proyectos. En este momento estamos fundando, junto con otro socio, una empresa editorial con periódico incluido - se colocó frente a ella tomándola por la cintura, admirando la forma en que el viento revoloteaba los rizos rebeldes que escapaban de su peinado - Lo que me recuerda que también decidí patrocinar la nueva temporada teatral de una compañía fundada hace poco más de dos años en Stratford-upon-Avon: la " _New Shakespeare Company_ ". Es un proyecto que compartiré con Robert Hathaway, el director local y otros inversores, así que debo ir en un par de días al pueblo a visitar el Teatro y concretar varios acuerdos – Terry le apartó el cabello de los ojos, y sus manos trazaron inadvertidamente caricias cálidas en su rostro – Ven conmigo, Candy.

\- ¿A Stratford-upon-Avon?

\- Sí – su voz adoptó otro tono, específicamente para convencerla – No iremos solos, Eleanor y Robert vendrán también, pero quiero pasear contigo por el lugar. Sé que te gustará mucho… además, tengo un regalo para ti en la casa de Stratford.

\- ¿Tienes una casa allí?

\- Sí. Es bastante más modesta que las de Londres, pero le tengo un apego especial porque yo la compré antes de tomar el ducado. Después la he ido ampliando e introduje caballerizas, hasta hacerla lo que es hoy.

Candy levantó las cejas, gratamente sorprendida.

\- ¿Y dices que allí tienes un regalo para mí?

Él sonrió.

\- Me encanta la cara que pones cuando te llena la curiosidad – le dijo, tocándole la punta de la naricita – Curiosa e impaciente... espero que no sea una combinación muy dolorosa.

\- La verdad es que sí, es una sensación un poco desesperante – ella también le sonrió, y se mordió la lengua - Pero desaparecerá con el regalo.

Terry rió ante su sinceridad, con ese sonido que a ella le parecía irresistible. Lo miró fascinada, le encantaba provocar su risa.

\- A veces, cuando ríes en público, bajas la barbilla como si quisieras pedir disculpas por estar feliz – dijo de pronto ella, acariciando con sus dedos la cuadratura de su quijada. Luego cayó en la cuenta y murmuró, como explicándose a sí misma – Es por eso siempre sales serio en las fotos…

\- ¿Cuáles fotos?

Candy le contó acerca de los recortes de periódicos y revistas sobre obras de teatro que conservaba, y que llevaba a todas partes con ella. Muchos de los recortes tenían fotografías de Terry en las que se retrataba su gallarda figura de actor de carisma deslumbrante, a pesar de que en todas siempre salía muy serio.

Él la escuchó, conmovido y enternecido por su dulzura. Y por su amor. Había pasado tanto tiempo equivocado… tenía que aprender a dejar aquello atrás y llenarla de toda la ternura que ella se merecía.

Después de un rato el viento se volvió ligeramente más frío presagiando lluvia de nuevo, y ellos pasaron al interior de una de las cabinas privadas que servía de despacho, donde la servidumbre les había preparado una estufa para calentar la habitación junto al sofá, además de unos refrigerios. Poco después se escuchó la tranquila cascada de lluvia que volvió a caer, con algunas gotas tamborileando sobre vidrio y el techo de la cabina, y el agradable chapoteo musical que hacían cuando por fin golpeteaban la cubierta. El olor de la lluvia se mezcló con el de los maderos que ardían en la estufa.

Terry se sentó sobre el mullido sofá de la habitación, y Candy lo hizo en el otro extremo mientras bebía un café.

\- Si puedo elegir, prefiero el café… tú sabes, por las guardias – explicó ella, mientras la doncella le servía una taza.

\- Desde luego – sonrió él, observándola beber. ¿Cómo era posible que le encantaran todas y cada una de sus preferencias?

La muchacha de servicio les indicó que estaba a sus órdenes, y se retiró dejándolos solos.

Rodeados por el agradable sonido de la lluvia, conversaron de muchas cosas entre las que inevitablemente hablaron del pasado, aunque ya no de esa forma coloquial y distante que habían usado hasta ahora sino de forma honesta, con la confianza total de sentirse viejos amigos desde sus corazones. Para cuando rememoraron la que fue su primera despedida, Candy ya había terminado su café y se refugiaba en los brazos de Terry, reposando su espalda contra su torso. Rodeada de su férrea tibieza, se le ocurrió que no había mejor forma de pasar un día lluvioso, ni mejor lugar para recordar aquellos maravillosos días del Real Colegio San Pablo cuando en los corazones de ambos empezó a crecer este amor que se revelaría indestructible.

\- Siempre lamentaré no haberte dicho que te quería en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, cuando me di cuenta de cuánto me importabas ya… - declaró Terry, hundiendo su nariz en su pelo.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

Él podría decirle que se prendó de sus ojos – y sus pecas – desde el mismo instante en que la conoció en medio del océano. Recordó cuanto le había gustado desde entonces, la única chica en el mundo capaz de plantarle cara. Pero fue otro el momento cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera intensidad de sus sentimientos.

\- En el baile del Festival de Mayo.

\- Cuando me viste…

\- … y te miré. Completita.

Candy abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Casi se incorporó para encararlo.

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¿O sólo cerré los ojos y te imaginé?

Riendo, recordaron aquellos felices días en el Colegio y la maravillosa época que pasaron en Escocia. Aunque inevitablemente también llegaron los recuerdos más negros: la trampa de Eliza, el dolor de ser apartados sin saber nada el uno del otro y la inevitable separación que sucedió después. Él se había ido del Colegio San Pablo pensando que era lo mejor para no perjudicarla, y que ése fue el principio de una larga lista de dolorosas separaciones.

Demonios, pensó él, si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido. Pero era tan joven entonces y el mundo parecía tan inhóspito.

\- En aquel entonces pensé: "s _i fuéramos adultos, nos iríamos riendo, sin preocupaciones..._ " - reveló Terry, introspectivo – Porque, aunque yo sólo era un mocoso, ya estaba seguro de que algún día quería hacerte mi esposa... y sabía que si tú querías lo mismo no te importaría seguirme, aunque eso arruinara la reputación del colegio.

Candy sonrió muy levemente, con melancolía.

\- Creo que mi reputación y la del internado quedaron destrozadas desde el día en que dejé el Colegio San Pablo y corrí tras de ti…

\- ¿Corriste tras de mí?

\- ¿No lo sabías?

Entonces Candy le contó sobre aquella madrugada en que vio su barco perderse en la bruma, y que fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba… cuando ya era imposible decírselo de frente. Le contó sobre su determinación de seguir su propio camino, y la férrea promesa que se hizo a sí misma de que alguna vez – mientras tuvieran vida – lo volvería a ver.

\- Y aquí estamos… - susurró Terry contra su pelo.

\- Sí. Aquí estamos - suspiró ella, feliz.

También le contó sobre las peripecias de su viaje desde Londres a Indiana, y a todas las buenas personas que conoció en el camino. Al señor Augusto Carson, con su dolor y su hermosa familia; al señor Juskin y su pintoresca tripulación, a Cookie, al Capitán Niven, a Sandra... y a Charlie.

Terry se rió en voz alta al escuchar la historia y todas las asombrosas casualidades, pero después de un momento se puso muy serio y abrazó a Candy fuertemente. Por un momento le cruzó el insoportable pensamiento de que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado durante ese viaje.

\- Menos mal que todo salió bien, Pecosa – la voz de Terry se tornó seca, no sabiendo si maravillarse por la intrepidez de Candy o reprenderla por lo mismo – Y yo que estaba seguro de que te habías quedado a salvo en el Colegio... Sólo empecé a preocuparme por ti cuando iniciaron los rumores de guerra.

Ambos enmudecieron por un momento, recordando aquella época terrible para los dos. El corazón de Candy se encogió al recordar a su maravilloso primo Stair, lleno de vida y de un arrojo idealista que lo llevó a su fatídico destino en la Gran Guerra... después recordó que la noche anterior había visto en la piel de Terry algunas cicatrices de metralla que mostraban cuánto debió haber padecido también él. Le había dolido muchísimo verlas, no sólo por el dolor pasado sino por no haber estado allí para rezar por él, para socorrerlo y consolarlo sabiendo que sufrió todo solo. Candy apretó los labios. ¿Habría ella soportado saberlo en batalla… ó se habría desgajado su corazón sabiendo que sólo querría estar con él, incluso en medio de ese infierno?

Después de un momento de silencio, Candy salió de sus recuerdos y le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué no volviste a América, Terry?

Él también pareció volver de un lugar profundo a donde sus recuerdos lo habían llevado.

\- Porque sabía que estando en el mismo país que tú, tarde o temprano habría terminado por ir a buscarte… para reclamarte, o para rogarte – respondió él después de un momento. Luego levantó las cejas y le guiñó para diluir la intensidad de los negros recuerdos - Ninguna de las dos opciones me entusiasmaba demasiado, Pecas...

Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían transcurrido bastantes horas en medio de revivir sus recuerdos. Terry pidió que les llevaran el almuerzo y comieron de forma informal, cruzadas las piernas sobre el sofá manteniendo una conversación de lo más agradable mientras Candy le contaba todas sus peripecias en la escuela de enfermería. Esta vez, casi todo el peso de la conversación recayó en ella mientras él la escuchaba fascinado. Su charla vivaz era como una luz que iluminaba cada vez más rincones del mundo y él la veía embelesado, como un pintor que descubre colores nuevos. Aunque muchas veces sentía que con ella no necesitaba palabras le encantaba oírla hablar; la forma en que agitaba sus manos y movía su naricita cuando algo la emocionaba, o cómo arqueaba las cejas y fruncía el entrecejo cuando el tema no era muy grato.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar se dieron cuenta de que había dejado de llover. Aunque él originalmente había planeado llevarla a disfrutar de otras actividades, se dio cuenta de que prefería estar con ella y conversar… le gustaba mucho la confianza que se establecía entre ambos, la plenitud de compartir una poderosa intimidad emocional con ella.

\- Tenía planeado una serie de indecorosos entretenimientos para cuando dejara de llover – dijo él insinuante, aunque luego se puso serio – Pero preferiría que nos quedemos a conversar, Pecosa.

\- Yo también, pero... ¿tu amigo no se disgustará porque no devolvemos su barco a tiempo?

La doncella retiró las bandejas con los restos de comida y se fue, así que él volvió a recostarla contra él y la acomodó mejor contra su cuerpo.

\- No, no le importará. Cree que me debe un favor, cuando lo cierto es que soy yo quien está en deuda con él.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando, riendo y besándose. Aunque él no podía dejar de reconstruir en su memoria las tímidas caricias que ella hizo sobre su cuerpo la noche anterior, intuía que esta vez tenía que contenerse y esperar sabiendo que posiblemente estaría dolorida. Por su parte, aunque Candy deseaba fuertemente seguir descubriendo los secretos de su lecho, la verdad es que amaba platicar con él. Era otro el Terry que se revelaba cuando por fin se decidía a decir lo que realmente guardaba su corazón… había tan poca gente que conocía y sabía de su dulzura, el desprendimiento y la lealtad de su alma.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que el sol prácticamente ya estaba oculto tras el horizonte, se sorprendió de apenas haber notado el paso del tiempo. Contrario a muchos otros aristócratas, desde hace muchos años a Terry le era prácticamente imposible disfrutar el ocio por un día completo… pero ahora sólo pensaba en pasar días enteros al lado de Candy, oírla conversar y meterla en su cama para hacerla suya, pasarse las horas recorriendo con sus dedos las constelaciones que descubría en las tímidas pecas de su cuerpo.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, recordando que este día maravilloso a su lado había terminado y ambos tenían – como le había dicho a Ethan – que volver a la vida real. Ella tenía que descansar, apenas había dormido nada.

\- Tengo sesión parlamentaria mañana – le comunicó entonces Terry, sabiendo que aunque ella todavía estaba a su lado ya quería volverla a ver – Una sesión agotadora y aburrida... pero recibiremos el informe de la Casa de Trabajo por la que estás tan preocupada.

Ella lo escuchó un poco decepcionada. Tampoco quería apartarse de él.

\- Está bien – musitó, sin embargo - Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

\- Pero quiero verte, aunque sea un rato… siempre quiero verte – agregó Terry, con una súbita ternura – ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Puedes escoger entre una decena de cenas y bailes a los que hemos sido invitados; o puedes decidir acompañarme para ir a cenar, tú y yo solos otra vez. Hay un ritmo nuevo que quiero escuchar y bailar contigo.

Candy sonrió ante la perspectiva de verlo tan pronto otra vez. Le respondió que prefería salir sólo con él, desde siempre ambos preferían placeres menos concurridos.

\- Aunque eso me recuerda - agregó ella - En tres días habrá una velada en Stonehurst Hall... - Candy de pronto bajó la voz, para agregar cautelosamente - ...en honor a los Ardlay.

\- ¿A los Ardlay? - ella asintió con la cabeza muy levemente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos - ¡Vamos, Candy! No puedes pedirme eso - Terry arqueó las cejas, fastidiado - ¿Te das cuenta que me pides asistir a una velada en honor de la gárgola y la pinocho con rulos?

Ella ya sabía que él no iba a tomarlo nada bien.

\- Bueno, realmente será una cena en honor a todos los Ardlay – le explicó la rubia - Si te das cuenta, Albert está incluido allí… Jane está celebrando su regreso.

\- Uno de cuatro. No es que la estadística mejore el asunto, Pecas.

Ella se esforzó en convencerlo, pero al parecer no había modo hasta que finalmente usó un argumento irrebatible.

\- También estaré yo – le dijo, y Terry la miró sabiéndose derrotado. Desde luego, ella también era una Ardlay, y él se veía incapaz de negarle algo que estuviera en sus manos complacer… quería ser él quien la hiciera feliz, siempre. Era lo menos que podía hacer por esta mujer deslumbrante y generosa que merecía el mundo entero a sus pies… y aunque el remordimiento por haberla lastimado no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana, él tenía la certeza de que a su lado sucedería. La culpa y la vergüenza, los vagos terrores y las angustiosas noches que durante tanto tiempo le había aprisionado el corazón, todo se iría.

\- Es una lástima que ya tenga que regresar – dijo Candy más tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta de que la noche había caído totalmente. Desde la cubierta del barco veían el reflejo de la luna romanceando con el río - Pero si vuelvo más tarde, se preocuparán.

\- Saben que estás conmigo…

\- Tal vez por eso – le sonrió ella, pícaramente.

Así que él la llevó a Stonehurst Hall a una hora prudente sabiendo que ella necesitaba descansar. Una vez en el vestíbulo del castillo, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó profundamente, sin querer dejarla ir a pesar de todo.

\- Candy… - susurró contra su boca, rozándole los labios - ¿Cuándo te tendré toda para mí?

\- Pronto - fue la respuesta de ella. Una codiciada promesa alojándose en sus corazones - Pronto ninguno de los dos tendrá que irse.

No era sólo que Terry la deseara como un condenado, sino que también ansiaba tenerla a su lado para conocer y compartir todas y cada una de sus rutinas, disfrutar de la intimidad emocional que sólo sentía con ella.

Esa noche Candy volvió a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa y una fragante rosa roja entre las manos que él le había obsequiado. También su propio corazón estaba abierto como una flor.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Al día siguiente, mientras Terry se dirigía a la sala del pleno parlamentario, sólo podía pensar en volver a ver a Candy. Le había costado todo un mundo despertar sin ella, y estaba impaciente por saberla al menos en Graham Manor, arreglando los detalles de la boda. El día de hoy ella se encargaría de que se empezaran a correr las amonestaciones en la iglesia a la que estaba adscrita la capilla del castillo, dónde habían decidido que se casarían en cuanto todo estuviera dispuesto; así que Terry había enviado de nuevo un auto para uso exclusivo de su prometida y había dejado instrucciones en Graham Manor de que la trataran como si fuera él mismo, lo que causó un discreto ambiente de júbilo entre la servidumbre pues todos estaban encantados con ella.

Terry sonrió complacido pensando que sólo Candy podía lograr esa unanimidad entre todos sus empleados, lo que no era nada fácil considerando la cantidad de gente que trabajaba en Graham Manor: la propiedad contaba con un verdadero ejército de más de treinta criados en el castillo principal, seis para los jardines y quince para las caballerizas. Los tiempos estaban cambiando, pero durante mucho tiempo servir en las grandes casas aristocráticas fue lo que movía la economía de los británicos; lo que era fácil de adivinar al ver el pequeño ecosistema económico que había alrededor de la propiedad de los Grandchester. Él no lo sabía, pero todos sus trabajadores también coincidían en que Terrence, doceavo Duque de Grandchester, era un buen empleador... de los mejores de todo Inglaterra: un patrón justo y de los que pagaban mejor, no era caprichoso ni despilfarrador, y era generoso con sus trabajadores. Por su parte, Terry algunas veces se preguntaba si hubiera actuado igual de no haber vivido alguna vez como un trabajador asalariado antes de asumir el ducado. Pero tal vez ya nunca lo sabría... cuánto de él era propio, y cuánto moldeado por sus circunstancias. Cuánto había dejado que la vida lo cambiara.

Terry no sólo era un empleador justo, sino que al asumir el ducado también había creado la "Fundación Grandchester", sostenida por generosos fondos fiduciarios cuyos intereses estaban dedicados a apoyar la educación, siendo no sólo fiel a la tradición familiar sino ampliando sus alcances. El nuevo duque odiaba que el conocimiento y el arte sirvieran como un distintivo de clase, pues estaba firmemente convencido de que era la falta de educación lo que enfermaba el espíritu de la sociedad entera… sabía que una sociedad educada era una fuerza de paz y favorecedora de la equidad, y por lo mismo fue que desde el principio apoyó las leyes recién promulgadas en este rubro por el Primer Ministro, el señor David Lloyd-George.

Sin embargo, cuando Terry descubrió las condiciones de miseria que imperaban en las Casas de Trabajo, se dio cuenta de que tal vez había perdido la perspectiva apoyando sólo proyectos de educación cuando había gente que no podía preocuparse por eso, porque ni siquiera tenían para comer. Ahora debía enfocarse no sólo en sus proyectos de mejora educativa sino también en el apoyo a los más desfavorecidos, y eso había podido verlo gracias a Candy.

Adoraba eso de ella… lo hacía mirar el mundo con otros ojos, más generosos.

El Palacio de Westminster era la sede del Parlamento Británico, un espectacular edificio gótico de más de mil habitaciones e imponentes salas profusamente decoradas con detalles de gusto exquisito, una biblioteca espectacular y una sala de plenos de la Cámara de los Lores que esa mañana estaba a rebosar para escuchar a la lista de oradores. El Primer Ministro asistiría el día de hoy, y Terry lo vio como la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Siendo uno de los miembros más influyentes del Parlamento, Terry había solicitado y le fue concedido pertenecer a la comisión de seguimiento sobre las Casas de Trabajo, donde habían descubierto que las irregularidades no sólo ocurrían en la que se habían infiltrado Candy y Patty, sino que había los mismos problemas en una gran cantidad de establecimientos similares donde las personas asiladas eran tratados como verdaderos delincuentes sometidos al trabajo precario y la degradación del ser humano, cuando el único "delito" que habían cometido muchos de ellos era haber nacido pobres. Al hablar el día de hoy ante el pleno, la intención de Terry no era sólo que se mejoraran las condiciones de una Casa de Trabajo en particular, sino que se hiciera una revisión total de las "leyes de pobreza" británicas.

Cuando le llegó el turno de hablar al Duque de Grandchester, éste subió al estrado observando a la multitud de parlamentarios frente a él. Aunque entre ellos se encontraba Ethan y otros aliados, sabía que la mayoría era un público hostil. Haciendo uso de su mejor retórica empezó como siempre lo hacía, exponiendo su punto con una claridad contundente, haciendo uso de su impecable dicción y modulando la entonación adecuada en cada frase, una habilidad con la que siempre capturaba la atención de sus oyentes. Habló sobre la importancia de establecer un sistema productivo e independiente, con remuneraciones justas, volviendo al propósito original de las Casas de Trabajo antes de que la ambición y desidia de unos cuantos pervirtieran su noble propósito. Estaba haciendo un llamado a la protección a los más débiles, cuando desde el fondo del recinto surgió una arenga altanera.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! Ni siquiera deberíamos estar discutiendo sobre estos seres irredimibles, hundidos en sus vicios y la ignorancia. ¡Son vagos, desocupados y haraganes! - el aristocrático oyente que lo interrumpió estaba colérico - ¡Eso es lo que son, y no merecen ninguna consideración! La vida los puso donde pertenecen, y deben someterse a su rango en la sociedad.

Terry se volvió hacia dónde provenía la interrupción con la mirada impasible, y un gesto tan firme y admonitorio que el hombre que había gritado se calló inmediatamente, aunque mantuvo una mirada de confrontación al escuchar que surgían algunos murmullos de apoyo para sus palabras.

La voz clara y profunda de Terry volvió a llenar el recinto, acallando inmediatamente el resto de las murmuraciones. Desde luego, él no esperaba que el tema fuera bien recibido en la Cámara de los Lores, donde la mayoría de sus oyentes eran elitistas y aburridos aristócratas indiferentes ante el sufrimiento ajeno, pero al menos esperaba abrir algunas oportunidades para los más desfavorecidos e incentivar el debate sobre el tema.

\- Tal vez así es, quizá algunos de ellos no merezcan ninguna oportunidad. Incluso tal vez no la merezcamos algunos de nosotros – el murmullo surgió nuevamente. Para muchos era inconcebible que un mismo noble cuestionara su modo de vida - Lo cierto es que no debemos juzgar a nadie antes de darle una oportunidad de ganarse la vida dignamente, para que demuestre su valía y lo que es capaz de hacer. Estoy seguro de que muchos de ellos serán miembros valiosos de nuestra sociedad, ciudadanos cabales que aporten sus habilidades y talentos únicos para el engrandecimiento de la nación. No debemos criminalizar la pobreza porque si de entrada tratamos a la gente como basura, en eso es en lo que se convertirán – Terry miró con dureza a algunos oyentes escogidos, los más reticentes - Nuestra sociedad no puede abandonar a los más débiles a su destino, ni podemos seguir mirando a otro lado de nuestras generaciones cansadas y llenas de sueños perdidos. Debemos mejorar nuestras instituciones para que actúen de forma honesta y justa, de forma que todos los miembros de nuestra sociedad puedan aspirar a una vida digna. Abusar de la indefensión de otros seres humanos es cruel, injusto y profundamente ofensivo... a esos que ya tienen suficientes obstáculos en la vida, no les pongamos todavía más. Ayudar a esta gente a tener una vida digna no debe ser un acto de caridad, sino de justicia.

La polémica estaba servida. El tema se volvió controversial y a partir de entonces se desataron amplios y acalorados debates sobre el mismo, que más de una vez incendiaron las más altas tribunas a lo largo y ancho de la nación. La discusión, por supuesto, no era fácil y se prolongaría durante toda esa década hasta finalmente conseguir la abolición y transformación de las Casas de Trabajo _(*)_.

Después de la encendida discusión en tribuna, Terry recibió en su despacho parlamentario el informe más reciente sobre las pesquisas de la Casa de Trabajo que más le interesaba. _"La de Candy"._ Tomó el folio y lo abrió casi descuidadamente, porque en cuanto recordó a su prometida sus pensamientos volaron hacia ella, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa al recordar que pronto la vería. Empezó a revisar el expediente, pero su ensoñación desapareció casi inmediatamente y la sonrisa se le borró. Para su sorpresa, no sólo se trataba de gente que se aprovechaba del trabajo precario de las Casas de Trabajo sino de una red bien orquestada que incluía malversación de fondos públicos, venta de secretos parlamentarios, fraudes con bonos de guerra e impago de impuestos, entre otras muchas lindezas similares. La investigación todavía no estaba concluida, sobre todo porque involucraba a poderosas personalidades que debían ser exhaustivamente investigados antes de ser expuestos y castigados, para evitar que se salieran con la suya. El reporte mencionaba a varias personas presuntamente implicadas en las actividades ilegales, entre los cuales dos nombres llamaron poderosamente la atención de Terry y lo hicieron entender por qué había fuerzas dentro del mismo Parlamento tratando de obstaculizar cualquier investigación sobre el asunto: uno de los involucrados era Lord Anheim, el hermano mayor de la Duquesa Sophia de Grandchester, implicado no sólo en múltiples actividades ilícitas sino cuyos coqueteos con el ejército alemán durante la pasada guerra incluso podían hacerle perder su título nobiliario.

El otro rufián era, naturalmente, nada más y nada menos que Sir Bradley Wharton.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Candy supo que el señor Cornwell había ido a buscarla el día anterior cuando ella no estuvo para recibirlo, y por lo mismo no se sorprendió que después del desayuno le informaran que Archie la buscaba nuevamente. Ella estaba a punto de salir hacia Graham Manor, pero se alegró mucho de que su primo estuviera allí. Tenían tanto de que hablar... las cosas habían quedado muy tensas desde aquella noche de descubrimientos.

Disfrutando del sol de la mañana, salieron a dar un paseo por los espléndidos jardines de los Stockwell mientras charlaban. Archie estaba feliz de ver a su prima, aunque lamentaba profundamente lo que la tía había hecho con ella.

\- Espero que estés mejor, Candy.

Ella asintió.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Eliza insistió en venir conmigo, pero me negué – le confesó él, y luego guardó silencio por un momento. Para el hombre no era fácil hablar de un asunto tan doloroso para ella - Si te sirve de algo, lamento mucho lo que te hicieron, gatita – luego se encogió de hombros – Y también lo lamento por Grandchester.

Ella le agradeció ser tan considerado, aunque obviamente él no tenía que pedir disculpas por nada. Cada uno es responsable de sus propias acciones, e incluso Candy admitió que tal vez ella misma también era un poco culpable por negarse a ver desde siempre el evidente desdén que la señora Elroy sentía por ella, y que sólo había mejorado cuando vio que podía tratarla como un peón más en el complicado juego de ajedrez de los Ardlay.

\- La tía Elroy quiere que vayas a verla - agregó de pronto Archie, incómodo.

\- ¿Para eso estás aquí?

\- No, Candy. Vine para saber si estás bien… sé lo duro que es.

Ella lo tomó del brazo, necesitando de todo su apoyo. Sentía una ambivalencia de emociones por la señora Elroy: su ánimo oscilaba entre el agradecimiento por todo lo que le había enseñado, pero también sentía el corazón ensombrecido recordando que su tía siempre la había juzgado y condenado por tantas cosas de las que ella no era responsable, empezando desde su adopción hasta, lo más doloroso, la muerte de Anthony. Obsesionada con la _respetabilidad_ del clan, la señora Elroy siempre había estado completamente ciega a cualquiera de sus méritos.

Pero aunque Candy no guardaba amargura ni rencor contra ella, ahora sentía una profunda desilusión. Estaba agotada y dolida.

\- Yo no quiero verla todavía, Archie – la rubia negó con la cabeza, muy levemente.

\- Vamos Candy, tú no eres así. Estoy seguro que nuestra tía va a disculparse… - y cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, corrigió – Es decir, tal vez tarde o temprano se disculpará.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos; han sido demasiadas humillaciones y menosprecios a mis sentimientos, Archie, y jamás lo he merecido. Me ha tratado como una pieza de ajedrez, y no como una mujer con dignidad y sentimientos propios. Me cuesta trabajo, pero estoy aprendiendo a darme cuenta dónde no soy considerada.

Archie la miró, sus ojos tenían un ligero tinte de desconfianza.

\- Candy, espero que no estés cayendo en los modos rencorosos de Grandchester…

Ella pudo haber sonreído, pero sólo suspiró. No sabía si era por Terry o no, pero ella estaba aprendiendo a expresar su disgusto por la forma en que era tratada… ¿cómo sabrían que la lastimaban una y otra vez, si no era capaz de hacerlo saber?

\- Por cierto, me gustaría mucho que te llevaras mejor con Terry – Candy apretó los labios, ligeramente contrariada - Ustedes siempre han tenido una rivalidad tan extraña…

Archie se encogió de hombros pensando que no era ni tan extraño, porque él siempre había sabido que Terry podía lastimarla. Recordó cuánto había lamentado ver cómo su gatita perdía la cabeza por ese arrogante aristócrata porque, aunque Archie sólo quería verla feliz, le había dolido un poco por Anthony. Y también… tal vez un poco por sí mismo.

\- Nunca me ha gustado Terrence para ti, Candy. Te lastimó.

\- Tú también estás cayendo en " _los modos rencorosos de Grandchester_ " - ella casi sonrió, enronqueciendo la voz mientras fingía regañarlo con sus propias palabras.

Pero Archie sacudió la cabeza.

\- En este caso es diferente. Porque yo tengo…

\- ¿Razón? - Candy completó su frase, dándole a entender que todos tendemos a justificarnos cuando el tema nos afecta. Sonriendo, decidió cambiar de tema a algo que le importaba más – Como sea, no quiero perderte, querido primo. Ya será suficientemente difícil que vivamos tan lejos, y no me gusta que además te lleves mal con Terry… Lo amo, Archie. Él es parte de mí, y me gustaría que hicieras un esfuerzo para que por fin puedan entenderse.

Él vio sus enormes ojos verdes, suplicando esperanzados.

\- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, gatita... – le respondió finalmente, con una dulzura melancólica.

Candy lo miró con profundo cariño. Él ahora era un hombre alto, más atractivo que nunca y de una elegancia tan cautivadora como siempre, pero la nobleza y la fortaleza de su corazón eran aún más bellos que su apariencia. Para aligerar sus corazones ella trató de que hablaran de un tema más feliz, deseando que el tiempo que estuvieran juntos pudiera ser llenado con bellos recuerdos en lugar de amarguras.

\- Háblame de Anny y lo preciosa que está, cuéntamelo todo sobre la boda… - le sonrió Candy, recordándole la maravillosa fiesta de compromiso que habían tenido unos meses atrás, ambos apareciendo tras la puerta de agua de Stair en Lakewood. Archie se animó bastante con el cambio de conversación, porque a pesar de todos los años que había pasado amando a Candy, indudablemente ahora estaba muy enamorado de la dulce Anny Brighton y él también esperaba el día de por fin poder casarse con ella después de la fuerte oposición que también habían sufrido por parte de la tía Elroy.

Así que el resto de la mañana, ambos amigos hicieron un nostálgico recorrido por aquellos días de Lakewood y todas las aventuras de vida que habían compartido juntos. Riendo, recordaron los mejores momentos de Anthony y Stair, y quedaron en que uno de estos días saldrían junto con Patty para seguir reviviendo en sus corazones al ingenioso y querido inventor.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Candy estuvo toda la tarde en Graham Manor, Terry pasó por ella para llevarla a un animado club del que surgía la alegre música del fox-trot. Durante la cena, él le contó que había descubierto la participación de Bradley Wharton en las actividades ilícitas de la Casa de Trabajo y lo determinado que estaba de hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes, aunque le preocupaba sobremanera el secreto que esa sabandija conocía sobre su madre. Tenía que pensar la forma en que todo saliera bien. También le contó a Candy el descubrimiento de que el muy "honorable" hermano de la Duquesa Sophia estaba involucrado en muchos de los turbios negocios y que eso parecía ser apenas la punta de una complicada madeja de delitos y complicidades, que iban revelándose uno a uno.

\- Es como cuando rompes uno de esos collares de cuentas – le había dicho Terry – Encuentras un punto débil, y luego todos los oscuros secretos van cayendo uno tras otro, de forma inevitable.

Candy lo escuchó con atención, opinando ocasionalmente, sabiendo que lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad y contener sus emociones. Al terminar con el tema, ella le ofreció su apoyo incondicional con una ternura y una mirada tan límpidas, que Terry decidió olvidarse de todo por esa noche y llevarla a la pista a bailar esa música tan rítmica para sentirla riendo entre sus brazos. A su lado, él se tomaba una tregua del mundo.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Al día siguiente, Candy observaba a través de la ventana del tren el aparente desfilar de los extensos setos de lavanda, como si fueran una alfombra púrpura perdiéndose en el horizonte y perfumando el aire con ese aroma inconfundible que siempre le recordaría a Terry. Como si él le leyera el pensamiento, la tomó de la mano y le sonrió mientras su mirada decía más que mil palabras.

Frente a ellos, en el elegante vagón privado que compartían, Eleanor Baker los observó conmovida. Ni a ella ni a Robert Hathaway les pasaba desapercibido el inconfundible ambiente de amor y complicidad que había entre los dos jóvenes. Era maravilloso verlos de esa manera.

\- En cualquier momento llegaremos a Stratford-upon-Avon - anunció Hathaway cuando divisó a lo lejos los tejados del poblado – La señorita Ardlay podría descansar un rato mientras nos entrevistamos con el Sr. Bridges-Adams(**), Terry.

Pero Candy prefirió acompañarlos antes al pueblo, y decidieron que sería después de la reunión que todos juntos pasarían a la casa de Terry a cenar, antes de regresar a la capital. Debían partir esa misma noche, pues Albert llegaría a Londres a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando el tren entraba al poblado, Candy pudo observar varios grupos de jovencitas jugueteando por los prados. El mes de Mayo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las chiquillas recogían lavanda, lilas y campanillas para hacerse coronas de flores. Tal como Terry le había dicho, el lugar era realmente encantador, con un ritmo de vida muchísimo menos ajetreado que el de Londres, y a Candy de verdad le agradó poder disfrutar nuevamente de un pequeño poblado tranquilo y bucólico, con grandes avenidas arboladas y donde todos los lugareños parecían conocerse.

Se reunieron con el señor William Bridges-Adams en una hostería llamada el "El Cisne Negro" a orillas del río Avon, cuyo caudaloso cauce transcurría plácidamente serpenteando a través de la tierra natal de Shakespeare. El productor se trataba de un hombre que apenas pasaba los treinta, de modales muy formales, que era el director y diseñador de los decorados de la "New Shakespeare Company". Rubio, de frente despejada y rostro amable, era tan encantador como su aspecto prometía. Saludó afablemente a ambos caballeros, pero fue especialmente galante con las damas, elogiando de forma sincera y elegante la magnífica belleza de Eleanor y quedando realmente prendado del encanto y la dulzura de Candy.

\- Es usted un rayo de sol, señorita Ardlay... - le dijo galantemente el señor Bridges-Adams, mientras le besaba la mano durante los saludos de presentación - ¿Nunca ha pensado en actuar?

Terry carraspeó ligeramente.

\- No será mi musa de fuego quien lo haga escalar al cielo resplandeciente de la invención, Sr. Bridges-Adams – se las ingenió para interponerse mientras recuperaba la mano de su prometida entre divertido y confiado, aunque había una ligerísima nota de advertencia en su voz.

Para el productor, que Terry citara a Shakespeare (***) no lo sorprendió demasiado, ya que por lo general los nobles eran personas muy cultas. Sin embargo, que usara un pasaje relacionado con los decorados escénicos - que era la otra de sus ocupaciones teatrales – hizo que el duque se ganara rápidamente su atención y respeto, no sólo por el conocimiento exhibido y su atención a los detalles, sino además por su habilidad para improvisar. Y de paso también le mostró lo enamorado que estaba de su prometida.

Sentados en el pub degustaron té y bocadillos, mientras hablaban sobre los planes de la compañía teatral. El señor Bridges-Adams estaba buscando inversores y colaboradores, y comentó que le interesaba especialmente el patrocinio de un duque, ya que su siguiente plan era conseguir la "Carta Real" que se otorgaba para consolidar a ciertas compañías, garantizando su preeminencia y estabilidad. Esperaban que con el apoyo de un noble de tan alto rango, pudieran conseguirla dentro del siguiente par de años.

\- Conseguir la carta de la Corona nos legitimaría y nos permitiría agregar el adjetivo de "Real" al nombre de la compañía, incluyendo el prestigio que eso conlleva – agregó Bridges-Adams, con los ojos radiantes de entusiasmo – Nos abriría las puertas del mundo.

Y, desde luego, invitó a la gran Eleanor Baker a unírseles, o al menos honrarlos con actuar para ellos en unas cuantas funciones. Era un hombre muy convincente y lleno de pasión por el teatro.

Más tarde, el director inglés los llevó a conocer las instalaciones del Teatro Conmemorativo de Shakespeare; un admirable edificio tipo gótico de ladrillo rojo que se enseñoreaba del paisaje en las riberas del río Avon. Aunque su diseño no era de los mejores, había sido acondicionado apropiadamente con todo lo necesario para montar espectáculos con todo el decoro que merecían las obras de Shakespeare. En cuanto ingresaron, Terry pudo sentir la magia del lugar; aunque no era muy grande, tenía un enorme vestíbulo decorado con cortinajes brocados de jarrones y flores en color sepia, con elegantes sillones en redondel tapizados de terciopelo rojo. Era un lugar casi reverencial.

El señor Bridges-Adams les hizo un recorrido por el lugar mientras ultimaban los detalles de lo que sería su colaboración, pero en algún momento Terry no pudo evitarlo y se alejó momentáneamente del grupo, como si oleadas de nostalgia lo estuvieran llamando en otra dirección. Sus pasos lo encaminaron hasta la entrada del escenario y, sin poderlo evitar, se hundió entre las bambalinas para ingresar al proscenio mientras el sonido seco de sus pasos resonaba sobre la duela de madera, ampliados por la acústica del lugar... y por un momento fue como si retrocediera en el tiempo, a la época en la que salía a escena con el cuerpo y las emociones envueltas en ropajes de teatro. Se colocó sobre el círculo de luz de la iluminación frontal que estaba encendida, mientras sentía en la piel el conocido cosquilleo del intenso haz luminoso enfocado sobre el actor y, cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la fuerte luminosidad, admiró frente a él el familiar despliegue en semicírculo de los tres niveles de asientos que se alzaban sobre la platea, orgullosos y magníficos con sus tonos en rojo y dorado, luciéndose con la majestuosidad que sólo poseen los teatros. Se le cortó la respiración, con el alma agitada. Por un segundo, casi fue capaz de ver el graderío abarrotado de espectadores a la espera de que se transformara en otra persona, desplegando otros sentimientos y emociones: actuando con el alma inflamada por el amor intenso y trágico de Romeo, arrastrado por la furia vengativa de Hamlet, coqueteando con la ingeniosa picardía de Petruchio.… Porque él no podía olvidarse de que, aunque en la vida real jamás se deja de ser uno mismo, " _actuando en teatro puedes ser rey, mendigo… cualquiera… Puedes matar con justicia,_ _y también puedes enamorarte..._ "

Terry casi era capaz de escuchar el rugido de los aplausos ensordecedores, como si fuera una música gloriosa que estuviera incrustada en sus pensamientos.

Después de unos instantes Candy entró tras él y lo abrazó por la cintura, recostando su cabeza contra su torso. Él la rodeó con sus brazos para besarle los cabellos, y durante un par de minutos ninguno dijo nada... porque ella lo adivinó en cuanto su oído reposó contra su corazón: Terry estaba tan conmovido que apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

\- Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad? - apuntó ella después de unos momentos.

Terry estuvo a punto de decir que no, como siempre lo hacía, fingiendo que desestimaba todo, incluyendo lo que en verdad le era importante. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta: _estaba con Candy._

\- Lo extraño cómo no tienes idea… - confesó entonces, con un suspiro áspero.

Candy y el teatro, pensó él. Las dos cosas en el mundo que le erizaban la piel.

Tras unos segundos salió de su ensoñación, y levantó la barbilla de su prometida para besarle los labios. Le dijo que todo estaba bien y que debían alcanzar al resto del grupo para poder ir a su casa, donde la esperaba su regalo.

Tras despedirse del Sr. Bridges-Adams, los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa de Terry en las afueras del poblado. La propiedad era una preciosa casa de dos niveles y más de diez habitaciones, con paredes piedra caliza, tejados de terracota y una recia chimenea de piedra que presidía la encantadora fachada por la que trepaban algunos rosedales y enredaderas, mientras que la pared sur estaba tapizada de glicinas. Sin embargo, por dentro el ambiente era sobrio y predominantemente masculino con pisos de duela, vigas en los techos y muebles de cuero y madera. Aun así, era un lugar cautivante y acogedor.

En cuanto todos entraron, seguidos por la servidumbre que los recibió de forma amable y cordial, Candy inmediatamente se dio cuenta de cuál era el regalo que la esperaba. El rostro se le iluminó, emocionada. Encima de la chimenea colgaba una pintura al óleo en un marco hecho a mano, colocada de tal manera que pudiera verse desde cualquier ángulo de la sala. Mostraba la imagen de su amado "Hogar de Pony" retratando la vista que se tiene desde lo alto de la colina, con la hierba verde rodeando el orfanato como una alfombra de terciopelo verde salpicada por tréboles blancos y coloridas flores primaverales.

Cálidos recuerdos se instalaron en el corazón de Candy que se volvió un segundo hacia Terry, agradeciéndole con la mirada. A él le encantó verla tan feliz.

\- ¡Es un regalo maravilloso! - exclamó ella, embelesada, y se acercó a observar el cuadro con más atención. En una de las esquinas de la pintura estaba garabateado el nombre del autor: _Slim._

Ella estaba llena de asombro y de preguntas.

 _-_ ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que Slim...?

\- No lo sé – le respondió Terry, encogiéndose de hombros – Lo conseguí hace varios años, en un mercado ambulante de Londres.

Candy recordó a Slim, un dulce niño de ojos gachos, delgado y frágil, que a veces mojaba las sábanas y ella le ayudaba a ocultarlo lavándolas y extendiéndolas al sol del "Hogar de Pony". Al ver el cuadro, casi podía sentir que estaba de regreso allí, con el césped bajo sus pies y el viento acariciándole la cara mientras corría rumbo a la cima de su colina. Una violenta oleada de nostalgia la inundó, sobre todo porque esta mañana había recibido un telegrama con felicitaciones de sus dos madres quienes le decían que no podrían asistir a su boda por algunos compromisos con los niños del orfanato. Sin embargo, le enviaban sus bendiciones a la distancia regocijándose por su felicidad, y le pedían que no esperara en ir a buscarla.

Candy se preguntó sobre la historia de este cuadro, y cómo era que había terminado en Londres. Desde luego, las peripecias de Slim debían de ser tan sorprendentes como las suyas.

\- No pude evitar comprarlo, aunque después duró mucho tiempo almacenado – le explicó Terry, abrazándola por los hombros – Tú decidirás a cuál de las casas quieres enviarlo.

Ella le sonrió, respondiéndole que lo pensaría.

Más tarde, Terry también los llevó a conocer las caballerizas que estaban alejadas poco más de media milla de la residencia familiar. El establo era un sólido edificio calizo en magníficas condiciones con pisos muy limpios, cuartos de sillas y arreos, y varias decenas de cubículos ocupados por veloces caballos purasangre, que habían ganado muchas veces las más populares carreras de Ascot y Newmarket. Había cuatro mozos de escuadra ocupados en su atención, quienes saludaron al duque y sus visitantes con particular entusiasmo.

Al volver a la casa, Eleanor y Robert se adelantaron para esperarlos en la pequeña y sobria biblioteca que a la vez servía de despacho. Cuando Candy y Terry los encontraron, Robert bebía una copa y la elegante actriz estaba parada frente a uno de los estantes que contenía las obras completas de Shakespeare encuadernadas en cuero, acariciando los lomos de cada tomo muy delicadamente, como si pudiera modular con su contacto la intensidad de sus recuerdos. En cuanto los escuchó entrar, la actriz se volvió hacia su hijo.

\- Los trajiste desde Escocia… - le dijo, refiriéndose a los libros.

Terry también la miró, conmovido.

\- Sí - fue su única respuesta.

Eleanor suspiró, muy profundamente. Esos libros significaban tanto para ellos que, para no sucumbir ante las oleadas de nostalgia que le acariciaban el corazón, la actriz cambió abruptamente de tema.

\- A esta casa le hace falta una mano femenina, ¿no les parece?

Al caer la tarde pasaron al comedor para hacer una cena ligera antes de tomar el último tren hacia Londres. Desde el comedor, se veía transcurrir el apacible cauce el río Avon que delimitaba la parte sureste de la propiedad, y la cena transcurrió de igual forma apacible y agradable, hasta que en la sobremesa Terry se decidió a hablar sobre un tema que lo tenía preocupado desde el día anterior.

\- Hay un asunto de mucha importancia que debo tratar contigo… mamá.

Le explicó quién era Sir Bradley Wharton, contándole sobre el noviazgo que mantenía con su media hermana y el reciente descubrimiento que habían hecho sobre su participación en sucios negocios, por los que tarde o temprano sería arrestado. Pero sobre todo, le contó que debido a su imprudente descuido ese hombre conocía de su secreto: sabía que Eleanor Baker era la madre del Duque de Grandchester, y amenazaba con hacer uso de esa información.

\- No quería preocuparte, pero ahora que las cosas se complicarán quiero que estés advertida. De cualquier forma, yo me ocuparé de eso – concluyó Terry.

\- ¿Y qué harás? - preguntó finalmente Eleanor cuando se recuperó de la noticia.

\- Negociaré con él. Debo tener algo que quiera.

\- Querrá su libertad.

\- Bueno, esa es una de las cosas que no le puedo ofrecer – apuntó el hombre, decidido - Pero pagaré cualquier suma para comprar su secreto - " _o lo descuartizaré_ " pensó, aunque eso no lo dijo.

Eleanor cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa, y durante unos segundos las miró con gesto introspectivo.

\- Eso significaría ceder a su chantaje, hijo – suspiró Eleanor, y levantó la vista – Y cada chantaje al que cedemos, en lugar de liberarnos acorta un eslabón en la cadena que ya nos aprisiona. Ceder a un chantaje es apretarla y hacerla cada vez más asfixiante.

Terry la miró desconcertado, con su ánimo llenándose de una hostil frustración. Candy y Hathaway los miraban a ambos, expectantes y solidarios.

\- He pasado demasiado tiempo preocupándome más por mi reputación, que por mi conciencia… - continuó diciendo Eleanor.

\- Madre, no... - la interrumpió él, adivinando cuáles eran sus intenciones.

\- Sí, querido Terry. Ha llegado la hora. Es momento de enfrentar mis circunstancias… ya no quiero esconderlas más - Eleanor le acunó la mejilla con la mano, con la mirada desbordada de amor - Quiero tener el privilegio y el orgullo de llamarte hijo, y sólo deseo que tú sientas lo mismo al llamarme "madre". Hemos dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.

Terry se levantó, no iba a permitirlo.

\- Sólo quería que estuvieras informada – dijo, tajante - No tienes que hacer nada, yo me encargaré.

Eleanor recordó lo angustiada que había estado aquella noche en que su hijo adolescente había ido a buscarla a Nueva York, cuando por pura cobardía lo había despachado insensiblemente… se había lamentado tanto, pero entonces estaba tan aterrorizada que se encegueció a cualquier otra opción. Era tan vulnerable, que creyó que con aquel escándalo el mundo la devoraría y la escupiría. Pero aunque ahora también sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si tuviera una banda de angustia alrededor de las costillas, ya estaba resuelta: lo había meditado demasiadas veces antes, y ya no quería sentir miedo nunca más… Nunca más sentirse asfixiada. Quería tener la libertad de gritarle al mundo que un hombre del calibre de Terrence Grandchester era su hijo.

\- Terry, es hora de mirar al frente, con orgullo. Si esperan que me avergüence de mí misma, no lo haré... - Eleanor también se puso de pie, reforzando su postura - Ya no soy una chiquilla asustada e indefensa. Ahora soy una mujer fuerte y exitosa, capaz de aguantar cosas que antes ni siquiera hubiera imaginado soportar. No sabes cuantas veces me ha tocado reinventarme a mí misma, así que una más, ¿ya qué más da? - recordó su retiro provisional, el paso del teatro al cine - A veces tememos más a la idea de cambio, que al cambio en sí mismo.

Él apretó los labios, y tensó la mandíbula.

\- No, Eleonor…

\- Quiero dejar de tener miedo – insistió ella - Los buenos momentos me han dado felicidad, y estos que vienen me enseñarán fortaleza… - la actriz los miró a ambos - ¿Quién podría saberlo mejor que ustedes, hijos?

Él también recordó aquella vez, muchos años atrás, que había ido a buscarla a Nueva York; cuando con el corazón roto había deseado no ser hijo de Eleanor. Cuánto habían caminado desde entonces, y qué orgulloso se sentía ahora de ella. No iba a someterla al escarnio público.

\- Ya te dije que me lo dejes a mí – repitió Terry, zanjando el tema por su parte – Haré que todo esto se siga tratando con la misma discreción con que se ha mantenido hasta ahora.

\- Terry…

Él salió a la pequeña terraza que daba al río, como un león enjaulado que necesitaba respirar. Ya no quería oír hablar más sobre que Eleonor se expusiera… él debía protegerla, maldita sea, un duque podía con eso y más.

Tras unos minutos, Candy salió tras él. Sabía que unos momentos en la frescura de la noche seguramente habían sofocado un poco la entendible intransigencia de su prometido.

\- No dejaré que lo haga – le dijo Terry en cuanto la vio, aunque su tono era más mesurado. La mirada de Candy tenía un poder inaudito para sosegarlo - La farándula vive del chisme, devora a sus víctimas y jamás se sacia. La destrozarán.

\- ¿Tú crees que ella no lo sabe? - Candy se aproximó a él, y puso una mano sobre su antebrazo - ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella madrugada después de salir de la Casa de Trabajo? ¿Aquello de dejar que la gente enfrente sus propias guerras?

Él la miró, su contacto y sus palabras rindiéndolo poco a poco.

\- Es mi madre, Candy.

\- Entonces apóyala hasta el final. Tienen la oportunidad de ser libres por fin.

\- Nadie puede ser completamente libre en esto.

La aristocracia y la farándula no eran muy diferentes, pensó él. Todo era un juego de hipocresías.

\- Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer – Candy terminó por hundirse bajo sus brazos y lo rodeó por la cintura, alzando la vista para mirarlo - Tu madre es lo suficientemente valiente para hacer lo suyo, y de verdad está decidida. Le comenté sobre Patty... que no hay nadie mejor que ella para manejarlo con la mayor contención y profesionalismo.

Él se quedó quieto unos segundos, como aturdido. Luego sus hombros comenzaron a relajarse.

\- ¿Puedo hacer frente y salir ileso de semejante conspiración femenina?

\- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie... - el tono de ella era cariñoso, acogedor.

Terry la abrazó, con ganas de paz. Tal vez ella tenía razón.

\- Vuelve con tu madre, amor. Entra a decirle que todo estará bien entre ustedes, que tendrá todo tu apoyo - musitó Candy, y con eso lo doblegó. Terry se rindió ante sus palabras y la besó profundamente, pensando que la intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella lo desarmaba por completo y lo abrumaba tanto, que a veces no le bastaban las palabras y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de usar el cuerpo para decirle lo que su corazón sentía… creyó que después de hacerle el amor sería más fácil y su necesidad disminuiría, pero ahora sabía que no le bastó. Al contrario, cada vez quería más de ella. Quería poder besarla durante días enteros.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti – la tomó de una mano, y se la llevó al corazón - ¿Qué me has hecho, Candy White?

\- Amarte.

Terry la abrazó con fuerza. Ella encajaba tan perfectamente contra su cuerpo.

\- Cada día me gusta más la idea de robarte, Pecosa. ¿Sabes que estamos más cerca de Gretna Green?

\- ¿Gretna Green?

\- El primer poblado de Escocia saliendo desde Londres, donde tradicionalmente se casan los amantes desesperados.

\- ¿Y estamos desesperados?

Los ojos de él brillaron, depredadores.

\- Yo sí.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

(*) El tratamiento y la legislación sobre las Casas de Trabajo (Workhouses) fueron cambiando en la década de los 20s, hasta que alrededor del año de 1929-1930 estos asilos fueron reasignados a otras funciones de asistencia social, siendo abolidas "oficialmente". Las "Leyes de Pobreza" británica han sido objeto de muchas modificaciones y reajustes con el fin de garantizar el respeto a los derechos humanos.

(**) William Bridges-Adams fue director y diseñador de teatro, relacionado con la "New Shakespeare Company" que con su ayuda se convertiría en la "Royal Shakespeare Company". En 1919 y hasta 1934, tomó las riendas del Festival de Stratford-upon-Avon y produjo muchas de las obras de Shakespeare.

(***) La cita textual es: " _¡Oh! ¡Quién tuviera una musa de fuego para escalar el cielo más resplandeciente de la invención!"_ W. Shakespeare, Henry V, Primera escena, Acto 1.

* * *

 **¡A quienes siguen aquí, infinitas gracias por su lectura y sobre todo por su paciencia!**

A Gissa A. Graham, Sol Grandchester, Jane, Nataly Alejos (gracias por todo :), Carito Andrew, Betina C., Clauseri, Eli, Stormaw, írez, AnMonCer1708, Dayma Graham, Marissa, Kathryna March, Mercedes, Rorry, Gcfavela, Ines, Dalia, Pecas979, Gladys, Ara, Skarllet Northman, Erika, Arelys Flores, Lucy Esparza, Celia, Iris Adriana, Magda Vidal, Ale Mia, Jocemit, Belsythh, Rubi, Darling eveling, Jane, tete, Luz, Angye, Ma-usa, Esme, la chinita, Anna María, Nidiyare, Mon Felton, Clover, Lectora 1977, R.G. Grandchester, Mayra, Krasnyroses, Alliane Ticante, Letty Bonilla, Gabyea, Mar, Candicita, Zuzet, Mimi, Miranda78, Angie Grandchester, Velasquezpatricia936, Liz Garcia, Reyna899, Rebeca, Dianley, Martha, Maquig, Noramendoza112, Vivian Grandchester, Asasceca, Phambe e "invitadas" muchas gracias por sus preciosas palabras sobre el capítulo anterior, para comentar la historia y por todo el ánimo transmitido. Gracias también por los regaños, en algunos casos fueron bien merecidos :P Por todas y cada una de sus palabras y su tiempo, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Igual, a quienes a pesar de la tardanza siguen anexándome a sus favoritos, mil gracias de verdad.

También quiero agradecer a Skarllet Northman, Vany, Gladys, HaniR, Becky7024, R. M., Mago Roque, Lita0411, Vero, ClauT, AnMonCer1708, Betina C., Gra, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Becky Grandchester, Sol Grandchester, Berenice, Norma Angéliva, Gissa A. Graham, Iris Adriana, Eli, Minea, R.G. Grandchester, Fran, Maripili, Adriana, Maquig, Flormnll, Stormaw, Patricia, Luna99, Larisa, Dalia, Pati, Anna María, Tete, Ara, Jocemit, Ainafetse3, Ale Ma, Ins, Gabyleyva9999, Esme05, Monics, Lucy Esparza, Tti, Clauseri, Solsire, Gcfavela, Clover, Patygrandchester, Mayra, Dianley, ElizabethMKJP (Aurora), Liz Garcia, Fati, Erika, Lectora 1977, Erika, Monica, Any, Carmen, Mery, Maricruz Sanchez, Angye, , Monica, Mayra, Sol Grandchester y los varios "Guest" por responder a mi aviso anterior, las palabras de ánimo, consejo y apoyo. Siempre las atesoraré pues me conmovieron y reconfortaron mucho, **muchísimas gracias.**

Ahora, respecto al fic: el capítulo antes prometido resultó ser larguísimo y nuevamente lo dividí (ooooootra vez, y van...). Es decir, éste no termina con el mini-conflicto anunciado. En mi defensa debo decirles que pensé que la aparición de los Ardlay sería sólo "un cameo"; si se fijan en este fic he procurado usar más a esos personajes que sólo aparecieron muy poco en el anime, o en unas cuantas viñetas del manga. Ya hay muchísimos y maravillosos fics usando a los Andley/Andrew/Ardlay (y todas sus combinaciones posibles) así que decidí contar algo ligeramente diferente. De todas formas, el siguiente capítulo será prácticamente todo de la "Fiesta de los Ardlay" (y no estaba contemplado en mi historia original). Bueno, las historias se escriben solas :)

En unos días publicaré el (ahora sí) **Capítulo 14: Porque no puede ser**.

* * *

 **¡Cómo siempre, Anna María, mil gracias por tus correcciones!**


	15. Capítulo 14 - Porque no puede ser

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **-o-**

 **CAPÍTULO 14: Porque no puede ser.**

La mañana de la fiesta en Stonehurst Hall, uno de los lacayos del Duque de Grandchester llevó un obsequio para la señorita Ardlay. Candy lo recibió en el solarium donde tomaba el té a media mañana junto a Jane, mientras ambas descansaban de los arduos preparativos que habían realizado para que todo quedara perfecto. Ambas habían esperado también durante la mañana la llegada de Albert, pero hubo un problema con los guardavías por lo que el patriarca llegaría aparentemente pasado del mediodía y ya no lo verían hasta la velada.

El mensajero que llevaba el obsequio de Terry lo depositó ceremoniosamente en manos de Candy y luego se retiró. Ella estudió el objeto curiosa y gratamente sorprendida, mientras Jane miraba sobre su hombro, al principio también con curiosidad y luego con admiración. El regalo consistía en un valioso joyero incrustado con madreperla y pequeñas gemas preciosas, con un diseño magnífico y ostentoso muy propio del siglo pasado, lo que revelaba su antigüedad. Candy lo abrió cuidadosamente y levantó la cubierta de terciopelo negro, para encontrarse con que dentro contenía un magnífico conjunto de varias alhajas que incluían una delicada tiara de oro blanco con diminutas flores en vid, con pétalos de diamante y perlas pequeñas, además de una horquilla para el cabello, un par de brazaletes y pendientes de esmeraldas a juego. Bajo una segunda cubierta de terciopelo negro se encontraba, sin embargo, la joya más espectacular del regalo: un espléndido collar de tres hilos de perlas purísimas que se cerraba al frente en un delicado broche que exhibía una sola y gran esmeralda oval de corte excepcional, rodeada de diamantes con un gusto tan exquisito que cortaba el aliento. Las rutilantes facetas de la joya eran hipnóticas y deslumbrantes.

Eran joyas dignas de una duquesa... incluso de una reina.

Con gran emoción, Candy abrió la pequeña tarjeta que acompañaba a tan suntuoso presente y la leyó con avidez.

 **" _Mi querida Candy,_**

 ** _El joyero es un regalo de mi madre,_**

 ** _ha estado en la familia Grandchester por generaciones._**

 ** _El resto es un obsequio de mi parte,_**

 ** _quise enviarte algo de acuerdo con tu belleza, pero fue imposible..._**

 ** _no hay joya que pueda rivalizar con tu mirada._**

 ** _Te amo,_**

 ** _T.G. Grandchester"_**

Ella suspiró hondamente. Aunque se sentía abrumada al recibir aquel pequeño tesoro pensando que no merecía tanto, las palabras de la tarjeta le dibujaron una radiante sonrisa en el rostro mientras releía varias veces lo más importante para ella:

 **" _Te amo"_**

Era la primera vez que lo veía escrito con la enérgica y elegante caligrafía de Terry. El corazón de Candy se abrió como una flor mientras sentía que la tarjeta se volvía incluso más valiosa que el magnífico joyero y las deslumbrantes alhajas que contenía.

\- ¡Es realmente precioso, Candy! - exclamó Jane, admirada al ver el espléndido obsequio del duque – Es una de las gemas más grandes que he visto en mi vida… Esta tarde serás la envidia de muchas, la joya es exquisita y espectacular.

Sin embargo, aunque en su interior Candy agradecía mucho el regalo de Terry, esa tarde después de arreglarse para la velada sólo eligió usar los magníficos pendientes de esmeraldas que parecían iluminarle el rostro. Le pareció que ya tenía una sonrisa permanente en los labios y no quería llamar más la atención, aunque el vestido de satén verde que llevaba puesto ya la hacía lucir espectacular. El drapeado a la altura del pecho y la caída de la tela acentuaban sus suaves curvas de una forma maravillosa a pesar del corte recto; los guantes hasta los codos le daban un aire de inquietante sensualidad aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

Al igual que en las fiestas anteriores, Stonehurst Hall lucía esa noche sus mejores galas. Los primeros en llegar fueron Albert acompañado del resto de los Ardlay, quienes fueron recibidos con total ceremonia por la servidumbre del lugar presididos por el Conde de Stonehurst, además de Lady Jane y Lady Aveline. Candy también estuvo allí para recibir a Albert con un prolongado y esperado abrazo, y a Archie con mucha alegría y entusiasmo... el cual mermó visiblemente en cuanto tuvo que saludar a la tía abuela y a Eliza. En la verde mirada de la joven todavía se adivinaba lo dolida que estaba, mientras que en los ojos de la tía abuela brillaba más que nunca la severidad.

\- Tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar, Candice. Es inadmisible que te hayas negado a venir cuando te llamé – advirtió la señora con dureza al ver a la muchacha.

Sin embargo Albert intervino, mesurado y oportuno como siempre. Aunque por su tono era evidente que ya conocía lo que había pasado y que no estaba nada contento.

\- Creo que éste no es el momento, tía. Hablaremos más tarde, en privado.

Elroy los miró a ambos con desaprobación, pero después su rostro se suavizó levemente para agradecer a sus anfitriones la velada con suma amabilidad y elegancia. A la par, Eliza también resultaba encantadora para quien no la conociera, especialmente con Ethan.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco tiemppo después, con el habitual desfile de autos del que descendían elegantes personajes vistiendo sus mejores galas para atender la invitación del Conde de Stonehurst a la velada en honor de sus futuros parientes políticos. Eliza se sentía totalmente en su ambiente en medio de tanto glamour, y era tanto su entusiasmo que apenas se dio cuenta de que las normas sociales británicas eran mucho más mesuradas y contenidas que las norteamericanas. En su afán de protagonismo se las ingenió para acompañar a los anfitriones en la recepción de los primeros invitados, sin darse cuenta de lo fuera de lugar y de mal gusto que resultaba su actitud. Por si fuera poco, aunque llevaba un elegante y precioso vestido de seda color malva, su confección delataba que su portadora desconocía completamente la actual moda aristocrática… desafortunadamente, ese color y el corte había pasado de moda dos temporadas atrás. Así que por más espectacular que luciera, los miembros de la aristocracia veían a Eliza Leagan como un punto negro que resaltaba discordante entre el mar de elegantes invitados.

Desde un inicio, la fiesta se reveló esplendorosa. Como todas las "pequeñas recepciones" del Conde de Stonehurst, lo que originalmente sólo sería una cena escaló rápidamente convirtiéndose en una velada tan lujosa y con tantos invitados como la de la noche de Año Nuevo. Se preparó una orquesta para que los invitados disfrutaran de baile y se ofreció un bufet de aperitivos y bebidas varias que se podían degustar antes de pasar a la cena, la cual se serviría puntualmente a las diez de la noche. El clima de primavera era inmejorable así que todas las ventanas francesas del gran salón estaban abiertas de par en par y el ambiente estaba perfumado con la exótica mezcla de flores que provenía de los enormes invernaderos de los Stockwell. También una parte del jardín fue acondicionada para los invitados, con sus fuentes de agua y una gran cantidad de luminarias distribuidas entre los setos y algunas pérgolas levantadas para la ocasión.

Exactamente media hora después del inicio de la velada, el tiempo justo de deferencia de un noble de mayor rango hacia el anfitrión de una fiesta, el mayordomo anunció la llegada del Duque de Grandchester mientras él hacía su aparición en el gran salón, vistiendo un frac confeccionado a medida que le sentaba como un guante a sus piernas largas y su porte atlético y aristocrático. Sólo él podía verse tan elegante y a la vez tan viril que cortaba el aliento. Terry recibió algunos saludos a medida que avanzaba rápidamente entre el mar de invitados mientras sus ojos sólo buscaban a Candy. Cuando la vio, ambos se sonrieron de forma deslumbrante.

\- Ya estás aquí... - le dijo ella cuando lo tuvo frente a sí, tendiéndole ambas manos en señal de bienvenida. Si hubiera podido, habría corrido a sus brazos. Candy trataba de contener su gesto de radiante felicidad pero era inútil, su alma misma danzaba por dentro en cuanto lo veía.

Él la besó en la mejilla sabiendo que tal vez sonreía como un tonto, pero sin que le importara en lo absoluto. Ella estaba tan preciosa que tenía deseos de alzarla en brazos para llevarla a un lugar apartado de todo y de todos, donde pudiera comérsela a besos y hacerle el amor por días enteros.

\- Vale la pena atravesar cualquier infierno sólo por verte... – le dijo, rendido.

A la distancia, dos pares de ojos veían con disgusto el encuentro entre la pareja. A Eliza Leagan se le calentó el pecho de ira, realmente furiosa por la irritante felicidad que ambos mostraban en su mirada y se preguntó qué había pasado con su carta, y porqué Terry parecía no haber reaccionado a ella. Aunque se hubiera descubierto la treta de aquella carta del pasado, él todavía debería desconfiar de Candy.

Por otra parte, viéndolos a la distancia, Aveline sintió que su corazón terminaba de partírsele en dos... porque aunque sabía del compromiso de Candy y Terrence, él no le había parecido un hombre enamorado y contento, así que ella había guardado en su interior la secreta esperanza de que la pareja rompiera, fantaseando que él volvería a su lado rogando por su perdón. Incluso había recreado la escena cientos de veces en su mente, con Terry suplicando a sus pies. Pero después de ver las miradas que el duque y Candy intercambiaban esta noche ya no le quedó ninguna duda de que eso jamás sucedería; no había autoengaño capaz de enmascarar el amor y devoción mutuos que la pareja transparentaba en su mirada.

Mientras Terry y Candy recorrían el salón saludando a varios conocidos, todas las miradas estaban capturadas en ella que parecía resplandecer con él a su lado: los hombres la miraban con admiración mientras que muchas de las mujeres además la observaban con envidia. Al darse cuenta de eso Eliza se indignó profundamente porque jamás, ni en sus peores sueños, se hubiera atrevido a soñar que algún día sería totalmente eclipsada por aquella maldita moza de establo que - ¡jamás lo reconocería! - hoy lucía como una reina, tomando del brazo al más espectacular de todos los adornos: uno de los hombres más apuestos y codiciados de toda Inglaterra, todo un duque que la miraba con ojos llenos de amor y admiración que jamás se molestó en disimular. Porque, aunque trataban de ser lo más decorosos posible, Candy y Terry tenían algo especial entre ellos que no podían ocultar aunque quisieran; intercambiaban miradas de fascinación y sonrisas cómplices que difícilmente pasaban inadvertidas al resto de los invitados. Él la miraba como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, tocándola a la menor oportunidad con gestos perfectamente aceptables en sociedad, pero que en él se veían posesivos y protectores, levantando multitud de suspiros envidiosos. Todo en la actitud de Terry decía " _mía_ ", y ella sonreía radiante... nada halagaba más sus vivos anhelos que sentirse toda de él.

Cuando por fin pasaron a la pista de baile, Candy todavía podía sentir todas las miradas clavadas en ellos.

\- Todos nos miran… - sonreía ella un poco apenada, en medio de los pasos de un vals. No le gustaba ser depositaria de tanta atención.

\- Y estoy seguro de que tú prefieres una diversión más privada… - le dijo Terry insinuante, haciendo que ella se ruborizara ligeramente porque él tenía razón. Luego le sonrió para tranquilizarla – Disfruta tu momento, Pecas. En un par de piezas te sacaré de aquí.

\- Pero prometí unos bailes después de ti.

Ella lo miró sonreír de lado, como el malcriado que era.

\- Diles que lo discutan conmigo.

Durante las piezas que siguieron continuaron dominando la escena del baile, no sólo por la elegancia y la belleza de ambos como pareja sino por la forma en que se hablaban y reían. Era evidente que disfrutaban mucho sus bailes juntos.

En la pista también bailaba Archie con Patty – muy divertidos – y un poco más allá lo hacía Blaire con Bradley Wharton, quien había sido invitado por una desafiante Aveline. La duquesa de Grandchester también había sido invitada, pero declinó. Albert y su rutilante prometida igualmente bailaban inmersos en su mundo particular, pero Jane estaba admirada por la actitud del Duque de Grandchester con Candy: nunca antes lo había visto sonreír tanto, ni de esa forma. Si alguien se lo hubiera contado, jamás lo habría creído. Albert también se alegraba mucho de verlos tan felices, por fin y a pesar de todo. Pero recordó que debía de hablar con ambos.

Candy y Terry bailaron un par de piezas más y luego él cumplió su promesa sacándola de la pista tan discretamente como pudo. La verdad es que la quería toda para él. Salieron hasta una de las terrazas que rodeaban al gran salón y luego continuaron paseando por uno de los senderos solitarios del jardín buscando privacidad. Las farolas iluminaban el negro de la noche con su juego de claroscuros, el aire estaba perfumado y una ligera brisa primaveral mecía las flores a su paso. Ella caminaba tomada del brazo de Terry, disfrutando de la solidez de su cuerpo y su paso firme.

\- Quiero agradecerte el regalo que me enviaste, Terry – le sonrió Candy, encantadora – Agradecer a tu madre y a ti. No sólo las joyas son preciosas, sino que el mismo joyero es espléndido; parece muy valioso… y antiguo.

\- A mi madre le pareció un regalo apropiado para nosotros, especialmente para ti – le dijo Terry - Mi padre se lo dio cuando yo nací. Ha pasado de generación en generación entre los Grandchester, siempre de primogénito a primogénito… - él la miró de forma licenciosa y traviesa - Eleanor confía en que muy pronto tendremos a nuestro primogénito y me atrevo a decir que no está muy equivocada.

Candy sonrió aún más, radiante. Ella también había pensado en eso… de hecho pensaba en eso todas las noches.

Como si fuera a propósito Terry se detuvo bajo un roble centenario, con la sombra de sus ramas regalándoles una acogedora privacidad. Candy empezó a ruborizarse con timidez, a medida que una cantidad de candentes fantasías – todas ocurrían entre los brazos de Terry- iban cruzándole por la mente. Sabiendo que no era el lugar para pensar en eso, desvió el tema de conversación volviendo al tema de los regalos.

\- El joyero es un tesoro – dijo Candy recuperándose de las intensas emociones que le provocaron las insinuaciones de Terry. Luego se llevó una mano a los lujosos pendientes de esmeraldas que usaba - Y las joyas son en verdad preciosas, pero no debiste…

\- No me gustaba la idea de enviarte un joyero vacío.

\- ¡Pero es demasiado para mí! El joyero y las alhajas. Siento que ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo...

Él rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza, divertido.

\- Haz lo que quieras con ellas, Candy. Son tuyas… - le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos con fascinación – No son nada comparado con lo que te mereces.

Ella sonrió y bajó la vista, seguía sonrojada ante su galanteo.

\- No usé el collar, es demasiado espectacular para alguien como yo.

\- Ni lo pienses, Candy. Ya te lo dije, no hay joya que pueda competir con tu belleza.

La respiración de ella se profundizó. La voz de él iba cambiando de tono y ella sabía que en cualquier momento la besaría.

\- Aun así, siento que no van conmigo. Espero que no te moleste que no las haya usado todas.

\- Para nada, Pecas. Sé cómo eres. Sólo quería que tuvieras la opción…

\- Dudo que pueda usarlas sin perderlas. Soy un desastre.

Él la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, acariciándole con el pulgar el borde del labio inferior.

\- Eres tan auténtica – le dijo él, conciso. Era evidente que ya quería dejar de hablar.

\- No soy tranquila, ni modosa.

\- Me gustan desesperantes y atolondradas…

Ella enarcó las cejas queriendo fingirse ofendida, pero sólo consiguió que su respiración se acelerara aún más. Él se veía endiabladamente atractivo.

\- Y a mí me gustan malcriados y arrogantes – quiso devolverle el " _cumplido"_.

Entonces él la miró con esa forma en la que su mirada cambiaba justo antes de besarla, como si ella fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

\- Muy bien, Pecas – su voz se volvió un susurro íntimo. Sus labios ya casi estaban sobre los de ella - Parece que esta noche estamos de suerte los dos…

La boca de Terry descendió sobre la suya y la besó, con sus manos firmes y fuertes deslizándose dulcemente por su cintura para amoldarla muy estrechamente contra él, cerrando cualquier espacio entre ellos. Le acarició la espalda mientras la saboreaba con una exquisita paciencia, con el calor de su boca cosquilleándole en los labios y el corazón, probando el néctar dulce de su beso mientras la sentía ablandarse contra su cuerpo. Jamás se cansaría del milagro de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ella se rindió contra su torso y se aferró a sus hombros, completamente seducida. Cuando él dejó de besarla y le acariciaba la frente con sus labios, Candy tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por volver a la realidad y terminar por decirle algo que le parecía muy importante, antes de que él le hiciera perder cualquier rastro de cordura. No quería estropear el momento entre ambos, pero había otro tema que debía tratar con él antes de la cena.

\- Terry, quiero pedirte un favor – ella se separó ligeramente y lo miró con candidez, acunando su mejilla con su mano enguantada en seda - Prométeme que serás mesurado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó él, sabiendo de antemano que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

\- A la tía Elroy.

\- Candy…

Ella casi podía leerlo.

\- No hay forma de cambiar el pasado – la voz de Candy era muy suave - No me gusta hablar de venganza… pero si quieres, la nuestra será ser felices. Deslumbrantemente felices, Terry.

Él meneó la cabeza sabiendo que no le iba a ser suficiente sólo con eso. Les habían robado demasiado. Y entonces vio los grandes ojos verdes de Candy y supo que, aunque ella todavía estaba muy dolida, tarde o temprano perdonaría de corazón a aquella bruja mezquina. Ella era así de generosa, con una benevolencia que a veces rozaba la ingenuidad. ¿O acaso era él demasiado rencoroso?

\- Yo no le reclamaré nada – aceptó él a regañadientes después de un momento – Pero no te prometo que no responderé si ella se empeña en hablar del asunto, o en discutir de cualquier cosa conmigo. No quiero tratarla porque, aunque no estoy seguro de olvidar, sí estoy bastante seguro de que no podré ser amable.

Ella asintió, aliviada. Con eso le bastaba, seguramente por su parte Albert se encargaría de contener a la tía abuela.

Terry volvió a tomarla de la barbilla, deseando dejar de lado el molesto asunto que sólo le robaba tiempo con ella.

\- ¿Podemos ya olvidarnos de la momia viviente y seguir con lo nuestro? - propuso él, con un tono bajo y persuasivo.

Terry estaba a punto de volver a besarla, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo sacudirse algunos setos cercanos. Captó un fugaz vistazo de seda malva y el exótico perfume de Eliza Leagan llegó hasta su nariz, inconfundible. Olía al mismísimo aliento de lucifer.

Eliza se deslizaba furtivamente entre los matorrales buscando cualquier indicio de que todo entre ellos era una farsa y de que realmente estaban mal, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con Candy, más radiante que nunca, encerrada en el abrazo de Terry… ambos desprendiendo una irritante felicidad. Al darse cuenta Eliza apretó los labios, furiosa. ¿Cómo es que podían estar tan felices? _¡Maldita!_ _¡Mil veces maldita!_

Terry vio a la chica tratando de no ser descubierta y se preguntó fastidiado si el deporte favorito de los Ardlay era entrometerse entre ellos. Sobre todo, el de Eliza. ¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer? ¿Cuándo había perdido el decoro y la dignidad, evitando vivir su propia vida?

Aunque luego pensó que tal vez no fuera tan malo... quizá hasta podía darle una pequeña lección, tan infantil como su comportamiento. Una incipiente diablura atravesó por la mente de Terry; no estaba seguro si funcionaría, pero no perdía nada con probar.

\- Por cierto, Candy, no quiero que se entere tu tía, pero Lord Carnarvon está ansioso por encontrarse con ella, muy interesado en lo que puede ofrecerle – dijo lo suficientemente alto para asegurarse que Eliza podía oírlo tras de los setos.

La rubia arqueó las cejas, desconcertada de pronto por sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué…? - murmuró, pero antes de que pudiera decir más él la acalló con un beso impetuoso, devorador y espectacular, de esos que parecen insaciables. Él usaba todas las técnicas teatrales conocidas, de esas necesarias para que el beso se vea apasionado hasta en la última fila.

Eliza lo vio besarla así y la mandíbula se le desencajó, a medias entre la envidia y la indignación. Desde luego, esto iban a saberlo el tío William y la tía abuela... que ella tenía ese comportamiento tan escandaloso… que se dejaba besar de esa forma tan candente… tan desenfrenada… tan, tan deliciosa… _por Dios…_

Pero bueno, ¿que ese beso nunca iba a terminar?

Furiosa al presenciar un evento tan íntimo, decidió alejarse con el cuerpo encendido sin poder dejar de pensar en Terry. Nunca antes ni después había conocido a nadie con su intensidad y eso la había deslumbrado desde chica, no sólo su posición o su supuesta fortuna. Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta mientras su ánimo oscilaba entre un odio potente hacia Candy y el descubrimiento del deseo que sentía por Terry. Era inadmisible que esa maldita huérfana se quedara con él... que ella la estuviera envidiando tan ferozmente por eso.

Al principio, el beso de Terry sólo trató de ser espectacular para dejarle en claro a Eliza que lo que allí pasaba era privado y no de su incumbencia, pero de pronto se vió rebasado por la emoción, olvidándose de esa víbora y hasta del mundo entero al tener a Candy estremecida entre sus brazos. Su beso se volvió más ardiente, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura mientras su otra mano subía por su costado hasta llegar a acariciarle la curva del cuello que había descubierto que era uno de sus puntos más sensibles; su pulgar tibio y cálido trazó surcos de fuego bajo su delicada barbilla. El cuerpo de Candy premió su conocimiento erizándose bajo sus dedos mientras ella soltaba un jadeo pequeñito y se apretaba contra su cuerpo, sus manos colgándose de su cuello con una excitante ternura. Sin poderlo evitar Terry bajó una de sus manos hasta su trasero, ajustándola contra él… demonios, si no pensara que la asustaría la montaría sobre él para que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas deliciosas, y luego la embestiría contra el árbol hasta que ambos vieran el cielo.

Pero no era el momento.

Terry maldijo en silencio haber hecho planes antes con Ethan, así que dejó de besar a Candy y relajó su abrazo. Conteniendo sus deseos sólo resopló aferrándose al talle de ella con suavidad, extendiendo sus manos firmes por sus costillas y su breve cintura que casi le cabía toda entre las manos. Ella suspiró hondamente, sintiendo despertar su cuerpo preso de la anticipación, deseando con desespero que él moviera sus manos más arriba mientras sentía la piel hambrienta por sus caricias.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos respirando profundamente con las emociones en conflicto entre la necesidad de abandonarse a sus deseos, pero a la vez queriendo recomponerse. Cuánto la deseaba, pensó él, pero fue ella quien lo dijo primero.

\- Te extraño… - musitó Candy alzándose de puntillas para decirlo contra sus labios, como si le costara un mundo separar su aliento del de él. Su corazón latía desbocado, como si fuera a salírsele del pecho.

Él supo a qué se refería, porque le pasaba lo mismo. Sólo pensaba en besarla, desvestirla, amarla.

\- Yo también, Pecosa. No tienes idea cuánto – respondió Terry, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano - Es una verdadera pena que no estemos en un lugar apropiado.

A Candy le daba algo de vergüenza reconocerlo, pero ella también hubiera deseado estar en otro sitio.

Mientras volvían al interior del castillo, ambos se sonreían con los ojos encendidos. " _Pronto"_ , era la promesa en la que ponían todas sus esperanzas los dos.

 **-o-**

El plan que Terry había trazado con Ethan se le ocurrió después de que Candy le informara que a Betty – la chica embarazada que habían rescatado de la Casa de Trabajo – le pareció reconocer a Bradley Wharton después de haberlo visto una tarde cuando el susodicho visitó Graham Manor. Aparentemente, el pretendiente de su hermana estaba involucrado en actividades bastante más sórdidas que las que habían descubierto. Así que pensando en denunciarlo todo, Terry le pidió a Ethan un espacio privado para encarar a Wharton con la chica pues estaba seguro de que Sir Bradley no volvería a Graham Manor ahora que Blaire se había mudado a la casa de Londres con su madre.

Cuando el Duque de Grandchester lo invitó a pasar al salón de fumadores frente al billar, Bradley Wharton supuso que sus planes de ascender socialmente iban viento en popa. Estaba seguro que hablarían respecto a Blaire, con quien cada vez estaba más cercano y ya hasta le había hablado de matrimonio. Wharton no sólo ansiaba poner sus manos en la generosa dote de su futura esposa sino que también estaba seguro de que al emparentar con el Duque de Grandchester se le abrirían de par en par las puertas de la alta sociedad londinense, además de que seguramente surgirían inversiones entre ambos que aumentarían sus propios negocios de forma inimaginable. Casarse con Lady Blaire sería la mejor de sus inversiones, pensaba Wharton, y aunque por un tiempo debería aparentar ser un esposo devoto ya una vez que consiguiera un hijo podría buscarse una amante. Y tal vez ese hijo suyo – con las muertes apropiadas - algún día llegara a ser el mismísimo Duque de Grandchester.

Wharton estaba ebrio de ambición.

Cuando llegó a entrevistarse con Terry éste lo recibió con un semblante tranquilo y sobrio, pero Bradley intuyó que el encuentro no sería tan beneficioso como había fantaseado cuando de entrada no le ofrecieron sentarse, ni nada de beber.

\- ¿Cómo van sus negocios, Sir Bradley? - le preguntó Terry en cuanto lo vio, a modo de saludo.

\- No podrían ir mejor, Su Excelencia – respondió Wharton tras unos segundos, ganando confianza poco a poco – Aunque a decir verdad, sí que podrían… Hay muchas oportunidades en las que me vendría muy bien contar con su apoyo e inversión. Por ejemplo, estoy empezando a probar suerte en la industria hotelera, acabamos de hacer una inversión millonaria...

\- ¿Ah, sí? Cuénteme.

\- No creí que le interesaran mis negocios.

\- Claro que sí, me interesan mucho – ironizó Terry, cínicamente – Por cierto, ¿quiere algo de tomar?

Wharton casi sonrió. Después de la última vez que se vieron pensó que su siguiente encuentro con el duque sería muy ríspido, pero no cabía duda que los ingleses eran tan civilizados que parecían tener la sangre de un pez.

\- Un whisky estaría bien – aceptó Bradley, encantado.

Y aquí estaba, pensó Wharton con vanidad. Terrence Grandchester iba a sonar la campanilla para pedir algo para él.

En lo que esperaban las bebidas, Wharton creyó que el interés de Terry por sus negocios era genuino y empezó a explicarle sus futuras inversiones, preguntándose si sería demasiado mencionar que uno de sus socios era Neil Leagan. El duque lo escuchaba con una mirada tan enigmática que nadie podría adivinar si era de un concentrado interés o de aburrimiento.

Poco después se abrió la puerta del saloncito y entró una mucama con una bandeja entre las manos. Era Beatrice. Wharton siguió hablando por unos segundos más, hasta que reparó en la recién llegada... entonces el tono de su voz cambió ligeramente, hasta que se detuvo por completo en medio de una frase en cuanto la reconoció. Ahora que lo tenía de frente, ella también pareció reconocerlo.

\- Hola, Brad – lo saludó Beatrice. Quiso sonar segura, pero la verdad es que la voz le tembló.

-¿Qui... quién es esta mujer? - el barón trató de sonar sorprendido, pero su mirada lo desmentía.

\- ¿Es él? – le preguntó Terry a la muchacha, ignorando a Wharton.

La respiración de Betty empezó a agitarse nerviosa, pero mantuvo el tipo con una ecuanimidad admirable. Sobre todo porque Wharton la asesinaba con la mirada.

\- Sí es él, Su Excelencia – respondió finalmente ella, tan serena como pudo.

Anticipando cualquier reacción del hombre cuyo rostro enrojecía, Terry se interpuso entre ellos y tomó la bandeja de manos de Beatrice. La miró con un gesto agradecido.

\- Muchas gracias, Betty. Es usted muy valiente – asintió levemente – Esto es todo, puede retirarse.

Beatrice le había dicho que creía reconocer al hombre que visitaba ocasionalmente a Lady Blaire. Si no se equivocaba, él era uno de los que organizaba y participaba en fiestas exclusivas y privadas para clientes de muy alta posición, encumbrados e intocables, donde se ofrecían vicios varios, apuestas y la compañía de mujeres. No eran prostitutas, al menos no cuando eran llevadas por primera vez… sólo eran mujeres jóvenes, bonitas y desprotegidas a las que con palabras y falsas promesas les era arrebatada su castidad, lo único que esos hombres consideraban cotizable de ellas. Después, ya como muñecas rotas, eran lanzadas nuevamente a la miseria de las calles.

Y la muchacha había reconocido a Wharton. Otra cuenta saliendo del hilo.

Con los ojos llenos de dignidad, Betty salió del salón mientras Wharton trataba de recuperarse de aquel encuentro que podía cambiarlo todo. ¿Cómo carajos había llegado esa desharrapada a éste lugar?

\- No sé de qué se trata esto, duque. No sé quién es esa mujer, ni qué cosas le habrá contado… - Bradley intentó desestimar el asunto - ¡Bah! De cualquier manera, no importa. Es sólo una pobre infeliz – casi escupió las palabras - Una sinvergüenza con un hijo bastardo.

Terry apretó la bandeja entre sus manos mientras la dejaba a un lado. Tensó el cuerpo, pensando cuánto deseaba romperle hasta el último de sus huesos a este imbécil… pero desde lo de Candy había hecho un ejercicio de introspección y estaba resuelto a mantener a raya su temperamento. Quien te enfada te domina, pensó.

\- ¿Y cómo sabe usted que su hijo es bastardo? – a pesar de todo, el semblante de Terry era implacable cuando se volvió a encararlo.

\- Usted acaba de mencionarlo.

\- Estoy bastante seguro que no.

\- Pues seguramente… porque… - Bradley empezaba a articular una excusa cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso. Todo el mundo sabía que el Duque de Grandchester tenía mal temperamento, pero también sabían que no era ningún estúpido. El barón se ajustó el chaleco resignado a poner las cartas sobre la mesa sabiendo que él solo se había delatado – Muy bien, ¿Blaire sabe algo de esto?

\- Lo sabrá en su momento.

Y lo más pronto posible, pensó Terry. No podía olvidar las palabras furiosas que su media hermana le arrojó a la cara cuando se enteró de que su madre se la llevaba con ella a Grandchester House para tenerla totalmente vigilada durante el resto de la temporada.

 _"Tú crees que puedes ordenarme a quién puedo ver o no" -_ había protestado Blaire, realmente furiosa - " _Y mi madre sólo quiere ofrecerme al mejor postor como siempre lo ha hecho, como si yo fuera ganado. Pues bien, ¡no hay nada que desee más en el mundo que ver tu cara y la suya cuando sepan que me casaré con Bradley, sin que ninguno de ustedes dos puedan hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo!"._

Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por esa amenaza, pensó Terry, a menos que Blaire realmente estuviera enamorada. Ella era tan cuidadosa como su madre en eso de mantener las apariencias.

\- Por supuesto, nadie puede probar nada… - siguió diciendo Wharton, disfrazando sus palabras con un tono de arrogancia.

\- Por supuesto – lo interrumpió el duque, sarcástico. Y no dijo más. Su silencio fue una amenaza más perturbadora que ninguna otra cosa.

Wharton tragó en seco.

\- No es necesario hacer ningún escándalo. Yo podría ofrecerle...

\- No me interesa, Sir Bradley.

\- Todos tenemos un precio.

\- El dinero sólo compra lo que se vende – apuntó Terry, impertérrito.

\- Usted también podría sacar provecho de esto – le insistió Wharton, tentador - Mi red es enorme.

" _Y toda va a caer_ " pensó Terry con gesto fastidiado. Ya había obtenido la información que quería y no sentía deseos de seguir escuchando más propuestas desesperadas.

\- Recuerde que poseo un secreto suyo – le recordó finalmente Bradley, amenazador.

Terry apretó los dientes, pero inmediatamente recompuso el semblante. Sonríe, pensó, nada odia más el enemigo.

\- Respecto a eso… le sugiero que lea la primera edición del _Morning Advertiser_ en unas horas, Sir Bradley – apuntó el duque por toda respuesta, refiriéndose al diario en el que Patty trabajaba – Puede ser que se lleve una sorpresa.

Luego le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir.

\- Será mejor que no se meta en esto, Su Excelencia. En esto hay gente tan poderosa como usted e incluso todavía más – añadió Wharton, ya su tono era de franca confrontación. Terry se detuvo con su mano sobre el picaporte y Bradley creyó que había dado en el clavo - Yo no amenazo en vano. No ignore mis palabras.

El duque se encogió de hombros.

\- No las ignoro, Sir Bradley. Simplemente les estoy dando la importancia que me merecen, que es ninguna - le dijo él y salió del saloncito

Mientras tanto Ethan había estado al pendiente de cualquier movimiento, vigilando a la distancia desde el billar. Como buen anfitrión era sumamente cuidadoso con cualquier asunto que pudiera perturbar el buen ambiente de su fiesta o de sus invitados, así que esperó tranquilamente hasta ver a Terry salir del salón y dirigirse de nuevo al salón de baile, seguramente en busca de su prometida. Aliviado de que el asunto no hubiera pasado a mayores, rompió una última carambola sobre la mesa de billar y luego también se dirigió hacia el salón cuando de pronto al doblar por una puerta se topó de frente con Blaire Grandchester, que deambulaba apresurada y distraída. Por unos instantes sus cuerpos chocaron e inmediatamente los dos dieron un paso atrás, recomponiéndose.

Ethan miró el rostro de la joven, su mirada aguamarina y los labios rosados y tentadores, entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Ella estaba sonrojada y agitada, seguramente como consecuencia de la prisa que llevaba. Él estaba a punto de articular una disculpa por el encontronazo, pero sólo pudo pensar en el fugaz y delicioso momento en que sintió el pecho de ella contra su torso y en la intensidad de su mirada en la que inevitablemente cayó atrapado.

\- Blaire, tienes los ojos almendrados… de gata… – le dijo Ethan tras unos instantes, contra todo su sentido común.

La chica lo miró, extrañada. Jamás nadie le había dicho un cumplido tan impropio… pero que de pronto le pareció tan hermoso. Y ella habría esperado algo así de cualquier otro, pero jamás del Conde de Stonehurst que siempre se comportaba tan correcto con ella. Porque Bradley le decía muchas galanterías, pero ninguna que se refiriera a ella; siempre alababa sus vestidos y joyas, sus modales exquisitos, su buen gusto… pero casi nunca halagaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Las pocas veces que lo hacía había un tinte de artificialidad en sus palabras.

Tan diferente a lo que acababa de ocurrirle con Lord Stonehurst.

Ella lo miró como si fuera un desconocido.

\- Estoy buscando a Sir Bradley – dijo la joven después de un momento, un poco insegura. Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió para romper el intenso silencio.

Ethan levantó las cejas con cierta desilusión pensando que le hubiera gustado escuchar otro tipo de respuesta. Cualquier otra, menos esa. Pero a pesar de todo no quería que Blaire encontrara a Wharton todavía, cuando seguramente su ánimo no era el mejor después de la confrontación que tuvo con Terry.

\- Mejor ven a bailar conmigo – le propuso Ethan, de forma cautivadora – Prometo hacerte sonreír, y así te verá tan feliz con otro que temerá volver a perderte.

\- Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo que le preocupara – apuntó ella, con cierto desencanto.

\- Pues si no lo hace, debería. Cualquiera debería sentir temor de perderte.

Blaire sonrió halagada, preguntándose por qué Ethan se portaba tan inusualmente galante. Complacida, le tendió su mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia el salón.

Cuando Terry localizó a Candy entre el mar de gente en la pista, ella bailaba con Archie. La vio a la distancia tan bella, sonriente y tan contenta, que su ánimo terminó por serenarse después del encuentro con Wharton. Poniéndose de mejor humor, por un segundo se le ocurrió la travesura de ir a reclamarla, pero la felicidad y la tranquilidad de Candy valían más para él que la satisfacción de ver rabiar a Cornwell. Además, le había prometido que se llevaría mejor con él.

Así que mejor se dedicó a buscar a Albert, con quien tenía muchos asuntos que hablar. No lo encontró, pero en su lugar se topó con Patty O´Brian que observaba la pista de baile con bastante interés, y Terry se preguntó si la reportera estaba haciendo labor de investigación o sólo esperaba bailar. La chica había resultado toda una caja de sorpresas. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Terry se acercó a ella y le invitó la siguiente pieza… no sólo porque también deseaba hablar con ella sino además para acercarla a sus objetos periodísticos o tal vez para satisfacer su deseo de bailar. Patty se ruborizó muy levemente ante su solicitud, pero inmediatamente aceptó mientras varios pares de ojos bastante sorprendidos los observaban cuando ambos pasaron a la pista. Fue la única mujer con la que el duque bailó esa noche, además de su prometida.

La cena fue anunciada algunas piezas después, con precisión inglesa. Para entonces Sir Bradley Wharton había abandonado la reunión esgrimiendo hábiles excusas entre sus conocidos, pero curiosamente no se atrevió a acercarse ni a Blaire ni a Lord Stonehurst para despedirse, así que se fue sin avisarle a la chica quien de pronto se quedó sin pareja de la forma más sorpresiva y casi humillante. Ethan actuó inmediatamente y ordenó que se reacomodaran los sitios en la mesa para que estuviera a su lado, si a ella le parecía bien, desde luego. Blaire lo miró con ojos de sincero agradecimiento.

El comedor lucía magnífico con su techo ricamente decorado, además de señoriales tapices y pinturas engalanando sus paredes, una mesa principal alargada y mesas redondas para el resto de los invitados. Los lacayos, vestidos con elegantes libreas daban los últimos toques al acomodo de las lujosas vajillas y cubiertos sobre los blanquísimos manteles, cuidando que todo estuviera presentable con una precisión casi milimétrica. Luego se dispusieron en hilera, mientras Crawford conducía a los invitados a su sitio. Desde luego, atendiendo al rango aristocrático de cada uno, Terry y Candy fueron llevados al comedor antes que nadie para rabia de Eliza que no podía dejar de mirar como en cada momento ella era puesta por detrás de la huérfana. Había pensado que sería ella quien brillaría esta noche, pero la verdad es que estaba ocurriendo todo lo contrario y le estaba resultando bastante horrible.

Al inicio del banquete, Ethan dio un discurso agradeciendo la presencia de los Ardlay que presidían la mesa principal del lugar, junto con él mismo y los invitados más importantes. El conde habló maravillas del futuro esposo de su hermana, destacando además la presencia de las distinguidas damas de la familia y del Sr. Cornwell. Al escucharlo Terry sólo levantó las cejas, estoico, pero agradeció la reconfortante sonrisa de Candy frente a él.

Después la cena transcurrió de forma amena, aunque se palpaba una poca de cierta incomodidad en el ambiente. Terry agradeció que no le hubieran puesto cerca ni a Eliza ni a la señora Elroy, así que todo transcurrió con una calma ligeramente tensa que poco a poco se fue diluyendo hasta que la conversación fluyó de forma tan deliciosa como los ocho platos que compusieron el menú. Sin embargo, ya en la sobremesa, sucedió un desafortunado incidente en el que Eliza le alzó la voz a Crawford de forma altanera, por una tontería de esas que siempre suelen agrandar aquellos que tienen bien arraigado el instinto de humillar. Durante toda la cena la chica había estado incomodando a los sirvientes con peticiones fuera de lugar, al principio de una forma más discreta pero en este caso estalló. Esa noche su humor no era de los mejores.

\- ¡Le pedí hielo desde hace más de diez minutos! – le reprochó Eliza a Crawford, despectiva, y luego hizo un ademán desdeñoso – Váyase. Está más que claro que a su edad ya no puede ocuparse de nada bien.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlos, pero fue evidente que fue Jane quien resultó realmente molesta por el maltrato. Desde niña había sentido una gran predilección y cariño por Crawford, y que lo trataran mal fue como si lo hicieran con alguien de su propia familia. Odió ver el desconcierto en los ojos del mayordomo, y le sonrió para confortarlo.

\- Crawford, muchas gracias. Por favor, dígale a John – uno de los lacayos de menor rango – que se ocupe únicamente de atender los delicados deseos de la Srita. Leagan.

\- Gracias, Jane – Eliza sonrió sintiéndose respaldada, sin percibir el ligero sarcasmo - A mí también a veces me resulta realmente difícil encontrar a buenos sirvientes para mi mansión. A veces no sabe uno cómo hablarles para que entiendan.

Lady Jane arqueó las cejas, pensando que Eliza Leagan le caía cada vez peor… no sólo por ser mandona y manipuladora, sino además y sobre todo por lo que Bert acababa de contarle. Por la misma razón su opinión de la Sra. Elroy también estaba cambiando drásticamente, y tras el incidente con su querido mayordomo se quedó con una sensación amarga en el paladar. Todavía afectada se volvió hacia Lord Cavendish con quien conversaba sobre las fuertes represiones a las manifestaciones de apoyo a la independencia de Irlanda, antes de ser interrumpidos por los desplantes de Eliza. La novia de Albert pretendió retomar el tema de conversación, pero su voz era un poco más alta de lo habitual cuando censuró:

\- Ensañarse con los débiles sólo denota vileza de carácter – Jane miró fugazmente a Elroy y a Eliza - ¿Qué tan pobre de espíritu se puede ser para provocar el sufrimiento ajeno? Odio la falta de generosidad en la gente, sobre todo cuando actúa con alevosía – apuntó finalmente, con un ligero tono de indignación.

Al escucharla, Elroy se sintió levemente aludida. Por sus palabras empezó a sospechar que Lady Jane sabía del asunto entre ella, Candice y el duque; y no sólo eso, sino que además ya había tomado partido. Al escucharla, la tía abuela se inquietó ligeramente. Sabía que su querido sobrino William estaba muy molesto con ella, pero jamás esperó que le confiara algo tan familiar y privado a su prometida. No estaba tan segura de que un matrimonio tan abierto el uno con el otro fuera lo ideal, pero muy en el fondo se alegró de que eso indicara que habría verdadera confianza y cariño en el matrimonio del patriarca del clan.

\- Creo que ese no es el comportamiento de nadie digno, mucho menos el esperado por un familia de bien como los Ardlay... – terminó por decir Jane, ya encarrilada en manifestar su desaprobación – No desearía que mis hijos crecieran con esa clase de ejemplo. ¿No le parece, señora Elroy?

Y a la tía abuela ya no le quedó ninguna duda de que la muchacha lo sabía. Abrió mucho los ojos, sintiéndose directamente señalada. Y tal vez, hasta amenazada.

Todos en la mesa se volvieron hacia ellas aguardando la respuesta, preguntándose si la tensión que se adivinaba entre ambas mujeres era real.

Por su parte, Eliza jamás se sintió aludida y sólo pensó qué si cambiaba el denso tema de conversación contaría por siempre con el agradecimiento de la señora Elroy y del tío William.

\- Pasando a otra cosa... ahora que lo recuerdo, tía Elroy – intervino Eliza hablando en voz realmente alta, para que todos pudieran darse cuenta de lo bien conectada que ella estaba y de lo valorada que era su tía - He escuchado que Lord Carnarvon está muy interesado en encontrarla cuanto antes para hacer negocios con usted.

Terry la escuchó e instantáneamente su cuerpo se relajó de la indignación que había sentido por el desplante a Crawford. Una de las comisuras de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Eliza, siempre tan confiable.

Tras las palabras de Eliza en la mesa se hizo un silencio todavía más tenso y embarazoso que el anterior, hasta que Aveline y el resto de las chicas más jóvenes lo rompieron, estallando con risitas burlonas mal disimuladas. Los más adultos las reconvinieron con la mirada mientras que Lord Thompson explicaba, con la severidad de ser un hombre que odia los comentarios advenedizos.

\- Dudo que puedan ver a Lord Carnarvon por el momento, señorita Leagan… Hace años que abandonó Inglaterra y ahora se encuentra en el Valle de los Reyes, en Egipto, acompañado del señor Howard Carter (*). Es sabido por todos que desde hace mucho perdió cualquier tipo de interés por los negocios y ahora su única obsesión en la vida es encontrar…

\- … momias… - interrumpió Lady Thompson a su esposo, tratando suavizar la palabra para restarle severidad.

Nadie más rió, pero durante un buen rato la mesa quedó invadida con una densa sensación de incomodidad y algunas sonrisas veladas tras las servilletas. La señora Elroy sólo apretó los labios, pero su gesto permaneció pétreo como siempre.

Candy se volvió a ver a Terry con la mirada llena de amonestación recordando lo que había dicho en el jardín, pero su prometido parecía totalmente ajeno al asunto, sólo interesado en disfrutar de su sorbo de vino. Un brindis magnífico con el que volver a probar el alcohol, pensó él.

Después de la cena, el baile prosiguió. Terry se reunió con Ethan para comentarle sobre lo de Wharton y definir qué harían a continuación, mientras que Candy también aprovechó el momento para hablar a solas con Albert. El patriarca la recibió entre sus brazos y la consoló, tan dolido como ella por las acciones de la tía abuela que tanto la habían lastimado. Nadie mejor que él había sabido de su dolor todos esos años, así que le prometió que se aseguraría de que nada así volviera a pasar en el futuro. Candy se lo agradeció mucho, sintiéndose realmente reconfortada por sus palabras y su cariño. También le comunicó que se casaría con Terry mucho antes de lo planeado, en cuanto él recibiera el permiso de matrimonio.

Mientras tanto, Terry terminó su conversación con Ethan y se dirigía a buscar a Candy en el saloncito en que habían acordado verse. La música del salón a lo lejos sonaba invitante y él sólo quería llevarla a bailar.

Sin embargo, en uno de los corredores solitarios se encontró con Elroy Ardlay que aparentemente también se dirigía a buscar a alguien. Por un momento sus miradas se enfrentaron y Terry tuvo que ejercer todo su autocontrol para desviar la vista y seguir con su camino. Pero Elroy no estaba tan dispuesta a ser ignorada.

\- Duque de Grandchester, me debe usted muchas explicaciones – lo llamó, severa.

Él se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, ofuscado. Después del enfrentamiento con Wharton y todo lo que se avecinaba con eso, lo último que tenía eran deseos de escuchar las soberbias palabras de aquella señora. Intentó seguir su camino, pero la tía insistió con su exigencia.

\- Pero antes que nada, espero sus disculpas – lo apremió Elroy, tercamente - Sólo he recibido insultos de su parte. Desde que lo visitamos en su castillo...

Terry resopló.

\- No hay nada que conversar entre nosotros, señora – la interrumpió él - Cualquier asunto relacionado con Candy lo trataré directamente con Albert… Y evidentemente, ni usted ni yo pediremos disculpas por nada.

Elroy lo miró un poco escandalizada, como si el duque hubiera dicho un disparate.

\- Desde luego. Yo jamás pediré perdón por haber hecho lo que considero mi deber – apuntó.

\- Me alegra que no pida perdón porque no soy yo quien la juzgará, ni quien la perdonará. Ya sabrá usted ante quien tendrá que rendir cuentas tarde o temprano, pero le sugiero que lleve un abanico para refrescarse – Terry la miró, con franco desdén – Eso sí, le advierto que jamás intente hacer nuevamente algo similar. No confunda mi silencio con aceptación, ni con debilidad. La única consideración que tengo por usted es la que le debo a mi prometida y la que tengo hacia su sobrino; pero también tengo un asunto pendiente con Neil Leagan y con él no tendré ninguna consideración, más bien todo lo contrario. Cuando le esté rompiendo la cara, la recordaré a usted... y usted también recuérdeme a mí cuando vea cómo lo dejaré.

Tras aquellas palabras Terry nuevamente hizo el intento de dejar la conversación atrás, pero oyó a sus espaldas la altanera voz de Elroy.

\- Es evidente que me ha malinterpretado, duque. Usted no me conoce…

\- Es verdad, no la conozco – él se volvió nuevamente hacia ella - Y no tengo ningún deseo de hacerlo. Será duro, pero creo que podré sobrevivir sin usted – ironizó.

\- No puede reprocharme el haber sido honesta…

\- Lo suyo no fue honestidad, sino soberbia. Créame que las sé distinguir muy bien, señora. De cualquier manera, jamás esperaría honestidad de su parte… es un regalo demasiado caro para esperarlo de una persona tan barata que cree que todo gira alrededor del dinero - remató diciendo Terry, con un sarcasmo fiero.

A Elroy se le subieron los colores al rostro.

\- ¡Es usted un grosero!

\- ¡Y es usted una arpía! - estalló él, ya harto – Algún defecto debíamos de tener, ¿no?

Los ojos de la anciana casi se salían de sus cuencas, coléricos.

\- ¡Jamás he sido tratada así!

\- Y tal vez eso es lo que le ha hecho falta – apuntó el duque, mordaz. Luego recordó nuevamente la promesa a Candy - Pero si nuevamente considera que me excedí, esta vez sí le ofrezco mis más hipócritas disculpas, señora.

Y siguió de largo, pensando que ya era suficiente. Ya no le importaría lo que esa señora tuviera o no qué decir.

La velada ya casi terminaba y Candy descansaba de las emociones de la noche en el saloncito de dibujo del castillo, después de hablar con Albert. Patty la estuvo acompañando y acababa de irse, pero antes le había comentado que Terry le obsequió acciones del nuevo periódico que recién había fundado junto con un tal Sr. Rowland, el mismo Terry y el actual editor de Patty.

\- ¿Ese caballero tan guapo? - le preguntó Candy, traviesa.

\- Sí, ése tan guapo – se ruborizó la reportera.

Candy en verdad se alegró mucho por ella, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle sobre tener mucho cuidado sobre su futuro como periodista encubierta ahora que sería accionista y dueña parcial de un periódico – tal vez hasta pudiera convencerla de dejarlo -, Archie pasó por la joven de las gafas para llevarla hasta el vehículo en el que ya la aguardaban sus padres para partir.

Así que ya Candy se quedó sola, esperando que Terry la encontrara después de hablar con Ethan. Aburrida, empezó a juguetear con sus zapatos en los pies cuando escuchó que se abrió la puerta del saloncito, pero quien entró a la habitación no fue su prometido sino Eliza Legan. La rubia bufó al verla y se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse.

\- No te vayas, Candy – le dijo Eliza interponiéndose en la puerta con voz amenazadora - Vas a pagarme todo lo de esta noche. El ridículo público que me hicieron pasar, y la bofetada que me diste la otra tarde.

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha parpadearon, suspicaces. Recordó a Terry.

\- La verdad es que te lo merecías, Eliza.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves, huérfana? – le espetó ella, rabiosa – Tu sólo eres una hija de la calle que acaba de subirse a un ladrillo y se mareó. No eres nadie para hablarme así, y en cuanto toda esta bola de pomposos snobs lo sepan te tratarán como la escoria que eres. Yo me encargaré de decirlo todo.

Candy sólo apretó los labios y la miró contrariada. No tanto por los insultos y amenazas que le hacía – ya estaba acostumbrada – sino porque adivinaba su alma llena de rabia y de pena.

\- Eres más pobre que yo, Eliza…

\- ¡Ja! ¡Eso quisieras! – la interrumpió la pelirroja levantando la barbilla con vanidad – Siempre me has odiado por mi dinero, porque soy más bonita y tengo más clase que tú.

Candy sólo negó con la cabeza, pensando que jamás la había odiado. De verdad, no la odiaba a pesar de todo. Más bien la compadecía porque imaginaba la cantidad de monstruos que le habitaban el alma y a los que debería enfrentarse sola por siempre si no cambiaba su forma de ser.

\- No te odio, Eliza, te compadezco…- le dijo finalmente - Imagino lo vacía y sola que debe ser tu vida para que te comportes así.

Pero para Eliza Leagan la compasión era peor que un insulto. Apretó los dientes, llena de frustración.

\- ¡Claro! Y tu vida no lo está. Porque siempre la has llenado de amantes – Eliza escupió las palabras, colérica, y justo en ese momento Terry entró a la habitación. Apenas alcanzó a distinguir las últimas palabras de aquella mujer, pero le quedaron indudablemente claras cuando acto seguido Eliza se volvió y le espetó en la cara.

\- ¡Y tú! Pensé que los aristócratas ingleses tenían algo de dignidad – la pelirroja actuaba presa de una exaltada frustración - ¿Quién lo diría? Contentándote con ser plato no sólo de segunda, sino de quinta mesa…

Candy enarcó las cejas, molesta y dispuesta a responder a sus difamaciones, pero Terry reaccionó más rápido: ya venía con el ánimo caldeado después de la discusión con Elroy. Se dirigió hacia Eliza con el rostro tenso y atravesándola con la mirada, tal vez deseando que los ojos fueran espadas. Toda su altura se cernió sobre ella de una forma tan intimidante que Eliza retrocedió un par de pasos ante su corpulencia.

\- El problema contigo, Eliza Leagan - apuntó Terry - es que crees que todo el mundo tiene la misma alma podrida que tú, que vas dejando tu inmundicia por todos lados – los ojos de él eran cortantes, la voz enronquecida de puro desprecio – Envidias a Candy porque tiene amor y admiración sinceros, algo que tú jamás conocerás… porque a ti te supuró el mismo infierno: lo llevas contigo a dónde vas y lo vas sembrando a tu paso. Quien pudiera verte el alma, se daría cuenta de que sólo es una llaga infecta que goza enfermando todo lo que toca - Terry resopló, con los músculos tensos – Y no digo más cosas que te mereces, porque aquí _SÍ_ hay una dama presente – dijo refiriéndose a Candy.

El hombre se acercó aún más a ella con las quijadas apretadas y el semblante terrible, como un felino a punto de desgarrar a su presa. Su voz era un gruñido grave y peligroso.

\- Así que sólo te advierto: quiero que te alejes de Candy y que la dejes en paz – Terry blandió amenazadoramente su índice ante la mirada pasmada de Eliza – O yo me encargaré que te arrepientas hasta el último día de tu inútil vida...

Ella lo escuchó conteniendo el aliento y los ojos, incrédulos y brillantes, se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia.

\- Eres un idiota… - masculló débilmente, e intentó salir del salón con toda la dignidad que pudo acumular, sólo para toparse en la puerta con el fuerte torso de Albert Ardlay que le cortaba el paso. La chica alzó la vista y aunque su tío William tenía una mirada endurecida nada habitual en él, dio gracias al cielo porque seguramente había oído esto último e indudablemente la defendería.

\- ¿Ves lo que hacen conmigo, querido tío? - gimoteó, aprovechando las lágrimas - ¿Los horribles ataques e insultos que tengo que soportar?

Albert levantó los ojos hacia Terry, y sus miradas chocaron. Candy sostuvo el aliento al ver los ojos de su tutor porque casi nunca lo había visto así: llenos de indignación y de una furia apenas contenida. Temió que se enfrentara con Terry no sólo por lo que estaba pasando, sino porque ya le había revelado la intención de casarse cuanto antes sincerándose completamente con él como siempre lo hacía.

En los ojos de Albert brillaba un destello helado de reclamación.

Pero después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, en los que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Albert bajó la vista y volvió a mirar a su sobrina.

\- Eliza, quiero que te vayas de Inglaterra. Mañana mismo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Uno de los empleados te acompañará de regreso a Chicago.

Eliza enmudeció por un momento. Obviamente, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

\- Pero… la boda… ya me he comprometido – las ideas se le embarullaron en la cabeza - No puedes hacerme eso. Nuestra tía no lo permitirá.

\- Yo me encargaré de nuestra tía, gracias – el tono de Albert era seco, sus palabras tenían un tono que no admitía discusión - Ya es hora de que queden varios puntos bien claros en esta familia. Es tiempo de que nuestra tía deje de preocuparse tomando decisiones para que ya sólo se dedique a descansar y a disfrutar de las nuevas generaciones de los Ardlay.

Eliza pasó saliva, aunque sus ojos no perdieron ni un ápice de desafío. Pero si le quedaba algo atorado qué decir en la garganta se lo guardó para sí misma y sólo siguió su camino, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada asesina a los tres.

El ambiente se relajó bastante cuando la chica se fue, pero no lo suficiente. Terry mantenía su mirada de confrontación cuando Albert agregó.

\- Y creo que nosotros también tenemos qué hablar, Terry... - le dijo.

Así que la fiesta terminaba mientras Albert y Terry conversaban a solas en el salón de fumar, mientras que Candy los esperaba no sólo jugando con sus dedos sino que estaba casi a punto de comérselos. La conversación entre ambos caballeros no fue nada tranquila: uno reclamó y expresó su desacuerdo, mientras el otro dio las explicaciones necesarias pero puso férreos límites a su intimidad. La tensión se incrementó de forma alarmante en algún momento, pero al final ambos coincidieron en su amistad, en su amor por Candy y en que sólo harían lo mejor para ella.

Al final, cuando Candy se alejaba agradecida y feliz del brazo de Terry de vuelta hacia la pista de baile, Albert suspiró al verlos. Desde luego no podía estar de acuerdo con las formas, pero tampoco podía culparlos. Luego pensó en lo que había pasado con Terry y entendió cómo se había sentido él, y que aún ahora no era fácil... pero también se le ocurrió que tal vez el ahora duque, como alguien externo a la familia, podría defender mejor a Candy. A veces el patriarca se sentía tan atado de manos por el cariño que sentía hacia su tía y por el deber de mantener la unidad del clan, que reconocía que no siempre había hecho lo mejor para su pequeña.

La velada tocaba a su fin mientras Terry y Candy bailaban las últimas piezas en el salón. Había sido una noche de intensas emociones para ambos, pero no podían estar más felices de que todo lo malo parecía ir quedando atrás mientras que ante ellos se desplegaba un futuro luminoso y esperanzador, después de todo lo vivido. Sus ojos reían de dicha y amor.

\- Tienes un "padre" que es un hueso duro de roer, Pecas – le dijo Terry, travieso – Casi creí que la escena del Viejo Oeste que finalmente protagonizaríamos sería la de una boda a punta de rifle.

\- Claro que no. Albert es muy comprensivo.

\- Hay cosas en las que ningún hombre es comprensivo – señaló el duque, poniéndose serio – Pero no lo defraudaré. Ni a él, ni a ti.

\- Lo sé – respondió Candy riendo, mientras él la hacía girar al ritmo de la música.

Después de las despedidas Terry regresó a Graham Manor al filo de la madrugada, con una ilusión apenas contenida mientras seguía pensando en ella. Ya en su habitación, estaba a punto de desvestirse cuando se fijó que le habían dejado en su mesita de noche la carta de la Corona que esperaba impaciente, y la cual había dado órdenes expresas para que se la hicieran llegar en cuanto fuera recibida. Como si el cielo hubiera atendido a sus plegarias, por fin caía el último impedimento que había para que la boda se celebrara cuanto antes.

El duque tomó en sus manos el permiso de matrimonio, pensando en cómo podía permitir que un formalismo tan absurdo estuviera deteniendo su felicidad. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo porque había una "Ley de Matrimonios Reales" que databa desde el siglo XVIII, que obligaba a cualquier sucesor en la línea de la corona a obtener el consentimiento del soberano antes del matrimonio. El Duque de Grandchester era uno de esos nobles y, aunque era prácticamente imposible que en su posición llegara algún día a reinar, como candidato número veintitrés en la línea sucesoria debía solicitar el permiso de matrimonio, lo cual se consideraba una mera formalidad para cualquiera fuera de los miembros de la familia real.

Terry rasgó el sobre, emocionado de saber que ya no había ninguna razón para esperar más y que su matrimonio con Candy podría celebrarse cuanto antes. Moría por tenerla todos los días a su lado, llenando cada uno de los rincones de Graham Manor con su bondad y alegría. Oír su risa todos los días y poder besarla todas las noches.

Abrió la carta comenzando a leer, pero luego arqueó las cejas, desconcertado e incrédulo. Releyó todo para estar seguro, pero no había dudas. Por un momento sintió como si el mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor: porque ahora que todo parecía ir tan bien, recibía una carta de la única institución capaz de pararle los pies a un duque lo suficientemente chiflado para atreverse a un matrimonio de rango tan desigual como el que él pretendía, queriendo desposar a una huérfana de orígenes desconocidos.

Llenándose de rabia, Terry estrujó el papel en un puño preguntándose por qué todo mundo se empeñaba en entrometerse en su vida. Qué empeño tenía el destino contra él.

La Corona Inglesa le negaba el permiso para casarse con Candy White.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

(*) George Herbert, V Conde de Carnarvon, y Howard Carter descubrieron en noviembre de 1922 la tumba del faraón egipcio Tutankamón, su cuerpo momificado en un sarcófago que hoy en día es muy famoso. Aunque se trata de una momia de sexo masculino, tras su descubrimiento ése se volvería el apodo con que Terry siempre se referiría a la muy honorable señora Elroy. Como dato curioso, la propiedad del verdadero Lord Carnarvon es el castillo de "Downton Abbey" (Highclere Castle) en la serie homónima.

* * *

 **¡** **Muchas (muchísimas) gracias por leerme!**

A Gabyleyva9999, CandyPecosa, AnMonCer1708, Elisa Lucía, Gissa A. Graham, Iris Adriana, Vero, Ale Ma, Noramendoza112, Vane W.G., Sol Grandchester, Zucix, Yessy, Alejandra Sagast, Maripili, Darjeeling, Stormaw, Clauseri, Skarllet Northman, Vanny, Anna María, HaniR, Dalia, Velasquezpatricia936, Ara, Gcfavela, Dianley, Gladys, Eli, Maquig, Locadeamor, Darling eveling, CRA, Krasnyroses, Nidiyare, Mayra, Erika, Nataly Alejos, Liz Garcia, Letty Bonilla, Golondrina1201, Tete, Vivian Granchester, Pati, Lectora 1977 e "invitadas" mil gracias por sus palabras y además por su paciencia. Espero que también este capítulo les guste, aunque es enteramente de conflicto (hay un poquito de amor al principio, para que no se haga tan pesado). Si no les gustó espero que los tomatazos no sean muy fuertes ni en la cara, por favor. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y altamente apreciado, ya saben.

También a quienes me marcan como favorito y/o me siguen, mil gracias.

Esta es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, en este caso un poco menos largo. Espero que los dos restantes ahora sí sean más cortos… Para el capítulo final no prometo fecha, pero al menos ya veo la luz al final del túnel… espero que no sea el tren que viene de frente. Ya se imaginarán qué día quiero publicar, y para festejar a quién ;).

Nos vemos próximamente en el penúltimo capítulo - **Capítulo 15: Regreso al Colegio San Pablo**.

* * *

Nuevamente, mi profundo agradecimiento para mi amiga Anna María Pruneda por las correcciones a este capítulo. Como siempre, su trabajo es impecable. **¡Gracias, Annita!**


	16. Capítulo 15-Regreso al Colegio San Pablo

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 15: Regreso al Colegio San Pablo**

 **-o-**

 _"- Lamentablemente, Terrence, eres un Grandchester."_

Bajo el ala de su sombrero Fedora, la mirada de Terry reflejaba una confusa mezcla de emociones. Creyó que el silencio del cementerio daría algo de paz a sus caóticos pensamientos, pero no fue así. Parado entre el mar de cruces y lápidas grises entre las que crecía la hiedra, el duque observaba la tumba de su padre cuya suntuosidad no había impedido que ya estuviera invadida por capas de musgo que a pesar de sus intrincadas figuras habían respetado el nombre familiar: GRANDCHESTER. Un mismo apellido y ducado, indicando que desde siempre había sido ocupado por un miembro de esa familia sin interrupción.

Ese mismo apellido que el mismo Terry algún día se atrevió a rechazar.

Desde luego ahora él no sólo sabía, sino que también _sentía_ que era un Grandchester... y eso a pesar de todos los años que había crecido con el estigma de saberse bastardo, aunque realmente no lo fuera. Su propio padre le había ocultado la verdad a propósito aunque eso significara lastimarlo, porque para Richard Grandchester el prestigio de su abolengo estaba por encima de cualquier cosa o persona… incluso sobre sí mismo. Tan fue así que el amor que siempre sintió por Eleanor Baker fue al mismo tiempo su más pesada cruz y su mayor bendición: ese amor era lo que lo había hecho más feliz en una vida marcada por el deber pero, al mismo tiempo, era lo que lo había llevado a cometer la mayor de las canalladas al repudiar a Eleanor y arrebatarle a su hijo, quien era su vivo recordatorio.

Terry suspiró ásperamente frente a la lápida de su padre. No podía olvidar la primera vez que lo vio al finalizar la Gran Guerra, cuando Terry ya vivía en Stratford-upon-Avon pensando ingenuamente que cambiando de escenario cambiaría la historia de su vida. Pero hasta allí lo alcanzó su destino cuando Richard fue a buscarlo y, a pesar de que llevaban más de siete años sin verse ni hablarse, las primeras palabras de su padre no habían sido ni de conciliación ni de cariño, sino para preservar el honor del apellido. Su mayor preocupación, desde siempre.

.

.

.

" _Terry lustraba una silla de montar, cepillando enérgicamente el grabado de piel. Estaba malhumorado. Acababan de avisarle que el Duque de Grandchester lo buscaba y él podía sentir su fuerte presencia esperando a sus espaldas, pero en ningún momento se volvió a verlo._

 _Tras unos minutos en silencio, finalmente fue Richard quien habló._

 _\- Terrence, vengo a decirte que puedes tomar el ducado – dijo así, sin más._

 _\- Cuánta amabilidad – ironizó su hijo, apretando los dientes – Pero no lo quiero._

 _\- ¿Vas a quedarte cuidando caballos toda la vida? - el tono del duque era de sorna. Un desafío._

 _\- Sí – fue la escueta respuesta de Terry. Cargó con la silla y pasó junto a su padre para seguirse de largo, dejando claro que por su parte la conversación se había terminado. Richard Grandchester podía volverse por dónde vino._

 _Pero apenas se había alejado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas, titubeante por primera vez._

 _-Terrence... me estoy muriendo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Richard Grandchesterhabía sido diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal y el hijo que siempre había educado y preparado para convertirse en su heredero - James Grandchester - había muerto casi al finalizar la guerra al servicio de una comisión militar que su mismo padre le había comprado en la división de tanques de guerra, el mayor secreto militar británico: vehículos acorazados todoterreno que llevaban a sus ocupantes a salvo mientras devastaban las filas enemigas con su potencia de fuego. Por supuesto, en la guerra no había un lugar más seguro para el heredero de un duque… ¿qué podía salir mal? Pues bien, todo lo que podía salir mal salió, y James Grandchester murió en la segunda batalla del Marne mientras conducía uno de estos acorazados.

Fue por eso que Richard buscó a su hijo mayor para cederle el ducado, aunque nunca antes había sido su intención que él fuera el heredero.

 _"Pero si no quieres estar en la familia, puedes abandonar el apellido Grandchester. Si no te importa, [te desafío] a que abandones la protección familiar y te marches, sin casa ni hogar. El sucesor de la familia no eres tú, ¿a ver si eres capaz de abandonar el prestigio de la familia?"_ **(C)**

Eso le había dicho su padre alguna vez... años antes de doblegar su orgullo para acudir a su primogénito, estando ya desahuciado y sintiendo que moría no sólo de enfermedad sino también de remordimientos. Terry se sorprendió al ver tan frágil un hombre que siempre había sido tan fuerte e inflexible.

Cuando le ofreció tomar el ducado, los ojos de Richard ya no estaban teñidos con la apatía y decepción con la que siempre había mirado a su hijo. Ahora sí lo consideraba un sucesor digno de su herencia porque durante la guerra Terrence Graham había sido condecorado con la "Cruz Victoria" y, al parecer, eso lo había hecho ganarse por fin la atención de su padre. Era una lástima que hubiera sido hasta que una medalla otorgada por otros tuviera que decirle lo que su hijo valía.

Así que los últimos días de Richard Grandchester, Terry los pasó visitando frecuentemente Graham Manor ante la mirada desconfiada de la Duquesa Sophia, y la curiosidad de Lady Blaire. Ante el destino tan terrible de ver consumirse físicamente a su padre – lleno de arrepentimiento y ansiedad -, Terry no podía seguir sintiendo rencor y finalmente terminó por atender sus ruegos y aceptar la responsabilidad del ducado. Cuando se dieron su último abrazo ya todos los agravios mutuos habían sido perdonados y padre e hijo se dijeron "adiós" con todo el amor y cariño que debió ser.

A la muerte de Richard, Terrence heredó el ducado de Grandchester y asumió de forma enérgica sus nuevas responsabilidades con total dedicación y empeño, la misma que usaba antes para practicar una y otra vez sus papeles hasta que salieran perfectos. Se volvió una criatura del deber con la que se ganó una merecida reputación de solitario, aunque ya no lo era tanto como cuando adolescente. En la guerra, Terry finalmente había aprendido que ningún hombre es una isla y de un conflicto tan caótico, cruel e inhumano, rescató lo único bueno: la camaradería de la lucha y la supervivencia junto a sus compañeros, los lazos de hermandad creados de esa manera. Algunos de sus antiguos compañeros acudieron a él cuando ya era un duque para pedirle trabajo después de que el mercado laboral de la postguerra ya no los necesitaba, así que Terry contó con un grupo de hombres esforzados y leales que en poco tiempo levantaron el prestigio de sus caballerizas de forma impresionante.

En toda esa época fue de mucha ayuda Ethan Stockwell, quien con el tiempo se volvió uno de sus mejores amigos y con quien al principio trabajó incansablemente, codo a codo, en la administración del mayorazgo. El padre de Terry siempre había sido un administrador severo y estricto, dejando a su muerte un ducado solvente con buena economía pero estancada, que sin embargo bajo la batuta del nuevo duque se desarrolló como nunca antes. Así que, por ese lado, Terry no tenía nada que reprocharse: no le debía nada a la fortuna de los Grandchester... más allá de eso, él la había incrementado sustancialmente. No sólo con innovadoras técnicas de agricultura y un tren de vida carente de despilfarro, sino además con el descubrimiento de los talentos de un antiguo camarada suyo de las trincheras a quien había conocido siendo un esforzado - aunque terrible - soldado y que tras la guerra resultó ser aún peor caballerango... pero que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad reveló una excepcional inteligencia financiera a pesar de su carencia de educación formal. Cuando Terry ofreció pagarle una educación reglada en Oxford, ese hombre resultó ser un matemático brillante que siguió aconsejándole inversiones extraordinarias que en un par de años casi duplicaron la fortuna de los Grandchester, de los Stockwell e hicieron que el mismo Rowland ganara una fortuna propia. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El hijo de un ropavejero que de otra forma muy probablemente estaba condenado a morir de forma casi anónima en una trinchera de Amiens.

Volviendo de esos recuerdos, Terry colocó un ramo de crisantemos ante la tumba de su padre, quien siempre hizo hasta lo indecible para que el apellido de los Grandchester siguiera brillando de forma inmaculada. Sin embargo, ahora había surgido la primera mancha aunque no fue tan terrible como lo habían imaginado en un principio: unos cuantos días atrás había sido publicado el reportaje de Patty sobre el pasado de la famosísima Eleanor Baker y la sociedad entera se lanzó sobre la noticia con dientes afilados, como un sabueso tras un hueso jugoso, esperando encontrarse con una historia sórdida y turbia del amor entre una actriz y un noble, que imaginaron llena de inmoralidades, poder y traición. Los primeros días fueron caóticos, pero Candy tuvo razón y Patty manejó todo de forma magistral logrando minimizar el escándalo. Al final Richard Grandchester salió bien librado de todo y casi quedó como un héroe. Eleanor presentó todo como una trágica historia de amor imposible con un hombre leal hasta la médula a su rey, su nación y a sus tierras, que amó la tradición inglesa más que a ninguna otra cosa... y uno de cuyos hijos murió por la patria y otro la defendió valerosamente ganando la mayor medalla de honor.

Terry sonrió levemente, irónico: la mayor defensora de Richard había sido Eleanor. Y con eso él entendió que siempre terminamos perdonando a quienes amamos: así había pasado entre sus padres; así entre Albert y Candy con su tía… incluso pasó con él mismo y su padre.

Siempre, tarde o temprano, terminamos perdonando a quienes amamos desde el corazón.

Pero ahora surgía otro problema. Nuevamente – como si fuera una broma del destino – Terry se veía en la disyuntiva de escoger entre el amor y el deber. Otra vez escoger entre los deseos propios y las responsabilidades… casi igual como lo de Susanna, cuando se juró que jamás sería como su padre pero terminó entregándose al deber y llevando el peso de una culpa que le pesaba en los brazos como si cargara plomo.

Otra vez el destino lo obligaba a preguntarse si tenía derecho a anteponer sus deseos a la responsabilidad de proteger a quien más lo necesitaba. Porque ya el Primer Ministro en persona le había dicho que la decisión de la Corona no cambiaría… Terry había hecho antesala durante dos días en el Palacio de Buckingham solicitando una audiencia con el rey, que le fue negada en repetidas ocasiones. Así que fue el mismo Primer Ministro, en aprecio a su labor política, quien se ofreció a tratar el asunto en una de las audiencias semanales con Su Majestad… aunque al parecer su intervención no había servido de nada.

 _"- Yo aconsejé que su matrimonio se permitiera, Su Excelencia, pero Su Majestad considera que ciertas tradiciones aristocráticas no están listas para ser dinamitadas como usted quiere hacerlo. El rey ha sido muy claro en que no cambiará de parecer" –_ le había explicado el Sr. Lloyd-George, algo contrariado _– "Él opina que, aunque el mundo está cambiando, la gente siempre teme a los cambios cuando son demasiado bruscos. Ya tiene suficiente con una revolución."_

Terry no podía olvidar aquellas palabras, que lo habían dejado sin salida.

El deber... ¡cuánto pesaba el deber! Otra vez, una decisión moral entre la responsabilidad y el amor.

Pero ahora, a la luz de las lecciones del pasado, la respuesta era bastante obvia. Y cuando los Grandchester definían sus lealtades, eran tercos como nadie.

Su padre lo había sabido, perfectamente:

" _\- Lamentablemente, Terrence, eres un Grandchester."_

Para bien… o para mal.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Cuando Candy llegó a Graham Manor al día siguiente, el mayordomo le indicó que esta mañana el duque se encontraba en la biblioteca de la casa. Ella le agradeció la información mientras le entregaba su coqueto sombrerito de calle y se dirigió a buscar a su prometido con verdadera emoción. Tenía algunos días sin saber de él, y aunque todos los días había recibido sus flores y entendía que él tuvo un asunto extraordinario que atender, la verdad es que ardía en deseos de verlo, a pesar de que a ella misma no le habían faltado cosas por hacer. Sólo quería que él la abrazara y la besara, que platicaran las cosas del día y lo impaciente que estaban ambos por la boda.

Mientras se aproximaba a la biblioteca, Candy pudo escuchar poco a poco el sonido claro de las notas de un piano que flotaban tenuemente en el ambiente, intensificándose a medida que se acercaba. Al abrir la recia puerta labrada, oyó la magnífica música resonando por completo en la habitación.

Ella entró aspirando el aroma a vitela y la ligera esencia de almendras dulces tan característico de las bibliotecas. La bella melodía que salía del piano también era como una fragancia más en el ambiente, con las notas musicales flotando ingrávidas con toda su claridad y fascinante complejidad. Candy observó a Terry sentado al piano, tocando absorto... sus manos se deslizaban elegantemente sobre el marfil del piano como si lo acariciara y él estaba inmerso en la hechizante cadencia de las notas que subían alto y luego caían tono a tono, como en cascada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Candy no lo veía tocando así. La pieza que interpretaba era preciosa... y ella otra vez sentía que cada sonido arrancado del piano era como una caricia directa a su corazón (**). Se acercó a Terry abrazándolo por la espalda, reposando su mejilla contra la firmeza de los músculos en movimiento de su hombro.

\- Candy… - él sintió sus delicados brazos cerrarse en torno a su pecho y paró de tocar con la intención de volverse a ella.

\- No, sigue - le pidió ella, cautivada.

Él dudó un par de segundos y luego reanudó la melodía, saboreando el calor del cuerpo de ella inclinado contra el suyo. Sus manos recorrían el teclado con maestría emitiendo dulces sonidos mientras Candy disfrutaba el cosquilleo de la tela tibia de su camisa contra su mejilla, y el sonido haciéndose eco en el torso de él.

Cuando la música terminó, ella le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Es muy bonita, Terry... me gusta oírte, me conmueves el corazón. Deberás tocar más para mí.

Él pudo aprovechar lo atrevida que sonaba su frase, pero no estaba de humor. Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia ella, acariciando su cuello antes de besarla con avidez. Luego le acomodó un rizo tras de su oreja, con suavidad.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Pecosa? - le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- Bien... bastante ocupada, de hecho. De pronto a Albert y Jane se les ocurrió involucrarme en un montón de paseos y actividades...

Terry sonrió, sin ganas. Él le había pedido a Albert y Jane que no la dejaran sola mientras él arreglaba algunos asuntos importantes. Había pasado los tres días anteriores en las oficinas parlamentarias del Lord Canciller para luego hacer antesala en el Palacio de Buckingham, todo con el mismo frustrante resultado.

\- También pudimos volver a la Casa de Trabajo… - siguió contándole Candy muy animada - Las cosas están mucho mejor y ahora parece que… - ella se detuvo de pronto a media frase, adivinando algo en la mirada de él - ¿Te pasa algo, Terry?

Él asintió, muy levemente. Había llegado el momento de decírselo todo.

\- Pecosa, hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

Ella escuchó su tono grave, y por un momento no supo qué pensar. Parpadeó un par de veces, expectante.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Terry no sabía cómo empezar, así que lo dijo de la forma más simple posible.

\- Candy... la Corona ha negado el permiso para casarnos.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - ella frunció el entrecejo como si no hubiera escuchado bien, desconcertada.

\- El rey... ha rehusado darnos la autorización de matrimonio – repitió él, muy suavemente - Estos días he intentado hablarlo con él, pero resultó imposible… y el Primer Ministro en persona me informó que nada lo hará desistir. Es una decisión inapelable.

Candy sintió de pronto el estómago vacío de vértigo, como cuando de repente una rama en las alturas se quebraba bajo ella.

\- ¿Pero… han dicho que no? ¿Pueden hacer algo así?

\- Sí pueden, y lo han hecho.

\- ¿De verdad?

Él sólo asintió gravemente y Candy ya no dijo más. Se quedó quieta unos segundos que parecieron eternos apretando fuertemente los labios, con tristeza. Miró a Terry atónita, mientras el silencio crecía entre ellos.

Cuando finalmente comprendió que todo iba en serio parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de no hacer caso al nudo que le cerraba la garganta. Pero sus ojos lo reflejaron todo… primero con un temblor húmedo y luego liberando lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaron por sus mejillas, incontenibles.

El corazón de Terry se desgajó.

\- Candy, no… por favor, no llores...

Pero ella se sentía como Julieta, cuando se da cuenta de que el sueño de amor ha terminado. Al principio sólo eran lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pero luego sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse.

\- Pecosa, por Dios... dime algo… - él la tomó de los brazos para calmarla.

\- Así que... que esto es el fin… - sobrepasada por la pena, ella no pudo decir más y rompió a sollozar.

A él le partió el corazón verla así. Ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su rostro y trató de secarle las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras la hacía sentar sobre el banquillo del piano acuclillándose frente a ella para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

\- No, Candy. No. ¿Cómo puede ser éste el fin? Eres mi esposa...

Ella lo miró, desposeída.

\- No, no lo soy, y ahora sabemos que jamás podré serlo.

\- Claro que sí. Lo solucionaremos.

\- No hay solución para esto.

\- Sí que la hay, y una muy simple. Renunciaré al ducado.

Y dicho así parecía simple, pero ella sabía que no lo era.

\- Terry, no… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Tal vez la Corona sea capaz de decirle al Duque de Grandchester quien puede ser su esposa, pero no a Terrence Graham. Nadie va a impedir que me case contigo.

Ella lo miró, sintiéndose devastada. Aunque Terry estaba físicamente frente a ella, Candy sentía otra vez una enorme distancia entre ellos, ahora mucho mayor que un océano. Lo sentía tan lejano e inaccesible como si se hubiera ido a la misma Luna.

\- No me digas eso, Terry… - le faltaba el aire - No me hagas abrigar falsas esperanzas, no puedes dejar el ducado. Hay tanta gente que depende de ti…

Ella no podía olvidar la lealtad y optimismo con la que todos sus empleados hablaban de él. La esperanza de que sus intervenciones parlamentarias ayudaran a tantos.

\- Sí, y ése será un problema – respondió él, que tampoco podía olvidarlo - Pero lo arreglaremos juntos...

\- ¡No! Jamás te pediría que dejes todo esto por mí.

\- Candy, tú estabas dispuesta a cambiar toda tu forma de vida por mí, ¿por qué no puedo yo ofrecerte lo mismo? – él la tomó de las manos, con firmeza – No he podido olvidar que te obstinaste en construir puentes entre nosotros mientras yo me empeñaba en dinamitarlos. No tienes que darte siempre tú, Candy, yo también puedo hacer algo por tí… por nosotros.

\- Tienes un deber con tu familia…

\- Tú eres mi familia ahora.

\- No. No, Terry. Si lo estás haciendo por lo que ocurrió con nosotros, yo no te pediré…

\- Claro que lo estoy haciendo por lo que ocurrió entre nosotros – él la interrumpió y ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes, transparentes de lágrimas – Lo hago por lo que ocurrió, por lo que está ocurriendo y por lo que siempre pasará entre nosotros. Es amor, Candy... eso es lo que está pasando entre nosotros. ¿Cómo podría poner cualquier cosa por encima de eso?

A ella le costaba pensar... sólo sentía que estaba perdiéndolo de nuevo y esta vez era peor, porque ya había probado la dulzura de respirar entre sus brazos. ¡Dios! Pero, a pesar de eso, no podía ponerlo en semejante predicamento. Sentía como si las costillas se le hundieran despedazándole el corazón, pero a como diera lugar tenía que alejarlo de aquella locura de dejar todo por ella. Así que hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que pudo y de la forma más firme que pudo fingir, le dijo lo único que sabía que podía alejarlo.

\- No, no dejes nada. Eliza te dijo la verdad. Yo no te quiero, Terry… si no vas a tener fortuna ni título, ya no te quiero.

Él cerró los ojos y tensó el rostro, como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Como si la peor de sus pesadillas se volviera realidad. Pero después de un par de segundos resopló, y la miró nuevamente.

\- Sí, claro. Y yo te lo creo – dijo él irónicamente, alzando las cejas – Eres muy mala mentirosa, Candy, se te encienden las pecas – le acunó la mejilla y la miró fijamente – No vuelvas a decirme eso, nunca. Ni de broma. No es así como resolveremos esto.

Ella sollozó ásperamente y lo miró, sintiéndose desolada. Pero luego se lanzó a sus brazos con resignación, aferrándose de su camisa mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello. Lloraba y lloraba. Su temblor de desamparo desgarraba el alma de Terry, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo porque se detuviera.

\- Candy, Pecosa… - la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Nada me importa más que tú...

Ella alzó su vista hacia él, suplicante. No sólo lloraban sus ojos, por dentro lloraba su alma.

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves, Terry? Vas a terminar por odiarme – sus ojos brillaban con amarga desesperación – Vas a odiarme por llevarte a hacer esto, por apartarte de un lugar como éste... de todo este éxito… del prestigio de tu familia…

\- Candy, no hay ningún éxito en esto. Cuando más exitoso parecía a los ojos de los demás, es cuando más derrotado me sentía… - él negó con la cabeza, apretados los labios – Y entonces volviste tú, a enseñarme que ningún salto es lo suficientemente arriesgado o absurdo para seguir lo que de verdad quiere nuestro corazón.

\- Terry… no - ella no podía pedirle su sacrificio. Se había atrevido con el dolor de Aveline y a ser lo bastante egoísta para reclamarlo... pero ya era suficiente. Porque ella sabía que tenía un límite inquebrantable: Terry mismo. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos que él sufriera. Ese era el borde de su abismo, su frontera inexpugnable. No era capaz de lidiar con su sufrimiento y ella jamás se lo causaría… para ella era más fácil soportar su propio dolor, que el de él - ¿No lo entiendes, Terry? - lloró ella, desolada - No soporto que sufras por mi causa... no si puedo evitártelo. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, y dejar todo esto no lo es.

El cuerpo de Candy se sacudió en sollozos apartando la vista, pensando en la crueldad del destino. Otra vez tener que renunciar para evitarle más sufrimiento.

Pero él sólo suspiró, ásperamente.

\- Candy, no. No necesitas adivinar lo que es mejor para mí. Yo te lo estoy diciendo, escúchame - él tomó su rostro entre las manos y llevó su mirada hasta la suya, para que sus ojos también pudieran hablarse. No podía perderla otra vez. No como aquella noche en Nueva York – Pecosa, ya una vez yo pensé en hacer lo mejor para ti, y me fui. Después tú también pensaste en mí y te fuiste. Tú lo dijiste mejor que nadie, hemos elegido mal en el pasado y es hora que elijamos por nosotros.

Ella lo miró expectante, con el alma en borrasca. No podía hablar.

\- No estoy diciéndote que será fácil... pero ya antes hemos tenido problemas y más de una vez creímos que la solución era separarnos, creyendo que hacíamos lo mejor para el otro, condenándonos a la ausencia… como si eso hubiera arreglado algo. En el pasado hemos elegido dolores de muerte, Candy, esos que tras padecerse sólo dejan tras de sí más sufrimiento y angustia – siguió diciéndole él, enjugándole la mejilla con el pulgar - Los dolores de muerte son oscuros y trágicos … terminan por aniquilarte el alma. Pero hay dolores de vida, que tras un tiempo de sufrimiento sabes que te preparan para algo mejor. Son esperanzadores, hay un futuro después de ellos – la mirada de él suplicaba - Te necesito, Candy. Hagamos esto juntos.

Aunque los ojos de ella seguían anegados, él ahora sabía qué decirle. Lo que no le dijo aquella noche en Nueva York y tal vez lo único que la hubiera retenido a su lado.

\- Quédate esta vez, Pecosa. Quédate y amanece a mi lado cada día… Envejece conmigo – le pidió Terry con sus ojos de mar traspasándole el alma - Tú también tienes que elegirme a mí, Candy. Quédate conmigo.

\- Terry…

\- Sólo quiero amarte y que me ames. Nunca he deseado algo con tanta fuerza – dijo él, poniendo en palabras lo que tanto le costaba expresar – Me importas más que nada en el mundo, Candy, y sólo quiero que seas feliz. Pero también sé que te amo y me amas, así que quiero que seas feliz conmigo.

La mirada de ella se suavizó, su barbilla tembló pero no protestó más. Se aferró desesperadamente entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Terry, sus lágrimas humedeciéndole la piel. Aunque todavía sollozaba, él podía sentir como su cuerpo se rendía un poco.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - murmuró ella después de un rato, su voz sonaba atenuada contra su camisa.

\- Lo estoy, Candy. Tan seguro como que te amo.

Ella lo abrazó aún más fuertemente.

\- No significa que vamos a dejar de pelear por un mundo mejor sino que tendremos que hacerlo desde otras trincheras, Pecosa – continuó diciéndole él, sabiendo cuál era el último de sus temores – Y, como bien sabes, también habrá otras cosas a considerar... no seremos tan acaudalados - Terry trató de hacerle más llevadero el momento – Así que tendremos que medirnos un poco... en lugar de tener veinte hijos, sólo tendremos diez.

Al escucharlo Candy hizo un sonidito, a medias entre la risa y un sollozo. Él estaba tratando de hacerla reír.

\- Terry... - finalmente, ella lo miró. Una tímida sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas evidenció que casi lo lograba.

\- No insistas, Pecas. No podremos permitirnos veinte hijos.

Ella terminó por sonreír totalmente. Trató de secarse las lágrimas con dedos temblorosos, pero todavía no podía decir más.

\- Regresaste a mi vida, Pecosa ¿por qué no puedo aspirar a tener la vida que siempre quise a tu lado? - él le besó las mejillas saladas, alegrándose de que su maravillosa sonrisa volviera - Esta es la mayor prueba de éxito en la vida de un hombre… poder vivir honorablemente la vida que él mismo eligió. Y yo te elijo a ti, Candy, por sobre todas las cosas. Te quedarás, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró hondamente. Luego besó a Terry en los labios, buscando el calor de su boca y dando gracias al cielo por reencontrarlo.

\- Sí, amor. Me quedaré.

Él la miró, y su mirada reflejaba el alivio de escucharla diciendo que sí.

\- ¿Lo ves? Lo resolvimos antes de que terminara el día – le sonrió él, terminando por secarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo - Creo que eso habla muy bien de nosotros y de lo en serio que nos estamos tomando nuestras promesas esta vez.

Los ojos de ella estaban hinchados, pero su mirada traslucía esperanza.

\- ¿Y por qué no quisieron? ¿Es porque no soy noble?

\- No sé cuáles sean las razones, no pude ver al rey – Terry desestimó el asunto, sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba por su decisión - Pero nunca dudes de ti, Candy... la nobleza de tu corazón está por encima de cualquier nobleza aristocrática. Tocas el mundo y lo cambias, persona a persona... tienes magia en las manos. Y yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado y ser testigo de eso, Pecosa. No me lo perdería por nada.

Terry la besó otra vez con avidez, sus labios sobre los suyos probando cada rincón de su boca, saboreando su dulzor cálido y conocido. Sus almas hablándose directamente.

Después le acarició la mejilla.

\- Quiero darte esto para celebrar este nuevo compromiso - él se quitó el único anillo que usaba, aquel que siempre llevaba para que le recordara lo veleidoso del destino. Lo deslizó en el dedo anular de ella, pero lo quedaba enorme. Cerró la delicada mano de Candy para que no se le saliera y le besó los nudillos, una y otra vez.

\- Tendremos que ajustártelo – murmuró él contra su piel.

\- Pero ya me habías dado un anillo de compromiso – le dijo ella.

\- No. Aquél te lo dio un duque furioso… éste te lo da tu Terry, enamorado hasta los huesos.

\- Mi Terry… - murmuró ella sonriendo con nuevas lágrimas, ahora de felicidad. Y sabiendo exactamente la razón, pensó en Patty y en lo contenta que estaría su amiga de saberse ganadora de esta batalla - Sea lo que venga, estaremos juntos… - agregó entonces Candy, comprendiéndolo por fin desde el fondo de su corazón. Volvió a sonreír, casi como antes – Y ahora, ¿qué _vamos_ a hacer?

Él también le sonrió, apenas cabiendo de gozo al oírla. A su lado se sentía verdaderamente en libertad de ser y soñar, de pelear contra dragones si fuera necesario.

" _Estaremos juntos,_ _¿qué vamos a hacer?"_

Junto a ella, sentía que le nacían alas.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Esa misma tarde Terry acudió al Real Colegio San Pablo para ver a su medio hermano. Al traspasar la familiar reja de entrada, un cúmulo de contradictorias emociones y recuerdos se apoderaron de él… Volver al Colegio San Pablo era como entrar a un lugar suspendido en el tiempo donde ni siquiera los uniformes habían cambiado, ni la solemnidad de sus rutinas o la contenida algarabía que se dibujaba en el rostro hambriento de vida de sus alumnos. Él había vivido tantas cosas entre la severidad de estas paredes.

En la oficina de la dirección lo recibió la Hermana Grey que seguía manejando con mano férrea la disciplina y el prestigio del colegio, sin que la edad le hubiera robado ni un ápice de determinación. Sin embargo, cuando recibió a Terry, su mirada severa se suavizó muy levemente.

\- Es un honor tenerlo con nosotros, Duque de Grandchester – lo saludó la Madre Superiora mirándolo con aprecio. Aunque durante años este chico había sido la peor de sus pesadillas, ella también sintió que le había fallado a él y a otra chica, al tomar una de sus decisiones más polémicas por la que se había reprochado a sí misma durante años. Siempre se había considerado dura, pero justa... excepto en aquella ocasión. Pero no mencionó nada de eso. Como todo líder férreo no podía mostrar debilidad, aunque sí agradecimiento.

\- Aprovecho para agradecerle que continúe con las generosas donaciones que su padre hacía a este Colegio – agregó la monja, haciendo una ligera venia – Ha sido usted muy generoso con nosotros, Su Excelencia.

Terry reprimió una risita maliciosa.

\- Tenía que hacer algo que algún día lograra que le diera gusto verme de nuevo, Hermana Grey… - le respondió.

La religiosa lo miró con cierta indulgencia. A pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que este chico le había dado en el pasado, ella sabía que en él habitaba un alma buena cuya forma de protegerse contra el mundo había sido amotinarse y escandalizar… pero eso no lo había descubierto hasta el día en que él doblegó su orgullo y tomó sobre sí todo el peso del castigo que les correspondía a él y a aquella otra chiquilla que encontró también en el establo. A pesar de que la Hermana Grey era una firme convencida de que las mortificaciones del cuerpo corregían el alma, esa fue una de las pocas decisiones de las que siempre se arrepintió. Aunque durante un tiempo se consoló pensando que las penas de la vida ayudaban a forjar el carácter, y que eso había provocado que aquel chico rebelde se hubiera convertido hoy en este hombre noble del que ahora podía estar orgullosa.

Minutos después la Hermana Margaret condujo a Terry a la habitación de su hermano mientras ambos reían un poco al recordar las travesuras y rebeldías del pasado. La Hermana Margaret siempre había sido una buena persona con él y esos recuerdos de los buenos tiempos poco a poco le aligeraron el corazón.

La monja lo dejó frente a la suite especial, que de hecho era la misma habitación que Terry había ocupado hacía tantos años atrás. Edward Grandchester ya había sido informado de la visita de su hermano y esperaba por él. Cuando Terry entró después de llamar, se dio cuenta de que aunque el mobiliario era otro – más moderno – tampoco la distribución de los muebles había cambiado en nada. A través de las puertas francesas del balcón, todavía podía ver a la distancia el balcón de la suite especial del dormitorio de las niñas que para su buena suerte alguna vez había ocupado una chica entrometida, rubia y pecosa, de alma tan deslumbrante que le había robado el corazón.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantó en una melancólica sonrisa, recordándola. Por _ella_ es que estaba aquí.

Porque Terry venía a informarle a su hermano sobre sus planes de renunciar al título y abdicar al ducado, y quería explicarle porqué lo hacía. Si todo salía como esperaba, el heredero legal sería Edward, y Terry antes quería asegurarse de que con él dejaría protegido a los arrendatarios y a todo el personal que servía a los Grandchester. De lo que aquí acordaran dependería todo.

Cuando Edward recibió la noticia de la renuncia de Terry, reaccionó con incredulidad y luego se escandalizó un poco. Preso de una extraña agitación empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, confundido.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Dejar el ducado? – para el jovencito rubio, era algo que sonaba inaudito. Sus ojos azules brillaron, pensando que su hermano tal vez se había vuelto loco - ¿Vas a dejar todo eso por una mujer?

\- No, no por una mujer. Por Candy – apuntó Terry y se encogió de hombros - Nada de eso tiene sentido sin ella. No lo tenía antes y mucho menos lo tendría ahora si no puedo tenerla conmigo... El ducado nunca lo quise, ni lo pedí, Edward. A ella siempre la he querido. Esto ni siquiera es una elección.

\- ¿Vas a desperdiciar el apellido?

Al escucharlo Terry sintió que estaba oyendo a su padre y supo que Edward, al igual que Richard Grandchester, estaba bien atado a la tradición y la honraría sobre todas las cosas. Tal vez el título estaría mejor en sus manos porque su hermano pondría todo su corazón en el ducado, mientras que el suyo nunca estuvo enteramente en él. Terry siempre había pensado que no se puede ser extraordinario en algo en lo que no se pone el corazón.

\- Todo estará mejor en tus manos, Edward. Aunque tendrás que aprender muchas cosas, y también asumir muchas responsabilidades – le advirtió Terry.

El chico lo miró unos momentos sin saber qué decir.

\- Por supuesto, eres menor de edad y no lo harás todo solo al principio – continuó informándole su hermano mayor, sabiendo lo atemorizante que parecía una responsabilidad tan grande para un muchacho – así que mientras no puedas asumir el ducado te nombraré un consejo tutelar para la guarda de los bienes, y para que te asesore sobre la administración.

\- ¿Incluirás a mi madre? – la voz del adolescente tenía una nota extraña, de precaución.

\- No, ella no. Nuestro padre no lo quería así. El Conde de Stonehurst será uno de tus tutores… y tal vez Blaire, para que te sientas más protegido. Y también yo me quedaré cerca para asesorarte hasta que lo decidas, aunque no será de modo oficial puesto que no quiero perjudicar más al ducado. Desde luego, cuando alcances la mayoría de edad podrás manejarlo todo a tu antojo, casi sin ninguna restricción.

\- ¿Casi?

\- Hay un par de fideicomisos cuyas rentas se invierten en apoyo a la educación y proyectos de caridad que no podrás tocar en toda esta década.

El menor de los Grandchester levantó las cejas, admirado. Su hermano parecía estar pensando en todo. Se sentó frente a él, tratando de digerir la magnitud de aquello.

\- Y tú renunciarás a todo el poder económico, político y social, Terrence – apuntó entonces, como si el ahora duque no se hubiera dado cuenta – Perderás los derechos y privilegios de la nobleza.

\- Así parece.

Edward se sorprendió por su seguridad.

\- Aunque, desde luego, te queda el título de Lord – apuntó el muchacho – Y la asignación mensual que conlleva.

\- No, no la quiero. Úsala para pagar los derechos de sucesión que vendrán – Terry negó con la cabeza – Lo que sí conservaré es mi casa de Stratford… y también quiero las caballerizas, las mudaré para allá. Te pagaré lo que consideres justo por ellas, sólo tendrás que darme un tiempo.

\- No, no tendrás que pagar por nada. Tú las has levantado. Y yo no sé nada de caballos, excepto que son hermosos y que tú me proveerás los mejores - Edward poco a poco parecía estar haciéndose a la idea – Yo creo que la industria es el futuro.

\- Me alegra que tengas tu propia visión de las cosas – le dijo su hermano, con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces así, Terry? - Edward de pronto entornó la mirada - Podrías hacerlo de otra forma, llevarte todo el dinero y dejar sólo el mayorazgo. Sé que mi madre y tú jamás se han llevado bien… Podrías dejarme con lo menos posible sólo por venganza hacia ella.

\- Tú no eres tu madre – apuntó Terry, escuetamente – Y a pesar de que a ella jamás le gustó, tú y yo somos hijos del mismo padre. Sé que ambos queremos lo mejor para honrar su memoria.

El chico alzó las cejas y se rascó la nuca, sobrepasado por la sorpresa.

\- Jamás habría imaginado que yo llegaría a ser el Duque de Grandchester – dijo después de unos momentos, con la mirada cargada de asombro - Siempre me he sentido ignorado... como si pudiera pasar por cualquier habitación sin que ninguno de mis padres lo notara. Estabas tú y esa extraña fascinación que nuestro padre sentía por ti, y luego estaba James que era la adoración de mi madre. Y Blaire, que era la niña de los ojos de papá. Y al final… quedaba yo... como un fantasma al que nadie prestaba demasiada atención. Nunca sentí que encajaba, pensé que nunca se esperaba nada de mí – Edward meneó la cabeza, haciéndose a la idea - Pero tienes razón, Terrence. Ambos queremos lo mejor para honrar el prestigio de los Grandchester y la memoria de nuestro padre. Gracias por confiar en mí.

\- Lo harás mucho mejor que yo – le repitió Terry, confiado – Yo he sido un duque terrible que nunca he seguido las tradiciones…

A pesar de todo, a Terry siempre le había sido difícil ocultar su desprecio hacia las pretensiones aristocráticas. Su pensamiento progresista jamás fue bien visto en una institución tan conservadora aunque todos callaran por cortesía o hipocresía. Muchos lo veían con desconfianza por que no asistía ni criticaba lo suficiente en las veladas, porque no entraba en el juego social de presumir a los lacayos más elegantes, porque no organizaba partidas de caza como los demás… en fin, un desastre.

Además, recordó Terry, estaba el asunto de su madre que ya había salido a la luz pública. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a las habladurías y sabía que si desaparecía del mapa el tiempo suficiente, el ducado de los Grandchester recuperaría su prestigio... era tan antiguo y tan fuerte que a lo largo de su historia había sobrevivido a cosas muchísimo peores que unos cuantos chismes de salón. Lamentablemente, entre la mayor parte de la aristocracia, el dinero y el poder deslumbraban más que una buena conciencia.

Durante un rato más continuaron afinando detalles de lo que sería la transferencia del ducado, hasta que de pronto Edward se quedó callado dimensionando la renuncia que su hermano mayor estaba por hacer. Se preguntó qué tipo de persona podía provocar algo como eso.

\- Cuéntame un poco de ella, de tu novia – le pidió entonces el chico, con delicadeza - ¿la conozco?

Terry levantó las cejas, un poco desconcertado. Luego su mirada se suavizó… era fácil hablar de ella, su tema favorito. Le habló a Edward de Candy, del maravilloso tipo de persona que era y de lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Y agregó que, a pesar de todas las oposiciones, se casaría con ella lo antes posible.

\- De hecho le acabo de pedir al vicario de la capilla del ducado que nos case, pero el reverendo se negó. No está dispuesto contradecir las órdenes de la Corona.

\- ¿Y no pensaste en despedirlo?

\- ¿Despedir a un hombre porque defiende sus justas convicciones? De ninguna manera.

Edward tomó nota del asunto. Jamás había hablado en profundidad con su hermano, pero extrañamente descubría que había varias cosas en las que coincidían.

Casi al caer la tarde, Terry se despidió para continuar con los muchos otros asuntos que tenía que arreglar. Antes de irse le recordó a Edward que tras su renuncia la transferencia del título no era inmediata, sino que el ducado entraba en un suspenso que finalizaba a entera voluntad de la Corona. Así que habría unos días de transición.

Edward lo entendió perfectamente, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Él también necesitaba un tiempo de transición.

\- Cuando me dijeron que querías verme – dijo el chico, aún impresionado - ni siquiera cruzó por mi cabeza que vinieras a decirme que yo sería el siguiente Duque de Grandchester. Fue lo último que pude haber imaginado en el mundo.

Terry le palmeó la espalda, fraternalmente.

\- Ya lo ves, Edward. A veces la vida nos sorprende de formas inimaginables.

Mientras más Terry lo pensaba, lo que en un principio le había parecido tan terrible ahora lo entusiasmaba cada vez más: ya no vivir más bajo la sombra de su padre, sino creándose su propio destino. Él era un hombre ambicioso, aunque nunca codicioso, que nuevamente ambicionaba saber qué tanto era capaz de hacer por sí mismo.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, Terry se sentía más ligero... no sabía si era por todo lo que estaba soltando o era simplemente que ganaba la fuerza de un hombre que decide tomar las riendas de su vida bajo sus propios términos, sólo siendo él mismo como siempre deseó para forjar un futuro junto a Candy. Pensó que a veces nos encontramos en medio de una vida que no esperábamos y nos acostumbramos tanto a ella que nos olvidamos de los sueños propios... pero volver a luchar por ellos era posible, aunque diera un poco de miedo. No siempre somos lo que seremos, pensó... la vida era como un mar en constante movimiento.

Inmerso en sus reflexiones, Terry vio a lo lejos la silueta de la iglesia del Colegio San Pablo, recordando que había sido patrocinada y construida por los Grandchester. Se acordó además de que Edward acababa de comentarle que la parroquia tenía un nuevo sacerdote, joven y jesuita, cuyos métodos al parecer escandalizaban mucho a la conservadora dirección eclesiástica de la rectora.

Terry se detuvo y miró nuevamente en dirección a la iglesia. Una idea descabellada cruzó por su mente maquinando todas las posibilidades, y luego en una de las comisuras de sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

\- No me molesta ayudarte en absoluto, Grandchester, todo lo contrario. Y no quiero entorpecer tus cuidadosos planes ni ser ave de mal agüero, pero no creo que sea posible que renuncies así como así – le decía Ethan a Terry mientras ambos conversaban frente a la magnífica chimenea de mármol en el recibidor de Stonehurst Hall – Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que es mucho más complicado de lo que pretendes.

\- Lo sé, Stonehurst – Terry se encogió de hombros – Pero ya está hecho; presenté la abdicación esta mañana a la Cámara de los Lores. A veces, cuando te acorralan, la única salida es volverse y atacar de frente.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Albert y Candy también estaban enfrascados en una conversación particular mientras esperaban a que Jane se les uniera. El patriarca de los Ardlay escuchaba a su protegida con el ceño fruncido, negando levemente con la cabeza de vez en cuando. Después de un rato, él también se dirigió hacia Terry.

\- Debe poder hacerse otra cosa, Terry – le dijo, gravemente.

\- He explorado todas las opciones, Albert. No hay más.

\- Tal vez si interviniéramos – insistió Ethan – William y yo podríamos ayudar...

El duque les agradeció con la mirada.

\- Lo sé. De hecho, porque necesitamos su ayuda es que estamos aquí...

Terry tendió su mano hacia Candy y ella la tomó, con determinación. El gesto indicó que hacían frente común y que habían tomado sus propias decisiones.

\- ¿Por qué hacerlo así? ¿Por qué no esperan? - sugirió Albert tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para hacerlos entrar en razón.

Terry no quería sonar brusco, pero respondió con franqueza.

\- ¿Y si pasa otra cosa? ¿Y luego otra, y otra? Ya no más – él también negó con la cabeza - Estoy dispuesto a construirnos el destino, en lugar de dejarnos arrastrar por él…

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo – agregó Candy resuelta, aunque conciliadora – Y estaremos muy agradecidos si desean acompañarnos en nuestra boda. De hecho, no podremos hacerlo sin ustedes... y sé que nos quieren tanto que no nos dejarán que lo hagamos solos.

Albert suspiró, sabiendo que su pequeña siempre le tenía tomada la medida. La miró a ella y luego a Terry, con resignación. Ambos eran tan tercos y determinados que reconoció que era mejor fluir que estrellarse contra ellos... además, él los entendía mejor que nadie.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no dejaremos que hagan solos? - preguntó Jane con curiosidad mientras entraba a la habitación, observando a los cuatro. Albert la recibió besándole las manos y dejó que Terry le explicara todo de nuevo.

Al final, Jane los miraba tan sorprendida como habían estado antes su prometido y su hermano al escuchar la noticia por primera vez.

\- ¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! - exclamó la dama, asombrada. En su voz había una levísima nota de admiración, como si se tratara de una aventura que ella jamás habría imaginado, pero que tal vez no fuera tan mala que quizá hasta la querría para sí misma.

Ethan y Albert se miraron con resignación, comprendiendo que si necesitaban apoyo para deshacer ese entuerto, no lo tendrían por parte de Jane. Así que finalmente decidieron unirse al grupo y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que todo saliera bien en aquella locura.

Antes de pasar al comedor para cenar esa noche juntos y ultimar detalles, Candy se quedó un poco atrás con Albert. Lo tomó del brazo dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo cariño y gratitud, mientras bromeaba.

\- Después de mi cumpleaños ya no seré más tu problema, Bert – le dijo, traviesa.

Él le sonrió con ternura.

\- Jamás has sido un problema, princesa. Y lo sabes – sus hermosos ojos azules también sonreían – Siempre has traído luz a nuestra familia y a todos los que te hemos querido tanto.

Por un momento, ambos recordaron a Anthony y Stair. Y Candy también pensó en la tía abuela, a quien a pesar de todo apreciaba en su corazón aunque todavía estuviera dolida con ella.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo está la tía Elroy?

\- Está bien, te agradezco mucho que a pesar de todo te preocupes por ella, Candy. Quién sabe si algún día lo aceptará, pero yo sé que está arrepentida por lo que hizo. Lo que sí, ahora también estará bastante desilusionada porque no habrá una duquesa en la familia Ardlay – apuntó Albert, pensando en lo irónico del asunto – De cualquier forma, se mantendrá bastante ocupada conciliándose con Jane, que no está muy contenta con lo que hizo con ustedes. De hecho, tuvimos una gran discusión por eso y el papel que la tía jugará en nuestro matrimonio.

\- Oh, Albert – Candy lo miró, alarmada – No me digas que tienes problemas con Jane.

\- Todo está bien, Candy, no te preocupes. Ella ha dejado perfectamente clara su postura y yo no puedo hacer menos que apoyarla, es firme pero sensata – el patriarca sonrió, con un gesto travieso y divertido – Y las reconciliaciones son las mejores.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Una de las personas que Terry quería presente en su enlace, sin ninguna duda era Karen Klaise. Candy le había dicho sobre la ayuda que les había prestado aquel día en que todo se había sabido aún a pesar de que Terry estuvo tan reacio a revelar sus sentimientos. En agradecimiento, el duque le envió en enorme ramo de flores variadas agradeciéndole todo su apoyo, y el día antes de su boda fue a buscarla para pedirle que lo acompañara en un día tan especial para él.

Karen lo recibió en su camerino, muy entusiasmada por verlo y escuchar cómo iba su historia. Sin embargo, su mirada no tenía la chispa maliciosa de antes y se diría que estaba levemente ensombrecida por la preocupación. Terry creyó que era por lo que acababa de decirle, de que finalmente para casarse con Candy tuvo que renunciar al ducado.

\- ¡Ah! "El Duque que renunció por amor" - recitó entonces Karen, con impostado drama - Podrían escribirse obras de teatro sobre eso.

\- No vine a que te burles de mí, Karen – sonrió él. A pesar de todo, siempre apreciaba una buena ironía aunque fuera a costa suya - Vengo a invitarte a mi boda… me casaré mañana domingo.

\- Vaya que es inesperado.

\- Como la vida – apuntó Terry, divertido.

Karen también parecía divertida, aunque su mirada no sonreía.

\- Así que de esta forma termina la historia – ella levantó las cejas, y se frotó un ojo - Muchas gracias por la invitación, Terrence. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo… pero no iré.

\- ¿Por qué? Esa tarde no habrá función. Lo sé porque Eleanor y Robert estarán allí.

La actriz se encogió de hombros como si lo que estaba a punto de decir no tuviera importancia.

\- No iré porque, aunque a veces parezca que nada me importa ni me duele, la verdad es que no es así. No quiero pasar por el dolor de recordarte frente al altar junto a alguien más.

Él se le quedó mirando y entornó los ojos, sin comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Tras unos segundos en silencio, fue Karen la que habló.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti, tonto... – le soltó ella a quemarropa, sonriendo amargamente - Yo que me creía inmune a tus encantos... ¿por qué tuviste que guiñarme el ojo alguna vez?

Él ahora abrió los ojos, realmente sorprendido y desconcertado por aquella revelación. Era un broma. Seguramente su amiga bromeaba.

\- Vamos, Karen. Tú y yo estamos más allá de eso...

Ella intentó sonreír, pero no pudo.

\- Ojalá tuvieras razón.

\- No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio... – a él de verdad le parecía imposible. No podía ser cierto, no con su amiga.

\- Ya se me pasará, Terrence. Ni que fueras inolvidable.

Entonces él vio en sus ojos que ella le decía la verdad, y que no la estaba pasando nada bien con la confesión. Lo lamentó mucho y tuvo deseos de abrazarla para brindarle el consuelo que su mirada gritaba necesitar, pero sabía que hacerlo sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo y la mirada se le enterneció.

\- Karen… dime, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

\- Tratarme como siempre lo has hecho, Grandchester. No se te ocurra tratarme diferente, porque entonces me enamoraré irremediablemente de ti... o te mataré.

\- Seguramente sólo estás confundida… - aventuró él nuevamente, tratando de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

\- ¡Dios! Realmente no te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

Él no sabía qué decirle.

\- Eres un hombre complicado, Terrence Graham – Karen se encogió de hombros – Aceptas rápidamente que una persona te odie, pero que alguien te quiera te parece imposible. Casi compadezco a Candy por tener que aguantarte – mintió ella. Luego hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano - Además, ya ni siquiera vas a ser duque.

Terry recordó entonces las palabras de Candy quien, con un tono de ligero recelo, le había mencionado sobre la advertencia de Karen aquel día. Él pensó que no era nada de importancia, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado... ahora veía a su amiga como una mujer que sólo buscaba proteger su corazón. No podía culparla, en lo absoluto.

Después de ver que lo había dejado sin palabras, Karen rio ligeramente, irónica.

\- No te preocupes. A pesar de que ahora lo entiendo, y de que la tentación de actuar como una loca manipuladora es grande, no lo haré – dijo ella y aún sin nombrarla, Terry sabía perfectamente a quién se refería. Nunca entendería por qué Karen siempre juzgó a Susanna tan duramente - Yo no soy débil, ni frágil, pero si Candy no hubiera existido, me hubieras amado a mí, ¿verdad?

Él la miró con sincera preocupación sabiendo lo que esto le estaba costando con lo orgullosa que era.

-Sin duda alguna, Karen.

Ella lo miró por unos instantes, apretando los labios para no decir nada más. Luego suspiró y agitó la cabeza, resuelta.

\- Bueno, ya está. Esta es toda la ternura que voy a sacar de esto.

\- Karen...

\- De verdad te deseo que seas muy feliz, Terry – le acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano enguantada – Y no te preocupes por mí. Créeme que la próxima vez que nos veamos será porque ya me curé de ti.

\- Entonces, seguramente no te veré en varios años… - bromeó él, tratando de aligerar su tensión y hacerle más llevadero el momento.

\- Claro que no – ella sonrió, con algo de amargura. Luego enarcó las cejas y pretendió regañarlo – Y con cada palabra que pronuncias, el plazo del olvido se va acortando ¿eh? Casi estoy tentada a que sigamos hablando, y en lugar de meses serán minutos. Es más, tú me quedarás debiendo tiempo a mí.

Él le tomó la mano y se la besó caballerosamente.

\- Eres una amiga maravillosa, Karen.

Ella le sonrió, con algo de melancolía.

\- Dame tiempo… y lo seguiré siendo – ella lo besó en la mejilla.

Cuando vio su espalda perderse al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, Karen por fin suspiró. Sabía que no lo vería en un buen tiempo y que lo extrañaría horrores.

Pero, tal y como había dicho hace unos minutos, ella no era débil ni frágil. Saldría adelante, sin ninguna duda. Así que pensó que lo siguiente que haría sería ir a cortarse el cabello con ese estilo _bob_ que se estaba poniendo tan de moda. Obviamente, le sentaría muy bien…

Karen sonrió.

Pero ¿quién dijo " _bien_ "?

Seguramente, se vería espectacular.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Candy observaba su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, con una sonrisa de radiante felicidad en el rostro. Vestía de novia. Tras ella, Jane y Patty sonreían tan satisfechas como ella, ajustando su velo y disfrutando la mirada de felicidad de la rubia, felicitándose por el buen trabajo realizado al apresurar a la modista para que tuviera todo listo.

La novia se veía preciosa con un sencillo vestido de seda color marfil, de corte vaporoso, escote de ojal y mangas sueltas hasta la mitad de los antebrazos, a partir de donde se ajustaba a su piel para cubrirle hasta las muñecas. Tenía una larga sobrefalda asimétrica de encaje bordado de finísimas rosas, iguales a las del velo nupcial que sostenía la impresionante tiara que Terry le había regalado, coronando su peinado recogido a medias, con caireles en cascada. La novia resplandecía.

\- En verdad te ves maravillosa, Candy – le dijo Patty emocionada, sonriéndole a su reflejo del espejo mientras Jane daba los últimos toques al vestido.

Candy tampoco podía dejar de sonreír a sus damas de honor, quienes también se veían preciosas en sus vestidos color rosa pálido de líneas suaves, que portaban bellas y elegantes.

Le parecía un sueño.

Por que todo era tan asombroso como un sueño, pensó Candy, no sólo que ella estuviera vestida de novia sino que las tres se encontraran dentro de la suite especial de los chicos en el Real Colegio San Pablo… esa habitación que tantos años atrás había sido ocupada por Terry Grandchester, y que ahora usaba su hermano. Un tornado de recuerdos y emociones inundaba el alma de Candy, sabiendo que saldría de allí para ir a casarse en la iglesia del colegio... esa capilla donde alguna vez lo había visto irrumpir a él, todo un rebelde de mirada tan inquieta como el mar agitado.

Lo más asombroso era que se casarían allí, en la capilla del Colegio. La emocionada novia apenas podía creerlo... le parecía imposible que Terry hubiera conseguido planearlo todo tan cuidadosamente porque no sólo era el cumpleaños de Candy, sino que además era el _quinto domingo_ y el colegio estaba prácticamente vacío, al menos de estudiantes y trabajadores, mientras que la mayoría de las monjas estaban recogidas en silencio y meditación. Un calmo silencio flotaba en la tarde de ese domingo de primavera, sólo interrumpido eventualmente por el típico canto de los ruiseñores y los vencejos.

Candy suspiró. No podía olvidar que la última vez que había estado en esta misma habitación había salido corriendo tras de Terry, que partía hacia América. Esta vez pasaba algo similar: ella saldría de aquí para buscarlo a él, pero ahora con una diferencia maravillosa... esta vez no iba a ir tras él para verlo perderse en la distancia. No. Ahora él la esperaba, para no separarse nunca más.

Sentía el corazón henchido de felicidad dentro del pecho.

Tras unos minutos llamaron a la puerta y Albert entró vistiendo un elegante smoking negro que lo hacía ver sumamente apuesto.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el patriarca divertido, sus ojos azules recorrieron la habitación con curiosidad - Así que aquí es dónde debí haber traído a Terry aquella vez...

Jane fue a recibir a su prometido y lo llevó para lucirle a Candy. Tutor y pupila se miraron rebosantes de cariño, y después de unos minutos los ojos de su ella brillaron tratando de contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Recuerda que siempre has sido más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras – le dijo Albert, mirándola enternecido y orgulloso. Le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla – Y este día no podía ser la excepción, princesa. Estás muy hermosa.

Ella asintió, conteniendo resueltamente sus lágrimas como lo había hecho aquella vez en la Colina de Pony cuando este bello príncipe le había dicho lo mismo. Se tomaron de las manos, con emoción. Tanto camino recorrido, y tanto cariño incondicional e inquebrantable entre ellos.

Antes de salir hacia la capilla, Patty y Jane revisaron los detalles finales: _algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado… algo azul._ El vestido y la tiara eran nuevos, y del cuello de Candy sólo pendía el sencillo crucifijo de la señorita Pony como su viejo amuleto de vida. Para completar la tradición, Jane le había hecho una pequeña cinta con el tartán de los Ardlay cuyo azul resaltaba envolviendo con delicadeza las rosas y narcisos de su ramo nupcial.

\- Te falta algo prestado – mencionó Patty antes de salir.

\- Oh, eso ya lo tengo – respondió la novia, enigmática. " _De hecho, esta noche lo voy a devolver_ ", casi sonrió. De forma coqueta, Candy llevaba entre sus ropas aquella corbata de seda con que Terry una vez le envolvió el brazo.

Después el séquito salió hacia la capilla, donde seguramente ya los esperaban para comenzar la ceremonia. El corazón de Candy era una alborozada mezcla de emociones y de dulce nostalgia, mientras recorrían el sendero tapizado de dedaleras que cruzaba el bosque que alguna vez le fue tan conocido. Su mirada se perdió en la distancia... por allá era donde escondía mensajes con el ingenioso método ideado por su adorado Stair, por allí solía saltar entre los árboles para vivir mil y un aventuras. A lo lejos, pudo observar la Segunda Colina de Pony y no pudo menos que sonreír con ensoñación. Cada lugar que veía le llenaba el corazón de gratos recuerdos.

Para que la ceremonia resultara bien, Terry había pedido ayuda de mucha gente que se aseguró de que todo saliera perfecto hasta el último detalle. Pidió incluso la ayuda de Edward quien resultó también ser un líder nato que, aunque no era tan buen estratega como Terry, poseía una mucha mejor habilidad social que su hermano mayor. Fue Edward quien organizó a los once chicos que se quedaron recluidos en el San Pablo durante su quinto domingo, desplegándolos por los pasillos desde la habitación especial de los varones hasta la capilla, en una inteligente red de vigilancia que se encargaría de que todo transcurriera según lo planeado. Los chicos del lugar accedieron, emocionados por hacer cualquier cosa que desafiara a la dura autoridad del lugar. Además, muchos de ellos estaban ansiosos por ver a la espectacular Eleanor Baker en persona.

Dentro de la iglesia, todos los invitados esperaban a la novia para empezar con la ceremonia. Nunca antes en la historia del Real Colegio San Pablo había habido una tarde en la que se hubieran hecho tantos velados sobornos, y en la que la reja de entrada se hubiera abierto discretamente tantas veces.

De todos los presentes en la capilla, el que indudablemente estaba más inquieto era Terry, como un adolescente en su primera cita. Esperaba junto al altar, al lado de un elegante y guapísimo Ethan que sería su padrino. El altar lo presidía un sacerdote joven, de gafas y cabello oscuro, que tenía una mirada serena y sabia a pesar de su juventud. Unos cuantos días atrás, Terry no había tenido muchos problemas para convencerlo de bendecir la unión entre Candy y él, a pesar de que le había contado toda la situación sin ocultarle nada.

.

.

 _"- Yo tengo otra prioridad en mis lealtades – le había dicho el sacerdote al aceptar casarlos - Obedezco a una autoridad superior a todas, que me ordena bendecir siempre el amor. Los protocolos y los títulos terrenales no me interesan… sin afán de menospreciarlo, Su Excelencia._

 _"Sin afán de menospreciarlo" decía, pero era justamente lo que estaba haciendo con aquella sonrisa irónica. A Terry le cayó bien._

 _\- Quiere decir que es usted un inconformista, Padre._

 _\- Podría decirse…_

 _\- Creo que, en otra época, usted y yo nos hubiéramos llevado bien._

 _\- Habría sido interesante saber quién habría acabado convirtiendo a quién – asintió el sacerdote - Por lo pronto, después de su boda tendré una anécdota muy interesante para contarle a la Hermana Grey."_

.

.

Así que ahora Terry esperaba cada vez más nervioso, a que su preciosa Candy hiciera su entrada. Se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, dándose golpecitos rítmicos con el índice en la sien. Cada minuto le parecía eterno y sólo quería verla entrar.

Después de unos minutos, la novia y su pequeño cortejo nupcial llegaron al exterior de la capilla rodeada de narcisos y nomeolvides. Mientras Patty entraba para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera listo, Candy, Albert y Jane esperaban expectantes en el atrio a que llegara el momento de entrar. La novia no se había ocupado de nada respecto a la capilla – de eso se había encargado Eleonor – así que para ella sería toda una sorpresa.

Tras unos instantes volvió Patty, con una sonrisa emocionada. Hizo unos últimos ajustes con flores en el tocado de Candy para perder un par de minutos, y luego dijo que debían entrar.

\- Mi pequeña y valiente, Candy – le dijo Albert, colocándole el vaporoso velo sobre el rostro. La besó en la frente - La vida te recompensa haciéndote feliz...

Después entraron a la iglesia: las damas de honor primero y la novia del brazo de Albert, detrás.

Justo al entrar empezó a sonar la delicada melodía de un violín que parecía flotar en el ambiente al igual que los destellos multicolor de los rayos de sol que se pintaban al pasar a través de los altísimos vitrales. Conmovida, Candy dio un vistazo rápido a quienes la acompañaban en su día tan especial. Allí estaba la rutilante Eleanor Baker y Robert Hathaway, estaba el hermano menor de Terry y también George… ¡la Hermana Margaret!, un par de monjas más, estaba su adorado Archie y un hombre de cabellos oscuros que no reconoció. También estaban presentes algunos jovencitos del colegio.

Después Candy se volvió hacia quien tocaba el violín y descubrió que era la querida abuela Martha, que con la dignidad y sobriedad de sus años arrancaba dulces sonidos del instrumento llenando el ambiente de un gozo anticipado. Y luego, mientras Candy avanzaba del brazo de Albert por el pasillo de la iglesia, su corazón empezó a latir casi sin control y la novia se olvidó del mundo entero sintiéndose levemente mareada de felicidad, como si sus pies levitaran del suelo y ella hubiera empezado a flotar en cuanto vio a Terry esperándola frente al altar. La impactó tanto como aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez allí, tan alto y tan apuesto que cortaba el aliento.

Candy le sonrió, resplandesciente. De pronto no había nada ni nadie sino él, elegantemente vestido con un chaqué gris oscuro y una corbata de seda negra tipo cravat; un narciso en la solapa y cuidadosamente peinado, aunque algunos mechones castaños se habían rebelado cayéndole despreocupadamente sobre la frente.

Terry también sólo tenía ojos para ella, mirándola rendido y embelesado, acercándose gloriosamente hacia él. No podía apartar la vista de esa mujer romántica, femenina y cálida de figura espectacular y sonrisa divina, pero de alma aún más deslumbrante, que caminaba hacia él coronada de promesas en forma de rosas y narcisos entrelazados en la tiara bajo su velo nupcial.

Finalmente, Albert depositó la mano de Candy en la de Terry, y los novios se miraron con los ojos llenos de esperanza y complicidad, antes de situarse frente al altar. La música cesó, y el sacerdote abrió las manos para dar la bienvenida a esta atípica congregación en este día de bendiciones.

\- Queridos hijos míos, el día de hoy estamos aquí reunidos ante Dios y ante los nuestros…

La ceremonia transcurrió de forma preciosa, con el sacerdote recitando el antiguo ritual de amor que unía a dos almas fieles, quienes a ratos coincidían en sus radiantes miradas mutuas… En todo momento, su incandescente felicidad se esparcía entre todos los presentes que atestiguaban el juramento de amor de aquel par de rebeldes que conservaban intacta la locura del corazón.

Cuando llegó el intercambio de anillos y votos, Terry tomó entre sus fuertes manos los delicados dedos de Candy. Aunque nunca había sido un hombre muy religioso, esta tarde él había escogido unas palabras bíblicas para expresarle su amor profundo sabiendo que esa era la forma que ella prefería.

\- Con este anillo te desposo, Candice White Ardlay, para amarte, protegerte y respetarte hasta mi último aliento – lentamente, deslizó la argolla de matrimonio por su dedo anular y agregó – Y ante Dios y ante los nuestros quiero pedirte que " _jamás_ _me pidas que te deje y que me aparte de ti… porque dondequiera que tú vayas iré yo; y donde quiera que vivas, viviré yo. Tu pueblo será mi pueblo, y tu Dios será mi Dios._ " (***)

Ella, profundamente conmovida, también deslizó la argolla por el largo dedo de él.

 _-_ Con este anillo te desposo, Terrence Graham Grandchester, para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte hasta mi último aliento – ella también había buscado unas palabras para él, para hablarle en su lenguaje - Y quiero pedirte que nunca dudes de este amor que te tengo… " _duda que sean de fuego las estrellas, duda que el Sol haga movimientos, duda que la verdad sea una mentira, pero nunca dudes que te amo..._ " (****).

Finalmente, el sacerdote selló el sagrado lazo de unión entre sus almas:

\- Por el poder que me otorga Dios Nuestro Señor, los declaro marido y mujer… que lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el Hombre – miró beatíficamente a la radiante pareja – Puede besar a la novia…

Y Terry no perdió ni un segundo más para tomar del rostro a Candy con una felicidad apenas contenida, y besarla con devoción. Luego ambos se sumergieron en un fuerte y alborozado abrazo, de alma y cuerpo. Candy sintió que éste era el abrazo que ella se había prometido darle aquel lejano día en que lo vio partir en medio de lágrimas, en el puerto de Southampton. El abrazo destinado que habían de darse mientras estuvieran vivos.

\- Mi esposo… - suspiró Candy a su oído.

\- Mi preciosa esposa… - respondió él, con la voz enronquecida por la emoción.

Y Terry sólo pensó cuanto se había equivocado antes. Porque era aquí donde deseaba la eternidad: no con un abrazo por la espalda, sino de frente; no con un adiós, sino con esta nueva promesa de una vida juntos.

Antes de salir, la pareja de nuevos esposos firmó el registro de la iglesia y cuando traspasaron la puerta de la capilla, el pequeño grupo de invitados rompió en una lluvia de abrazos y felicitaciones llenas de algarabía.

Mientras salían del Colegio rumbo a la pequeña recepción que harían en Graham Manor, tuvieron sin embargo una visita inesperada. Tras la esquina de uno de los pasillos dobló la severa figura de la Madre Superiora quien al principio se quedó observando a la pareja y su comitiva, con un gesto de censura. Una de las monjas, enterada de todo y cuyos remordimientos le habían impedido quedarse callada, había ido corriendo a avisarle que dentro de los muros del colegio estaba sucediendo algo que podría perjudicar al instituto.

Candy iba sonriente del brazo de su esposo, cuando ambos se toparon con el gesto adusto de la religiosa.

\- Candice White Ardlay... – recitó la madre superiora, con aquella voz tan severa que sin querer hizo estremecer a Candy como cuando adolescente. Casi podía escuchar el final de esa frase: desde _"le prohíbo que participe en el Festival de Mayo_ " hasta " _queda expulsada del Colegio_ ", como si otra vez hubiera sido descubierta en medio de una travesura. Inconscientemente, la novia hundió sus dedos en el brazo de Terry sintiendo cómo sus músculos se le tensaban. Pero antes de que sucediera cualquier otra cosa, el novio se adelantó a hablar.

\- Todo esto lo hice yo, Hermana Grey. Asumo toda la responsabilidad por lo que ha pasado aquí esta tarde.

La rectora se volvió a verlo, arqueando las cejas.

\- Desde luego, no podía ser de otra manera... – apuntó con un tono extrañamente sereno, y luego relajó los hombros - ...Su Excelencia.

Él estaba a punto de decirle que ya no era duque, pero la rectora siguió hablando:

\- Tengo entendido que ambos se han casado esta tarde, en una ceremonia en nuestra capilla… - los miró a ambos.

\- Así es, Hermana Grey – esta vez fue Candy quien respondió y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Y somos muy felices por haberlo hecho en un lugar tan especial para nosotros. Le estamos muy agradecidos.

La Hermana Grey la vio y luego a Terry, con la mirada suavizada. Cuan arrepentida había estado durante tanto tiempo por lo que pasó aquella vez y, aunque jamás podría aceptarlo públicamente, cuanto tiempo había rezado rogando por redención. Desde luego, ella no había autorizado nada, pero sintió que esta era una respuesta a sus plegarias para ya no llevar esa carga sobre su conciencia.

\- Entonces sólo me queda felicitarlos - sonrió la Hermana Grey. Para una mujer tan poco afecta a la ternura, su gesto era todo un acontecimiento – Y desearles una vida de felicidad, llena de amor y bendición. Finalmente todo es como debió haber sido.

Los novios agradecieron su sinceridad y comprensión. Ellos también sintieron que les quitaban un peso de encima, sobre todo Terry.

La recepción que siguió a la ceremonia religiosa empezó casi al caer la noche en el espectacular castillo de Graham Manor. Fue muchísimo más discreta de lo originalmente planeado, pero no menos falta de amor; más pequeña e íntima y, por lo mismo, llena de gozo y felicidad por ser tan falta de pretensiones, además del cariño sincero que todos los presentes se profesaban.

Para el evento se prepararon mesas de bufet espléndidas con manteles y delicadas porcelanas exclusivas, antiguos cubiertos de plata y aromáticos buquets de flores, todo brillando bajo los imponentes candelabros colgantes que deslumbraban en una miríada de destellos de cristal cortado. Se ofrecieron platillos de sabor exquisito y vino de calidad para todos los presentes, quienes no sólo eran casi todos los asistentes a la ceremonia religiosa sino que por primera vez en muchos años Graham Manor abrió sus puertas a una gran pluralidad de invitados: la servidumbre de la casa se incorporó al festejo, algunos colaboradores y muchos de los inquilinos más antiguos y apreciados de la finca. En el castillo ducal, no había habido en siglos una noche más democrática que aquella.

Después de los brindis de rigor, una pequeña orquesta inició con los primeros compases en el espléndido Gran Salón y fueron los novios los que abrieron el baile. Bailaron en el centro de la pista sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, con sus cabezas muy cerca la una de la otra como si compartieran el mejor secreto del mundo.

\- No hay palabras para describir lo hermosa que te ves esta noche, Candy. Sé que aquella primera vez que me viste entrar a la capilla del colegio te quité el aliento – le dijo él, endemoniadamente guapo y arrogante – Pero esta tarde me devolviste el favor con creces. Estás preciosa.

Ella le sonrió, radiante y enamorada.

\- Tú tampoco te ves nada mal – le respondió, juguetona.

\- ¿Crees que nos extrañarán mucho si desapareciéramos pronto?

\- Claro que nos extrañarán. Somos los novios.

\- Te aseguro que todos entenderán - la voz de él era ronca, y ya no bromeaba.

Abrumada por el deseo que sintió de repente, la sonrisa de Candy también se borró.

\- Después de la medianoche - le prometió.

Terry suspiró con aspereza, resignado. Le dio un beso discreto y tibio bajo el oído, casi en el cuello.

\- Contaré los minutos... - le susurró, su aliento cálido sobre la oreja.

Después del primer baile, otras parejas más salieron a la pista a disfrutar del repertorio musical. Los recién casados bailaron varias piezas más y luego fueron a recibir las felicitaciones de algunos invitados. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y apuesto, de cabellos y ojos negros, sagaces e inteligentes. Sonreía casi tan bien como Terry.

\- Candy, este es mi amigo Jake Rowland – lo presentó su esposo – Creo que ya te he hablado de él.

Rowland le hizo una ligera reverencia, aunque un poco tosca.

\- Mis felicitaciones, duquesa… es decir, Lady… señora... - el hombre pareció un poco confundido y tras unos segundos se volvió hacia Terry, echando por tierra toda su pretendida elegancia – Diantres, Grandchester, ¿cómo hay que llamarla?

\- Sólo Candy – respondió la rubia, adelantándose a la respuesta con una sonrisa divertida en los labios – Con "Candy" estará bien – ella sabía que este hombre y Terry eran buenos amigos, así que confiaba en que también lo sería suyo. Le pidió que no usaran las formalidades.

\- Gracias, Candy – le sonrió el hombre, aliviado de encontrarse a alguien tan poco afecta a las reverencias - ¿Te ha contado tu esposo que nos conocimos en las trincheras de guerra? ¿Que él me salvó la vida?

Pero Terry interrumpió rápidamente negando con la cabeza, mientras Candy lo miraba con asombro.

\- Hablemos de cosas más interesantes – propuso él aclarándose la garganta, cambiando de tema. Su mirada tenía un brillo malicioso cuando agregó - ¿Por qué mejor no le dices a Candy a quién quieres que te presente esta noche, Rowland?

Jake casi dio un respingo. Se ajustó la corbata con gesto embarazoso.

\- A tu dama de honor – respondió después de unos segundos, y Candy se preocupó creyendo que se hablaba de Jane. Sin embargo, el hombre agregó – Me gustaría conocer a la señorita Patricia O'Brian. Es la que escribe esos reportajes tan brillantes, ¿verdad?

Candy asintió, aliviada. Vio a la distancia a Patty, charlando y riendo animadamente con Albert y Jane, y sus mejores aptitudes de casamentera salieron a flote.

\- Ven conmigo, Jake. Justo en este momento te la presentaré – sonrió pícaramente y se lo llevó con ella mientras hacía un gesto de diablilla a su esposo, quien la vio partir meneando la cabeza con divertida resignación.

No duró solo ni un minuto cuando ya Ethan estaba a su lado con una bebida en las manos.

\- Casi te sales con la tuya, Grandchester.

\- ¿Casi?

\- Esto todavía no termina. Sabes que el ducado está en suspenso hasta que la Corona apruebe la abdicación – el conde trató de sonar realista pero no pesimista – Si el rey se empeña, puede anular tu matrimonio.

\- ¿Cómo podría anularse? Fueron testigos un honorable conde y su hermana. Y por cierto, el conde también fue el padrino – lo miró refiriéndose a él, con cierto toque de ironía – También estuvo presente el nuevo Duque de Grandchester – lo dijo sin pizca de amargura, prosiguiendo con su enumeración – está uno de los hombres más ricos de América, y la reportera más afamada del Reino Unido, un reputado actor y director teatral, y una de las actrices más famosas del mundo. Además de un exitoso hombre de negocios... bueno, dos – a regañadientes, agregó a Archie – Como ves, hay testigos más que acreditados para legitimarlo. Y siempre sostendré que nadie tenía conocimiento del veto real, excepto yo.

\- Todo saldrá a la luz en cuanto se publique sobre tu boda. Al rey no le gustará.

\- Sí, lo sé. El sacerdote me ha dado un plazo de tres días antes de que envíe el aviso al periódico local. Debo entrevistarme con el rey antes de eso.

\- No quiso verte antes, ¿qué te hace pensar que querrá verte ahora?

\- Bueno, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Además, tengo una muy buena idea para verlo ahora.

\- Estás jugando con fuego, Terrence – desde que se conocían, era la primera vez que Ethan usaba su nombre de pila. Su advertencia tenía un toque de preocupación.

Terry sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- No hubo otra manera de hacerlo – se volvió a ver a Candy y su sonrisa llena de sol - Y ella lo vale. Todo por ella lo vale.

Ethan sonrió con ironía. Le reprochaba a su amigo, pero a su vez deseaba tener eso mismo con alguien… con Blaire. Aunque muy probablemente era algo que jamás sucedería.

\- Eres un hombre afortunado, Grandchester – le dijo finalmente, con sinceridad.

\- Sí, lo sé - Terry puso una mano sobre su hombro, agradeciéndole con la mirada - Y espero que muy pronto tú también lo seas, Ethan.

Los dos pensaron en Blaire, a quien no informaron de la boda al igual que Aveline y que no estaban allí. Ethan, sobre todo, pensó con preocupación en la dueña de aquellos ojos almendrados que tanto le quitaban el sueño... sobre todo porque el asunto de la red de Bradley Wharton estaba por explotar en cualquier momento, revelando delitos terribles e inesperados cómplices. Pero Blaire nuevamente no había hecho caso de las advertencias de Terry ni de Ethan, pensando que sólo lo calumniaban.

Después de un rato más los novios bailaron con los invitados más cercanos a su corazón, intercambiando con ellos sinceras palabras de cariño y felicidad. Fue la primera vez que Terry bailó públicamente con su madre y ambos se veían realmente satisfechos, a pesar de todo. Casi era una despedida, pues la actriz partiría a París en unos cuantos días más después de dar una última función especial.

La fiesta siguió su curso hasta que en algún momento la mano de Terry se deslizó por la espalda de Candy, exactamente a las doce en punto, en un mudo recordatorio de lo que había prometido. Ella se volvió a mirar a sus intensos ojos verdiazul y no hicieron falta las palabras; de pronto fue como si se liberaran miles de mariposas, revoloteando todas en su interior … así que la recién casada se disculpó rápidamente y luego ambos esposos se perdieron discretamente en los pasillos vecinos al Gran Salón, mientras varios pares de ojos veían su escapada con picardía. El resto de los invitados se quedó departiendo al alegre ritmo de la orquesta mientras Lord Edward Grandchester, por primera vez en su vida, terminaba fungiendo de anfitrión con la ayuda de Jane, Ethan y el mayordomo Wosley. Seguramente aprendería rápido.

En cuanto se perdieron por los pasillos, Terry tomó a Candy y la alzó en sus fuertes brazos con una sorprendente facilidad. Ella rió, colgándose de su cuello.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas, esposo?

\- A mi habitación.

Ella le dio un beso húmedo sobre su quijada y luego otro justo debajo de la barbilla. Y otro sobre los labios.

\- Pecosa, tú sabrás si sigues. Estoy a punto de bajarte y tomarte sobre la alfombra – le advirtió él, bastante en serio. Ella parecía ignorar todo lo que le provocaba.

Candy quiso reír, pero en lugar de eso su respiración se contuvo. Se quedó quieta y no hizo más, mientras sentía como iban calentándosele las mejillas y el cuerpo entero de anticipación. Ruborizada hasta los cabellos, se preguntó por qué la idea de que Terry cumpliera su advertencia le parecía de pronto tan fascinante.

Las firmes zancadas de Terry se hicieron más largas, sintiendo que faltaban kilómetros hasta llegar a sus aposentos. La había deseado como un condenado todos estos días, especialmente los más complicados. Con un demonio, pensó, ¿por qué el castillo tenía que ser tan malditamente grande?

Finalmente alcanzaron la habitación y traspasaron su puerta, con la música y el mundo entero eclipsándose a sus espaldas. La alcoba estaba levemente iluminada por un haz luminoso de luna llena que se filtraba a través de las ventanas, proyectando su hipnótica claridad sobre la alfombra.

Terry llevó a Candy hasta la cama y la depositó allí con suavidad, mientras ella echaba un vistazo rápido a su alrededor… sabía que no se quedarían a vivir aquí, pero le encantaba la idea de conocer la habitación que durante tanto tiempo había sido de él. Todo estaba impregnado de su carácter. Era muy amplia y sobria, decorada con exquisito detalle... pero en este momento lo que resultaba más fascinante era la enorme cama con dosel en la que lo esperaba, con su elegante cubierta color bermellón. Ella sintió la sensualidad de la tela bajo sus dedos, llena de anticipación.

Cuando él se sentó al borde de la cama frente a ella, a Candy se le cortó la respiración pensando en cuan equivocada estaba. Lo más fascinante de esta noche era Terry y la intensidad de su cautivante mirada... daba igual que fuera en esta cama magnífica, en un establo o sobre la alfombra, ella quería tocarlo y él que la amara. Terry se había quitado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata, unos mechones le caían rebeldes sobre la frente. La novia hundió sus dedos en ellos y se los acomodó con dulzura, a la vez que él le acariciaba los hombros y los brazos. Luego le guió la barbilla, para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Al fin solos, Candy – murmuró él, su voz era increíblemente oscura y aterciopelada - Y eres mía. Acabas de decírselo a Dios y al mundo… y ahora quiero que me lo repitas a mí... - levantó una ceja, licencioso - ...de todas las formas posibles.

Sus ojos brillaban expectantes… como un tigre acechando a su presa. Ella casi soltó una risita nerviosa, como si él estuviera a punto de devorarla.

\- Sólo espero que ese vestido no tenga muchos botones… - agregó él roncamente, y el corazón de Candy dio un brinco, no sabiendo si tomarlo como una amenaza o una promesa. Afortunadamente, apenas tenía unos cuantos.

\- Puedo quitármelo yo… - le ofreció ella, casi sin aliento.

\- No, no. Déjame hacerlo a mí, por favor – casi rogó - Te prometo que seré muy cuidadoso.

\- ¿Y me dejarás hacerte lo mismo a ti?

El lanzó una espiración profunda, imaginando a Candy desnudándolo. Su voz sonó más ronca cuando respondió.

\- En ese caso no podré prometerte nada.

Pero él sí cumplió su promesa quitando los zapatos y las medias de Candy con cuidado, con una demora casi sensual. Le acarició el empeine y tobillos, subiendo sus manos por sus pantorrillas hasta sus muslos, con sus largos dedos dejando regueros de fuego por toda la blanca piel. Luego llevó las manos a sus hombros para quitarle el vestido que ya había desabotonado, dejándolo caer. Ella vestía un finísimo camisón de gasa y seda, cuya visión lo enloqueció… Candy era tan suave y tan tibia, tan suya.

Ella correspondió quitándole la corbata y desabrochó su camisa sin que dejaran de mirarse a los ojos. Luego sus delicadas manos recorrieron el fuerte torso de él, explorándolo, reconociendo la textura de su piel caliente y la fuerza de sus líneas duras. Sus respiraciones se profundizaron al unísono, acompasadas, y finalmente ambos se abandonaron a la fuerza de sus sentimientos y a la violencia de su deseo. Así sus prendas cayeron una a una, hasta que al fin sus cuerpos terminaron desnudos entre las sábanas besándose con hambre, con el apetito insaciable de sus cuerpos ávidos el uno del otro... ambos se susurraron multitudes de "te amo" y palabras apasionadas en medio de una sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos. La feroz adoración que sentía el uno por el otro era tan abrumadora que apenas podían resistirla y se desbordaba de sus corazones con la fuerza de una marea incontenible que se vaciaba hasta sus manos para acariciar eróticamente la piel del otro. Se besaron con desespero... con un ardor implacable, casi agresivo, y luego Candy se abandonó al placer entre sus brazos sintiéndose ingrávida mientras las manos firmes de Terry la llenaban de caricias y su boca le cubría todo el cuerpo de besos… Entonces ella lo necesitó con una fuerza tan increíble que ya no pudo esperar más y lo exigió, aferrándose a su espalda y clavándole las uñas, enardecida ante el desesperado deseo de tenerlo hundido en su cuerpo hasta su parte más profunda.

Cuando por fin lo sintió firmemente encajado en ella, siendo mecida por sus acometidas, Candy lanzó un hondo suspiro de saciedad.

\- ¿Te gusta? - susurró él contra sus labios, absorbiendo el aliento de sus gemidos.

Ella no respondió nada, pero sus ojos le dijeron todo. Que no parara. Que nunca se fuera. Que siempre la amara.

Se fundieron de placer el uno en el otro, dos seres hermosos amándose apasionadamente hasta que el frenesí los absorbió y restalló violentamente en sus cuerpos, como olas rompiendo en tromba contra los riscos. Ambos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo, él creyendo que sólo había nacido para éste momento mientras que a ella la invadía una fuerza tempestuosa y nueva, haciéndose fruto en su vientre.

Hicieron el amor un par de veces más hasta que un dulce cansancio los invadió y se quedaron dormidos abrazados, desnudos y sus pieles calientes en contacto, con los abundantes rizos del cabello largo y brillante de Candy esparcidos sobre el torso de él. El corazón de ambos estaba colmado de felicidad.

Horas después, cuando Candy abrió los ojos en la tímida claridad del alba, se sorprendió de que su cuerpo estuviera erizado y que la transición entre el sueño y la realidad no acabara de resolverse. Se sentía en medio de una nube etérea, mientras se daba cuenta de que los hábiles dedos de Terry la despertaban acariciando con delicadeza la sensibilísima piel del vértice entre sus muslos. Instintivamente, ella se arqueó contra su mano mientras sentía el calor de la boca de su esposo respirando contra la suya.

\- Buenos días, Pecosa…

Ella quiso responder lo mismo, pero no pudo hablar. Sólo gimió, derretida de placer. Qué despertar tan maravilloso.

Él siguió con su caricia hasta que ella no pudo más, y se aferró a sus hombros.

\- Ven… ven otra vez – le pidió Candy, casi como un ruego.

\- No, todavía no. Déjame verte.

Ella cerró los ojos nuevamente y se arqueó otra vez contra su caricia, sumergiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Sus pensamientos viajaban desde el placer en su piel hasta la eternidad.

De pronto un sonido seco e impaciente llenó la habitación; alguien llamaba a la puerta con insistencia.

Candy pareció volver de un lugar muy lejano al que todavía no había llegado y abrió los ojos mientras ambos se miraban en silencio, con las respiraciones agitadas. Ella tenía una súplica muda en la mirada, la misma de la noche anterior.

Pero tocaron a la puerta otra vez, los golpes más fuertes.

Él maldijo en silencio, ¿quién demonios se atrevía a llamar a una alcoba de recién casados, sobre todo cuando había dejado instrucciones precisas de no ser molestados? Candy estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis y él solo quería verla y sentirla estremecida por su caricia.

Y los golpes a la puerta se hicieron más apremiantes.

\- ¡Con mil demonios! Mataré a quien sea… - masculló entonces él, frustrado, con los músculos del cuello tensos. Se incorporó sobre sus brazos mientras ella suspiraba profundamente, tratando de recomponerse - ¿Quién es y qué quiere? - gritó hacia quien llamaba.

Por un momento nadie respondió, hasta que por fin una voz vacilante se escuchó a través de la puerta.

\- Terrence, soy yo.

Era la Duquesa viuda de Grandchester.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

(*) Los tanques de guerra fueron usado por primera vez por el ejército británico en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Eran un arma que se desarrolló en secreto, mientras fingían manufacturar y transportar "tanques de agua". De allí su nombre.

(**) Si quieren ponerle una melodía a esta escena les sugiero que busquen en YouTube cualquiera de las composiciones de Takeo Watanabe para " _Candy, Candy"_ en versión piano, e imaginen que toca su favorita. La mía es "Terry, el solitario" aunque, como pueden ver, afortunadamente en este fic no será más :)

(***) Fracción del Libro de Ruth, 1:16. Utilizado por Terry fuera del contexto original, porque es una declaración de amor filial entre una nuera y su suegra. A mí me parece una de las más hermosas declaraciones de amor y lealtad de todos los tiempos.

(****) Fragmento de "Hamlet" (segundo acto, segunda escena) de William Shakespeare. Carta de Hamlet a Ofelia.

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todas, por leer y por su paciencia!**

Especialmente a Gladys, Gcfavela, Locadeamor, CandyPecosa, Elisa Lucia V, Gissa A. Graham, Betina C., Noramendoza112, Lalaco, Becky Grandchester, Skarllet Northman, Vero, Maddie Grandchester Andley, Graciela W, Gabyleyva9999, Dalia, Stormaw, Clauseri, Darling eveling, Vane W. G., HaniR, Jocemit, Eli, Phambe, Paty Grandchester, ClauT, Ara, Ines, Yagui, Maquig, Erika, Iris Adriana, Nataly Alejos, Vivian Granchester, Anna María, Liz Garcia, Alondra, Angye, Lectora 1977, Dianley, Lucy Esparza, Celia, Arelys Flores, Ale Mia, CRA, Candice White, Clover, Nidiyare, Nohely, Solsire, Moonwiza e "invitadas", les agradezco mucho por todas y cada una de sus palabras... la gran mayoría no las merezco pero me pongo egoísta a lo Eliza, y me las quedo. Durante esta historia han sido muy generosas, gracias.

Igualmente, a quienes me regalan un favorito y/o me siguen en fanfiction, mil gracias.

Ahora, las notas respecto al fic: Todo resultó bastante obvio, ¿no? Cuando empecé a imaginar este fic tenía muchas ganas de escribir a un Terry duque, con grandes caballerizas a su disposición para que pudiera cabalgar a sus anchas por sus tierras, y con una enorme biblioteca en la que incluso pensé escribirle una escena a lo "Atonement". Y Terry dijo que estaba bien, pero que sólo un rato. En la percepción que yo tengo de los personajes, lo que él siempre ha deseado realmente es ser actor y vivir valiéndose por sí mismo fuera de los rígidos estándares de la aristocracia, y creo que sólo así será plenamente feliz... y con la Pecas, por supuesto. En mi opinión, tanto él como Candy siempre se distinguieron de su entorno por ser auténticos y poco interesados en las cosas materiales, con valores y convicciones bastante contestatarios para su época, y en esta historia he tratado de respetar lo más posible sus personalidades, pero ya me dirán ustedes si me equivoqué.

Bueno, sólo queda un capítulo más y terminamos la historia. Ha sido muy larga, ¿verdad? Si lo acontecido no las desilusionó demasiado y deciden seguir hasta el final, nos veremos nuevamente en el **Capítulo 16: "El mejor día de mi vida".** Capítulo final, con mini-epílogo incluido.

* * *

Nuevamente, agradezco a Anna María Pruneda el cuidado y la dedicación con la que ha hecho las correcciones de este capítulo. ¡Mi agradecimiento, siempre!


	17. Capítulo 16 - El mejor día de mi vida

**.**

 **Declaración: La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki/ Yumiko Igarashi en la historia de "Candy Candy". Otros eventos y situaciones fueron tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS) de Kyoko Mizuki, seudónimo de Keiko Nagita.**

* * *

 **:::: ADVERTENCIA ::::**

 **Éste es el capítulo final completo, y es MUY largo. A las valientes que se atrevan a leerlo, pueden racionarlo en partes para que no se les haga tan pesado… a quienes ya leyeron el fragmento anteriormente publicado, pueden saltar hasta el corte de página. Prácticamente no cambié ni corté lo antes publicado. Mil gracias.**

* * *

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Por Alexa PQ

 **CAPÍTULO 16: El mejor día de mi vida.**

 **-o-**

Desde que había regresado a Graham Manor, ya como un adulto, Terry nunca se había entrevistado con su madrastra como lo hizo aquella mañana. Usaba sólo unos pantalones gris oscuro y estaba en mangas de camisa, con la prenda descuidadamente colocada como si apenas hubiera tenido tiempo de meterla en el pantalón. Lo que no había cambiado era el negro ánimo con el que siempre recibía a la duquesa, sobre todo cuando se atrevió a interrumpirlo en su primer despertar junto a su esposa.

\- ¿Qué quiere, señora? – le preguntó Terry sin saludarla siquiera, reuniéndose con la mujer en la salita contigua a su habitación. Odiaba dejar a Candy, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, y sobre todo la forma en que la había dejado – Espero que no se trate otra vez de alguna de sus tonterías.

Sophia de Grandchester tenía la boca crispada, a medias entre la rabia y el miedo. Sin embargo, ni aun así podía deprenderse de su naturaleza entrometida.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí anoche, Terrence?

\- Me casé – contestó él, escueto. Luego insistió - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

La duquesa abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la noticia de su matrimonio. Pero luego arqueó las cejas pensando que ese era un tema que debía dejar para más tarde.

\- Terrence, Blaire se fugó anoche – sollozó la señora, con un dejo de desesperación.

Fue el turno de sorprenderse de él.

\- ¿Con Wharton?

Ella asintió, débilmente.

\- Blaire y yo tuvimos una gran pelea ayer – explicó Sophia - Le advertí sobre la investigación que estaban haciendo desde el Parlamento; esas patrañas en las que Sir Bradley está tratando de involucrar a mi pobre hermano...

\- No son ningunas patrañas - intervino Terry, molesto - Y su hermano _sí_ que está involucrado. Es más, me atrevo a decir que es uno de los cabecillas de la operación…

\- ¡Tonterías! - la voz de la duquesa se quebró – Anoche… anoche fueron a arrestarlo como si se tratara de cualquier vulgar hijo de vecino. ¡Es un conde! Y se atrevieron a enviarlo a la Torre de Londres – la señora sollozó una vez más – Van a juzgarlo.

Terry apenas se inmutó. No podía sentir compasión por un criminal como ése, por más "noble" que fuera. Y aun así, pensó, semejante canalla no iba a sufrir la justicia de la gente común porque los pares ingleses sólo podían ser juzgados por "iguales" _,_ y sólo podían ser sentenciados por una comisión integrada _ex profeso_ en la Cámara de los Lores.

\- ¿Lo enviaron a la Torre?

\- Sí. Entre algunas otras cosas, también lo acusan de tener contactos con el Reich Alemán durante la pasada guerra.

\- Sí. Algo así escuché… - apuntó Terry, sabiendo lo delicado del asunto. La traición a la Corona podía castigarse con la muerte.

\- ¡Lo están calumniando! Él sólo buscaba consensos en la Cámara de los Lores. Por eso incluso yo lo ayudaba para que tú lo apoyaras en sus propuestas…

Terry levantó las cejas, súbitamente sorprendido. Desde luego, recordaba con claridad las veces que la duquesa intentó inmiscuirse una y otra vez e influir en él para influenciar sus votos en el Parlamento. Tal vez Sophia de Grandchester podía estar involucrada en las actividades de su hermano, ¿tal vez en algo tan grave como traición a la Corona?... después de todo, su familia de abolengo poseía algunos títulos alemanes.

\- Sí, recuerdo su molesta insistencia, señora. Especialmente para que yo siguiera sus instrucciones en la Cámara de los Lores – apuntó Terry, suspicaz – Parecía usted muy interesada en las alianzas de su hermano y bastante desesperada por apoyarlas.

\- No pretenderás insinuar que yo estaba involucrada...

\- No lo sé – por más que Terry lo intentó, no pudo evitar que una sonrisita burlona se dibujara en una de las comisuras de sus labios - ¿Está usted involucrada? ¿Encontrarán algo cuando ahonden en las investigaciones?

Sophia palideció ante la mera insinuación.

\- Déjalo ya, Terrence. Quiero que vayas a la Cámara de los Lores y que cierres inmediatamente toda la investigación.

Él entornó los ojos con desconfianza. Evidentemente, la duquesa todavía no estaba enterada de su renuncia al ducado… Y tampoco parecía saber que una vez abierta la cloaca, el hedor que brotaba impedía cerrarla sin sanearla primero.

\- Ya no puedo hacer eso – respondió Terry, sin faltar a la verdad – Y aunque pudiera, tampoco lo haría, de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Claro que puedes! Puedes hacer eso y mucho más... pero sólo te estás vengando de mí.

\- No, señora. Esto no es un acto de venganza, sino de justicia. Esa es la diferencia entre usted y yo – el hombre frunció el entrecejo – Su hermano y todos los demás involucrados se aprovecharon de la miseria de demasiada gente de una forma ruin, y que resulta realmente repugnante para alguien que alardea de nobleza en sus venas.

La duquesa le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

\- ¿Y eso a quién le importa? - estalló Sophia en lágrimas - ¡Esa plebe no es nada! ¡Es gente que no le importa a nadie, van a morirse de hambre de todos modos!

Terry apretó los labios, rabioso e indignado. Sin embargo, parecía que ya se estaba haciendo justicia y él sólo quería saber qué es lo que quería esta bruja, para que se largara lo antes posible.

\- Dígame, señora – insistió él sobre el asunto que la llevó hasta allí - ¿qué sucedió con Blaire?

La duquesa había sacado un pañuelo de su escote y se estaba enjugando las lágrimas.

\- Huyó con Sir Bradley – gimoteó ella, aplacando su tono - Después de nuestra pelea, ella salió a Stonehurst Hall y se quedó allí toda la tarde. Por la noche Lady Aveline me envió un mensaje diciendo que Blaire se quedaría con ellos a cenar, y que podrían hospedarla esa noche si la cena se prolongaba. Dijo que Lord Stonehurst estaba con ellas, y que no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Terry levantó una ceja, suspicaz. Él sabía que eso no era cierto, Stonehurst estuvo con ellos la tarde anterior.

\- Pero Lady Aveline ayudó a Blaire a fugarse anoche de Stonehurst Hall – remató diciendo la duquesa, confirmando las sospechas de Terry.

\- ¿Así que se fue por su propia voluntad?

\- ¿Cómo podría irse por su propia voluntad? Blaire es una dama. Evidentemente fue seducida y obligada.

Pero Terry no podía olvidar lo reacia que su hermana estuvo siempre de separarse de Sir Bradley. Aunque no le cupo ninguna duda que la joven se había ido por decisión propia y enamorada, sabía que de cualquier forma tenía que asegurarse.

\- Iré a ver si ella está bien... - accedió Terry – Pero si Blaire se fue por voluntad propia y quiere quedarse con él, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Respetaré lo que ella decida.

\- No. ¡No! Tráela de vuelta. Arrastrando de los cabellos si es necesario. Está arruinando su reputación y no pueden compararla con esa mujerzuela que es tu ma… - se detuvo y corrigió al instante - Nos desprestigiará a todos… Tráela a como dé lugar.

\- ¿Cuándo se fue?

\- Lady Aveline dijo que después de la medianoche, partieron hacia Gretna Green.

Él recordó que sólo había una razón por la que una pareja de enamorados huía a ese poblado escocés.

\- ¿Y no se le ha ocurrido pensar que ya pudieron haberse casado?

Sophia se mordió un puño, con gesto escandalizado.

\- Santo Dios, no. Espero que todavía no hayan llegado, ella no puede casarse con un don nadie y que ahora encima es un prófugo de la justicia – la duquesa lo miró con ojos desesperados - Corre por ella, Terrence. Te lo ruego. Sé que me odias a mí y harías todo por hundirme, pero hazlo por ella. Es tu hermana.

Terry resopló una risita de incredulidad, negando casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Ahora sí resultaba hipócritamente conveniente que Blaire fuera su hermana.

\- Detén la investigación sobre mi hermano, Terrence, y ve a buscar a Blaire – insistió Sophia. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras estrujaba su pañuelo - ¿Quieres que te suplique? ¿Que me hinque ante ti?

Él la miró, por un segundo disfrutando indebidamente de esa ironía de la vida; la señora estaba dispuesta a ser humillada. La oferta era francamente tentadora.

Pero él lo rechazó. Realmente ya estaba cansado de esa mujer.

\- No haré nada por su hermano, pero iré a buscar a Blaire, y me aseguraré que esté bien – decidió Terry - Ahora, márchese a Grandchester House y espere noticias mías.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y el mayordomo entró a la habitación. La duquesa desvió la vista tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas desesperadas, mientras Terry se volvía hacia Wosley.

\- Buenos días, milord – atendiendo a sus indicaciones el mayordomo había dejado de llamarle "Su Excelencia" pero, siendo incapaz de ser infiel a la ancestral tradición inglesa, se oponía a despojarlo de su tratamiento nobiliario. Además, le tenía verdadero cariño – Lamento la interrupción precisamente hoy, pero Lord Stonehurst lo espera abajo y también solicita hablar con usted.

Terry pidió que lo hicieran subir y la duquesa anunció que se retiraría, pues le apenaba verse las caras con Lord Stonehurst tras el comportamiento de Blaire.

\- El conde me llamó muy temprano para avisarme de todo. Él está de verdad avergonzado por el proceder de su hermana – dijo Sophia llena de rencor, antes de retirarse. Ya se había secado las lágrimas, pero su tono todavía mostraba mucha angustia – Y está muy preocupado por el paradero de Blaire. ¡Qué vergüenza, que tu hermana se haya enlodado así!

Terry, ya harto de sus palabras y de su tono, agradeció mentalmente que la duquesa se fuera mientras pensaba que debía volver con Candy para explicarle todo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Ethan Stockwell entró a la habitación tan pulcramente vestido de traje y corbata de seda como solía hacerlo, pero su cabello estaba descuidadamente peinado como si también él hubiera tenido mucha prisa.

\- Hola, Grandchester – lo saludó el conde en cuanto entró – Lamento que todo esto esté ocurriendo justo un día después de tu boda.

Luego le confirmó que Aveline había ayudado a Lady Blaire a fugarse con Wharton, pero que habían sido secretamente observadas por la doncella de Jane, quien no dudó en decírselo a Crawford en cuanto amaneció. Después la noticia llegó hasta él, aunque había exigido la discreción de todos los enterados.

\- Ya la duquesa vino a enterarme de todo – asintió Terry cuando el conde dejó de explicar - Ahora iré a Gretna Green, a buscar a Blaire.

\- Yo iré contigo – dijo Ethan, en una afirmación. Pero, aunque su voz sonaba tan firme como siempre, tenía en sus ojos una sombra de desesperanza que Terry lamentaba verle en la mirada.

\- No, Stonehurst. Será difícil para ti.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Fue mi hermana quien los ayudó y… - Ethan se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera conmocionado - Y bueno, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Terry le palmeó el hombro, entendiéndolo perfectamente. Lo alcanzaría en unos minutos más en el vestíbulo de Graham Manor para partir con rumbo hacia Gretna Green, pero antes tenía que volver con Candy.

Cuando Terry volvió a la recámara, su esposa ya se había levantado y vestido con una bata de seda que ajustaba perfectamente su figura tentadora. Esperándolo, Candy había cepillado su melena suelta hasta volverla hipnóticamente lustrosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Terry? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Antes de responderle, él hundió su mano bajo sus rizos admirando la forma en que el cabello rubio le cubría las manos. Luego la besó profundamente, buscando en el roce sedoso de sus labios la calma que necesitaba para afrontar lo que se avecinaba. Odiaba tener que irse, pero también estaba muy preocupado por su hermana.

\- Candy, Blaire se fugó con Wharton – le informó tras separarse de su aliento – Tengo que ir a Gretna Green, a buscarla.

\- Qué terrible… - Candy lo miró con ojos preocupados - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

\- Nada me gustaría más, no quiero dejarte – él hundió su nariz en la suave curva de su cuello, aspirando su aroma - Pero no puedo llevarte esta vez. Ethan está conmigo... ya es suficiente complicado para él y se sentiría avergonzado.

\- Es porque está enamorado de Blaire, ¿verdad?

Él asintió, con un suspiro áspero. Candy siempre era tan intuitiva.

\- Sí. Ethan está enamorado de Blaire.

Ella entendió que en estos momentos debía sacrificar un poco de su tiempo al lado de Terry. Ethan siempre había sido tan agradable y gentil, tan magnífica persona, y ella lamentaba mucho que ahora estuviera sufriendo.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás?

\- Creo que me tomará todo el día, el viaje es largo y estoy pensando en irnos en coche para buscar en las hosterías del camino con la esperanza de que todavía no hayan llegado a Escocia – le explicó Terry – Pero volveré a ti hoy por la noche, no habrá nada en el mundo que pueda detenerme para eso.

\- Debes tener cuidado. Yo entenderé si no puedes volver hoy…

\- Volveré – dijo él. Aunque su tono era decidido, tenía una inquietante ternura - ¿Me esperarás?

Ella sonrió, con los ojos llenos de amor.

\- Claro que sí, con impaciencia. Siempre te he esperado.

Él le tomó la boca otra vez, sus labios cálidos y firmes transmitiéndole toda la necesidad que tenía de ella. Candy se abandonó contra él, tomando de la intoxicante ternura de su beso la fuerza para pasar este día sin él. Le podrían robar su día, pero su noche no.

\- Pediré que te suban el desayuno – dijo entonces Terry, acariciándole la punta de su naricita – Tostadas, huevos escalfados y jugo de naranja. Y café… desde luego.

\- Y mucha mermelada. No olvides la mermelada - dijo ella, relamiéndose los labios.

Él rió, con ganas de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos y quedarse con ella todo el día bajo las sábanas. Pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo se contuvo y, para evitar la tentación, relajó su abrazo alejándose ligeramente.

\- Me arreglaré rápidamente para bajar, no hay tiempo que perder…

\- Te ayudaré – se ofreció ella.

Para Candy fue toda una revelación ayudarlo con sus rutinas matutinas. Alguna vez había soñado con prepararle el desayuno y despedirlo en la puerta de su hogar, y esto que hacían ahora se parecía mucho a lo que seguramente sucedería en el futuro. Él amaba la calidez con que ella le ajustaba la corbata, y la delicadeza con que le mesaba los cabellos, pero tuvo que pensar en Blaire para decidirse a salir de allí antes de que nada en el mundo pudiera alejarlo de su dulce contacto.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Terry se volvió hacia Candy para decirle desde la puerta.

\- Por cierto, Pecosa. Hay un regalo esperando por ti abajo, en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Un regalo? - ella abrió los ojos, asombrada.

\- Por tu cumpleaños – le guiñó él - Cuando regrese, me dirás si te gustó.

Ella suspiró al ver la puerta cerrarse tras él, pensando que ya habían sido suficientes regalos. Había recibido muchos obsequios como regalo de bodas, y ella además se los había tomado como presentes de cumpleaños. Nunca antes había recibido tantas joyas juntas como el día anterior; de Albert, Archie, Ethan e incluso de Eleanor. Y además los regalos de las chicas, tan femeninos cuando eran algo para ella o tan prácticos para auxiliarla en su vida de casada.

Candy se dirigió al aseo de la habitación, resuelta a vestirse para recibir su desayuno. Aunque Terry le había dicho que era un privilegio de las damas casadas el desayunar en sus camas, ella no se creía capaz de permitirse tal indulgencia. No sin él. Tomaría su desayuno y luego se encargaría de arreglar el equipaje y dejarlo todo listo para mudarse... él le había dicho que muy posiblemente tuvieran que salir de Graham Manor después de ver al rey, lo que según Terry ocurriría pasado mañana en la última función de "Macbeth", en el "Teatro de Su Majestad".

Aunque, al parecer, el rey todavía no estaba enterado de que tendrían un encuentro con él.

 **-o-**

Terry y Ethan partieron sin dilación alguna hacia Gretna Green mientras las pinceladas grises y rosáceas de la aurora desaparecían en la claridad azul celeste de la mañana. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer el viaje en automóvil, pero al principio Ethan insistió en que los llevara su chófer.

\- Será más discreto que vayamos tú y yo solos, Stonehurst – le explicó Terry, pensando que esa era una de las razones por las que no había pedido a Candy que lo acompañara. Además de que sería un viaje endemoniadamente cansado.

El conde estuvo de acuerdo, dándose cuenta de que antes debía calmarse para poder pensar con claridad, como tenía por costumbre. Sólo que enterarse de la fuga de Blaire y de que había sido su propia hermanita Aveline quien se lo hubiera facilitado, había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para recuperarse rápidamente. Él se había autoengañado a creer que lo de Blaire con Sir Bradley no era tan serio sobre todo porque, aunque había habido una propuesta de matrimonio, aparentemente ella no la había aceptado.

Bueno, ahora no cabía duda que sí lo había hecho.

Terry sacó de la cochera su Bentley, uno de los deportivos biplaza más rápidos jamás creados. Ideal para las carreras, en esta ocasión iban a usar toda su potencia para partir a toda velocidad hacia Escocia mientras Terry conducía. No iba a ser lo más cómodo, pero sí lo más rápido.

Los caminos que iban desde Londres hasta Gretna Green habían mejorado mucho desde la invención del auto, pero no todos los tramos eran óptimos y había zonas donde seguramente un caballo podía haberlos llevado mejor. Sin embargo, en promedio podía decirse que llegaron a Escocia más rápido que cualquier otro medio de transporte automotor. Ni en Londres ni durante el trayecto habían encontrado rastros de la pareja fugada, así que muy probablemente los encontrarían en Gretna.

Llegaron casi cayendo la tarde. Todavía no sentían el agotamiento del viaje, tan concentrados como estaban en dar con el paradero de Blaire. Recorrieron la mayoría de las hosterías y mesones con una fotografía de la muchacha, preguntando a encargados y clientes si alguien sabía algo de ella.

Hasta que en una de esas discretas posadas les dijeron que ella estaba hospedada allí... con su esposo. El señor y la señora Smith. Las posadas estaban llenas de esposos Smith.

\- Oiga, ¿por qué los busca? - preguntó el mesonero, viendo el gesto adusto de ambos hombres al confirmarles la presencia de quien buscaban - No quiero un escándalo en mi lugar. Todo mundo sabe que aquí en Gretna abundan los escándalos.

Sin embargo, también todo el mundo sabía que en Gretna Green no había nada que una buena cantidad de dinero no pudiera conseguir respecto a una pareja, así que unos minutos más tarde Terry y Ethan ya seguían al mesonero escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que la pareja ocupaba. El encargado llamó a la puerta y después de unos instantes respondieron desde dentro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - indudablemente, era la voz de Bradley Wharton.

\- Señor Smith, ha ocurrido algo. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Se oyeron unos sonidos desde dentro de la habitación y tras unos instantes la puerta se abrió, apenas lo suficiente para que se pudiera asomar un rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, señor...? - empezó a preguntar Wharton mirando al posadero, cuando de pronto alzó la vista y notó tras él la figura del Conde de Stonehurst. Un segundo después, enmudeció completamente cuando reconoció al duque al lado de ambos.

Sin mayor trámite, Terry hizo a un lado al mesonero y metió un pie en el resquicio de la puerta para impedir que Wharton la cerrara como quiso hacerlo. El hombre lo miró con fiereza.

\- ¿Estás con Blaire? Sólo quiero hablar con ella... - le exigió Terry.

\- Ella no quiere... - empezó a explicar Wharton, pero fue empujado con todo y puerta. El hombre retrocedió de la sorpresa y Terry se precipitó dentro de la habitación, llenando el dintel de la puerta con su figura alta y recia. Ethan permaneció tras él y el mesonero se retiró estratégicamente, con rapidez.

\- ¿Terry? - al oírlo, la trémula voz de Blaire se escuchó desde dentro – Terry... ¡Terry!... Gracias a Dios – suspiró la chica, aliviada.

Él se volvió hacia la voz y vio a su hermana sentada sobre un mullido sillón en uno de los extremos más alejados de la habitación, con las piernas encogidas sobre sí misma, abrazándose a ellas. Al ver a entrar a Terry, la joven se puso rápidamente de pie con un notorio gesto de alivio. Era evidente que se hubiera lanzado hacia su hermano si Wharton no hubiera estado entre ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Blaire? - le preguntó Terry en cuanto la vió, extrañado al ver su actitud - ¿Todo está bien?

Wharton iba a decir algo, pero la chica alzó la voz sobre la de él.

\- Sí... ¡No! Es decir, no. Nada está bien. Quiero irme de aquí.

\- ¿Ya se casaron?

\- No, no... - ella sacudió la cabeza, llevaba su oscura cabellera totalmente suelta y vestía un sencillo vestido de calle, pero no llevaba zapatos – No nos hemos casado, y no me casaré con él.

En ese momento, Wharton recobró la compostura para exclamar con un tono alto y airado.

\- ¡Claro que lo hará! ¡Ya ha sido mi mujer, ya es mía!

Ambos recién llegados abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos por el reclamo. Pero, después de unos momentos, nuevamente sólo fue Terry quien habló.

\- ¿Es cierto eso, Blaire?

La chica miró a su hermano, con gesto desesperanzado. Luego vio más allá y reconoció a Ethan. Bajó la barbilla, profundamente avergonzada, asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza.

\- S... sí...

Terry apretó los dientes, un músculo se tensó en su quijada.

\- ¿Te forzó?

\- No, no lo hizo – admitió Blaire, volviendo a mirarlo tras unos segundos. Sus ojos aguamarina estaban llenos de lágrimas – Pero a pesar de eso, no quiero quedarme con él. No quiero ser su esposa.

Tal vez nadie entendería por qué se negaba a casarse a pesar de haberse entregado voluntariamente a Bradley, y ella jamás lo confesaría a nadie, pero la intimidad había sido humillante. Él había desoído sus ruegos de que era su primera vez, lacerándole la tierna carne con su rudeza, dejando bruscos moretes sobre su cuerpo mientras le decía cosas denigrantes y ofensivas. Había sido la experiencia más horrible de su vida.

\- Nuestro padre me heredó una propiedad y tengo dinero – insistió Blaire, queriendo olvidar cada minuto de lo que había pasado. Su mirada era de ruego – No quiero casarme, Terry. No necesito un esposo.

El gesto de su hermano se suavizó, levemente.

\- No quería que necesitaras un esposo, Blaire. Sino que lo desearas...

\- A él no – su voz se quebró, la garganta se le cerró de miedo - Que me haya equivocado una vez no significa que siga equivocándome el resto de mi vida. Por favor, Terry… sácame de aquí. Llévenme con ustedes, te lo suplico.

\- No es cuestión de que lo permitan o no. Ella ya ha sido mi mujer… me corresponde casarme con ella – insistió Wharton a su vez, y cuando vio la mirada asesina que Terry le dirigió, se apresuró a agregar – Blaire ya podría estar esperando un hijo mío. Si no se casa conmigo, ¿qué hará entonces? ¿Será despreciada como una madre soltera?

\- Si eso ocurre yo me casaré con ella – dijo de pronto Ethan, interviniendo sorpresivamente - y yo le daré mi apellido a su hijo.

Blaire se volvió hacia Stonehurst y fue como si estuviera mirándolo por primera vez… aunque luego se dio cuenta de que no, no era por vez primera. Porque las primeras veces que _sí_ lo había mirado él ya era el guapísimo amigo de su hermano mayor James… que no le hacía caso. Ante el que ella sólo se sentía como una chiquilla fea y regordeta, y él era tan alto y tan gallardo, e iba a la escuela militar. Siempre tan correcto y tan distante con ella, obviamente porque no sentía el menor interés.

Terry escuchó el ofrecimiento de Ethan y, aunque no pensaba aceptarlo, decidió que con eso ya todo estaba dicho. Avanzó con pasos firmes dentro de la habitación mientras Wharton se apartaba de su camino y tendió uno de sus brazos hacia Blaire que se refugió contra él, sollozando mientras su hermano la abrazaba. Luego le dirigió a Wharton una mirada fulminante, de profundo desprecio, antes de empezar a salir.

Bradley pensó que se escapaba su oportunidad de emparentar con un duque, creyendo que con eso evadiría la acción le la justicia. Se sintió tan frustrado que su voz fue casi un graznido de tono altanero y desagradable, cuando exclamó.

\- ¡Vaya! Tal parece que es costumbre de los Grandchester sembrar de bastardos el mundo...

Y entonces Terry tuvo un pensamiento fugaz al recordar que estaba tratando de contener su temperamento por Candy... pero estaba seguro que seguramente en esta ocasión, ella se lo perdonaría. Casi al mismo tiempo que ese único pensamiento se disolvía en su mente, Terry ya había arrojado a Blaire a los brazos de Ethan para después abalanzarse sobre Wharton. Lo tomó de las solapas y lo incrustó contra la pared, ahogándolo con el cuello de su camisa.

\- Maldito seas... – gruñó rudamente Bradley y de inmediato se liberó atestando un contundente cabezazo contra Terry, que se tambaleó dos pasos hacia atrás aturdido por el sorpresivo golpe.

Al ver su confusión, Wharton supo que era su oportunidad para cobrarse aquella paliza de su juventud; había estudiado años de pugilismo para que jamás volviera a sucederle. Adelantó un pie para estabilizar su centro de gravedad, se puso en guardia y lanzó un derechazo contra el rostro de Terry, quien apenas se recuperó justo a tiempo para ver lo que su oponente iba a hacer e instintivamente esquivó el puño, que sólo cortó el aire sin dar en el blanco y dejó el cuerpo de Wharton inestable debido a la inercia.

Inmediatamente, Terry ya repuesto tomó el control de la situación. Golpeó rápida y potentemente el rostro de Wharton con su puño derecho, clavando luego un izquierdazo ascendente a su costado, justo debajo del hígado. Cuando Wharton se tambaleó, perdiendo el aliento, Terry lanzó un último golpe y le rompió la nariz.

No le duró ni un par de minutos, pero eso fue suficiente.

Wharton cayó pesadamente hacia atrás con estrépito, chocando contra la mesita y la pared, sangrando profusamente del rostro y absorbiendo bocanadas de aire como un pez que acabara de ser sacado del agua. El agudo dolor apenas lo dejaba pensar.

Blaire soltó un gritito, y Terry se volvió hacia ella y Ethan. Se acomodó la chaqueta de un tirón e iba a indicarles que salieran, pero Ethan soltó a Blaire mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su solapa extendiéndolo de un tirón. Así que fue Terry quien sacó a la chica de la habitación, mientras pensaba que Ethan era mucho más prudente y mucho más caballero que él.

Por su parte, Ethan se cercioró de que sus amigos hubieran salido y caminó hasta la ruinosa figura de Wharton para arrojarle el pañuelo sobre su regazo. No le gustaba hacer leña del árbol caído, pero había sanguijuelas que no entendían de honor.

\- Sólo quiero advertirle que no se atreva a manchar la reputación de Lady Blaire – le advirtió entonces Ethan, con un tono gélido que muy pocas personas en el mundo le conocían – Créame que si llego a oír cualquier habladuría sobre ella, sabré exactamente a quién culpar… y que usaré hasta el último penique de mi fortuna y hasta el último alcance de mi influencia para asegurarme que usted se pudra en la cárcel. Se lo juro.

Wharton buscó a tientas el pañuelo, y con manos temblorosas taponeó su nariz que no dejaba de sangrar con abundancia.

\- ¡Por Dios! Llame a un médico... - gimió el herido con voz ahogada, pensando que se desangraba.

\- No se preocupe. En cualquier momento vendrán a encargarse de usted – ironizó Ethan, antes de girarse sobre sus talones para salir de allí. Pero antes de traspasar la puerta se agachó para llevarse un par de zapatos de Blaire.

Alcanzó a sus amigos en un saloncito privado en la planta baja del mesón. Terry ya se había disculpado por el escándalo no deseado, había pagado el dinero suficiente para cubrir los destrozos causados y había hecho llamar a un médico.

\- Y también llame a la policía – instruyó Ethan al mesonero - El hombre que está allá arriba es un prófugo de la justicia de Londres.

Blaire llevaba la chaqueta de Terry sobre los hombros y tomaba una taza de té humeante con ambas manos cuando vio entrar a Ethan a la salita. No dejaba de llorar, arrepentida, y se sintió aún peor cuando el conde colocó en silencio sus zapatos frente a ella y luego abandonó la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra.

\- Me aseguraré que todo quede arreglado, Grandchester – dijo tan sólo Ethan antes de salir.

Terry interrogó a Blaire para preguntarle si Wharton la había lastimado, o si la había obligado de alguna forma. Pero ella aceptó que se había ido por su propia voluntad, queriendo desobedecer en todo lo posible a su asfixiante madre... y también a él.

\- No podía "permitir" que nadie manejara mi vida – hipeó Blaire, entre lágrimas - no una madre con la que nunca logro ponerme de acuerdo y menos un hermano que quería controlarme sin razón – ella lo miró, profundamente arrepentida - ¡Perdóname, Terry! Te he juzgado equivocadamente... ahora sé que en verdad estabas preocupado por mí. Tú me advertiste lo que él era, pero yo no quise escucharte.

\- ¿Volverás con él? ¿Estás enamorada de Wharton, Blaire?

La muchacha lanzó un sollozo. Creyó que todas las lágrimas del mundo serían insuficientes para mostrar lo arrepentida que estaba.

\- No. Creo que no... – ella recordó la angustia casi constante que sentía últimamente junto a él - Al principio él era tan amable, trataba de agradarme y me mostraba su mejor cara, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me hacía sentir culpable por muchas cosas, me hacía sentir que él se merecía algo mejor que yo porque… bueno, que me estaba haciendo un favor. Y me decía que era el único que de verdad se preocupaba por mí – Blaire apretó los párpados, terriblemente avergonzada – Él es una persona horrible, y yo me fui convirtiendo en una persona horrible junto con él. ¡Pero no podía permitir ver la satisfacción en los ojos de mi madre si yo aceptaba que él no era bueno para mí! No podía aceptar ante ti, ni ante nadie en el mundo que él me estaba usando… no soportaría las miradas enjuiciadoras de la gente, ni que se rieran de mí.

\- Blaire, no debería importarte demasiado lo que otros piensen mientras vivas de acuerdo a tus principios. Porque mientras te preocupe lo que los demás piensen de ti, les perteneces – musitó Terry, con suavidad. La chica ya estaba sufriendo demasiado como para todavía hacerle más reclamaciones – Y esta rebeldía tuya… la rebeldía no es un valor por sí mismo. Tienes que escoger cuidadosamente tus batallas.

Tan pronto lo dijo, Terry se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Se preguntó si a aquel adolescente que él había sido alguna vez le costaría reconocerse en este hombre que ahora parecía pensar con un poco de mayor sensatez.

Cuando Blaire estuvo más repuesta, Terry le preguntó si podía viajar. Como habían llegado hasta allí en un biplaza, pensó que lo más cómodo y rápido para volver sería hacerlo en tren y pedirle a uno de los choferes de Graham Manor que viniera por el auto después así que más tarde, Terry, Ethan y Blaire salieron de la posada en un taxi rumbo a la estación de tren más próxima, mientras la policía y el médico se encargaban de Wharton. La mayoría del trayecto hasta la estación lo hicieron en medio de un silencio tenso, cada uno embebido en sus propias cavilaciones.

Al llegar a la estación compraron el pasaje más próximo a salir, Terry sólo pensando en volver a Candy cuanto antes, tal y cómo se lo había prometido. Antes de abordar el vagón privado que habían alquilado para el regreso, Terry envió un telegrama a su esposa informándole que todo estaba bien, que Blaire estaba con ellos y que él estaría de regreso en Graham Manor al filo de la madrugada.

Cuando finalmente el tren se puso en marcha, Terry dejó a Blaire descansado en el único y elegante dormitorio privado que ocupaba la mitad del vagón. Habían dejado atrás todo su equipaje, pero a ella no le importaba intentar dormir con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Sólo daba gracias al cielo de haber podido salir de allí y haberse podido librar a tiempo de un futuro negro en el que casi caía por pura insensatez. Agradecía que la vida le diera otra oportunidad para rectificar su camino.

Una vez que Terry se aseguró que su hermana estaba mejor y descansaba, salió al espacio entre los vagones. Ethan estaba parado allí, en medio de la oscuridad, escudado del viento tras el cuerpo del tren y tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna apenas menguante. Una curiosa luciérnaga de luz parecía revolotear alrededor de su rostro y, a juzgar por el olor, Terry supo que él estaba fumando.

Stonehurst le ofreció un cigarrillo, Terry lo encendió con dificultad para empezar a fumar a su lado.

\- El pobre diablo – dijo Ethan, tras unos minutos en silencio – Realmente creyó que se moriría por una nariz rota…

Ambos ahogaron una risita, hasta que no pudieron contenerla más y se carcajearon abiertamente. Sin embargo, Terry podía sentir perfectamente la artificialidad en el aparente buen humor de su amigo, y percibía el pesado ánimo que cargaba sobre sus hombros por todo lo sucedido con Blaire. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, era obvio que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

\- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto - le dijo entonces Terry, después de unos momentos – Y respecto a lo que ofreciste a Blaire, no espero que cumplas esa promesa…

\- Lo haré si se da el caso. De verdad, Grandchester – respondió Ethan, con una extraña calma. De esas que preceden la tormenta, pensó Terry.

\- Sólo espero que no sea necesario.

\- Yo ya ni sé qué es lo que espero – imperceptiblemente, la voz de Ethan se quebró. Sabía que a partir de ahora su mundo sería diferente, que algo se había roto dentro de él... así que ya no pudo fingir más. Se recuperó tras unos segundos, y agregó – Iré adentro a tomar algo, Grandchester. ¿Vienes?

\- En un minuto te alcanzaré… - le respondió él y Ethan regresó al interior del vagón.

Terry se quedó fuera, no sólo para darle unos momentos de privacidad a Ethan para recomponerse, sino también para disfrutar del último de sus cigarrillos. Unos días atrás Candy le había reclamado – medio en broma y medio en serio – sobre su hábito de fumar, recordándole que alguna vez le había intercambiado una armónica por sus cigarrillos y, ya que había visto que él conservaba la armónica, esperaba que él cumpliera su parte. Terry, desde luego, le prometió que lo haría pero esta vez, juguetonamente, le pidió algo bastante subido de tono por el intercambio.

Dando sus últimas caladas, Terry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su ahora esposa. _Su esposa_. El solo hecho de pensarla lo hacía feliz. Pero viendo lo mal que habían resultado las cosas para Ethan, también pensó en lo terrible que hubiera sido para él perder a Candy. La idea ahora le parecía verdaderamente insoportable y se estremeció ante la sola posibilidad de que algo pudiera haber salido mal: que Albert no se hubiera enamorado de Jane y entonces él jamás hubiera vuelto a ver a su pecosa, o que él se hubiera portado aún más idiota a como planeaba, o que Candy hubiera sido menos valiente…. incluso ahora, temía que el rey pusiera trabas a su casamiento. Porque, aunque Terry aparentaba ante los ojos de los demás no darle importancia lo que el rey pudiera hacer con su matrimonio, la verdad es que Su Majestad podía hacer lo que quisiera... hasta sentenciarlo a él por su desacato a la Corona. Eso y más podía hacer el monarca imperial.

Y por eso era tan importante que él mismo le informara sobre su boda y de su renuncia al ducado, para explicarle que su matrimonio no había sido un acto de confrontación sino de amor. Y aún así, él asumiría todas las consecuencias. Pero ya no permitiría que nadie, ni el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra, lo alejara de su esposa.

De ser necesario, lo dejaría todo por ella… su patria y su honor, y se la llevaría al otro lado del mundo. La quería más que a su orgullo, y que a su propia vida.

* * *

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

La mañana en que Terry salió rumbo a Gretna Green, Candy tomó su desayuno en la habitación y después bajó para buscar el regalo prometido. Enfundada en un sencillo vestido de lino color azul pálido y el cabello cuidadosamente trenzado, atravesó el vestíbulo que todavía estaba lleno con los arreglos florales de la víspera, sintiendo el ambiente perfumado e inusualmente fresco para una mañana de primavera.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca, Candy observó sobre una de las mesitas de mármol un objeto nuevo que no podía ser otra cosa sino su obsequio. Se le acercó fascinada, admirando la bruñida bocina cónica de un gramófono sobre una caja de madera fina… sobre la tornamesa, había un narciso blanco, seguramente arrancado de los arreglos florales, y una nota que aunque había sido garabateada rápidamente mostraba la enérgica pulcritud de los trazos de Terry: _"Siempre te pienso, ya te extraño. T.G."_

Al lado del gramófono había algunos vinilos. Candy colocó uno como ya lo había hecho algunas veces en la Mansión Ardlay, y la grabación de una dulce melodía de violín llenó la habitación con las ásperas ondulaciones del sonido de la aguja recorriendo las canaletas del disco. A Candy le encantó. Había varios vinilos más e iba a poner uno de ragtime, que siempre le levantaba el ánimo, cuando el ama de llaves entró a la biblioteca.

\- Milady, me gustaría hablarle de algunos asuntos de la casa cuando le sea conveniente – le dijo al verla.

Candy asintió, todavía extrañada de que desde ayer toda la servidumbre la llamara " _milady_ ". Pensó que sólo sería una deferencia a ella por el día de su boda, pero continuaban llamándola así. Le preguntaría a Terry cuando regresara; ojalá todo saliera bien y él no tardara demasiado.

Candy pasó el resto de la mañana atendiendo la solicitud del ama de llaves, aunque no estaba segura de que todavía le correspondiera ordenar cualquier cosa respecto a Graham Manor, pero la Sra. Wosley no esperaba que fuera diferente y ella, como siempre, sólo quería hacer algo útil.

Casi al filo del mediodía, Candy regresó a su habitación para supervisar y ayudar a las doncellas a hacer el equipaje que mudarían. Se preguntó qué harían después del consentimiento del rey y luego pensó si podría pedirle ayuda a Jane para ese día. Como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, justo en ese momento recibió una llamada de ella preguntando si podía acompañarse de Patty para visitarla en Graham Manor.

Al mediodía almorzaron juntas en el imponente comedor del castillo, y fue cuando Jane aprovechó para disculpar el comportamiento de su hermana.

\- Fue una verdadera insensatez lo que hizo Aveline… - explicó la joven con tono mortificado – Lamento mucho que haya tenido consecuencias en este día tan especial para ustedes dos, Candy.

\- No tienes de que disculparte, Jane. No fue tu responsabilidad; ni tuya, ni de Ethan…

\- No debimos perderlas de vista – suspiró ella, encogiéndose de hombros - Es algo que traerá demasiados problemas y dolor… - Candy se preguntó si las hermanas Stockwell sabían sobre los sentimientos de su hermano, pero las siguientes palabras de Jane le dieron la respuesta - De cualquier forma, Aveline también está sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Está terriblemente angustiada y arrepentida, no sabía que con eso lastimaría a Ethan… Ella sólo quería ayudar a Blaire, y de paso vengarse de… de... - Jane sacudió la cabeza y no pudo decir más.

Candy y Patty se miraron, sabiendo cómo terminaba aquella frase.

\- De Terry, ¿verdad?

Jane asintió en silencio.

Y Candy sólo suspiró. No era la primera vez – y seguramente tampoco la última – que les sucedía algo así, y seguramente ambos tendrían que aprender a lidiar con ello. Ella evidentemente no se sorprendía de que su ahora esposo pudiera despertar sentimientos tan intensos en alguien más, pero sí se preguntaba si siempre terminarían por pasarles factura.

Después del té, Candy les contó sobre el plan que Terry tenía para entrevistarse con el rey y aprovechó para pedirle asesoría a Jane sobre su ajuar para la ocasión. Las tres subieron a los aposentos ducales, Jane y Patty con una risita de curiosidad. Candy no pudo menos que sonreírse con ellas preguntándose por qué las habitaciones de un duque parecían serles tan interesantes.

Una vez en la habitación, Jane revisó el guardarropa y encontró el vestido perfecto para la ocasión, considerando que no todos los días se rendía pleitesía a _Su Majestad Imperial;_ Candy siempre se sorprendía de lo importante que parecía ser eso en este país. Después que eligieron el atuendo, Patty aprovechó la ocasión para tomar su cuadernito de notas y escribir algunos de los consejos de Jane.

\- Es para mi columna, ¿saben? La última que escribiré sobre modas y bailes para el "Morning Advertiser" – explicó la reportera. Su mirada refulgía orgullosa tras sus gafas de carey - A partir de la próxima semana empezaré a escribir para mi propio periódico, ¿no les parece increíble?

Cierto. Candy recordó que Terry le había obsequiado a Patty algunas acciones del periódico que recién habían fundado él, junto con Jacob Rowland y el editor. Se preguntó qué pasaría con eso también... había tantas cosas en el aire que no se resolverían hasta que consiguieran el dictamen real.

Mientras Patty estaba concentrada en sus notas, Jane se acercó a Candy con mucha discreción. Aunque no quería excluir a su amiga, tampoco se atrevía a hacer abiertamente una pregunta tan íntima.

\- Candy, sólo quiero que me digas... – su voz era muy cauta, y la joven esposa se sorprendió de la vacilación en alguien tan seguro como Jane - … es sobre… es sobre la noche de bodas. Me advirtieron mucho sobre lo desagradable que era, aunque alguien más me dijo que es maravillosa – sus ojos estaban sombreados entre el temor y la expectación - Pero yo sé… yo estoy segura, segurísima, de que debe ser maravilloso, ¿no es así?

Las mejillas de ambas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas.

\- Sí, es realmente maravilloso… - le contestó Candy sonriendo, mientras su rubor se intensificaba.

Jane sonrió también, radiante de confirmar sus sospechas. Luego con una felicidad apenas disimulada se acercó a Patty para ayudarla con sus notas.

Una hora más tarde, Jane se disculpó para volver a Stonehurst Hall. No quería dejar mucho tiempo sola a su hermana y además Albert pasaría a verla por la tarde, así que Patty y Candy bajaron a despedirla al vestíbulo antes de que su chófer la llevara de vuelta a su hogar.

Patty y Candy siguieron conversando durante el resto de la tarde, tomaron el té en el solarium acristalado y luego salieron a pasear por los magníficos jardines de Graham Manor. Hablaron sobre el telegrama que Candy había recibido de Anny, felicitándola por su boda y mostrando su impaciencia para verse nuevamente. Ella vendría para la boda de Albert, acompañada por el señor y la señora Brighton, así que las dos chicas empezaron a planear paseos en los que también deseaban ser acompañadas por Archie y Albert. En algún momento, Patty suspiró, preguntándose si su corazón soportaría la nostalgia de estar todos reunidos como antes. _Casi_ como antes. Se preguntó si todavía le resultaría intolerable la ausencia de Stair.

En medio de esos pensamientos, ambas jóvenes llegaron a un edifico circular tipo palladiano, de arquitectura sobria y elegante. Sentadas en uno de los bancos de hierro conversaron sobre el nuevo trabajo de Patty y la inauguración de su faceta como co-propietaria de una editorial.

\- Pensé que tendría que devolver las acciones ahora que Terry ya no será duque – mencionó Patty. Sus ojos inquisitivos se entornaron ligeramente tras sus gafas - Pero ayer él me dijo que ni lo pensara, que había sido un regalo. Que nadie pretendería reclamar los regalos que él había hecho antes.

Sí, pensó Candy. Había pasado lo mismo cuando ella le preguntó si debía regresar las magníficas joyas que había recibido de él.

Hablando sobre el nuevo periódico, el rostro de Patty se cubrió de un rubor casi imperceptible. De pronto trajo a colación un tema al que, Candy estuvo segura, su amiga llevaba dándole vueltas desde que empezaron el paseo.

\- Aunque sé que trabajaré junto a él, Candy… no estoy segura de que el Sr. Rowland me guste – dijo la reportera con una vocecita.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Patty? - le preguntó ella, pensando que era una lástima. Aunque el amigo de Terry parecía un hombre cabal y simpático, lamentaría mucho que hubiera incomodado a su amiga.

\- Él parecía ser muy agradable – le explicó Patty, al parecer confirmando las impresiones de Candy. Pero luego bajó la vista para observarse las uñas con gesto dubitativo – El Sr. Rowland es servicial, pero no servil. Atento y simpático… hasta que… bueno, salimos al jardín… ¡ah! él en verdad parecía un caballero.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? - preguntó Candy, empezando a preocuparse.

Patty levantó la vista súbitamente, sus cejas enarcadas.

\- Me besó... ¡El muy... ! - no encontró la palabra adecuada. Así de perturbada estaba - ¡Él se atrevió a besarme!

Aunque Patty pretendía lucir molesta, Candy supo que más bien estaba atormentada. Ella reconocía ese sentimiento, cargado con una fuerte sensación de _deja vú_.

\- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

\- Lo abofeteé, por supuesto – respondió Patty con dignidad.

\- Por supuesto - Candy sonrió, condescendiente. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su corazón, entendiendo más de lo que su querida amiga quería decirle. Alguna vez ella misma había pasado por eso.

Patty bajó la vista, y la blanca tez de su rostro se tintó de un rojo encendido.

\- Soy una traidora - musitó, con un hilito de voz - No quiero volver a ver a ese hombre nunca más, pero no sé cómo haré ahora que él también es socio del periódico. ¿Crees que debería renunciar?

Candy entendió la resistencia de Patty a abandonarse a nuevas emociones. Ella también alguna vez la había sentido.

\- No, Patty. No creo que debas renunciar a algo que te entusiasma tanto. Sé que serás muy capaz de mantener a raya al Sr. Rowland - " _si es lo que deseas en verdad_ " completó Candy para sí – Aunque si lo prefieres, yo hablaré muy seriamente con él. O si es necesario, le diré a Terry que lo haga… Jake parece tenerlo en muy alta estima.

\- ¡Oh, no! No será necesario… yo me aseguraré de dejarle las cosas muy en claro a ese barbaján…

Candy casi sonrió, entendiendo tantas cosas. En la lucha por el corazón de su amiga había un nuevo adversario que empezaba ya con ventaja sobre el editor, que antes le había parecido perfecto para Patty.

\- Lo que sí me gustaría pedirte, Patty – se aventuró a decirle Candy, aprovechando el momento - Ahora que también serás dueña del diario, ¿no podrías considerar dejar de hacer esos reportajes tan peligrosos? - se refería a los de periodismo encubierto.

Patty la miró como si no entendiera lo que decía. Luego se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, ligeramente contrariada.

\- Sé que no tengo tu arrojo, Candy, pero yo también soy valiente... de otra manera. - Patty sonrió débilmente, como si pidiera permiso - Y siempre que hago un reportaje, avanzo... al menos un poco. Cada vez lo hago mejor y, de repente, ya lo he hecho tantas veces que lo hago realmente bien. Soy miedosa, pero terca.

\- Lo sé, Patty. Sé que eres muy valiente... por eso tienes miedo. Sólo quien se atreve a hacer cosas nuevas tiene miedo – Candy se encogió de hombros - Pero me gustaría que lo dejaras. Me preocupo tanto por ti.

Patty la miró, sorprendida. Ya era suficientemente difícil tratar de sobresalir en un mundo dominado por hombres para que ahora su amiga más querida también la desaprobara. Creyó que ella mejor que nadie la entendería, que sabría que necesitaba de todo su apoyo para seguir actuando con coraje.

En ese momento, un inquietante desasosiego llenó el alma de Patty. De pronto se sintió llena de ansiedad.

\- Te agradezco que siempre te preocupes por mí, Candy. Sé que lo haces con las mejores intenciones, pero ¿qué derecho tienes a creerme menos fuerte que tú...?

\- ¡Patty!

\- Creen que me protegen, pero la verdad es que me lastiman cuando insinúan que no soy capaz… cuando me subestiman – la voz de Patty sonaba entrecortada, sus labios apretados en un puchero involuntario - Durante mucho tiempo odié que Stair no se hubiera despedido de mí. Sé que lo hizo por protegerme, pero él también me subestimó. ¡No me creyó capaz de soportar lo mismo que él!

Candy suspiró al oírla, con amistosa comprensión. Ella lo sabía... que todo esto era por Stair.

\- Stair también quiso protegerme…por eso se fue sin despedirse – continuó diciendo Patty, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella y por fin pudiera drenar lo que la estaba ahogando – Pero no me dejó decirle adiós. Creyó que me ahorraría algunas lágrimas, pero lo que me quitó fue que no pude poner atención en el último roce de sus manos, ni deleitarme con su última sonrisa… me lo hubiera quedado viendo durante horas. Me hubiera arrojado a sus brazos para que me hubiera abrazado tan fuerte que se hubiera quedado fundido en mí… y tal vez hasta me habría atrevido a darle un beso. O quizá él me lo hubiera dado a mí… no lo sé. ¡No lo sé! – por más que Patty quería evitarlo las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, aunque ella siguió hablando como si no las notara - Pero no me dejó verlo partir, y no he podido despedirlo. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo y yo he vivido durante demasiado tiempo con la sensación de que él volverá en cualquier momento, Candy. No sabes cuántas veces he mirado hacia el umbral de una puerta esperando ver su sonrisa aparecer tras ella, embromándome, diciéndome que todo fue un error … que inventó mil formas para no caer en ese avión. Pero él nunca ha vuelto, y yo… ahora… siento esto horrible. Se me desdibuja su recuerdo... siento que lo estoy dejando ir. Odio saber que no cumpliré mi promesa de amarlo siempre. Que soy una traidora.

Candy entendía esa sensación apabullante. Sabía que durante todo este tiempo Patty llevaba el recuerdo de Stair atravesado en el pecho y en los sueños, y ahora que sentía que lo estaba soltando quería culparse ella misma, culparlo a él y al mundo entero por estarlo dejando atrás. A ella le había pasado.

\- Está bien volver a sentir cosas por otra persona, Patty – le dijo Candy, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor - Nadie jamás dudará de todo lo que has amado a Stair, y que siempre lo guardarás como una parte importante de ti. Aunque él ya no puede estar en tu vida, siempre estará en tu corazón.

\- No puedo dejarlo ir, creo que soy la única que lo recuerda todos los días. ¡No quiero aceptar que se ha ido! - Patty ya no pudo evitarlo y bajó la vista abandonándose a los sollozos. Sentía una ansiedad corrosiva, culpable.

Candy la tomó de las manos.

\- Y no debes aceptarlo, Patty. El día que pienses que se ha ido, definitivamente habrá muerto. Sólo tienes que aceptar que vive de forma diferente... y que no vas a dejar de amarlo, querida amiga. Simplemente vas a dejar de esperarlo.

La reportera levantó la vista cuajada de lágrimas, aceptando la cruda realidad como si apenas acabara de darse cuenta; como si Candy – que vivió una pérdida similar - tuviera que reconocerlo frente a ella para que la idea cobrara realidad. Para que fuera definitivo.

\- Él no volverá.

\- Él no volverá, Patty - los ojos de Candy también estaban llenos de lágrimas. Aquí no había la promesa de " _mientras haya vida_ ", aquí el acto de desamor más grande era quedarse estancada en una espera estéril – Y se necesita de más valor para amar a alguien que está vivo y que puede fallarte o tú fallarle, que para amar a un fantasma que cada vez es más perfecto en tu corazón – Candy abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, deseando que por fin siguiera adelante – Y sé que lo harás porque tienes razón, Patty…eres más fuerte y valiente de lo que nadie jamás creería. Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Temiendo abandonarse a tantas emociones qua la abrumaban, Patty recordó aquellas marionetas gemelas que Stair hizo para ella. Estaban irremediablemente unidas la una a la otra, tal como ella se había sentido ligada a él todos estos años esperando por un milagro. Esperándolo.

" _Cuando estás triste, yo también lo estoy…_

 _Y cuando tú ríes, yo también río"_ **(M)**

Pero quizá ya era tiempo de reír más, pensó Patty… tal vez Stair también sonriera a la par, donde quiera que estuviera. Tal vez ya era el momento de dejar atrás la tristeza ahora que sus sentimientos se negaban a seguir reservados y ahora que – por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo – un beso robado le había despertado nuevas sensaciones en el cuerpo. Quizá ya era tiempo de abrir su corazón de nuevo, avanzando a tientas en la oscuridad de descubrir a otro, aún a riesgo de que nos llegara a fallar… aunque fuera un barbaján. Avanzar, aún con miedo... porque era valiente.

Patty se fue al caer la tarde, poco antes de que el telegrama de Terry anunciara que volvería en la madrugada acompañado de Blaire. Así que Candy aprovechó las últimas horas del día para visitar a Betty e informarse sobre su salud, y después cenó en una bandeja en la biblioteca, escuchando su gramófono y curioseando por los estantes. Encontró un libro que estaba dedicado enteramente a la genealogía de los Grandchester y lo tomó para repasarlo con interés. Eso la hizo revivir el tiempo cuando alguna vez había hecho lo mismo con la genealogía de los Ardlay, y de allí sus recuerdos la llevaron a Anthony. La conversación con Patty también había abierto el corazón de Candy a los recuerdos de aquel niño tan amado por ella, cuya muerte le había dolido tanto que creyó que se le había secado el alma. Pero ahora podía recordarlo sin dolor, feliz y agradecida de haberlo conocido. Tan era así, que casi podía hablarle como si lo tuviera frente a ella.

 _"Anthony…tu última sonrisa se ha fundido en mi corazón._

 _Cuando te fuiste tan de repente, estaba tan triste que me odiaba por respirar. Era doloroso que el día amaneciera y que la noche cayera sin ti invariablemente. Me sentía terrible conmigo misma por tener sed y hambre. Y también pensaba que nunca amaría a alguien tanto. Sin embargo… Anthony, lo sabes, ¿no es así?"_ **(C)**

Había encontrado a alguien más. Esa persona con quien descubrió que el amor podía ser diferente, que es imposible volver a ver a quien ha muerto y que no hay mezquindad en mirar hacia adelante... y volver a amar de otra manera, amar más, amar con tanta intensidad que hasta sientes que tu propio corazón ya no te pertenece y que en cada latido palpita sólo su nombre... _Terry..._ ¡Cómo lo amaba! Con una emoción deslumbrante que encendía luces en su alma, refulgiendo con mil destellos caleidoscópicos que le cortaban el aliento.

Candy estaba segura que su dulce ángel rubio la perdonaría y velaría por ella. Ella siempre le guardaría un lugar especial dentro de sí, pero al fin había encontrado el amor que alimentaría por siempre su corazón. Un amor pleno, su alma compañera. Con quien siempre miraría hacia adelante, viviendo juntos un futuro que ahora lucía lleno de páginas en blanco a la espera de que las escribieran juntos.

Esa noche Terry volvió a ella ya muy tarde, cuando Candy había sucumbido al sueño. Ella no lo oyó llegar, dormía sobre su costado cuando apenas abrió los ojos adormilada al sentir a sus espaldas el viril cuerpo de él apartando las frazadas para deslizarse debajo con la cama crujiendo bajo su peso.

\- ¿Terry? - la voz de Candy era somnolienta.

\- Al menos lo que queda de mí… - respondió él con un áspero suspiro de cansancio y alivio, abrazándola por la cintura para atraerla hacia su torso desnudo y caliente. Hundió su nariz en la espesura de sus rizos, inhalando el olor a felicidad - No quería despertarte, Pecosa.

Al sentir de nuevo la firmeza de su cuerpo a su lado, ella por fin descansó… el mundo volvía a ser cálido y seguro. Maravilloso. _Hogar,_ fue lo que pensó mientras él la abrazaba.

\- ¿Todo salió bien?

\- Blaire ahora duerme en su habitación y estará bien, es lo importante… te contaré lo demás mañana – dijo él. El resto era largo de explicar y prefería que lo hablaran a la luz del día – Pero ya que estás despierta, mejor dime si me extrañaste…

\- Claro que sí. Terriblemente.

Muy suavemente, Terry le besó el hueco tras el lóbulo de su oreja y el delicado sonido de su caricia hizo ronronear perezosamente a Candy. Anticipándolo, la piel de la nuca se le erizó justo un segundo antes de sentir la tibieza de los labios de él exactamente allí.

 _Anticipación._ La palabra se alojó en el corazón de ella, con un suspiro.

Él pareció adivinarlo porque susurró, todavía saboreando lo erizado de su nuca.

\- Me encanta que tu cuerpo también despierte para decirme lo mucho que me extrañó, Pecosa…

La mano de Terry se deslizó bajo el camisón de ella, subiendo y acariciando lentamente sus muslos y su vientre plano. Luego acunó uno de sus pechos firmes y llenos, perfectos, mientras gruñía de puro placer. Empezó a juguetear, acariciando y presionando dulcemente.

\- Creí que estabas muy cansado – dijo ella, adivinando sus intenciones. Poco a poco desaparecía su modorra, y su respiración se hacía más intensa.

\- Hace falta mucho más que un simple viajecito para evitar que te desee como lo he hecho desde que nos interrumpieron esta mañana, mi preciosa esposa… - respondió él. La contenida fuerza del deseo masculino casi podía palparse en el aire - ¿En qué nos quedamos?

Terry la volvió y se tendió sobre ella… esta vez había algo más primitivo y salvaje en él, en el calor y la tirantez de sus músculos y en la profundidad de su respiración íntima. En el reclamo de sus caricias y la fiereza de los besos de esa noche… y ella también ardió con él, deseándolo con desespero ante el recuerdo de las caricias inconclusas de esta mañana. Se desnudaron entrelazándose firmemente de formas nuevas, e hicieron el amor mientras la piel de ambos hervía; ella deseando sentir el amparo y la solidez de su cuerpo viril dentro del suyo… y él queriendo volver a saciarse con su suavidad celestial y las huellas que ella dejaba en su corazón. Tras tantos años en tormenta, por fin llegaba la calma al fundirse con su alma de sol.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

Entre besos los días transcurrían más plácida, pero también más rápidamente, hasta que llegó la noche de la última puesta en escena de "Macbeth". Blaire había querido quedarse en Graham Manor, así que enviaron un mensaje a la duquesa para informarle que la chica se quedaría allí por unos días. Para entonces Sophia tenía sus propios problemas y estaba tan molesta con su hija, que apenas si le importó. Ella se lo había buscado, pensó la señora, y con eso se había ganado el desprecio de su madre. Si llegaba a hacerse público cualquier rumor sobre su escapada, Sophia jamás volvería a hablarle en la vida.

Aunque al principio Terry estuvo al pendiente para evitar que Blaire hiciera algún desaire a Candy, la verdad es que la dura experiencia vivida había cambiado a su hermana. Se volvió un poco más amable, y la mañana de su regreso había paseado largamente con Candy por los jardines del castillo. Para Terry fue una sorpresa que, en algún momento, su hermana y Candy se dieran un largo y sincero abrazo.

Ya después, Blaire le explicó. Candy la había comprendido, y no compadecido. Tampoco juzgado. Había sido comprensiva y cariñosa, cálida.

Y Terry supo que, tratándose de Candy, no había nada de qué extrañarse.

Esos días él se encargó de los pocos asuntos en que podía ocuparse. Que el ducado estuviera en suspenso, aunque fuera por pocos días, era un inconveniente para todos. No podía tomarse casi ningún tipo de resolución y, de no arreglarse ese asunto cuanto antes, incluso ponía en peligro la administración del patrimonio. Para nadie era agradable vivir en esa burbuja de indeterminación mientras el mundo seguía con su rumbo imparable. Por eso en la noche que Terry y Candy se vestían para acudir al teatro, fue para él casi un descanso saber que ese asunto estaba por terminar. Sólo necesitaban la anuencia del rey y podrían empezar a planear sobre sus vidas.

Dada la importancia del acontecimiento, esa noche una de las doncellas auxilió a Candy en su arreglo personal mientras que Terry era preparado por su ayuda de cámara en el vestidor anexo a sus aposentos. Él lucía poderosamente elegante vestido de frac cuando llegó a encontrarse con Candy, a quien la doncella le estaba dando los últimos retoques frente al espejo. La ayudante no se trataba de Betty, quien estaba guardando reposo debido a lo inminente de su parto, sino que el ama de llaves asignó a Candy a la más habilidosa de las doncellas en el vestido y peinado.

Y el resultado era impactante.

Candy llevaba un precioso vestido de color verde oscuro, confeccionado con exquisito buen gusto en seda y encaje, simétricamente bordado en canutillo de oro y pedrería. De corte recto y cintura baja, como dictaba la moda, caía en dos vaporosas sobrefaldas que llegaban justo bajo las pantorrillas. Aunque el vestido parecía brillar por sí mismo, resaltaba hermosamente contra la piel nívea de Candy. Completando el conjunto, esta vez la joven usaba el espléndido collar que Terry le había obsequiado: tres sartas de perlas magníficas rodeaban su cuello hasta cerrarse al frente en una enorme y rutilante esmeralda sin ningún defecto con sus más de treinta quilates, que descansaba sobre el hueco de su garganta.

Al verla, Terry se quedó sin habla. Candy era una reina... una verdadera diosa.

\- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó ella, dando una vuelta coqueta. También la doncella estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

\- Estás… eres hermosísima... – murmuró Terry llevándose una mano a su pecho con gesto teatral, como si su corazón apenas pudiera contenerse al contemplar tanta belleza y él tuviera que obligarlo a que se quedara en su sitio - Candy, queremos una resolución del rey... no causarle un infarto al pobre hombre. Entonces sí que estaremos en problemas.

Ella sonrió radiante, sabiendo que él exageraba.

\- ¿No es demasiado? - preguntó ella, un poco insegura.

\- No, para nada – Terry se le acercó y tomó con fascinación uno de sus rubios mechones peinado en ondas – En las galas de teatro a las que asiste el rey verás gente que más bien parece árboles de Navidad con tanta decoración encima. Pero tú estás elegante y hermosa, como no podía ser de otra manera.

\- Gracias.

\- Y yo estaré bastante celoso de todos los hombres que se deleitarán la vista con tu belleza esta noche... - agregó Terry, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Celoso? ¿Tú? - Candy le dio un breve beso en la mejilla, antes de tomarlo del brazo – No te lo creo – ironizó la rubia con una risita.

Y él sabía que ella bromeaba, pero él no tanto. Candy se movía ahora diferente, aunque no fuera consciente de ello... se contoneaba de una forma más desinhibida, con una nueva sensualidad que él estaba seguro que antes no estaba allí. Terry sabía que debía hacer un verdadero esfuerzo, sobre todo si sorprendía a alguien embobado con su más que deseable esposa.

Un lujoso Rolls-Royce los llevó hasta el "Teatro de Su Majestad" que estaba lleno de aristócratas elegantemente vestidos de punta en blanco, presumiendo de galas y joyas, la mayoría encantados de conocerse a sí mismos. Candy y Terry descendieron del auto levantando murmullos de admiración a su paso así como inevitablemente también provocaron cuchicheos malintencionados sobre el escándalo que involucraba al Duque de Grandchester y la actriz principal de esta noche. Sin embargo, recientemente había estallado el asunto sobre la red de abusos cometidos en las Casas de Trabajo que involucraba a algunos lords, y eso estaba opacando rápidamente las habladurías sobre el asunto de Eleanor Baker. ¿Para qué hablar de escándalos pasados de moda, si había otros más nuevos y sórdidos?

Todo eso había acaparado la atención de la gente en estos últimos días y aparentemente nadie estaba enterado del matrimonio de Terry, lo cual era un milagro – pensó él – considerando la gran cantidad de gente que sabía ya de su enlace. Sería un verdadero alivio después de esta noche poder gritarle la verdad al mundo entero.

La pareja saludó a tan poca gente como fue posible, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la zona de camerinos dónde Eleanor ya estaba lista para salir a escena, vestida con los vaporosos vestidos de Lady Macbeth. Su esbelta figura y bien timbrada voz siempre la hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que realmente era.

La actriz los recibió encantada y les informó de un cambio en el itinerario del rey del cual tenían conocimiento los principales actores de la compañía; los planes habían cambiado y Sus Majestades no llegarían al besamanos previo a la función. Desde luego que la puesta en escena esperaría a que los monarcas llegaran para iniciar, como no podía ser de otra manera en Inglaterra, pero nadie estaba seguro de a qué hora sería.

Así que el plan original de Terry tuvo que cambiar ligeramente. No abordaría al rey antes, sino después de la función.

Antes de que se retiraran a su palco, Eleanor no pudo reprimir desearles suerte a ambos con un cariñoso abrazo lleno de amor materno.

\- Los veo tan felices, hijos – les dijo Eleanor, dulcemente – Todo ha valido la pena por verlos así – luego tomó una de las manos de Candy y miró hacia Terry - Tienes una mujer maravillosa a tu lado que te dará mucha felicidad, corazón. Y tú a ella, no lo olvides.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, mamá? - los ojos de él mostraban preocupación.

\- Esta será nuestra última función en Londres. Pensé que la cancelarían por el escándalo, que los reyes no vendrían. Pero ha sido una verdadera suerte que decidieran venir de cualquier forma, ¿verdad?

\- Siempre se ha sabido que la reina es una de las más grandes admiradoras de tu trabajo – apuntó Terry con un tono de orgullo.

\- Sí, lo sé. Y es tan bueno que eso te sirva ahora de algo – le sonrió Eleanor. Nada la hacía más feliz que poder ayudar a su hijo – Por mí no te preocupes, Terry, yo me moveré un tiempo hasta que las aguas se calmen… después de los primeros días desde la noticia, no ha resultado tan malo como pensé. El mundo es tan vasto y parece que en tiempos tan cambiantes como estos los chismes pierden rápido el interés para ser fácilmente reemplazados por otros. La sociedad está cambiando. Además, al parecer en París me quieren más que nunca, mi pasado no les escandaliza tanto.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegro. Todo esto pasará.

\- Sí, ambos sabemos que esto también pasará – la voz de Eleanor era suave, pero firme – Y no olviden que volveré para el nacimiento de mi primer nieto, así que de ustedes dependerá que tan rápido quieran volver a verme.

Terry también sonrió, con los labios apretados pero los ojos cálidos. Le costaba expresar toda la ternura que sintió al oírla.

\- Serás la abuela más hermosa del mundo – le dijo a su madre, besando su mejilla antes de retirarse. "Y tú la madre más hermosa" le susurró a Candy al oído, "y yo el hombre más afortunado del mundo".

Al salir, pasaron frente al camerino de Karen Klaise. Terry ya le había comentado a Candy sobre la sorprendente declaración de su amiga… y no quería que su esposa se lo tomara a mal, pero él estaba preocupado por la actriz. Candy lo comprendió y lamentó mucho que Karen estuviera pasándolo mal, pero coincidieron en que tal vez no era un buen momento para verse ahora; que quizá en el futuro pudieran encontrarse los tres y reír como buenos amigos, pero ahora no. Candy entendía mejor que nadie que había tiempos para el olvido, aunque ella no hubiera conseguido olvidarlo nunca.

En el "Teatro de Su Majestad" sólo se accedía a los palcos privados subiendo por una magnífica escalera curva al lado del recinto, separada del vestíbulo principal. Sólo la alta aristocracia estaba permitida en esa zona, así que no fue difícil para Candy y Terry ingresar, pues él todavía era reconocido como el Duque de Grandchester. Terry pensó que ésta sería ésta la última noche que representaría ese papel.

Ocuparon el palco de los Grandchester, esperando con ansiedad la aparición del rey. La obra ya llevaba unos veinte minutos de retraso cuando un murmullo sordo mezclado de sorpresa y admiración recorrió todos los rincones del teatro. Terry alzó la vista hasta el palco del rey y lo observó ingresando a sus asientos, acompañado de la reina y con un pequeño séquito conformado por los Duques de Sutherland y los de Devonshire.

Inmediatamente, sonó la tercera llamada y la obra empezó.

Por más que Terry intentó concentrarse en la obra, la verdad es que sólo pensaba en la ocasión ideal para encontrarse con Su Majestad. Pasó casi todo el tiempo con una ligera ansiedad, aunque por sus gestos y su postura nadie pudo haberlo adivinado… excepto Candy, que en algún momento de la representación deslizó su mano para ponerla sobre la de él, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo y contención. Terry la tomó entre las suyas y se las llevó a los labios para besarle los dedos, agradecido por su gesto.

Cuando ya casi la obra terminaba, él pensó que por fin había llegado el momento. Se levantó de su asiento, y llevando por la espalda a Candy la condujo fuera para desembocar en el largo pasillo alfombrado que unía a todos los palcos, un largo corredor decorado con paredes artesonadas de madera dorada y terciopelo escarlata, con magníficas estatuas de mármol y una gran cantidad de biombos diseminados por toda su longitud para cobijar a aquellos que buscaran privacidad. El sonido de los pasos de la pareja se atenuaba sobre la alfombra mientras se dirigían al palco real, en medio de un silencio expectante.

Ellos eran los únicos que caminaban por allí, y Candy pensó que todo era tan clandestino.

\- Tenemos que ver al rey antes de que los demás salgan al pasillo. No habrá otra ocasión de encontrarlo en privado – le explicó él.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron frente al palco real se encontraron con un imprevisto: flanqueando la entrada se encontraban un par guardias con sus protocolarias casacas en escarlata y oro, resguardando la puerta. Al menos, pensó Terry, no eran guardaespaldas entrenados sino sólo cabos de guardia que seguramente estaban allí con la misión de mantener alejado a todo aquél personaje indeseado para Su Majestad. Como él.

No había considerado eso.

Se detuvieron a la distancia, discretamente encubiertos detrás de una de las estatuas con la intención de no ser observados. Candy inmediatamente adivinó en los ojos de Terry que las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Terry?

Él se lo explicó, muy brevemente. Le pidió que lo esperara allí un momento y se dirigió para entrevistarse con uno de los dos guardianes. Desde lejos, Candy observó cómo intercambiaban algunas palabras y luego ambos guardias se cuadraron haciendo una reverencia hacia Terry. Ella pensó que lo dejarían pasar… pero no.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Terry volviendo sobre sus pasos, hacia ella, con el gesto adusto.

En cuanto llegó a su lado, los ojos de Candy lo miraron llenos de interrogantes.

\- Muy amables, pero no nos dejarán entrar – le explicó Terry, con voz desmoralizada. Se llevó una mano al cuello de su frac y tiró ligeramente de la corbata, como si lo ahogara. Sudaba ligeramente – Maldita sea, y no se me ocurre otra ocasión para encontrarlo.

Candy odió verlo tan preocupado, como si un gran peso hubiera caído sobre sus hombros. Sentía un enorme deseo de ayudar, pero ignoraba muchos de los protocolos reales y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se acordó de la obra que acababan de presenciar dónde, con un propósito muy diferente al de ellos, la intrigante Lady Macbeth despliega una estrategia para distraer a los guardias que custodian a un rey. Luego, casi simultáneamente, Candy recordó el gesto de Terry tirando de su corbata… y lo que él le había dicho días atrás, sobre los crímenes de Wharton y todo saliendo como las cuentas de un collar… y lo que había dicho la doncella esta tarde antes de ponerle las joyas, sobre un pequeño defecto en el hilo de plata… de pronto Candy abrió mucho los ojos sintiendo un ramalazo de inspiración que inmediatamente la llevó a pasar de la duda a la acción.

Tal vez no podía ayudar a Terry al estilo inglés, pero sí al americano. Bueno… o una combinación de ambos.

\- Terry, tengo una idea para que puedas entrar. Sólo dame un minuto – le pidió ella y rápidamente desapareció unos momentos en uno de los aseos cercanos, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Él se preguntó qué es lo que estaría haciendo, cuando ella ya volvía hacia él con una sonrisita confiada en los labios.

Al ver su gesto travieso, Terry se preguntó qué clase de diabluras pasaban por la mente vertiginosa de Candy. Entornó una ceja, mirándola suspicaz.

\- Muy bien, Terry. Supongo que sólo serán unos instantes, pero cuando veas la señal podrás entrar a ver al rey – le informó ella con una súbita seguridad e hizo el ademán de seguirse de largo hacia las puertas del palco.

Pero Terry la asió del brazo, reteniéndola un instante.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál señal, Pecas?

\- Lo sabrás cuando la veas, confía en mí – le guiñó ella, traviesa - Y pon mucha atención. Sólo serán unos segundos.

Candy se soltó de su mano y caminó hacia los guardias que impasibles la miraban acercarse. Terry la vio llegar hasta ellos fingiendo un candoroso gesto de desconcierto e intercambiar algunas frases señalando a la distancia, en dirección contraria a la de él. Los guardias negaron con la cabeza.

Ella les dio la espalda… parecía distraía y miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara algo. Terry entornó los ojos, intrigadísimo, y luego observó con asombro cómo Candy levantaba su dedo índice hasta tomar una de las sartas de perlas que llevaba al cuello. Usando un giro aparentemente descuidado empezó a enrollar el hilo alrededor de su nudillo, como si estuviera ensimismada con sus pensamientos.

Y el corazón de Terry dio un vuelco, comprendiendo lo que iba a hacer.

Él empezó a caminar con largas zancadas hacia ella, seguro de que esa pecosa atolondrada iba a lastimarse si hacía lo que él imaginaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, _¡Candy!_ advirtió para detenerla, pero lo inevitable se precipitó.

Justo un segundo antes, ella se volvió a verlo con un gesto travieso. La cara de Terry era un poema cuando Candy jaló de su collar y el hilo que las contenía cedió bajo el tirón, rompiéndose, causando que las magníficas perlas cayeran una tras otra para dispersarse por toda la alfombra, algunas rodando hasta los rincones más alejados del pasillo. Cada una de ellas valía una pequeña fortuna, prácticamente un año del salario de cada soldado.

Los guardias y Terry se quedaron estupefactos viendo el desastre, y luego la pesada esmeralda también cayó a los pies de Candy haciendo un " _tump_ ", despostillándose ligeramente y soltando tres de los diamantes pequeñitos que la rodeaban. Ella había soltado las otras dos sartas del broche antes de su actuación para tener toda esa fortuna desperdigada sobre la alfombra.

Candy también contempló el desastre y a los dos guardias que se quedaron de piedra por la sorpresa, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No era fácil para ella, pero entonces fingió ser una dama desvalida.

\- ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Soy una torpe! - sollozó, hundiendo su rostro entre las manos - Mi esposo me va a matar - y rompió a llorar.

Hay algo en las lágrimas femeninas que enloquece a los hombres, para bien o para mal… y que esta vez consiguió que los dos guardias reaccionaran de forma instintiva como impulsados por un resorte, resueltos a ayudar una dama que se veía tan consternada como elegante. Ambos avanzaron y se inclinaron para recuperar las perlas, solícitos y caballerosos, mientras descuidaban momentáneamente la puerta tras ellos. Entonces Candy levantó el rostro de sus manos, y moviendo los ojos y la cabeza le señaló a Terry la entrada que estaba libre.

Él ya lo sabía, que ella estaba fingiendo. Suspiró resignado por su treta, luego la miró con ardoroso agradecimiento e inmediatamente se siguió de largo hacia la entrada para ingresar al palco real.

Besaría el suelo que ella caminaba por esto.

La obra ya había terminado y el público daba los últimos aplausos, cuando los ocupantes del palco vieron al Duque de Grandchester entrar al recinto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Casi todos los presentes lo miraron con expectante curiosidad, excepto los monarcas que algo intuían del porqué de su presencia.

\- Buenas noches – saludó Terry.

El gesto del rey se estaba tornando severo y, al notarlo, la reina Mary se puso de pie con suma gracia dirigiéndose hacia el recién llegado como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

\- Duque de Grandchester – le ofreció su mano enguantada para que él la besara, en un evidente gesto de deferencia real – Lo estábamos esperando. Espero que no haya tenido problemas en llegar a nuestro palco.

\- De ninguna manera, Su Majestad – mintió él, agradeciendo la inesperada complicidad. Hizo una impecable reverencia de cortesía, apenas rozando el guante de la reina con los labios, como marcaba el protocolo - Es un placer verla.

El resto de los presentes se pusieron de pie tan sólo unos segundos después de la reina e intercambiaron saludos, excepto por el rey George V que ya conocía la debilidad de su esposa por el Duque de Grandchester e intuía que en realidad no había habido invitación alguna.

\- Supongo que desean hablar a solas – agregó Mary, lanzándole a su esposo una breve mirada de exhortación como seguramente hacen miles de esposas con sus maridos cuando les advierten sobre mantener la armonía conyugal – Los dejaremos un momento. Ha sido un placer verlo, duque.

La reina apreciaba a Terry, y al salir le tocó el brazo con su abanico en señal de apoyo. Era la mayor libertad que podía permitirse una soberana, pero para George V era la señal inequívoca de que su esposa quería que hablaran sobre el asunto. La reina se lo había insistido antes, pero él no había cedido… hasta ahora.

La reina Mary abandonó el palco, seguida de su comitiva de duques. Antes de que cerraran la puerta el rey también hizo salir a los lacayos y finalmente se volvió hacia Terry con gesto grave. Estaba dispuesto a concederle un par de minutos en consideración a la reina, pero no más.

\- Sabe usted que no era mi deseo verlo, duque. ¿No es así? – le dijo el rey, adusto.

\- Sí, Su Majestad.

\- Y aun así ha decidido contrariar mis deseos, y desobedecer mis órdenes.

\- El asunto es de suma importancia. De no ser así no lo habría molestado.

El rey lo miró con gesto impaciente. Tras una pausa, dijo severamente.

\- Los anteriores Duques de Grandchester le han dado muchos dolores de cabeza a la monarquía por sus líos de faldas, tantos como el Príncipe de Gales ahora. Creí que usted sería la excepción, pero veo que me he equivocado.

\- En esta ocasión no se trata de "un lío de faldas". Es sobre la mujer que elegí como esposa.

\- Sí, lo sé. Me presentaron su caso. Eligió para esposa a una mujer que es social y políticamente inadecuada para alguien de su rango en la línea de sucesión – el tono del monarca era casi de amonestación - Se ha olvidado usted, duque, que construimos un modo de vida y lo honramos… y que para nosotros elegir esposa se trata de un tema demasiado importante como para dejárselo a las emociones. Podemos darnos muchos lujos, pero no ése - señaló el rey, incisivo - Recuerde a su padre. Yo no he podido olvidar lo que pasó con su primer matrimonio y, dado el lugar donde ahora estamos, estoy seguro de que usted tampoco lo ha olvidado. Ese asunto fue uno de los más innobles a los que se prestó la corona de mi padre y no deseo que vuelva a repetirse. Por eso negué el permiso.

\- Le agradezco su preocupación sobre ese asunto – apuntó Terry y era verdad - Pero yo no soy mi padre…

Por fin lo había dicho, y ante una de las más altas autoridades del mundo. Finalmente actuaba de tal forma que podía decirlo.

Sin embargo, el rey hizo un gesto indolente con la mano. Desestimándolo.

\- El caso es similar. Tómeselo con calma, y verá que evitar este matrimonio es lo mejor para todos.

\- No en este caso, Su Majestad – había llegado el momento, pensó Terry. Abrir las cartas donde estaba jugándoselo al todo o nada – Es por eso que estoy aquí. Para informarle personalmente que ya me he casado.

La sorpresa del soberano apenas se reflejó en su rostro, demasiado acostumbrado a negociaciones donde no debía dejar traslucir sus emociones. Sin embargo, el tono de su voz sí denotó cierta acritud.

\- ¿Lo hizo en contra de mis deseos?

\- No ha sido el Duque de Grandchester quien se casó.

\- Eso lo decido yo – apuntó el monarca con cortante severidad - ¿Qué le hace pensar que va a salirse de esto con una cuestión de semántica?

\- No pretendo evadir ninguna responsabilidad. Por eso he venido a verlo hoy… he renunciado antes al ducado.

\- Sí, también supe de su intención de abdicar a su ducado. ¿Sabe que es imposible que renuncie a su título (*), no es así?

\- Con el debido respeto, no encontré otra solución para casarme sin desobedecerlo, Su Majestad.

El rey ahogó algo que pudo haber sido una risa irónica.

\- Dicho de ese modo parece muy loable – apuntó George V, cáustico - Pero la verdad, lo que usted quiere es hacer su voluntad.

\- En cuanto a casarme con la mujer que amo, sí.

El rey lo miró, evaluándolo. Recordó que los duques de Grandchester – como muchos de los ducados más antiguos - eran descendientes de los más grandes generales militares, ennoblecidos en tiempos del medioevo... Como los mismos reyes, descendientes de hombres acostumbrados a liderar y ganar batallas.

\- Usted prestó valiosos servicios durante la Guerra – apuntó entonces el rey.

\- Igual que el resto de mis compatriotas.

\- Sí, pero usted fue condecorado con la Cruz Victoria, la distinción militar más alta al valor en tiempos de guerra. Sabe de la importancia de la disciplina. Me pregunto si busca usted algo más con todo este acto de desobediencia.

Terry guardó un breve silencio, recordándose que no debía convertir su matrimonio en un acto de confrontación con la Corona.

\- No busco nada mas que la libertad de elegir a mi esposa… y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio por eso. Entiendo su prohibición a que lo haga el Duque de Grandchester, y por eso renuncié al ducado antes de casarme.

\- Y este matrimonio, ¿se ha consumado?

Terry hubiera sonreído, de haber podido hacerlo.

\- Indudablemente.

\- ¿Hay testigos de tal acontecimiento?

\- Mi palabra, Su Majestad. Y mi lealtad incondicional hacia mi esposa.

Ante los hechos consumados, el rey pareció considerar seriamente la situación. Muchacho terco… pero bastante honorable hacia su mujer, después de todo.

\- Le ofrezco aprobar un matrimonio morganático... – propuso finalmente el soberano, después de unos momentos de meditación.

Terry sabía a lo que se refería: un matrimonio especial para dos personas de rango social distinto. Dónde él podría seguir conservando el ducado y a su esposa, pero ni ella ni sus hijos podrían heredar jamás el título, ni las propiedades. Luego pensó en Candy, en su brillante actuación de allá afuera, en su amor y apoyo constante.

\- No puedo hacerle eso a mi esposa – rechazó.

\- ¿Su esposa? Habla usted con mucha ligereza cuando yo no he aprobado ese matrimonio.

\- Me he casado con ella bajo la Iglesia católica. Es mi esposa ante los ojos de Dios.

El rey levantó las cejas y desvió la vista, ligeramente frustrado. Él era la cabeza de la Iglesia de Inglaterra y no podría anular un matrimonio así, enfrentándose al Papa romano cuando precisamente tenía tantos problemas con la nación católica de Irlanda. Miró a Terry, entornando los ojos, preguntándose si lo había hecho a propósito para poner a su soberano entre la espada y la pared.

\- Entiendo los problemas que le he causado, pero creo que no estoy pidiendo un imposible, Su Majestad – agregó Terry, cuidando no traspasar la delgada línea entre el respeto y la sumisión - No hay nada imposible para usted en cuanto a la ley de Inglaterra. Puede emitir una carta de patente atendiendo la abdicación, y ya no habrá conflicto entre sus órdenes y lo que sucedió.

\- Es muy arrogante de su parte pretender que puede manipularme de esa forma, duque – la mirada del rey se volvió aún más severa – También puedo acusarlo de desacato, y enviarlo a la Torre de Londres por el resto de su vida.

Terry apretó la mandíbula. Desde luego, era una posibilidad.

Pero ambos sabían que no lo haría. Condenar a un condecorado de guerra por el solo hecho de haberse casado sería muy impopular entre los súbditos, y a él le conferiría un estatus de mártir que podía ser muy mal utilizado por algunos grupos nacionalistas en contra de la Corona. Eran tiempos turbulentos, donde el imperio se resquebrajaba… Irlanda, Egipto… en estos tiempos algunos sectores empezaban a ver a la monarquía como si fuera una gran casa de cristal a la que podrían desmoronar si se le lanzaban las suficientes piedras.

Y a final de cuentas, el rey sabía que abrazar el cambio era lo único que de alguna forma podría salvarla. No debía mostrarse débil, pero tal vez flexible.

\- Ha elegido casarse de la peor forma posible, eligiendo con el corazón. Y como le dije, nosotros podemos darnos muchos lujos, pero no ése… - dijo entonces el monarca. Sin embargo, su voz sonaba ligeramente más relajada - Está usted cometiendo un error.

\- Todos cometemos errores, y en este caso yo estoy tratando de arreglar los míos. Es hora de dejar de esconderlos debajo de las alfombras.

\- Una actitud nada aristocrática de su parte. Los closets de la nobleza están llenos de esqueletos – apuntó el rey – Sin embargo, respeto su punto de vista. Siempre es de respetar un adversario honorable.

\- Le agradezco su consideración, pero jamás seré su enemigo, Su Majestad. Todo lo contrario, siempre tendrá mi lealtad.

" _Excepto en este caso_ " pudo haber señalado el rey, pero se alegró de que el hombre reafirmara su deber con la Corona. Hizo un último intento, apelando precisamente a ese sentido del deber.

\- ¿Ha pensado en las consecuencias para su partido si deja la Cámara de los Lores? Su posición se debilitará.

\- Hay hombres más capaces que yo en eso. Y los tiempos cambian.

\- Dígamelo a mí. Tengo demasiados problemas en éste momento – si el rey hubiera podido, se hubiera encogido de hombros. Aquel hombre parecía tener una respuesta para todo – Usted gana, por esta única ocasión y como caso excepcional emitiré la carta de patente. A partir de mañana ya no será usted más el "Duque de Grandchester" – resolvió finalmente el soberano – Espero que esto no siente un precedente y jamás volver a ser testigo de otra aberración como ésta (**).

Al escucharlo, los hombros de Terry se destensaron. El peso del mundo cayó de sus hombros; ya era libre para elegir su propio destino, junto a ella.

\- De haber sabido antes de su capacidad de negociación le hubiera dado un puesto de más utilidad en la Corte – prosiguió diciendo el rey pensando que podía usar ese temple en cosas más provechosas, pero luego recordó que un hombre que no sigue las mismas reglas del juego que los demás es ingobernable. Mejor que siguiera su camino – Sin embargo, le advierto que no toleraré que vuelva a usar esa habilidad en mi contra. La próxima vez no seré tan benevolente.

\- Sí, Su Majestad.

\- Una última cosa. Sigue siendo usted Lord Terrence Grandchester, tanto si desea usar su título como si no... – apuntó el rey, reacio a abandonar la única victoria que tuvo esa noche – Ahora salgamos. No me gustaría hacer esperar más a la reina.

Cuando ambos salieron, la obra había terminado y el pasillo estaba lleno de nobles conversando. La reina Mary estaba rodeada de su séquito de duques y otros aristócratas, todos escuchando a Candy con amistoso interés; la chica rubia ya había defendido a los guardias y comentaba con la soberana sobre algunos asuntos a seguir de las Casas de Trabajo. La reina parecía complacida con la muchacha y lo pareció aún más cuando se volvió a ver al rey y a Terry que salían del palco en buenos términos. Aparentemente, el espinoso asunto había acabado en buen puerto.

Al ver a su esposa en medio de todos aquellos aristócratas, Terry pensó que ella no desmerecía en nada… al contrario, era la más regia de todos. También observó que en su bolsito de la mano derecha, Candy guardaba las joyas que los amables guardias habían recuperado para ella.

\- Su Majestad, permítame presentarle a mi esposa… - se adelantó a decir Terry con orgullo, señalándola con el brazo.

Al estar frente al rey, Candy dobló ligeramente la rodilla derecha y se inclinó hacia él haciendo una reverencia perfecta, como le había dicho Jane que se hacía.

\- Lady Grandchester (***) – la saludó el rey, gratamente sorprendido por su gracia y belleza.

\- Su Majestad…

Luego Candy se incorporó, y tendió una mano hacia él para saludarlo. El monarca y el resto de los aristócratas se quedaron momentáneamente pasmados ante tamaña falta al protocolo, algunos con mirada enjuiciadora. Pero tras unos segundos el rey rió, condescendiente y casi divertido.

¡Ah! _Estos americanos_ … hijos locos del imperio.

George V tomó la mano de Candy y la estrechó entre las suyas, en un sorprendente gesto de deferencia real que casi nunca había hecho antes.

\- Muchas felicidades por su enlace, milady – agregó el soberano, con gesto afable - Le enviaremos un regalo de esponsales desde el palacio.

Candy entendió que todo se había arreglado, de alguna manera. Por el gesto de Terry adivinó que había sido para bien.

\- Gracias, Su Majestad.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras más con animosa cortesía, en una declaración pública de que no quedaban diferencias entre ellos. Cuando los soberanos se alejaron rodeados por toda su comitiva, Terry besó la mano de Candy y luego sus labios, muy brevemente, a pesar de que estaban en un sitio público. Ella se sorprendió, pero Terry no cabía en sí de contento… ella, como siempre, había estado maravillosa y él había salido airoso de todo esto. Ahora estaba convencido, más que nunca, de que un hombre puede torcer y hasta cambiar su destino.

 **.- &.-&-.&-.**

La noticia de la renuncia del Duque de Grandchester corrió como un reguero de pólvora por todo Londres, y después se extendió por todos los rincones del Reino Unido. Todo el mundo tenía una opinión del asunto; algunos a favor, muchos en contra. Cuando la prensa más favorable empezó a divulgar que la razón había sido por casarse con la mujer que amaba, hubo un espectacular viraje de la opinión pública en su favor: las damas más soñadoras lo vieron como una gesta de romanticismo, al tiempo que los miembros de las clases trabajadoras y los de la floreciente clase media también opinaron del gesto con entusiasmo, haciendo evidente la fractura de un pueblo que ya no quería bajar siempre la cerviz y se negaba a seguir siendo invisible en el devenir de su nación, y que poco a poco empezarían a moldear una sociedad un poco menos clasista, de valores más audaces y modernos. La mayoría de los nobles británicos, sin embargo, vieron el asunto con total pragmatismo; los clubs, restaurantes y salas de té se llenaron de debates acerca de la conveniencia y posibilidad de que un par del reino abdicara y si eso amenazaba de alguna forma la milenaria tradición aristocrática inglesa. Porque si se permitía que cualquier noble renunciara a su título, ¿hasta dónde se iba a llegar?

Indudablemente los tiempos estaban cambiando, y no al gusto de todos.

En medio de la controversia, estalló un escándalo aún mayor que pronto acaparó todos los reflectores de esa comedia hipócrita y presuntuosa que casi siempre se representaba en los grandes salones aristocráticos de Inglaterra. El Conde de Anheim – hermano de la Duquesa viuda de Grandchester – fue juzgado por un tribunal parlamentario y hallado culpable de varios crímenes. Los cargos en su contra eran muchos y variados, entre los que el más grave de todos era el de traición a la Corona, por el que se le condenó a ser ejecutado, pero en el último momento sus abogados lograron conmutar la pena por cadena perpetua. En ese caso, el Parlamento sentenció que su título condal fuera extinguido y los bienes expropiados.

El grupo delictivo asociado a Lord Anheim también fue procesado. Una de las condenas más severas fue para Sir Bradley Wharton, sentenciado a cumplir una pena de muchos años en prisión. Las acciones en bolsa de sus nuevos negocios hoteleros cayeron estrepitosamente con la noticia, y tanto él como muchos de sus socios – entre ellos Neil Leagan – perdieron una verdadera fortuna.

La duquesa viuda fue prácticamente desterrada de los más altos círculos sociales, donde se rumoreaba que ella también había participado en algunas de las actividades de traición de su hermano, en las que incluso se filtraron secretos parlamentarios al gobierno alemán durante la Gran Guerra. De entre cualquier otro delito, ése era uno realmente imperdonable para una aristocracia totalmente volcada en la defensa de su nación. Nunca se le comprobó nada, pero Sophia cayó en una desgracia social tan grande que nadie quería ser vista ni relacionada con ella. Que su hijo Edward fuera el nuevo Duque de Grandchester no la ayudó para que la gente olvidara algo tan grave, así que apenas unos cuantos días después del escándalo ella misma se exilió en su pequeña casa propia, con apenas una cuanta servidumbre. Jamás volvió a frecuentar los círculos aristocráticos donde nunca volvió a ser bien recibida.

Candy y Terry abandonaron Graham Manor para mudarse a un departamento que alquilaron en el centro de Londres, donde se quedarían al menos hasta la boda de Albert y Jane. Deseando disfrutar de unos días de luna de miel sin interrupciones, Terry invitó a Candy a visitar los acantilados blancos de Dover para después cruzar hacia el continente. Pasaron por París, donde mientras Terry salía unas cuantas horas para arreglar asuntos de sus caballerizas, Candy y Eleanor aprovecharon para ir por Galeries Lafayette y hacerse de unas cuantas coqueterías francesas... como si fuera una tarde cualquiera de compras de una hija con su madre – una experiencia totalmente nueva para Candy -, para más tarde cenar esa noche los tres juntos en Place du Tertre. Después de unos cuantos días en París la pareja siguió su viaje para llegar hasta Biarritz, una villa costera francesa cerca de la frontera española, donde los recién casados pasaron varios días maravillosos aislados del mundo en un hotel frente al mar descubriendo nuevos juegos de placer e inventando mil formas distintas de declararse su amor, teniendo como telón de fondo el olor entremezclado de sus cuerpos con los tibios vientos salinos, el arrullo del oleaje y los cambiantes tonos del mar.

Cerca de Biarritz vivía Lady Tremorden, nacida Charlotte Grandchester y tía segunda de Terry, una viuda ya entrada en años pero muy divertida y de armas tomar, que hizo pasar a la pareja de enamorados una de las tardes más memorables que vivieron en Francia. A pesar de vivir en la costa francesa por odiar el clima de Londres, Lady Tremorden aceptó la propuesta de Terry de mudarse a Graham Manor para vivir con Blaire mientras Edward alcanzaba la mayoría de edad y terminaba sus estudios en el Real Colegio San Pablo. La aguerrida dama odiaba el clima inglés, pero amaba Graham Manor donde había pasado largas temporadas durante su juventud siendo la tía favorita de sus sobrinos, así que le agradó la idea de pasar otra vez una temporada en su tierra natal.

Cuando la pareja de recién casados volvió a Londres directamente desde Biarritz, apenas faltaban quince días para la boda de Albert y Jane. Para entonces ya todo Stonehurst Hall era un hervidero de preparativos, y todos estaban volcados en la afinación de detalles.

Divertido, Terry vio a su esposa sumergirse en toda esa maraña de actividades que a ella no le agradaban mucho, pero que ahora emprendió con renovado entusiasmo. Era por felicidad, pensó Candy, era tan feliz que quería que Albert lo fuera tanto como ella... y que Jane lo fuera también, quería que ambos tuvieran su boda perfecta. Que todos vieran el mundo maravilloso que ella veía ahora que era más feliz que una alondra.

Mientras Terry emprendía la labor de mudar sus caballerizas a Stratford-upon-Avon, viajando eventualmente entre el poblado y Londres, Candy volvía a pasar las tardes en Stonehurst Hall. Por las noches Terry pasaba por ella para volver a su departamento, cenar juntos y hacer el amor. Era increíble, pensó Candy, llevaban más de veinte días casados y no había noche en que Terry no acudiera a ella. No es que le molestara, en absoluto... más bien todo lo contrario, pero se preguntaba con curiosidad cuanto más sería así.

Una semana antes de la boda, inició la llegada a Londres de los invitados americanos y escoceses: socios y colaboradores de los consorcios de Albert, así como una gran cantidad de parientes de varias ramas genealógicas de los Ardlay. Llegaron los Leagan – sólo Sarah y el Sr. Legan, por el momento – así como también el señor y la señora Brighton acompañando a Anny, quien ahora era una hermosa señorita de figura lánguida y fina, ojos cafés y un lacio cabello castaño oscuro que todavía caía como cortina.

El reencuentro de las tres amigas del Colegio San Pablo fue apoteósico. Hablaron durante horas, atropellándose las palabras las unas a las otras para compartir su felicidad por verse y abrazarse nuevamente... y luego Archie caballerosamente las acompañó a pasear por los Jardines de Kensington, llevando orgulloso del brazo a su prometida. También era una delicia ver a Patty sonreír recordando a Stair, pero con un nuevo brillo de esperanza en sus refulgentes ojos cafés.

En esos días vertiginosos, Candy también aprovechó para visitar a Blaire. Aunque la joven estaba apagada y triste, una tarde Candy la convenció de salir de su encierro autoimpuesto y se presentaron a tomar el té en Stonehurst Hall, en donde además habían sido invitadas Anny y Patty. La reunión fue una algarabía, otra vez una tarde de chicas en donde hasta Aveline se les unió como había sido el sueño de Jane durante todos estos meses. Esa tarde, la menor de los Stockwell por fin fue capaz de pararse frente a Candy – a solas – y pedirle una sentida disculpa por todos los inconvenientes causados. Había aceptado su derrota, y deseaba expiar sus faltas con las que había lastimado hasta a su hermano que tanto quería.

Esa tarde Ethan Stockwell llegó a su castillo y escuchó las risas y la animada conversación de las mujeres en el solarium. Supo que Blaire estaba allí y su corazón sintió una aguda punzada agridulce. Luego subió hasta sus aposentos, sin pasar a saludar.

Cuando llegó el día de la boda de Albert y Jane, todo fue espectacular. Candy lo supo desde siempre, que él era un príncipe y como un príncipe se casó. Escuchar el órgano en la gótica Abadía de Westminster durante la entrada nupcial fue una experiencia impresionante y, tras la emotiva ceremonia, el séquito de damas y pajes de honor tapizó la salida de los recién casados con pétalos de flores. La novia lucía radiante sintiendo que la vida era un sueño, mientras que Albert – gallardamente vestido de kilt, con el tartán de su clan y el emblemático broche de plata – exudaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

Jane estaba que no cabía de dicha, estando segura de que al lado de su esposo todo sería maravilloso; Albert significaba el amor, la pasión, la libertad y la apertura a nuevos horizontes… a la vida que más anhelaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

\- Regálame el mundo, viajero – Candy pudo oir que le decía Jane a Albert al darse un beso en el atrio de la iglesia, ya como marido y mujer. Las gaitas sellaron el momento de dicha entre los dos enamorados que acababan de unir sus almas ante Dios.

La recepción en Stonehurst Hall no tuvo comparación con ninguna otra fiesta dada antes en el castillo. Hubo dos orquestas repartidas entre el salón principal y otra al aire libre, para quien quisiera disfrutar el magnífico clima de finales de primavera en Londres. Todas las ventanas del castillo fueron iluminadas, todos los candelabros colgantes y las farolas de los jardines encendidas y la noche brilló como un diamante de cien facetas para los más de trescientos invitados.

Candy y Terry fueron anunciados como Lord Terrence y Lady Candice Grandchester. Aunque Terry había insistido con Crawford que eran el señor y la señora Grandchester, la verdad es que el viejo mayordomo atendió antes a las indicaciones de Jane, quien no quería ser la única "milady" de los Ardlay.

Esa noche, Terry conoció a muchos de los Ardlay. Aunque en todo momento se mostró caballeroso y amable en consideración a Candy, algunos de los parientes no le cayeron bien y otros le resultaron francamente desagradables, como Sarah Leagan. No se sorprendió cuando supo que era la madre de Eliza y Neal, quien por cierto no se presentó a la boda excusándose por sus negocios, aunque envió un regalo. Candy estaba realmente aliviada por su ausencia y Terry sólo pensó que ya habría ocasión de encontrarlo… serían parientes toda la vida, al igual que con la momia Elroy, con quien Terry sólo intercambió un par de frases cortantes. Esta vez Candy sí habló con la tía abuela y le otorgó desde su corazón un perdón que la anciana sin embargo nunca pidió.

Años después, sabrían que la Corona inglesa supo que Candy era huérfana por Sophia de Grandchester, quien obtuvo la información directamente de Elroy aquella única tarde en que se conocieron. Así que, para bien o para mal, en última instancia había sido Elroy la causa de que los Ardlay no contaran con una duquesa entre sus filas y eso – más que ninguna otra cosa - llenó a la tía abuela de remordimientos por mucho tiempo.

Pero esa noche, Candy y Terry no supieron nada y rápidamente dejaron la amargura atrás para pasar la velada conversando con la gente que les era más querida. Bailaron y brindaron en honor de los novios, compartieron su felicidad y abrazaron cariñosa y efusivamente a la dorada pareja cuando abandonaron la fiesta, ya en la madrugada.

Casi al finalizar el festejo, Candy y Terry buscaron privacidad y terminaron bebiendo una copa de chamapagne sobre uno de los bancos de piedra por fuera de los invernaderos, con el aroma de las flores exóticas flotando en el ambiente. A lo lejos, se escuchaban los compases atenuados de la orquesta exterior mezclados con los murmullos y risas de las parejas que todavía bailaban en la pista. Candy no podía sentirse menos que plena y feliz... había venido a Londres para ayudar a Albert con su boda, y además de eso había encontrado su propia felicidad. Su propio hogar entre los brazos de Terry.

\- Ha sido una noche maravillosa, llena de emociones – brindó Candy. Las burbujas del champagne le cosquilleaban deliciosamente en la lengua – Estoy tan contenta de ver felices a todos los que quiero, incluso Patty lucía radiante bailando con Jake – ella se desperezó sobre el banco, agitando su cabellera a la brisa – Todo fue perfecto... excepto por Ethan y Blaire que lucían tan tristes, cada uno por su lado. Espero que todo salga bien para ellos, de una forma u otra.

\- Esperemos que sí – dijo Terry, admirando con embeleso el perfil de su esposa - Nunca hay que perder la esperanza... míranos a nosotros, somos la prueba viviente de que el destino tiene caminos misteriosos. Llenos de luz y de sombras.

\- _"Mientras haya vida..."_ \- brindó Candy, volviéndose y alzando su copa hacia él. Sonreía, radiante.

\- _"Mientras haya vida..."_ \- brindó él, sonriendo también. Luego dejó ambas copas a un lado y tomó una de las delicadas manos de Candy entre las suyas – Porque el tiempo sólo se acaba cuando la vida termina, Pecosa. Mientras estemos vivos, siempre existirá una posibilidad para todo.

\- ¿Y quién sabe qué es lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina? – sonrió Candy aún más, traviesa y enigmática - Por cierto, ¿ya has pensado que es lo que haremos ahora que mi misión en Londres ha sido cumplida?

\- Bueno, sí. No podemos seguir con este ritmo de vida si no queremos vernos quebrados en un par de años. Necesito ampliar el negocio de las caballerizas, averiguar si conservaré mis clientes ahora que no soy duque o si necesitaré buscar nuevos mercados en el extranjero.

\- ¿Eso significa que nos mudaremos a Stratford?

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó él, en verdad interesado por su respuesta – No puedo alejarme mucho de Londres hasta que Edward asuma el ducado, pero el viaje en tren es corto hasta allá. Y claro, no será por mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que logre asentar nuevamente el negocio, tal vez necesite conseguir un préstamo… no lo sé, tendré que considerarlo todo.

\- Están las joyas, Terry – apuntó ella, recordando el pequeño tesoro que poseían - Puedes utilizarlas.

\- No. Esas alhajas son tuyas y puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ellas. Todo eso es tuyo, y yo no lo tocaré – repuso él rápidamente, con un orgullo de proveedor casi cavernícola que hizo que Candy se mordiera un labio para no reír – Tampoco es que estemos tan mal, Pecas, conservaremos a la cocinera y al menos dos mucamas, pregúntale a Betty si quiere venir con nosotros. Y luego dame un par de años, y te prometo que te compraré una casa enorme en el centro de Londres.

\- ¡Pero a mí me encanta la casa de Stratford! Allí está mi cuadro, ¿recuerdas? Además, no quiero que te sientas mal, pero… no sé si me guste vivir en la ciudad - ella arrugó la naricita - Huele raro.

Terry estalló en una carcajada.

\- Sí, y huele peor en verano.

\- Y yo quiero una casa de ventanas abiertas y un jardín enorme, con olor a rosas y narcisos que se impregne por todas las habitaciones – y era verdad. El lujo nunca la había hecho feliz – Siempre he preferido una vida sencilla, Terry… con vestidos de seda no puedo subir a los árboles.

\- Pero estabas dispuesta a ser duquesa…

Ella le sonrió, dulcemente.

\- Porque sobre todas las cosas, lo que más he deseado en la vida es poder vivir al lado de la persona que amo… eso es la felicidad para mí. Y esa felicidad eres tú, duquesa o plebeya.

Él sonrió al escucharla, con el corazón profundamente conmovido. Jamás se cansaría de amarla.

\- Lo que sí quiero hacer es buscar alguna ocupación, tal vez trabajar a tiempo parcial en el hospital de Stratford. No quiero olvidarme de lo que soy – agregó Candy. También quería seguir siendo útil, tal como había sentido con lo de las casas de trabajo – Creo que no querrás verme deambulando por la casa todo el día, como una holgazana.

Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le besó la nariz.

\- Claro que quiero verte todo el día deambulando por la casa... y toda la noche retozando bajo las sábanas – él acarició su suave barbilla con la nariz, para bajar a besarle el cuello - Recuerda que tenemos que hacer muchos bebés. Diez, por lo menos.

\- ¡Terry! Pensé que bromeabas.

\- Yo siempre hablo en serio – él sonrió contra su piel. Luego levantó la vista hacia ella, con un brillo pícaro en los ojos - ¿Cuándo me has visto bromear?

Le tomó el cuello con suavidad para besarla, saboreando la delicia de su boca aterciopelada hasta sentirla ablandarse entre sus manos.

\- Yo me enamoré de quien eres, Candy, y de lo que haces. Si eso es lo que deseas, por mí está bien, quiero que hagas todo lo que te haga feliz – él le acarició sedosamente la curva de su cuello con el pulgar, vacilando un poco antes de agregar - Yo también lo estuve pensando… ahora que viviremos en Stratford, tal vez pueda volver a actuar. Papeles pequeños, en mi tiempo libre... están por representar "Romeo y Julieta" y podría pedirle al señor Bridges-Adams ser el boticario de la obra.

El boticario, pensó Candy, un personaje menor, demacrado y harapiento, que apenas decía un par de líneas. Luego vio a su esposo, su porte apolíneo y su depredadora elegancia. ¿Funcionaría una obra dónde el boticario fuera más seductor que el mismo Romeo?

\- Sí, seguro que serás un boticario maravilloso – los ojos de ella estaban risueños por la ironía.

\- Te estás burlando de mí, Pecas…

\- Claro que no – respondió ella, pero su risita contenida la desmentía. Él la alzó en sus brazos para sentarla sobre su regazo mientras Candy reía divertida ya sin poder disimularlo y él también rió con ella; la maravillosa combinación de sus carcajadas musicalizó la fresca noche a su alrededor. Cuando la risa languidecía en sus labios, ella le acarició la línea de su fuerte quijada - La verdad es que me encantaría que volvieras a actuar, Terry.

Él la miró, cautivado de amor por su apoyo y comprensión. Era imposible poner en palabras todo lo que ella lo hacía sentir.

\- Bueno, a mí también. Entre más lo pienso, más me gusta la idea. - Terry levantó una ceja, sonriendo a medias mientras se encogía de hombros. Elegante y seductor, de forma innata – Tal parece que un tigre no puede cambiar sus rayas.

" _Nunca mejor dicho_ ", pensó Candy, " _un tigre_ ". T.G.

Se miraron a los ojos con mutua fascinación antes de fundirse nuevamente en un beso apasionado. La vida se desplegaba, deslumbrante, ante ellos.

 **:::: 1924 ::::**

Después de la boda de Albert y Jane, los Grandchester se mudaron a Stratford-upon-Avon. Dos años más tarde, a Candy todavía le gustaba salir por las tardes a disfrutar la amplia terraza de su casa, contemplando su jardín y el cauce apacible del río Avon. En la serenidad de su transcurrir calmo, ella reconocía la placidez de sus propias emociones.

Al igual que su jardín, el corazón de Candy también ya era un campo tapizado de fragantes narcisos, aunque siempre guardaría ese lugar especial para su pequeña rosaleda. La vida era buena, y dulce… había visto ser felices a todos a los que quería; había asistido a la boda de Archie y Anny en Lakewood, y después había visitado el Hogar de Pony junto con Terry, donde había recibido personalmente las bendiciones de la señorita Pony y la Hermana María cuando en medio de abrazos les había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Por otra parte, Patty era una profesionista feliz y profundamente enamorada, mientras que Albert y Jane habían pausado los viajes para instalarse momentáneamente en Chicago, en la espera de que naciera su primogénito, el heredero del clan Ardlay. Eso hacía muy feliz a la tía abuela y, a pesar de todo, la rubia no podía evitar también sentirse feliz por ella.

Candy también había logrado equilibrar su vida de esposa y madre con su necesidad de ayudar a los demás. Después de que las caballerizas de Terry volvieran a ser tan redituables - o aún más - que antes, ella había tomado aquel pequeño tesoro de joyas que poseían y, en uno de los viajes que hizo con su marido a Londres, lo vendió todo. Sólo conservó algunas de las alhajas que le eran más queridas: los aretes y la horquilla de Terry, el joyero y un delicado camafeo de Eleanor, una gargantilla de Archie y un par de discretos collares de Albert y Ethan. E indudablemente, también conservó el águila de plata Ardlay de la que jamás se desharía. Del resto obtuvo una pequeña fortuna con la que mandó construir y equipar toda un ala quirúrgica en el pequeño hospital de Stratford y se aseguró que tuviera el suficiente personal para atenderlo; además de que ella misma hacía voluntariado de forma regular, por lo que se hizo muy conocida entre la gente del lugar, quienes la adoraban por su bondad y generosidad. Tanto ella como Terry por fin se sentían satisfechos de pertenecer a una comunidad donde eran apreciados por quienes eran y lo que hacían, y no por lo que tenían.

Sin embargo, para Candy, lo mejor de la vida era su familia. El amor que se le había revelado con Terry durante su vida de casada era maravilloso… y durante mucho tiempo ella había creído sentirse en el paraíso con tan sólo escuchar a Terry decirle que la amaba, pero no. El verdadero paraíso era _sentirse_ amada por él, cada minuto de cada día: cuando hacían el amor, cuando vivían las pequeñas rutinas diarias e incluso cuando peleaban.

Muchos años atrás, cuando Candy estuvo comprometida con Michael, sus compañeras enfermeras le habían aconsejado que disfrutara de los primeros meses de cortejo, diciéndole que esos serían los mejores y que después todo declinaba, que los sentimientos se atenuarían con el tiempo. Pero para sorpresa de Candy, no ocurrió así… no con Terry. Cada día que ella pasaba a su lado le parecía el mejor día de su vida… y luego, cuando sentía que no podía existir mayor felicidad, llegaba el día siguiente y todavía era mejor… cada día era mejor que el anterior.

De una forma diferente cada vez, cada día a su lado era el mejor día de su vida.

Con el nacimiento de su hijo Trevor, Candy aprendió una forma nueva de amar. El amor de madre – ese que ella nunca tuvo – se le reveló de forma infinita y abrumadora… y ella adoraba compartirlo con su esposo y con su pequeño hijo que era un adorable terremoto de cabellos castaños y vivaces ojos verdes, de sonrisa pícara y energía inagotable que revolucionaba la casa ahora que tenía varios meses caminando.

Pero hoy era una tarde tranquila en la que Candy veía el atardecer empapando la terraza con su mágica luz dorada, como la que irradiaban los narcisos floreciendo en abundancia entre los árboles de su jardín. Desde dentro se escuchaba en el gramófono la voz apasionada de Bessie Smith cantando " _Baby won´t you please come home"._

Terry llegó en ese momento, abrazándola por detrás para atraerla contra su torso caliente. Ella adoraba sentir la tibieza de aquel cuerpo poderoso amoldándose perfectamente en contacto con toda la parte posterior de su propio cuerpo, con su espalda, su trasero, con sus piernas.

 _"Estrechamente, muy estrechamente…"_

Podía sentir los imponentes latidos del corazón de Terry saltando violentamente cuando la tenía agarrada así, y lo mejor era que ahora sobre su nuca caían besos… nunca más lágrimas.

Él también adoraba abrazarla por la espalda, sobre todo desde que sabían que eso jamás volvería a ser una señal de adiós.

\- Llegaste un poco tarde – le dijo Candy al sentir la calidez de su estrecho abrazo – Trev acaba de dormirse.

Terry amaba a ese niño suyo y de Candy con una fuerza tan demoledora que había despertado en él un feroz instinto protector hacia su familia. Eran un milagro para él. Amaba los largos y bulliciosos desayunos que tenía a su lado, los días que compartían.

\- Me quedaré un poco más por la mañana para verlo antes de salir…

\- ¿Vienes del teatro?

\- Sí, el productor está muy contento porque al fin recibió la carta real y la compañía ya puede ser tratada como la "New _Royal_ Shakespeare Company". Mañana organizará una fiesta en el teatro para celebrarlo - Terry deslizó una de sus manos por el brazo de Candy, y entretejió sus firmes dedos entre los suyos - Y espera que usted asista como invitada de honor, señora Graham.

Candy rió al oírlo, era una broma entre ellos. Terry había vuelto a actuar, e inevitablemente, luego volvió a ser la estrella en las numerosas obras de teatro que montaba el señor Bridges-Adams y cuyo prestigio atraía público no sólo del Reino Unido, sino de toda Europa. En los carteles teatrales Terry se anunciaba como "Terrence Graham", tratando de evitar mayores murmuraciones alrededor del ducado de los Grandchester que apenas se recuperaba de los numerosos escándalos que lo habían afectado hacía un par de años atrás.

\- Eso me recuerda que dentro de dos semanas Edward asumirá el ducado, así que mi trabajo en Londres también habrá terminado – continuó diciendo Terry - El consejo tutelar se disolverá, y espero que con eso Blaire se encuentre más tranquila, sobre todo porque últimamente no parece llevarse muy bien con Ethan.

Eso era verdad, Blaire y Ethan parecían no llevarse nada bien últimamente, sobre todo desde que el Conde de Stonehurst empezó a frecuentar a la bonita señorita Fergusson. Afortunadamente, la fuga de Blaire con Wharton no había traído consecuencias, liberando a Ethan de su promesa para buscar su felicidad… esa que ahora él decía estar encontrando al lado de la señorita Fergusson. Y aunque Terry y Candy todavía adivinaban una sombra de melancolía en sus ojos, sólo querían que su amigo por fin fuera totalmente amado y feliz.

Por su parte, Blaire había cambiado radicalmente con la dura experiencia vivida. Se había apartado de muchas frivolidades y falsas compañías, concentrándose en el manejo de Graham Manor. Aunque nunca habían surgido chismes ni rumores alrededor de su fuga, ella misma dejó de asistir a tantos bailes y eventos. Muy en su interior, sabía que ningún hombre la amaría de forma total cuando supieran que ya no era virgen. Sin embargo, ese recogimiento la llevó a llevarse mejor con su familia; aunque Sophia de Grandchester apenas si le hablaba desde su exilio autoimpuesto, en cambio Lady Tremorden era un torbellino de buenos consejos que siempre la animaban, su relación con Edward se había hecho mucho más cercana y también había surgido un cariño sincero hacia Terry y Candy. El pequeño Trevor Grandchester se había convertido en su adoración.

Candy había planeado visitarla en Graham Manor la próxima semana.

\- ¿Y sabes qué pasará con los trabajadores de Graham Manor ahora que Edward será el duque? – preguntó Candy, preocupada por ellos como siempre.

\- Todos se han quedado hasta ahora, y Edward mantendrá el sueldo de los trabajadores que quieran irse hasta que encuentren un nuevo trabajo – Terry pensó que Edward estaba haciéndolo muy bien, era un mejor hombre de lo que él era a su edad – Muchas cosas están cambiando rápidamente, la mayoría de las grandes casas están cerrándose y vendiéndose por insostenibles, y sólo aquellas que se diversifiquen sobrevivirán – él recordó los certeros planes de su hermano - Llegó la hora de apostar por la industria… la era de renovarse, o morir.

Terry recordó sus propios negocios. Tuvo que reformar las caballerizas y ampliar su mercado de venta, pero todavía sus pura-sangre ingleses eran de los mejores cotizados en el mundo. Sin embargo, atendiendo a las recomendaciones de Rowland, tanto él como Ethan también habían comprado participaciones en una compañía minera y otra de ferrocarriles, lo que les estaba dejando muy buenos dividendos. Podría decirse que ya tenían el suficiente dinero para no tener que preocuparse por él, ni por poco ni por mucho.

Pero ahora, había ocurrido algo que desafiaba a Terry a seguir sus propios sueños. Profesionalmente, le daría la oportunidad de forjarse a sí mismo en lo que más le importaba.

\- Eso me recuerda, Pecas – Terry la volvió hacia él y ajustó su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos - También estuve platicando largamente con un invitado del productor, el señor Joseph Schenk de California. Es productor de uno de los más prestigiosos estudios de cine y me ha ofrecido trabajar para ellos con un jugoso contrato.

\- ¿En América?

\- Sí. En Hollywood… - confirmó Terry - ¿Qué te parece?

Ella parpadeó reflexivamente, un par de veces.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas qué es lo que me parece?

Por lo que Candy platicaba con muchas de sus amigas del pueblo, eso no era lo que solía ser habitual en los matrimonios.

\- Porque no hay nada en la vida que me interese más que tu opinión, Pecosa – respondió él acariciándole la mejilla, y le sonrió. Nunca había necesitado a nadie ni a nada como la necesitaba a ella, de esta forma tan genuina - He llegado a estar sin nada, sólo con mis manos desnudas, y también lo he tenido todo, tanto como muchos hombres apenas pueden soñar… y lo único que siempre he echado de menos, eres tú. Lo único que me aterra es estar sin ti, Candy. Es lo único que no soportaría.

\- Terry…

\- Y para que estemos juntos, tenemos que estar de acuerdo. Elegirnos siempre a nosotros primero… y luego afinar los detalles de todo lo demás. Jamás elegiría nada que no quisieras seguir a mi lado voluntariamente, Candy, no tendría sentido. Como alguien dijo por allí, " _amar no sólo es mirarse a los ojos, sino mirar ambos en la misma dirección"_ (****) y yo, sobre todas las cosas, sólo te quiero a mi lado todo el tiempo, compartiendo planes y sueños, gustos y decisiones - él bajó sus manos acariciando suavemente los brazos de Candy, como el roce de un ala de mariposa – ¿Qué dices, señora Graham? ¿Te gusta la idea? ¿Ir a hacer esas películas del viejo oeste que tanto te prometí?

Ella sonrió, ya sobrepuesta por la sorpresa.

\- Volver a América… - murmuró, esperanzada. La noticia le parecía maravillosa, aunque fuera vivir en la costa Oeste, porque ya no tendría que cruzar todo un océano cada vez que quisiera ver a Archie y Anny, a Albert, al Hogar de Pony. Por un momento se encontró sin qué decir.

\- ¡Vaya! – viendo su entusiasmo, Terry se atrevió a embromarla – Tal parece que pude convencer a un rey, pero no puedo convencer a mi propia esposa. Eso habla muy mal de mí; mi reputación de esposo intransigente rodará por los suelos.

Candy rió, resplandesciente. Se alzó de puntillas y le echó los brazos al cuello.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo, Terry? Pensé que ésto sería nuestro "vivieron felices para siempre..."

\- Siempre hay más. Las historias no acaban con el beso de la última escena, mi adorada Candy – respondió él colocándole uno de sus rizos tras la oreja. Luego la tomó de la cintura, envolviéndola en la cálida profundidad de su fraseo shakespeariano – A veces es precisamente con ese beso final cuando la verdadera aventura apenas comienza, Pecosa...

Y entonces, él la besó.

No como si no hubiera mañana, sino sabiéndolo…

...que _sí_ lo habría.

Muchos mañanas, buenos y algunos malos

pero todos con ella.

 **F I N**

* * *

(*) En la aristocracia inglesa era imposible renunciar a un título nobiliario y no fue posible hasta la década de los sesenta, en el siglo XX.

(**) George V fue el padre de Edward VIII, el Príncipe de Gales en esta historia. Edward VIII se enamoró de una divorciada (¡dos veces!) americana y el parlamento le impidió casarse con ella. En respuesta, ya siendo rey, Edward VIII abdicó a su trono diciendo que lo hacía para casarse con la mujer que amaba. Esta historia que leyeron está basada en ese hecho histórico real: "el rey que abdicó por amor", la historia de Wallis Simpson y Edward VIII. Se me ocurrió al ver la película W.E.

Lamento mucho haber decepcionado a quienes querían ver a Terry seguir siendo duque, espero que no hayan sentido que esta historia fue una pérdida de tiempo para ustedes.

(***) En realidad, debería ser "Lady Terrence Grandchester", pero bueno... se oye feo. De todas maneras, aunque he tratado de escribir lo más apegada a la realidad, ésta es una historia de ficción llena de libertades literarias, así como seguramente de muchos anacronismos en los que incurrí de forma involuntaria.

(****) Una frase prácticamente similar es de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

 **(M)** se refiere a fragmentos tomados del manga.

 **(C)** fragmentos tomados de "Candy Candy Final Story" (CCFS).

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las que llegaron a leer este final!**

 **No saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes.**

A Gissa A. Graham, Carito Andrew, Becky Grandchester, Ani4941, HaniR, Candice White, Becky7024, Graciela W, Noramendoza112, Nohely, Clauseri, Tete, Norma Angélica, Yen, Eli, Feliz64, Stormaw, Erika, Gladys, Maquig, Liz Garcia, Phambe, Ara, Darjeeling, Ines, Ale Mia, Gcfavela, Skarllet Northman, Rose, Dalia, Tatiana Grandchester, Anna María, Terrytana, Nidiyare, Jocemit, Dianley, Locadeamor, AnMonCer1708, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Ruth Sarai, Vane W.G., Paola, Celia, Esme, Letty Bonilla, Goshy, Maria del Pilar, Maddie Grandchester Andley, Clover, Lectora 1977, Bibi Grandchester, Wendy Alfaro, Vialsi, Iris Adriana, Fabiola R., Gabriela, Canterry, Pawiis, Pecas, Arelys Flores, Yohana, Lili, Ross, Elvira H.C., Marina W., Lucero Santoskoy, Cotyva, Karysthel, Nally Graham, Sol Grandchester, Vero, Larisa, Magda Vidal, Ara, Mary silenciosa, Gladys, Yagui, VelOz Andrew, Yen, Darling Eveling, Carmen, Luz Rico, Lucy Esparza, Blanca G., Aurora, ElizabethMKJP, Somalia White e "invitadas", además de todas las que publicaron un comentario en los capítulos anteriores, **muchísimas gracias** por sus reviews. Ustedes hicieron esta historia y me ayudaron a terminarla con sus conmovedoras palabras de ánimo y con sus (poquitos) regaños. Siempre estaré en deuda con ustedes, mil (millones) de gracias.

Pues bien, éste es el fin. ¿Comentarios? Sé que me faltaron algunas cosas qué cerrar (¿cuáles?) y lo haré en un epílogo pequeñito, que ocurrirá diez años después del comienzo de esta historia, en las Navidades de 1932, cuando todos se reúnen en Stonehurst Hall para pasar juntos las fiestas. Ese no tengo fecha de publicación, muy seguramente lo escriba antes de fin de este año.

De cualquier forma, doy el fic por concluido aquí. MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, fue apabullante el recibimiento de esta historia y jamás (ni en mis sueños más locos) imaginé que iba a gustarles tanto. Me hicieron sentir muy contenta, y mi corazón ha quedado tan feliz como el de Candy y Terry. ¡Abrazos enormes!

* * *

Por último, dedico este fic a mi amiga Anna María Pruneda. Con sus correcciones ha contribuido grandemente a que este fic sea mejor de lo que yo puedo escribir, con mis muchas limitaciones. **¡Gracias, Anna María!**

Agradezco la portada de este fic a **Sandy Sanchez** , quien tiene magia en las manos - no sólo para escribir - creando un trabajo precioso para el canal de YouTube que comparte con un talentoso equipo (candy fics). Ella me ha hecho el honor de prestarme su hermosa imagen para engalanar este fic. Cuando las palabras no alcanzan, sólo queda caer en el lugar común: gracias, Sandy, de todo corazón :)


End file.
